One Piece: Final Holy War
by UnknownOnePieceFan
Summary: After an argument, Luffy leaves the crew and joins the revolutionary army. Dragon then inducts him into his strongest subordinates, the Knights of D and unleashes them onto the world. It is now all out war, the Final Holy War. LuffyxHarem. LuffyxNami, LuffyxRobin, LuffxVivi, LuffyxHancock, LuffyxShirahoshi. Diverges after chapter 653 and episode 573.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, well sorry I haven't updated in a while but life can be a pain as usual. Anyway I have had an idea for a while for a fic that I wanted to work in. The fic is "One Piece: Final Holy War." Tell me what you think and if a lot of people like it, I might decide what to do.

A harsh argument between Luffy and the crew results in Luffy defecting and joining the revolutionary army. His father the leader of the revolutionary army strikes at the perfect time recruiting Luffy in the army and training him to harness the power of D. In a vulnerable state of mind feeling hurt by his crew, still mourning Ace and some terrible secrets and truths revealed, Luffy masters it quickly and becomes one of the revolutionary's strongest and loyalist member. Dragon makes him join his most powerful warriors, the Knights of D, several extrodinarily powerful and carriers of D all of own mastered the power the D and all whom hate the world government and are extremely loyal to Dragon. Each of these warriors mastered all three types have haki and mastered the power of D.

This group devastates all who oppose Dragon and the revolutionary army. The warlords, emperors even the admirals don't stand a chance. It is up to the Straw Hats to defeat a group the threatens to rule the world. The first war was a long time ago with the Ancient Alliance defeating the Ancient Kingdom. Now the descendants of the Ancient Kingdom the revolutionary army with the Knights of D at the front lines are now battling the descendants of the Ancient Alliance, the World Government along with the Straw Hats in an all out war that was years in the making. It is the Final Holy War.

This fic unlike Shippuden would have far more action that Shippuden. Shippuden was mostly angst but Final Holy War would be mostly action.

The revolutionary army would not really be the main antagonist see as most of them are good people. It is really Dragon the Knights of D who are the villains in this fic. Dragon would be the main villain here.

There would not be any one on one fights for the Straw Hats. The would be fighting each of the Knights together as a team. This is to emphasize the overwhelming power of the Knights of D.

There will be reunions between Luffy, the Straw Hats and the girls and the reunions would not go very well.

Luffy would be overpowered. He would not be able to use fire powers, shoot beams, raise the dead etc but his power ups would be realistic, overpowered but understandable because I would explanations for the insane power ups. He would also have a huge personality change. This personality change might seem unrealistic but I would try to make it work and it is necessary for the story so you would have to accept it.

This fic would be a LuffyxHarem fic. So wheather you are a LuffyxNami fan, LuffyxRobin, LuffyxVivi, LuffyxHancock or LuffyxShirahoshi, you would be happy. I figured the fact that it was a LuffyxNami fic might have turned a lot of people off. This fic would have romance but Luffy would not be all Luffy lovey dovey since he is one of the Knights.

I know that most of you would think that I revealed too much but I don't want the update to be just a short summary. Also I figured revealing this much would help hype up the excitement. It worked with One Piece Shippuden so it would probably work here as well.

I personally think this fic would give even Oda a run for his money. Believe me on that one because this is the my version final war which Oda has only hinted in the past.

This fic would diverge from the Fishman Island Arc and probably the Punk Hazzard arc because that one still has a long way to go and nothing has been set in stone yet.

I need you to in your reviews decide what you want me to do. Should I focus on only One Piece Shippuden, only One Piece Final Holy War or both? Note if you decide I should focus on both you would have to wait a long time for updates. But please review on what you think and what I should do.


	2. The Defection

**The Defection**

The Straw Hats where cruising on board the Thousand Sunny sailing the New World. Despite the New World having a reputation of being a sea which as described by an experienced pirate, the Warlord Gecko Moriah as a true nightmare, it seemed fairly calm. The navigator believed this to be one of the calmer parts of the New World as the weather was fair with only a few clouds. The sun was shining brightly and the weather was all around good. Indeed it was perfect day for relaxation. Even better yet, the crew was approaching an island which they heard was known as a major shopping center. This made most of the Straw Hats happy for different reasons. Nami to go shopping for more clothes, Robin for more books though she rarely ever was in a sour mood, Chopper for more medical books and supplies, Ussop and Franky for their own supplies, Sanji for more food and of course going accompanying his lovely ladies. Only Luffy, Zoro and Brooke didn't seem too enthusiastic about the island. Luffy because the island is boring and the absence of adventure, Zoro because he wanted to sleep and Brooke simply didn't care.

"I can't wait to go shopping here. I heard it was a hotspot for shopping and I can't wait to get some new clothes along with ink and paper for my maps," said an enthusiastic Nami.

"Indeed. I would like to accompany you Nami-san. And I could use some new books as well as some gardening supplies," replied a cool collected but obviously happy Robin with her trademark smile.

"I could get some supplies and spices," said Sanji.

"And then I could see some fine ladies while I'm at it. Mellorines," Sanji said now with hearts in his eyes and a perverted look on his face. Typical love cook.

"Che, like any mellorine would ever fall for that curly eye dork," Zoro answered Sanji n his typical sarcastic tone when dealing with the dartboard.

"What was that you moss-head," Sanji replied immediately leaving his love mode typical of anything related to the bane of his existence, the marimo.

"Nothing. Go back to fantasizing," answered Zoro in a bored voice.

Sanji face was morphed into a comical angry one.

"Dork," finished Zoro.

"Argg, che forget it. After all what are the chances of any woman falling for that grass stain. His ugly mug would just scare them away and he only knows about fighting and swords, neither of which ladies like," Sanji countered in a condescending tone.

That's it. The dork cook was really going to get it now. Instantly Zoro leaped at Sanji with his two swords out and Sanji naturally answered back with his legs and the typical Zoro Sanji brawl started.

"Um guys cut it out," asked Chopper timidly.

While it was true that the reindeer doctor become much more confident and sure of himself after the 2 year time skip, he was still afraid to get in the way of the monsters Zoro and Sanji.

"Come on Chopper let them be. You know how they are. Besides what could you do against those two of all people," Ussop said to the little reindeer in an assuring voice.

"Oh yoy're right Ussop," replied Chopper.

"And you really become cool," continued Chopper in an admiring voice.

Ussop feeling his ego sky rocket thanks to Chopper's praise instantly went into captain Ussop mode.

"Of course. What do think I was doing over the last two years? Certainly not wasting time. In fact being on an island where everything tries to eat you certainly does wonders for you. And that isn't a lie," said Ussop in a proud voice.

"You were on an island that tried to eat you. Amazing Ussop. Wait you were lieing about all those stories haven't you," answered Chopper first in an amazed voice and then in an accusing one.

Ussop instantly catching on tried to deflect the blame with more outrageous and obviously untrue stories.

"But we can get some really good supplies here. I could use some lumber and other stuff to help maintain my Super ship," said Franky doing his usual silly pose.

"I honestly have no interest in buying anything," said Brooke.

"Okay then Brooke then how about you stay and watch the ship then," replied Nami.

"Yohohohoho I could but I wish to go out there and see if any ladies would let me see their panties," Brooke retorted with blood beginning to drip from his nose.

"Honestly, I should have thought," Nami shouted in an angry voice complimented by angry eyes and and shark teeth.

"This is boring. I wanna go on an adventure," whined an obviously irritated Luffy who thrilled on adventuring and danger.

"We can't go on adventure all the time Straw Hat. We need to get out supplies to remain Super," said Franky.

"Oh well I guess it can't be helped. Besides I can still buy some meat," stated the straw hat wearing rubber man with his usual goofy grin.

"Typical. It's all about the meat," the crew all thought together with sweat drops.

"Well guys the log doesn't set until a few days later but let's all still be back soon. We don't want to leave the ship alone for too long and we all have bounties," stated Nami.

"Okay," the crew all thought together.

A few hours later the crew all reunited after their individual errands. It was a pretty successful shopping day but since they were going to be here for a few days there was no need to rush or else they wouldn't get to enjoy it. Of course they made sure to buy enough should the marines, pirates, bounty hunters or any obstacles force them to leave immediately. Currently they were all onboard the ship eating dinner. And as usual it was the typical Straw Hat chaos. In other words, Luffy stealing food from everyone else, Sanji trying and unsuccessfully trying to woo Nami and Robin with love themed foods made specially for them.

"Oye Luffy give back my meat," shouted Ussop.

"Yeah Straw Hat, I need to have my food in order to be super as usual. Having you take my food is totally not super," Franky also shouted in protest.

Everyone who Luffy stole from was also arguing with Luffy who was laughing as usual totally oblivious to everything except food.

All of a sudden a piece of meat went flying from Luffy's mouth and into Nami dirtying the new outfit she bought and was wearing and got a big discount on.

"What the hell Luffy," Nami shouted in a huge angry voice.

Instantly the crew knew to watch themselves as despite Luffy being on the receiving end of the feisty navigator's wrath, it wasn't wise to bring attention onto themselves for she might just turn her wrath onto them. Even Sanji made sure to be quiet. Robin as usual had her usual gracious smile ever present as usual.

"Luffy you are so dead," said Nami in a deadly voice.

Luffy gulped in response. He did not fear anything, not the admirals, not the world government, nothing with the exception of Nami.

"So so dead. Even being a rubber man wouldn't help you one bit," continued Nami in the same deadly voice.

Luffy began to sweat buckets of sweat when Nami continued.

"I mean this was expensive clothes. Do you know how hard I had to fight in order to get this discount," said Nami.

Sanji was silent at first but upon hearing that Nami had her dress which she had to fight so hard for ruined instantly put him in his beat the shit up of anyone who makes Nami-swan mad mode.

"Luffy how could you do that to my beautiful Nami-swan. After she worked so hard to get that discount. I'll kill you shitty rubber man," said Sanji while comically choking Luffy.

"But Nami, Sanji was the one who kicked me and made the meat fly out," answered Luffy.

"Don't you dare blame Sanji-kun for this. Sanji-kun would never do anything to hurt me. He loves women," countered Nami.

"Of course I would never do anything to beautiful Nami-swan you shitty gomu. So don't blame me for your faults," Sanji said siding with Nami and because in his mind he believed it to be true.

The two continued to beat up on Luffy.

"Geez you always do this. You eat all the food. You drag us on dangerous journeys all for adventure, you damage the ship, make loud noise and worse of all, you make me use up my money," shouted Nami in an angry tone.

"I wonder why the hell I decided to follow such an irresponsible captain," Nami said in an irrated voice.

"And you eat all the special food I make for my beloved Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. How could you do that to my beautiful ladies. And you make all sorts of noise distracting my Nami-swan from her map making and Robin-chwan from her reading," Sanji said adding his part into it.

"It's no trouble at all cook-san," answered Robin.

"Don't say that Robin-chan. You don't need to hide your frustrations of this crappy captain. I shall punish him for interrupting your reading," said Sanji in his knight in shining armour mood.

The two continued to beat up and pulverize Luffy while continuing their ranting.

Meanwhile Luffy didn't know why but their accusations where really getting to him. Normally this would never bother him because he knew they didn't mean it and did it all the time but this time was different. He didn't know why it was different, but it was very different from other times. And that made all those insults begin to get to him.

"Is that so," said Luffy with a serious voice.

Zoro and Robin instantly picked up on the change in Luffy's tone and mood and wondered what got into him. Well whatever it was, it clearly wasn't good at all. Nami and Sanji where stuck in their anger tantrums and the rest of the crew didn't pick up on anything since what is happening is a typical occurrence.

"Yes" both Sanji and Nami said together.

"Then maybe I should leave the crew," Luffy finally said with his hat over his eyes.

The crew grew deathly silent. All traces of chaos, fun and life left immediately. Those words did not come out of Luffy's mouth. Those words would never come out of any member of the crew's mouth much less Luffy's. He's the one who fought the hardest to keep the crew together. When Nami stole the ship, he followed and believed she did not betray the crew. When Robin was taken by the World Government, he followed going as far as declaring war on the world for her. When Ussop left, Luffy welcomed him back with open arms after a true apology. There was no way that the one who did those things would now be the one to leave. And for something so trivial.

"Luffy, what did you just say?," said Nami in a shocked voice.

"You heard me, if I'm such a bad captain who brings so much problems, then maybe I should leave. That would solve all of our problems wouldn't it," said Luffy in a dark voice.

Sanji too was equally shocked. Since when did a little argument go so out of control that one of their own would leave. And that person would be the captain. While he loved his beautiful ladies and didn't care so much for the rest of the idiots, they were still nakama, and to have one of them leave, even suggest it was unthinkable.

"Oye, listen here you shithead, I don't know what kind of game your playing but you better stop saying such stupid things," said Sanji in a serious voice.

"Hey Luffy nothing good would come out of being so hostile and nothing good would especially come from leaving the crew," said Zoro trying to calm the situation down sensing early on how Luffy was not reacting the way he usually does.

"Luffy please don't go," cried a panicking Chopper.

"Luffy," said Ussop.

"Straw Hat" said Franky removing his shades.

"Luffy-san," said Brooke

Robin however remained silent however she along with Nami where the ones most shocked at the words that Luffy said. Both of them suffered great misery during their lives and Luffy was their shining beacon, their savior who freed them both from their pasts and gave back their family and their dream. It is for this reason along with his love for his nakama, his strong sense of right and wrong, his willingness to help even strangers and many other reasons that both of them have strong feelings for him beyond that of the other nakama.

Robin maintained her composure but inwardly she was afraid of what Luffy might do. Nami however didn't really get what Luffy was doing and despite her hidden feelings for him, still was angry at him. First for the clothes and now her anger took on a new level.

"You say I cause a lot of problems, well if I'm gone there wouldn't be an problems. You say I make you spend a lot of money on meat. But if I'm gone you wouldn't have to spend any more of your precious money on meat. If I'm gone, then you wouldn't have to go on any more dangerous adventuers. If I'm gone you get the peace and quiet you want so much, if I'm gone. All the things wrong here would be fixed if I leave," Luffy finished explaining his reasoning.

Nami could not believe what she just heard. It was unusual for Luffy to give any sort of logical explanation and argument. Normally she would be impressed for Luffy to have done such a thing if he hadn't done it for the wrong reasons. No matter what reasons there were, no matter how logical the argument is, no nakama should ever leave. And she didn't want to lose any of her precious nakama especially her captain.

Luffy then turned to Sanji and Sanji made sure to pay close attention to what he was about to say for what he would say would define the future of the crew.

"And you Sanji," said Luffy.

"I am the cause of your beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chwan not getting any of their special food full of your love. Well if I'm gone, then you could give it all to them. And if I'm gone, Nami can draw her maps while Robin can read her books in peace in quiet, just like they wanted." Luffy explains his reasoning to Sanji.

Sanji just like Nami was shocked and impressed by the argument. He would have complimented the boy captain had it not been for the worst cause.

"Luffy what's wrong with you? How could you even suggest that?" Nami desperately asked.

"You're always complaining about me being a bad captain. Well you would have nothing to complain about should I be gone," Luffy said in the same serious voice.

"And so far you have yet to give me a reason as to why I should stay. So why should I stay when I cause so much problems and I'm such a bad captain?," asked Luffy seriously.

"Because we're nakama. What other reason do you need other than that? And your not a bad captain Luffy. Yes your loud, make a lot of noise, drag us on dangerous adventures, make me spend a lot of money on meat but your definitely not a bad captain." Nami answered desperately hoping to calm Luffy down and make him reconsider.

"Chopper go give this idiot a check up. He's giving reasoning that's stupid even for him and he's talking crazy," Sanji asked the doctor.

Unfortunately for the cook the little reindeer doctor was crying at the thought of Luffy leaving.

Zoro remained impassive but he too was hurting inside.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Ussop in a sad voice.

"Me too bro," replied Franky also in a sad voice.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," said Brooke also in a sad voice and with no skull joke attached.

Robin continued to watch silently as not only was her family started falling apart, but the boy she loved was the cause of it. She would hate and kill anyone who tries to split her nakama up but she can't do that to Luffy.

"You have yet to give me a good enough reason to stay and being nakama this time isn't good enough," said Luffy.

Silence, there was only silence as the weight of what Luffy said sank in. Nakama something that meant the world to him now isn't good enough.

"Well if you're not going to give me a reason to stay, here Nami," placing his prized Straw Hat on her head.

Nami took some time to adjust to better to see Luffy.

"That hat is a symbol of a promise I made to Shanks that I would one day give it back to him as Pirate King. But in order to be Pirata King I must have a strong crew. And since I no longer have that, I can never be Pirate King. That dream is dead."

"Luffy," Nami said in a hurt voice as tears were beginning to form.

"Get yourself a new captain. A better one than me. One who isn't an idiot or makes you spend money or makes noise or leads you on dangerous adventures," Luffy continued.

"Luffy I," Nami said but she could say what she wanted to say.

Luffy then turned to his crew

"This is it everyone. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused you but you wouldn't have to worry about it anymore," said Luffy as he looked at his crew for perhaps the final time.

"See you all," the last words that came out of his mouth as Luffy left the ship and his crew forever.

The crew all followed him in hopes to stop him of making the decision that would ruin the crew forever.

"Luffy get back here. Turn around," shouted Nami.

"Oye get back here Luffy," shouted Ussop.

"Please come back, Luffy," cried and shouted Chopper.

"Straw Hat don't do this," shouted Franky this time not making any use of the word Super.

"Luffy-san," Brooke also cried.

Only Zoro and Robin maintained their composures but closer inspection you could see Zoro's hand twitching and see moisture forming in Robin's eyes. However both did a good job in hiding it.

Despite all this happening, Luffy never turned around. The crew could only watch silently as their beloved captain, savior and friend disappeared before their very eyes. All the Straw Hats thought one thing.

"Luffy," thought all members of the Straw Hat crew together.

Luffy leaving I know it's not the best reason but it's tough making Luffy leave for anything. The only good reason I could think off was the one used in my other fic One Piece: Shippuden. You're just going to have to go with it.

There is logic in what Luffy is saying. If he is the cause of all the problems, then him leaving would solve it.

I put a little extra emphasis on the RobinxLuffyxNami for now but it would reach Harem.

Also a quick SPOILER. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED

Ever thought the ancestor of the D was a good charismatic hero like Luffy. As a result, hehad many wives. It would explain why there are so many D's in the world. Luffy being similar to that man would also have many wives and produce many D's


	3. The Reaction

**The Reaction**

It has only been a little while since Luffy left the Straw Hat crew. The crew were all thinking different thoughts about this. But regardless of what they all thought they still could not believe this was happening. They wished it was all a dream and they would wake up to here Luffy's annoying yells for meat and adventure. Wake up to hear Sanji kick the crap out of him for disturbing his and his beautiful ladies, wake up to just being normal. But life was cruel and even more so a pirate's life. Luffy, one of their own and their captain had left them. The crew was still feeling the after effects of Luffy's decision.

"Luffy," cried a sniveling Chopper.

Ussop came down to hug the crying reindeer for once not in a hug of fright but one of comfort. He too was struggling to hold his tears in.

Franky and Brooke silently watched as the crew fell apart in grief and sorrow over a nakama. They both could understand why as they both held Luffy in high regards and his leaving affected them just as much.

Zoro was silent during the whole affair. Despite his calm appearance he too was shocked at the outcome. He had seen Luffy go to great lengths for his crew and for him to just leave, over a petty argument, he wasn't sure if he would ever trust him ever again.

Robin was silent as she tried to be strong. While harboring feelings for her captain, she knew she had to be strong for the crew because now the crew needed its strength more than ever since now they lost their strongest person.

Next to Robin, Nami took Luffy's leaving just as hard as Robin even harder. She had feelings for the idiot captain though she would never admit it, even to herself. But one thing she would not argue with was that she did not want him to go. But he did and now she began to think that is was her fault her captain left. If she hadn't started that stupid argument, none of this would have happened.

Sanji had already bitten down on his cigeratte. That shitty captain, how dare he leave this crew. He had a responsibility and now he is wrecking the crew apart and making his beloved ladies cry. He knew Luffy was selfish but this, this was a new low for him. A low he could never forgive.

"Well we should wait for the log to set," said Zoro neutrally.

The crew all turned to Zoro miffed at the fact he doesn't seem the least bit concerned about Luffy leaving.

"Zoro, damn you how could you say that," shouted an angry Chopper.

"Yeah your even colder than those swords you carry," Franky also shouted angrily.

"Zoro what the hell is wrong with you, can't you see Luffy left," an irate Nami said. The effects of her hero's leaving was more present in her than anyone else.

"Marimo you better have some good explaining to do before I kick your ass. The crew is falling apart and you just stand there talking like its nothing," said Sanji angrily who too was feeling like it was his fault Luffy left. Normally he would always admit that siding with the ladies was the right thing, but now he wasn't sure, not when siding with the beautiful ladies meant breaking the crew apart.

"Shut up all of you," said Zoro in a commanding voice.

The crew all instantly got out of their somber and angry mood. Somber for Luffy leaving and anger at Zoro.

"We have argued over plenty of things in the past. Over which course to take, how much money we have, who gets what food, many things indeed. But one thing all of us have stayed true to was the fact that the crew should all stay together and help each other no matter what," said Zoro in an authorative voice.

The crew all recongnized the seriousness of which Zoro was speaking in. He was using the same tone of voice he used when they were discussing Ussop's return. They knew he was serious and they had to listen.

"That was the foundation of the crew. It was something our captain himself founded and was the embodiment of," continued Zoro.

"He may have been an idiot but as the captain and founder of this crew he had to strive to be a role model for all his crew members. He had to do anything for his crew and do anything to make sure they all stay together. Now he, the one who started all this has turned his back on the very foundations he created when he started this crew. He has not only betrayed us, he has betrayed himself, turning his back on the very things he stood for by leaving the crew he founded. That cannot be forgiven so easily," said Zoro with a serious look in his eyes.

The crew all looked shaken but understood the importance of what he was saying. No matter what happened, Luffy should have never left the crew.

"There is something else," Zoro said and then paused for greater effect.

The group all listened attentively.

"Luffy is normally an idiot. But when he does say things that make sense, they may not necessarily be right but they are things he truly believes in. Like when he told Vivi that it wasn't right to not expect anyone to die, someone else might argue otherwise but you cannot deny the logic behind, it makes sense, even if you don't believe it yourself. Likewise with Moriah, beating him may not have necessarily returned our shadows but Luffy truly believed it would. Likewise Luffy explained why he believed he is the cause of all the problems of the crew, he truly believes that he was right, even if he may not have been," explained Zoro.

The crew all knew what Zoro was saying was true. When Luffy did make sense, he was usually right but even if he wasn't, he still believed he was right until proven otherwise, which has yet to happen.

"I would not allow Luffy to return to this crew unless he offers a sincere apology. When Ussop left, it was the same thing so it would be no different now. No, it would be different, Ussop may have been nakama, but he wasn't the captain. Also when he left, he left because he wanted to keep Merry our nakama. Also there was his own insecurities. Those reasons while not enough to leave where at least understandable. Luffy on the other hand left for reasons which were petty. He left over arguments that in the past never bothered him. An apology is needed from him, or else there is no place for him," continued Zoro.

"A captain who is willing to abandon the crew so easily will only make the crew fall apart," Zoro further declared.

The crew all looked down knowing he was right.

"Luffy is my captain too. I too was affected," said Zoro in a much more vulnerable voice and in that moment, two memories came back to both him.

Zoro remembered losing badly to Mihawk and then crying to Luffy that he would never loose again. Him, the monster, the demon was crying. Also he remembered giving his life for Luffy when Kuma came to capture him. For the same man Zoro cried and nearly died for to just betray him like this, he too was hurt. Sanji likewise at the same time remembered those two memories and knew that the swordsman would be affected just like everyone else. With the exception of Nami and Robin, he may have taken this the worse, perhaps even more than himself. It's interesting that despite all their bickering and fighting their minds were connected by those same two memories. However Zoro was the first mate and he needed to step up to keep the crew together.

"If Luffy truly believes he was right then even if he does come back, he may not apologise. If that's the case, it would be best to leave him on this island," Zoro said.

"But Zoro," pleaded Nami.

"No buts," retaliated Zoro.

Nami looked like she wanted to argue but kept silent.

"Nami-san let it go," said Sanji in a consoling voice.

"Me and the mosshead may not agree on many things but what he is saying is right," finished Sanji.

"The log sets in a few days. If Luffy was indeed angry then a few days should be enough for him to blow off his steam. When he comes back he should be in a calmer state of mind and apologize. We have a few days so we'll wait," finished Zoro.

The crew all agreed and decided to wait. The mood was somber having lost their shining beacon and things were more mechanic, done as if simply to keep a sense of normalcy, not out of sheer joy or fun. The waited for a few days and on the last day their tensions were at an all time high. It was the last day and they waited for Luffy to return. This would be the last chance they would get for the boy captain to rejoin but Luffy never came. The crew reluctantly left to continue sailing the further seas without their captain this time.

A month later.

In a vast fortress a young man wearing a green cloak and typical revolutionary attire was walking into a large throne room. Inside that room ten figures all in green cloaks all in typical revolutionary attire were present. And in front of them sitting on the throne was a large man also wearing a green cloak with dark clothes. Monkey D Dragon, Monkey D Luffy and 10 members of the Knights of D were together.

Next chapter, the official debut of the Knights of D. There are twelve members, Luffy and the other ten make eleven. There is a final twelfth member who will surprise all of you.

Zoro as first mate has to step up when the captain is not present so that is what he did.

This chapter was highly based on the episode where Zoro and crew discusss Ussop's return. You can see the similarities.

Also you will be blown away by the next chapter so strap on. Believe me. The next is probably my favorite.


	4. The Knights Of D

**The Knights of D**

This is one of if not my favorite chapter so please review and let me know what you think. I'm more inclined to write

"Welcome to the Knights of D my son," said Dragon in a proud voice.

"Thank you father, I am happy to be here and I would serve you till death," replied Luffy.

"Well said my son," said Dragon in his proud voice.

"But still it's hard to believe that this scrawny kid is actually one of us, never mind that he is Lord Dragon's son," said Hannibal.

"Do not underestimate him, he is Lord Dragon's son after all. He carries the blood of the strongest through his veins," Elektra said

"Even before he awakened the will of D, he has performed some incredible feats like taking down a warlord Crocodile quickly," Juri said

"Crocodile was a weakling, trash like him isn't worthy of joining the revolutionary army and fighting for our great cause. Defeating him is a simple affair. Anyone who can use haki can do it." Hannibal countered.

"But he invaded all three of the world government strongholds and even declared war on the world government to save Nico Robin, the Light of the Revolution" said Monroe.

"She was only given that name to gain her trust. Her sole purpose for being the light of the revolution was to make it easy to form an alliance with Luffy since he was so determined to become Pirate King and stay with his crew, making him join the army would have been impossible." Replied Sabo.

"The Ohara incident and her ability to read the poneglyphs was simply used to make it all the more convincing for her to join. Anyone who has awakened the will of D can read the poneglyphs since it is the language of our ancestors, so naturally we can all read it. Lord Dragon who is the strongest D alive along with Pirate King Gol D Roger can read it best. And Luffy who recently awakened it could also read it. Nico Robin was not needed for that reason. Simply to make it easier get Luffy on his side," Sabo continued.

"But since Luffy came to us willingly, asking her to join was completely unnecessary. Of course we would have rescued her anyway since we are revolutionaries and she was a slave and Tequila Wolf to build a bridge for the World Nobles," Elektra finished

"I still find it hard to believe Robin was with you father," said Luffy genuially surprised.

"That was quite something. In fact she would have made a fine addition to the army given her background. She obviously cannot join the Knights of D, but she would fit perfectly into the army masses. But she was hard to locate so we couldn't find her. We would have taken her in had we known," said Dragon

"I glad to know that there are people out there that would have helped her, I wished she met you guys sooner. She suffered a lot." Said Luffy.

"The revolutionary army is about freedom. And she was denied it for a long time. The same thing with your navigator Cat Burgler Nami. Had we known what was going on in East Blue we would have went and helped. It would also increase our influence into the East Blue for despite it being the weakest sea of all, it produces some of the greatest people in the world. Yourself, myself, your crewmembers and Gol Roger are prime examples. It would be a strategic move to rescue it had we known," answered Dragon

"But I don't like the idea of you guys talking about using Robin for anything. Even if you rescued her and wanted to get to me," said Luffy in a serious tone.

"Well I still find it hard to believe he's one of us," said Hannibal.

"Again he is a D, and lord Dragon's son. Besides after he awakened the Will of D, to help him harness it, it was required he fight each of us and his father. You cannot deny how quickly he mastered it and how strong he is," Kanka answered Hannibal.

"Hmm. I see. You certainly have a good point. Despite not winning all the battles he certainly gave a truly magnificent fight worthy of his name," Hannibal said having to agree with what Kanka said.

"The feats that he has achieved in the past as a pirate, the fact that he is a D and Dragon's on to boot, his great stSabogth a charisma, he certainly is worthy to be one of us," Jupiter said.

"He may have all that, but there is one more," countered Sanbi.

"What?" asked Jupiter

"Commitment to Lord Dragon's cause. It is one of the most important aspects of the revolutionary army and especially for a Knight of D. You have to be completely devoted to him and Luffy-kun tends to be a bit rash and acts of his own judging by his past," Sanbi said wisely.

"We all have that issue. But in the end we still are Lord Dragon's greatest followers," Jupiter countered.

"Everyone listen," shouted Luffy.

"I may have only been a revolutionary for a short time but I am completely devoted to him. He took me in when I left the crew. And unlike the crew he forgives me for my faults. Despite all that, he trained me and taught me to harness the power of D. And I hate the world government. They killed Ace, they killed my mother, tried to kill my crew, made Hancock suffer as a slave, made Bon-chan suffer in Impel Down, did nothing to help the fishmen and mermen of Fishman Island get along with humans. I hate them and would do anything to see them burn in hell," said Luffy in a passionate voice.

"Luffy," Sanbi couldn't help but say.

"Of course you're a fishman too. So naturally that part would affect you," Scorpius said.

"Luffy would not betray us. He may act on his own but he is completely loyal to us. His speech and his past along with his resolve proves it," said Dragon as a matter of fact.

Shooting his hand up in the air he shouted.

"Monkey D Luffy! Knight of D!," shouted Dragon with his hand in the air.

All the remaining Knights of D followed suite and shot their hands up in the air. This was concluded with Luffy shooting his hand up. The Knights of D led by Monkey D Dragon, the greatest of revolutionary army and the group that would bring the world government too their knees.

A few hours later Dragon was walking in the corridors when a large individual stood in front of him.

"Quite the character isn't he," said the stranger.

"Indeed he is Teach," said Dragon.

Blackbeard of the four emperors wasn't dressed in his usual pirate clothes but instead in Knight of D attire. Marshall D Teach also known as Blackbeard is the final member of the Knights of D.

"Zehahahaha I met him in Mock Town and it was easy to tell he was something. And when I saw his wanted poster, it made sense, he was your son after all," said BlackBeard.

"Well it was a good thing you didn't capture him at Mock Town or else things would have gotten complicated. I'm glad I got to you to stop you from pursuing him any further," said Dragon matter of fact.

"Well even if he was your son, he was not with the army so I didn't think you would mind," said BlackBeard.

"There is no cause to be upset. It is understandable. In the end, no harm came to him besides you have done well in helping in my master plan to bring about the end of the world government and those who oppose me," said Dragon.

"It is something. I mean first you approach me and ask me to join your army in exchange for training me in awakening the Will of D. Then you give me the darkness darkness fruit. So what I had to do was somehow hand over Ace to the World Government which would prompt them to go to war with WhiteBeard. The resulting battle would significantly weaken the world government regardless of weather they won or not. That would make it easier for the revolutionary army to crush them in the future." Explained BlackBeard on Dragon's plan.

"You would have me kill both Ace and Whitebeard should either survive the war. Of course Ace didn't survive so that wasn't necessary but Whitebeard sure did."

"Ace is the son of my mortal enemy, the man I admire and hate the most Gol D Roger. Since Ace is that man's son, he would never join me. In fact, just like his father he would soon oppose me. And I'm positive he would awaken the Will of D with time. He needed to be taken out. And Whitebeard had to be taken out for you to be an emperor." Dragon continued where Blackbeard left off.

"And then as an emperor I would seize all of Whitebeard's territory and make it our territory. It would make it easier for the Knights of D to move. Of course the rest of the army even the commanders cannot take advantage of this since they all think they are my territory when in reality, they are yours. I got Whitebeard's devil fruit as an added bonus. It helped because it made the world think I killed him for his devil fruit, not to expand the influence of the revolutionary army.," said BlackBeard.

"But it was really tough. I mean I had to fool everyone into thinking that I wanted to be Pirate King. Not to mention they all think I killed Thatch to get his devil fruit, when in reality I already ate the devil fruit I wanted. I decided to give the fruit to one of my nakama. And I had to tell Ace that I was pursuing his little brother for the Warlord title. It wasn't necessary but it certainly made sure Ace would fight," continued BlackBeard

"Though being a Warlord was a nice bonus. It made getting into Impel Down and recruiting new crewmembers a lot easier. As well as sneaking into Marineford. Things just seemed to be going my way completely, exactly as I wanted." Finshed Blackbeard.

"Everything seems to work in our favor, even the unexpected," said Dragon.

"Now that my son is here I have everything I need to conquer the World Government and make the D the rulers of the world the way it should be." Said Dragon.

"The world government has only two admiral class fighters, fleet admiral Akainu and Kizaru along with the seven warlords. That means nine enemies in total. We on the other hand have twelve fighters, each capable of battling Admiral or Emperor class enemies. If somehow the world government formed an alliance with the three remaining Emporeros no matter, they would have twelve fighters against our thirteen, we still have the advantage. But we would still possess the greater power. Then there is myself. My power is on par with, no greater than Rogers. We may have been equally powerful back then, but that was twenty years ago. I am much stronger than back then. I alone can kill them all. Finally there is our trump card, the ancient weapon Uranus. The colossal Super Sea King that obeys only me." Said Dragon.

"No matter how you look at it, we win. We would trample the World Government and anyone who gets in our way," continued Dragon.

"Nothing would stop us," finished Dragon.

Quite a lot revealed huh. I really enjoyed this particular chapter. My favorite actually Anyway some notes.

The knight of D attire consists of the typical revolutionary's clothes with green cloaks similar to Dragons.

Also a note on devil fruits. I believe they don't affect clothes. Remember when Luffy turns small when he goes Gear Third, his clothes shrinks to match. If stretch, his clothes would stretch to match. If a zoan Knight of D transforms, the clothes wouldn't be destroyed.

All the new guys are Knights of D so they all are D's.

About Robin. Dragon only called her the Light of the Revolution to make her feel as if she was important to them when she wasn't. It made it easier to trust Dragon. The true goal was so that when Dragon would ever approach Luffy for an alliance, Robin would spread a good word and influence Luffy to do so. Dragon knew Luffy was too committed to his crew and becoming Pirate King to join the army but an alliance should be fine. However since Luffy joined on his on, asking Robin to come was a complete waste of time.

About Dragon's plan. Well it was a long term plan similar to Aizen and Tobi. Basically Dragon found Teach (who was already part of Whitebeard's crew) and offered to train him and give him the dark dark fruit in exchange for becoming a Yonko and helping the army.

The fruit Thatch got was in this fic an unknown one. He just said it was the dark dark fruit to fool everyone. He already ate the fruit. He only killed him so that Ace would pursue him knowing Ace's code. The fruit was given to a random member of the Blackbeard Pirates.

When Luffy and Teach met in Mock Town, Teach was truly after Luffy. Since Luffy wasn't part of the army, he didn't think Dragon would mind. However after Luffy escaped from him to Skypia, Dragon intercepted him and ordered him not to go after Luffy.

During his battle with Ace, he only said he was going after Luffy to make sure Ace stays on his tail.

Dragon wanted Ace gone because Ace is Roger's son. Roger and Dragon have history which would be revealed in due time. Since Ace is Roger's son, Ace would never join him, in fact he would oppose him so Dragon wanted to get rid of him at once. He could have done it easily but Ace was under Whitebeard's protection. And despite Dragon being much stronger than Whitebeard, he still does not want to challenge Whitebeard directly.

Handing Ace to the World Government achieves three things. First it makes it easier to kill Ace with the whole war going on. Both Dragon and Teach know that Whitebeard would go to war with the world government to save his sons. Secondly the war with the Whitebeard Pirates would weaken the world government and the Whitebeard Pirates to the point where Teach could kill Whitebeard himself and Ace should he escape as well as allow Teach to steal Whitebeard's powers. It wasn't exactly guaranteed that Teach would become and emperor but he has two devil fruits, knows Whitebeard's territory and killed an emperor so Dragon was confident he would become one. Finally it would significantly weaken the world government so the revolutionary army could take over in due time. It made the seas more chaotic thus forcing the world government to spend more resources on it on a long term.

Finally Luffy does not know about BlackBeard being a revolutionary. Dragon kept that secret which is why he was absent when the rest of the Knights of D were present

Next is a profile of each of the Knights of D giving a description of them. You don't have to check it out to enjoy the fic but you'll enjoy more if you do.

Please review for I am more inclined to continue. There always appreciated


	5. Not an Update

Not a chapter

This is merely to ensure that the fic reaches the 10000 word mark. I'll admit it was a tough fic for me to write considering I was already doing Shippuden with all the stuff that I'm doing but I really wanted to write a fic like this. I always enjoyed the animes and mangas that have groups. Like CP9, Seven Warlords and Four Emperors for One Piece, Akatsuki for Naruto, Gotei 13, Espada and Stern Ritters for Bleach, I wanted to make a group of my own hence Knights of D was born.

This fic features the Knights of D as the main antangonist group led by Dragon.

Also I always enjoy the whole turn to the dark side thing. I think it's always entertaining and it never gets old. And I think the revolutionary army would be perfect for it since we do not know much about them, it would be perfect. Besides I was always interested in the revolutionary army so it quickly became a popular place of interest for me.

About the harem thing. Well I know most fans out there are LuffyxNami but there are still plenty of LuffyxRobin, LuffyxVivi, LuffyxHancock, LuffyxShirahoshi etc. So to make all of them happy I'd just make one big harem. Though too be honest a harem is a bit hard to do. But hey, Luffy's got so many girls so why not.

Besides perhaps the reason there are so many D's in the world is because the ancestor was like Luffy. Someone who likes helping out a lot so a lot of women fell for him. It might explain why they are so many D's in the world. So hey, Luffy should continue the trend of his ancestor.

Again this was meant simply to get the fic to 10000 words. You do not have to review. But you could check out my other fics. One Piece Shippuden and my LuffyxShirahoshi fics.

Again review for it keeps me motivated.


	6. Plans for Invasion and Cleansing

**Plans for Invasion and Cleansing**

The next chapter is here. It reveals quite a lot. Review and tell me what you think. And please read the notes at the end because it clarifies things that might be confusing.

"The time is near," said Dragon.

"Time for what father?," asked Luffy.

"Time for what? Isn't obvious. Time to invade Mariejois." Replied Dragon.

"Already father?" asked a perplexed Luffy.

"Why yes Luffy." Confirmed Dragon.

"Truth be told, I wasn't expecting to have the invasion of Mariejois this soon. In fact, the invasion wasn't supposed to take place for several more years but you joining certainly speed things up," explained Dragon.

"I am very selective when it comes to choosing members to be part of the Knights of D. Each must have great power, be a D, have all three types of haki and have awakened the power of D. Each of these requires luck as you should know." Continued Dragon.

"It's really tough finding people who meet each of these. And even if they do, they need to have the most important thing. And I believe you know what that is." Said Dragon.

"Be loyal to you, your army and your cause," answered Luffy immediately knowing that this was the most important aspect. Not just for the Knights of D but for all members of the revolutionary army.

"I wasn't expecting to find another candidate to become a member of the Knights of D so soon. And I certainly wasn't expecting it to be you of all people on this world. I was at Lougetown to see if there was a possibility but I could immediately tell that would never happen." Said Dragon.

"So to think that you would join my army of your own free will. Even now it still surprises me. And you already met quite a few of the requirements to be a member of the Knights of D. And I fully believed that you would be able to awaken the Power of D since you are my son. And despite being here for only a short time, your loyalty was certainly with me." Continued Dragon.

"But even if you were the perfect candidate to become a Knight, I still did not expect you to become a member so quickly. It takes years to master the Power of D. You achieved it in just a few weeks. That is the fastest of any D in history, including myself and Roger. Not only that, I thought it would take years for you to become loyal enough to the army for the rank. Yet it took a few weeks. Truly I did not expect things to go so well." Finished Dragon.

"Thank you father. But it was thanks to your training as well as the battles with the other Knights that I was able to become this strong. Sure I was brought to the brink of death several times but in the end, it was worth it. I am know strong enough to serve you and help you crush the world government," answered Luffy.

"Well said Luffy. Spoken like a true Knight of D." replied Dragon to Luffy's speech.

"Anyway your joining occurred at the perfect time. You see this year is the world government's council of the Kings. Also known as Reverie." Said Dragon.

"Reverie what's that? I think I heard about it a few times back on Fishman Island but I can't remember what it is about." Asked Luffy.

"It's sort of a gathering of major figures of the world government. It takes place every four years. Important people from all over the world would be gathering there. Kings, princess, princesses, politicians and other high ranking people from different islands, cities and kingdoms would be present to discuss world affairs. We are going to invade during this year's Reverie" explained Sabo just entering and joining the conversation.

"Welcome Sabo, glad you could make it." Said Dragon to the most powerful member of the Knights of D.

"Greetings Lord Dragon, Luffy-sama," greeted Sabo politely in his usual monotone aloof voice.

"You too Sabo," greeted Luffy back.

"Well as I was saying. Many high ranking officials would be there. The Gorosei and the Tenryuubito should be there as well." Further explained Sabo.

"Those heartless bastards. The ones who ordered the destruction of Robin's homeland and made her life hell. And those stuck up bastard Tenryuubito. If they are going to be there, I want to be there as well to kill them all." Said Luffy in an angered voice with haki beginning to leak out.

Of course both Dragon and Sabo were not even fazed by Luffy's haki as both are powerful experienced warriors of D so neither were intimidated the slightest.

"Furthermore with so many high officials present, it's only natural that they would have high protection. Because of that many vice admirals would be there as well. Also Admiral Kizaru, Fleet Admiral Akainu and World Government Commander in Chief Kong would be there as well."explained Sabo.

"Akainu that bastard who killed Ace. He is the one I want to kill the most. Hey dad, Sabo, during the invasion, I want to be the one to kill Akainu." Said Luffy in a deeply angry and hateful voice while clutching his chest from feeling his scare throb at the mention of Akainu's name and the prospect of killing him. At the same time, hateful haki was coming from him.

"We can't make any promises. Akainu is the fleet admiral for a reason. He earned that position by battling an admiral class enemy for 10 days straight. And since Aokiji was an admiral at the time, he had great mastery over haki which made it even harder for Akainu to defeat. Whoever faces Akainu during the invasion will have to go all out and fight with the intention of killing him,"explained Sabo.

"The Shichibukai are also given invitations to come and serve as bodyguards but it is optional and usually all of them except Kuma ignore it," said Sabo.

"Kuma," thought Luffy.

"What is it?" asked Dragon.

"Well Kuma did save us back at Sabody Archipelago. So I wanted to thank him for saving me and my crew." Said Luffy in a soft voice.

Dragon and Sabo both had their eyes shadowed.

"I see. Well that makes sense. But it wouldn't make that much of a difference. Kuma is a full Pacifista, a complete human weapon. He no longer has any free will of his own. You would have trouble thanking him because of that," said Dragon in a soft voice.

"But I still wanted to thank him." Said Luffy.

Both Dragon and Sabo were silent for a moment.

"Very well. But only if you see him first. It is all out war so the Knights would not be holding back," said Dragon with a regretful tone.

Luffy himself had his eyes downcast.

"However." Said Dragon suddenly

At this Luffy quickly perked up.

"I would have the Knights try to avoid Kuma to give you the opportunity. Sabo can you handle that?" asked Dragon to the leader of the Knights of D.

"It shall be done Lord Dragon," answered Sabo in a respectful tone.

"One more thing father," asked Luffy.

Luffy then paused for the next question because it was one he needed to know.

"Will Alabasta and Ryuuga Kingdom be there?" Luffy asked the question.

Both Sabo and Dragon narrowed their eyes and had serious looks on each of their faces. It was known that Luffy defeated Crocodile and saved Alabasta Kingdom and became good friends with princess Vivi in the process. Also it was known that Luffy defeated Hody Jones saving Ryuuga Kingdom and also became good friends with princess Shirahoshi, the current reincarnation of the ancient weapon Poseidon. Simply asking about those two showed that Luffy still held deep loyalty to his nakama despite swearing allegiance to the revolutionary army. Of course it was a curious question and they needed Luffy so they decided to answer.

"Yes, both Alabasta Kingdom and Ryuuga Kingdom received invitations to attend this year's Reverie. So it is likely that king Nefatari Cobra and princess Vivi both of Alabasta along with King Neptune and princess Shirahoshi of Ryuuga Kingdom would be present." Answered Sabo with his eyes narrowed and keeping a sharp eye on Luffy.

"Vivi, Shirahoshi," thougth Luffy who began to reminisce on the memories he had with the two.

"I see," said Luffy finally after a few moments.

"Also Luffy one more thing. We still have time before the invasion of Mariejois so I have a special mission for you." Said Dragon.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"I want you to kill Big Mam." Dragon stated.

"Big Mam you mean the emperor of the sea."

"That is correct. I believe that after you saved Fishman Island that you would have some issues with her. So I figured it would be best to send you" Dragon said.

Luffy then remembered the events of Fishman Island and how Big Mam was willing to destroy it because of some candy. She was willing to kill Shirahoshi, Hachi, Camie, Pappug, Neptune, the Neptune princes and all the people because of some candy. He then remembered how he declared war on her and how he'll beat her in the New World and make Fishman Island his territory. Of course the way he is now, he obviously can't make Fishman Island his territory but he can still protect the people of Fishman Island by killing Big Mam.

"I'll do it father," said Luffy with steel and finality in his voice.

"Very well, you are expected to leave immediately." Said Dragon.

"Of course you are needed for the invasion of Mariejois so you'll need to finish Big Mam, be back here and completely healed for the invasion. So you have a fairly narrow time frame to work with. Can you handle it?" asked Dragon.

"Yes" answered Luffy with an affirmative nod of his head.

"We still have quite a bit of time before Reverie actually takes place. During that time, a few loose ends are needed to be tied up. One of which is the execution of Big Mam." Said Dragon.

"Like what?" asked Luffy.

"Just some loose ends, nothing for you to worry about." Replied Dragon.

"Well for now, you focus on your mission. Go!" ordered Dragon.

"Okay" said Luffy as he left.

When Luffy was gone, Sabo and Dragon continued to converse.

"Despite being very loyal to the army, he still clearly is attached to his nakama." said Sabo voicing his concerns.

"Well that is true. But in the end, his loyalty to us exceeds his loyalty to his nakama." rebuked a confident Dragon.

"Still, he clearly cares for them. That might be a problem," said Sabo.

"That's true. But I don't think it would become that big of a problem unless we actually harm them. As long as we are not responsible for them getting hurt, he should remain loyal to us." said Dragon.

"And if it comes down to one of us harming his nakama" asked Sabo voicing the million dollar question.

Dragon was silent for a moment.

"I suppose we would have to do what needs to be done. We are so close to conquering the world government. We cannot have anything stopping us right now." Said Dragon.

"However if we do harm them, we must make sure at all costs that Luffy does not find out about it," said Dragon.

"Of course we'll try as much as possible not to harm," finished Dragon.

"Very well my lord," said Sabo in a respectful tone of voice.

"Anyway its time for the cleansing to begin." Said Dragon.

"I see," said Sabo.

"There are clearly a few revolutionaries in the army who would not approve of an assault on Mariejois and would try to stop us. They would have to be killed." Said Dragon.

"Ivankov is one of them. That freak would be more interested in protecting the subordinates than achieving our objective. He too would have to be disposed off." Said Dragon.

"What about Luffy?" asked Sabo.

"During his break into Impel Down, Ivankov was a major ally of his. If he dies, Luffy would surely not react well," said Sabo.

"We'll make sure he doesn't find out. Tell him that the world government found out where he was and sent a force to kill him. His newkama friends were also killed trying to protect him."

"Notify Monroe of the Knights of D. Have him kill Ivankov and the rest of those idiots on that newkama country." Said Dragon.

"As you wish my lord." Said Sabo in his usual respectful voice when speaking with Dragon.

"Also Red Hair Shanks and Kaido would have to be disposed off. Both are threats to us ruling the world. Even if we destroy the world government, both would still oppose us. During the war of the best Kaido tried to attack Whitebeard to seize power. Red Hair was able to intercept and stop him. He might try to use the destruction of the world government to seize power. He would have to be killed," said Dragon.

"And Shanks is even more dangerous to our cause. Shanks is one of Roger's former nakama. As a result he knows all about the power of D. Also he witnessed my battle with Roger meaning he knows of my abilities. Having seen Roger fight with the power of D many times, he knows all about it, including how to counter it. Likewise he knows of my devil fruit powers so he'll know how to fight me. He too knows the true history and the location of Uranus. Furthermore Shanks was Roger's student making him my enemy as well. He is curSabotly one of my most dangerous enemies and he would definitely oppose me so he would have to be taken out." Stated Dragon as a matter of fact.

"Shall I take him out my lord?" asked Sabo.

"No I have a better idea. I'll have Teach kill him instead. There is clearly history between Shanks and Teach and I know that right now Teach is strong enough to kill him," said Dragon.

"You plan to have Teach kill Shanks in order to avoid Luffy suspecting that we would be responsible for Red Hair's death correct," said Sabo seeing what Dragon was planning.

"That is correct. Luffy already has bad history with Teach over his capture of Ace. He would certainly believe that Teach or Blackbeard would do something like kill Shanks. "said Dragon.

"And Luffy would believe that Blackbeard did it to get one step closer to becoming pirate king or something similar, not because you ordered it,"said Sabo.

"That is correct. Teach was chosen to kill Shanks not only because of his history with Shanks, but because Luffy would never question as to why he did it, nor would he suspect us. As a result he would never find out." Said Dragon

"It certainly would be disastrous if Luffy found it," said Sabo.

"Indeed it would," said Dragon.

"Not to mention, Luffy would be able to channel his rage at Shank's death along with Ivankov's during the invasion of Mariejois"

"As for Kaido, well you could handle him," said Dragon.

"Yes my lord." said Sabo.

"I'll order the rest of the Knights of D to be prepared to purge the revolutionary army of its traitors or those who would not support our cause. In the mean time you are ordered to kill Kaido of the Four Emperors," said Dragon.

"Very well lord Dragon" answered Sabo.

Dragon then got off his throne with his cloak flowing.

"Let the cleansing begin," said Dragon.

Another bombshell chapter. Well as usual some notes and explanations.

First on Teach killing Shanks. I know a lot of you wanted to have Luffy kill Shank because you are interested in the meeting between Luffy and Shanks and how it would turn out. But Luffy is still loyal to his nakama and still loyal to Shanks, despite him being very loyal to Dragon. He just wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill Shanks. If Dragon ordered Luffy to kill Shanks, then Luffy might become enraged that his father ordered him to kill his friend and idol and he would leave the army. Dragon doesn't want to take that chance. So instead, Blackbeard would do it. Luffy would easily believe that Blackbeard would kill Shanks just for power and instead want to kill him not knowing he did it under orders of his father Dragon.

Shanks is dangerous to Dragon. Since Shanks is a former crewmate of Roger, Shanks knows about the power of D. He has seen Roger use the power of D many times so he knows a lot about it. So it is likely that he would know how to counter it. Also he has seen Dragon fight a big battle with Roger so he knows about Dragon's devil fruit powers. So he knows about both of Dragon's sources of power, the devil fruit and the power of D. So he'll know how to fight and ultimately kill him. Shanks also knows the true history if you recall the Straw Hat's conversation with Rayleigh at Sabody Archipelago and the location of the ancient weapon Uranus. Also because Shanks was close to Roger he would never support the army, in fact like his ex captain, he would oppose Dragon. So Dragon needs Shanks dead. He can't get Luffy to do it since Luffy holds him in high regard and doing that might make Luffy leave the army. So Blackbeard would do it instead. They have history so he's perfect.

The fight between Roger and Dragon. I did say that there was an epic battle between Dragon and Roger. I wouldn't reveal much but I would say that it was different that Garp's battle with Roger. Roger saw Garp as a rival and friend. Dragon on the other hand I would tell you is by far Roger's strongest and greatest enemy. They do look about the same age, both are extraordinarily powerful and as seen so far in this story have almost opposite personalities. Roger is carefree like Luffy was and Dragon cold and manipulative. Roger vs Garp would be Pirate vs Marine. Roger vs Dragon on the other hand would be good vs evil. I'll reveal the nature of this colossal battle later.

Reverie. Well I did hear in the Fishman Island Arc that Reverie is supposed to take place this year. So I figured it would be the perfect time to invade the Holy Land. More importantly Vivi and Shirahoshi would be there. This would set up the fateful meeting between two of Luffy's girls, Vivi and Shirahoshi. Also the fact that many big people would be there would allow the revolutionary army to showcase there terrifying power. Not to mention all the important people are in one location so it is the perfect chance to kill a good chunk of their enemies.

About the high security at Reverie. I just made that up. I figured for a big event like Reverie where so many important people are gathering, naturally they would have beefed up security. So I believe that quite a few vice admirals, Kizaru, the fleet admiral Akainu and Commander in Chief Kong along with the Gorosei would be there all at once. So basically this would be the best opportunity to take out the world government.

Kill the Emperors first. The emperors are a threat to the revolutionary army, each for their own reasons. Big Mam and Kaido might use this to seize more power and Shanks will always be an enemy to Dragon. So they have to be taken out. Also the emperors death would make the Reverie more important since the death of three emperors would cause the world government to panic and bring everyone together at Reverie to try and tackle the situation.

About Luffy seeming a bit softer and OC. Well he had to be OC for the story to work. So sorry about that. And if the timeskip was too long, it would mean Reverie has already past and the Straw Hats would become too strong if the timeskip was too long. Also I didn't want him to appear heartless or too cold. I wanted him to still care for everyone. I just don't see how he could have a harem if he is completely cold blooded.

Luffy mastering the Power of D in a few weeks. Well Luffy basically created Gear Second right after seeing CP9 perform Soru. And the time skip between that and invading Ennies Lobby was just a few hours. So in a few hours, Luffy basically invented Gear Second on the spot. Not to mention that Rayleigh said that two years would not be enough for anyone to master just one type of haki. Luffy on the other hand in a year and a half mastered all three. Let's face it. Luffy grows extremely fast.

Dragon finding it tough to find another Knight of D. Well the requirements are you must be extremely strong, have all three types of haki, be a D and awaken the power of D. Each requires luck so to have all four is just hard. Truth be told, Dragon wasn't expecting to find another Knight in years. But he did not expect Luffy to join the army.

The invasion taking place so soon. Well if I had to wait for reverie in another four years all the Straw Hats would be too strong for the Knights. Also Dragon stated that it took years to master the power of D. Dragon wasn't going to invade until Luffy was ready. Luffy was ready in just a month. And it was close to Reverie, in other words, Luffy was ready at the perfect time.

I know a lot of you wanna see more Straw Hats. But this is a war so I'll need to move between the Straw Hats and the Knights. Don't worry the Straw Hats will get their time. Sanji will definitely react to the death of Ivankov and the newkama. Ussop would react to the death of Shanks thinking his father might have died too. Also the Straw Hats should know that Vivi and Shirahoshi would be at Reverie so naturally they would be interested. They will be concerned that Vivi or Shirahoshi were hurt.

Dragon is evil. He now orders the killing of his own men. Trust me, the story would reveal even more evil things about him. He is the main bad guy and the strongest. His devil fruit is the storm storm fruit.

Storm Storm fruit: Ability to create and control storms and storm elements at will. Wind, clouds, rain, thunder, lightening, tornadoes, snow and hail, they all answer to him. It is a paramecia type and probably the most overpowered in this story. I'll reveal more later.

Luffy killing Big Mam. Well Luffy did declare war on Big Mam. This way he is still kinda helping his crew. It will also make things more interesting during his inevitable confrontation with Shirahoshi.

Finally a review wanted to know if I was adding Margaret and Makino. Margaret maybe, Makino no. Makino seems to already have a child judging from a cover. Also I want the harem to consists of girls that were really helped or saved by Luffy. Nami was saved from Arlong, Vivi's kingdom was saved, Robin was freed from the world government, Shirahoshi was freed from Vander Decken and her kingdom saved and Hancock while was not really saved by Luffy is in love with him. These women would take Luffy's dark side much worse than others who do not know him so well. Margaret while close to him was never saved by him and never seemed to have feelings of love for him. Though she did have an obsession with his testicles. So Makino definitely no, Margaret maybe. You decide.

As for that everyone tell me if you want Margaret in the harem. If I get enough yes's them she's in.

And review please. Gives me more motivation.


	7. Shanks and Blackbeard

**Shanks and Blackbeard**

Deep in the New World, one of the four strongest pirates crews in the world, the Red Hair Pirates captained by the infamous Red Hair Shanks, who was one of the four empowers of the sea was currently on an island deep in the New World. The crew was happily being themselves, their usually cheery selves that showed that this crew is the one that indeed was the model for the Straw Hats Pirates. Both crews were very similar, both were led by a powerful captain who loved his crew and loved to party and have good times, both were tightly knit crews and both were extremely powerful. Of course there were two main differences, the first being the size, the Red Hair Pirates were obviously larger than the Straw Hats, the second being the composition where the Straw Hats had some of the most bizarre crewmates of all pirates crews which included a talking reindeer, a cyborg and even a living skeleton. Nonetheless the Red Hair pirates were partying like there was no tomorrow.

"Alright everyone let's party till we drop!" shouted a drunk over enthusiastic Shanks.

"Sure thing cap," replied one of the crew of the Red Hair Pirates.

"Jeez I swear Shanks you would party over anything," said the first mate of the Red Hair Pirates who despite his serious composure couldn't help but smile at his captain's antics.

"That's the captain for you," said Lucky Ro, the fat crewmate.

"The chances of this guy ever turning down a party is the day I'll retire as a sniper," said Yassop, father of Ussop and sniper of the Red Hair Pirates.

"Che like that'll ever happen, I'd definitely sooner say that you'll retire as a sniper than Shanks turning down a party," replied another crewmate of Shanks.

"Hahahaha, no way in hell would I ever turn down a party," replied Shanks.

"See, told you," said the same crewmate.

Shanks continued partying, laughing and generally having a good time when all of a sudden a felt a feeling take over him. He couldn't describe this feeling but he could definitely say that it wasn't a good one. He could pass it off as just a fleeting thing, but Shanks was no rookie. He was an experienced pirate who travelled with the greatest pirate ever, the Pirate King Gol Roger as well as now currently one of the four emperors of the sea. Experience told him that this feeling was a sign. An omen that something bad was going to happen. He learned a long time ago, perhaps from his mentor Gol Roger along with his years of experience both with the late Pirate King along with his own crew that you cannot ignore these feelings. These feelings are as important to a captain as a log pose is to a navigator. It is what steers you on the right path. And right now these feelings was telling him of something really bad happening. This was followed by a physical feeling in two places. The first was on his lost arm where he sacrificed it to save Luffy. The second was on his scarred eye which had three scars that were given to him by BlackBeard who right now was equal in rank with Shanks. The feeling in his eye told him that whatever was going to happen, Teach was going to be related somehow. Likewise the feeling in his left arm suggested that something was happening to Luffy and it was big. But he couldn't understand why he would have both of these strange feelings together. However right now he couldn't do anything about it.

Beckman, Shanks trusted first mate noticed the change in his captain's demeanor.

"Captain, are you all right," said a concerned Beckman.

Shanks immediately left his brooding upon hearing his crewmate and first mate.

"Yeah sure I'm fine," said Shanks with a reassuring smile on his face.

Yassop and Luck Ro both veterans of the Red Hair pirates also noticed their captain's change in behavior but chose to do nothing and move on. Everyone decided it was best to drop the subject and continue partying as usual. Nonetheless Shanks and his more veteran crewmates kept their guard up because they knew that Shanks felt something which meant that they must be on their guard. However there was no need to panic some of the newer or weaker crew members so they decided to continue the party. This party was indeed what people would call the calm before the storm.

And indeed that was the perfect description for the event as they were greeted by a most unpleasant visitor. The newest and arguably strongest of the four emperors, the BlackBeard Pirates led by Marshall D Teach also known as BlackBeard of the four emperors and secretly member of the dreaded Knights of D.

"Zehahahaha how nice to see you Red Hair? You are looking as good as ever," said BlackBeard in his usual pompous and condescending voice.

"Same to you Teach, indeed same to you," replied Shanks with his eyes extremely sharp and his sword in hand.

Likewise his crew also had weapons in hand and were prepared to fight. The scene was almost identical to the previous confrontation between the Red Hair and BlackBeard Pirates two years ago at Marineford.

"You are looking as good as always. Tell me how is that eye of yours?" said Teach poking fun at Shanks scarred eye.

"It's the same as when I first got it from you the day we fought. And I can still feel it twinging at your very sight," said a serious Shanks and if you look closely you could indeed see it twinge.

"Zehahahahaha well that is to be expected. After all it is probably the only scar you ever got in battle that has yet to heal and probably never will," said Teach continuing making references to Shanks' eye.

Shanks narrowed his eyes as he could feel his eye continuing to twinge. In fact it was twinging even more now that the War Of The Best at Marineford two years ago.

"Enough games. What are you doing here Teach, no BlackBeard?" said Shanks finally getting to business.

"Zehahahahaha, as hostile as ever Red Hair. The way you are right now Shanks is the same as you were two years ago when we last met. The same look in your eyes and sword in hand. This really is dejavu," said Blackbeard with his usual attitude.

"We are both Emperors of the New World. And you know that any emperor who comes into the territory of another emperor without permission is equal to a declaration of war. And I doubt I would ever give you permission to enter my lands. So again, what are your intentions for showing up here." said Shanks with his voice raising.

"No need to get all hostile there Red Hair. After all we have so much history. We were both formerly part of two of the greatest pirate crews in the world, we both are emperors and we both had quite a date didn't we on that day. We are a lot alike. Where's your love?" said Blackbeard whose confidence and arrogance had not wavered a bit upon hearing Shank's serious voice.

"We are nothing alike. You betrayed your own crew. You killed one of your own crewmates, turned another over to the World Government for power and murdered your own captain in cold blood. You are the worst scum out there. You and me Blackbeard, are nothing alike. Now for the last time what do you want by coming here?" stated Shanks with steel in his voice.

"There you ago again trying to deny the truth. You of all people should know how tough it is to become truly the greatest in the Pirate World. It is merciless to those who lack the conviction to do what is necessary to obtain power. You have to do what you must in order to become truly great," said Teach who finally started talking about something serious.

"I killed my crewmate Thatch and stole the devil fruit he found. Then I turned over Ace to the world government so that I could become a Shichbukia. Using the privileges granted to those who obtained the title of Shichbukai I was able to get access into Impel Down to recruit new crewmates. I believe you already met them back at Marineford. Also I was able to kill me ex–captain, Whitebeard as well as steel his devil fruit powers. I am the first person in history to have two devil fruits. I have some of the world's most heinous criminals as my subordinates and conquered all of Whitebeard's territory. Thus as a result I became a member of the four emperors of the sea and that much closer to becoming Pirate King. I did what was necessary to become what I am today. You too had to do what was necessary to become the great pirate that you are. You know this to be true." Said Blackbeard explaining his actions.

Shanks listened to his explanation to with his eyes shadowed by his hair. It was clear to everyone, even those who didn't know him personally that he was in a seriously bad mood and took what Blackbeard said personally.

"So that's it huh, That's it. All the terrible things that you've done. All the pain that you've cause. All the people, both pirate and marine alike who lost their lives during the war two years ago. All that was because you thought it was necessary to achieve power and become the pirate king," Shanks said in a low voice with his eyes still shadowed.

"The whole world knows what I did. But do they know the truth? Do they really know what happened or just what they read in the newspaper?" said Blackbeard in a cryptic yet still arrogant tone.

"What do you mean?" replied Shanks who was now confused.

"The world knows I defeated Portgas D Ace, Or should I say Gol D Ace and handed him to the world government becoming a Shicbukia in the process. The world knows I entered Marineford and killed Whitebeard and stole his devil fruit powers becoming the first person to have two devil fruits. The world knows that I became one of the four emperors of the sea. But do they know the whole truth? The truth of what really was going on with when those events transpired," continued Blackbeard.

"Dammit what the hell are you trying to say here Blackbeard?" said Shanks who was becoming more confused by the minute. Likewise his crew were equally confused.

A few tense moments to add even more tension to the suspense that was currently going on.

"Zehahaha. Fine I'll tell you the truth. You see, everything that I have done so far was under orders of a higher power," said Teach finally releasing the bombshell.

Silence. That was all that was present. It is incredible how the atmosphere can change so drastically with the utterance of a single phrase. The phrase "higher power" was enough to change the entire complexion of the whole confrontation. Not just this one but the whole New Age that they were currently in after the Golden Age which ended with Whitebeard's death. The war of the best was one which indeed changed the world. Three Warlords were lost, Blackbeard, Moriah and Jinbe along with the death of an emperor. Indeed it was a war which changed the world. And now Shanks and his crew just found out that the man who manipulated the entire war was working for someone else. This was too much for everyone especially Shanks. The entire crew especially Shanks himself was in a state of shock after hearing this.

"What do you mean Blackbeard, are you saying that everything you did was because someone ordered you to?" shouted a still perplexed Shanks.

"That's right Red Hair, everything I did was under orders of my leader," said Blackbeard.

"Everything I done was under his orders. Defeating Ace and handing him over to the World Government which would prompt Whitebeard to go to war with the world government to save his nakama. And then entering the war and killing Whitebeard. Even taking the title of Emperor. Everything was because I was ordered to." said BlackBeard.

"Of course some things I did on my own. For example killing one of Whitebeard's crewmates was done specifically to get Ace to follow me. Telling everyone I wanted to be Pirate King was also my choice to make everything easier. Likewise getting the Schibukai title simply made things easier to carry out his orders. I honestly didn't care about it nor even needed it to begin with. It did allow me entrance into Impel Down as well as made sneaking into Marineford easier. Also getting Whitebeard's power was a huge bonus." continued Blackbeard.

"Of course you entering and stopping the war of the best was suspected by my leader who knows you somewhat so he ordered me not to engage you. Honestly I wouldn't have engaged you anyway if I was given a choice. However if he did order me to fight you, I would naturally," said Blackbeard.

"So who is this leader you speak of? And how does he know me?" asked Shanks the most important question.

"Oh it is someone who you are very familiar with." Said Blackbeard.

Then with a maniacal look on his face he finally said "Monkey D Dragon, leader of the revolutionary army."

That name was met with reactions from everyone of the Red Hair Pirates. Monkey D Dragon was the most infamous and most dangerous figure in the world, even more feared than the Pirate King. If Roger was the pinnacle of pirates, then Dragon was the pinnacle of all those who opposed the world government. Dragon is so feared that he is known worldwide as the world's most wanted man. In fact he is more wanted the Gol Roger himself when he was alive. All the members of the Red Hair Crew had gasps on their faces. But the one with the biggest reaction was none other than Shanks himself.

"Dragon,"said Shanks with his face in a scorn.

Memories of that dangerous man came back to Shanks like a movie projector. Shanks could still remember that man. How so extraordinarily powerful he was that the Roger Pirates thought he was a god. How he came so close to killing his former crew, his captain and destroying the world by attempting to awaken the ancient weapon Uranus. However Roger was able to stop him. However Roger wasn't the type to kill his enemies which was why he let Dragon live. The mere mention of that man's name is enough to send a chill down his spine which is something considering that as one of the four great pirates of the New World, nothing should scare him.

"I knew the moment I heard his name that he was the leader of the revolutionary army. And from reading in the newspapers that his full name was Monkey D Dragon only confirmed that is was the same guy from 20 years ago," said Shanks with a extremely hateful look on his face.

"The moment I heard he was alive, I knew I would have to do something to stop him. But as leader of the revolutionary army he was mostly liberating countries from the world government and freeing people from slavery. He didn't seem to be doing anything bad. I thought his defeat at the hands of captain Roger changed him for the better so I never bothered. It looks like I was wrong. But to think he was doing something as big as manipulating a whole war, that's just seems crazy. At the same time I'm not surprised considering it is him of all people. Something like this is something he would surely do. Not to mention it's possible for a man like him" said Shanks.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that your working for him. I mean it really took me by surprise when you said that you were working for someone. Someone like you who has two of the strongest devil fruits and are one of the four emperors. For someone as strong as you to be working for someone else, that person must really be somebody extremely strong. But now finding out that it was Dragon, it doesn't surprise me one bit. Extremely strong is an understatement to describe that man. He was equally as strong as captain Roger." Said Shanks.

"Equally as strong as Roger. Zehahaha. How wrong you are. You see they may have been on par with each other. But that was twenty years ago. Lord Dragon has gotten much stronger since then. He is now the strongest being in the world," said Blackbeard.

Shanks could only grit his teeth knowing that Blackbeard was right. And that meant that even if he wanted to stop Dragon, at this point he couldn't. Especially now that he had an entire army backing him.

Teach seeing the despair on Shanks face couldn't help but taunt him even more.

"Zehahaha I bet now you wish you hadn't saved Luffy's life and gave him your Straw Hat. After all he is the son of your captain's greatest enemy," said Teach in a taunting voice.

"Luffy may be Dragon's son, but he is not Dragon himself. He has done nothing wrong. He is not like Dragon," said Shanks in a firm voice.

"Oh is that so. Well you see things are different now. He is no longer the little boy whom you gave your hat to." Said Teach still in his taunting voice.

"Your right, he is not. He is now a man who will return my hat to me and become the king of the Pirates. You wouldn't know since you never wanted to be king of the Pirates to begin with," said Shanks countering Blackbeard's statement.

"Zehahaha. I wouldn't know. I know more than you think. You see I am a member of Dragon's greatest fighters, the Knights of D. And guess what, Luffy is one of them," said Blackbeard.

The look of utter horror was seen clearly on Shanks' face. He could not believe what he just heard. The boy who begged to join his crew and swore to become the King of the Pirates was now not only allied with Blackbeard, but a subordinate of the most dangerous being in the world. Just what has happened to him. He kept track of Luffy's whereabouts through the newspapers and now he finds out that Luffy is one of Dragon's men. Granted he is Dragon's son and a son would naturally want to help his father but this, giving up his dream, abandoning his nakama for a man who wants rule the world. He recently read that his crew, the Straw Hat Pirates recently became active again and now he's hearing that Luffy is now with the revolutionary army serving under his father. Just what happened in just a month?

"No, Luffy wouldn't do that. He loves his crew and wants to be the Pirate King. He wouldn't just abandon all that to be part of Dragon's group," said Shanks with a serious voice.

"I don't know exactly why he chose to leave his crew but it is no longer important. He is now one of Lord Dragon's elite warriors. And furthermore, Lord Dragon has helped him awaken the Will of D," said Teach.

The look of shock was apparent on Shanks face. He knew how powerful the Will of D was having seen his captain harness its power many times to overcome seemingly impossible obstacles. To think that Luffy would awaken this ancient and powerful bloodline like Roger. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised. Luffy was always capable of amazing things and even though he didn't want to admit it, was Dragon's son who himself was a master of this power, if not the greatest master of this ability. And if he was with Dragon, then it would make sense that Luffy awaken it and master it quickly. Despite being incredibly disappointed in Luffy he couldn't help but feel proud that the boy had come so far. If only he wasn't on the wrong side, then he would have certainly made Pirate King with his new powers.

"You know despite how I'm feeling hearing that the little anchor is now on the side of evil, I can't help but feel proud of the brat." Said Shanks smiling for the first time.

"What?" asked a confused Teach whose smile and cocky attitude left him immediately. Why the hell would Shanks be happy about what he just heard about Luffy?

"Its really strange. I mean I find out that the boy whom I was willing to even sacrifice my arm for to achieve his dream has given up on it. And even worse he gave up his dream to help a being whose purpose in life is to destroy everything. But still, I am happy the brat has come far. Even since I met him, I knew he was just like captain Roger. He was just like him, even more like him than his own son Ace whom I met before. And he certainly had more in common to captain Roger than his real father, that bastard Dragon. And now that he has awakened the Will of D, he is now even more like him. Yep he is certainly going to become the Pirate King. I know it." Said Shanks with a real smile on his face.

Blackbeard on the other hand was not smiling. He expected Shanks to react badly but he didn't expect this. He didn't expect that despite what he told him, Shanks still believes that he would become the Pirate King.

"I just said that he is now a revolutionary, specifically a Knight of D. There is no way in hell that he would want to become the Pirate King now," said Teach trying to break Shanks again.

"No you're wrong, he would become the Pirate King. He just needs some talking to. Our perhaps some sense knocked into him. And guess what I would be the one to do it," said Shanks with a determined look on his face and his smile never leaving him.

"And I need to kill your leader for trying to tempt my little anchor into betraying everything that he holds dear. Besides as Roger's student, I have a duty to my captain to finish the job he started. Not to mention I do have a score to settle with you for what you did to anchor's brother and captain Roger's son." Said Shanks.

Teach was not happy, not one bit. This confrontation started out exactly like he wanted. He would wear down on Shank's spirit by revealing his true motives. He hoped that also telling him about Luffy would dampen his spirit even more. The result would be that Shanks would be significantly easier to kill. Instead it had the opposite effect. Shanks spirit became stronger upon hearing about Luffy. This fight would be far more difficult than he thought. This was not happening. But nonetheless, he had his orders to complete and he would do so.

"Well I think it's time I answered your earlier question. You know the one about why I'm here. Well the answer is that Lord Dragon has ordered me to kill you," said Teach his smile still gone.

"Well that's great. Because I wasn't going to let you live in any case. Not after all the terrible things you did under Dragon's orders. And now I want to kill you even more for bad mouthing Luffy like that."said Shanks with a confident smile plastered on his face.

"I'm going to kill you Teach," finished Shanks, his smile completely gone and his haki flaring violently as if saying you'll be burned. His crewmates were also in fighting positions.

"You can try Red Hair," finished Teach as darkness began to envelop him and a transparent bubble appeared on both his hands. The Blackbeard Pirates were also in fighting positions.

Later that day.

Shanks was on the ground. He was just defeated by Teach. Teach however was full of injuries himself. He was hoping to avoid this. He was aiming to break Shank's spirit but that backfired and made him stronger. So strong that Teach honestly thought he was going to lose. The two fought a huge battle with their respective crews, one that would be remembered for ages. Despite a valiant effort on Shanks part worthy of a member of the four emperors of the sea, he was defeated. Teach himself had to struggle in this battle like he has never struggled before. It was his toughest fight yet, one which the more it dragged on, the more he felt he was going to lose. Nonetheless he won and Shanks laid on the ground defeated.

Shanks heavily wounded and on the verge on death began looking up in the sky. He began to reminisce on all the good memories he had. All the fun times he had with the Roger Pirates. Arguing with Buggy, getting bonked in the head by Rayleigh, training with Roger, drinking and partying with his nakama. Battles upon battles that made the crew more than just a crew, it made them family.

"Captain Roger, Rayleigh-san, Crocus-san, Buggy, guys" thought Shanks smiling from the memories of his first crew.

He then began to think about his own crew. Their adventures and good times. He remembered his frequent duels with Mihawk where the two fought and become both rivals and friends. He remembered Yassop, Beckman, Lucky Ro, all of them made him the great pirate that he was today. They were his family.

"Ben, Yassop, Ro, Mihawk, everyone," thought Shanks remembering his second crew.

The last memory that crossed his mind was one of his most cherished. A memory he held dear. One which he made in Windmill Village. The memory of a small boy who reminded him so much of his captain.

"I'll form a crew of my own on day Shanks. And I will become king of the Pirates some day," said an enthusiastic five year old Luffy.

"Hahaha. I see then in that case," said Shanks who proceeded to take off his hat.

He then gently placed his hat on the little boy's head.

"You see this hat. It's really precious to me. I want you to take good care of it for me. And return it to me when you become a great pirate." Said Shanks with a gentle smile on his face.

Shanks ship was leaving but he continued to look at the crowd specifically the little boy who was in the arms of a woman named Makino. The little boy was crying while he held the hat in his hand.

"I want you to return the hat to me in good condition. When you become a great pirate." Said Shanks in his mind as and Luffy continued staring at each other.

As the ship began distancing itself to the port, the two continued to have their eyes fixed on each other as if in their own little world.

"We'll meet again too someday Luffy. And when we do, you'll be the king of the Pirates." Said Shanks before the ship was out of view.

Little Luffy who was still crying couldn't take it anymore.

"I would do it Shanks! I would definitely become king of the Pirates! You'll see!" shouted a crying Luffy.

With his back turned no one could see the tears falling from Shanks' eyes as he smiled.

"Captain Roger, you would definitely be happy if you saw this," though Shanks.

Shanks was finally back to the present as his eyes were now tearing from all the wonderful times he had.

"Luffy I know that you are struggling. Dragon has manipulated you to do his bidding. But I know you Luffy, you'll pull through. You'll definitely become King of the Pirates," thought Shanks as tears were spilling from his eyes.

"My one regret is that I wouldn't be alive to see it happen," thought Shanks thinking about his one regret.

"Luffy, everyone. Thank you," though Shanks with a smile on his face as he finally collapsed from his wounds. It has finally happened. Red Hair Shanks, captain of the Red Hair Pirates, formerly a member of the Pirate Kings crew and member of the four emperor of the sea was dead.

The rest of his crew looked on all them crying at the loss of their captain and friend.

In another part of the New World, Monkey D Luffy, son of the revolutionary leader Dragon and the Libra of the Knights of D was currently pursuing Big Mom of the four emperors of the sea. He was ordered to kill her. While travelling he got a strange feeling. A feeling as if someone was touching his shoulder. He looked behind and saw no one. Yet for some reason he couldn't help but think of his mentor and friend Shanks. Despite having cast aside his past upon joining the revolutionary army, he still held his precious people in high regards. Shanks included.

"Shanks," thought Luffy though he didn't know why.

Nonetheless he had to continue his mission to kill Big Mom. As a member of the Knights of D, failure wasn't an option. Yet still on the way he couldn't help his mind from wandering to Shanks.

There is it guys. The latest chapter.

Well first I know a lot of you are getting frustrated that you haven't seen any of the Straw Hats yet. I mean this is One Piece and One Piece is about the Straw Hats. But this is the final war so again I'll have to give all the necessary characters their due.

Next about if and emperor goes into another emperors territory without permission is a declaration of war. I just made this up. But it would make sense. I mean two of the strongest Pirates in the world in the same place. Something is bound to happen. Also when Shanks came to Whitebeard. Whitebeard knew Shanks when he was a brat and knew he wouldn't just come here for a fight without good reason. That's why there was no way between the two.

Continuing on the first part of this chapter was more or less the calm before the storm. A party before a dreadful even happens. And this dreadful event would be the battle between Shanks and Teach which result in Shank's death.

About Shank's feeling. Well Luffy does have a sixth sense for danger. And since the series emphasizes the similarities between Luffy and Roger and Luffy and Shanks, then Shanks should have a similar sixth sense for danger or terrible events.

Blackbeard' taunting. Well Blackbeard does have a habit of conversing with his enemies, even extremely strong ones which is what he was going here.

A lot of Blackbeard actions during the war were not necessarily Dragon's orders. For example Dragon simply told Teach to hand Ace over to the world government. He never said how. Blackbeard was the one who came up with the scheme to kill a crewmate and have Ace pursue him knowing Ace's code. Also certain things were just bonuses. Dragon simply wanted Blackbeard to turn Ace over to the world government prompting the Whitebeard Pirates to go to war. And then in the middle he would kill Ace because he is the son of his mortal enemy and Whitebeard to become a Yonkou. Becoming a Shichbukia wasn't necessary for the Whitebeard Pirates to go to war, turning Ace over was all that was needed. Breaking into Impel Down and getting new crewmates was not necessary to kill Whitebeard. But both made his job easier as the Shichbukai title would make getting into Impel Down easier and sneaking into Marineford easier. Getting new crewmates would bolster his crew but wouldn't affect Dragon's plans. It would however make his crew stronger and thus more of a competitor to becoming an emperor as well as by extension make the revolutionary army stronger. Also stealing Whitebeard's devil fruit was not necessary but it was a bonus. It would make him stronger and thus more likely to become an emperor. And him becoming stronger would naturally mean the Knights of D are stronger. Again most of his actions were not necessary but optional.

Dragon suspected Shanks would enter the war of the best knowing him from Roger's crew. So he ordered Teach not to engage him. Of course Teach knows how strong Shanks is so he wouldn't have fought him anyway unless specifically ordered to by Dragon.

So the nature of the battle between Dragon and Roger is finally revealed. Dragon attempted to unleash the ancient weapon Uranus onto the world. But Roger was able to stop him however he didn't kill him. And now Dragon is back stronger than ever. Roger didn't kill him for more or less the same reasons Luffy doesn't kill his enemies.

Shanks didn't pursue Dragon at first because of what Dragon was doing. Dragon was already defeated by Roger and prevented from unleashing Uranus. Also Dragon was doing things like liberating lands and freeing people from slavery. He was doing anything bad so there was no reason for Shanks to pursue him. In fact because of the things he was doing were good things, Shanks thought Dragon turned over a new leaf. How wrong he was.

Teach attempted to first weaken Shank's spirit by telling him about his true motives and about Luffy. This would make it easier to kill him as he knows Shanks is a strong fighter. Unfortunately that plan backfired badly and Shanks is even stronger than he was before. Teach did not see that coming so the fight was even harder than he imagined.

Shanks reaction to hearing about Luffy. Well Luffy wasn't the type to just cry and wallow in misery after hearing about his crewmates. He is the type who would more smile and beat up whoever was responsible. Shanks who is similar to Luffy is the same. Rather than despairing about how Luffy joined Dragon, he would smile and defeat Dragon for tempting Luffy. But first he has to defeat Blackbeard who was partially responsible for the death of his captain's so Ace and bad mouthing Luffy.

I decided that the battle between Shanks and Teach would happen off screen. I decided that I'll make the debut of the battles later. Also I wanted a guy like Shanks to have a really emotional ending. That's why I added the flashbacks and made him die smiling similar to Roger and Ace. I found the ending to be really sad. Yet I enjoyed it at the same time because of how sad it was. Hope you liked it.

The final scene with Luffy was made to show that Shanks death would have an impact on him despite his sworn allegiance to Dragon.

As usual I hope to get plenty of reviews


	8. To TheHappyCaptain Author Note

This is specifically meant for TheHappyCaptain. Normally I would PM but your review seemed really detailed so I thought that I should at least return the favor. You don't have to read if you don't want to as it is really meant for him but it would help if you had the same views as him.

I'll definitely agree that the reason was weak. However it's tough to write up any sort of argument which would make Luffy leave the crew of his own free will. I mean if its blackmail, then yeah that could work. But to make Luffy really leave. That is hard. I once had a good reason for Luffy to defect from the crew but I already used it up in my other fic One Piece Shippuden. I just cannot think of another. You could check it out if you want. I think you'll agree its definitely better than this one.

The argument is not the basis of the story. The basis is the war. The argument was just needed to get the plot forward. Like a catalyst. The story does not revolve around the argument. If it was then the story would be a Hurt/Comfort one, not an adventure one.

I know Luffy is someone who get's yelled at a lot and should take it personally but it is hard to write about any real confict between the Straw Hats.

Zoro respects Luffy that's true. But during the discussion of Ussop's return Zoro did say that he would leave the crew if Luffy let's other step over him. And that is what Luffy did. He let Nami and Sanji step over him and left. The guy Zoro respects even nearly died for at the hands of Kuma just left over such a petty reason. Why should he defend such an individual? Nami and Sanji not apologizing. They do feel regretful and they might have apologized had he returned to the crew. He did not so they obviously cannot apologize.

I know a lot of people joined the crew specifically because of Luffy but I do not see them as the type of people to just give up if one member leaves even if it's their savior or whatever. If one does leave, they would try to get that person back. If the person doesn't want to come back, they'll have to move on. When Ussop left the crew, they were able to still function though depressed and all.

Luffy joining the army. Well a spoiler here. Luffy is able to get people to follow him despite their extreme situations. Likewise his father has a similar ability to get people even someone like Luffy to follow him. Also without his crew giving him strength, he is more prone to Dragon's brainwashing. That among other reasons to be revealed later in the story.

Luffy is probably the only Straw Hat who would act OC. I definitely plan to have everyone act themselves.

Normally I would just PM certain people but your review seemed very informative so I figured I had to return the favor.


	9. Reaction to the Big News

**Reaction to the Big News**

The next chapter is out. Hope you enjoy and please review.

The Straw Hats were continuing to sail through the seas of the New World onboard the Thousand Sunny. However there were several changes that were noticeable from the past month. The first and biggest change was the absence of perhaps the most important crew member. The founder of the Straw Hat Pirates and ex captain, Monkey D Luffy. The second change was as a result of Luffy's absence. It was the attitude of the crew. Despite the crew still acting their usual selves. For example Zoro still sleeping and training, Sanji still cooking and flirting with the ladies, Nami and Robin sunbathing and reading and bonking idiotic crew members, Franky still working on his inventions, Ussop working on his weapons including his plant like ones and Chopper making medicine. It seemed as if Luffy leaving just sucked the life out of the crew. Before the crew was chaotic, loud and fun. Now the crew just travelled in a much more somber mood. Without Luffy, Ussop and Chopper don't have as much fun as before. As a result there is much less noise disturbing Nami and Robin from reading or having peace and quiet who both ever since Luffy left wished more than anything to have their rubber savior return or at least see him again. Also meal times were significantly quieter now that there were not defending their food from thieving rubber hands. All in all, the crew was not the same as it used to be.

"Everyone, please gather around," said Robin.

"What is it Robin? Found something interesting," said Franky

"Yeah Robin, what is it that could have you calling for all of us?" asked Ussop.

"What is it Robin-chan," asked Sanji in a flirting voice though not exaggerated by his usual heart shaped eyes and useless love poetry.

"You're not going to believe what I just found in the papers," said Robin in a serious voice.

"Well what is it Robin," said Nami also curious as to what could have her onee-sama like this.

Sanji seeing Nami in a curious mood couldn't help but throw a love line at Nami.

With a perverted look on his face," Nami-san is beautiful when she is curious."

Seeing this Zoro couldn't help but throw his line in.

"Stop being such a perverted ero-cook. And that wicked witch of the sea is only ever really curious about money," said Zoro with a bored look.

Hearing this, Sanji couldn't help but leave his love love mode whenever his nemesis Zoro ever said anything.

"You said something seaweed," said Sanji in his usual rude and challenging voice whenever talking to Zoro.

"I said that you're a perverted ero cook. What's the matter, wax in your ears," replied Zoro ready to take the cook on.

"You better watch what you say marimo before I kick your ass," said Sanji ready to make good use of the skills he gained on Okama Paradise.

Zoro was silent for a moment before he replied.

"I think I'll back down this time," said Zoro.

Sanji however was shocked. Since when does the muscle freak ever back down from fighting him.

"What?" he said in a shocked voice.

"You heard me. I think I'll back down. After all I don't want all your germs from flirting instead of showering come onto me. That's why you have all that wax," said Zoro in a bored voice.

Sanji however gritted his teeth. Of course it was something like this. He should have expected as much. Sanji was ready to start a fight when he suddenly stopped.

"Che, like your one to talk. All you do is lift weights and sleep all day. And with all that sweat nonetheless," said Sanji countering Zoro's argument.

"What?" shouted Zoro with a comically angry face before the two went into an all out brawl before it was violently interrupted courtesy of Nami's fist.

"That's enough from you two," said Nami who had her fist smoking.

Likewise Zoro and Sanji were both on the floor with huge bumps on their heads.

"Anyway continue Robin," said Nami turning her attention to Robin.

"AHHHHH!" shouted Sanji.

"What, what is it Sanji-san?" said Brooke looking around.

"I forgot, you called Nami-san a wicked witch of the sea. I'll kick your ass," shouted Sanji.

All the Straw Hats had sweat drops on their heads with the exception of Zoro who was battling Sanji as per usual. Both were knocked out again and had second bumps on their heads this time not from Nami, but from unexpectedly Chopper.

"That's enough you too," shouted Chopper.

The crew all looked at Chopper strangely. Meanwhile Chopper who just realized what he had done went immediately nervous thinking Zoro was going to chop him up and Sanji was going to cook him.

"Argg. What have I done? Now I'm gonna die. I don't wanna die?" shouted Chopper hysterically while running around.

"That's alright Chopper. You were wonderful," said Robin in a soothing and grateful voice both to complement him for his deed and out of gratefulness for stopping the distraction.

"Anyway continue Robin. And none of you better interrupt her," said Nami in a warning voice.

"Well as I was saying, the newspapers had several articles but two of them were really big. Both have worldwide implications," said Robin in a serious voice.

"So what are they Robin-chan," said Sanji now generally curious.

"Three of the four emperors of the sea were murdered," said Robin finally letting out the bombshell news.

"What!" shouted all the crewmembers.

"Here's the article everyone," said Robin as she read the newspaper article to everyone.

"Th-th-three Emperors. Dead all at once," said Ussop shivering.

"The Four Emperors of the Sea are the four strongest pirates in the world. Just one of them dieing is big. And you're saying not one but three of them were killed." said Franky who couldn't help the sweat coming down his face.

"Anyway Robin, which three exactly?" said Zoro who too was intrigued at this serious development.

"Red Hair, Kaido and Big Mom were all murdered in the same time frame," answered Robin seriously.

"That's just hard to believe. The Emperors were supposed to be extremely strong. To think that three would be killed so quickly. Whoever did it must be unbelievable strong," said Sanji whose cigeratte has left his mouth since hearing the news.

"Robin," said Zoro calling out to the archaeologist.

"What is it swordsman-san?" replied Robin.

"You said that they all died at the same time. I don't think that is coincidence. Someone must have planned to have all three of them assassinated at the same time," said Zoro.

"I drew the same conclusion," said Robin.

"It would suggest that there were three parties involved with the murder of the emperors. Or could have simply been three people who individually murdered each emperor," said Robin ominously.

"But it's really scary. If what you say is true then there are three people out there who are strong enough to kill an emperor," said Nami who was scared out of her mind. She believed that after the two years of training that they would be able to handle any obstacle but even she did not believe that they could handle an emperor yet much less three people who could kill one.

"Um everyone, what do we do if we run into any of those guys," said Brooke voicing a question that everyone subconsciously thought about.

"Ahhh I'm scared you guys," shouted a scared Chopper and Ussop.

The crew was all silent. Normally they would be perfectly willing to handle any enemy who comes there way but even they were not too sure about this new and obviously dangerous threat. Despite their training for two years even they were reluctant to face not one but three foes whose power exceeded that of an emperors.

"We'll run," said Zoro seriously.

"What?" shouted the crew again as the thought of Zoro, member of the monster duo now that Luffy is gone would suggest running.

"What did you say marimo?" said Sanji who was shocked that his rival who was a monster would suggest running.

"Normally I wouldn't. But this is an enemy that is too much for us. Even with our training, I don't think it would be enough to take on whoever these guys are. Especially now that Luffy's gone," said Zoro stated the reason for his decision.

The crew had to agree on that one. Luffy was their strongest fighter and now he's gone. In fact the crew always believed they would come out on top specifically because of Luffy's strength and determination and now that he's gone, the crew just didn't feel they could take on someone like that. So they agreed that running would be the best choice.

"We'll run but if we're concerned or have no choice, we'll fight but that's only if we have no choice," said Zoro.

"That would probably be the best decision." Said Robin.

"But this is something that would really change the world now. The Emperors is one of the three great powers of the world that maintained stability. Just losing one of them would plunge the world into chaos which is what happened when Whitebeard died. And now three of them are dead. The world would probably never be the same after this," said Robin.

The rest of the crew knew this to be true and knew that the seas, no the world would never be the same. Then Zoro remember something important.

"Oye Robin, isn't Shanks also known as Red Hair of the four emperors?" asked Zoro even though he knew the answer already.

"Yes he is," answered Robin.

"And Shanks was the one who gave Luffy his hat, then" continued Zoro who did not wish to finish the sentence.

However he didn't need to finish it off as one thought crossed all of the minds of the Straw Hats.

"Luffy" thought all members of the crew.

"Oh my god Luffy," cried Nami whose hand was convering her mouth.

"Luffy really admired Red Hair and he was the one who gave him his Straw Hat," said Robin whose hand was on her chest and you could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Luffy" said Ussop who too was crying.

"Luffy," cried Chopper who was never one to hide his emotions.

Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Brooke all had their heads down thinking about Luffy and what he was going through now.

"First his brother Ace, now his friend Shanks, is there no end to it" said Sanji who too was pained at what Luffy must be going through. Despite his actions at making Luffy leave and always beating up on him even he didn't want this.

"Straw Hat, what are you going through?" said Franky whose voice was soft unlike its usual super tone.

"Luffy-san" said Brooke who is intimately familiar with the pain of loss.

Zoro was silent but if you look closer you could see the sadness in his eyes. He like everyone knows that Luffy is suffering incredibly having lost two people dear to him. Zoro really wished that Luffy never left the crew, that way he could be hear where he belongs and where he could be supported by his crew.

"Um Robin," said Ussop timidly.

"Yes longnose-kun," said Robin who was still grieving over Luffy.

"I don't want to sound selfish over what Luffy's going through right now but what about my father Yassop. He is a member of the Red Hair Pirates so what about him," asked Ussop wanting to know about his father.

Wiping away the tears Robin answered Ussop

"No its alright Longnose-kun. Anyway the article listed not only the emperors themselves, but also important subordinates of theirs who were also killed. Your father's name wasn't in the article so for now we could assume that he's alive." Said Robin.

Ussop couldn't contain his tears. First there was the tears from finding out Luffy's pain and now the relief that his father might be alive.

"Thank god," was all Ussop could say.

The rest of the crew couldn't help but smile. They were happy that they were able to at least avoid one tragedy befall their nakama. Though it didn't change the fact that another was probably out there still grieving.

Robin decided it was time to move on.

"Anyway everyone there is one more article you should all be aware of," said Robin.

The rest of the crew got out of their moods knowing that they would have to pay attention. It was a lot to take in. Finding out three emperors are dead, knowing that they could quite possibly run into the powerful killers and now knowing that a nakama is out there all alone and suffering and they could do nothing about it. But they knew they had to listen to what Robin has to say.

"A large number of revolutionaries were killed in a short time. At around the same time of the death of the three emperors,"

"You're kidding me," said Ussop.

"Revolutionaries were killed" shouted Brooke.

"What the hell is going on? First three emperors are dead and now revolutionaries are being killed. Just what on earth is happening?" shouted Franky who too could not believe the news.

Sanji took out his cigeratte to blow out some smoke.

"In just a month so much happened." Said Sanji blowing out smoke.

"It doesn't matter," said Zoro with finality.

"Zoro how could you say that. Those guys just got killed like that," said Nami who is angry at Zoro's dismissal tone.

"That's right marimo. Don't you have a heart." Shouted Sanji who probably only did it to side with Nami.

"It's just as I said. It doesn't matter. We're not revolutionaries and we don't know any of the people. So why should we care." Said Zoro as a matter of factly.

"Because," said Robin who stopped her sentence.

Sanji hearing the tone of Robin's voice couldn't help but turn to her.

"What's wrong Robin-chan?" asked Sanji softly.

"It's because I was part of the revolutionary army," said Robin softly.

"What!" shouted the entire crew.

"Robin-chan you're part of the revolutionary army," asked a surprised Sanji.

"Robin, how could you have not told any of us?" asked an equally surprised Nami.

"Robin don't just sit there answer us," asked Ussop.

"Yeah Robin please," asked Chopper.

"Nico Robin" asked Franky.

"Robin-san" asked Brooke.

Only Zoro was silent but his expression clearly said that he too wanted answers.

"Well I was not part of the revolutionary army per say. I simply stayed with them during the two years to get stronger. And after the two years I would return to the crew. I never became an actual revolutionary," explained Robin.

The crew all nodded and accepted that as an answer. That seem to make sense.

"I simply stayed with them and I did become close to them. Not anywhere as close to them as I am with you all but still close. And since they were subordinates of Luffy's father, then I figured I could trust them."

The crew nodded again indicating they understood. They have to admit if the leader was Luffy's father, then they honestly believed he could be trusted with the life of one of their nakama. And it seemed he came through.

"I wasn't that close to them since my mind was set on becoming stronger and returning to the crew, several of the names mentioned are commanders whom I met in the past. And they all seemed like good people dedicated to Dragon-san and their cause. I can't say that I mourn them a lot since I was never really close to them but it still pains me that they are all dead." Said Robin softly.

"If I ever do run into them, I will not go easy, that's for sure," finished Robin with a determined voice.

The crew all could understand. Robin was with them for two years so some kind of bond had to have been formed. And while they could tell that Robin didn't grieve much over their deaths, it still affected and hurt her. And it was natural that she should want revenge if she ever runs into the murderers. Nonetheless she was with the crew and they would do everything they could to help her and ease her pain. Sanji upon hearing Robin mention the word commander was reminded of something and had to ask.

"Robin-chan one question I wish to ask," asked Sanji.

"Yes what is it cook-san?" answered Robin.

"That article you read. About those revolutionaries that died, tell me" said Sanji who now had his eyes shadowed.

The crew all looked at Sanji wondering what he wanted to know about the revolutionaries. Furthermore why was he so serious.

"Was Ivankov one of those revolutionaries who died," asked Sanji his eyes still shadowed by his hair.

"Of course Sanji was on an okama island with Ivankov." Said Chopper finally picking up why he asked that question.

"Oh I see so that's why." Said Brooke in response.

Robin was silent for a moment. She knew she would be telling him bad news but still it was hard. Especially telling it to a nakama who she cared about.

"Yes, Revolutionary commander Ivankov was one of those who were killed." Said Robin in a solemn and regrettable voice.

Sanji was silent for a few moments.

"I see" Sanji finally said.

"Anyway thank you Robin-chan. Anyway I'll go prepare dinner," said Sanji who finally left to go to the kitchen and prepare dinner.

"Sanji-kun wait" Nami called out.

"Wait hold on Nami," said Zoro who grapped Nami's hand.

"But Zoro" said Nami who was angry that Zoro stopped her.

"Leave the cook alone. He needs time to mourn. He's not the type to show his emotions in front of others. Let's leave him alone. He'll come out when he's ready. Besides he's a fighter. Do you know how bad he'll feel if he's pitied as well. And worse of all by you or Robin, his beautiful ladies." Said Zoro wisely.

Nami looked down knowing that Zoro was right. But still she wanted to comfort Sanji who was her nakama.

"Let it go for Nami. Wait until the right time." Zoro finished.

Nami decided to do what Zoro said and wait for when he's ready.

A little later at dinner the mood was quiet. Of course meals were significantly more quieter than usual which was something because ever since Luffy's departure, meals were fairly quiet and civilized, mainly due to Luffy's absence. But even by those standards, it was extremely quiet. And for good reason. A lot of big news was revealed today. First the killings of three emperors, the deaths of the revolutionaries and the consequences for all the deaths in the papers was weighing down heavily on each member of the Straw Hats.

"I was never really that close to Ivankov," said Sanji finally breaking the silence.

"Huh" asked each of the straw hats, some verbally, others like Zoro and Robin more subtlety.

"I was never really close to Ivankov so I can't really say that I'm sad for his death. However I did train for two years on his island and it's thanks to him that I learned all those new recipes. Not to mention I'm a lot stronger because of my training with him so that I can help the crew better. So I do owe him a lot." Sanji said finally explaining his feelings.

"I am sad for his death but I can't let that get in the way of my cooking and the crew along with beating up that shitty marimo," Sanji said with a smile.

The crew all smiled happy that at least Sanji was okay. Zoro however couldn't help the smile on his face. It's always amazing how much a good fight can make someone feel.

"Anyway I do now if I find those bastards who murdered him, they are going to pay. That I swear. As much as I hate to admit it, I respected Ivankov and he was my friend so if I find those responsible, they are going to get the ass beating of their lives," said Sanji with a determined look.

"You're not the only on cook-san. I too have grievances with those men. Be sure to kick them for me," said Robin softly with a charming smile.

"Of course Robin-chan," said Sanji in a mild flirt voice since both of them were on the same page having issues with those people.

"Baka cook thinks he's going to get together with Robin over him using his crappy kicking. Like that'll ever happen," said Zoro who once again has to pick a fight with the cook though this one was more about friendship than their usual fights.

"Care to repeat what you just said about my kicking," said Sanji who turned to Zoro.

"I said you have crappy kicking," said Zoro with a smug look.

And as usual, a fight broke out between the two and dinner seemed more lively than usual. A little bit after the fight was over between the two Sanji finally had to say something else on his mind.

"But there is one other thing," said Sanji.

"Well cook, what is it, don't keep us waiting," said Zoro knowing Sanji was talking about the Ivankov issue.

"Well when I was training. I spoke to Ivankov about the war. That guy fought alongside Luffy during that big war. And because of that I got to hear about what Luffy really went through during that great war." Said Sanji.

The crew all grew silent as the listened to Sanji continue. The fact that they did not know everything about the war beyond the papers and what their dear captain went through always got to them. They all wanted Luffy to talk but chose not to knowing that it was a very sensitive topic since he lost his brother. Zoro likewise was interested because he too got in depth knowledge on the war from Mihawk who was a major participant. However he was on the opposing side so hear the cook talk about Ivankov who was on Luffy's side was something he wanted to hear.

"Turns out that Ivankov was a major ally of Luffy during his break into Impel Down. He even saved his life. He was also helping him during the war itself. He and Luffy were really close because he was there for Luffy during Ace's death protecting him. Luffy and him were definitely a lot closer than I was because of all they went through. So he's going to take Ivankov's death much harder."

At this the crew just realized the implications of what Sanji just said. Luffy lost Ace during the war. Now he lost his great friend and mentor Shanks and now he's lost his comrade Ivankov. He's lost so much people in such a short space of time. It was just not fair.

"Luffy, oh my god Luffy," said Nami who was crying.

Robin turned to hug Nami.

"There there Nami, its alright" comforted Robin.

Ussop and Chopper were both crying knowing that Luffy was suffering even more.

Zoro, Franky and Brooke both had similar feelings in their hearts over what Luffy was now going through. It was like ever since he left the crew, everything terrible has happened to him.

At night in the girls room.

Nami was inside alone. However she was not changing or anything like that. Instead she was silently crying.

"Luffy, you have lost so much. First Ace, now Shanks and then Ivankov. Why did you leave? If only you stayed I could have been there to comfort you during your time of need. And it's my fault that you left. God Luffy I'm so sorry," thought Nami with tears in her eyes.

"Nami," Robin called out in a soft voice.

"Robin you're here," said Nami who quickly tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Na-chan what is? Talk to me," Robin resorted to using Nami's nickname.

"It's nothing Robin-oneesama," Nami likewise resorted to using Robin's nickname.

"You can tell me. Don't we always talk to each other," said Robin.

Nami was silent for a moment.

"It's about Luffy isn't it," Robin finally said with a tone of emotion to show how much she wanted her to talk.

"Luffy's been through so much. First his brother Ace, then Shanks and now Ivankov. He just keeps on loosing people so fast. It's just not far." Said Nami finally stating what is on her mind,

"But life isn't fair Nami. You and I of all people should know that. We can both say that from personal experience." Said Robin stating the truth.

Nami looked down knowing that Robin was right. Life wasn't fair. The fact that she lost Bellemere and became a slave under her murderer for eight years was proof of that. And Nami knew that Robin lost of her island and was on the run from the world government for twenty years. Life just wasn't fair. But there was light in the darkness. And that light was their nakama. And Luffy was the brightest light out there. And now his light was cruelly being faded away.

"It's my fault. That day if only I didn't explode none of this would have happened." Nami confessed.

"No Nami, that's not true and you know it." Said Robin.

"But it is, Luffy left because of me. After everything he did for me. After freeing me and my village from Arlong, I repay him by making him leave the crew. And now he's out there alone suffering and it's because of me. Me the one who betrayed him and yet still saved." Nami said with tears flowing freely.

"Nami, no one could have predicted that Luffy would have left so don't blame yourself. You forget I too owe Luffy everthing. When I wanted to die, he saved me and welcomed me with open arms. And he saved me from the world government even going so far as declaring war on the world government solely for my sake. He freed me from my past. I owe him everything and yet I couldn't do a thing to stop him from leaving," Robin stated as she too began crying.

"Robin," Nami couldn't help but say. This was the first time besides the Ennies Lobby incident that she's seen her older sister with so much emotion.

"Nami you aren't the only one suffering. I am too. I also want to be there for the boy who saved me in his time of need but I can't. Nami, you aren't the only one." Robin said with tears coming from her eyes which was an unusual sight.

With that the two women who both owed the rubber boy so much hugged each other. Their hearts were connected by the fact that it went out to the same boy or man and that he held it despite neither ever admitting it.

"Luffy's done so much for both of us. Not just us, but the others. Everyone we met on our journey was helped by Luffy somehow. He's always helping others. And now when he needs help I, no we can't help him," said Nami who was still crying but her tears were easing knowing Robin had similar feelings.

"It's just like two years ago. He lost his brother and neither of us nor his crew were anyhere near him to support him. And now it's the same thing. Again he has to bear the burden of losing his friends alone. I just can't stand it," said Nami.

"It's alright Nami, it's alright. We both want to help me. And the crew does as well. Even though he left on his own accord he can still return. And when we find him, he wouldn't be alone anymore. Na-chan we'll both be with him to help him just like he's done for us. So we'll have to be strong. Not just for our sakes, but the crews and especially for Luffy's" said Robin.

"Thanks Robin," said a grateful Nami.

"Anytime Nami," replied Nami.

With that the two women gave each other a warm sisterly hug after getting their feelings off their chest.

Inside a vast fotress.

Monkey D Dragon was sitting on top his throne. Infront were his greatest subordinate, the powerful and dreaded leader of the Knights of D, the Sagittarius Sigma D Ren .

"The purging is complete my Lord" stated Ren.

"Excellent. Those fools who lack the drive to do what is necessary would only get in the way. They deserved to be eliminated" stated Dragon.

"Also the three emperors that would oppose us have all been dealt with. Luffy successful killed Big Mam, I took out Kaido and Blackbeard killed Shanks" stated Ren.

"I see. Everyone succeeded. Our greatest threats have been eliminated. Of course there are several others who need to be taken out. Rayleigh, my father Garp and a few others still pose a great threat to the army. But they can be taken out after the coming invasion. For now only those emperors were our main concern" Stated Dragon.

"Anyways speaking how is Luffy?" asked Dragon.

"He is in a terrible mood Lord Dragon,"replied Ren.

"I see. Well that is to be expected. After all he was close to Shanks, Ivankov and Inzamu. So having lost all three of them would do that to him. Nonetheless he is undoubtedly filled with rage. That rage would be harnessed during the invasion." Said Dragon.

"Emotions can be a powerful weapon when used properly. And Luffy has more of it than any other member of the Knights. His emotions would be put to good use during the invasion." Said Dragon.

"Also Reverie is taking place in a few days my lord. Now that the emperors have fallen and the army purged of its weak, all preparations have been completed. All the Knights of D are ready and prepared to move out. We are ready for the invasion taking place in a few days. They are all awaiting your orders."

Dragon then smiled and got off his throne.

"I see. Well then shall we go?" asked Dragon getting up from his throne.

"Everything that we have done has come to this point. The past twenty years were all devoted to this one moment. The moment when everything shall be set right. Everything shall be made the way it should be." Said Dragon in a commanding tone.

"Ren," Dragon called out.

"My lord," answered Ren in a respectful tone.

"Notify the Knights of D." commanded Dragon.

"As you wish my lord," replied Ren with a bow.

"The Revolutionary Army will now invade the Holy Land of Mariejois," said Dragon with his green cloak flowing.

So everyone what do you think. The Revolutionary Army is now on the move and Dragon has ordered the Knights of D to invade Marijois. Also some notes.

This fic is a harem fic so I naturally added some NamixLuffyxRobin. Of course neither of the girls blatantly admitted to loving him or are blushing or anything but you could see the signs that they love Luffy present.

I know a lot of you expected the crew to have a reaction to Big Mam's death since Luffy declared war on her. But that was overshadowed by the fact that three emperors died at the same time. And one of them is Luffy's friend Shanks.

Unfortunately this chapter turned out very similar to its counterpart in my other fic One Piece Shippuden. My bad but considering both are very similar it was bound to happen.

Robin was with the revolutionary army for two years so I would assume that she would have been close to some of them so it's only natural that she would mourn them. However she wasn't really tight with them as she was with the Straw Hats so she would not grieve too much. Also she wouldn't go all avenger and kill everyone she meets. She'll only bear a grudge on however killed the revolutionaries.

Robin joined because they called her the Light of the Revolution. Also because since the leader was Luffy's father, she figured he could be trusted. She doesn't know about his true nature. And she never met any of the Knights. They were kept secret even in the army itself.

Sanji likewise would mourn Ivankov but not much. He didn't seem that close or tight with Ivankov but he would naturally be sad, though not too sad. He would not go hunting down the killer but he would not go easy on the murderers.

I decided not to have Ussop's father Yassop. I don't want him to start acting hateful or such because of his father's death.

The only avenger like member of the Straw Hats would be Luffy himself. Having Robin, Sanji and Ussop have grudges would complicate the plot too much. The main point of the Straw Hats are bonds and wanting to save their nakama Luffy, not on revenge of things like that. That is Luffy's task.

Sanji felt better after a good fight with Zoro. He secretly approached him privately and a fight was all it took to make him feel better. That's why Sanji was able to talk during dinner.

I'm pretty sure Ivankov told Sanji about the events of the war. He and Zoro know more about the war than anyone else. While most of the crew read about the war in the papers. Zoro and Sanji were training with people who actually fought in the war, mainly Ivankov and Mihawk. However Zoro was told about the war from Mihawks's perspective, in other words, any enemy's perspective since he was on the world government's side. Sanji got it from Ivankov's perspective, a comrade's perspectice since he was on Luffy's side.

I know Zoro isn't one to suggest running. But even he knows the dangers that an emperor poses. Furthermore the enemy are three beings who are strong enough to kill an emperor so Zoro would realize that even that would be too much even with the crew's training. Furthermore even he realizes that the crew has weakened in power thanks to the fact that its strongest member Luffy is gone. Also Luffy was the pillar of strength so his leaving further weakens the crew.

There are other people who pose a threat to Dragon. Garp and Rayliegh are just two of them. They would be dealt with in time. However the Emperors were bigger and more urgent threats. The remaining threats would be taken out later after the invasion.

I wanted to emphasize in this chapter how much the crew wants to help Luffy. They all knew that they weren't there for Luffy when he lost Ace. And despite him willingly leaving, they still care a lot about him. So they know that he lost two people in just a month, Shanks and Ivankov and want to help him because they believe he is suffering.

That's it and please review. It keeps me motivated


	10. Two Princesses Hearts

The next chapter. Please review people

**Two Princesses, Two Hearts**

Reverie, an event that takes place once every four years inside the Holy Land of Mariejois. And event where important figures from all over the Grand Line and even the world gather. An event where the kings, queens, princes, princesses, nobles and politicians from all over the world gather together to discuss the events that are going on in the world. And this year's Reverie is sure to be one that would be remembered for years to come. For one reason, it is the first Reverie being held after the Great War of the Best two years ago which shook the very foundations of the world to its core. That war watched the three great powers of the world clash. Whitebeard and his allies representing the Emperors, the Shichibukai representing themselves and the marines headed by admirals. It was a war to be remembered for an emperor lost his life, three Shichbukai lost their ranks, numerous lives both pirate and marine were lost along with the rise of a new power of the world, Blackbeard who soon replaced the deceased Whitebeard. This Reverie also marked the first one since the infamous Straw Hat Pirates began their reputation of constantly embarrassing the world government. But now the biggest threat was sure to be discussed. The deaths of not one but three emperors along with the massacre of a large number of revolutionaries. This threat clearly surpasses all others for whowever committed this act could clearly bring the world government to ruin. All these issues needed to be handled at this one event for there would not be another for four years and the world government could not wait another four years to discuss this terrible situation.

At one part of the Holy Land we see none other than the representatives of Alasbasta Kingdom. Cobra Nefatari the king of Alabasta and princess Vivi Nefatari. Along with them were the captain of Alabasta kingdom's royal army Igaram. Escorting the group were three body guards, Chaka, Pell and finally former leader of the rebel army Kohza. The entire group was here to represent Alabasta kingdom. Of course the group knew that this would be by far the most important Reverie meeting ever due to the events of the past two years especially the past month.

"We're here Vivi sama" said Igaram.

"Indeed it's felt like ages ever since I've been here" replied Vivi.

"I guess that is to be expected. The country was in a civil war thanks to Crocodile and Baroque Works that we didn't exactly have time for Reverie," said Cobra.

"Well that's certainly true my king," said Kohza.

"Anyway Cobra-sama, Vivi-sama, both of you would have to stay sharp during the meeting. So much has happened recently that if either of you miss anything, It could spell disaster for us. " cautioned Chaka.

"He's right Vivi-sama. Despite Alabasta kingdom recovering well after Crocodile's defeat during these past two years, Alabasta kingdom is still in turmoil. It would take a while before we reach back to our former glory. We can't afford to make ourselves look bad at this event." Pell also cautioned Vivi.

"Right I'll do my best," replied Vivi in a determined voice.

"Besides Luffy-kun and his friends would definitely want this," said Cobra with a smile.

Upon hearing Luffy's name, Vivi couldn't help but smile foundly. The memory of her nakama especially the Straw Hat wearing captain always brought a smile to her face. She just couldn't help it. They were her nakama and saved her kingdom.

"Yes that is what they would surely want," replied Vivi with a smile adorning her face.

"By the way you heard that they are back and by the looks of it better than ever." Said Igaram who like Vivi enjoyed talking about the Straw Hats.

"They all seem to be doing very well so naturally you should do the same if you still want to call yourself their nakama." said Kohza who despite never really officially meeting the Straw Hats heard great stories about them from Chaka, Pell, Igaram, Cobra and especially Vivi though at times she seemed to rant on about Straw Hat Luffy more than the others.

"Well you're right. Their doing their best to achieve their dreams so I should do my best for Alabasta." Said Vivi.

In other part of Mariejois were the representatives of Ryuuga Kingdom. They were the king of Ryuuga Kingdom king Neptune along with his three sons. They were the Neptune brothers and the three strongest warriors of Ryuuga Kingdom Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manboshi. Also with them was the youngest of the Neptune family, the adorable and beautiful princess Shirahoshi. Along with them were the minister of the left and the minister of the right were also along to help the Royal Family.

"Reverie, it's been a while since I've been here. Especially with all that has happened with Fishman Island Jamon" said Neptune who ended his sentence with his trademark Jamon.

"We're here father, at reverie. Now we can come one step closer to making mother's dream a reality." Said Fukaboshi remembering his beloved mother Otohime.

"Yeah finally mother's dream is within our grasp. We already managed to collect a lot of signatures for the past 10 years la-ti-do," said Ryuboshi.

"Moonfish shake shake and thanks to the actions of the Straw Hat Pirates fishmen and merfolk trust humans now more than ever before." Said Manboshi.

"With all the large amount of signatures we've gathered combined with the great level of trust between humans and fishman thanks to the actions of the Straw Hat pirates, humans and fishmen are closer than even before. We can really bond with humans this time," said the old catfish mermen minister of the left.

"Yeah, Otohime-sama would definitely be happy if she saw this. I'd probably say the same for Fisher Tiger as well. Both of thier dreams are coming to bear fruit and ironically it is because of humans, pirates nonetheless," said the minister of the right, a sea horse mermen.

"And it a good thing that we found those pills" said the minister of the left.

"True. Those pills have been in Fishman Island for a long time. They're meant to turn extremely large or small fishmen into the size of regular humans to allow better interaction. There only temporary size changers and have no side effects. There perfect. Neptune-sama and Shirahoshi-sama both of you had to take one. Your large sizes might understandably intimidate the humans" Replied minister of the right.

"Fishman Island has a very large amount of them for a long time. Because of bad relationship with humans, merfolk and fishmen never wanted to interact with humans so they never wanted to take them. That has changed recently thanks to Luffy-kun and his crew." Said Fukaboshi.

While the royal family and ambassadors were talking about the bonds between humans and fishmen growing, Shirahoshi was strangely quiet.

"By the way Shirahoshi you've been strangely quiet. I thought that being above ground, you would be more enthusiastic." said Fukaboshi.

"Yeah sis what's wrong la-ti-do?" asked Ryuboshi.

"Yeah Shirahoshi. What's the matter? You should do moonfish mambo to make you feel better," said Manboshi who was dancing moonfish mambo.

When they all inspected Shirahoshi close they noticed that she was twindling her fingers and sprouted a cute blush on her face. It was then that they knew what was going on and realized there was no need for alarm. It became obvious to everyone Shirahoshi spoke to that the mermaid princess had a crush on the Straw Hat wearing hero. Because they were the kingdoms saviors naturally they were the talk of the entire kingdom. As a result anyway you go, at some point the Straw Hats would be brought up. Unfortunately Shirahoshi's time in the tower made things hard. Because she was so sheltered all her life, she was never able to control her emotions properly. So she cried whenever she was happy or sad. And as for the Straw Hats, well because she was unable to control her emotions properly she, was never able to suppress her feelings for the boy captain. As a result, whenever they mentioned the Straw Hats or Luffy, she would start blushing and occasionally twindling her fingers together. Most girls would have ways of hiding their crushes on cute boys but inexperienced Shirahoshi had no idea how to do such things. And worse was that the entire kingdom was aware that Shirahoshi and Luffy had an adventure together which meant she was questioned a lot about Luffy, especially by the mermaid population.

"Um well, I'm happy to be here at Reverie. Now I can finally do something to help mother's dream," said Shirahoshi who just got over her thoughts of Luffy. She always wanted to help her mother but unfortunately because of Vander Decken she couldn't. But that has changed thanks to Luffy. Now she can live her dream of seeing the outside world and helping her mother's dream of a world where humans and merfold coexist come true. She owes Luffy-sama so much.

"Ho Ho Ho well now we all can do that together Jamon" said Neptune.

"Well said Shirahoshi," said Fukaboshi with a smile.

"Yeah" shouted Ryuboshi and Manboshi.

The meeting was far more heated than usual. The events of the past two years all came crashing down at the table all at once. First was the death of Whitebeard. Now the deaths of three emperors. Also there was the massacre of the revolutionaries as well as the rise and return of the Straw Hat Pirates. In fact the meeting seemed to be mostly focused solely on those three things. But it became appaSabot that the deaths of the emperors overshadowed all the previous issues. The fact that there was a force out there strong enough to defeat three emperors frightened everyone present. And for good reason. It took the full force of the world government plus the power of the Shichbukai to combat the power of just one of the emperors. Yet three of them were defeated at the same time. It was clear that whoever was responsible for this clearly has enough military might to tramble the world government and clearly that has everyone paranoid. As a result the meeting was far less productive and more chaotic than it should be. However given the extreme gravity of what happened in the past two years, especially the past month it was understandable.

After the meeting the rest of the participants decided to take a break and just enjoy the calming scenery of the Holy Land. Everyone presented really enjoyed this break from the meeting for the meeting itself was so heated and intense due to recent events that a break like this was really appreciated. Of course that did not mean that they could drop their guard. This event Reverie had important people from many diffeSabot nations attending. Even those not directly allied with the World Government were present. As a result even the slightest actions could trigger a full scale war. Of course no one ever wanted war under any circumstances. Especially in this situation when the mysterious threat was out there. The Emperors stSabogth was on par with the admirals who were crowned as the world government's most powerful fighters. If there are foes out there who could take out the Emperors, then chances are they could just as easily take out the admirals. And if the admirals could not protect them, then no one could. This realization meant that no one wanted to start a war when these dangerous figures were out there and are bold enough to attack even the world's most powerful fighters. But nonetheless there are always selfish people out there who would start wars on a whim. So naturally people had to tread with caution. And furthermore the presence of the World Nobles complicated things even further so they were avoided as much as possible.

Somewhere on the Holy Land we could see two parties were near each other. They were the representatives of Alabasta and the representatives of Fishman Island. Both were curSabotly walking in the same direction when they spotted each other. Out of politeness they decided to greet each other.

"Hello there," greeted Cobra.

"Hello there everyone," Vivi followed suite.

Igaram, Chaka, Pell and Kohza greeted the group politely. Also their guards were lower than usual since everyone could tell than the fishmen and merfolk from Ryuuga Kingdom were kind and benevolent people so there was no need to be too uptight. Of course as bodyguards some level of awaSaboess and focus was needed.

"Hello there to you too Jamon," Neptune greeted even bowing politely.

"Um, hi there everyone," Shirahoshi greeted shyly.

"Greetings there," greeted Fukaboshi the eldest and most mature of the Neptune siblings.

"Hello there la-ti-do," sang Ryuboshi whose greeting sounded more like a choir than a proper greeting.

"Hiya there," greeted Manoboshi who was doing his trademark moonfish mambo.

The ministers of the left and right both greeted the Alabasta Royal family and their bodyguards with polite bows of their own.

"You two need to stop acting so immaturely. You're both princes of the royal family and are acting as such in front of a royal family. Act your age boys," scolded the minister of the right who knew the implications of acting so inappropriately.

Instantly the two younger brothers of the Neptune families go out of their immature attitudes and were looking at the ground like two childSabo who got caught doing something they shouldn't be doing.

"I'm really sorry la-ti-do," said Ryuboshi with his eyes still downcast and a cloud over his head.

"Me too, I don't want to do any more moonfish mambo," said Manoboshi equally depressed also with a cloud over his head.

"And whats with that la-ti-do and moonfish mambo. Both of you need to stop acting like this in front of such important delegates,"scolded the minister of the right.

"We're both are really sorry and wouldn't do it again," said both Ryuboshi and Manoboshi together both with black clouds over their heads.

While this was going on the delegates of Alabasta looked at the display with confused looks. This was a bit of an usual act for members of the royal family but they were not in any way shape or form offending anyway so they didn't mind. Also it's not like they haven't seen anything even more bizarre. All of them with the exception of Kohza remembered even more bizarre behavior from not a royal family but from pirates. In fact what they were witnessing was completely normal compared to some of the things they've seen with the Straw Hats. In fact their behavior actually reminded them of the Straw Hats. Specifically how Nami would shout at the crew. Because of this everyone of them found their behavior amusing and even nostalgic.

Meanwhile Neptune realized what they were doing infront of the representatives of Alabasta and called for a stop in the behavior. Clearing his throught he said.

"Sorry about that, my sons and my staff could be a bit, eccentric so please forgive them," said Neptune.

"No not at all. It's alright believe me I've seen even stranger and weirder behavior before," replied Cobra with a smile.

With this Vivi couldn't help but smile and laugh when she remembered who her father was referring to. And when she thought about one in particular, a certain rubber she blushed slightly.

"Yep, my father's right believe me we've seen a lot worse. Trust me your normal compared to what we've seen," said Vivi while laughing as her blush died down to almost barely noticeable.

"Well then I believe you're the Royal family of uhm, Alabasta if I'm correct Jamon," said Neptune.

"That is correct, I'm Cobra Nefatari and this is my daughter Vivi Nefatari," said Cobra introducing himself and his daughter.

"Hello there," said Vivi.

"And these four are our bodyguards. First this is Igaram captain of the royal army." Said Cobra introducing Igaram.

"This is Chaka and the other is Pell. They are two of Alabasta Kingdoms greatest warriors," said Cobra introducing his two bodyguards.

"Hello there," said Chaka with a smile.

"Greetings," greeted Pell politely.

"Finally this is Kohza," introduced Vivi.

"Hello there," said Kohza.

"And if I recall your King Neptune, king of Ryuuga Kingdom of the Fishman Island I believe," said Cobra.

"That is correct jamon. I am Neppptuuune," said Neptune singing his name.

"Greetings, I'm Fukaboshi, eldest son of the royal family," greeted Fukaboshi.

"And I'm Ryuboshi, second son of the royal family," greeted Ryuboshi.

"And as for me. I am Manoboshi, the third son," greeted Manoboshi.

"And I'm Shirahoshi. The youngest and only daughter of father Neptune," said Shirahoshi.

"And these two are my ministers. The first is the minister of the left while the other is the minister of the right," Neptune introduced his two ministers.

The two ministers likewise bowed respectfully.

"Anyway it's really nice to have a fishman at this year's Reverie. We usually don't see your kind here too often so welcome and good to have you," said a smiling Cobra.

"Ho ho ho ho thank you King Cobra and I'm delighted to be here. And I sure that the others are happy to be here as well," said Neptune pointing to his childSabo and ministers.

"Really thank you very much. That's really nice of you. There are some really nice humans in this world," said Shirahoshi with a smile.

Cobra, Vivi, Chaka, Igaram, Pell and Kohza looked at her questionably. Fukaboshi picked up on their confusion and decided to continue where his father left off.

"Well you see humans and fishmen don't exactly get along. So we are here to try and extends our bonds with humans. The people of our race are willing to do this so naturally we have to help," said Fukaboshi giving a slight overview of the situation but made sure not to mention anything regarding the discrimination.

"Oh I see, I'm sorry to hear that. Well just so you know, Alabasta Kingdom supports your mission to its fullest," said Vivi with a smile.

"Thank you that means so much to us. It's great that we have another kingdom supporting us," said the minister of the left.

"Thank you very much Jamon," said Neptune gratefully.

Shirahoshi couldn't help but lower her head bowing down out of gratitude.

"Thank you so much. This really means a lot to me. I can't believe that there as so many nice humans out there," said Shirahoshi who as usual cries whenever she is happy.

Everyone looks at here and smile. Unfortunately Kohza was never the diplomatic kind of person and unfortunately had to break up the touching moment with an accidental comment.

"Hey, hey does she always cry this much?" asked Kohza generally curious and a little annoyed.

"Kohza, you're heartless. Leave the poor girl alone," said an irritated Vivi who knocked Kohza's shoulder.

"But still you have to admit, it's annoying. I mean nothing even really happened so far and she's crying," said Kohza who was still annoyed.

Cobra and the other Alabasta delegates knew Kohza was a tough guy even as a child so his saying snarky comment like this was expected, even during a big event like this and in such a touching moment as well.

The Neptune family and the ministers didn't mind for the knew Kohza meant no harm and has not discriminated them in any way. And they expected some humans to be annoyed by the crying so they didn't mind.

"Kohza apologise right now," said Vivi in a commanding voice.

"What why? I didn't do anything to make her cry." replied Kohza.

"Apologize for being a jerk to the mermaid," said Vivi with a tick mark on her head.

"Okay fine fine. I'm sorry uhh Shirahoshi I believe it was," said Kohza in a dismissal tone indicating he didn't mean it one bit.

"It's alright really. I don't mind. I know another human who I admire deeply and calls me crybaby a lot. So I don't mind. Though I do wish to stop being a crybaby," said Shirahoshi who was wiping away her tears.

"Ha ha ha that's true. Luffy always calls Shirahoshi a crybaby," said Manoboshi.

Instantly the conversation grew silent. Everyone stopped the conversation to look at Manoboshi. Manboshi then finally realized his slip up of letting the secret out that they knew Straw Hat Luffy, the world famous pirate personally.

"Manoboshi what the hell are you thinking. You can't just go telling everyone that. They'll know we're friends with a pirate." said Ryuboshi who clearly wasn't happy at this development.

"Indeed Manoboshi you need to think before you speak," said Fukaboshi in his usual mature voice.

The entire Neptune family and the ministers knew that this meeting would no longer go well. Straw Hat Luffy was a world famous pirate who has broken into Ennies Lobby, Impel Down and a major participant during the war. That along with being the son of the revolutionary Dragon made him an immensely dangerous figure. And they knew that now that Alabasta Kingdom knew of their involvement with the Straw Hats, any sort of diplomatic relations with them would be impossible. Worse if they told any of the other kings, queens or high ranking officials here, this year's Reverie would go badly and fishmen and merfolk would be looked down upon even more. They would be looked at as creatures who would aid dangerous pirates. This was clearly not looking good.

"So what," said Shirahoshi in a brave voice.

Everyone turned to her.

"So what if they know we are friends with Luffy-sama. I don't care. Luffy-sama is a strong kind caring and courageous human. He freed me from my past and saved my kingdom." said Shirahoshi in a brave voice.

Meanwhile the Neptune family look on shocked at Shirahoshi's sudden outburst and bravery. This was unlike her and right now she didn't seem like the usual shy mermaid she usually was. She seemed a lot more assertive as if speaking about something she truly believed in. In fact she appeared more like her mother Otohime now than ever before. It was amazing how much Luffy changed her.

"Shirahoshi," was all Neptune could say.

"Even if we don't become friends with you. Even if we don't ever become friends with humans. I would always be Luffy-sama's friend. He's been there for me when I needed him and he's my friend and I don't care what anyone else has to say," said Shirahoshi in a determined voice not holding any of her usual shyness.

The Alabasta kingdom went from shocked to amused. So amused that all of them started chuckling even laughing. Unfortunately none of the Ryuuga Kingdom's members could understand why they were laughing. However to them it's as if they were making fun of their little sister's commitment to Fishman Island's savior.

"Is there something you all find funny," said Fukaboshi in a hostile voice.

Likewise Neptune, Ryuboshi and Manoboshi along with the ministers of both left and right had hostile looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry. It's just that they way she defended him. It's not like she's the only one around here who is a friend with Luffy-kun," said Cobra with a smile.

"Wait Luffy-kun. Are you saying you know Straw Hat Luffy personally la-ti-do," asked a shocked Ryuboshi.

"Off course I do. Just like your's, my kingdom was also saved by Luffy-san and his crew. He and the others are my nakama," said Vivi.

Hearing this, whatever tense atmosphere was present was gone instantly and a more light hearted one was present. Members of both kingdoms got along well with each other more than before knowing they both shared a bond with the Straw Hat pirates. In fact they spent the entire day together just talking and having fun. Most of the conversations were inevitably about the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Don't worry, compared to the Straw Hats, your two younger sons are practically normal," said Vivi laughing.

"I would have to admit that your certainly right about that. You should have seen them during the banquet celebrating Fishman Island's saving," said the minister of the left.

"You should have seen ours. I swear there was never such a lively banquet ever in the royal palace," said Chaka.

"But I still can't believe that your kingdom was also saved by Luffy-kun and his crew. This was really a coincidence," said Fukaboshi.

"But does it surprise?" said Vivi.

"Excuse me?" asked Fukaboshi.

"That's just the kind of person Luffy-san is. He just likes to help people, especially those he calls his friends. And if you are his friends then it is definitely expected that he would save your kingdom without a second thought. Luffy-kun is the greatest man I've ever met," said Vivi with a smile on her face complement with a slight blush.

"Your right. That is exactly what Luffy-sama would do," said Shirahoshi in a shy voice with her blush being more visible than Vivi's.

"Anyway Shirahoshi how about we go talk somewhere else," said Vivi with a smile.

"Sure I don't mind," said Shirahoshi who also had a smile present.

With that the two girls left the males to go and talk in private while giggling at the same time. They looked like two teenage girls who were about to go and gossip about hot guys which is ironic since they were about to do something similar.

"Vivi-sama, Shirahoshi-sama where are you both going?" called out Igaram.

"Just let them be," said Kohza in a bored voice.

"They probably going to talk about you know girl stuff. And probably Straw Hat as well," said Kohza in a bored voice.

Both kingdoms members stopped what they were doing to look at Kohza.

"What? Their kingdoms were both saved by the same guy. So isn't it natural that they want to have alone time to talk about their Knight In Shining Armor," said Kohza who right now was getting creeped out.

With that pandemonium set in mostly due to the fathers who were upset that their little princess was now going for a guy. That along with trying to calm down the over protective fathers.

Meanwhile Vivi and Shirahoshi were right now alone together. The two girls, the two princesses who both were saved by the charismatic young man were now alone where they could freely express their thoughts to each other. Only they could truly understand what the other was thinking because they both experienced the same thing.

"Luffy-san is a really amazing person isn't he," said Vivi in a soft voice.

"Yes he is. He is the greatest human I've ever met," replied Shirahoshi.

"He freed me from Vander Decken-sama and saved my kingdom from Hody-sama. Also thanks to him mother's dream can finally happen," said Shirahoshi with a smile.

"I'm pretty much the same. He saved my kingdom from Crocodile and now my kingdom is prospering. He's really done a lot for me. For both of us," said Vivi who had a found smile.

"I'm also a much stronger and braver person because of him. I can face my fears better and I want to be a stronger person when I see Luffy-sama again. I promised him I wouldn't be a crybaby when I see him again," said Shirahoshi.

"I also want to see him again. And I want to have a big feast waiting for him. Luffy-san does eat a lot," said Vivi.

"You know it's thanks to Luffy-san that we really became such close friends. I mean both of us are princesses and had our kingdom saved by him. And we both hold him in high regards," said Vivi.

"You're right. And that's probably why I feel so delighted being near you. Because we're so similar," said Shirahoshi.

"We'll that's certainly true. We're both connected because of him," said Vivi.

Shirahoshi couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Though I'll admit you do turn red a lot whenever we talk about Luffy-san," said Vivi in a teasing voice.

And with that Shirahoshi's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Uhm I also notice that you do that as well," said Shirahoshi timidly.

"What me, oh no way," replied Vivi whose face ironically turned red as well.

With that the girls continued giggling and talking about Luffy for the rest of the day.

The next day another meeting was held which had pretty much the same results as the first. Also during breaks the Alabasta Royal Family and the Neptune Royal Family would spend time with each other. More noticeable Vivi and Shirahoshi seemed to have bonded together to the point that they appeared like sisters.

Meanwhile high in the sky above the Holy City of Mariejois, twelve figures were standing in the air.

"Look at them all. They don't know what's about to take place," commented Dragon ominously.

"The Knights of D are ready to attack on your order my lord," said Sabo.

"Father I am ready to do this," said Luffy in a determined voice.

"Well then shall we begin," said Dragon.

Immediately twelve huge tornadoes appeared out of nowhere directly striking diffeSabot points of Mariejois. With that each of the eleven present members of the Knights of D jumped into the center of one of the eleven tornados fully prepared to destroy everything. Each of them landed on the Holy Land at the same time.

"Fenrir D Hannibal has landed," said Hannibal.

"Isonade D Sanb has landed," said Sanbi.

"Ottoman D Juri has landed," said Juri.

"Kisara D Elektra has landed," said Elektra.

"Alkain D Jupiter has landed," said Jupiter.

"Melkon D Kanka has landed" said Kanka.

"Aaron D Monroe has landed," said Monroe.

"Zero D Scorpius has landed," said Scorpius.

"Nexus D Zeraph has landed," said Zeraph.

"Bell D Kirov has landed," said Kirov.

"Monkey D Luffy has landed," said Luffy.

"Outlook D Sabo has landed," said Sabo.

"Lord Dragon, all Knights of D have successfully entered the Holy City," said Sabo informing Dragon.

Standing high above Mariejois overseeing the eve of this deadly crusade, this one sided massacre, Dragon was observing the March of the Knights of D.

"Let the invasion of Mariejois begin," said Dragon.

The invasion of Mariejois has begin. A major turning point of this story is at hand. As usual some notes.

This fic does have VivixLuffyxShirahoshi present. However because Shirahoshi was locked up and sheltered she can't control her blushing or feelings for Luffy as well as Vivi could. Vivi has feelings but she is better at keeping them under wraps.

Not much happened here. I just wanted to have Vivi and Shirahoshi meet up. I think the relationship between those two parallels that of Nami and Robin. Both Nami and Robin had their mother killed at a young age and both suffered terribly during their lives. Both were saved from their respective hell by Luffy which resulted in both of them loving him. Robin is the more mature of the two and acts like a big sister for Nami. Likewise Vivi and Shirahoshi are both princesses and both had their kingdoms threatened to be destroyed. Both had their respective kingdoms saved by Luffy and as a result both love him. Vivi is clearly the more mature of the two and as such is almost like a big sister for Shirahoshi.

Shirahoshi and Neptune are much smaller than their regular size. Shirahoshi is the size of a normal mermaid while Neptune is the size of a large person, not a giant. This is because of a pill that allows a fishman or mermen to change their size to that of a normal person. It is so that they don't appear intimidating to the humans. The pills are temporary and harmless. This was done because I don't see how I could have Shirahoshi in the harem if she is a giant mermaid.

I believe that if the royal family from Alabasta and the royal family from Ryuuga Kingdom met, they would get along. Both have benevolent kings and neither Cobra nor Vivi are the discriminating type. Especially since both were saved by Luffy. I believe if Fishman Island ever wants support for human fishman relations, Alabasta will agree completely.

Having Vivi and Shirahoshi present sets up the inevitable confrontation they would have with the dark Luffy.

Dragon's power. He has the weather weather fruit. This allows him to control and manipulate weather and weather phenomena, even create powerful storms. In other words, the atmosphere. Using his devil fruit powers he solidified the air underneath him so that he and the other Knights can stand on it. He then created eleven tornadoes to strike the Holy City and each of the Knights jumped into each one. He made the tornadoes such that they Knights inside wouldn't not be harmed.

Mariejois is on top the red line. That means that it is very high up. Furthermore it is surrounded by two Marine bases, Marine Headquarters and G1. As such they are heavily fortified. Because of this and its height it is virtually impossible to attack by a fleet of ships. However they never expected to be attacked from the air.

There are twelve Knights but clearly the final Knight Blackbeard is missing. He is missing because he is a Emperor as such has to manage his territory. More importantly it's because they don't want Luffy finding out.

The invasion of Mariejois is not the final event of the story. In fact it is just the beginning. Right now in the One Piece manga the world Government are the main villains. For the revolutionary army to be the main villains, naturally the world government would have to be destroyed. Also with the world government powerless it would be up to the Straw Hats to stop them. Trust me a lot more would happen after the invasion.

Get ready because now the real action is about to begin. Actions scene are going to start.

Review please as usual.


	11. Invasion Begins

**Invasion Begins**

The invasion has begin. The first action scene of this fic. Please review.

Twelve of the thirteen most powerful warriors of the Revolutionary army just entered into the Holy Land. Mariejois was said to be impenetrable due to the sheer height and steepness of the Red Line along with the two Navy bases surrounding it. Furthermore, Mariejois boasts intense security all year round. It became even tighter during Figher Tiger's raid. But this year, security was particularly tight. This year was Reverie and one of the most important Reveries to date due to all the chaos that has been happening so security was tighter than ever before. But all that did not matter, for the seemingly impenetrable center of the World Government has been infiltrated by twleve of the deadliest warriors in the world. They exploited the World Government Center's only weakness, an assault from the air and were now in the city itself. And there were not here to make friends or discuss anything. They were here to destroy everything associated with the world government. To rid the world of its dictator and start a New World Order. And looking high above the city was the leader of the invaders. The powerful leader of the revolutionary army, none of the Monkey D Dragon himself looked down at the city that would soon be reduced to rumble. The invasion of Mariejois has officially began.

"All Knights of D, scatter," order Sabo with a cold tone and fearsome look in his eyes.

Without hesitation, all the Knights of D immediately dispersed from their respective landing positions. Some were quickly running through the city, others were hopping from building to building. They were moving to allow sufficient distance from each other so that they would inflict the maximum damage to the city while not getting in the each others' way.

"Begin," commanded Sabo.

With those words, all the Knights immediately went on the offensive. Each of them activated their devil fruit powers along and launched a barrage of vicious attacks to everyone and everything nearby. To them whether it be the buildings or the people, they were all allied to the World Government, the tyrannical organization that did them and many others so much wrong in the past. With the exception of the ones Dragon specifically ordered not to harm, all of them would be destroyed without a shred of mercy. The World Government showed them no mercy so they will show them none.

Marine Headquarters next to Mariejois

"Fleet Admiral Akainu sir!" shouted a marine barging into his office.

The head of the marines and arguably its most ruthless member looked up from behind his desk, his eyes as cold and as ruthless as ever.

"What is it?" replied Akainu.

The marine who barged into his office gulped for a second. Akainu's reputation as a ruthless absolute justice member and a destructive fighter was well known throughout the world and everyone, even the marines feared him.

"Sir, its an emergency. Mariejois is under attack," finally said the marine.

Jumping out of his desk as if it was on fire, Akainu face was struck in panic, very unusual for someone like him.

"What?" said Akainu sweat dripping down his face.

"It was reported that eleven large tornadoes struck Mariejois simultaneously. Immediately afterwards reports indicate that several intruders have infiltrated the Holy City possibly using the tornadoes as a distraction and have began attacking the Holy City," said the marine.

Akainu gritted his teeth. After Fisher Tiger's raid, extra measures were taken to ensure that a repeat never happened. Until now, Mariejois was impenetrable. The fact that not one but several people have attacked the city was unprecedented. But then he remembered something, the tornadoes. Tornadoes were frequent in the grand line especially the New World but not on the Red Line itself. So for not one but eleven tornadoes to strike the Holy City was no coincidence. Someone had to be responsible. Further supporting this theory was the fact that intruders infiltrated the World Government Center at the exact same time. He knew one person that is capable of such a thing.

"Describe the intruders," asked the fleet admiral.

"Um well sir, well no one has been able to get a good look at them but they all seem to be wearing a green cloak. Also all of them are extremely powerful," replied the marine to the fleet admiral's question.

"I see. So it's them. They have finally made their move," said Akainu mostly to himself.

"Um sir, what are your orders?" asked the marine.

"Contact Admiral Kizaru and all marines at Navy HQ and at G1. Tell them we are under attack and they are all ordered to head to Mariejois to battle the intruders. I'm heading their myself," said Akainu.

As he walked out of his office, he took one last look at the reporting marine.

"The enemies are revolutionaries," said Akainu.

The marine in question gulped both at Akainu's intimidating stare and the fact that they were under attack by revolutionaries.

Back at the Holy City, things were looking grim for the world government. They were caught completely off guard by the sudden attack and the casualties were mounting at a high rate. Meanwhile the Knights of D were continuing on unhindered and undeterred.

Fenrir D Hannibal, of the Knights of D was in his human panther hybrid mode curSabotly using claws, jaws and brute force to shred all the enemies he came across. All member of the world government, be it marines, government officials even nobles who dared come into his path were torn to pieces by Hannibal. Hannibal was in a beserker like mode.

"Come on bastards, give me more. Attack me with all you got," shouted Hannibal who was in killing fSabozy.

On another part of the city, Kisara D Elektra, of the Knights of D unleashed her assault. She placed her hands on the ground and immediately, several humungous plants shot out of the ground and began engulfing the buildings. Several more plants sprung up but these uprooted themselves and began using their powerful vines to lash, strangle and kill anyone who came in their paths. Some even had large venus fly trap mouths and began shredding up buildings and people.

"Death to the world government," said Elektra in a deadly tone.

Zero D Scorpius, of the Knights of D used his powers to quickly create a large army of puppets each of which had swords with them that began slaughtering marines and world government officials left and right. The marines and government officials were disorganized and scared while the puppet army was emotionless and worked in synchrony due to being controlled by just one man. None of them had a chance.

"How do you like it world government. This is my art," said Scorpius in a psychopathic tone.

Another part of the Holy City was under assault by Ottoman D Juri, of the Knights of D who shot out from his hands a large amount of sharp crystals each of which plowed through several people and even buildings. Upon further inspection one could also see that several people were encased in crystals and even entire buildings were crystallized by Juri. Several unfortunate people were shattered when Juri knocked them all down.

"For the sake of all those you destroyed, you shall perish," said Juri with cold conviction in his voice.

The section of the city under assault by the great swordsman of the Knights of D, Melkon D Kanka was faring no better than any other section. Kanka unlike most of the other Knights was not using his devil fruit powers. He did not need to. He was trained by the world strongest swordsman, Hawk Eye Mihawk of the Shichbukai. Despite not using his powers, his swords skills were more than enough. He was using his great skills hacking, cutting and dissecting any fool who dared approach him.

"Captain Mihawk, I really wish you could see this," said Kanka with a dark smile.

Another section of the Holy City was also under heavy assault this time by a former member of their own. Aaron D Monroe was hailed as powerful human weapon whose power was on par with the legendary Rob Lucci. Now the rokushiki was being used against the very ones who taught it to him. Using a combination of gebbou, shigan and rakakuya, all members of the world government who stood before him were instantly slaughtered by the very style they helped create. He was in his human form for he felt that right now, he didn't need his devil fruit powers.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end of the rokushiki," said Monroe with an evil smirk.

A certain section of the Holy City was covered in red. It was not only the red of the massacred members of the world government, it was also from another source, Bell D Kirov. Using his devil fruit powers, Kirov had entire structures and even people covered in hardened blood. Kirov himself was massacring all enemies he saw.

"You took everything away from me. Now I shall take everything away from you," said Kirov with a cold fearsome tone.

In another part of Mariejois a large group of marines and world government officials charged towards another member of the powerful Knights of D. This member was Nexus D Zeraph. As soon they all surrounded him and attacked they were all thrust back by an invisible force. Many of them were thrown into each other having their bones broken in the process. Others were even sent flying into buildings.

"Feel my power world government," said Zeraph with cold conviction in his voice.

Another section of the Holy City was under attack this time not by blood but by several humungous corrosive acid hydras. The hydras used their long acidic necks to stretch out and anything or anyone touched was quickly burned by the extremely corrosive acid of Alkain D Jupiter. Jupiter had his arms up and directing the hydras. At the same time acid was literally flooding around Jupiter which was burning away the buildings and people. Jupiter himself was wearing a mask to cover his hideous features.

"You created me so that I could suffer. I will now make you all suffer," said Jupiter in a slurred voice due to his deformations.

Isonade D Sanbi the only fishman of the Knights of D was currently using his incredible physical stSabogth and unmatched skill in fishman karate to kill all those he saw. He knew that everyone with the exception of the ones mentioned by Lord Dragon were responsible for the persecution of his people. He like Monroe and Kanka wasn't using his devil fruit powers. However unlike Monroe and Kanka who were not using it because they felt they didn't need to, Sanbi wasn't using his powers due to his pride as a fishman. By using the skills he has due to being a fishman, he feels he is avenging his people's discrimination.

"Come on humans. You like to hurt and persecute fishmen. Well here's one right now. Attack him with all your might," shouted Sanbi who was in a berserker like mode.

The main star of the army, none of the Dragon's son Monkey D Luffy was currently using his rubber powers and reflexes to overwhelm and kill his enemies. He was recently corrupted by his father and now killed without hesitation. His powers enhanced by the power of D allowed him to viciously kill his enemies with single attacks, attacks that left carnage in his path. His punches shattered skulls and he even ripped his enemies apart. It was unusual for Luffy to ever be this vicious but he was no longer Monkey D Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hats, he was Monkey D Luffy, Knight of D.

"You bastards, this is for all the terrible things you all ever did," said Luffy continuing his slaughter.

Finally the last member of the Knights of D, Outlook D Sabo who was the leader of the Knights was walking in an elegant aristocratic manner. But this walk was meant to be anything but elegant as anyone who came near him was instantly knocked large distances away right through several buildings and others had their limps ripped apart. He was not using his devil fruit powers for it made no difference whether he did or not. He was the leader of the Knights of D for a reason, because he was the strongest.

"Shiver in fear world government, the Knights of D shall wipe you from this world," said Sabo in a cold tone.

And looking high above the Holy City was Dragon watching the destruction of the Holy Land and his Knights powerfully advance forward.

"Go Knights of D. Destroy all enemies of the Revolutionary Army" said Dragon watching the chaos high above.

A safe distance from the chaos were two royal families, the Neptune and Nefatari family. They like everyone else witnessed the beginning of the invasion when the eleven tornadoes struck the city. Then they saw the absolute chaos and carnage that followed. They saw several plant monsters and acid attacks that looked like monsters from a safe distance. They also saw that buildings were quickly being destroyed and explosions were everywhere. Blood and mangled bodies were present everywhere. It was like the sight of both a war and horror flick. It was chaotic and gruesome in every way possible.

Both royal families and those they brought along were people who witnessed war before. Both kingdoms were threatened to be overthrown and a war broke out in each. One was threatened by a criminal organization, the other by radical human hating fishmen. But the war was nothing compared to what they were witnessing before them. Both saw war, both knew war but what they saw and knew was absolutely nothing compared to what they were witnessing in front of them.

Vivi was no stranger to unusual phenomena. Living in the grand line, she knew of the power of the devil fruits. Also travelling with the Straw Hats, she saw giants, dinosaurs, blossoms in the snow, powerful rubber men, three sword style swordsmen, liars with long noses, human reinder hybrids, she saw a lot thanks to her nakama. Likewise she was no stranger to war and death having seen her people nearly kill each other in Alabasta. She also was no stranger to being in constant danger due to the threat of Crocodile and Baroque Works. But even she could not describe what she saw in front of her. Despite all what she had seen during the Baroque Works incident, even she could not put words to describe the sheer chaos, anarchy and destruction before her. All she could do was put her hands on her mouth.

"Just what on earth is this?" said Vivi her hands covering her mouth and her face scared.

She turned to her side to look at her new friend and little sister, the beautiful mermaid princess Shirahoshi. As bad as she was taking this, Shirahoshi was even worse off. Shirahoshi unlike Vivi was a sheltered child. This was not her fault as it was due to Vander Decken's relentless courtship. But despite being sheltered and timid, she was brave when it came down to it willing to have herself crushed by a giant ship to save her people. Her sheltered life ended during the battle for Fishman Island when she witnessed the true power of the Straw Hats and showed strength even she didn't know she was capable of. Despite all this, even she was not prepared for what was happening in front her eyes right now. This invasion was diffeSabot from the one the New Fishman Pirates plotted. That one was about taking over Fishman Island. This one was about destroying the Holy Land. Furthermore the destructive power of the invaders far exceeded that of even the extremely power Straw Hat Pirates.

"Oh my god," was all that came out of Shirahoshi's mouth.

Vivi seeing Shirahoshi in such a state hugged the little princess to calm her down in much the same way Nami did for her. She saw a lot of herself in her and they both had much in common including similar feelings for Luffy.

Cobra, Chaka, Pell, Igaram, Kohza, Neptune, Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi and the two ministers were not faring any better. The sheer utter destruction and mass carnage in front of them was too much even for them who were experienced people. Neptune looked at the destruction with a similar look of fear as when he saw Noah approaching Fishman Island.

"What madness is this?" said Neptune in a state of shock.

"Everyone we have to get out of the city, if we stay here, we'll surely die," said Fukaboshi.

"He's right. These invaders clearly have great power. We wouldn't have a chance against them," said Kohza agreeing to the eldest of the Neptune brothers.

"That's next to impossible, the only way to leave Mariejois is in the city itself. And right now it's being attacked. As much as I hate to admit it, leaving is pretty much impossible," said Pell.

"Then perhaps it's best if we find a safe location in the city and stay there until all this is over," said Cobra.

"I could fly ahead and look for a safe location for us to stay my king," offered Pell.

"No that wouldn't work," said Fukaboshi.

"What do you mean?" asked Pell.

"These guys seemed to be killing anyone or anything they find. If they find you, they'll undoubtedly kill you before you even find a place. And they're so strong you wouldn't have a chance against them," said Fukaboshi.

Pell looked down knowing he was right. He may have been one of the strongest in Alabasta but compared to these guys, he was nothing. The invading army consists of truly unstoppable monsters.

"We should stick together and find a place to hide. I for one do not want one these nice humans to die," said Ryuboshi.

"I agree with that," said Manoboshi.

"Regardless of what we do, we have to at all costs avoiding meeting one of those guys. If just one of them find us, it's all over. We're dead," said Kohza.

Everyone knew he was right. These guys were clearly in a league of their own. Despite being small in number, they easily decimated all the world's government security forces. Even the extra security for this year's Reverie did not seem to help the slightest. These guys were the absolute strongest.

While they were running for shelter they noticed someone in front of them and they quickly recognized the person as one of the invaders. Immediately the fighters went into defensive positions though they knew against an opponent like him, winning was impossible.

"Your highess, Vivi-sama, please leave at once!" cried Chaka who was in his jackal form.

"Father, Shirahoshi, go, get out of here!" shouted Fukaboshi.

The two princesses were ready to start running when they got a good look at the invader who starting walking towards. And they were shocked beyond belief. Not just them but everyone. He was just a boy. However it was clear that he was one of them and extraordinarily powerful. But that was not the shocking thing about him. The shocking thing was that they knew him.

"It' can't be," said Neptune.

"That's" was all Cobra could say.

The two who were most shocked were none other than the two princesses themselves who were closest to this attacker. Not only that but this attacker inavertedly stole their hearts during a time when each of their lives was in major crisis. It was none other than their savior, the boy who helped them in their time of need.

"Luffy-san," was all that came out of Vivi's mouth.

"Luffy-sama," came out of Shirahoshi's mouth.

The reunion of Luffy with Vivi and Shirahoshi. How will this play out. Find out next chapter.

The action begins. Sorry if the chapter was very short but it was more like an introduction to the invasion.

This chapter just shows the Knights unleash their respective powers on the world government.

Also forgive me if this chapter isn't as high quality as the previous but first this is an introduction to the invasion. Also I'm not experienced with writing action scenes.

The scenes with Luffy, Shirahoshi and Vivi are next. The Luffy Kuma moment will come soon and finally the powerful admirals Kizara and Akainu will debut. The battles with them would be ones to remember.

There wouldn't be too many one on one fights during the invasion because with the exception of Akainu, Kizaru and Kuma, no one else poses much of a threat to the Knights. Also I don't know what the world government commander in chief Kong's power is so I probably wouldn't include him.

The inspirations for this chapter was Pain's invasion of Leaf and the Vandereich's invadion of the Soul Soceity.

And please review review review people.


	12. The Prince and Two Princesses

**The Prince and Two Princesses**

Two princesses who have so much in common. Who both once had their kingdoms threatened, who both had their kingdoms saved by the very same person, who both held the very same person in the highest regards could only watch as said person betrayed them, and even worse betrayed himself. To Vivi and Shirahoshi, Luffy was not just a hero, not just a savior, he was a friend, a nakama and possible love interest. To Vivi he was an oasis in a huge dry desert while to Shirahoshi he was the light in the deep dark ocean. To them he was the thing they drew strength from, the one who gave them inspiration, the one who was their guiding light and their great savior. Now he stood before them, not as the wonderful boy they knew, but instead as one of the dreaded invaders of the Holy City.

"Luffy-san," said Vivi in shock.

"Luffy-sama" said Shirahoshi in equal shock.

Luffy continued to look at them with cold eyes. Eyes so unlike the warm happy ones he used to have. His eyes held so much power and intimidation in them that everyone present who knew him wondered if he was the same person or just an imposter trying to imitate him. It was rare to see anyone with such eyes though Shirahoshi saw similar eyes on Hody Jones. However to see such eyes on Luffy of all people, who eyes always held the desire to protect was a sight to both behold and dread.

"Luffy-san what are you doing here. Do you know what's going on?" said Vivi who right now honestly did not want to know the answer.

Luffy looked at the group for a second before answering.

"I do," he replied to Vivi's question.

There was few seconds pause before Vivi decided to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Well Luffy-san, don't just stand their answer us," asked Vivi.

"You mean what's going on. Well it should be obvious, shouldn't it," replied Luffy.

"Luffy-sama, please answer Vivi-sama," said Shirahoshi in a pleading voice.

"The revolutionaries are invading Mariejois," said Luffy.

There was a tense silence. The revolutionaries were known as a mysterious worldwide notorious organization whose purpose was to overthrow the world government. Because of this they were considered the world's worst criminals and anyone found with connections could be killed on sight. It was also known that the enigmatic leader of this mysterious and dangerous group was none other than Monkey D Dragon, father of Luffy. So to hear that this group has finally done something as bold as attack the Holy Land directly was shocking to say the least.

"Straw Hat are you one of them?" asked Kohza the one least familiar with Luffy and his connections to his friends.

"Don't call me that. I'm not Straw Hat anymore," rebuffed Luffy angrily.

"Answer the question Luffy-kun. Are you one of them?" asked Fukaboshi.

"Yes I am. I am Monkey D Luffy, member of the revolutionary army." confirmed Luffy.

There it was. It was confirmed. Luffy himself confirmed that he was one of the invaders. The same Luffy who before fought with all his might and power to protect, was now one of those involved in attacking. And he wasn't doing it as a pirate, but as an underling. It was irony at its worst.

"Luffy-kun why have you decided to attack Mariejois? What could the revolutionary army gain from attacking the Holy Land? I understand the revolutionary army is supposed to overthrow the world government by why would they take such a bold and aggressive move?" asked Cobra who was well versed in current affairs.

Cobra was a man who made it his duty to keep himself up to date with world events. Being a king, such knowledge was important and being a frequent visitor of Reverie allowed him to know such things. But he has honestly never heard of the revolutionaries ever attacking with such aggression before. In fact the biggest news he ever heard about the revolutionary army was the massacre of several of its members by an unknown force.

"I can't answer that question," replied Luffy.

"Why's that?" asked Cobra.

"Because I'm not it's leader. My father is," answered Luffy.

"I see," said Cobra who finally received some kind of answer that he found acceptable.

Shirahoshi meanwhile had her eyes shadowed. Shirahoshi was probably the one who was most heavily influenced by Luffy. Being locked up for almost all her life, growing up knowing the persecution of her people and then having all that changed by Luffy left a huge impact on her. In fact the impact was so huge that she would willingly take his side over any other, even her own family's. But this, she could not accept this.

"Luffy-sama why?" asked Shirahoshi.

Luffy then turned his gaze over to Shirahoshi.

"Why would you do this? Why would you leave you crew? Why would you attack this place?" asked Shirahoshi who was close to hysteria.

Luffy then looked down for a bit.

"Things are different now Shirahoshi. I could no longer be the same person that I was. Things are just too different for me that I have to do this. I can't do this if I were to remain with my crew," said Luffy.

"But Luffy-san whatever you're going through I'm sure you're crew could help you. I've travelled with you and the others for a while. If you needed anything, then I know they would have helped you. Just like they helped me. Just like you did," said Vivi.

"That's where you wrong. There are certain things they can't help me with and wouldn't help me with," answered Luffy.

"What are you talking about Luffy-san?" asked Vivi.

Luffy closed his eyes for a second and immediately the others felt a strange sensation hitting them. The sensation of someone who only wanted to destroy everything. For Shirahoshi it was similar to the feeling she had when Luffy battled Hody while Noah was falling. But it never felt so real.

"Hatred, revenge," answered Luffy with steel in his voice and haki flaring violently.

"W-What?" asked Vivi who was shocked by the answer she received from Luffy.

"You heard me. Revenge and hatred. Right now I'm filled with both," replied Luffy.

"L-Lu-Luffy-sama what's happened to you? Why are you talking like this?" asked Shirahoshi.

"I hate the world government. I hate them with every ounce of my being. They have done nothing but make me miserable ever since I could remember," answered Luffy angrily.

"Luffy is this about Portgas D Ace," asked Igaram who spoke for the first time during the conversation.

Hearing Ace's name, Vivi immediately place her hand on her mouth. Of course that's what this was all about. The world government executed Luffy's brother so it's only natural he would hate them.

"Luffy-san, is this true, is this about Ace?" asked Vivi.

Luffy looked down his eyes, shadowed at the mention of his deceased brother's name.

"Yes," answered Luffy.

"Luffy-kun, you shouldn't let revenge take over you. It would only destroy you and nothing good would come from it. I should know," said Fukaboshi.

Luffy then turned to look at the eldest son of Neptune.

"My mother was killed before my very eyes. I wanted nothing more than to make the killer pay. But thanks to my mother's final wishes, I was able to at least push aside my hate for the killer to continue her life's work. And I was able to overcome my hate for Hody when I saw how hard you and your human companions were willing to fight for us," said Fukaboshi.

Luffy listened silently to what Fukaboshi was saying knowing the truth behind his words.

"He's right Luffy-san. I too wanted revenge. Revenge on Crocodile," said Vivi continuing what Fukaboshi said.

Luffy then turned to his ex nakama Vivi.

"Crocodile tried to kill me and my father and destroy my kingdom. I hate that man more than anyone else. But I was not consumed by that hate. And that was thanks to you and you're friends especially you Luffy-san. You all saved my kingdom and you defeated Crocodile and saved my kingdom. I have no reason to hate him since I know you defeated him and my country was saved. In fact I didn't care at all when you two were fighting together during that big war two years ago," explained Vivi.

"Vivi, bro-hoshi," said Luffy.

"Don't let revenge get the better of you. Nothing good would come out of it. Look at what it did to Hody. I don't need to say what hatred and revenge did to him," said Fukaboshi.

"It's different with me," said Luffy.

"How so?" asked Ryuboshi speaking for the first time.

"What happened to Ace is not the only reason I hate them for. They have done a lot of wrong to me and I intend to make them all pay. That's why I joined the revolutionary army." stated Luffy.

The group continued to silently listen to what Luffy was saying.

"Not only that but I'm a lot stronger. Thanks to my father, I am now much stronger than ever before. Strong enough to kill those bastards," said Luffy.

"Luffy-sama don't do this. I don't want you to end up being consumed by revenge. This is what mother didn't want to happen so please Luffy-sama, please stop this," cried Shirahoshi who finally began tearing up.

Seeing her best friend and little sister crying, Vivi moved over to her and hugged her allowing the little mermaid princess to cry into her chest. Tears also began forming in Vivi's eyes.

"Damn you Luffy-san, you made Shirahoshi-chan cry," said Vivi cursing Luffy while tears were forming in her own eyes.

Luffy seeing Shirahoshi crying couldn't help but feel bad. Despite how much he changed and how much hate he possessed, he still cared for Shirahoshi and didn't like seeing her cry. It was ironic because before he beat up Arlong for making Nami cry and now here he was making both Vivi and Shirahoshi cry.

"The reason I hate the world government is partly because of what they did to you," said Luffy.

Shirahoshi hearing this removed herself from Vivi's chest to look at Luffy.

"What did you just say Luffy-sama?" asked Shirahoshi timidly.

"I hate what the world government did to fishmen and merfolk. I may have been asleep during Jinbe's story but I know all about what happened to the people of Fishman Island," said Luffy who remember his fellow Knight of D Sanbi telling him about the dark history of fishman.

"The Tenryuubito take fishmen and mermaids as slaves. And discrimination still happens on Sabody Archipelago and the world. And the thing that angers me the most is that the world government let it happen. They are the world government, they could do stuff to stop it but they don't. They let the discrimination and even slavery of fishmen happen. That's one of the biggest reasons why I hate them," said Luffy.

"Luffy-sama," said Shirahoshi.

"I may be different but I still care about Fishman Island Shirahoshi. And on the whole island the person I care about the most is you Shirahoshi. Anyone who wants to hurt you will have to face me. That's why I killed Big Mom," said Luffy finally revealing who killed a member of the Four Emperors.

"What, you killed Big Mom?" shouted the Minister of the Left.

"That's right. I did say I would beat her. And even though I didn't make Fishman Island my territory I still took her out. And that's because he wanted to destroy Fishman Island. I have a lot of important people on Fishman Island including you three bro-hoshis. But among everyone I the island, the one care about is you Shirahoshi," said Luffy.

"Luffy-sama, I, don't know what to say but thank you. Thank you for saving my kingdom again from Big Mom. This is the second time you saved it," said Shirahoshi who couldn't express her gratitude to Luffy.

"It's nothing really. It was for you after all," replied Luffy with his first real smile.

"Luffy-sama," was all that could come out of Shirahoshi's mouth.

"To think Luffy-kun would become strong enough to kill one of the four emperors. It's so hard to believe," said Chaka.

"No it isn't," said Vivi.

"This doesn't surprise me one bit. When I met him, I said the exact same thing but he proved me wrong by defeating one of the Shichbukai. So for him to defeat one of the four emperors of the sea is no surprise." Said Vivi.

"I see Vivi-sama," replied Igaram.

"But Luffy-san. What about your dream? What about becoming the Pirate King?" asked Vivi the question everyone wanted to ask at some point.

Everyone looked at Luffy all curious as to what the answer to that question was.

"Pirate King," said Luffy with his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"That dream is gone," replied Luffy to the question.

"You can't Luffy-sama," shouted Shirahoshi.

Luffy then looked at Shirahoshi who just shouted at him.

"You can't give up your dream to become King of the Pirates. It's your dream. Because of you I was able to see my mother's grave and now I can help to make mother's dream real. Luffy-sama you can't give up on your dream," shouted Shirahoshi.

"She's right Luffy-san. You were so determined to become King of the Pirates. And I fully believed that you would be able to do it. You can't just give up," said Vivi.

"In order for you to become Pirate King you must have a powerful crew. Something which I don't have so I obviously can't become the King of the Pirates," said Luffy.

Vivi and Shirahoshi both had water in their eyes. Just how could Luffy have fallen so low as to become this. Just what happened to him.

"What happened to you Luffy-san," asked Vivi whose tears finally fell full force.

"What?" answered a confused Luffy.

"What happened to you. You used to be so happy, so determined to achieve your dream. And determined to protect your nakama. What's happened to you for you to become like this," asked Vivi tears in her eyes.

"Like I said before, I've changed" answered Luffy.

Vivi then showed Luffy the X mark on her hand.

"What about this Luffy-san. What about this? Does it mean anything to you?" asked Vivi showing the X mark on her hand signifying their friendship.

Luffy then looked at his hand, the mark now long gone.

"We're still nakama. That would never change. Not ever. It's just that we're not the same as we once were. Besides the mark on my hand is gone," said Luffy.

That was all it took to break Vivi. Vivi held Luffy in high regards as a friend savior and secret love interest. And now he threw that love back in her face by saying the mark that meant so much to her was no longer important.

Luffy however looked away guiltily at having made Vivi cry so hard.

Shirahoshi couldn't take this Luffy anymore. First finding out that her crush has turned into some kind of being similar to Hody and then seeing how he treated her big sister.

"Luffy-sama what about our promise. You know that one about taking me to see a real forest," said Shirahoshi who finally had enough of Luffy.

Luffy looked at Shirahoshi as if thinking hard about the answer. Then he finally answered.

"Who knows. I haven't kept it yet. But maybe after all this is over. Just maybe. But I can't guarantee," said Luffy

Those words now made Shirahoshi cry. Shirahoshi ever since the events of the battle against the New Fishman Pirates used every bit of her time to make herself stronger. She believed that if she was stronger, then Luffy-sama would like her more. And she really looked forward to seeing him again because then she would get to see a real forest. And best of all it was with Luffy-sama. But now after hearing what Luffy-sama just said even if she did see a real forest, it might not be with him. The mere thought drove her over the edge and to tears.

"You bastard, how dare you make those two cry. Do you have any idea how much you hurt them both," said Kohza who has had just about enough with Luffy and was ready to attack him regardless of the huge difference in power.

Luffy was about to answer when he suddenly sensed something. Using his observation haki he was able to pick out a certain someone or something amongst the chaos of the Holy Land. It was similar to a Pacifista but different at the same time. There was no need to think about who it was, it could only be one person.

"Everyone I need to go. Vivi, Shirahoshi, I'm sorry things turned out this way but that is just the way things worked out, I'm sorry," said Luffy regretfully.

Vivi and Shirahoshi than looked and Luffy who was preparing to head out.

"Wait Luffy-san," cried out Vivi.

"Luffy-sama please wait," cried out Shirahoshi.

"Goodbye Vivi, Shirahoshi," said Luffy before blurring out of their vision indicating he was one the move.

"Luffy-san" shouted Vivi.

"Luffy-sama," shouted Shirahoshi.

They two princesses could do nothing but watch as their hero, savior and love interest disappeared before their very eyes. A long time ago he appeared before them by chance, by pure coincidence when they needed him the most. And now just as he appeared before them, he left and now they couldn't stop him. They couldn't stop him from leaving them forever. The one who helped them, the one who saved them, the one they loved was now gone. The two could do nothing but cry.

Elsewhere Luffy was heading quickly towards the presence he sensed with his haki. It was a presence he wanted to meet for a while and knew that he had to meet this person.

At yet another location in the chaotic Holy City of Mariejois where none other than the two most powerful beings in the revolutionary army, Monkey D Dragon and Sigma D Ren. Both sensed the presence and where Luffy was heading.

"It appears Luffy is heading towards Barthomew Kuma," said Ren.

"I see," replied Dragon.

"What should we do," questioned Ren.

"Nothing, let's leave things to him," replied Dragon.

The meeting between Kuma and Luffy is close by. How will it turn out. Until next chapter.

This chapter turned out similar to the one in Shippuden, sorry about that but it was hard not to.

I noticed that in every episode the X mark Luffy and his crew got after the Alabasta adventure got is no longer there. That's why it's gone.

Isonade D Sanbi the fishman of the Knights of D told Luffy about the story between the world government and fishmen.

Luffy's OC was established since chapter three Knights of D due to certain events and Dragon's brainwashing.


	13. The Shichbukai Bartholomew Kuma

**The Shichbukai Bartholomew Kuma**

The meeting between Luffy and Kuma. Also the first fight really shown in the story. Enjoy and please review.

On top a platform stood the imposing figure of the only Shichbukai present at Reverie, the giant Shichbukai and prototype of the Pacifisita Bartholomew Kuma. Kuma was the only member of the Shichbukai who obeys the World Government. His obedience was due to the fact that during his conversion into a Pacifista, he slowly but surely lost his free will. As a result he slowly lost his ability to make choices of his own giving him no other alternative but to obey the World Government without question. This culminated at the War of the Best at Marineford two years ago where he was completely converted into a Pacifista thus losing all his free will. This meant that he would obey the World Government without question and even attack his former allies if ordered to. It was a terrible fate. Nonetheless this made him an indispensible member of the Shichbukai. Not only because of the fact that he would always listen to the world government but also because of his great strength. Being a member of the Shichbukai, Kuma was an extremely powerful fighter. His devil fruit combined with his Pacifista powers made him a dangerous figure to anyone. This added to his now unquestionable loyalty to the world government made him a valuable member.

Right now he stood on top a building watching the chaos. Due to the suddenness of the attack, he has yet to be given any orders regarding the intruders. The world government is in too much chaos trying to mobilize its forces, gather intelligence and others things regarding the attackers to give any orders to Kuma. As a result, he was in standby mode meaning he wouldn't act, unless ordered to or is attacked by a hostile force. As of now he has yet to be attacked by any members of the Knights of D so as a result, he has yet to actually attack anyone or even do anything for that manner. But that was going to change as right now, Luffy was quickly heading towards him with the intention of speaking to him. The destined reunion of these two was about to take place.

Kuma was still waiting for instructions when a figure crashed behind him cracking the ground below him. Monkey D Luffy finally stood behind Kuma and the two were ready to settle their unfinished business from two years ago. Kuma turned around and looked at Luffy with no signs of being intimidated by Luffy's entrance or enhanced strength. He couldn't be because of the way he was.

"It's been two years Kuma," said Luffy starting the conversation.

"Two years ago since what happened at Sabody Archipelago. Two years since you separated us." continued Luffy.

Kuma continue to stare at Luffy as emotionless as the machine he is now.

"Despite what happened, you saved my life and the lives of my crew. I can't thank you enough for that," confessed Luffy.

This time Kuma responded but not in the way Luffy would have wanted. Extending his harm a paw shaped bubble made out of air was launched at Luffy. Kuma just initiated the battle between the two with a Pad Cannon. Reacting quickly thanks to his training, both from Rayliegh and his father Luffy jumped out of the way dodging to attack. This didn't stop Kuma who launched another Pad Cannon at Luffy and the result was the Luffy again dodged it with ease. Undeterred Kuma continued launching pad cannon after pad cannon with the result being the same, Luffy dodging them all.

"I really can't thank you enough for that. My crew and I would have died back then if it wasn't for you," said Luffy continuing to dodge Kuma's barrage of Pad Cannons.

Having enough of being on the defensive Luffy finally took to the offensive and shot out is hand to launch an attack at Kuma. Unsurprisingly Kuma used his devil fruit powers to teleport out of the way. This came to no surprise to Luffy at all. Luffy knew that Kuma is one of the few people who could probably dodge his extremely fast attacks the other being Admiral Kizaru thanks to his ability to move at the speed of light. Also thanks to his haki he was able to tell that Kuma would dodge. However observation haki would not work on Kuma as well as it would work on other people. Observation haki gave Luffy the ability to predict the moves of enemies. Unfortunately this implies that the enemy is a living thing, be it person or animal. Kuma despite being a person was not exactly a living thing anymore. Sure he could move, attack and defend but he longer has any free will of his own. And since haki is based on willpower, observation haki wouldn't work very well on him since him no longer being alive, he has no will left. However while this was a major problem for Luffy, it wasn't one he couldn't overcome. This was because while haki wouldn't work as well on him as other enemies, it would still work regardless. Also haki was a fairly new concept for Luffy and Luffy fought his entire life using his own senses and reflexes. So naturally he would rely on that along with his haki to overcome the very powerful Shichbukai Kuma.

Kuma teleported away from Luffy's initial attack but Luffy wasn't about to let up. He then lauched a gomu gomu pistol at Kuma who this time instead of dodging used his paws to deflect Luffy's attack. Luffy with his attack deflect sprang towards Kuma with the intend of delivering a vicious kick to the warlord who teleported away from Luffy.

"That teleporting is a real problem," Luffy said mostly to himself.

He then looked and notice that Kuma was no longer a far distance away from him but was directly in front of him with one of his hands outstretched indicating he was about to launch a pad cannon at him.

Luffy reacted quickly by disappearing and going at a far location from him. Then he disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Kuma with both his hands stretched far back about to attack with a gomu gomu bazooka. The bazooka was countered by Kuma using his paws but this time Luffy reacted by bringing both his feet together and pointing them towards Kuma and shooting them out resulting in a perfect hit and Kuma being sent flying back a large distance. Luffy's gomu gomu lance hit it's mark.

Luffy wasn't done yet. He then disappeared and reappeared above Kuma who was now on the ground shot one of his legs straight up in the air. He then brought his leg straight down in powerful gomu gomu axe. The attack completely shattered the ground below Kuma. Kuma however wrapped right before the attack hit thus saving himself. Kuma didn't suffer too much damage since Luffy wasn't going all out with his attacks.

Kuma stood before Luffy looking at him expressionless as always despite a vicious attack and the power Luffy possessed. Luffy likewise looked at Kuma with his eyes sharp. He was not glaring at Kuma who was one person he cannot bring himself to truly hate but he was an enemy and as a Knight of D, he has to kill his enemies. He was entrusted this task by his father who went as far as to order his Knights not to engage Kuma. The least Luffy could do was finish the task at hand.

"You know Kuma, I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish we didn't have to be enemies," Luffy told Kuma his eyes showing regret.

"You were a revolutionary commander. One of my father's most trusted nakama. And you saved my life and my crew's before. I really wish things could be different," Luffy continued expressing his thoughts.

Kuma looked at Luffy expressionless. No emotions for Luffy expressing his feelings to the giant Shichbukai. He couldn't because the world government took away those feelings.

"I know you can't hear me. It's because of what those bastards of the world government did to you. It's yet another reason why I hate them. Doing this to my father's nakama and someone who saved my crew. I can't accept it," said Luffy.

"The least I could do for you is kill you with my own hands," finished Luffy.

With that Luffy lept towards Kuma his harm outstretched and his fist black and hardened thanks to armament haki. Luffy delivered the haki enhanced gomu gomu bullet which missed thanks to Kuma teleporting out of the way. Luffy then ran after Kuma agin intent on delivering another attack. Kuma had his hands out but Luffy moved out of the way and grabbed his large face. His forehead turned black from armament haki hardening and Luffy delivered a vicious haki powered headbutt that cracked Kuma's head. However like always there was a price for anything. And Luffy because of that attack left himself vulnerable for a brief moment and Kuma took advantage to launch a pad cannon point blank at Luffy. The paw shaped bubble of air hit Luffy and passed straight through him leaving him panting.

"Shit, that attack worked," said Luffy who was surprised that such an attack worked on him.

But Luffy didn't get much time to recover as Kuma was infront of him ready to launch another Pad Cannon. Luckily Luffy was able to jumped out of the way last minute in a series of backflips. When he was a fare distance he noticed Kuma was in a Sumo Wrestler like stance.

"What's going on," Luffy questioned confused as to why Kuma was in that kind of stance.

And Luffy found on because after a few Sumo steps, Kuma launched his attack.

"Thrust Pad Cannon," said Kumo who began thrusting his palms out multiple times launching a large number of pad cannons at Luffy.

Luffy began dodging them though he was having some trouble given that observation haki wasn't very useful at the moment. However in the end he still was able to successfully dodge all the pad cannons from Kuma's Sumo like attack. While dodging he was coming closer and closer to Kuma preparing to make his counterattack. When he was close enough he attacked Kuma with a gomu gomu stamp but Kuma again used his paws to deflect it. However Luffy landed gracefully with no signs of damage from his attack being deflected.

He then began running towards Kuma and Kuma attempted a pad cannon when he was close but Luffy ducked at the last moment. He then grapped Kuma's outstretched arm and used it to twist himself to around to deliver a vicious kick to Kuma's head. Following this he then went for another gomu gomu stamp which this time was more successful and then concluded with a gomu gomu gatling gun that proved to be very effective. The combination while successful didn't do too much damage with just a few very small cracks.

"You're really tough Kuma. It's just as I thought. I can't really hurt you without using haki," Luffy concluded.

Kuma who recovered from Luffy's onslaught was back in a Sumo like stance. This time Luffy knew what was coming having seen Kuma use this exact same attack just a few moments. Luffy's was in a defensive position ready to dodge. Kuma then unleashed a second volley of his Thrust Pad Cannon with Luffy dodging much easier having seen the attack before while at the same time moving closer to Kuma. When he was close enough he again attempted to attack but like always Kuma deflected his attack. Undeterred Luffy disappeared and reappeared right below Kuma and delivered a vicious upward kick to Kuma's chin. The kick is so strong that Kuma is sent flying up. Luffy disappears and is above him and launches a furious barrage of punches to Kuma. The gomu gomu rain descended on Kuma literally like a rain of punches and the attack was too fast and too sudden for Kuma to dodge or deflect and Kuma could do nothing but let the rain of punches hit him and continue cracking his armor.

Kuma was on the ground and began to get up.

"I'm not done yet," shouted Luffy who as soon as Kuma was up on his feet stretched out his hand and grabbed him and launched himself and Kuma with a gomu gomu rocket. The attack sent Kuma flying through several buildings. Luffy of course ran after him knowing that Kuma's teleportation ability and deflecting ability meant that he cannot give him any sort of opening.

Luffy prepared another gomu gomu bazooka but this time Kuma used his ability to dodge, then he teleported right behind Luffy. Luffy barely was able to turn around to notice Kuma behind him before he sent a Pad Cannon into his back. Luffy was sent flying and was now on the ground panting from Kuma's last attack.

"Damn at this rate I can't lose but at the same time I can't win either," said Luffy who was growing frustrated.

"Thanks to my own power he can't really hurt me but at the same time his ability makes hitting him really hard since he keeps on teleporting. Not to mention the fact that haki doesn't work well on him as with other guys," said Luffy assessing the current situation.

"It looks like I'll have to use the power of D. I was only using it a little for this fight but it looks like I'll have to use it at full strength," concluded Luffy.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he forced me to use it. He is dad's nakama after all. And he's really strong," said Luffy who couldn't help but smirk. Despite the way this battle was going, he shouldn't expect anything less from one of his father's nakama. Ivankov and Inzamu were both really strong so he shouldn't expect any less from Kuma.

"Hey Kuma, I'm going to have to end this now," said Luffy to the giant Shichbukai.

"You're really strong. That's for sure. But I have a purpose here and something that I have to do. And despite how much I owe you I can't let you stop me. So I'm really going to have to go all out now," said Luffy.

Kuma however as usual did not show any reaction to Luffy's words.

"Of course you can't answer me. But it's over now. You're really strong but I'm going to have to finish this," said Luffy.

With that Luffy proceeded to unleash the full power of D onto Kuma. The battle which at first was evenly matched between the two was now completely one sided. He dominated Kuma with the power his father helped him awake.

"Kuma I owe you so much. Thanks to you, my crew and I were saved and were able to gain those two years to train and get stronger. I can't thank you enough for that," said Luffy.

With that Luffy cocked his hand back and clad it with haki turning it black. Then it ignited from the friction sparked turning it yellow.

Flashback

"Father could you tell me about Kuma," asked Luffy.

"Excuse me," questioned Dragon.

"No disrespect father but I wish for you to tell me about that big Shichbukai Bartholomew Kuma," said Luffy.

Dragon then looked down for a second before deciding to grant Luffy his wish.

"Very well, I'll tell you about Kuma," said Dragon.

"You see Kuma was originally a pirate. However he was not a pirate because he wanted freedom or wanted to pillage or plunder. He became a pirate because he hated the world government," said Dragon.

"Kuma hated the world government?" asked Luffy in surprise.

"Does it really come to surprise to you? If you hate the world government then a pirate is a good place for you. Also if you join the revolutionary army it's obvious you would have some kind of issue with the world government," replied Dragon.

"I see," said Luffy.

"Anyway like I was saying Kuma was someone who hated the world government with a passion which was why he became a pirate. Then I approached him with the offer for him to join the revolutionary army. Kuma accepted and he quickly became one of my most trusted commanders," said Dragon.

"But if he hates the world government and is loyal to you, then why would he join the world government," asked Luffy.

Dragon then closed his eyes as he finally revealed the reason behind Kuma's defection.

"Because I asked him to," said Dragon revealing the secret behind Kuma.

"What?" was all that could come out of a shocked Luffy's mouth.

"I asked him to join. You see I needed to have an insider in the world government so that the army could gain better information about them. So we asked Kuma to join the ranks of the World Government," said Dragon.

Luffy was silent as he continued to listen to his father.

"The Shichbukai being allies of the world government are naturally entrusted to sensitive information. Of course they're not trusted with all information but they are entrusted with important information nonetheless. So if Kuma became a member of the Shicbukai, naturally he would gain access to this information," said Dragon.

"Also we would be giving the world government a false sense of security. They would think they have Seven Warlords but one of them is loyal to us so in actuality they would have only six. This would allow us to undermine their power by reducing the power of the Shichbukai."

Luffy contemplated what he just heard.

"Father I understand why Kuma joined the ranks of the Shichbukai but that doesn't explain why he volunteered to become a Pacifista," said Luffy.

"That too was regrettably my idea," said Dragon who had a remorseful look.

"What did you just say father?" asked Luffy.

"It's just as I said. I asked him to become one. Kuma was very loyal to me but looking back it was a bad decision on my part," said Dragon.

"Being the first Pacifista, Kuma would naturally listen to the world government. As a result he would be entrusted with highly sensitive information. Information that we could use against them. It worked up until he was turned into a complete human weapon during which he stopped being loyal to us and no longer provided anymore information to us, " said Dragon.

"Now not only did we loose our spy in the world government and best source of information, but now he was loyal to them. One of my most powerful and loyalist followers was now one of them. That was by far the biggest loss from this whole situation. Losing one of my nakama," said Dragon in a regretful tone.

Luffy looked saddened at hearing this information. To have one of your nakama forced to betray you was the worst possible thing. He should know, two of his nakama Nami and Robin were both forced to betray the crew in the past. However they were able to get them back. Kuma however was not so luckly.

Flashback end.

"Gomu gomu Red Hawk," cried Luffy who unleashed his fiery attack on the former revolutionary. The resulting explosion completely destroyed the Shichbukai who was now dead for good. Luffy looked down at the shattered remains of the former nakama of his father and the one who saved him and his crew.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way. I wish it didn't, I really do. You were my father's nakama. You saved me and my crew. We owe you a lot but in the end I just had to do this," said Luffy in a sorrowful tone.

He looked down at the destroyed body of the first Pacifista. The head was still intact, one of the only parts undamaged from Luffy's final attack. It was the same as always. Emotionless and cold. It was cruel that someone who had done so much for himself and his father had to end up like this. Kuma couldn't even hear his confession because his free will was cruelly taken away from him by the power hungry world government.

"I'm sorry Kuma," Luffy confessed.

He stood before the dead Shichbukai and bowed down before him in a kneeling position, a sign of clear respect for a fallen foe and comrade. Neither he nor his father could do much for him. At the very least they would show him the respect he clearly deserves. He would mourn him. His father would mourn him. His fellow Knights of D would mourn him. Despite the fact that they were enemies, they were connected by their fates. He was an ex-revolutionary and the one who saved his crew. He owed the man a lot of respect despite everything. Luffy brought his hands together as if saying a prayer. He couldn't give him much but at least he could give him his respect and a prayer for his passing. He would also ensure that the world government falls for what they did to him. He would ensure that Kuma's death was not in vain, that he died for the cause he fought so hard for and gave up so much for. He deserved that much despite being an enemy. For even enemies could show respect to each other, and comrades could mourn the death of one of their own.

"Rest in peace, Kuma," said Luffy in a kneeling respectful position.

So Kuma's past has been revealed. Well its time for me to explain certain things in this chapter.

At least reached the 40 000 thousand word count. It took several chapters but One Piece Final Holy War is finally at 40 000. A round of ovation my readers. Also this story has officially passed One Piece Shippuden. Unfortunately its popularity seems far below Shippuden since I barely get any reviews. Review people please review. I really like to know what you all think and it keeps me motivated to write more.

I felt it necessary to give Kuma a past. This story is my version of One Piece so naturally loose ends would have to be tied. So I decided to tie Kuma's end by revealing his past and why he joined the ranks of the Shichbukai and became the first Pacifista.

Kuma is one of my favorite characters. He really is a tragic hero. Even though others like Nami and Robin suffered a lot, in the end they were freed and have a happy ending. For Kuma there is no such ending. He now has to live his life as a human weapon. It's sad and cruel which is why I made this chapter the way it is.

Kuma's reason for joining the revolutionary army. Kuma hates the world government. The reason is pretty much up to you as long as he hates the world government. It is for that reason that he became a pirate and later a revolutionary.

Kuma joining the Warlords. I believe the warlords are given important information. So Kuma joined the Shichbukai because he would get access to this information which he could later give to Dragon and the army. Also he gives the world government a false sense of security. The world government thinks they have the power of seven warlords, when in reality they only have six since Kuma is a revolutionary. He is basically undermining their power.

Kuma becoming a Pacifista. Being a Pacifista, naturally the world government would trust him more and allow him access to even more important and sensitive information. Information that the revolutionary army could use. Unfortunately that is no longer possible since Kuma became a full Pacifista loyal only to the world government. So the whole plan of having Kuma join the Shichbukai fell apart.

Another reason why Luffy hates the world government is revealed. What they cruelly did to Kuma despite Kuma going through with the conversion process of his own free will.

Is Dragon telling the truth? Dragon is known for telling lies and bending truths to suit his needs. How much of this did he do with regards to Kuma. That would be revealed later.

Haki not working on Kuma. Luffy's oberservation haki is working on Kuma but not as well as on a human or animal. Haki is based on will power. Kuma when he became a full Pacifista lost his free will which is basically the core of haki. So as a result, observation haki doesn't work very well on him.

Luffy used the will of D when fighting Kuma but he was holding back because he wanted to express his feelings to Kuma. That's why he seemed to have trouble with Kuma. However when he used the full power of D, he defeated Kuma quickly.

Why Kuma didn't enter the battlefield immediately. Kuma is a full Pacifista so he needs to be ordered to attack. He'll only fight if he's ordered to or in self defense, nothing more. However with all the chaos during the invasion the higher ups just couldn't order Kuma to engage the Knights so as a result he couldn't fight any of them. Also the Knights were ordered to avoid Kuma so that Luffy could talk to him which is why they didn't fight him.

I'm sure you noticed Luffy disappearing a lot during the fight. One of the abilities he gained from will of D is enhanced speed allowing him to literally disappear at reappear at will. His speed with the power of D is even greater than his speed in Gear Second. In fact Luffy uses the Power of D far more often than Gear Second. He'll only use Gear Second in combination with the Power of D and that's against really strong adversaries.

Notice that Luffy didn't shout any of his attacks. I thinking Luffy would appear a lot cooler if he didn't say any of his attacks. And this fic does potray Luffy as a lot cooler. I mean revolutionary clothes, green cloak like his father etc.

The fight scene. Like I said this is my first time writing a battle scene so I'm not experienced with writing fight scenes. My forte lies more with conversation and suspense. So you'll have to forgive me if the fight scene wasn't the best.

These attacks all came from One Piece wiki. So search One Piece wiki Luffy and One Piece wiki Kuma to get detailed descriptions of the attacks they used.

Review this chapter please.


	14. Fated Reunion

**Fated Reunion**

The next chapter is up guys. First let me thank the three people who actually reviewed the last chapter of the story. It was much appreciated. I hope the rest of you could review as well.

The sector currently under attack by Kisara D Elektra of the Knights of D and only female of the Knights was being decimated by Elektra. Using her devil fruit powers she summoned several large plant monsters that attacked all enemies in sight. Each of these monsters was the size of a building and were big enough to stomp, swat and knock away enemies with ease. The marines and government officials couldn't really do much against these monsters for the sheer size and power of just one is enough to defeat them. And right now they were being attacked by several. Each plant monster was knocking away marines with ease and occasionally some of them would snatch up a few enemies individually and crush them in their vine like hands to instill fear in the enemies. And it work, it's bad enough to see all your comrades get trampled over by a giant plant monster but too see them get snatched and killed mercilessly was even worse. Reinforcements were not here yet because of the sheer suddenness of the all out attack on the Holy Land and it didn't look like reinforcements would be arriving anytime soon. Of course even if they did, the sheer power of the invaders meant that it still wouldn't change a thing. Sending an army to take on such monsters would surely result in failure and ultimately death. No matter how they could look at it, they were doomed.

"How does it feel?" said Elektra to a random marine.

The marine in question turned to look at Elektra who was standing in front of him. He had both confusion and fear on his face, confusion due to the question and fear due to the knowledge of how overwhelming powerful the female fighter was.

"W – Wh – what do you mean?" asked the random marine.

"I meant what I asked, how does it feel?" asked Elektra to the random marine again.

The marine looked confused and fearful again and Elektra decided to explain the question.

"I meant how does it feel to be helpless? Before my power you all could do nothing but run and scramble in fear." said Elektra.

She then closed her eyes as if contemplating something or reminiscing and event from the past.

"This is how all the slaves that the Tenryuubito took feel. Helpless and fearful, like there is no hope and absolutely nothing can be done. That is what they do, ruin and even destroy lives for their own personal amusement without a care in the world. And the slaves suffer so much because of it. It really makes me sick to the stomach," said Elektra with her eyes closed.

Then she opened it and haki began flaring violently from her as if saying touch and you'll be burned. The marine that Elektra was talking to felt as if death was open him. He began sweating heavily and breathing hard from the intensity of the haki that Elektra was putting out.

"And you help them, you support them. You people help them capture slaves just so that they could have their lives ruined and destroyed by the Tenryuubito. Marines, you all let it happen and punish those for standing up to themselves," said Elektra her eyes glaring at the marine with anger and hate and her haki still oozing out of her.

The marine in question looked like he wanted to run or die but was paralyzed due to Elektra's haki. Nonetheless he was able to will himself to at least stay defiant to the end. He was a marine and had his pride.

"S-S-So what," said the same marine.

"What?" asked Elektra in surprise and anger. Did the marines really think of the Tenryuubito as that high? Those cruel scumbags. More importantly did this marine not understand the situation he was currenly in?

"Those slaves are the property of the Tenryuubito. So if they escape, then we'll pursue them and return them to their rightful masters. All in the name of justice," said the marine.

Elektra had her eyes shadowed.

"Justice," said Elektra as if the word was Kisara.

"Taking slaves, and robbing them of their freedom, so that's justice." said Elektra.

Another marine saw her and tried to shoot her in order to get a free shot. He figured that since she was the one controlling all the huge plant monsters, then if she dies, the monsters will stop attack.

"Die"shouted the same marine who shot several bullets at her.

Unfortunately the marine learned why Elektra was chosen to be a member of the Knights of D. Several vines emerged from her body at lightning speed and several of them formed circular patterns that blocked each bullet. To the marine's utter horror, he saw that all the shots fired were stopped and even more shocking, the bullets were clearly visible and seen being held by the vines. Elektra herself didn't appear to have done anything, no hand motions, she didn't even turn to face the marine who shot her.

"Taking them away from their friends and family, that's justice," said Elektra who's voiced was as cold as ice.

More vines emerged from her body and slowly made their way to the marine who shot her.

"Stop, stop don't come any closer" cried the marine who kept on shooting at the vines.

Unfortunately the marines shots were not working as he continued to watch the vines slowly make their way towards him like an army of snakes ready to kill a large prey.

"Stop it, it stop, don't come any closer," the marine cried even more to the point that tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

When he saw that the vines were too close he attempted to run away but the vines which were moving slowly suddenly shot out at blazing speed and wrapped themselves around the marine. The marine in question was now being held in the air by the veins which were around his arms legs body and neck. He could do absolutely nothing the way he was now.

"Putting them in chains," said Elektra whose eyes were still shadowed.

Then she looked and her eyes were blazing in fury.

"That's justice," said Elektra.

With that the vines which held the marines suddenly literally ripped the bonded marine's arms, legs and head straight off his body. The other marines and government officials present could only watch in horror as all that was left of the marine was a body without arms legs and a head completely covered in blood. It was a brutal and gruesome sight.

"Monster," cried another marine present who shot several times at her.

The bullets of this marine were once again intercepted this time by the large vine hand of one of her plant monsters which held its hand in front of her blocking her attack. It then used the same hand to swat the foolish marine and several others away.

"What is she?" asked another marine.

"Is she invincible?" asked another marine.

"What a monster," commented another marine.

"How do we stop her?" asked another marine.

The plants monsters were about to massacre the marines present when suddenly a large amount of magma came out of nowhere and instantly all plant monsters that were in the pathway of the incoming magma immediately caught fire and started to burn away. The marines who were about to be killed where shocked. First they expected to be dead about now and second they didn't know where the magma came from. However that was revealed when the magma began to take the shape of a man, specifically the head of the marines, fleet admiral Akainu.

The marines and government officials who saw Akainu were shocked at first by his presence by then went from shocked to happy.

"It's fleet admiral Akainu," said one marine.

"We're saved," said another marine present.

"We have a fighting chance now," said another marine.

While the marines and government officials present were now excited and had a severe moral boost from the presence of the fleet admiral, two people among them were not happy. The first was Elektra. She knew that despite her strength, Akainu was still overwhelming strong and extremely powerful enough to certainly kill her.

"Akainu," she said with her voice full of frustration as she looked at the towering admiral.

The second person not happy was none other than the fleet admiral himself. Him being the fleet admiral meant that he held a tremendous responsibility to uphold the absolute justice of the world government and to protect it from evil. This was a task he took very seriously even going as far as to fight a fellow marine admiral for the position. And he took his responsibility very seriously showing absolutely no tolerance to anyone who threatens the justice of the world. And now that justice is being threatened more than ever before, far more than during the war two years ago. For this threat to justice now attacked the very heart itself, the center of the world government.

"You revolutionaries are quite something, being so bold as to attack Mariejois directly. I knew Dragon wanted to overthrow the world government but I didn't think even he would do something like this," said Akainu his voice as stern as ever.

"Well it shouldn't really surprise you when you think about it. Anyone willing to start a movement like this is bold enough to try this at some point," said Elektra her voice equally as stern.

"That's certainly true but still this is too soon. The revolutionaries weren't really that active. They did become more active after the War of the Best but still to think they'd do something so drastic so soon. My blood froze when I found out that Mariejois was under attack," said Akainu.

"Well look at his son Luffy-kun. He did invade all three world government facilities and went straight into a big war. So it shouldn't be so surprising that Lord Dragon would make a move like this," said Elektra.

"I made a huge mistake when I let him leave the war alive. A mistake I regret to this day. But the time will come when I'll remove the horrible seed of Dragon from this world. But for now I'll focus on removing you and your villainous nakama," said Akainu with both his fists turning to magma.

"You could try, fleet admiral," said Elektra when vines coming from her hands.

At another part of the Holy City.

"It is done father. I killed Kuma," said Luffy.

"I see," replied Dragon.

"Of course we already knew he was dead. We felt his presence disappear so we knew you killed him. You telling us only confirms what we already knew," said Sabo in his usual calculating voice.

"You knew he was dead. Observation haki doesn't work well on him and I had trouble using it on him when I was close to him. You two could actually sense he died from this far away," said Luffy in shock.

"You are still young Luffy. You only just awakened the power of D and despite you having mastered it faster than anyone in history, you are still fairly inexperienced at using it compared to the other Knights of D. And myself and Sabo are the strongest D's currently alive so sensing Kuma may not have been easy for you due to his Pacifista modifications. But we could do it easily," said Dragon.

"I guess I really have a lot to learn about this power for me to be like you," said Luffy.

"You have mastered it faster than both myself and Sabo. But in addition to us have far more experience with it, we are also both more experienced fighters than you are. You may have gained great power quickly but the price was that you lost experience something both Sabo and myself have in volumes. But don't worry, this invasion is also a great experience for you. By the time we have completed this invasion, you would be much stronger," said Dragon.

"Okay father," said Luffy.

"But I assume that you got to close the doors with Kuma and come to terms with him," said Dragon.

Luffy looked down for a second.

"Yes I have," replied Luffy.

"And you got to say what you wanted to say to him despite him not being able to listen," said Dragon.

"Yes" replied Luffy.

"Well then from that I'm pretty sure you have put Kuma behind you. I did a long time ago and I hope that you have too," said Dragon.

"I did father," said Luffy.

"Good" commented Dragon on hearing that Luffy put Kuma behind him for good and can move on to bigger and better things.

"Pardon my interruptions Lord Dragon but it appears we have some company," said Sabo his face expressionless as usual.

Dragon had a smile on his face as if amused by the so called company that Sabo mentioned.

"Indeed we do. This should be interesting," said Dragon who was not the least bit fazed by the presence and even appeared amused like the presence was more a source of entertainment rather than a legitimate threat.

"Father, Sabo, what are you two talking about? Who are you two sensing. I haven't felt anything yet," asked a confused Luffy.

"You'll sense him soon enough Luffy. And even if you don't he'll be here in a flash," said Sabo who like Dragon wasn't fazed at all by the presence he felt.

"Who are you, wait a minute, I feel him, this guy, I know who he is, he's" said Luffy before a huge explosion occurred at him forcing him to jump away.

It was then that Luffy understood by what Sabo meant when he said that the guy would be here in a flash. For infront of him stood one of the most powerful marines in the world, the user of the light light fruit, the dreaded admiral Kizaru.

"Oh so you three are the enemies, but I really didn't expect Straw Hat to be here," said Kizaru in his usual bored and slurred voice.

"Bastard, it's you," said Luffy his face full of rage remembering how this guy tried to kill him and his crew at Sabody Archipelago and stop him from saving Ace back at Marineford.

"Well this is something Straw Hat. I didn't expect you to be one of the revolutionary invaders. But it looks like you just lost two of them, one of them being your father, said Kizaru.

Luffy turned to look at the sight of the explosion and notice he couldn't see his father or Sabo.

"Father, Sabo," Luffy shouted.

"Well it looks like this is a repeat of Sabody Archipelago two years ago. Except instead of it being your nakama its revolutionaries," said Kizaru who appeared behind him in a flash of light.

He then lifted his leg up ready to launch a kick at the speed of light at Luffy. Luffy then turned around to look at the marine admiral his face showing no fear.

"That attack wouldn't work on me," said Luffy his face showing that he wasn't lying.

"Oh and why's that?" said Kizaru who was genuially curious but the tone which he said it in made it sound as if he wasn't serious and more like he was mocking Luffy.

"Why?" said Luffy.

"Well it's simple, your attack didn't work on my father and Sabo," said Luffy.

Hearing that his initial attack failed he brought down his leg. Of course he should have expected that. To take down two of the strongest fighter's in the revolutionary army and even the world with one attack was downright impossible even for someone like Kizaru. And if he did succeed somehow, he would say that it was too easy and that they were up to something.

The smoke cleared showing Dragon this time not smiling. He didn't appear mad or concerned. He just looked bored. As if Kizaru's attack was so weak that it bored him to death and that he stopped smiling due to boredom.

"Oh so I see that my attack didn't work. But from what I could tell it never hit you in the first place," said Kizaru.

"So what exactly did I hit?" asked Kizaru.

When the dust settled it was revealed that indeed something intercepted Kizaru's attack at Dragon. And that something was revealed to someone. However this someone's entire body was being shielded by dragon wings. The wings moved out of the way revealing Sabo in his human form but with dragon wings sprouting from his back.

"Oh so that's what I hit, a dragon," said Kizaru.

"It's interesting that Monkey D Dragon was protected by none other than a dragon," said Kizaru looking at Sabo who now had his wings behind his back.

"A mythical zoan fruit. A devil fruit even rarer than a logia. And very powerful. I only saw two in my life, Sengoku and the first division captain of the Whitebeard Pirates Marco the phoenix. And now I've seen a third. I must be lucky," said Kizaru.

"Lucky, no admiral Kizaru. You are far from lucky. You are actually the unluckiest person in the world. Do you know why?" asked Sabo.

"Why don't you tell me," said Kizaru in his typical bored voice who answered Sabo's question with a question of his own.

"It's because no enemy who has seen my power has lived to tell the tale. And I have no intention of making you the first," said Sabo who had a dangerous look on his face and enormous haki coming from him.

"This is insane. I knew Sabo was strong being the leader of the Knights of D and all but this is insane. His haki is greater than anything I ever felt before. I can't believe he was so strong," said Luffy who was amazed at the sheer intensity of Sabo's conqueror's haki.

""Now do you understand Luffy," asked Dragon.

Luffy then turned from looking at Sabo to looking at his father.

"What?" asked Luffy looking at Dragon.

"Now do you understand why Sabo is leader of the Knights of D? It is because he is the strongest, my greatest subordinate, Outlook D Sabo of the Knights of D," said Dragon who had pride in his voice.

Luffy looked from his father to Sabo, then he looked at Kizaru. Kizaru appeared unfazed by Sabo's enormous power. Luffy knew that Kizaru was incredibly powerful since he was a marine admiral. Furthermore Luffy witnessed his power first hand both at Sabody Archipelago and at Marineford so Luffy could definitely attest to his abilities. Despite this Luffy was surprised by how much Kizaru's was not bothered by Sabo's power. He knew that the admiral would not be intimidated by anything but Kizaru wasn't even showing any reaction. No fear, no excitement, just that usual blank expression on his face. Luffy had to admit, that look was intimidating in it's own right, especially when he had that look plastered on his face in front of someone as powerful as Sabo.

Back to where Elektra and Akainu were, while it was true that Elektra was holding her own, it was clear she was being pushed back and on the defensive. She was the strongest woman in the world and one of the Knights of D who has the power of D. But it was clear that even with that power, she was losing to Akainu. Akainu was feared and respected because of his strength and brutality. And he did not disappoint at all. From the moment the battle started Elektra knew that she would be in the fight of her life for Akainu was undoubtedly the strongest enemy she faced as of yet. And it was true for as soon as the battle between the two started, Akainu established himself as the superior force immediately putting Elektra on the defensive. She knew she was strong but it was clear that she had a disadvantage against Akainu due to his devil fruit. Her plant powers could take a lot of fire but if there was anything that could burn them to a crisp, it was a volcano, and Akainu was literally a human volcano.

Elektra jumped back parts of her skin was scorched with burn marks.

"That attack would have instantly killed any other person but yet not only did you survive but it barely hurt you," said Akainu.

"It's because of the power of D. I have great mastery over it. Despite the fact that you have the advantage, don't expect this fight to be easy for you fleet admiral Akainu" said Elektra who was breathing hard.

"That power is indeed great. The fact that it can make someone fight on par with an admiral is incredible. And to think that there are several people here with that power is a scary thought indeed. Especially considering that they are all our enemies," said Akainu.

"You and the world government have done things to make a lot of people your enemies. So you shouldn't be so surprised that a few of them are extremely strong and have power that the world government could never have," said Elektra.

"You have great power and you are certainly extremely strong. Your power is certainly on par with an admiral's. But it's clear that you're going to lose to me. Surrender now and face absolute justice," said Akainu who you could see had several bruises on him.

"Over my dead body," said Elektra defiant as expected from an amazon woman such as herself.

"Defiant to the very end. Very well. I shall arrange that," said Akainu who jumped far back and raised his arms and a shower of magma attacks came raining down on her. In response to the great volcanic eruption Elektra placed her hand on the ground and several plant monsters and vines emerged from the ground. The plant monsters and vines began doing what they could to protect Elektra from the volcanic eruption shower. The monsters and vines were catching and deflected each molten boulder that was going to harm Elektra in any way. Unfortunately all of them couldn't last very long for as soon as they touched just one of them, they quickly were set on fire and as a result could only stay active for a short time doing what they could before they burned away.

"This is it for you," said Akainu who was covered in magma and coming menacingly towards her but then he stopped.

"Well this is interesting," said Akainu.

"What is?" asked Elektra.

"I didn't expect the revolutionaries to attack so suddenly. But right now there is something even more unexpected than that. And unlike the revolutionaries' sudden attack, this unexpected event is a good one. One that I actually look forward to," said Akainu who noticed a familiar presence.

"What exactly are you talking about?" asked Elektra.

"You shouldn't be so surprised. Not you or any of your invaders. In fact to say I'm surprised is an understatement. I am absolutely shell shocked at this turn of events. Even I would have never foreseen this coming," said Akainu who was at this point ranting.

Elektra continued to look at Akainu as if he was crazy. One minute they were fighting a death match and the next, he was ranting like some crazy guy.

"I never expected that scum to be a member of the revolutionary army. And I certainly never expected him to be apart of this invasion," said Akainu.

"Him" questioned Elektra.

"You shouldn't act all surprised and curious. After all I know that you know about him. The spawn of the revolutionary leader Dragon. Monkey D Luffy," said Akainu finally confirming the so called event.

Hearing that name it made perfect sense why Akainu would think this. In fact anyone except members of the revolutionary army would think the same thing. Not too long ago, the world knew about the Straw Hat's triumphant return in the papers. And now, Luffy has left the Straw Hats and is a member of the revolutionary army.

"I don't know why he is a member of the revolutionary army. But if he's here, then it doesn't matter because he is finally within my reach," said Akainu.

"I can finally end the existence of that dangerous man," said Akainu who began to walk away.

"Wait a minute, where the hell are you going? What about our battle?" said Elektra.

"Consider this your lucky day for you have been spared my wrath. I have some unfinished business with the son of the revolutionary leader," said Akainu.

With those words Akainu lept high into the air in the direction that Luffy was currently in with the full intention of settling the score from two years ago.

Back to the battle between Sabo of the Knights of D and admiral Kizaru, the battle was pretty even though slightly in Sabo's favor. Kizaru's power was extremely destructive by nature and any other foe would have been dead by now. But clearly Outlook D Sabo was not any other foe. Sabo's dragon dragon devil fruit enabled him to have the power of a dragon. That meant he had in addition to increased strength and speed, the power of flight which allowed to keep up with Kizaru. But the greatest asset was none other than the dragon's scale. Dragon scale was a very hard substance which was not easily damaged. Of course it could be damaged and Kizaru certainly had the power to do it. But another factor came into play and that was haki. Arnament haki could increase defense and Sabo possessed exceptionally strong haki which made the dragon scale significantly harder. And if that wasn't enough he had the power of D make his defenses virtually impenetrable. All of Kizaru's attacks that hit did virtually little to no damage. That is of course assuming his attacks did hit. Sabo was extremely fast thanks to the power of D and the power of a dragon. And he also had observation haki enhanced by the power of D which made it such that he could predict the attacks of even the speed of light Kizaru. And unlike Kuma, who was a machine, Kizaru was human so observation haki was in full effect on Kizaru.

Kizaru was in the air and launched several particles of light at Sabo. Sabo meanwhile used his wings to cover his body thus protecting himself. He then continued to push the light particles back and quickly advanced towards Kizaru. Kizaru seeing this used his power to move quickly to another location. Unfortunately thanks to Sabo's powerful haki, he knew exactly where Kizaru would go and went to that location before Kizaru even attempted to go. Once he was there, Kizaru only just realized that Sabo was already there when he kicked Kizaru away through several buildings. Immediately Sabo used his dragon claws to send a blade of air to cut Kizaru in half. Luckily Kizaru blinked away and was a safe distance. He had very few injuries. Sabo himself was pretty much unscathed and his shape was similar to Kizaru's. Both Kizaru and himself were fairly unharmed after that little skirmish.

"I can't believe Sabo is so strong. He's going toe to toe with that admiral. It's incredible," said Luffy awed by the power of his leader.

"I expected no less from Sabo. He'll kill Kizaru," said Dragon with a smile on his face.

Looking at how well Sabo was doing keeping up with Kizaru despite his ability to move at the speed of light, Luffy couldn't help but agree. It made perfect sense why he was the leader of the Knights of D and the one who killed Kaido of the four emperors. He was a monster amongst monsters. Even Luffy wasn't sure if he would ever be able to defeat Sabo in battle.

"There is pretty much no one in this world besides myself who could defeat Sabo," said Dragon his smile never leaving him.

Luffy had to admit that was true. As strong as Sabo was, his father was even stronger. The one who trained him and Sabo to fight. The strongest being in the world, Monkey D Dragon. Luffy was proud to call someone as strong as him his father.

Luffy's joy was cut short when he felt a familiar aura. An aura that he hates with a passion. Likewise Sabo and Dragon also felt the presence and they knew for a fact who it was. The three bearers of D all faced in the direction of the presence that was heading towards them. Kizaru also felt it and faced the same direction as everyone else.

"Oh so he's finally here," said Kizaru who didn't sound like a man who was facing a strong enemy.

The figured in question crashed to the ground below with magma emerging all around him. He got to his feet and looked at everyone present but his gaze was fixed on one young man, the reason he came here and the one he wants to kill. Said young man looked into the eyes of the man he hates more than anything. The man who took his older brother away from him.

"Akainu," Luffy said with absolute hate in his voice.

"It's been two years son of Dragon," said Akainu glaring back.

Akainu is finally here and the inevitable battle between the two begins.

Two big battles are next Sabo vs Kizaru and Luffy vs Akainu. Strap into your seats for the story still has a long way to go.

One of the Knights of D Posion D Elektra is given some screen time. Elektra's power comes from plants. She can summon plant monsters from the ground which could decimate the enemy. She also demonstrated the ability to call forth plants from her body such as vines that could be used to block bullets and capture enemies and fight in general.

I understand that the Knights of D are suppose to be overwhelming strong but Akainu is also overwhelmingly strong. He is the fleet admiral for a reason. Also his devil fruit has an advantage over Elektra's since he can burn away Elektra's plants. So had the two continued fighting, Akainu would have won. Of course Elektra would have inflicted some damage to him.

Elektra in this story is the strongest woman in the world even stronger than Big Mam. Of course Big Mam is dead so Elektra is the undisputed strongest female in the world.

Sabo's power. Sabo ate the dragon dragon mythological zoan fruit. It gives him the power of a dragon. So he could turn into a full dragon of human dragon hybrid. He gets increased strength and speed from the fruit. He also gains wings allowing him to fly. But the greatest asset is that as a dragon he is covered in dragon scales. These dragon scales are very hard on their own but when combined with arnament haki and the power of D, it is virtually invincible.

I wanted Kizaru to face Sabo so it would be like the top fighter of the revolutionary army vs the second top fighter of the world government. Akainu is naturally reserved for Luffy.

As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW people. I wanna see more reviews.


	15. Elites Clash

**Elites Clash**

The next chapter of One Piece Final Holy War. Please review as usual. The people who posted reviews seem quite excited so here you go.

"It's been two years son of Dragon," said Akainu to Luffy.

Luffy looked at the fleet admiral with absolute hate in his eyes. This man killed his brother, this man took his brother away from him. Despite Luffy hating the world government as a whole, if there was one member of it that he hated more than anyone else with the exception of the World Nobles, it would undisputedly be Akainu. His murder of Ace, his extremist absolute justice, everything about this man Luffy hated with a passion.

"It's you, you bastard," said Luffy rage evident in his voice.

"It's me alright and I have come to kill you since you escaped me two years ago," said Akainu his face serious but you could tell he was equally murderous.

"I wasn't able to kill you two years ago but I would certainly kill you now, just like I did that scum Portgas D Ace, son of the Pirate King Gol Roger," said Akainu.

Hearing the powerful fleet admiral mentioned Ace's name made him even more enraged that he was previously. This man killed his brother and he has the nerve to just gloat about it in front of him. To Luffy that was unforgivable.

"Don't you dare mention Ace's name you bastard. You don't have the right to even speak his name," shouted Luffy.

"I'll talk about that trash all I want son of Dragon," said Akainu who could tell that he was getting under Luffy's skin.

Luffy meanwhile had his eyes shadowed.

"Trash," he said taking a step towards Akainu.

"Trash," he said taking another step towards Akainu.

Then he looked at the powerful fleet admiral, his eyes no longer shadowed by his air. His eyes were clearly filled with absolute rage.

"You don't have the right to call him that," shouted Luffy who disappeared out of sight and reappeared before Akainu kicking him in the face and sending into a building and destroying it completely.

Akainu himself was buried under rubble however was unscathed from Luffy's attack despite the power of Luffy's attack. He unburied himself easily from the rubble and began walking towards Luffy. A closer look revealed that his lip was bleeding from Luffy's attack but he was otherwise uninjured by Luffy's attack.

"It'll take a lot more than that to defeat me son of Dragon," said Akainu.

"Damn right I've got a lot more where that came from," said Luffy who was ready to continue attacking.

"You keep talking as if I wasn't here fleet admiral," said Dragon.

Akainu then turned his attention to the voice he just heard.

"Dragon," said Akainu with a serious look. While Akainu did not take Luffy as a big threat to him, Dragon was a completely different story. Dragon was the leader of a group that threatened to overthrow the world's justice. And right now he was succeeding. More importantly Akainu was a very experienced marine able to gauge the threat level an enemy possessed fairly accurately. And he could tell that Dragon was strong, overwhelming strong, much too strong for even him.

"You keep saying son of Dragon, yet here I am standing right in front of you," said Dragon his usual sinister grin never leaving him.

"I knew you were here. I saw you when I first arrived. In fact when I saw the tornadoes and got a report that all the intruders where wearing green cloaks similar to your own, I knew that the enemies were revolutionaries," said Akainu.

"Also the fact that they attacked Mariejois so boldly means that those revolutionaries are your strongest soldiers, your elites. I doubt you were a man who would allow weaklings to take part in your invasion. Besides I already met one of them," said Akainu.

"You met one of them," said a new voice.

Akainu turned to look at the new voice and saw that the figure the new voice belonged to had long golden hair. Despite his pretty boy features Akainu could tell he was extremely powerful on par if not greater than a marine admiral's. He was someone Akainu had to be extremely weary for that young man was certainly powerful enough to defeat him.

"Yes I did, and who might you be. You already know who I am yet I don't know who you are. Though it's obvious you're an elite revolutionary," said Akainu.

"Outlook D Sabo of the revolutionary army," replied Sabo.

"D I see, so that explains how you're so strong. All the Ds are strong and give us a lot of trouble. So it's not surprising that you would team up with Dragon," said Akainu.

"There are plenty out there who would seek the destruction of the world government, not just the Ds. But anyway back to the original question. Which one of us did you meet?" asked Sabo.

"Does it really matter Sabo?" asked Dragon.

"No it doesn't my lord. But I am still curious and as the leader of the Knights of D I do have a responsibility to the others. So I would naturally be curious," said Sabo.

"I see," said Dragon accepting Sabo's answer.

"Knights of D. Is that what you call your elite soldiers," asked Akainu.

"It is," confirmed Sabo.

"Anyway the so called Knight of D that I met was a woman. She was very extremely powerful and had plant like powers," said Akainu.

"I see, so you encountered Elektra." said Dragon.

"Did you kill her?" came yet another voice.

Dragon, Sabo and Akainu turned to the new voice and realized it was Luffy. His eyes were burning with hate towards Akainu and his conquerors haki flaring violently. It was very strong but the three men were extremely powerful and veteran fighters and so were completely unaffected.

Akainu looked at Luffy before deciding to taunt Luffy. He then smiled as he prepared to give Luffy an answer.

"Who knows," was all that Akainu said.

Luffy already knew the implications of what Akainu said.

"Maybe she isn't doing well," came out of Akainu's mouth.

Luffy could feel his rage building. This man seemed to just enjoy ruining his life. First he took away his brother and now he took away his nakama Ivy. Despite Luffy not knowing her very well having only known her for a very short time, they both served the same man and fought for the same cause. That made them both nakama and anyone who hurts his nakama would not go away unscathed especially not the one who killed his brother.

"You," Luffy said his conqueror's haki raging violently due to his rage.

"First Ace and now Ivy, I wouldn't let you get anyway do you hear me Akainu. I wouldn't let you get away," said Luffy with rage in his voice.

"Don't get enraged Luffy, this guy is just playing mind games with you," said Dragon smile having left him a while back.

"How could you say that father? He killed Elektra. He deserves to die" shouted Luffy at his father.

"Do you really think Elektra would be defeated so easily," said Dragon.

Luffy went from being enraged to now being confused.

"What? What do you mean father?" asked Luffy.

"Look at him. He barely has a scratch on him," replied Dragon.

Luffy then looked at Akainu and noticed that his father was right. There was barely a scratch on him.

"Akainu is strong but so is Elektra. There is no way that she would be defeated so easily without inflicting a lot more damage than that. Akainu probably only briefly fought her and then came here," said Dragon.

Luffy felt relief wash over him. He didn't interact with any of the Knights of D too much except for Sabo but he was still glad that she was alright. He should have never suspected her. After all she was a Knight of D, a handpicked subordinate of his father chosen to be a member of his ultimate combat force.

"And there is something else as well," said Sabo joining the conversation.

Luffy then turned his gaze from his father to the leader of the Knights of D.

"Elektra's life force is still very strong. It is noticeably lower than usual possibly due to her brief battle with Akainu but she is very much alive and fine right now. It doesn't look like she took much damage despite Akainu's great power. As expected of her," complimented Sabo.

"Akainu was clearly lieing to you about Ivy to make you more enraged and as a result easier for him to defeat. Of course he definitely did encounter Elektra or he wouldn't know about her being female or her abilities," said Sabo who voiced his deductions to Luffy.

Akainu however was not happy about this. He was hoping to get Luffy angry so that he would be sloppier and make more mistakes in battle. While he was confident that he was strong enough to defeat Luffy without resorting to such a tactic, it wasn't wise to take any chances. After all Luffy must be immensely powerful to wear that dark green cloak and be one of Dragon's most powerful fighters. However thanks to Sabo and Dragon telling Luffy, that plan didn't work. However it wouldn't matter because he'll still kill Luffy anyway. Of course there is still rage present in Luffy after all he is the one that killed Luffy's brother.

"I was hoping to make you enraged son of Dragon but it looks like that wouldn't work now. However no matter I would still rid the world of your presence," said Akainu his feathers stern as usual.

A flash of light appeared behind Akainu and the light turned into Kizaru who recovered from Sabo's onslaught.

"You're late Akainu," said Kizaru who was fine but did look a little worse for wear.

Akainu then turned his attention to look at Kizaru who was fine pretty much but did have some cuts and bruises.

"I was held up but what are you doing getting so beat up?" said Akainu annoyed that his strongest fighter had bruises and cuts all over him.

"Oh well that blond guy over there is really scary," said Kizaru in his usual bored voice. There was no evidence in his voice that he got beat up.

"So admiral Kizaru your fine after that last attack. As expect of a marine admiral. I would have found it strange if so little effort was all it took to take you down," said Sabo who was not at all surprised by Kizaru's quick recovery.

Dragon took some time to study the light admiral.

"Sabo why did you come here instead of continuing your battle with Kizaru?" asked Dragon.

"I was planning to. But I thought that because of Luffy's bad history with Akainu he might make a bad move in his enraged state and that perhaps I should be here," said Sabo in his usual monotone voice and expressionless face.

"I see I guess I could understand that. However Kizaru wouldn't let you attempt to interfere so it was better if you finished him off and came here," said Dragon.

"You're right, my apologies my lord," said Sabo.

"It's fine. However it changes nothing. Luffy is determined to kill Akainu so naturally you would have to defeat Kizaru," said Dragon.

"I understand," replied Sabo.

"Well then now that's that taken care of there are certain matters that I need to attend to. So I'll take my leave. I trust that you two could take care of those two admirals," said Dragon.

"Leave it to me father. I'll kill that bastard Akainu and make him pay for what he did to Ace," said Luffy.

"I shall take out admiral Kizaru lord Dragon," said Sabo.

"Then I leave it to you," said Dragon who began walking away.

"Leave up to you, you make it sound as if you're actually going to win," said Kizaru lazily.

"We will win. That's all there is to it," replied Sabo.

"Don't get too cocky. Both of you may be strong but you both can't beat us. You both cannot overcome justice," replied Akainu.

"It doesn't matter what kind of power you posses. In the end, it pales in comparison to the power of D," said Sabo.

Sabo then went into his human dragon hybrid form. Wind was beginning to pick up around both Luffy and Sabo and their hair and cloaks were blowing due to the wind that was around both of the two Knights. Their haki was also steadily building up.

"Will of D" said both Luffy and Sabo together.

Upon saying those words, Luffy's and Sabo's haki increased exponentially. In fact there was also a small shockwave from the activation of their power. Akainu was surprised by the sudden spike in power of the two while Kizaru having already witnessed it from Sabo was not surprised.

"Oh it appears that Dragon's son also has that power as well. Man this is looking really bad," said Kizaru though his blank expression suggested otherwise.

"So things are even worse than I feared. I knew Dragon son would become a truly dangerous threat if he was not taken out. But now it appears that it is too late. He has become what the world government fears," said Akainu seriously.

"I truly should not have let you get away during the war. You have become too strong and too big a threat to the world government. But now I shall finally take you out," said Akainu.

"Do your worst Akainu. Do your worst but it wouldn't change anything. I'll still avenge my brother's death," said Luffy.

Akainu's hands turned to lava showing that he was ready for battle.

"You can try," said Akainu combatively.

With those words the biggest battle of the invasion of Mariejois begin. Two members of the Knights of D vs the two strongest fighters in the world government.

Luffy disappeared and reappeared before Akainu and launched a fearsome gomu gomu bullet which sent Akainu flying into a building. Immediately Luffy jumped into the air and placed his thump in his mouth causing his hand to become enlarged. He then drove his enlarge hand towards the fallen marine admiral with a gomu gomu giant pistol. Akainu seeing the huge fist immediately formed a huge fist of his own. His arm immediately formed into a giant fist of magma of similar size to Luffy's Gear third hand. Akainu then launched his giant magma fist at Luffy's gear third arm.

"Dai Funka," shouted Akainu as his fisted as about to collide with Luffy's own giant fist.

Luffy seeing this knew he had to do something. A fist of pure magma was something that even he despite his new powers would be very devastating. Knowing that it was too late to stop the collision of the two giant fists, he activated his arnament haki turning his giant fist black so that he could get some protection.

The two mighty fists collided resulting in a shower of magma raining down on the surrounding area. Luffy himself was gritting in pain from the intense heat of Akainu's magma fist. The heat continued to burn at Luffy's haki covered fist and Luffy was feeling the heat. Despite this he knew that he got of lucky. Had he not covered his fist in haki, then Luffy knew that his giant hand would have been burnt clean off and even with haki, it was really thanks to the power of D that his haki was strong enough to take a direct attack from Akainu.

Akainu's magma fist began receding into his regular arm while Luffy's own giant fist shrunk to its regular side. Luffy was fine after Akainu's attack. His arm was burning but he could easily shrug off the pain. Also his hand had very few burn marks which was a good sign showing that his haki could take even Akainu's immensely powerful attacks.

"Impressive son of Dragon that you could actually match my Dai Funka, but it still wouldn't be enough to defeat me," said Akainu who was in no way intimidated by his attack not working.

Luffy continued to glare at Akainu when a bright glow appeared behind him. Kizaru's was behind him in the air, light began forming in both his hands as he prepared to launch a torrent of light particles at Luffy.

"Yasakani no magatama," said Kizaru as the deadly particles rained down on Luffy one after the other creating a series of large explosions where Luffy was standing.

"Kizaru what the hell do you think you're doing interfering in my fight?" barked Akainu angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry but he let down his guard and he is an enemy. So naturally should a chance to kill him show itself, I would take it," said Kizaru in response to Akainu.

"Fine but remember this is my fight," said Akainu.

Then Akainu noticed something from the explosion. Akainu then smirked.

"Besides don't you have your own opponent," said Akainu.

Kizaru looked confused but then quickly realized what Akainu meant. For his attack was once again block by Sabo who like before used his wings to shield himself from the attack. The attack soon faded away showing that Sabo took no damage from Kizaru's attack.

"Oh great it's you again," said Kizaru lazily.

"You're opponent is me Kizaru," said Sabo his face as calm as ever despite him facing one of the world government's strongest fighters.

"Alright fine," said Kizaru who disappeared and reappeared behind Sabo in a flash and delivered a light speed kick at Sabo who just had time to block the kick. Nonetheless the sheer velocity of the kick sent Sabo crashing into a building.

However Sabo emerged from the wreckage unharmed and with no sign of visible damage. He then disappeared and reappeared infront Kizaru.

He then in his hybrid form jumped infront of Kizaru to deliver a powerful punched to his face. Kizaru blocked easily. Not giving up Sabo attempted a kick which was again blocked by Sabo. Kizaru then went for a light speed kick but Sabo used his own leg to deflect the kick result in the beam from his leg going off in another direction. The melee fight between the continued.

The melee fight ended when Kizaru flashed back and shot a huge blast of light. The huge blast of light was sent towards Sabo who placed both his hands into the shape of cross block and let the attack hit him. The blast created a huge explosion but Sabo himself took very little damage.

"Oh man, it seems I'm in real trouble here," said Kizaru whose tone of voice suggested otherwise.

Sabo didn't say anything as he flew after Kizaru.

Akainu turned himself into magma and they shot after Luffy. Luffy seeing the lava heading towards him quickly began retreating knowing that he couldn't touch the magma. From the magma, several magma fists were shot at Luffy who successfully dodged them all. The lava began to shape into Akainu who took on his human form and then he ran after Luffy delivering a hard knock to his jaw. The hit sent Luffy flying a good distance away.

"Get up son of Dragon, don't make this too easy," said Akainu who was walking menacingly towards Luffy.

"Screw you bastard," said Luffy who sprung towards Akainu.

To big battles have began.

Kizaru vs Sabo and Akainu vs Luffy. Action is really heating up.

Not too much to explain in this chapter since it's mostly action.

Anyway I know most of you want more appearances from the Straw Hat Pirates. Trust me they would be the main characters of this fic. I just need the invasion arc to make the Knights the main antagonists. Nami, Robin and the Straw Hats are the main stars of this fic.

So far Hancock is the only of the women in Luffy's harem to not appear so far in this fic. Nami, Robin, Vivi and Shirahoshi have already appeared. She'll appear. Trust me on that one. In fact I've already know how she's going to appear.

I wouldn't explain what the power of D is until later. Remember in the first have of One Piece, despite the term haki showing up several times especially during the war, it was never explained until Rayleigh did. Likewise someone will explain the power of D.

This fic One Piece Final Holy War is inspired by an extremely popular manga. Shippuden was inspired by Naruto likewise this one is inspired by another popular manga. The current direction that manga is going know is what inspired this fic. I think you can all guess what this manga is since the similarities between the two are obvious. Whether you know or not doesn't affect your understanding or enjoyment of the story. Likewise telling anyone would change anything so feel free to tell.

As usual I hope for reviews.


	16. D vs Light

The next chapter guys is up. Please review for I love your reviews.

**D vs Light**

Sabo and Kizaru continued their battle which was pretty much evenly matched. Kizaru's light speed made hitting him extremely tough, while Sabo's dragon armor made damaging him tough. As a result the two were in pretty much a stalemate. Despite Sabo gaining the advantage earlier on in the battle, the two quickly became evenly matched.

Kizaru quickly appeared in front of Sabo with a light speed kick however Sabo was able to dodge at the last second, then he tried delivering a strong punch to Kizaru who disappeared and reappeared to Sabo's side. Sabo having sensed this launched a round house kick to Kizaru kicking him a far distance. However before he was able to hit a nearby building, Kizaru quickly turned to light and teleported to the top of the building. Sabo quickly flew to the building that Kizaru's was standing on.

The two were on the building looking at each other. Both had expressions that were similar. One had a lazy bored expression, the other a calm unaffected one.

"You're definitely really tough. I knew things would not be easy but even I didn't expect to fight an opponent as strong as you," commented Kizaru.

"You should've known that the enemies you would be facing would be extremely powerful. After all weaklings would never invade this place," said Sabo.

"Well that's true but this is still too much. It really is rare to find an enemy who could hold his own against a marine admiral as well as you can," said Kizaru.

"Hold my own you say. That may be the case for now but I assure you that at the end of this battle you will be dead," said Sabo who flew after Kizaru at an amazing speed.

Kizaru disappeared and reappeared above Sabo kicking him to the ground. As soon as he was on the ground he launched a volley of light particles at Sabo creating a huge explosion. Sabo appeared behind him and attempted to slash him with his claws. Kizaru teleported out of the way and to a safe distance. However as soon as he teleported Sabo sent a blade of air from his claws towards Kizaru who just barely was able to dodge at the last second. As soon as he dodged the attack, Sabo tackled the admiral into a nearby building.

Inside the building the Sabo had Kizaru pinned to the ground. Using his dragon hands he landed a harsh punch to Kizaru face. He then began punching away at Kizaru who was bleeding from Sabo's powerful punches. Sabo eventually stopped when he realized that Kizaru had his fingers charging a powerful light beam.

Surprise was all that was present on Sabo's face before he was blasted by the powerful beam into several buildings. Kizaru got up and dusted himself before wiping some of the blood that was on his open wound. Sabo got up and dusted himself. Kizaru's powerful light beam at point blank did some damage to him as well as he was now panting. Sabo began walking towards the area he sensed Kizaru in. When he was close enough Kizaru blinked towards his location saving him the trouble of having to go there himself.

"Oh my, what a surprise I'm actually bleeding," said Kizaru's in his usual voice though it did have somewhat of a surprised tone.

"You make it sound like it isn't often that you bleed like that," replied Sabo.

"Why yes that's true, it's very rare for me to bleed at all much less like this," said Kizaru.

"Well I guess as one of the world government's strongest fighters, there are very few out there who could injure you. However it seems that I certainly could," said Sabo.

"Why yes you could. And because of that I can assure you that you would not leave this place alive," said Kizaru who despite his face being the same as always there was now killing intent on it. His finger was also pointing towards Sabo

"It's actually the other way around Kizaru. I am the one who would not let you leave here alive," said Sabo his eyes narrowing and his haki flaring.

Kizaru launched a light beam at Sabo who dodged then teleported behind him and launched a Yasakani no Magatama onto Sabo's back.

"Yasakani no Magatama" said Kizaru who was sent a volley of light particles at Sabo's back.

The attack hit Sabo's back point blank resulting in a large explosion. Through the dust Sabo appeared right in front of Kizaru and was ready to deliver a vicious punch but Kizaru teleported a safe distance from Sabo and launched another Yasakani no magatama at Sabo.

"Yasakani no Magatama," said Kizaru sending more light particles of light towards Sabo.

Using haki Sabo quickly flew out of the way but Kizaru was one step ahead of him. Kizaru formed some light between his hand and launched it at a building. The light began reflecting off the surface of the buildings eventually being reflected towards Sabo. Sabo however thanks to observation haki was able to tell where Kizaru would be able to attack from and knew that he would attempt a light speed kick at him from behind.

Turning around mid air he blocked Kizaru's kick and then caught his leg. Knowing that Kizaru couldn't turn into light since he is holding him and using haki Sabo attempted to use his claws to slash him. However Kizaru blocked Sabo's claw. The two were in a stalemate with Sabo holding Kizaru's leg and Kizaru blocking Sabo's claw. While they were in the deadlock they were plummeting to the ground. Realising this Sabo kicked Kizaru away and used his wings to start flying thus preventing himself from crashing towards the ground. Landing gracefully he then stared at the hole in the building that was made from Kizaru being sent flying into the building.

Kizaru meanwhile was on the ground staring blankly at the building's ceiling as if there was something interesting. The open wound on his head was bleeding and there were small cuts and bruises all over his body. However he was pretty much fine he got up and began walking towards the hole and then stopped. He was too far inside the building to be seen. However Sabo saw him just fine thanks to his powerful observation haki.

Then suddenly a small light beam came towards Sabo who effortlessly blocked it with his dragon arms. The another was followed which was blocked effortlessly again. Then a third and forth came both in rapid succession. Soon a stream of deadly light particles were coming towards Sabo one after the other and Sabo was using his arms to keep on knocking, blocking and parrying each particle. None were able to hit him however. Soon the little show was over as Kizaru blinked in front of him with his finger pointing at Sabo he launched a powerful light beam at Sabo who was sent flying several feet away. While in mid air, bringing his hands together, Kizaru used Yata no Kagami to turn into light and reflect himself on various edges and buildings to Sabo. When at Sabo he kick him with a light speed kick. The result was that Sabo was sent crashing to the ground.

"Don't think that this is it just yet," said Kizaru who was now in the air.

In his hands, light began to form following which he launched his attack.

"Yasakani no Magatama," said Kizaru while in the air launched a volley of light particles at the fallen Sabo.

Sabo who was on the floor was hit by the attack. The attack itself creates several explosions on the ground.

"I wonder if that work," said Kizaru who was smiling lazily.

Kizaru looked at the ground which right now was covered in dust from the explosions. To his surprise he noticed Sabo was simply standing there was if nothing happen, his green cloak flowing. He was looking at Kizaru with a calm expression as if he was not just blasted with light, kick with light speed kicks and had deadly particles of light hit him. In fact his expression barely changed at all during the entire fight.

"I certainly didn't expect this. I knew that attack would not be enough to defeat you but you're just standing there. It's almost as if my attack never worked on you to begin with," said Kizaru who still despite being surprised voice suggested otherwise.

"Kizaru no matter how much you attack me or how strong you're attacks are, you would never defeat me," said Sabo.

"You sure talk big for someone who just got kick and blasted several times by my light," replied Kizaru.

"And yet despite all those attacks, they have barely hurt me," said Sabo.

"You don't seem to understand Kizaru that you can't defeat me. We are different in so many ways. You're the pinnacle of the world government while I'm the pinnacle of the revolutionary army. We have different devil fruits. But right now there is only one difference that you need to really be concerned about," said Sabo.

"Oh and what difference is that?" asked Kizaru.

With that Sabo unleashed his powerful conquerors haki to add to the effect. His haki was so strong it manifested itself in wind that began to pick up.

"That difference is the difference between our power. It is because of this difference of might that you shall fall," said Sabo with his powerful haki flaring.

With those words Sabo disappeared and kick Kizaru viciously sending him back flying. Kizaru who was caught off guard by the speed was not able to blink out of the way. However in the air he caught himself and attempted to blink away when Sabo was already above him and punched him down into the ground creating a large crater. He then launched a powerful blade of air towards the fallen admiral using his claws. The admiral seeing this blinked out of the way. Sabo however thanks to his observation haki powered by the power of D already knew what location Kizaru was going to teleport at and Sabo sent another blade of air to that location. Kizaru did not see it coming until it was too late. Only just realizing that a blade of air was coming towards him he knew he wouldn't be able to make himself intangible in time so he resorted to regular dodging. Using his regular dodging ability he was able to dodge the fatal blade of air. However Kizaru was not able to completely dodge the attack as the compressed blade of air from Sabo's claws grazed his shoulder creating a large cut on it. Clutching onto his bleeding shoulder he looked at Sabo who did not look happy or ecstatic that he was able to wound the powerful admiral. He was calm and expressionless as usual. He was not letting this small victory get the better of him.

"It seems that I have successfully delivered yet another wound onto you admiral Kizaru," commented Sabo.

Kizaru looked at Sabo. His shoulder was bleeding and despite having a bored far off look, Sabo knew it was the opposite. Sabo was a very experienced combatant and he could tell that the wound he just delivered got to him. It didn't scare or intimidate or make him lose moral, but it was clear that Kizaru was affected by the wound. Not from the physical pain, but from the idea that someone could deliver a wound like that and still fight him on even footing. It would be an unnerving thought to anyone. However the battle was far from over.

Extending both his arms out, Kizaru formed a sword made of light in his hand.

"Ama no Murakumo," said Kizaru as the long sword made of pure light formed in his hand.

Kizaru then held the sword in a stance showing that he was ready to strike. Sabo was not the bit least intimidated from the sword. The battle between the two was about to turn into close range melee combat.

Kizaru teleported infront of Sabo and brought his sword down in a front slash. Sabo dodged to the side. The front slash was then followed by another front slash. Again Sabo dodged this by jumping to the side. Kizaru the went for another strike and yet again this was avoided by Sabo. The game of slash and dodge continued until Sabo decided instead of dodging the next attack, he would block it with his dragon arms. As soon as Kizaru struck, the blade was blocked by Sabo's arms.

"So why did you block. From the abilities you have shown so far you could have dodged easily," said Kizaru.

"I'm was growing tired of dodging," was Sabo's response.

"Oh I see well then let's continue," said Kizaru.

Kizaru then attempted to strike again but this was blocked and then attempted a punch to Kizaru's face who used his sword to deflect the dragon arm. Then a tried strike again but Sabo blocked with his arm. Jumping up he attempted to kick Kizaru who used the side of his sword to block. He then blinked behind Sabo and tried cutting him from his blindside. However Sabo's powerful haki allowed him to predict this and he in response turned around and blocked the attack. Kizaru blinked behind Sabo and tried the same attack again but Sabo saw it coming and blocked sideways. Kizaru jumped into the air and tried striking Sabo from the air. Sabo then crossed his arms above his head in the shape of a cross blocked and blocked Kizaru's strike. However he held Kizaru's sword and pulled it in forcing Kizaru close to him. When he was close he grabbed Kizaru's neck and slammed him into the ground creating spider cracks in it. He then went to stab Kizaru with his claws but Kizaru caught his claws just before it struck him. With the same hand that held Sabo's claw, he pointed a finger towards Sabo and sent a devasting light beam which forced Sabo off of him. Not letting up Kizaru blinked infront of him and kicked him with the speed of light into another building creating an explosion as well.

Kizaru got up and rubbed his neck.

"That was not fun. He almost got me there," commented Kizaru who was still rubbing his neck.

Unfortunately Kizaru didn't get enough time to recuperate as a blade of air came from the building at high speed towards Kizaru. Kizaru used his light sword to deflect the blow. Sabo then suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his head and sent him flying into a nearby structure. While Kizaru was in the structure he noticed a blade of air about to hit him. Thinking fast he teleported out of the way only to find that he teleported right into the pathway of another blade of air. Realizing he wouldn't have time to blink away he then sent a beam of light towards the blade of air using his fingers. It worked and the blade of air was cancelled however he didn't have time to react as Sabo disappeared and reappeared behind him and launched a vicious punch to Kizaru's midsection that sent him flying through several buildings.

Sabo looked at on as the three buildings that Kizaru was kicked through fell apart. His eyes were focused on defeating the admiral. However he decided he wouldn't charge into the battle with Kizaru. He could tell because of his observation haki that his attack combination worked and that Kizaru was weakened if only slightly. However he himself did receive his fair share of small bruises and injuries such that together, they equaled Kizaru's wounds. However he knew he was lucky. Had it not been for the power of D, this battle would have turned far worse. In fact he was sure that he would be dead had it not been for the great power. However he knew that this was not the time to focus on the what ifs. Against an opponent such as Kizaru, he could not let his thoughts wander to such things or else it would cost him greatly. So he instead opted to continue to focus on the task at head which was defeating Kizaru. He couldn't see the admiral as he was too far away. However he could sense him just fine and could tell that he was fine. So he stood there patiently waiting for the admiral.

Kizaru slowly got to his feet. When he got towards the hole he made inside the building he held onto his midsection feeling it in pain.

"I can't believe it but he actually broke several of my ribs with that last attack," said Kizaru who then looked at the direction where Sabo was at.

"This isn't looking good for me. No matter what attack I send, he just shrugs it off. If this continues, then I would be in really serious trouble," said Kizaru still gazing at Sabo's direction.

"I'll just have to try harder and kill him before then," said Kizaru who then held both his hands in front his stomach.

"Yata no Kagami," said Kizaru who turned into light and began bouncing off several buildings and pretty much any structure the beam of light hit.

Sabo watched as a beam of light came straight towards him. As soon as the light was close to him, it changed into Kizaru.

"You're really something are you. In all my life as a marine I've never fought someone as strong as you. In fact I've honestly never been injured as much as I have been today. I applaud you," said Kizaru who then began clapping for Sabo.

Sabo however was not at all flattered by the praise and round of ovation he received from Kizaru. In fact Sabo knew that Kizaru was up to something so he had his guard up and his observation haki activated.

"But I'm afraid it's time that I finish this," said Kizaru who held his hands out.

"Ama no Murakumo," said Kizaru who formed a long sharp sword of light in his hand.

Kizaru looked at Sabo with a bored expression though from Sabo's point of view, it was an ominous one which promised him that something big was going to happen. But Sabo was confused as to why Kizaru would again use the light sword. Sabo already showed that the sword wouldn't be able to hurt him and that he was most dangerous in close and melee combat. So what was Kizaru planning to do with that.

"Just what do you think you're doing? I've already shown that wouldn't work on me," said Sabo calming though it was easy to tell that he was curious.

"What am I doing you ask?" said Kizaru who then paused for dramatic effect.

"You're about to find out," finished Kizaru with an ominous look on his face.

Kizaru then let go of the sword holding it in one hand while the other was placed in front of him.

"Yata no Kagami," said Kizaru who turned to light.

However something was different this time. Rather than the light being reflected towards Sabo, the light was reflected away from him. The light began bouncing off buildings but it seemed to never really come towards him. There were a few instances when the light did come close to him but it just past him, it never actually was in his path. It seemed as if Kizaru was planning to simply reflect himself around randomly the place for no reason.

Suddenly Sabo felt a sharp pain on his side and looked to see a slash wound on him. The light was reflecting around randomly again from all different directions when he suddenly saw Kizaru materialize with his sword in his hand and striked him again. Sabo attempted to block but the sword strike was able to cut through his dragon scales arm.

"What?" said Sabo in surprise seeing his arm actually cut.

He turned again to see light just reflecting around the place with no set destination. Then suddenly the light turned back to Kizaru who again slashed him.

"Again, this is the second time he cut me. What's going on?" thought Sabo.

He looked at the light at again noticed that it is just bouncing around the place. Looking at the bouncing and analyzing the way Kizaru attacked him, Sabo was able to figure out how Kizaru attacked him.

"I see so that's what he's doing," said Sabo.

"He's turning into light and then turning back to himself at the very last instance just before he strikes me with his sword. That essentially means that he is cutting me at the speed of light. A regular slash wouldn't work but one at the speed of light certainly would," thought Sabo who was still getting slash up by Kizaru.

"And he's using that reflecting technique to just reflect himself randomly around the place. It has no fixed or pre planned path. Because of this observation haki is not working very well on him at this time," said Kizaru.

"Oh congratulations, you were able to deduce what's happening after only getting struck twice. You truly are an elite revolutionary," said Kizaru while holding his sword.

Sabo looked at Kizaru calmly despite all the injuries on his body from Kizaru's attack.

"But I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this," said Kizaru.

Kizaru who pointed his sword towards Sabo and immediately turned to light and headed straight towards him. Sabo was able to predict Kizaru's attack this time but because of his injuries, he wasn't able to act accordingly. Kizaru delivered a huge cross slash to Sabo's chest following by a vicious light speed kick to Sabo which sent him into the base of a huge building. Kizaru then blinked close to the buildings.

Light began to form in both his arms.

"I'm going to have to end this now," said Kizaru.

"Yasakani no Magatama," said Kizaru was he sent a torrent of powerful light particles to the base of the building creating several huge explosions at the base.

The explosions caused the building to start to crumble and eventually collapse onto Sabo who was still inside. Kizaru watched as the huge building came crashing down presumably burying Sabo underneath the large layers of rubble.

"Well I'm glad that's over," said Kizaru with a sigh.

Kizaru began to walk away when suddenly he heard a huge noise. He turned around to see that the noise was coming from the building. More specifically the noise was coming from something underneath the collapsed building.

"It can't be," was all that Kizaru.

And indeed it couldn't be as from the wreckage, Sabo emerged, badly injured, slashed up but alive and in one piece. He began walking slowly towards Kizaru. Kizaru on the other hand could not believe it. He just gave the young man several sword wounds at the speed of light, sent him into a building and had the entire building come crashing down on him. After all that he shouldn't even be alive much less walking. But here he was not only alive, but still walking.

"Just what do I have to do to get rid of you revolutionary," said Kizaru who despite his face still being blank was frustrated over his inability to kill the young knight.

"I told you before didn't I that you will be the one to die, not me. And I intend to follow through," said Sabo calmly despite all his wounds and injuries.

"You say that but look at you. You have several sword wounds along with other injuries. I just sent you through a building and had the entire building come crashing down on you. You can act all tough but we both know that you're far too injured to defeat me. So why don't you just give up?" said Kizaru.

"If you're so confidant Kizaru why don't you come and find out," said Sabo challengingly.

"I think I would," said Kizaru who placed his hands in front of him preparing to form his sword.

"Ama no Murakumo," said Kizaru who formed his light sword in his hand.

"Yata no Kagami," said Kizaru who turned to light and began reflecting around randomly taking shots when available.

The ensuing battle was the same as the previous with Kizaru randomly reflecting himself around and turning back to normal when in Sabo's path and taking slashes that were at the speed of light. Sabo likewise was again getting slashed up and unable to do anything.

"In order for me to get him I need to get the timing right," thought Sabo to himself.

"There," said Sabo who finally saw an opening.

Sabo caught Kizaru's sword with both his hands. Then he grabbed Kizaru by the face thus preventing him from escaping by using arnmament haki. Then using his wings he flew both himself and Kizaru high into the air. Then he took a nosedive straight towards the ground. Kizaru realizing that he wouldn't be able to escape tried blasting Sabo with light particles from his fingers. Unfortunately this had little to no effect on Sabo. Sabo flew towards the ground at high speed with Kizaru in hand and slammed him into the ground headfirst. The impact was created a sizeable crater.

But Sabo was not done yet. Using his haki, he could still feel Kizaru alive though just barely. So using his claws he literally ripped out Kizaru's heart from his chest. The result was Kizaru's instant death. Holding it in his hand and watching it beat a crushed it. Sabo could feel no more haki from Kizaru. Marine admiral Kizaru was dead.

"I told you that I would defeat you Kizaru," said Sabo who began to walk away his cloak flowing in the wind.

Sabo had done it. He had defeated one of the world government's ultimate fighters.

With Luffy's and Akainu's fight, the two combatants were fairly evenly matched but it was clear that Luffy was on the defensive. Luffy's speed thanks to his haki and power of D made it such that Akainu found it hard to actually hit Luffy. This was aided by his observation haki which too was powered up by the power of D. Despite this Luffy could not get too many hits on Akainu cause even with haki and the power of D, the heat of Akainu's magma meant getting burnt. However he did not get too much thanks to his power so he was able to get some good hits on Akainu and not get burnt too much. Akainu being an admiral and one who was able to take on Whitebeard by himself was able to shrug even all of Luffy's attacks.

"You have improved significantly since I last saw you son of Dragon. Before you had no hope of defeating me and though it is commendable that you're actually giving me a hard time," said Akainu sternly.

"It's thanks to my father's training that I'm as strong as I am. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be as strong as I am and I wouldn't be able to kill you," replied Luffy.

"Kill me," said Akainu as if the mere thought was inconceivable.

"You actually sound as if you're strong enough to actually kill me," said Akainu.

"I am. And I would definitely do it," countered Luffy.

"Then let's find out," said Akainu who rush towards Luffy.

The battle between Luffy and Akainu continued.

Sabo has kill admiral Kizaru. Now it is Luffy's turn. Find out what happens next chapter.

Sabo is the strongest of the Knights of D. As such he didn't really have much trouble with Kizaru. Despite all of Kizaru's best attacks, Sabo shrugged them all off. It's only during Kizaru's final attack did he really injure Sabo.

Kizaru's last attack was a combination of the Yata no Kagami and Ama no Murakumo. He combines his ability to reflect off surfaces with his light sword. He reflects around and just before he hits his enemy, he turns back to normal to cut them. The result is that the sword strikes are at the speed of light. A regular sword strike from Kizaru wouldn't hurt Sabo but one at the speed of light certainly would. Also he reflects randomly around, not plan a route. The reason he reflects randomly around is because of Sabo's powerful obersvation haki. Even if he moves at the speed of light, Sabo would sense it. So by reflecting randomly around, it makes it difficult for Sabo to predict where Kizaru would cut him from.

This fight seemed fairly short. Most authors who write action fics know that the majority of the action chapters are not action but talking. There are very few fight scenes. The rest are the combatants talking. For example one might talk about how he is going to destroy everything and the other might talk about friends etc. Also there is calling out the names of the attacks which also is talking. However due to Kizaru's personality, he does not say much. Likewise Sabo himself does not say much so there is not much talking done. Hence why the fight was only one chapter long.

What does Sabo actually look like. Sabo's is only a few years older than Luffy with long flowing blonde hair. He would look like characters such as the blonde haired member of the Stern Ritter, Zechs Merquis/Milliardo Peacecraft from Gundam Wing or Hyoga from Saint Seiya. The reason I made him just a few years older than Luffy and gave him a handsome appearance with flowing blonde hair is that he would serve as the main rival for Luffy. So he needs to be around Luffy's age but older, have an appearance that contrasts Luffy's and have a personality that is opposite to Luffy's as well. Sabo's personality is similar to Byakuya's or Itachi's which is the polar opposite to Luffy who in this fic is reckless and hot headed.

I know most of you want to see the Luffy vs Akainu fight but Sabo and Kizaru are powerful combatants. So I had to give them a fight. Anyway the Luffy vs Akainu fight is next.

Again review review review people.


	17. D vs Magma

**D vs Magma**

The fight that everyone wants to see. Luffy vs Akainu. Enjoy and review everyone

Luffy jumped away from a large amount of magma that was about to engulf him. The magma continued moving closer and closer forcing Luffy to keep on jumping back. Luffy knew that with his new powers he could probably take the lava. However it would still be very damaging and as a result knew he had to avoid it when possible. Which was what he was doing right now.

Then he looked at the source of the magma, Akainu whose hands were both on the floor creating the magma flow. Luffy knew that he would have to get Akainu at some point. So he lept over the lava intent on getting Akainu. He stretched his arm back while hardening part of it with haki preparing to deliver a gomu gomu no bullet at Akainu. Akainu seeing this created a large wall of lava in front of Luffy which then was about to flow over him and kill him. Seeing this Luffy de-vulcanized his arm and instead stretched it to a nearby building and pulled himself away from the wave of magma. While on top the building, he looked at Akainu who in turn stared back.

"It seems that despite your incredible improvement all you're really doing is running away," commented Akainu.

"Like hell I'm running away Akainu. I'd never run away from you," Luffy shouted back.

"Really that doesn't seem like what you've been doing all this time to me," Akainu mocked Luffy.

"You're not going to defeat me if you continue running away. You would have to fight me some time," said Akainu.

"I will, don't you worry," said Luffy.

Luffy then held the edge of the building, then pulled back and launched himself at Akainu with incredible speed. Still mid air he stretched both his arm back and launched a powerful gomu gomu no bazooka at Akainu. Akainu who wasn't expecting the sheer speed of the attack didn't have time to properly counter was sent rocketing a far distance. Luffy landed gracefully after the attack. Not done yet he disappeared and reappeared right above Akainu and blew air into his hand and instantly moved it into his other creating a giant forearm. Immediately vulcanizing it with arnament haki hardening, he then drove his haki embued gear third enlarged arm straight towards Akainu. The result was a large shockwave that sent rubble and debris everywhere flying back.

All of a sudden Luffy felt and intense heat develop underneath his enlarge arm, the one he just hit Akainu with. Hissing from the pain he quickly removed it from Akainu only to see a large red magma dog coming straight towards him.

"Dai Funka" said Akainu as the large magma hound lunged upwards towards him.

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to dodge this attack, Luffy instead decided to block it even though he preferred if he didn't. Bringing his large haki enforced hand in front of him and opening it, the magma dog struck the palm of Luffy's giant hand. Hissing in pain he felt the magma hit his large open hand and began burning at it. Enduring he outstretched his other hand to a nearby building and pulled himself away just before the magma was about to melt him. From the building he began examining his hands which were scorched.

"Damn it. Even with haki and the power of D, his attack still hurts a lot," said Luffy examining his arm.

He then looked at Akainu who was staring at Luffy with intensity and a somewhat condescending look. Even though Akainu saw Luffy as one of the most dangerous people in the world especially now that he had his new powers, he still saw Luffy as just an inexperienced boy. It didn't matter that said boy took down two Shichibukai, infiltrated all three world government strongholds, participated in a big war, was part of the biggest invasion in history and had new powers under his belt. Luffy hated it when people looked at him with that look, especially from his enemies. And Akainu was arguable by far his greatest enemy.

"It's not easy fighting someone like him. Even if I get a good hit on him, his magma would end up burning me. But I can't just keep on letting him attacking me. I would have to attack him to win," thought Luffy analyzing his enemy.

"My best bet to defending against his attacks would be haki. I would use observation haki to avoid his attacks and arnament haki to minimize the damage," thought Luffy.

Akainu continued looking at him with his same smug yet stern expression.

"Are you going to just stand there all day?" asked Akainu.

"Standing around here all day wouldn't do me any good. I'll have to fight," said Luffy.

With that Luffy sprinted towards Akainu charging head long ready to fight him. Akainu responded sending out a large barrage of small magma fists at Luffy. Luffy dodged each of them and when he was close enough disappeared and reappeared in front of Akainu delivering a vicious kick to Akainu's midsection sending him flying back a great deal. Luffy disappeared and reappeared below Akainu and kicked him straight upwards sending up at a great height. Luffy then held is palm out and aimed carefully to deliver a well aimed gomu gomu no bullet. When Luffy felt his aim was just right he shot out his hand sending his gomu gomu no bullet out right at the still airborne Akainu. The result was that Akainu was sent flying into another building. Luffy then stood there watching the building waiting for Akainu to come out for he knew that Akainu was just fine after that assault. Both from his observation haki sensing him and from his knowledge that the marine admirals would not be defeated so easily.

All of a sudden Luffy heard rumbling from the ground. It sounded as if something was travelling from underneath it. Luffy jumped back as a large pillar of lava came from the same spot that Luffy was standing on. Then Luffy jumped away again as another pillar of lava emerged from where Luffy was standing previously.

"He's trying to attack me from underground," Luffy said while avoiding another pillar of magma.

"Luckily that attack requires a bit of time for the lava to come from the ground so it's easy to avoid with haki," deduced Luffy.

"Excellent deduction son of Dragon," said a voice that Luffy recognized to be Akainu's.

A pillar of lava began to take the shape of Akainu who stepped forward from the place where the pillar of lava emerged from.

"I expected no less from the spawn of Dragon. However it would take more than that to defeat me," commented Akainu.

"I know that bastard," shouted Luffy to the powerful fleet admiral.

With those words Luffy disappeard and reappeared behind Akainu ready to deliver a powerful punch. Akainu however was not fazed and actually saw this coming. He quickly grabbed Luffy's hand from behind and pinned him to the ground. Raising his arm, it turned to lava and Akainu brought it down hard to Luffy's face. Luckily Luffy was able to slip out of Akainu's grasp and then kicked him back to get some distance between him and the invincible fleet admiral. Luffy then went to punch Akainu which was blocked. Luffy the went for a kick and then another punch however both were parried and blocked. Akainu tried to deliver a punch of his own but Luffy blocked this one. Attempting yet another one, that one was blocked as well. The two repeatedly exchanged powerful blows between each other all of which were blocked by the other.

After another blocked attack, Luffy jumped behind Akainu, grapped him and threw him a short distance away. Akainu landed gracefully but Luffy was in the air and tried to kick Akainu. Akainu however moved out of the way resulting in the kick only cracking the ground. Luffy then tried to kick Akainu from the air again but like last time Akainu moved out of the way resulting in the only thing taking damage was the ground itself. Akainu sprinted after Luffy and decked him in the face sending him a rolling a good distance away. Luffy quickly got to his feet and stretched his foot out for a gomu gomu no stamp however Akainu dodged the straight kick and caught his foot. Sensing what Akainu was about to do, Luffy immediately applied haki to his outstretched foot which Akainu had in his grasp. Akainu applied heat into his arm intend on burning Luffy's leg. Luffy hissed from the pain but endured. Stamping his leg back cracking the ground Luffy applied as much power into the leg that Akainu caught delivering a gomu gomu no whip swinging his leg to a side and crashing him into a building forcing him to let go of Luffy's leg. Luffy then pulled his leg back relieve from Akainu's heat no longer burning him making his leg feel better.

However the relief was cut short as gigantic dog head of magma came out of the building straight towards Luffy ready to sink its magma jaws into Luffy and devour him in magma. Luffy was able to quickly get out of the way from Akainu's Inugami Guren. However to his shock and horror, the magma dog hit the ground created a large pool of magma. The magma pool was right below Luffy and he knew that if he didn't do something fast, he would land in the magma pool. He attempted to stretch his arm out to grab a building and pull himself away from landing in the magma pool when he saw a hand of magma try to catch and ultimately kill him. Luffy barely dodged Akainu's Meigo however he was still about to land in the magma pool. So instead Luffy stretched both his hands towards Akainu and grabbed him by the shoulders. Stretching his neck back and applying haki to his forhead thus turning it black, Luffy pulled himself towards Akainu resulting in his head snapping back and viciously headbutting Akainu. Akainu stepped back from the pain and held his forehead in pain. Seeing the fleet admiral in pain, Luffy took advantage of the opening and began twisting his arm back several times. Applying haki to his fist vulcanizing it, Luffy hit Akainu point blank with the gomu gomu no rifle. The hit resulted in Akainu flying back through several buildings while spinning fast. After he finished his assault Luffy looked at the damaged building that Akainu was sent spinning into while panting waiting for him to emerge.

And emerge he did. Magma began creeping out of the building slowly which then manifested into the fleet admiral himself.

"I must say son of Dragon that was an impressive combination," said Akainu while wiping some blood from his mouth.

"But as you can see I am just fine," said Akainu while moving his hands for emphasis.

"I can see that you magma bastard," said a frustrated Luffy.

"It must really get to you that you are unable to do any significant damage to me despite your new powers," taunted Akainu.

"Shut up," shouted Luffy.

"It must really be hard for you to know that your attacks aren't having much of an effect on me," continued Akainu.

"I said shut up bastard. And don't go pretending as if my attacks didn't work. They worked alright. I know they did," said Luffy defiantly.

"Oh and how do you know that," said Akainu seriously.

"Because of my haki. I'm using haki to negate your logia powers. And thanks to haki I can sense that my attacks did do some damage to you," answered Luffy.

"Some, but not nearly enough to seriously hurt me," countered Akainu.

Luffy gritted his teeth knowing that the powerful fleet admiral was right. Despite all that, Akainu was barely hurt. Worse was that he on the other hand was hurt in some way every time Akainu used his devil fruit powers.

"You see you can't beat me. You never could and that's fact. You know it," said Akainu.

"You are going to die here by my hands just like your adopted brother Portgas D Ace,"said Akainu bringing one of Luffy's most horrible memories out.

Immediately anger and rage for this man filled him. This is the man who killed his brother. This is the man who took his brother's life, he took him away from him. And he dares to mention his name. Akainu seeing the look on Luffy's face knew that he was getting into Luffy's head. Deciding to take the issue further, he continued to taunt Luffy about his older brother.

"Portgas D Ace was the bastard son of the Pirate King Gol D Roger. He is the worst trash in the world and I did everyone a favor by removing his cursed existence from this world," taunted Akainu.

Luffy had his eyes shadowed by his hair as he listened to the fleet admiral mock his beloved brother.

"He would have became just like his father had he been allowed to live. A truly dangerous enemy in the future had he been allowed to live. Fortunately I was able to stop him," continued Akainu's taunting.

Akainu paused to look at Luffy's face and saw that his eyes were shadowed by his hair making him unable to see his expression. But Akainu was no fool. He knew that Luffy was emotional and volatile and that he was getting to him. So he decided to press on.

"He represented the pinnacle of all evil in this world. An evil that was dormant within him and would have grown and matured had it been given more time to develop. An evil that had to be destroyed. For the sake of justice," said Akainu.

"And now I'm going to do the same to you, brother of Ace and son of Dragon," said Akainu to Luffy.

"I wouldn't let that happen," said Luffy softly.

"What was that son of Dragon? I barely heard what you just said," asked Akainu.

"I said I wouldn't let that happen Akainu. I would kill you here and now and avenge Ace. Do you hear me bastard. I'll kill you," shouted Luffy.

Akainu then looked at Luffy's face and decided to taunt him even further.

"The look in your eyes. The expression on your face and the words out of your mouth. I have heard them before. Many times in the past from many different enemies. And guess what. I kill them all. Not one of them were able to follow through with their bold and obviously futile threats," said Akainu looking at Luffy.

"I heard them and seen them many times before. But there is one person that I remember that coming from above all else. Do you know who that person is?" asked Akainu.

"Why the hell should I care. All I care about is killing you," shouted Luffy in response to Akainu.

"Oh but you should. After all, the one I'm talking about is your brother," said Akainu.

This made Luffy stop and look at Akainu in shock. Seeing that he got Luffy's full attention, he decided to continue taunting the young D by reminding him of his brother's death.

"The way you are looking at me right now, it's the same look that your brother gave me," taunted Akainu.

"The same look before I killed him," finished Akainu.

Luffy began reminiscing on the last memories he had of his brother. The ones where he had a huge hole in his chest and his brother poured his heart and soul to him. Luffy had never seen his brother so vulnerable before. He always seemed so strong and invincible. Yet on Ace's death bed he seemed so insecure about his place in the world. His words were so heart wrenched and painful that Ace was actually crying. Fire fist Ace, second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates was crying. It tore Luffy's heart especially now that he is dead.

"I've had enough of you talking about Ace like that," shouted Luffy who sprung towards Akainu.

Stretching his foot up and hardening the end, he brought down the haki enhanced gomu gomu no battle axe at Akainu who block it with one hand. Immediately Luffy attempted a gomu gomu no stamp which Akainu blocked with the front of his hand. Luffy jumped towards Akainu and delivered a lightning fast gomu gomu no bullet towards Akainu's face. The attack hit dead on forcing the fleet admiral to take a few steps back. Luffy using the moment began twisting his arm around rapidly applying haki hardening to the fist to deliver a powerful haki enhanced gomu gomu no rifle to Akainu's broad chest. Akainu seeing the attack went into a horse stance and prepared to brace himself for the powerful attack. The attack hit Akainu's chest causing him to grit his teeth from the sheer force but he endured. The force of Luffy's attack backfired as a result of this and sent his hand snapping back.

While Luffy was flung back from the backlash of his attack, Akainu grabbed Luffy's foot and slammed him into the ground cracking it severly. Then using all his might, he flung Luffy with all his might. Luffy was sent into several buildings as a result of Akainu's powerful throw. With Luffy a large distance away, Akainu prepared to unleash one of his most devastating long range attacks. Raising his arms into the air, they turned to magma and several huge fists of magma were unleashed into the air and were raining down on the area that Luffy was thrown to.

"Ryusei Kazan," said Akainu as the giants fists of magma were sent into the sky from Akainu's magma fists.

Luffy was quick to his feet only to watch to his utter horror a huge barrage of huge magma fists raining down from the sky like meteorites. Luffy remembered this attack well during the war of the best. This was perhaps the single most devastating attack launched by the marines during the war of the best two years ago. This attack took the most lives during that great war. It was an apocalyptic attack that made the battlefield resemble the end of the world. Luffy watched as the magma fists were sent from Akainu's magma hands into the air where they came crashing down one after the other creating massive damage onto the battlefield. Each magma fists that hit the ground created an explosion of magma that burned anything that was near it. Luffy knew that not only was he supposed to dodge each magma fist, but ensure that he was not near them when they hit the ground or else he would be burned.

Using his observation haki he kept a close eye on each fist of magma that came from the sky. Luffy kept jumping away from each magma fist that crashed to the ground. He was jumping around quickly trying to avoid not only the magma fists itself, but the explosion of lava that resulted. The raining shower of magma fists came one after the other with Luffy jumping around continuously trying desperately to avoid each attack. This continued for several minutes until the attack finally stopped. However when Luffy looked around, he noticed that he was surrounded by a pool of magma. It was then that Luffy realized what Akainu was really planning.

"Bastard he," was all that came out of the shocked Luffy's mouth.

"I see that you finally caught on to what I was doing son of Dragon," stated Akainu who was walking slowly and menacingly towards Luffy.

"You see I knew that I wouldn't be able to hit you with that attack. The Ryusei Kazan is an attack meant to create mass destruction. It is very effective in destroying entire armies of enemies. It is not however good at killing single targets such as yourself," stated Akainu who was now walking on the large lava pool.

"But veteran fighters know how to make the best possible use of their attacks. And I was able to use my Ryusei Kazan to surround you in a pool of lava. Face it son of Dragon there is nowhere to run," said Akainu who was now right in front of Luffy.

Akainu's hand then turned to magma again as he prepared to deliver his next attack in the now immobilized Luffy. Luffy realizing that a point blank attack from Akainu would surely result in his death jumped backwards a great distance over the magma pool.

"Not so fast son of Dragon. Inugami Guren," said Akainu who sent a wave of magma that turned into a dog's head straight towards Luffy. Luffy saw that the attack was coming towards him too fast and he couldn't dodge in mid air meaning he had to block it. Biting his thump, he blew some air.

"Gear third," said Luffy as his arm grew bigger.

He made the air go to his forearm and then opened his enlarge hand and applied haki to it vulcanizing and hardening it in the process. Then he held the black hardened enlarged hand out to shield him from Akainu's attack.

"Foolish boy you think that shield would be enough. I'll burn that shield and your arm of," shouted Akainu as his attack quickly advanced forward.

Akainu's dog bite blaze hit Luffy's hardened gear third hand. Despite Luffy's enlarged vulcanized hand shielding him from the attack, the sheer force of the attack pushed him back. Also the attack was slowly burning into Luffy's vulcanized hand. Luffy was sweating profusely from the intense heat and gritting his teeth in pain from magma touching his hand. Eventually Luffy finally landed on the ground and braced himself on the concrete to better block the attack. Luffy wasn't sure how long he could take this for the attack was surely burning away at his haki and the intense heat was taking its toll on Luffy.

Akainu however while his dog bite blaze was still trying to burn away Luffy's shield turned himself to magma and lunged himself towards Luffy with his hand in the shape of a magma claw. Luffy was so distracted from Akainu's first attack that he did not see nor sense Akainu heading towards him with his magma claw. It was only just as Akainu was about to attack that he sensed Akainu about to attack.

"Meigo," said Akainu who lashed out his claw shaped magma hand towards Luffy.

Luffy jumped out of the way to avoid Akainu's attack. That action also got him out of the pathway of Akainu's other attack, his inugami guren.

"So still have some fight left in you," said Akainu.

Luffy dropped to his knee clutching his arm which shrunk back to normal size. He was panting heavily and his arm was scorched from blocking Akainu's dog bite blaze.

"However it seems that you're at your limits. My last attack certainly did a number on you didn't it," said Akainu arrogantly.

Luffy was still on one knee holding onto his arm as he glared at Akainu. Akainu however was not intimidated and walked to Luffy and grabbed him by the throat lifting him in the air.

"Son of Dragon and one of his Knights. One of his most powerful subordinates. Look at him now," said Akainu condescendingly.

"I told you that despite your new powers, you could not defeat me for I am justice. And you're a heinous criminal who is trying to destroy our society. This was bound to happen," said Akainu who still held onto Luffy's throat.

"You think that you could just do what you want and get away with it. How naïve. You truly are a reckless and foolish boy," said Akainu.

He then squeezed Luffy's throat harder causing him to gasp for air.

"You took down one of our Shichbukia. You gave sanctuary to the demon of Ohara and then declare war on the world government. If that wasn't enough you took down yet another Shichbukai. But is that not enough for you? No it isn't, you just had to attack one of the world nobles. However you were not done were you. You just had to spit in the face of justice by breaking into Impel Down. And the worst was wrecking havoc during the war. And for what, to rescue that dangerous criminal Ace," said Akainu.

Luffy grabbed the hand that Akainu was holding his neck with. However Akainu was un-phased by Luffy's act of defiance.

"Your scum of a brother deserved to die," said Akainu.

He then held his hand out which then turned to magma.

"And now so would you," finished Akainu.

Luffy squeezed with hand Akainu held him with and a pumping action was seen from his hands. Luffy's entire body began to turn pink and steam was now forming from his body.

"What the," said Akainu curiously who before thought he had Luffy beat.

Luffy shot both his hands back and brought them together hitting Akainu with a powerful gomu gomu no jet bazooka. The admiral was forced to let Luffy go as he was sent flying back by Luffy's powerful and lightning fast technique. However he landed on his feet and staggered back a few feet. He then held his chest that was hit by Luffy's attack as he looked at the pirate turned revolutionary. His eyes widened as he took in Luffy's new appearance.

Luffy was now crouched on the ground with a fist on the ground and his other hand resting on his leg. His skin was pink and steam was rising from him. Luffy looked at Akainu his eyes determined to defeat him.

"Gear second," were the words that came out of Luffy's mouth.

Luffy activates his Gear Second. He now has both the power of D and gear second active. Luffy is now at full power. The fight is really picking up.

Round of applause everyone 60 000 words at last. Another milestone.

Review, review review people.


	18. D vs Magma 2

**D vs Magma 2**

The second part of the Luffy vs Akainu fight. Enjoy everyone and review review review. I like to see reviews.

"Gear second," were the words that came out of Luffy's mouth.

Luffy was in a crouched position, a fist on the ground and the other on his leg. His skin was pink and his sweat was steam. Luffy was now at full power combining his two strongest techniques. First the gear second, his ultimate gomu gomu technique and his will of D, his ultimate haki technique. Combined, these two techniques resulted in Luffy unleashing his full power on his enemy.

"So you finally decided to go all out son of Dragon. I was waiting for you to use that technique," stated Akainu.

"You were waiting for me to use this move?" asked Luffy still crouched down in his gear second stance.

"That is correct. I remember seeing you use that technique back at the war two years ago when we first met. And I knew that only when you used that technique were you using your true strength," said Akainu.

"To tell you the truth, I could have finished you earlier if I wanted to but that would not be enough. I wanted to kill you at your absolute best. And your best is when you use that move. I want to show you before you die that even your absolute best cannot overcome justice," finished Akainu.

Luffy's teeth clenched in rage. He hated it when people underestimated him. Despite it happening in most of Luffy's battles, he still hated it. However in all his previous battles he made the enemy regret underestimating him. And this man had the audacity to go easy on him just so that he could force him to go all out. Well he succeeded and Luffy was going to make sure that he regretted it.

"Well Akainu, you got your wish. I'm now using my full power. And I'm going to use it to make you regret killing Ace and not killing me earlier," said Luffy.

"Do your worst son of Dragon," stated Akainu.

"You damn well bet I would," shouted Luffy.

With those words Luffy disappeared and gave Akainu a vicious kick to the gut forcing him to cough up blood and send him flying into a building. Luffy disappeard into the smoke of debris and rubble ready to continue. From the rubble Akainu was launched into the air by Luffy who reappeared right next to Akainu in the sky and Luffy delivered a short but powerful gear second gomu gomu no jet bullet that sent Akainu flying into the ground creating a crater. Luffy meanwhile landed gracefully on the ground. Akainu looked unconscious but Luffy knew better.

Akainu's hand suddenly turned to magma taking a claw shape and he thrusted it at Luffy. Luffy however disappeared and reappeared at the side of Akainu with his leg stretched in the air. He then brought his leg down so fast that the gomu gomu no jet axe hit Akainu's face crashing him to the ground cracking it. He then reappeared at Akainu's side attempting to strike Akainu's head. However Akainu moved out of the way at the last second resulting in only the ground cracking. Akainu then attempted to deliver a powerful punch to Luffy. As he was about to punch Luffy, his arm turned to lava but Luffy jumped up in the air, and grabbed Akainu's shoulders. His neck stretched back and his forehead turned black from haki armament hardening. He then snapped it back delivering a vicious headbutt to Akainu who clutched his head in pain. When he recovered he noticed Luffy right in front of him, his hands on the ground and his legs together pointing to him. Then he shot his legs out in a powerful gomu gomu no jet lance that sent Akainu back flying a great distance. Luffy then returned to his base gear second stance with his fist on the ground and his hand on his leg to stabilize the gear second.

Luffy was on the ground in his standard Gear Second position ready and waiting to continue. And he did not have to wait long for Akainu exploded from the rubble sending rocks and dust flying and landed in front of Luffy. He had several bruises and cuts on him. Nonetheless he was fine after that assault.

"You have impressed me once again. You have become truly strong. I would have been sorely disappointed if you proved to be weak even at full power. But after letting you get the best of me during that scuffle I can honestly say that I wouldn't hold back anymore," said Akainnu.

"Letting you, what do you mean by that?" asked Luffy.

"I wanted to let you get a free shot at me to see how much you improved. And you certainly lived up to my expectations." replied Akainu.

"That bastard let me attack him. He's still underestimating me. First he goes easy on me when I was in my normal form and now he lets me attack him. How dare he," said Luffy to himself angrily.

"Don't worry I wasn't underestimating you. I was merely testing you," said Akainu interrupting Luffy's conversation with himself.

Luffy looked up at Akainu in surprise and anger.

"I have excellent hearing. I must have as fleet admiral," said Akainu.

"Bastard I've had enough of you," shouted Luffy he sprung towards Akainu.

Luffy stretched his arm back and attacked Akainu with a gomu gomu no jet bullet. The attack was so fast that it appeared invisible. However Akainu saw it coming and blocked it. He then went for a straight right to Luffy who sidestepped and grapped Akainu's arm and threw him to the ground. He shot his leg high up and brought it down with a powerful gomu gomu no jet axe but Akainu rolled out of the way and delivered a vicious punch to Luffy's jaw sending him a far distance away. Not letting up, Akainu ran towards Luffy and gave him another punch to the jaw sending him even further back. He then sent a wave of magma towards Luffy. Luffy however saw it coming and lept over the magma twisting his arm around many times and hit Akainu with the gomu gomu no jet rifle. The attack itself because of the gear second was so fast that it was next to impossible to dodge. Akainu was flown back spinning rapidly. Luffy was back in his gear second position ready for more.

And he did not have to wait long as he heard rumbling underneath him. He jumped away from the spot he was standing on just in time as a pillar of magma emerged from where Luffy was standing. Soon another pillar of magma emerged behind him. Then another and another and soon Luffy was surrounded by several pillars of magma. Then Luffy heard rumbling underneath him and realized it was another pillar of magma. Unfortunately thanks to him being surrounded by the magma pillars there was no where to go except up. Having no alternative he jumped up as a much large pillar of magma came from underneath him.

"That magma pillar is bigger than the others," commented Luffy.

And then from the magma pillar, a dog's head made from magma emerged and went straight for Luffy.

"Shit," cried Luffy as the Inugami Guren was about to engulf him.

Reacting fast he shot his arm out quickly and pulled himself to a nearby building. However soon he heard more rumbling this time coming from the building. Soon another huge pillar of magma the size of the previous emerged straight out of the roof destroying it. This forced Luffy to jump off the building to the ground. Soon the fleet admiral emerged from same pillar of lava that came out from the building.

"Son of Dragon," shouted Akainu as he descended to the ground towards Luffy

When he reached Luffy, he attempted to punch him but Luffy moved out of the way. The area that Akainu punched was instantly covered in magma. Akainu lept towards Luffy and the two grapped each other's hands. The two had their hands interlocked with each other's and were now in a deadlock attempting to overpower the other. They were pretty even but Akainu's size and strength gave him and edge and he was pushing Luffy back. Akainu decided that he had enough of this and applied some heat into his hands. Luffy cried out from the pain and tried to let go but Akainu held onto Luffy's hands and applied even more heat causing Luffy to cry out even harder. He stretched his neck back, applying haki to his forehead and headbutted Akainu with a strong gomu gomu no jet kane that forced Akainu to let go of Luffy. Luffy immediately began rubbing his hands together trying to cool them down. Looking at Luffy, Akainu grinned evilly.

"Is something wrong son of Dragon? You seem to be in pain," said Akainu his grin still on his face.

"Like hell did this hurt. I'm fine," said Luffy defiantly.

"Really because you seem to be panting a lot. And I think we both know why. It's because of my power," said Akainu.

"Each of my attacks once they hit you deal great damage to you and are very painful. They don't even need to hit you directly. And your panting because you're trying to recover," continued Akainu.

"It's only a matter of time until I rid this world of your filthy presence," finished Akainu.

"No Akainu. It's the other way around. I'm the one who's going to rid the world of your presence. You and your absolute justice. I'll kill you here before you could harm my nakama," said Luffy.

"Nakama, didn't you leave your crew to become a revolutionary?" asked Akainu.

"I wasn't referring to them," said Luffy.

Akainu looked at Luffy curiously. He heard many tales of Luffy and how he cares greatly for his crew and friends and how he could be ruthless to anyone who threatens them. He went as far as taking down an entire criminal organization, declaring war on the world government and even attacking the Tenryuubito. And for him to say that the nakama he was referring to wasn't his crew was shocking.

"I heard a great many rumors of how you care deeply for you're nakama. You've went to great lengths for them. And you're saying that the they aren't you're nakama." said Akainu.

Luffy's mind then went back to his former crewmates particularly Nami and Sanji. Specifically he remembered the fight he had with them that made him leave. His mind then wandered to the army, particular his father, Ren and the Knights.

"I left the crew. They aren't my nakama anymore. The revolutionary army and the Knights are my nakama now," said Luffy determinedly.

"And I wouldn't let you hurt them," said Luffy.

With those words he disappeared and reappeared high above Akainu and placed his thumb in his mouth.

"Gear third," said Luffy.

His arm then became huge, then turned black from Luffy hardening it with armament haki.

Seeing Luffy's huge fist, Akainu formed a huge fist of his own.

The two attacks were charged towards each other and collided with tremendous impact. The two attacks were initially even at first. However Luffy was slowly but surely pushing Akainu's attack back. Luffy was gritting his teeth from the intense heat however thanks to the fact that he was in his gear second form, he was powerful enough to push Akainu's magma fist back.

"Impossible he's actually pushing my Dai Funka back," said Akainu in shock.

Luffy continued to bear with the pain and pushed forward with his attack forcing his enlarged hardened arm through Akainu's enlarged magma one. Continuing he forced his hand forward until it was far enough that Akainu's attack no longer offered much resistance. Plowing through, Luffy's giant fist hit dead on forcing itself on Akainu. The force of Luffy's attack crushed a massive area of ground underneath him. He removed his fist from the ground and it turned back to his normal and then shrunk to it's normal size. Upon closer inspection, he saw that Akainu was on the broken ground not moving at all. He then deactivated his gear second and began walking away believing that he won the fight.

"Where do you think you're going son of Dragon. Don't think that I'm dead yet," said Akainu who was coughing blood.

Instantly Luffy turned around and too his horror he saw that Akainu was getting back to his feet. He had a lot of blood on his face and several bruises. By all accounts he shouldn't be standing since Luffy used one of his most powerful attacks. A combination of the power of D, gear second and gear third. Luffy can't unleash an attack stronger than that. If that attack didn't work then chances are nothing would.

"I – I – Impossible. You can't still be alive ," said Luffy in shock and horror.

Akainu staggered to his feet blood dripping from his wounds. When he was fully upright, he then decided to answer Luffy. He was breathing hard from Luffy's attack.

"I'll admit that was an extremely powerful attack. It did do some good damage to me. But I am fleet admiral for a reason. Not just because of my powerful devil fruit but because of my powerful haki, endurance and durability. I could take several of those attacks and still keep on fighting," said Akainu.

Luffy was too shocked to move from having his best attack fail. Seeing that Luffy was paralyzed in shock, Akainu began walking forward, lava dripping from him to the ground.

"Besides your attacks as powerful as they are, pale in comparison to Whitebeard's" said Akainu.

Luffy instantly snapped out of his shock and jumped back several times to create some distance between himself and the powerful fleet admiral.

"So what if my attack didn't work. I'll try again. Besides my attack may not have defeated you but it still hurt you," said Luffy defiantly.

"That may be so, but I would not be defeated by the likes of you son of Dragon," said Akainu to the defiant Luffy.

Akainu's arm turned to magma and he sent a large wave of magma then took the form of a dog's head.

"Inugami Guren," said Akainu as the dog head advanced forward.

Luffy jumped over the magma dog head towards Akainu. He landed at Akainu's side and stretched his leg back. It snapped back as Luffy kneed Akainu in his side sending back several feet away. The then stretched his foot out and swung it in sweeping motion kicking Akainu with a gomu gomu no whip sending him flying sideways. Luffy jumped into the air and unleashed a rain of punches towards the fallen Akainu. Luffy's gomu gomu no rain continued to rain down punch after punch on Akainu. However suddenly Akainu caught both of Luffy's hands. Luffy was surprised by the motion. Akainu then proceed to throw the rubber man unto the ground. Still holding his hands, he then pulled Luffy towards him and kneed him in the stomach sending him back several feet. Akainu while doing this did not once let go of Luffy's hands. He then pulled Luffy towards him again and begin spinning him around rapidly before throwing him into the base of a nearby building. His arm then turned to magma and then he sent an Inugami Guren towards the base of the building that he sent Luffy into.

The attack hit the base of the attack and the sheer heat and force of the attack caused the building to cave in on itself. However just before the building completely fell apart, he saw something break through the roof of the building moments before it collapsed. It was a mere blur but Akainu already knew what it was. And the figure that broke out of the building landed near Akainu in a horse stance, a fist on the ground and an arm on the leg. Luffy was once again in his gear second form.

"I see that you're finally using that technique again," said Akainu.

Luffy did not say anything as he looked at Akainu intently.

"I'm guessing you activated that technique while inside the building since you were too far away for me to get to you in time and that building prevented me from seeing you," said Akainu.

"However haven't you learnt by now that it's useless," said Akainu.

Luffy said nothing as he continued to glare at the fleet admiral.

"Not going to say anything. Well that's fine. It wouldn't make a difference. I'm still going to finish you off," said Akainu.

Luffy responded by disappearing and reappearing behind Akainu his arms stretched back and hurled it forward ready to strike the gomu gomu no jet bazooka at Akainu's back. However Akainu turned around just in time to block the attack with a cross block. The attack created a massive shockwave that sent nearby debris hurling back. However Akainu himself didn't budge. He then attempted to hit a powerful right hand punch at Luffy but he ducked and uppercutted Akainu's chin. Akainu staggered back and Luffy followed this by stretching his leg back and kneed Akainu in the gut sending him back several feet. Luffy then charged towards Akainu with his arms stretched back. When he was right next to Akainu he brought them together and launched a powerful successful gomu gomu no jet bazooka at Akainu then sent him into a collapsed building. He then stretch his foot up and brought it sharply down with a gomu gomu no jet axe that hit the debris and Akainu who was buried beneath it.

Lava started to building up underneath the rubble that Akainu was buried beneath and soon a giant wave of magma was charging towards Luffy ready to engulf him. From the magma, Akainu's upper body was seen.

"I'll finish you off son of Dragon," shouted Akainu who charged after Luffy in magma form.

Luffy reacted by disappearing and reappearing towards the side of the magma. However when he reappeared his arm was enlarged and black from armament vulcanization. When the direction of the magma wave changed towards Luffy, he flung his enlarged gear third fist to the visible form of Akainu. As a result, Akainu was flung from the magma wave into several buildings. As soon as he landed he began coughing blood up. Luffy not giving the fleet admiral time to recover raced after Akainu. When he was close enough, he stretched his arm out and grapped Akainu's leg. Akainu looked in surprise as he felt himself pulled towards Luffy at an insane rate. Luffy then punched Akainu's face into the ground causing it to get damaged severally. Not done yet he grabbed Akainu's leg and threw him into a building while still holding onto his leg. While his arm was till stretched, Luffy began spinning around rapidly. He was spinning so fast that a huge whirlwind was formed and nearby objects were being blown away by the intense wind. He then slammed Akainu into a large building completely destroying it. Not done yet he slammed Akainu through several buildings damaging all of them badly. While still holding onto Akainu's leg, he blew air into the arm that was not holding Akainu and then vulcanized it. Then he pulled Akainu straight towards him and delivered the powerful gomu gomu no giant jet pistol point blank to Akainu. The move sent Akainu into several buildings destroying all of them and leaving the fleet admiral badly injured. Luffy's arm de vulcanized and shrunk back and then he deactivated his gear second to allow himself some rest in preparation for Akainu's return.

Luffy then dropped to his knees and was panting heavily from the assault. He may have won that round but the battle was still far from over. He just hoped that that assault did some good damage to Akainu and that it would buy himself some time to recover for the rest of the battle.

Akainu meanwhile was lieing on the floor of the building he was sent into. All the buildings he was flung through from Luffy's last attack were either destroyed or collapsed from the damage except the one he was currently in. He was staring at the ceiling as if he was thinking about something. His eyes were not visible which was a bad sign. It meant that he snapped.

"Damn you son of Dragon," said Akainu.

"Damn you to hell," said Akainu.

"Damn you. Damn you. Damn you Damn you," Akainu repeated continuously.

He then got to his knees and when he did he began coughing up blood. He then coughed some blood into his hand and stared at it. Clenching his fist, he tried to get up. He and managed to do so but staggered to his feet panting heavily. When he was on his feet he shouted loudly.

"Son of Dragon. I swear I would defeat you no matter what," shouted Akainu.

Luffy heard Akainu's shout and knew that the fleet admiral was angry. Far away from the battlefield Ren was looking at the direction in which the scream came from. He didn't not appear worried at all from Akainu's scream and apparent rage.

Akainu punched his hand into the ground and began channeling magma into it. Then immediately multiple giant pillars of lava emerged from the ground. The pillars were around the entire holy city of Marijois.

Akainu has officially gone insane. He was now going to destroy the entire city to kill Luffy.

The fight is at it's climax. What will happen next? Find out on One Piece Holy War.

Luffy was in Gear Second for most of the entire chapter. He was even in Gear Second when he was using Gear Third so he was using the combination. Luffy after training with the Knights became strong enough to handle the Gear Second Gear Third combination. Also he doesn't turn small in this fic as I believe he got over that during his training.

Luffy said that the Straw Hats weren't his nakama. He says that but we know inside it's a different story. But he does see the Knights as his nakama now. And anyone who wants to hurt his nakama weather they are the Straw Hats or the Knigts are in trouble. His loyalty to his nakama has not changed at all. The only thing that has changed is who his nakama are.

Akainu was using hand to hand combat for a good portion of the fight. The reason is that even though his magma attacks are extremely strong, they are very slow. As a result someone fast as Luffy could easily dodge it especially with his powerful observation haki and gear second speed with the power of D. So Akainu has to incorporate close combat to better handle Luffy's speed.

Trying to destroy an entire town or city to kill Luffy is something that I believe that Akainu would definitely do.

Please review everyone.


	19. D vs Magma Final

**D vs Magma Final**

Towers of magma were scattered around all over the Holy city of Mariejois. The towers of magma were very tall taller than most giants actually. The action around Mariejois came to a halt at the sight of the pillars. Both the world government officials and marines stopped their fighting at the sight of the pillars. Likewise the Knights of D also stopped their invasion at the sight of the magma. Both sides of the invasion had different thoughts of the pillars of magma. The side of the world government had ones of surprise and fear. They were already loosing badly to the invaders to the point that it was completely hopeless. And now the situation appeared even worse with the mama pillars.

"What's that?" asked a marine.

"A – A magma pillar," replied another.

"What's it doing here?" another world government official.

"It's fleet admiral Akainu," a marine said.

"Of course, the fleet admiral has the power of the magma magma fruit. Only he is capable of something like this," said another marine.

"Despite the circumstances you guys should not lose focus on the enemy," said Hannibal before using his claws and jaws the bifurcate the curious and frightened marines.

Hannibal was currently in his human panther hybrid form walking towards a group of marines menacingly. His claws and jaws were covered in blood giving him the appearance of a bloodthristy monster.

"Damn what a monster," said a marine.

"It isn't fare. It's bad enough that we have to face this guy but now with Akainu using his power. Damn it, this just isn't fare," said another panicking marine.

"What have we done to deserve this?" asked a frightened world government official.

Hannibal's eyes then went towards the direction of one of the pillars of magma. Looking at the towering pillar of magma, he couldn't help but grin.

"It seems that Luffy's fight with Akainu is really heating up," Hannibal said with a grin.

He then turned his attention to the frightened and cowering group.

"I can't have a rookie Knight like him outdo me. Even if he's lord Dragon's son," said Hannibal whose grin never left him.

He then charged towards the frightened group of enemies ready to slaughter them all.

Elektra looked at another pillar of magma from a fare distance from where she was. She knew exactly what the source of the magma pillars was. In fact not too long ago she fought the source of the magma pillars. And despite holding her own, it was clear that she was going to lose had the battle continued. Akainu was a true monster amongst monsters. A powerful devil fruit combined with haki, insane durability and stamina made him a force to be reckoned with. Any member of the Knights of D would have great difficulty defeating him. Only lord Dragon and possibly Sabo could defeat him without too much trouble. Despite Akainu's great power, she felt shame for loosing. Not shame for loosing itself ,but she felt shame that she would have failed lord Dragon. She would have failed her benefactor and that was unacceptable. She also looked at the direction of a magma pillar with great concern for Luffy. She knew that Luffy had great hatred for Akainu and that he would fight him without holding back. But she also knew that as much as Luffy hated and wanted to kill Akainu, Akainu wanted to kill Luffy equally as much. And because of that Akainu was taking drastic actions to ensure Luffy's death.

"Good luck Luffy," said Elektra.

Another point of the battlefield stood Sabo who just recently successfully killed Kizaru. His cloak was in shreds but he was otherwise fine. His dragon scale protected from Kizaru's attack. However he looked at the direction of a large magma pillar calm and emotionless as always. However upon close inspection, his face did have some concern at the sight of the pillar of magma. That along with the sweat on his forehead, not from nervousness but from the heat of the magma.

"Luffy seemed to have really pushed Akainu to his limit for him to do something like this," said Sabo.

He then looked up at the pillar and examined it.

"I'm not sure if even Luffy is capable of handling this," said Sabo.

On a tall building overlooking the city stood Dragon who was watching the battlefield. His cloak was flowing with the wind as he surveyed the battlefield for a couple of moments before a smile graced his face.

"It seems that Luffy has forced Akainu into a corner. That's good. It means that Akainu is losing," said Dragon.

"Though it seems that Akainu has become desperate and is trying to destroy the Holy city in order to kill Luffy. That fool seems too caught up in his rage to realize he's doing our job for us," said Dragon.

"It would be interesting to see how you respond to this, Luffy," said Dragon as he continued examining the battlefield.

Back towards the battlefield, Luffy continued to stare at the towers of magma with horror and dread. Several towers of magma were visible on Mariejois and Luffy knew the reason. It was undoubtedly Akainu who was creating this. He knew that the fleet admiral was an extremist believer in absolute justice and was ruthless in upholding it. He saw first hand what Akainu could do during the war of the best and truly experienced his power during this battle. But even Luffy wasn't sure of what to make of this. The sheer size and numbers of the magma pillars was far greater than when Akainu used them previously. Back then he was trying to use them to kill Luffy. Now he seems to be just trying to destroy everything.

"That bastard, what is he trying to do?" said Luffy has he continued to stare at the pillar of magma that originated in the building he sent Akainu into.

Soon a head formed from the magma pillar in front of him.

"Son of Dragon, you have truly become strong. I knew that if left unchecked you would certainly become a dangerous foe in the future," said Akainu.

"But even I would never have predicted you would become this strong this fast. Despite your quick rise to infamy, taking down a Shichbukai, declaring war on the world government and defeating CP9, defeating another Shichbukai, successfully raiding Impel Down and your feats at the war of the best, even I didn't expect for you to be this strong. In all honesty I didn't expect you to have this kind of power for several years. But you do, you truly are the son of the revolutionary Dragon. A dangerous threat that has become extraordinarily powerful. If I let you live, you would become even stronger and a far more powerful enemy in the future. I cannot take that chance. I have to eliminate you now," said Akainu.

"Akainu what the hell are you doing? What's with all these magma pillars?"shouted Luffy.

"Like I said. You have become too strong for your own good. I have to destroy you or else absolute justice would fall," replied Akainu.

"Bastard, are you trying to destroy the city. Are you trying to kill your own men," shouted Luffy back to the now insane admiral.

"If it's to kill you son of Dragon, then yes, I would do so," replied Akainu.

"Bastard how could you do such a thing? There your own men." Shouted Luffy back.

"No sacrifice is too great for the sake of justice. They would be dieing to eliminate a great evil from this world. Their deaths are for a worthy cause," said Akainu.

"How the hell can you call this a worthy cause," shouted Luffy back.

"You're not one to talk son of Dragon. After all you were the ones who attacked first. You were the ones who came here and started killing marines and members of the world government. As far as I'm concerned, they would have died at the hands of the elite revolutionaries. At least this way I can take down the most dangerous of them and possibly the other revolutionaries," said Akainu.

"Those guys wouldn't die that easily. My dad all handpicked them for a reason. Because they are the strongest. This wouldn't be enough to get rid of them," said Luffy.

"That may be so but I would definitely kill you. I may not be able to take them out but I can certainly take you down. And I don't really care if all the others escape, nor how many marines die, as long as you die, then it's fine with me," said Akainu.

The magma pillars then all began moving towards Luffy. Each of them while coming towards him were destroying anything in their path whether it be buildings, monsters or even marines.

"The pillars are moving off in that direction but why?" asked one marine.

"Probably has something to do with Akainu. He's the only one who could do something like this," said another marine.

"But what could possibly make the fleet admiral do something like this? I mean it's true we're being invaded but those pillars are destroying the entire city," said another marine.

The magma pillars continued to advance and surround Luffy slowly but surely while creating destruction in its path. They were going to converge around Luffy killing him instantly. The intense heat of the magma would burn him instantly such that there would not even be a corpse for show. But Akainu wasn't really interesting in showing off at this moment. While before he would have been fine with showing off the corpse of Monkey D Luffy to reduce the moral of the revolutionaries and send a message to the pirates, he was no longer interested in that. Luffy proved to be too strong and too resilient and as such the only thing on his mind was the complete and utter destruction of the rubber man.

Luffy had a panicked look on his face as the magma towers continue to converge around now. While he may have escaped seemingly impossible situations and overcame the odds many times as a pirate, this seemed too much even for him. Before when he could not manage to overcome an obstacle, he had his nakama to help him. But now his nakama were not here. Likewise even when his nakama's strength was not enough, something happened at the last minute to save him such as Bartholomew Kuma back at Thriller Bark or Merry at Ennies Lobby. But even he could not see how to escape this.

"I can't die without avenging Ace," said Luffy.

Sweat was forming on Luffy's face both from fear and from the intense heat of the magma pillars. It all seemed hopeless right now. There was nothing that he could do against a technique of this magnitude.

And then all of a sudden several gigantic tornadoes struck each of the magma pillars as they were continuing to advance towards Luffy. The size of each tornado was about the same size as each pillar of magma.

"What the hell? What's going on?" said Akainu in surprise.

Luffy at first was shocked by the sudden arrival of the giant tornadoes but then grinned knowing what happened.

"It's my father. He's definitely responsible for this," said Luffy with a grin.

Akainu gritted his teeth in frustration at the sudden intervention of the tornadoes.

"Damn you Dragon," cursed Akainu.

The force of the tornadoes pushed down on the magma towers slowly negating them.

Elsewhere at another location several marines saw the magma pillars struck by the tornadoes.

"Where those tornadoes come from?" asked a random marine.

"They came out of nowhere," said another marine.

"It's just like when the invasion first started. Several tornadoes appeared just like that." said another random marine.

"Does that mean that whoever was responsible for the first set of tornadoes also are responsible for these as well?" asked another random marine.

"Well I don't know what's going on but those tornadoes saved our lives," said another marine.

The marines with him turned to look at the marine who just said that the tornadoes saved their lives.

"Those magma pillars would have killed us for sure had those tornadoes not appeared," said the same marine.

The marines all continued to look on in shock and amazement as the powerful tornadoes were stopping the magma pillars.

Elsewhere on another location was the second strongest swordsman in the world. Former student of the world's great swordsman, Melkon D Kanka, the Cancer of the Knights of D. He was surrounded by buildings that were cut down along with hacked up corpses of marines and world government officials. The remaining marines and world government officials were all scared out of their minds at how immensely powerful Kanka was. The only one who didn't seem scared was a vice admiral.

"It looks like Akainu's little fireworks show didn't work," said Kanka who despite facing his opponent had his eyes in the direction of the tornadoes eradicating the magma towers.

"That attack of his may have failed but fleet admiral Akainu would not. He would certainly finish him off after," said the vice admiral.

"Really because it looked like those magma pillars of his were stopped by lord Dragon," replied Kanka with a confident grin.

"So Dragon was responsible for those tornadoes stopping Akainu's magma pillars. I take it that he was the one who sent the first set of tornadoes that attacked the Holy City," replied vice admiral.

"Well you catch on quick. I'll admit that," replied Kanka whose grin never left him.

"It doesn't matter. You all will fall to the power of justice. Akainu would take down the revolutionary Dragon while I handle you," said vice admiral.

"You're a very funny man vice admiral. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," replied Kanka whose grin turned evil.

"What do you mean by that revolutionary?" asked the vice admiral.

"What I mean is that statement you just made is so ridiculous. The fact that you believe that you could handle me by itself is funny. However the fact that you believe that the fleet admiral could handle lord Dragon is downright outrageous." replied Kanka.

"You don't seem to realize the power that lord Dragon possesses. His power goes beyond anything you've ever seen." Said Kanka.

"Don't underestimate fleet admiral Akainu. He's a absolute monster," retorted vice admiral.

"You still think Akainu would win. How naïve. However you don't seem to understand the situation that you're in. You're still focusing on Akainu when you should be focusing on me," said Kanka.

Then a grin appeared on Kanka's face.

"I'll just show you how feeble your pathetic attempts of justice are," said a grinning Kanka.

Elektra watched as Dragon's tornadoes continued neutralizing Akainu's magma pillars. Her face was stone cold however relief washed over her. Despite having all the faith in the world in her leader Dragon and his son Luffy, she couldn't help but feel some fear when Akainu seemed to want to destroy Mariejois to kill Luffy. This fear mostly originated from her brief battle with Akainu which forced her on the defensive. And even she doubted Luffy could overcome Akainu's rage. However Dragon interfered and saved his son and possibly the other Knights too. For that she was relieved even though she didn't show it.

"Lord Dragon has saved you Luffy. Now you must finish him off," said Elektra.

At another part of Mariejois was Sabo. He was watching the tornadoes slowly diminish. His face was emotionless as usual not giving away any of his thoughts. It was impossible to tell what he felt or what was going on in his mind. Whether it be relief, amazement, no one knew. He masked his emotions well or simply didn't have any at this point in time.

On a tall building overlooking the city, Dragon hadn't moved from his spot. His hands were in the air. His ever present grin having never left him. Despite the sheer size, power and number of tornadoes, Dragon didn't seem to be exerting any effort at all. He was maintaining the tornadoes as if they were child's play to him. There was no sweating, no panting, nothing. In fact he didn't appear to be doing anything at all. If it hadn't been for his hands being in the air or from the knowledge that only he could do something like this by means of his devil fruit, then you'd never know that he was the one.

"I think you wouldn't mind if I intervened this once Luffy," said Dragon.

Akainu watched in shock as his magma pillars continued to disappear thanks to the tornadoes. Each of his magma pillars was being pushed down by a large tornado into the ground. Soon after some time, each of his magma pillars were gone and all that was left were the tornadoes.

"You're attack didn't work Akainu. It failed to kill me," said Luffy.

"That's because of your blasted father. If it wasn't for him, then you'd definitely have been burnt alive and the world would be free of you," rebutted Akainu.

"It doesn't matter, I'm still here and that's all that matters," said Luffy.

Luffy then went into his standard gear second pose and activated his powerful technique.

"Gear second," Luffy said.

"I would have preferred to kill you by myself instead of having someone interfere in my fight. However since you were going to destroy everything I guess my father had no choice since you might have killed some of the knights," said Luffy.

Then he narrowed his eyes at the fleet admiral.

"But now I'm going to finish you off once and for all," said Luffy his eyes narrowed at Akainu.

Luffy disappeared and reappeared infront of Akainu and delivered a vicious kick to Akainu's face sending him to the ground. Luffy disappeared and reappeared in the air above Akainu with his foot stretched high up and at speed impossible to see with the naked eye brought down his outstretched foot hard to the admiral with a powerful gomu gomu no jet battle axe. Blowing air into his arm, it inflated and then blackened from armament hardening. He then drove the enlarge haki enhanced fist towards Akainu who was able to roll out of the way at the last second but was sent back a fair distance from the shockwave.

Akainu turned his hand into a large magma arm and was about to attack Luffy with his Dai Funka. Luffy instead of dodging decided to challenge the attack with his own. The two attacks collide creating a large shockwave and caused traces of magma to fall to the ground. Despite the pain from the attack Luffy was not ready to give up. Screaming in determination he pushed his enlarged haki enhanced arm forward deeper and deeper into Akainu's Dai Funka.

"Impossible. Where does this brat get his strength from?" said a surprised Akainu.

In response he turned his other hand into a magma claw and thrusted towards Luffy who was getting closer to the fleet admiral. Luffy seeing this moved his body out of the power and sent a lightening fast gomu gomu no jet pistol to Akainu who was sent flying back from the quick attack but quickly landed on his feet only to see that Luffy' other hand was equally as large as the first and black as well from haki. Luffy dashed towards the admiral who didn't have time to react and delivered the extremely powerful gomu gomu no giant jet bazooka to Akainu. Akainu took a direct hit and was sent into several buildings. After the attack Luffy arms shrunk back to size and he deactivated the gear second in order to take a brief rest.

The rest was cut short when he heard rumbling from underground and magma exploded infront of him. The magma morphed into Akainu who then sent an inugami guren at Luffy.

"Inugami Guren," said Akainu as the dog head thrust towards Luffy.

Luffy who was no longer in gear second and exhausted from all the fighting barely had time to dodge. He narrowly dodged however Akainu's attack grazed his arm. He screamed in pain only to see a second Inugami Guren coming towards him. Seeing no other alternative Luffy positioned his arms and legs to shield his body and completely vulcanized his body with arnament hardening. Luffy was completely black from head to toe shielded by the haki. Akainu's inugami guren hit Luffy dead on and completely engulfed him. Luffy fell from the air with massive burns and scorch marks. It appeared as if Akainu's attack was even able to burn away Luffy's armament haki.

Luffy was on the ground with his body covered in huge burns and covered in blood. He was breathing hard and panting heavily as a struggled to his feat. He placed his hand on the ground to try and push himself off the ground. When he was finally off the ground and fell back to the ground face first.

"Look at you son of Dragon. You're covered head to toe in burns. I told you that you wouldn't be able to defeat me," taunted Akainu.

"S – Sh – Shut up," retorted Luffy.

"You see son of Dragon. This is the power of justice. The power that a criminal like you could never overcome," said Akainu.

"I must commend you on your strength. You have certainly become immensely powerful. No one except for Whitebeard was ever able to injure me as much as you have. I truly applaud you," commended Akainu.

"But it's time that you leave this world. Prepare to join your scum of a brother Fire Fist Ace in hell," said Akainu whose arm was turned to magma.

Upon hearing Ace's name Luffy was instantly filled with memories. He flashbacked to all the times he spent with his brother. From growing up on Dawn Island causing trouble and mischief, training together in the forests, meeting him again in Alabasta Kingdom, fighting alongside him during the war of the best and finally his tragic death at the hands of Akainu. The hands of the same man who was hovering above him ready to kill him just like his brother.

"Ace," said Luffy struggling to his feet.

"Ace," Luffy said again as he continued struggling and finally got to his feet.

"Ace," said Luffy who finally after getting to his feet initiated his gear second posture.

"You still aren't going to give up son of Dragon. Very well, I shall reunite you with your brother," said Akainu.

"Ace," said Luffy who activated his gear second.

He then looked at Akainu, rage and determination in his eyes.

"I will avenge you," shouted Luffy.

Luffy then dashed towards Akainu who reacted by turning his arm to magma.

"Dai Funka," said Akainu as he thrust the giant magma arm towards Luffy.

Luffy however reacted in a way that even Akainu could have never predicted. Luffy fully vulcanized his entire body with haki and ran straight into the magma fist.

"What is he doing? Is he trying to get himself killed," said Akainu.

However Akainu found out the answer as Luffy jumped out of the magma arm and then sent a large barrage of punches that were so fast that they appeared invisible. Luffy's gomu gomu no jet gatling continued to hit Akainu with punch after punch that seemed both invisible and as if there was many arms. The powerful attack continued hitting Akainu making him cough up blood. Eventually Luffy decided to finish the attack with a gomu gomu no twin jet pistol that sent Akainu flying into a building.

Luffy then charged after Akainu with his arm stretched back and vulcanized eventually it caught flames. Akainu got up from the rubble to see Luffy's arm stretched back and releasing fire.

"You fool. Even your brother who wielded the power of the flame flame fruit was unable to hurt me. There is no way that your attack would do any better than his," said Akainu whose arm changed to magma.

He then shot his magma arm out which changed to a dog's head.

"Inugami Guren," shouted Akainu.

"I will defeat you," shouted Luffy who cocked his hand back which was ablaze with fire.

Flashback

Luffy was holding the body of his brother in his arms. Ace had a huge hole in his chest from Akainu's attack. Ace was dying in his arms and he could do nothing about it. Despite all that Luffy went through so far, breaking into Impel Down, entering a war that was too big even for him, his beloved brother was dieing. Even Ivankov's hormones couldn't save him. Ace apologized for dieing despite all the trouble Luffy went through to save him. Then he went on to confess that he was not the strong person he made himself out to be and that he was insecure about himself and his place in the world due to being the son of the worst criminal at the time, the Pirate King Gol D it good that he was born? He who carried the blood of a demon. The answer to that was all he wanted. Then he expressed his biggest regret, that he wouldn't see his little brother achieve his dream and become the king of the pirates. Then in tears he expressed gratitude to everyone, his father Whitebeard, his nakama the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies and most of all to his little brother Luffy himself. In tears he thanked them all from the bottom of his heart. Then his vivre card burnt out completely and Ace finally died. Fire Fist Ace, second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, son of the pirate king Gol D Roger, and sworn brother of Monkey D Luffy was dead. He died with a smile.

Flashback end.

"Gomu gomu no red hawk," shouted Luffy as he shot out the ignited attack towards Akainu's inguami guSabo.

The two final attacks hit dead on. But to Akainu's surprise the fire of Luffy's attack was allowing him to overcome the power of Akainu's magma.

"Impossible, his attack is overcoming mine," said Akainu in surprise.

Akainu then squinted his eyes and saw something that surprised him even more than Luffy's attack.

"T-That's" said Akainu his eyes wide with surprise.

Akainu saw what appeared to be Ace with his hands enflamed about to hit Akainu.

The attack successfully overcame Akainu's attack and hit Akainu dead in the torso exploding on contact. The attack was so strong that Luffy literally blew a hole in Akainu's body. Just as how Akainu killed Ace with an attack that blew a hole in Ace's stomach, so do did Luffy kill Akainu by blowing a hole in Akainu's stomach. Blood was gushing out of the wound as Luffy removed his hand from Akainu's body. Akainu then fell limp on the ground.

It was done. Luffy had done it. He had killed fleet admiral Akainu. He killed the man who murdered his brother. He finally avenged Ace.

Finally with fatigue and exhaustion, Luffy fell to the ground on his back. Despite this he was smiling and laughing out of sheer joy for having finally killed his brother's murderer.

"Ace, I did. I finally did it. I killed him," said Luffy looking at the sky hoping that in heaven is brother heard him and now can finally rest in peace.

So Luffy has finally done it. He has killed Akainu.

Hannibal of the Knights makes a slight appearance.

Amongst the Knights Elektra seems to show the most concern for Luffy. This is because Luffy is the son of her benefactor Dragon and because she herself fought Akainu and knows first hand how strong he is. She is not in love with Luffy so she will definitely not be in Luffy's harem.

The situation was too much for Luffy to escape and Dragon decided he had to intervene. Luffy is not usually one to allow someone to interfere with is fight but because of how hopeless his situation was, he accepted. As for Dragon, even he recognized the danger of Akainu's attack not only to Luffy but the rest of the Knights and decided that he had to act. The Knights themselves didn't react to the magma pillars because they knew Dragon could stop them and confident that they could handle it.

The way Luffy killed Akainu is similar to how Akainu killed Ace. Akainu killed Ace with a magma fist that made a hole in Ace's stomach. Likewise Luffy killed Akainu with a fire fist to Akainu's stomach blowing a hole in it. The fact that it was a flaming fist made it even more poetic.

The second strongest swordsman in the world, Kanka makes a slight appearance.


	20. Elder Stars Fade and New World Order

The next chapter is out. This chapter has a lot of revelations, probably the most in the fic. So there would be a lot of notes after it. It is highly recommended that you read the notes to better understand this chapter.

Enjoy and I hope to see plenty of reviews

**Elder Stars Fade and New World Order**

Dragon was walking down the ruins of one of the streets of Mariejois. The city was in ruins, many members of both the world government and the marines were dead. The bodies of the tyrannical world nobles could be seen frequently around the ruins of the once majestic Holy City. Now the most formidable fighters in the entire world government were no more. The powerful admiral Kizaru was defeated by his greatest subordinate Sabo, the leader of the marines, fleet admiral Akainu was defeated by his own flesh and blood. And behind him was the corpse of the world government commander in chief Kong. Also every single Vice Admiral that came to the defense of the Holy City was killed without a shred of mercy. All who opposed the Knights of D, all who stood their ground were now dead. There was no one left to oppose them. But before the overthrow of the world government could truly come to past, there were several more individuals that needed to be taken out. The heads of the world government, the 5 elder stars, the Gorosei.

Inside a building were none other than the five elder stars. As the leaders of the world government, they're job was to oversee the entire organization. They were not meant to fight unless absolutely necessary. They did their fighting in the past, to earn the positions that they were in. All of them were marine admirals in the past before their promotions to elder stars. To earn that position was the highest honor. It meant that the entire world government trusted you to lead them. It meant it saw you fit to oversee them, to watch them. Most importantly it meant that your service was high enough that you could control the world.

"This has truly been a terrible day," said Gorosei 1.

"Indeed it has been for we have suffered a terrible defeat. Mariejois has been lost. The world government has been conquered," said Gorosei 2.

"I cannot believe that such a thing has happened. It is unfathomable that we have been struck at directly," said Gorosei 3.

"The revolutionary army has attacked and has left the city in ruins. And we have lost many men during the invasion," said Gorosei 4.

"And worst of all. We have lost admiral Kizaru, fleet admiral Akainu and commander in chief Kong. Our three strongest fighters have all been defeated," said Gorosei 5.

"This is the worst case scenario. For an enemy to strike at the very heart of the world government," said Gorosei 4.

"And it has occurred at the worst possible time, during the Reverie event. Not only have we lost the Holy City but many important figures from around the world have witnessed our defeat at the hands of the revolutionary army," said Gorosei 2.

"Perhaps the reason Dragon and the revolutionary army attacked during this year's Reverie was specifically for the world to witness our defeat," said Gorosei 5.

"That would make sense. Defeating us would simply not be enough. He needs to do it in such a way that the world would see it," said Gorosei 1.

"Speaking of which what is the current situation. We know we have lost Kizaru, Akainu and Kong but what else has happened so far?" asked Gorosei 3.

"It is terrible. Every single vice admiral that has come to the defense of Mariejois has been slain. And we have lost many marines and world government officials. Many also have fled in fear," said Gorosei 4.

"Cowards. Abandoning their duties when they are needed most," said Gorosei 3.

"What happened to the world nobles? Have they been evacuated?" asked Gorosei 1.

"No, none of them made it out alive. Most of the world nobles have been killed by the invaders. Right now only one is alive," replied Gorosei 2.

"One you say, which one is it?" asked Gorosei 1.

"Her," was the only reply that came out of the Gorosei's mouth.

The other members of the Gorosei were silent for a moment. They knew the implications of her being the sole surviving world noble.

"I see, so that's what he's after," said Gorosei 1.

"She is the last member of the world nobles and last true descendant of the twenty kings," said Gorosei 3.

"Not only that she is different amongst the world nobles," said Gorosei 4.

"So you know," said a voice behind them.

The Gorosei turned to the direction of the voice and saw that it was none other than Dragon himself standing in the hallway.

"So you've come, Monkey D Dragon," said Gorosei 2.

Dragon looked at the old veteran members of the world government like a predator stalking its prey. Despite knowing that they lost and that fighting against him was futile, they were not the least bit scared or intimidated. They were all experienced veteran combatants. They faced against powerful foes in the past during their time in the marines and as a result were not scared of facing any kind of opponent regardless of their strength.

"It's been a while members of the 5 elder stars," said Dragon greeting them.

"I see that you've finally made your move and attacked us directly revolutionary leader Dragon," said Gorosei 1.

"We knew that you would attempt to invade the Holy City at some point, but we never anticipated that it would be so soon," said Gorosei 4.

"Furthermore we never anticipated that your subordinates would be so overwhelming strong that even the vice admirals and admirals cannot overcome them," said Gorosei 3.

"Are you really surprised by this? You didn't really think that my elite fighters would be weaklings did you," replied Dragon.

"No we didn't. We knew they'd by strong. But we didn't expect them to be this strong. From the reports we received, each of them have strength paralleling that of an admiral. Just one fighter with that kind of power is a threat to us. The fact that you have eleven of them means that you have far more military power than the whole world government," replied Gorosei 4.

"And we received more distressing news from those who encountered the invaders," said Gorosei 2.

"That being what the revolutionaries were calling themselves," said Gorosei 4.

"They were calling themselves the Knights of D," said Gorosei 3.

"I think you know where I'm going with this revolutionary leader Dragon," said Gorosei 4.

"The Ds are mostly threats to us. With the exception of those like former vice admirals Monkey D Garp and the giant Jaguar D Saul who was also a vice admiral, all of them are threats to us though Saul did oppose us in the end," said Gorosei 1.

"Having eleven powerful Ds on your side is a scary thought indeed. When we heard what the revolutionaries called themselves, we were beside ourselves with fear," said Gorosei 5.

"We even received a report that your son Monkey D Luffy is among them. And from what we heard, he is strong enough to kill fleet admiral Akainu," said Gorosei 2.

"The fact that eleven such fighters all obey you just speaks volumes about you, leader of the revolutionary army," said Gorosei 1.

"Ds are usually not ones to obey others. The fact that they choose to follow you means that you're quite a character. Also you must be an extraordinarily powerful being to keep them in line," said Gorosei 3.

"Tell me Dragon, why have you attacked us so soon? We thought that it wouldn't be years before you made a direct assault on Mariejois. So why?" asked Gorosei 5.

An amusing smile appeared on Dragon's face.

"Very well, seeing as you're all going to die anyway, I'll tell you," said Dragon.

"You were right, I wasn't going to attack the Holy City for at least 20 years, but something happened," said Dragon.

Dragon paused for emphasis before answering the question obviously going through their minds.

"And that is my son, Monkey D Luffy joining the army," said Dragon.

"You see I have many soldiers under my command, ranging from regular foot soldiers to powerful commanders. However the majority of the revolutionary army's power is concentrated in the hands of the Knights of D. So even when the army's might and power steadily increased over the years, it was still not by much," said Dragon.

"But that changed when Luffy joined. You see as a D and my son, I knew that he would be able to awaken our sublime power. So when he joined, I trained him to awaken and harness his latent powers. Then when he became a Knight of D, the power of the revolutionary army increased substantially, to the point that I was confident enough that I could make a direct assault on Mariejois," said Dragon.

"You see the reason that I did not plan to attack for a long time was because I thought it would take several years to obtain enough military power equivalent to a Knight. I honestly was not expecting to gain another Knight at all since to awaken the power is an extreme rarity. So I focused instead on gaining enough followers and influence," said Dragon.

"I was going to wait a while to attack, but when Luffy joined and awakened his powers, there was no need to wait. In the end, all I had to do was wait for Reverie to attack," said Dragon.

"And Reverie would be the perfect time to strike, as this highly publicized event would make the invasion known worldwide. Many high ranking people from all over the world would witness first hand the fall of the world government along with the might of the revolutionary army," said Gorosei 5.

"Exactly," replied Dragon.

"But didn't you say that you were not expecting to gain another Knight. Yet you got Luffy. You sound as if you weren't expecting him to join at all," noted Gorosei 4.

"I honestly thought he was not going to join no matter what I do which is why I never focused on recruiting him and instead focused on strengthening the army. But in the end he joined of his own free will," said Dragon.

Then he looked at the Gorosei with a sinister grin.

"It's partially thanks to you that he joined the army," said Dragon.

"What do you mean?" asked Gorosei 5.

"Oh please. Do I really have to tell you? What did you think was going to happen when his brother Ace died during the War of the Best," said Dragon.

"I see," replied Gorosei 5.

"In fact, many of the Knights in some way or the other joined because of your actions. So in fact you helped me recruit them," said Dragon.

Looking at the five members of the Gorosei condescendingly he couldn't help but say.

"It's ironic really. That you helped me gain the same Knights who would later overthrow you," Dragon stated condescendingly.

"One more question. What is your reason personally for starting the whole revolutionary movement?" asked Gorosei 3.

The smile left Dragon's face for the first time since the invasion.

"I know the true history," stated Dragon seriously.

"What?" was the shocked reply from Gorosei 3.

Likewise the rest of the Gorosei also paled. If there was one thing they were scared of, it was the true history being revealed to the world.

"What did you just say?" Gorose 4 stuttered out.

"Surprised, you shouldn't be. After all, the poneglyphs are written in the language of my ancestors. So naturally anyone who awakens the ancient bloodline can read it," said Dragon.

"I know the true history of this world. How the world the D were originally the rulers of the world and how the twenty kings forged an alliance to successfully overthrew the Ancient Kingdom of Imperion, the kingdom of the Ds. How they stole the world from D and persecuted them for years," stated Dragon.

The Gorosei were silent as they listened to Dragon recite the true history.

"That's right, I am also fully aware of the one hundred year genocide of the D which took place shortly after the destruction of Imperion," said Dragon.

The Gorosei remained silent as Dragon finished.

"So that's what this is about. Revenge for something that happened over a thousand years ago," said Gorosei 4.

"Oh it's more than just that. You see I intend to make the bearers of D the rulers of the world. Just like it was a thousand years ago. The way it should be," said Dragon.

"That is why my subordinates the Knights of D are all bearers of D. Because they are destined to be the rulers of this world," said Dragon.

"Do you know why I called my elite warriors the Knights of D? It is because that was the name of the most powerful fighters of Imperion. My ancestor Darcia was king of the ancient kingdom. And he formed the order of the Knights of D to protect Imperion and destroy anyone that threatened to harm it," said Dragon.

"So you intend resurrect Imperion and make yourself it's king. And you've resurrected the Knights of D to ensure that it happens," said Gorosei 5.

"Well you could say that. But of course I need to get rid of the world government before that could happen," said Dragon.

"Now I think it's time I kill you all," said Dragon.

The Gorosei instantly was on guard ready to fight for their lives to defeat the man or god who was standing before them.

"Oh there's one more thing that you might want to know," said Dragon.

"What is it?" asked Gorosei 3.

"I have two of the ancient weapons under my control," said Dragon.

"What did you just say?" said Gorosei 4 in shock.

"You have two of the ancient weapons," said Gorosei 5 also in shock.

The rest of the Gorosei were also equally shocked.

"Again you shouldn't be surprised. I can read the poneglyphs thanks to my power and the location of the ancient weapons are on the poneglyphs," said Dragon enjoying the looks of surprise on the faces of the five elder stars.

"The colossal battleship Pluton. A ship so powerful that it could destroy entire countries. The mermaid princess Poeisdon. A mermaid with the ability to control sea kings. Finally Uranus, a sea king so powerful that it brings destruction to all," said Dragon.

"I have Uranus already under my control, and I know where the other two are. So I could collect the other two whenever I want,"

All members of the Gorosei paled realizing that Dragon basically had all three ancient weapons in his control.

"I don't get it, if you had the ancient weapons under your control, why did you not unleash them onto Mariejois? Why use this round about method of building up and an entire army?" asked Gorosei 2.

"Well it's actually very simple. I wanted to use the army because the D would be taking back what is rightfully theirs using their own power, not the power of weapons of mass destruction." said Dragon.

"Your own power. The power of your elite revolutionaries. And the power of the ancient weapons. You have everything needed to rule the world," said Gorosei 1.

"No not quite," said Dragon.

"What do you mean Dragon?" asked Gorosei 3.

"While I have more than enough military might to crush the world government, it would take more than that to solidify my rule," said Dragon.

"There is one other thing I need. And I think you know what I'm talking about," said Dragon.

The Gorosei where silent but had knowing looks.

"I need her," said Dragon.

"So that's what you're after," said Gorosei 2.

"Saint Cassandra, the world noble that you violated all those years ago when you infiltrated Mariejois," said Gorosei 1.

"And the mother of your child, Monkey D Luffy," said Gorosei 4.

"In fact I'm sure that what you say about not having enough military power to attack before Luffy joining wasn't true at all. With so many powerful subordinates you would have still conquered Mariejois especially since you have the ancient weapons under control," said Gorosei 3.

"The reason you didn't attack was solely because Luffy wasn't in your army. As your son and the son of Saint Cassandra, Luffy represents a union of the bloodlines. The blood of the D and the blood of the Tenryuubito both flow through his veins. He is the heir to both Imperion and Mariejois. That means having him under your control gives you control over both superpowers," said Gorosei 2.

"Even if you attacked early on, it would take years before you had full control over the world. But because Luffy is the true heir to both kingdoms, the world falls on his shoulders. Having him significantly speeds up the transition process of the power shift from the world government to you," said Gorosei 3.

"In fact I believe the incident 19 years ago was specifically for this moment. You infiltrated Mariejois and raped the world noble Saint Cassandra specifically so that the child she would conceive would merge the bloodlines and hence by right inherit the power of both kingdoms. Then you would use him as a puppet ruler after successfully overthrowing the world government," said Gorosei 1.

Dragon was silent for a moment before smiling.

"Well I have to admit I'm certainly impressed. As expected of the 5 elder stars," said Dragon.

"We would have bought what you said about not having enough military power until Luffy joined. It was plausible before you mentioned needing Cassandra. You wouldn't need Cassandra if the issue was purely military strength," said Gorosei 5.

"That was Luffy's purpose in life. To help me make the D the true rulers of this world. However Cassandra gave Luffy to Garp who in turn took him to Goa Kingdom. I would have taken him into the army when he was a child however my father Garp kept an extremely close watch on him so I couldn't get to him. If anything happened to him, he would know it was me," said Dragon.

"And when he left to become a pirate, he was too committed to his nakama for him to join my cause so I pretty much gave up on it and instead focused on strengthening my army. However when he joined I reinitiated that plan," said Dragon.

The Gorosei where silent as they processed what Dragon said.

"You truly are an evil individual. Raping an innocent woman just for power. In fact you see your own son as a tool to achieve your dark ambitions," said Gorosei 2.

"I would hardly call any of you saints either. After all you were the ones who destroyed my kingdom and persecuted my people for years. And protect the world nobles who take slaves and treat all others like garbage. I'm doing this world a favor by getting rid of all of you," said Dragon.

"I'm guessing you're going to take Cassandra hostage and use her as leverage to get Luffy to fulfill your ambitions," said Gorosei 2.

"Again I'm impressed. While Luffy is very loyal to me, I sense that there is still great loyalty to his friends and as a result might betray me. I'll need her to ensure that doesn't happen," said Dragon.

"Now I believe I've done enough talking with all of you. It's time I got rid of you all. After all not only are you the last obstacle to overcome before overthrowing the world government but the fact that you're aware of Luffy's heritage means that I can't let any of you leave here alive," said Dragon.

"You will not get away with this Dragon. There will always be someone out there who will overthrow you. You will not succeed Dragon," said Gorosei 4.

"The words of a dying old man. How boring. Now last time where are you hiding Cassandra?" said Dragon.

"We'll die before we tell you," said Gorosei 2.

"That's fine. I'll find her anyway," said Dragon.

"Now time for you all to die," said Dragon as wind began to pick up around him.

Dragon walked away from the corpses of the Gorosei. The buildings and the surrounding environment were completely destroyed from Dragon's battle with five elder stars. But in the end he was uninjured since he was the strongest being in the world and the Gorosei despite being former marine admirals were aged and old.

"Lord Dragon," stated Sabo.

"Sabo," replied Dragon.

"I sensed that five powerful fighters' haki just disappeared. I take it those were the Gorosei's," said Sabo.

"They were. They were quite formidable as expected of the 5 elder stars but in the end, even they cannot match the power of D," replied Dragon.

"I see," said Sabo.

"Speaking of which, what are the other Knights doing?" asked Dragon.

"They are currently finishing up. The majority of the marines and world government officials have been killed. All vice admirals who participated in the defense of Mariejois are dead. All world nobles are also dead," said Sabo.

"And what about Luffy?" asked Dragon.

"He was victorious in his battle with Akainu. However right now he is heavily wounded," replied Sabo.

"I see. Has the rest of the army arrived?" asked Dragon.

"They have. They are currently at Navy HQ and G1 right now awaiting your orders," replied Sabo.

"Tell them to enter Mariejois and finish up the remainder of the enemies forces. Also have then send a medical team here to take care of Luffy's injuries. We'll wait for him to recover for us to make our announcement," ordered Dragon.

"It will be done," replied Sabo.

The rest of the revolutionaries stormed Mariejois with ease. Because the majority of the strongest enemies were killed by the Knights there was not much opposition left. The remaining marines and world government officials were small fry seeing as the high ranking and powerful marines were slain by the Knights. So it was basically just clean up duty for the army masses. The masses of the revolutionaries stormed the Holy City killing the remaining members of the world government. It was an absolute massacre. Nothing was left alive. A medical team also took Luffy away to tend to the injuries he sustained in his battle with Akainu.

A few days later Luffy was healing rapidly. Despite not being at one hundred percent, he was still healed enough to move freely. The revolutionary army meanwhile took the opportunity to confiscate all the resources that Mariejois had in its possession. This was mostly money, gold and treasure which could be used to further fund the army. In addition all slaves were freed and released with the exception of pirates slaves as the revolutionaries had special plans for them. Since most of the strongest marines where dead, they were able to enter G1 and Marine Headquarters unhindered and confiscate all resources in their arsenal. Unlike Marijois, G1 and Marine Headquarters had items even more useful that Mariejois. While Mariejois was mostly money and funds, G1 and Marine Headquarters had maps and sea charts. They also had weapons and best of all the battleships. These battleships included the giant Buster Call ones.

"It is time to reveal our victory to the world," said Dragon.

"Turn on the video den den mushi," said Dragon.

"Yes my lord," replied a revolutionary.

The revolutionary turned the video den den muchi towards Dragon. Dragon's face was now visible on the monitors of Sabody Archipelago.

"What's that?" asked a citizen.

"Why is the monitor's on?" asked another.

Meanwhile another citizen who was a reporter was shivering when he saw the man's face on the monitor.

"Hey he something wrong?" asked a citizen next to the reporter.

"Th – th –that man is," said the reporter.

There as a few seconds of pause.

"Dr – Dr – Dragon the revolutionary," the reporter managed to stutter out.

"W – What did you just say," asked someone next to the reporter.

The said person then turned to look at the monitor.

"Greetings people of the world. I am Monkey D Dragon, leader of the revolutionary army. I am here to make an announcement to all of you," said Dragon.

The people on Sabody Archipelago were silent as they listened to the powerful revolutionary leader. A sinister grin appeard on his face.

"The revolutionary army has successfully overthrown the world government," said Dragon.

There was silence all around. The reporter among the people watching the announcement dropped his notepad in shock. He was not the only one as everyone was in shock over what they just heard.

"The revolutionary army has overthrown the world government," said a citizen.

"That can't be," sad another.

"Myself and my most powerful subordinates attacked the Holy City of Mariejois were we successfully killed all high ranking members of the world government," said Dragon.

The monitor then showed the Knights of D standing besides Dragon with Luffy to his left and Sabo on his right.

"That is Straw Hat Luffy," said a citizen recognizing the world famous pirate turned revolutionary.

"Why he is in the revolutionary army?" asked another citizen.

"He is the son of Dragon, so it does make sense," said another citizen.

"All high ranking members of the world government have been slain. That includes, admiral Kizaru, fleet admiral Akainu, world government commander in chief Kong, the five members of the Gorosei, the vice admirals along with every single marine who came to the defense of the Holy City. All members of the Tenryuubito have also been killed," said Dragon.

"That can't be," said a citizen.

"He must be bluffing. I mean they were the strongest in the entire world government. They couldn't have been killed," said another citizen.

"But why would he do that?" said another.

"Heck how would I know," replied the one who mentioned Dragon bluffing.

The people continued to observe Dragon's announcement.

The monitor then showed Mariejois in ruins. Destruction was present everywhere. Buildings were badly damaged and even destroyed, there were corpses everywhere and there were even a few cases of gigantic plants, diamond like structures and even buildings and people encased in hardened blood. Most prevalent were corpses everywhere.

"How terrible," said a citizen.

"I can't believe it," said another citizen.

"Look at all that destruction," said another.

"The world government was originally the rulers of this world. From now on, the revolutionaries are the new rulers of this world. You know longer answer to them, you answer to us," said Dragon.

"What will happen to us now?" said another citizen on Sabody Archipelago.

"Right now there are several individuals and factions that would undoubtedly oppose us. They will all be eliminated. Furthermore anyone who shows support to the previous world government will be treated as enemies to the army," stated Dragon.

Wind began picking up around Dragon and the Knights, their cloaks blowing in their wind.

"The revolutionary army is now the new world government," said Dragon with finality.

A lot of revelations have been revealed in this chapter. I'm going to try and clarify them in the notes. It is recommended that you read.

Now that the invasion is over, the Straw Hats are going to be the main stars from now on.

World Government Commander in Chief Kong was killed by Dragon offscreen. I don't know what his abilities are so I decided not to include him.

All vice admirals that came to the defense of Mariejois were killed. However not all of them actually came. Some were simply too far away to make it to Mariejois. Smoker and Tashigi didn't make it to Mariejois in time so they are definitely alive. They will have roles later in the story.

I know Smoker appears to be Luffy's main rival in One Piece. However in this fic, he isn't. Luffy's rival is Sabo. They are close in age, and have opposite looks and personality so they make perfect rivals.

The Gorosei were all former marine admirals in the past. From what we have seen of the Gorosei so far all of them appear to have muscles and scars suggesting that they are all very strong. So I assumed that they were all former admirals. The commander in chief or fleet admiral could get promoted to Gorosei for great service however both the fleet admiral and commander in chief were former marine admirals in the past. Also there could only be one commander in chief or fleet admiral, so the only place for an admiral to get promoted to is Gorosei unless the fleet admiral of commander in chief posts become vacant. However in order for a marine admiral to reach Gorosei, they must be a true believer of absolute justice. Aokiji and Garp who both believe in moral justice could never be a member of the Gorosei.

I don't know the names of the Gorosei so I gave them numbers instead, eg Gorosei 1, Gorosei 2 etc. Also none of them seem to have a distinct personality.

The reason Dragon attacked during Reverie was because it was a highly publicized event where many important figures from around the world would attend. Striking at this time would allow these figures plus the entire world to witness the power of the revolutionary army.

Dragon tried to hide the real reason for invading so soon. While what he was saying was true, it is not the most important one. He told them that despite having so many strong subordinates, they still were not equivalent to a Knight. However when Luffy joined, the power of the revolutionary army increased a lot such that Dragon was confident enough to attack Mariejois directly. He thought he would have to wait another twenty years before he had enough followers and strength to equal a Knight. Furthermore because of how rare it is to awaken the power of D, he was not expecting to gain another Knight at all hence why he focused purely on gaining more followers. He firmly believed that Luffy would awaken the power of D since he is his son, but he wouldn't join because of his commitment to his nakama. However Luffy not only joined but awaken the power of D thus meaning that Dragon had enough military power to attack the Holy City.

The Gorosei unwillingly helped Dragon recruit most of the Knights. Read chapter 5: Profile of Knights of D for more information on each member.

The poneglyphs are written in the language of the ancestors of D. So anyone who was awakened the bloodline can read the poneglyphs.

A bit about the true history was revealed. The ancient kingdom was called Imperion and was ruled by the D. It was the most powerful nation in the world and essential was so powerful, the Ds were the rulers of the world. But the twenty kingdoms formed an alliance, the ancient alliance and successfully overthrew Imperion. Essentially that meant that the ancient alliance and the Tenryuubito became the rulers of the world while the D fell in disgrace. Following this was a one hundred year genocide of the D were those with the name D were persecuted and hunted down ruthlessly. The D were the leaders of Imperion so naturally any D had to be eliminated to ensure that the rule of the ancient alliance remained unchallenged.

The previous Holy War was between the Ancient Kingdom of Imperion and the Ancient Allaince. Imperion lost however. Now the remnants of Imperion, Dragon and the Knights of D and the revolutionary army takes on the descendants of the ancient alliance the world government. In essence the world government and revolutionary army are continuing the ancient battle from a thousand years ago. This was a thousand years in the making. Hence the title of this fic Final Holy War.

I modified the Void Century a bit. The void century was supposed to have taken place about 800 years ago. In this fic, it is about a thousand years ago. Hence this being the Thousand Year Holy War. The void century was the period where Imperion and the D ruled the world, the war between Imperion and the Ancient Allaince and the genocide of the D. The world government band research on the poneglpyhs and the void century to prevent the knowledge of Imperion and the D to become public knowledge. People might rebel if it became known. Furthermore it might encourage the Ds around the world to take up arms. And the Ds are very powerful as One Piece has shown.

Dragon wants to revive Imperion. The Ds were originally the rulers of the world. That is why his strongest subordinates are all Ds, because they were the rulers of Imperion, and Dragon intends to make them the rulers of the world once again, just like a thousand years ago in Imperion. Of course Dragon will be the supreme ruler naturally, but the Ds will still have great power.

More on the ancient kingdom of Imperion. The king of Imperion was Darcia who was Dragon's and Luffy's ancestor. Since Dragon is a descendant of Darcia, him taking back the world would essentially mean that Imperion would once again be revived and the descendent of the ancient king would become the new king. The D would become the rulers once again. Note the only thing Darcia king of Imperion and Darcia from the anime Wolf's rain have in common is the name. The physical appearance of Darcia is up to you. If you want him to look like Darcia from Wolf's rain, then that's fine. I just noticed that Darcia from Wolf's Rain seems to resemble a young Monkey D Dragon hence the name Darcia.

King Darcia created the order of the Knights of D to protect Imperion and destroy anyone who threatens to harm it. They were the most powerful fighters in all of Imperion. Dragon resurrected this ancient and powerful order as his elite subordinates. Just like how the Knights of D were the strongest fighters of Imperion and answer only to Darcia, the Knights of D are the strongest in the revolutionary army and answer only to Dragon. This further shows how Imperion is being revived from the ashes.

Dragon knows where all three of the ancient weapons are since he can read the poneglyphs and the location of each weapon is on a poneglyph. Pluton is a huge powerful battleship, Poseidon is a mermaid that can control sea kings and Uranus is an unstoppable Sea King. Uranus is the same monster as the Kraken from Clash of the Titans.

Dragon has Uranus in his possession already. Remember he fought Roger for possession of Uranus hence he knows where it is. Since Roger is no longer around, Uranus now belongs to Dragon. Also because it is a sea king, it does not require any additional resources to harness.

He knows where Pluton is but Pluton is a huge battleshop that require a lot of man power to operate so it would be a waste of resources. Furthermore only Franky really knows how to operate it since he alone saw the blueprints. This suggests that Pluton might make an appearance in the future and the revolutionary army might target Franky.

Poseidon is a mermaid so she has to listen to Dragon in order for him to truly use her power. This suggest he might make an attempt on Shirahoshi in the future.

Dragon didn't use the ancient weapons because by using his army, it would better show the Revolutionary army overthrowing the world government Imperion ascending to power.

The identity of Luffy's mother has been revealed Cassandra. Years ago Dragon infiltrated Mariejois and raped Cassandra so that the bloodlines of D and Tenryuubito would be united. Since Luffy has the blood of both the D and the Tenryuubito flowing through his veins, Luffy by birthright inherits both superpowers. Both kingdoms fall on his shoulders. That essentially means that Luffy is the ruler of the world. Dragon would control the world by control him.

That is the real reason why Dragon hasn't attacked yet. Even if he attacked earlier, it would take years before he could truly solidify his rule. But since Luffy who is heir to both Imperion and Mariejois is under his control, Dragon's rule over the world is now happen much faster.

Dragon's revolution began the moment he raped Cassandra. His greatest subordinate would be his own son. After that he was fairly subtle during the years only getting active years after Luffy's birth. He was mostly focused on recruiting new followers and especially focusing on gaining the Knights.

Dragon tried to not tell that to the Gorosei since that is one of the most highly guarded secrets he has, however the Gorosei are not fools, they caught on to him. He tried to say that he didn't have enough military power to attack and he had them fooled but the moment he mentioned Cassandra, the Gorosei caught on to him. If the problem was purely military, he wouldn't need Cassandra.

Both Luffy and the Knights don't know about Cassandra. He kept that secret from them for obvious reason. Luffy would be enraged that his mother was raped even though he never met her and the Knights wouldn't follow someone who engaged in an act as vile as rape.

Garp knows about Cassandra is Luffy's mother. He never told Luffy because Luffy would be devasted, if not by the fact that his mother is the so called tyrannical Tenryuubito, then by the fact that he was a child born of rape. He kept training Luffy and Ace so that they could not only become strong marines, but that they would be committed to the world government and in Luffy's case so that he would never join the revolution. Garp kept training him to keep an eye on him. If Luffy went missing, Garp would certainly know that it was Dragon. Also if Luffy was to join the marines, Garp would better be able to keep an eye on him and protect him from Dragon. In Ace's case, Ace is the son of Roger and as this fic has mentioned, Dragon was Roger's greatest enemy. Roger wanted Garp to raise Ace since he trusted Garp. But also he wanted to protect him because Roger suspected that Dragon might make an attempt on his son.

Dragon is evil. He is the main antagonist. Lets go over what he has done so far. He ordered Blackbeard to capture Ace and started a huge war. He ordered Whitebeard's and Ace's death. He ordered the killing of many of his own subordinates to cleanse it and now we find out he raped Luffy's mother. Furthermore Dragon does not care about his son, he only cares for what he could do for him, his army, his Knights and Imperion. He also does not love Cassandra in any way, shape or form. Dragon is pure evil.

Dragon is planning on using Cassandra as a hostage against Luffy. Luffy is very loyal to Dragon, no question. But even he can tell that he is still loyal to the Straw Hats. And as the Straw Hats are going to oppose Dragon and his Knights, he might try to kill them. In turn Luffy might become angry that Dragon tried to kill his nakama and hence betray him. Furthermore Luffy might betray Dragon if he finds out about Blackbeard, what Dragon did to Ace and his mother. So Dragon plans to use Luffy's mother to ensure that Luffy remains on his side.

The revolutionary army just became stronger. They confiscated all that Mariejois had in its possession which was mostly money, treasure etc. The slaves were freed with the exception of the pirate ones. What's happening to them would be revealed later. Also since all the strong marines were dead, Marine Headquarters and G1 are empty. So the revolutionary army confiscated all the resources they had which are things like maps, sea charts, guns, swords, weapons etc. Also they confiscated all the marine battleships which include the giant Buster Call ones. So not only did the revolutionary army gain a ton of resources, their naval power as increased dramatically.

I don't know what particular fighting abilities the Gorosei have so I killed them offscreen.

The revolutionary army has overthrown the world government and has now become the main antagonists of the fic.

Now that the invasion is over, the Straw Hats are going to be the main stars of the fic. They will be appearing consistently from now on.

This chapter had a lot of revelation so I hope for a lot of reviews.


	21. Author Note

First off to all those who are being affect by superstorm Sandy. I believe we should all show our support to them. After all many of the victims are both authors and readers of stories on . It is because of them that is as successful as it is. They are the ones who write enjoyable fanfics for us. Also they are the ones who read and review our fanfics. And many of them are victims of Sandy. Because of this they may not be producing any more fics or reading the ones we write since they have bigger problems of their heads. I believe we should all extend our regards to them since they makes us enjoy all these wonderful fics. And hope that they solve their problems and return to give us more entertaining fics and read the ones author's write.

I am extremely amazed and pleased with the amount of reviews and number of views after the previous chapter. I took a big risk revealing so much but I'm glad it paid off.

This fic diverges after the Fishman Island arc, specifically from chapter 653. However that does not necessarily mean that the fic takes place immediately after that chapter and episode. It does not take place between Fishman Island and Punk Hazzard, the fic diverges completely after Fishman Island.

This fic would have clashes with the original One Piece since it diverges. As a result I would like you all to forget about everything you've read past chapter 653. The reason for this is because unfortunately the way the Punk Hazzard arc is going now, it already clashes with events of recent chapters of One Piece Final Holy War. Because of this, in order for you to enjoy One Piece Final Holy War, you have to forget everything you've seen in the Punk Hazzard Arc. It is important because many of the characters in One Piece, I have my own plans for.

I will be making a few changes some of the notes. First of, I am changing the devil fruit that Dragon posses from a storm storm fruit to a weather weather fruit. And though they are functionally identical, there are some differences. These differences would be seen later when Dragon fights. I have the small changes to the notes at the end of chapter 11: Two Princesses Hearts Also I am changing Ren's background to better suit the fic. The changes to Ren's background are going to be reflected in Chater 5: Profile of Knights of D. The chapters themselves are completely unchanged. Only the notes I have at the end of the chapter change. You probably won't even see the changes since the change is in the notes at the end of the fic and the change is small, barely recongnizable.

The backgrounds of the Knights are subject to change. I have no intention of changing their powers but their backgrounds might change to better suit the story. So there would be changes to Chapter 5 Profile of the Knights of D. Their abilities however will stay the same.

Many of you probably don't agree with the fact that so many strong characters die too quickly. For example Shanks is a Yonkou and he died in one chapter. However I'm sure that many of you would be more interested in reading about the Invasion and Straw Hats than reading about Shanks, Big Mam, Kaido etc. If I did give them a fight scene, the you would probably have to wait like 9 chapters before the invasion began. Now I'm sure most of you would rather read about the invasion. Also it's very hard to write a fight scene with someone whom has not shown fighting much. We have seen the Straw Hats fight a lot and I already know how the Knights fight in my head. However characters like Shanks, Kaido etc whom we have not seen fight much, it's hard to write a battle with them. Because of this even though characters like Rayliegh and Garp are extremely powerful, because of the fact that I haven't seen them fight much, I cannot guarantee that I would show them fight. Having said that it does not mean that they are weak. They are very strong and can give the Knights a hard time. It's just that because of the lack of battles scenes they have, I might not show them fight. In other words, I may, or may not show them fight. They will definitely appear for sure and will definitely fight, but it just that I may or may not show them fight. That is still pending.

I would be mostly using the pre-time skip personalities of the Straw Hats. I find the pre skip personalities more distinct and fun and easier to write. Ussop telling lies is something that always made him fun to watch. Likewise Chopper's trusting nature was also something that made him fun. I just can't write a fic without Ussop telling his lies or Chopper believing them. That would stop making the Straw Hats really fun to read about. I would use some aspects of some of the Straw Hats post time skip personalities such as Sanji's nosebleeding.

In terms of fighting I would be blending their pre and post time skip personalities. While some like Zoro and Sanji we have seen them fight a lot, Nami however hasn't revealed too much of her fighting abilities. To compensenate for this I would be using both attacks the Straw Hats used before the time skip and attacks they are now using. This will be most prevalient in Ussop. Of all the Straw Hats, Ussop probably has the biggest changes to his fighting style. Zoro still uses the three sword style, Nami still uses weather controlling devices. However Ussop changed his fighting style from gadgets and deception to huge monstrous plants. Ussop will be using both the plants and his gadgets and deception.

Again just wanted to extend my condolences to all the victims of Sandy. Many of you are fans of One Piece Final Holy War and I hope that in these dark times, my fic keeps you entertained an take your minds off the numerous problems Sandy has created. You help keep me motivated to write this fic so I think the least I can do is continue writing to make you all feel better.


	22. Straw Hats React

The next chapter is out featuring the Straw Hats reaction to the recent invasion. There are some important notes after the chapter so please read them. Also I modified my account so that members who do not have a fanfiction account can post reviews immediately and not have to wait. So don't hesitate to review.

**Straw Hats React**

The Straw Hats were sailing in the seas of the New World. They just had a battle with an unknown pirate crew that was trying to become famous by taking out the infamous Straw Hat Pirates. In fact the pirates actually believed that defeating the Straw Hats would allow them to become an emperor of the sea, especially since three of them were gone. However said pirate crew found out that it was easier said than done. Said pirate crew found out just why the Straw Hats were world famous pirates even while in the first half of the grand line. The Straw Hats with absolute ease dominated the no name pirate crew. It was a completely one sided battle. Luffy's absence didn't affect the crew with regards to how easily the fight was for them. The brief one sided battle showed that even without the captain, the crew was still extremely powerful and that they could function even without a captain.

The next day the group was going about their daily activities when the newspaper arrived.

There was a knocking on Nami's door.

"Come in," said Nami who right now was working on a map.

"Nami the newspaper just arrived," said Robin.

"Okay, just put it right there," said Nami who was pointing to the spot where she wanted Robin to put the newspaper.

"If you don't mind, I would like read it first, then when I'm done I'll give it to you," said Robin.

"That's fine," replied Nami.

"Thank you Nami," said Robin who took the newspaper and left the room while Nami went back to working on her maps.

Robin made her way to the bench and sat down and opened the newspaper to read it when she gasped at seeing the headline. Immediately getting interest she continued reading the article when she dropped the newspaper, shock was on her graceful features.

"Robin-chwan, would you like anything to drink?" asked a flirty voice.

Sanji whose feet were twirling together came to Robin with hearts in his eyes.

"Robin-chwan," called Sanji again still in love mode.

Sanji however upon seeing the look on Robin's face got out of his love state. The look on her face was one of shock and fear similar to the ones that Robin had at Water 7 and Ennies Lobby. Sanji knew that if Robin was like that, then something huge must have happened.

"Robin-chan, is something wrong?" asked Sanji.

Robin snapped out of her trance to look at Sanji.

"Yes cook-san, what is it?" asked Robin.

"Is everything alright Robin-chan?" asked Sanji again.

Robin was silent for a few tense seconds before answering the cook.

"Cook-san," said Robin with a grim look.

"Yes Robin," replied Sanji.

"Get the crew together. We need to have an urgent meeting. Something important has come up," said Robin.

"Alright," said Sanji.

Sanji then left to rally up the rest of the crew while Robin continued to have a grim look on her face.

The rest of the crew stopped their daily activities and gathered on deck as per instructions from Sanji though at first Zoro was not happy first from being distracted from his work out, then the one who distracted him of all people had to have been Sanji. And if that was not enough Zoro didn't want to have to listen to Sanji of all people. However he decided to let the love sick cook live since it was Robin who initiated the meeting. So he instead resorted to just grumbling about why he had to take orders from the dartbrow.

"Robin, what is it that so important that you had to call us out like this? I was working on a map," asked Nami.

"Yeah Nico Robin, I was working on some super inventions of mine," said Franky.

Robin was silent for a moment, a serious look on her face.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"I was reading the paper when I saw an article that is perhaps the biggest news in history," said Robin.

"The biggest news in history," said Brooke in surprise.

"I wonder what it is," asked Chopper.

"It is a world changing event. Bigger than anything that has ever happened in my opinion. In fact it is even bigger than the killing of Red Hair, Big Mom and Kaido," said Robin.

"What!" shouted the crew together.

"Bigger than the deaths of Red Hair, Kaido and Big Mom," said Ussop.

"Bigger than the deaths of three emperors," said Chopper

"I find it hard to believe that anything is greater than that," said Brooke.

"It is. I've honestly never ever read anything as big or as world changing as this," said Robin.

"Well what is it Robin. Don't keep us in suspense," said Zoro who was intrigued by what could get Robin to act like this.

Robin was silent for dramatic effect before unveiling the big news.

"The world government has been overthrown," said Robin.

Shocked looks were present on all the members of the Straw Hats.

"The," started Nami.

"World Government," continued Zoro.

"has been," continued Sanji.

"overthrown," finished Ussop.

"You're kidding Robin, this has to be a joke," said Franky.

"I really wish it was but it's not," said Robin.

There was a tense silence among the group as the weight of what Robin told the crew began to settle in. The world government, the organization that rules the world has been overthrown.

"Was it the revolutionary army?" asked Zoro.

The group looked at Robin expecting an answer.

"Yes," Robin confirmed.

"I can't believe it. If I didn't hear it from Robin-chan I would never have believed it," said Sanji breathing out some smoke.

"This certainly is the biggest news in history. The organization that has ruled the world has now been defeated. I still having trouble believing it," said Franky.

"I can't believe that the revolutionary army actually did it," said Ussop.

"The revolutionary army actually made a direct assault on Mariejois where they engaged the marines and world government forces," said Robin.

"A direct attack on Mariejois. It would be the only way to completely overthrow the world government. But to think that anyone would attack them directly. It's suicide to even attempt," said Nami also in shock.

"And yet they did it," said Sanji.

"I guess we shouldn't be that surprised. It is Luffy's father after all," said Zoro.

The Straw Hats had to agree with Zoro on that one. Luffy did some outrageous and reckless things in the past. So it is of no surprise that his father would do something equally if not more daring that what his son did in the past.

"But still even though the world government is our enemy and the revolutionaries are led by Luffy's father, I can't help but feel uneasy about all this," said Ussop.

"You're right," responded Nami.

"I'm sure we're all uneasy about this Nami-san. So much has happened in just a month. First three of the strongest pirates in the world were murdered, then revolutionaries were killed and now the world government has been overthrown," said Sanji.

Zoro upon hearing what Sanji just said remembered something.

"But several revolutionaries were murdered. So why would they attack Mariejois when several of their men were killed?" asked Zoro.

"I was thinking the very same thing swordsman-san," replied Robin.

"Anyway what else can you tell us about the attack Robin-chan?" asked Sanji.

"Well during the attack, all high ranking members of the marines and world government were killed. Every single marine and world government official was killed. That includes all the Tenryuubito and marine vice admirals," said Robin gravely.

"All the Tenryuubito are dead," said Franky.

"Serves those power hungry bastards right," remarked Ussop.

"I'll agree, those guys deserve what they got," agreed Brooke.

"Well besides that it's unreal to think that all vice admirals are dead. I don't think we've really fought any of them before but there just below admiral. So they must all be really strong. All of them being dead is hard to believe," said Sanji.

"The revolutionary army must have some extremely strong guys in their ranks to pull off something like that," commented Zoro.

"No kidding, even though there with Luffy's dad, I still not comfortable meeting so many strong guys at once," said Ussop.

"One more thing everyone, the Gorosei and world government commander in chief Kong are dead as well," said Robin.

"The Gorosei. Aren't they suppose to be the highest ranking members in the entire world government?" asked Nami.

"And the commander in chief is suppose to be just below them," said Sanji.

"The Gorosei are the heads of the world government. That essentially means that they rule the world," said Robin.

"Also all members of the Gorosei were former marine admirals," said Robin.

Shocked faces were present on all the Straw Hats. Nami had her hands on her mouth and Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth.

"F – f – fo – former admirals," stuttered Ussop.

"And they are all dead," continued Brooke.

"I'm scared," cried Chopper.

"And Kong was the fleet admiral during Gol Roger's time before his promotion to commander in chief," said Robin.

"Six guys who were all admirals just died like that. That's just crazy," remarked Sanji.

"Just how strong is the revolutionary army to have guys that could make former and current admirals die just like that?" said Nami.

"More importantly we should be asking just how strong is Luffy's father to command guys as strong as that," remarked Zoro.

A chill went through the spine of each of the Straw Hats. Even Robin who pretty much nothing ever got too felt unnerved. However given she does loose her cool whenever the admirals are involved it shouldn't be so surprising. Given how she reacted when one admiral was present, a reaction should be expected when there are not one but six guys who could kill an admiral.

"Last but not least amongst those killed that you should know about are admiral Kizaru and fleet admiral Akainu," said Robin

There was once again silence.

"K - Ki- Kizaru as well, just what's going on?" stuttered Ussop.

"Wasn't he the admiral that attacked us back at Sabody Archipelago and nearly killed Zoro?" said Chopper.

Zoro was silent as he remembered those events well. How the powerful admiral nearly took his life if it wasn't for Rayleigh.

"That guy was unbelievably strong. To think a guy like him is dead. Even though he was an enemy it makes me uneasy to think that there is someone out there even stronger than him. Heck right now there are so many guys stronger than him," said Franky.

"And that Akainu guy, he's the admiral that killed Ace," said Zoro.

The crew was silent as they reminisced on the events from the newspaper. Thinking about Luffy's tragic loss always made them feel terrible. Not only for the loss their captain and nakama suffered, but also for the fact that they weren't there for him to console him in his grief. It was a major regret each of them had. Luffy had done so much for each of them having saved each of their lives, freed some of them from their past, gave them a place to belong and allowed them to pursue their dreams. And when he needed them, they weren't there to help him in his time of need. Despite Luffy asking them not to meet him so that they could better prepare themselves for the challenges of the New World, it was a guilt that would never go away completely.

"It serves that bastard right for what he did to Ace," said Nami angrily.

"No kidding," agreed Ussop.

Nami was silent however internally she was somewhat happy.

"Luffy, the one who killed your brother is dead," thought Nami in her mind.

"The revolutionaries must have some really strong fighters in their army if they could kill two admirals," commented Zoro.

"It's a scary thought," said Nami suddenly.

The group all looked at Nami in confusion.

"Well it just that there are so many strong guys out there. I mean the emperors are supposed to be some of the strongest pirates in the world. Yet they were defeated. And we already know how strong the marine admirals are and yet they too were defeated. It makes me wonder just how many strong people are really out there. And worse yet there all on the same side," said Nami.

"You're right. I don't know about any of you but I'm feeling a bit outclassed here. With so many strong guys dropping left and right so fast, it makes me wonder if we're going to be next," said Ussop whose negativity was beginning to return full force.

Despite him getting much more confident over the two year time skip, three emperors, two admiral and six former admirals dieing just like that really got to him.

"I wonder what he would think?" said Nami.

"Nami-san what do you mean?" asked Sanji.

"Luffy, I wonder how he's feeling about all this. Akainu was the one who murdered his brother. I really wonder how Luffy's feeling knowing that the one who killed his brother is finally dead," said Nami.

Nami could connect with Luffy in regards to a family member's death. When Arlong killed Bellemere, she was both angry and saddened. Saddened from her death and angry at the one who murdered her. However when Luffy defeated Arlong she felt amazing, like a burden was lifted off her shoulders which was what happened since Cocoyahsi village was freed from Arlong's rule. She's wondering if Luffy is feeling the same way. However with Arlong, it was a friend who avenged her. With Akainu however it might not be the same.

The crew was all silent as they thought about it and realized that Luffy would indeed be affected by this.

"He's probably really happy to hear that bastard is dead," said Ussop.

"It might just be the opposite," said Zoro.

Ussop turned to look at Zoro.

"He might be angry," said Zoro.

"Why would you say that Zoro - san?" asked Brooke.

"Well Luffy naturally wants to kill Akainu for what he did to Ace. However now he'll never be able to do that because someone killed him first," replied Zoro.

"I'll have to agree with marimo on that one. As Ace's brother he feels that he has to be the one to kill Akainu. He has his pride too and he wouldn't let someone else interfere with his fight," said Sanji agreeing with Zoro.

"That might not be the case," said Robin.

"Why's that?" asked Zoro.

"I'm about to tell you the real reason for why I called for this meeting," said Robin.

"Real reason, what are you getting it Robin? I thought it was to tell us that the world government has been overthrown by the revolutionary army," said Ussop.

"That and that the admiral who killed Ace is finally dead," continued Chopper.

"The defeat of the world government and the death of Akainu are both related to why I called you here but it is not the real reason," said Robin.

"I can't imagine why you called us here then. I mean for the life of me I can't think of anything bigger than the world government finally being taken over," said Franky.

"Well then Robin – san please tell us, we're all anxious to hear it," said Brooke.

Robin then took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"The holy city of Mariejois has been invaded by the revolutionary army. All high ranking marines and world government officials were killed during the invasion including admiral Kizaru, fleet admiral Akainu, world government commander in chief Kong and the Gorosei. But that is not the real reason I called for this meeting. I'll admit that the overthrow of the world government is indeed big enough news to warrant an urgent meeting but it is not the one I called this meeting for. You see the real reason I called for this meeting is because of a particular revolutionary who was part of the invasion of Mariejois," said Robin.

"This person must be someone to get Robin like this," remarked Franky.

"It has to be Luffy's father, the leader of the revolutionary army," said Ussop.

"Well Robin, who is it?" asked Zoro.

Robin took a moment to collect herself before answering.

"The revolutionary I'm talking about is not Luffy's father," said Robin.

She paused before revealing the person.

"The revolutionary is Luffy himself," said Robin.

Silence. That was all that was present. Silence. Luffy's leaving hurt every member of the crew though Nami and Robin were most effected since they each had feelings for him, Nami more so since she felt she was responsible for Luffy's leaving. Sanji also felt that it was his fault that Luffy left.

"Luffy is a revolutionary," said Ussop.

"Luffy," cried Chopper.

"Straw Hat," said Franky.

"Luffy - san," said Brooke.

Nami was silent as she just heard that Luffy was with the army. Despite being happy hearing about him for the first time in a month she was deeply hurt by Luffy's decision to join the revolutionary army. In fact so hurt that she was in denial.

"You're lying," said Nami her orange hair shadowing her eyes.

Robin turned to Nami as did the rest of the crew.

"Excuse me," said Robin.

"I said you're lying. Luffy's our captain, our nakama, he would never join anyone other than us," said Nami.

"Nami-san, you need to calm down," said Sanji trying to calm Nami down.

Robin was hurt by the accusation. From complete strangers she wouldn't be but coming from her nakama, who risked war with the world government hurt her a lot. But she couldn't blame the orange haired navigator. She couldn't because she understood that Nami was in great pain. Robin herself took the news badly and while on the outside was a mere frown, internally she was grieving as much as Nami for than man who saved her.

Robin responded by showing Nami and the crew the newspaper.

"Th - this is real," said Zoro.

"Straw Hat, really did it," said Franky.

The newspaper showed the revolutionary leader Dragon. On his left was Luffy, their beloved ex captain and two his right a handsome man with long flowing blonde hair a few years older than Luffy.

"He actually became a member of the revolutionary army," said Ussop.

"Why would he do this?" asked Chopper in tears.

The Straws Hats were still taking in what they heard, that their nakama, one of their own and their captain nonetheless was on a different side instead of their own. It made each of them resent the army solely because they had Luffy on their side.

"What are we going to do about Luffy now?" asked Zoro.

The crew all looked at him.

"If Luffy's with the revolutionary army, then chances are that he wouldn't return to us," said Zoro.

Each member of the crew looked down. Luffy not coming back to the crew. It was something they never really thought about till now. True Luffy had left the crew and he didn't return to them. But the crew never fully considered Luffy absolutely never returning. They were thinking that when they ran into him again, he would return after he apologized that is.

"Luffy he looks so different," said Nami.

Indeed the crew noticed the changes in Luffy. He didn't change much physically in the last month. However he did get a wardrobe change. He wore revolutionary attire surrounded by a dark green cloak. It made him look far more menacing than the clothes they were used to seeing him wear. Menacing was a word they would never associate with any of their nakama much less Luffy but that was the only way to describe him.

"You're right, he doesn't look like our Luffy anymore," said Ussop.

"Luffy, what happen to you?" said Chopper.

"His face looks so different," said Robin placing her hand on the picture of Luffy.

"Before his face was always happy, full of life. Now he looks nothing like that anymore. He looks darker, colder" said Robin.

Indeed Luffy's expression was one they all saw before. It was the one he had present against his most powerful enemies. However that was only an expression they saw on his face during battle against extremely powerful foes. And it disappeared in the aftermath of battle to be replaced with a big grin. However he clearly was not in battle. The look on his face coupled with the clothes he was wearing made him appear like a completely different person, an extremely dangerous person.

"It's probably Dragon. He forced Luffy to join," said Nami angrily.

"Yeah that must be it," said Ussop angrily.

"Yeah," agreed Chopper.

"Yosh let's go super kick Dragon's ass," said Franky.

"I agree fullheartedly," said Brooke holding his sword it.

"I don't think that's the case," said Robin.

"Robin how could you say that. Luffy's our captain, our nakama. He would never betray us. Dragon made him join," shouted Nami and Robin.

"Robin-chan I'll have to agree with Nami-san on this one. That Luffy may be a shitty rubber idiot but he'd never betray us," said Sanji.

"I'm with Robin on this one," said Zoro.

"Marimo what's with you? You're supposed to be the first mate. You're the one who should have the most faith in Luffy and now you actually believe he betrayed us," said Sanji ready to pick a fight with Zoro.

"That's enough cook-san," said Robin.

Sanji hearing Robin relented and decided to let her continue. Robin turned her attention to Nami.

"Nami, you and I have both betrayed the crew in the past because we were forced to. You to free your village and me to save the crew. However look at Luffy's face. Does he look like he's being forced into anything? You and me who both betrayed many times in the past should be able to tell from the look on his face," said Robin.

Nami looked at the picture of Luffy in the newspaper and try as hard as she might she couldn't find any indication that Luffy was doing this against his will.

"And there's something else too," said Zoro.

The group turned to Zoro.

"Luffy has issues with the world government especially after what happened with Ace. Joining the army would have been the perfect opportunity to kill Akainu and avenge Ace." Said Zoro.

Remembering the events of Marineford made the group realize that Zoro was right. Luffy would want to kill Akainu and since he was not with them anymore, the revolutionary army was definitely the place for him.

"In fact I'm sure Luffy was the one who killed Akainu," said Zoro.

"While I'll definitely admit you're right about Luffy joining the revolutionary army, I don't think even he could take on an admiral yet. He would still need to get a lot stronger," said Sanji.

"And Dragon must've done just that. Made him stronger, given him the power to avenge his brother. Dragon must be extraordinarily strong to have so many fighters who could take on an admiral. It would be no surprise if he could pull off a miracle like make Luffy that much stronger in just a month," said Zoro.

"For power and revenge. He could have gotten that if he stayed with us yet he chose to leave. That selfish bastard, how could he do this to the crew? I knew he could be really selfish at times but this is a new low for him," said Sanji angrily.

"Sanji how dare you say that. It was your fault that he left in the first place," shouted Ussop angrily.

"Yeah bastard," said Chopper also angry even going into heavy point for added effect.

"Che whatever," grumbled Sanji though internally he couldn't help but feel it really was his fault.

"Even now he's showing no regret for making him leave. In fact I think he should've been the one to leave," said Ussop before catching himself.

Several arms bloomed around him and Chopper. They were not in a position to harm either of them but it did help to express the seriousness of what both of them just said.

"That's enough, both of you," said Robin angrily in arms in a cross position.

Ussop and Chopper relented realizing that they crossed the line. They may be angry with him but he was still nakama. And no matter what, nakama always was the most important thing to them. Despite how they may bicker and banter and infuriate each other and drive each other crazy, they still valued each other more than anything. And they would never wish that any one of them leave.

"I'm sorry Sanji. I didn't mean to, it sort of just slipped out," said Ussop.

"Me too Sanji. I'm sorry," said Chopper who was in his regular form and hugging Sanji's leg.

"It's alright you two," replied Sanji.

The three quickly reconciled with each other.

"One more question," said Zoro.

The group turned to Zoro.

"What about Luffy's dream to become the pirate king?"asked Zoro.

The question once again brought the crew into silence. The question made the crew think. Luffy always ranted and raved about how he would become the king of the pirates. When each of them first met him, they believed him to be some fool ranting about a crazy dream. But after he helped each of them, after he fought and defeated monsters, they fully believed that he would do it, he would become the pirate king. But what about now? Now that he has become a revolutionary, does he still want to become the pirate king? That was a question that they never had to ask in the past. Before when they first met him, the question was, is this goof ball really capable of becoming pirate king? Now the question was no longer asked. Because they all already knew what the answer was. The answer was yes, he would definitely become the pirate king. But now they had to ask that question. Zoro being one of the more hardened members of the crew decided to ask the question.

"Does Luffy still want to become the pirate king?" asked Zoro.

"Come on Zoro, don't be stupid. Of course he wants to become the pirate king," said Nami waving her hand frantically as if in denial.

"Yeah, you're such a stupid idiot, that's got to be the stupidest question ever," remarked Ussop laughing frantically as well.

Sanji however was silent as if he thought differently.

"The marimo does have a point. If Luffy still wanted to become the pirate king, then he wouldn't have joined the revolutionary army," said Sanji.

"But" said Nami but was interrupted by Zoro.

"Nami, I know you're feeling the worst because you think this is your fault but it's not, Luffy had no right to just leave us all like that," said Zoro.

"Also everyone, if we ever meet up with Luffy again, then we're going to have to be prepared that he wouldn't return to us. When Nami and Robin left, it was because they were both forced to leave. Luffy however chose to leave of his own free will. Also we should be prepared for him to be much stronger and that he might be our enemy," said Zoro.

"Oye swordsman – bro don't you think that you're going a bit overboard with this. I mean Luffy may not be our nakama anymore but he wouldn't be our enemy now would he," asked Franky.

"We never really thought Luffy would ever abandon us but he did. And we don't know what's been happening to him or what's been going through his head ever since he joined Dragon. Right now we can't assume anything anymore," said Zoro.

"Now ignoring Luffy for now, the revolutionary army is now the sole undisputed rulers of the world. With the deaths of the three emperors and the overthrow of the world government, there is no one left who could oppose them with the exception of Blackbeard, the last emperor," said Robin.

"Do you think, the killing of the emperors was the doing of the revolutionary army?" asked Sanji.

"The evidence does point to that. Even if the revolutionary army overtook the world government, the Four Emperors would still oppose them. So killing them would give them full control over the New World. And given that they have so many powerful fighters in their ranks they could certainly do it," said Robin.

"If what you say is true then," said Ussop.

"Luffy is on the same side as the ones who killed Shanks," finished Zoro with the grim truth.

"Th – that can't be," stuttered Nami whose hands was on her mouth.

"That bastard is on the same side as the ones who killed the man who gave him his Straw Hat. This is just messed up," said Sanji.

"That's it. That is proof that Luffy was forced to join. He would never team up with the ones who killed Shanks," said Nami.

"It's just a speculation. There is no definite proof to support that the revolutionary army was the ones responsible for Shank's death. Everything just seems to point in that direction," said Robin.

"And even if they were responsible, chances are they would not tell Luffy to make sure he stays," said Zoro.

The group was silent once again as all the information they learnt from the life changing event settled in.

"I think we should all get some sleep. A lot has happened today and I'm sure we each have a lot on our minds," said Zoro.

"If that's the case I would like to take the night watch," said Nami.

"I would like to take night watch together with you Nami," said Robin.

Sanji seeing his two lovely ladies taking up watch together thought this was a chance to spend a whole night alone with his two lovely ladies. A perverted look appeared on his face. He twirled next to the two women of the crew and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Well if that's the case I would also like to stay up for watch," said Sanji in between with a suave voice with shiny sparkles all over him.

"What a dork," said Zoro.

Sanji was broken out of his perverted fantasy by Zoro's insult.

"What was that you shitty marimo? You're trying to ruin my chance to spend a whole night alone with my beautiful Robin-chwan and Nami-swan," said Sanji angrily his eyes pupil-less and his teeth sharp.

"Why would I do that? Besides who would ever want to spend a whole night with a swirly cook like you," said Zoro.

"What was that?" said Sanji ready to kick the shit out of his nemesis.

"Let's leave them alone for now. Given each of their pasts I'm sure their taking Luffy's actions the worst. I'm sure they have a lot on their minds so let's leave them alone," said Zoro seriously.

Sanji hearing that knew that he was right. His ladies needed this time to clear their heads. Hell even he had a lot on his mind feeling partially responsible for what happened so he too has a lot on his mind. The least he could do was give his female crewmembers the time and space they needed.

That night inside the crow's nest were Nami and Robin. They both wanted to stay up after today's events to clear their heads. They needed this time together.

"You know you could talk to me Nami – chan," said Robin softly.

"It's nothing really Robin – oneesama," replied Nami.

"Nami I though after we spoke last time that it became obvious that you could talk to me," said Robin.

Nami looked down as tears accumulated in her eyes.

"Just when did everything go so wrong," said Nami softly.

Robin being the big sister decided to listen silently as Nami poured her feelings out.

"Just when did everything go so wrong. I mean we were content to go sailing and having adventures and fun. Just what happened for things to turn out this way," said Nami.

"Nami there would always be hard times for us. We are pirates after all. I'm sure the events of Water 7 and Sabody Archipelago would show you that," said Robin.

"Back at Water 7 we had to deal with the loss of Merry and Ussop leaving the crew. Then there was me leaving to surrender myself to the world government. But in the end, we all pulled through. You all rescued me from the world government. Not only that, Ussop returned to the crew. Franky joined and we got a brand new ship," said Robin recalling the events of Water 7.

"Then Sabody Archipelago we were defeated and separated from each other. And Luffy lost his brother during that big war. But two years later we returned and in the end we returned stronger than ever before," said Robin.

"What are you saying Robin?" asked Nami.

"What I'm saying is that there will always be times when all hope is lost. When we feel that things wouldn't get better and that they'll only get worse. When we loose faith in ourselves. But what we have to remember is that we would always pull through if we don't give up. We never gave up at Water 7 and Sabody Archipelago and we shouldn't give up now. If we continue forward like we always have, then things will work out," said Robin comfortably.

"But those times things were different. We had Luffy's strength and guidance. Now he's gone," said Nami.

"We're strong in our own ways. Luffy chose each of us because we're all strong. He stated himself that he relies on us. And now is the chance to prove it. Please Nami-chan do it. Do it for me, for your crew and most of all for Luffy. The crew needs you now more than ever," said Robin.

"But," said Nami.

"Nami Luffy may be gone but no matter what he's going through we can help him. We can help him just like he's helped us. But to help him we need to be strong. He's really important to me Nami just like he is to you. Luffy needs all of us, so please be strong for him," said Robin.

A smile appeared on Nami's face feeling better after her talk with Robin. Robin always knew how to cheer her up and make her feel better. It was not the same as Luffy's cheering up but it was good nonetheless and she really appreciated.

"Thanks Robin-oneesama. You really know how to cheer me up," said Nami.

"Anytime Nami-chan. Now let's continue watch and if there's anything on your mind, feel free to tell me" replied Robin.

The two stayed up for watch and continued talking to each other to make each other feel better after finding out that their hero and savior had gone rouge.

The next day the crew got together and the topic was what to do about Luffy. Yesterday they were informed about the harsh reality that their captain was with the revolutionary army. Now the main issue was what were they going to do now.

"So what should we do?" asked Zoro.

"Isn't obvious, we find that idiot and kick his ass for leaving us and then make him come back," said Ussop determinedly.

"Yeah," shouted Chopper.

"Super," said Franky agreeing.

"I agree," said Brooke.

"I have to kick that shitty rubber idiot's ass for making the ladies worried," said Sanji lighting a cigeratte.

Nami and Robin were silent but the expression on their faces showed that they agreed. They were both happy that the crew wanted to bring Luffy back. It meant there was a chance to see him again.

"That's true but I doubt Luffy would let us take him back," said Zoro.

"You just have to ruin everyone's mood you shitty marimo," said Sanji.

"The issue still remains that Luffy might not choose to come back," said Robin.

"But Robin, you and Nami at first didn't want to come back but we were still able to convince you both anyway," said Ussop.

"Yeah but both of us were forced to leave. It's different with Luffy however," said Robin.

"That and there's the entire revolutionary army on his side," continued Nami.

"We'll just kick the shit out of them and drag that idiot back," said Sanji.

"Let's not forget that several of those guys are strong enough to take on an admiral or an emperor. We already know how strong an admiral is. And they have several guys like that," said Zoro.

Sanji chose not to comment. He didn't show it but he knew that an enemy strong enough to take down an admiral or emperor was not someone you want to mess with. And the fact that there several guys that strong did scare him.

"Before we can convince him to return, we'll have to find him first. So I believe we should focus on that for now and avoid battling any of the elite revolutionaries. When we find him, then we can focus on convincing him to return," said Robin.

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Brooke.

"Sounds good to me," said Nami.

"Robin – chan is so smart," said Sanji in his love state.

"So we're in agreement. For now we'll focus on finding him. When we do we'll focus on making him come back and if he'll return at all and what not," said Zoro.

"Yeah," said all the Straw Hats in unison.

The chapter is over. There are some important points to note so please read.

First I modified my account so that members who do not have a fanfiction account can post reviews immediately and not have to wait.

Up to the Fishman Island Arc I don't think the Straw Hats actually faced a vice admiral. Garp was just visiting and Jonathan did not engage the Straw Hats directly. Even then Jonathan was just an anime filler character though I liked him a lot. Also the vice admirals present during the Buster Call on Ennies Lobby also never engaged the Straw Hats though if they did, the Straw Hats would have lost for sure. The admirals are a little different. When the Straw Hats faced Aokiji, they lost badly. They didn't do any better against Kizaru. Now they are going up against several enemies with powers comparable to an admiral's. And I did say in the author note that this story diverges after 653 so the Straw Hats never fought vice admiral Vergo.

Robin was with the revolutionary army for two years. However she never meet any of the Knights and never saw Dragon fight. So she was unaware of why so many admiral level fighters just died or the true power of the revolutionary army.

The article simply stated that the Gorosei are dead. It never said that Dragon was personally responsible for slaying them all. The Straw Hats simply assume that five elite revolutionaries took on the five Gorosei. It is unthinkable to them that one man can take on five former admirals.

Regarding Luffy's Straw Hat. Luffy left the hat with the crew as Luffy forsook essentially everything about being a pirate when he left the crew ang the Straw Hat was a major part of that. It's also a reminder to the crew that their nakama and captain is gone. As to who is wearing the Straw Hat. In this fic it would be shared between the Nami and Robin who both have feelings for him. I wouldn't explicitly state which of the two is wearing the Straw Hat. That is up to you the readers. If you want Nami to wear it half the time while Robin where's it the other half, then that's fine. If you want Nami to wear it on their regular relaxed times while Robin wears it during times of crises then that's fine too. Hell if you're a LuffyxNami fan and want Nami to wear it all the time and Robin never wears it, or a LuffyxRobin fan where Robin is wearing it all the time and Nami never wears it then that's fine as well. It's the reader's choice. I wouldn't in this fic mention who is wearing it, at least not unless a certain character explicitly mentions it. For example one of the Knights might mention how one of the women is wearing Luffy's hat. In cases like that I would have mention who's wearing the hat.

Why is there a war going on? Remember even though the world government has been beaten, there are still several factions out there that would want the revolutionary army gone, for example the remaining marines and former marines. All the marines and former marines alive are good ones like Smoker, Tashigi, Aokiji, Garp, Sengoku, Coby and Helmeppo. Also the remnants of the Red Hair pirates would oppose the revolutionary army since they know that is what Shanks would have wanted, especially since Blackbeard revealed himself as a revolutionary. The remnants of the Whitebeard pirates would also oppose the army since Blackbeard is a major part of it even though they don't know it. And obviously the Straw Hats would oppose them. Right now the threat of the revolutionary army is so great, that all these groups will have to put aside their differences and work together to overcome this ancient and powerful foe. In other words all these groups would band together to fight the revolutionary army in war. So the whole world would fight the revolutionary hence this being a war that engulfs the entire world. And while the Knights are at the frontlines of the revolutionary army, the Straw Hats are at the front lines of the other side.

The Straw Hats reaction appears to be a lot less than what everyone has been expecting. Remember the Straw Hats only know what Dragon stated in his broadcast. They simply know that the world government has been overthrown by the revolutionary army and that Luffy is part of the revolutionary army. They deduced that the revolutionary army has some overwhelmingly powerful fighters and that Luffy might have been the one to kill Akainu since he has a grudge against him. From this they deduced that Luffy is as strong as an admiral. They further deduced that the revolutionary army is responsible for the deaths of the three emperors since they would oppose the revolutionary army when they come into power. However they have no proof, it's just speculation but the evidence points in that direction. If that is true then that would meant Luffy is one the same side as the ones who killed Shanks.

Dragon in his broadcast simply announced the overthrow of the world government, the powerful members who died along with the fact that they are now in control. He never mentioned anything about resurrecting the ancient kingdom of Imperion, or the Knights of D being part of an ancient and powerful order he revived to aid in his cause. Also he never mentioned anything about him having the ancient weapon Uranus in his possession or knowing the location of the other two. And he never said anything about Luffy's mother or how he is meant to merge the two most powerful bloodlines in the world to truly solidify his rule. He didn't mention all that so the Straw Hats don't know about any of that. Nonetheless they would fine out in time.

Hope to see many reviews guys.


	23. Kaien Kingdom

The next chapter of One Piece Final Holy War is out everyone. Enjoy

**Kaien Kingdom**

The crew having made their decision regarding their wayward captain now had a better sense of purpose. When Luffy left, they weren't exactly sure what to do. Luffy left and they waited for him to return after an apology from him. However he never did. He never came back. As a result, they didn't really know what to do. Before they were half assing their journey since with the loss of a nakama, they couldn't put their entire beings into the journey like they had been doing before. Also they were torn between continuing their journey, or making a detour to find Luffy. Now they had a goal in mind, return Luffy. No matter whether he came back to them or not, nothing good would come out of him being a revolutionary. That was unacceptable to them. Leaving was bad enough, but joining a group that now obviously wants to take over the world while possibly giving up his dream was absolutely unacceptable. Each Straw Hat was committed to finding and returning him. While there was no guarantee that he would return, they had to focus on at least finding him. And that was enough for them to put their journey on hold.

"Alright listen up everyone, we should be approaching land in a few hours," said Nami.

"Really I'm glad we finally get to see land again," said Chopper enthusiastically.

"Yohohohoho I am also glad to be able to see land again. Though I am a skeleton and," said Brooke.

Unfortunately for the poor skeleton, Chopper decided to finish off Brooke's joke.

"You're a skeleton so you don't have any eyes to see," said Chopper finishing off Brooke's joke.

Brooke was silent for a moment before falling to his knees with a dark cloud over him.

"Chopper, you – you – you can't take my jokes," said Brooke on his knees in depression.

"Alright listen up everyone we're about to land. When we do we're only going to focus on gathering our necessary supplies. The whole world knows that we're back so if they see us, they'll sure to be panic," said Nami.

"Yosh you can count on me Nami-san," said Sanji.

"Super," said Franky striking a pose.

"Whatever," grumbled Zoro.

Nami seeing the crew in high spirits had a sweat drop on her head. Giving they way they were, a commotion is sure to start.

"Those guys," said Nami in a frustrated tone.

Robin was giggling from the crews antics. Of course she unlike Nami always found the crews ability to be silly even in dire situations hilarious. She was glad that the crew was still like this despite Luffy being gone.

"It seems something is now bound to happen," said Robin still giggling.

"The way these guys are I would be surprised if nothing happens," said Nami frustrated at the crew.

"Speaking of which, what is the name of this country Nami?" asked Robin.

"Oh I believe its Kaien Kingdom," replied.

A concerned look appeared on Robin's face when she heard the name of the kingdom.

"Kaien Kingdom," said Robin.

"Robin what's wrong? What about Kaien Kingdom?" asked Nami.

"Everyone please gather around. There is something that I need to tell you all about the country we're approaching Kaien Kingdom," said Robin.

The crew hearing Robin gathered around us.

"What is it Robin?" asked Zoro.

"Thank you everyone, during my time with the revolutionary army I was well acquainted with world events," said Robin.

Robin was about to continue however she was interrupted by Sanji.

"Robin – chan there is no need to explain. I already know," said Sanji.

"Sanji – kun, you know about Kaien Kingdom," said Nami in surprise.

"Of course I know about it. In fact Nami – swan, Robin – chwan, don't waste your voice on these idiots. Let me tell them," said Sanji.

Nami and Robin looked at Sanji before agreeing.

"Go ahead cook – san," said Robin.

"Thank you Robin – chwan," thanked Sanji.

"Okay you louts listen up," said Sanji.

The male members all turned their attention to Sanji.

"Kaien Kingdom," started Sanji before closing his eyes

The crew all payed closer attention.

Sanji opened his eyes before it turned to hearts.

"being a kingdom must have a beautiful princess and maids. And the princesses and maids are all waiting for me," said Sanji in love mode.

The males members all fell down anime style.

"I should've known," said Zoro.

"Why am not surprised," said Ussop with an expecting look.

Chopper, Franky and Brooke all had similar expressions.

Nami placed her hand on her forehead frustrated with the crew. Then she made a sigh.

"Robin could you tell us about Kaien Kingdom," said Nami.

"Okay. Everyone. Kaien Kingdom was originally one Whitebeard's territory meaning it was under his protection. Some time after the war, Blackbeard came and took over it," said Robin.

All the Straw Hats stopped when they heard what Robin said.

"That place belongs to Blackbeard," said Ussop in fright.

"Damn this isn't looking good. We're actually heading into the territory of an emperor," said Sanji.

"This is bad. If we got there then chances are that we would have to fight Blackbeard," said Chopper.

"And with Luffy-san gone, we wouldn't have much chance," said Brooke.

"Dammit, our luck just keeps getting worse. We have to fight an emperor when Straw Hat is gone. Can things get any worse," said Franky.

"Everyone calm down. Just because this is Blackbeard's territory doesn't mean that Blackbeard himself is there. I'll admit that I don't think we're ready for Blackbeard himself without Luffy but we should be able to handle whatever's on that island," said Zoro.

"Swordsman-san is right. I highly doubt Blackbeard is there so we wouldn't have to worry. But we shouldn't drop our guards. It is a kingdom so they'll most likely be hostile towards us since we're pirates. If anything happens, chances are Blackbeard himself would find out and take invading one of his lands as a declaration of war," said Robin.

"All the more reason for us not to get into any trouble. So everyone the plan stays the same. We stay low and simply get whatever we need, then get out. I personally do not what an emperor out for our heads," said Nami.

The group all agreed that was the best course of action as the group prepared to dock at Kaien Kingdom.

The ship soon arrived at the harbor. The Sunny Go's paw shaped anchors were dropped at the docks. The crew took some time to examine the port.

"Looks like a really busy port," said Robin.

"Seems so," said Zoro.

"I need to purchase food supplies. We have a lot of food left back since most of it goes to feeding that rubber idiot. However since he isn't here anymore most it was left back and just got rotten and moldy," said Sanji with a disappointed voice.

Sanji was not one to like to throw away food, even rotten food but he had no choice. Usually the food would go to Luffy but since he left, most of the food that remained just got rotten since no one had his gluttonous appetite. Yet another reason he had to beat up Luffy in addition to making the ladies worry. And that was making him waste food.

"I'll have to stock up on medical supplies," said Chopper.

"I'll need to get some wood for repairs when their needed," said Franky.

"I'll have to get some equipment and supplies for my weapons," said Ussop.

"Okay that's settles it. Chopper, Franky and Ussop would go get whatever supplies they need. Robin and I would go and do our own shopping," said Nami.

"That's fine," said Robin.

"And Brook and Zoro would stay on board to guard to ship," said Nami.

"Why the hell should I stay on the ship?" complained Zoro.

"Because you don't have to buy anything," replied Nami.

"So what, I want to go for a walk," said Zoro.

"You'll get lost, another reason why you should stay put," countered Nami.

"I won't get lost," argued Zoro.

"He'll definitely get lost," said Sanji, Ussop and Chopper together.

"Anyway just stay on the ship, or should I remind you of your ever increasing dept," said Nami with a cat like grin.

"You – you - you witch," stuttered Zoro.

"Thank you Zoro. I'll take that as a compliment," said Nami.

The group took off to go take care of their own business.

Nami and Robin were walking around when they noticed a group of guards walking towards them. In the middle was a carriage.

"They look like royal soldiers. What do you think they're doing here?" asked Nami.

"Probably to escort whoever's inside the carriage," Robin replied.

"Maybe there from the royal family," concluded Nami.

"That's probably it," replied Robin.

"Well it's not exactly our business so let's go," said Robin.

"Right," replied Nami.

The two women of the Straw Hats were walking away when they heard a familiar voice.

"Wait up" cried the voice.

Nami and Robin turned to the direction of the voice to see Sanji running behind the carriage like a dog running after a moving bone.

"That guy," grumbled Nami.

"It looks like we wouldn't be able to leave peacefully after all," said Robin giggling.

"The princess, let me see the princess," begged Sanji still running after the carriage.

"Hey who are you?" asked royal soldier 1.

"Don't go near the princess." shouted royal soldier 2.

"I knew it. It's a princess," shouted Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey stop him," shouted royal soldier 3.

"Princess, your knight has arrived," shouted Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey get away from her," shouted royal soldier 4 who tried to grab him.

"Fools," said Sanji kicking several soldiers away.

"I can't believe he actually did that," said Nami running towards Sanji.

"You expected something else Nami," said Robin.

"No but still," said Nami.

"He attacked the soldiers. Everyone get him," shouted soldier 1.

The soldiers all charged towards him. However they were all beaten up by Sanji. Also a gasp was heard from the carriage.

"Bastards. Interrupting me when I'm about to go talk to the princess," said Sanji in a pissed voice.

Then his eyes turned to hearts and he twirled to the carriage.

"My princess. You're knight is here. Let me see your beautiful face," said Sanji in love love mode.

The princess then revealed herself from the carriage and looked at the fallen soldiers.

"Amazing you're really strong," said the princess.

Sanji then grabbed the princess hands and looked at her deep in the eyes.

"Princess. I feel it was destiny that brought us together. The wind and waves of destiny brought me towards you my dear. I am humbled in front your beauty for I," said Sanji to the princess who looked confused and creeped out.

Before he could finish, a fist smashed down in his head leaving him in a smoking mess.

"Mellorine," said Sanji who despite being on the floor with a big lump on his head managed to utter a mellorine.

"I'm sorry about this. He's like that to all women," said Nami apologizing to the princess.

"Wait I know you. You're Cat Burglar Nami. Aren't you one of the Straw Hats. And you're Devil Child Nico Robin," said the princess.

Robin smiled in response.

Nami however was a different case. Panic was on her face.

"Dammit she recognized us. Now we have to leave the island," cursed Nami.

"Seems so Nami," replied Robin with her ever present smile.

"Well then nice to meet you princess but we have to go," said Nami.

"Wait," said the princess.

The two women looked at the princess.

"You don't have to leave," said the princess.

"What?" asked Nami curiously.

Robin had an equally curious look.

"Please help us," begged the princess.

Nami had a shocked look while Robin's was neutral.

"Help you. Help you from what?" asked Nami.

"Done," said Sanji who magically recovered and was holding the princess's hand.

"Oh my princess. I am but a slave to love. Your beauty has captured me in a web of love. For how I can't escape. I, Black Leg Sanji your knight shall help you. Just ask me anything for your wish is my command" said Sanji still holding the princess's hand.

"Wait just a moment Sanji we haven't agreed to anything yet," said Nami before being interrupted by the princess.

"Wait Sanji as in Black Leg Sanji?" asked the princess.

"Yes I am him princess," replied Sanji.

"You looking nothing like your wanted poster," said the princess.

Sanji upon hearing about his drawn wanted poster fell on the ground in depression. Curse that wanted poster. It would haunt him forever.

"Anyway I humbly ask you all for your help," asked the princess.

"Well we don't have," said Nami before being interrupted by the princess

"There will be a huge reward," said the princess.

"Alright, let's do it," shouted Nami with her a fist up.

"Oh Nami is so beautiful when she's so determined," said Sanji with hearts in eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you need us to help you with?" asked Robin.

Sanji and Nami turned their attention to the princess.

The princess was silent before answering.

"I need you to free my kingdom from Blackbeard's control," said the princess.

The group was silent when they heard the princess's request.

"Woah woah wait a minute princess. I like money and all but you're asking us to go up against an emperor," said Nami.

"Please I beg of you. Things have been terrible ever since Blackbeard conquered us. You have to help us," begged the princess.

"Done," said Sanji.

"Sanji wait a minute we haven't agreed to anything yet," said Nami.

"A lady's request should never be turned down," said Sanji.

"Give it up Nami. You know how he is when it comes to women," said Robin.

Nami was by the side on her knees in depression, a depressed aura around her.

"Besides Nami I don't think we'll have to worry too much about Blackbeard," said Robin.

"What do you mean Robin-chan?" asked Sanji.

"Well this may be one of Blackbeard's territory but I highly doubt Blackbeard himself is here. So we should be able to take care of whoever's on the island," replied Robin.

"Besides that, whoever killed the other three emperors is probably after Blackbeard as well. So he'll be busy with those guys for a while," said Robin.

"Oh I see, that's good to hear," said Nami in relief.

"And there's one other thing," said Robin her voice turning serious.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"If the revolutionary army is really the ones behind the deaths of the emperors and they are after Blackbeard, then this could be our chance to find Luffy. If we get involved with Blackbeard then chances are we might find the revolutionary army meaning we would be able to find Luffy," said Robin.

Nami and Sanji were silent. Since both of them were the ones who snapped on Luffy, they felt that they made him leave. So now that a lead to Luffy has shown itself it's clear that they want to pursue it even if it meant making enemies of Blackbeard.

"Also Luffy already has issues with Blackbeard because he was the one who captured his brother. So chances are Dragon might send Luffy himself after Blackbeard. So if we get involved with Blackbeard chances are we might run into Luffy himself," said Robin.

Nami then had a determined look on her face. She cared about money but she cared about her nakama even more. And Luffy was her nakama, even if he himself is not. And while she may not go against an emperor for money, she certainly would for her beloved captain.

"We'll do it. We'll help you," said Nami in a determined voice.

Sanji took a breath of smoke.

"I can't ignore a maiden in need. I'm in," said Sanji taking a puff.

"So am I," said Robin in a determined voice as well.

"Thank you all of you," said the princess.

"Anyway my name in princess Pellinopee," said the princess revealing her name.

"Pellinopee, what a nice name. The perfect name for a beautiful princess like you," said Sanji now in flirt mode.

"Um, sure, thank you," replied Pellinopee a bit creeped out.

"Now we just have to tell the crew," said Nami.

"I wonder how they'll react," asked Robin.

A few hours later onboard the Thousand Sunny when everyone returned.

"What!" the Straw Hats shouted together.

"We're helping this princess free her island from Blackbeard," said Chopper.

"Blackbeard as in one of the four emperors," said Ussop.

"The same Blackbeard that just a while ago you told us we don't want to get involved with," said Franky.

"Well, their reaction is pretty much what I expected," said Nami with a sweat bead on her face.

Robin had a graceful smile on her face as usual.

Robin then explained how this might be a chance to finally find Luffy. While the crew was not happy at the prospect of facing an emperor without Luffy, they agreed that Blackbeard is being hunted by some strong guys who could take out three emperors. And if the hunters are the revolutionary army then chances are they would find Luffy if they pick a fight with Blackbeard. And the prospect of reuniting with their wayward captain was motivating enough that they would even take on an emperor.

"Suck it up you guys, the decision as already been made. There's nothing you can do about it," said Zoro.

"Besides while taking on an emperor is a bad idea without Luffy, I'm still interested in seeing how strong he is," said Zoro with a grin.

"I can't ignore a lady who asks for help, especially one as beautiful as Pellinopee," said Sanji.

"I'm in if we can find Luffy again," said Chopper.

"I'm in too. I can show you all how strong I, the great captain Ussop is," said Ussop in one of his typical captain Ussop poses.

"Yosh you can super count on me," said Franky doing a pose.

"I shall offer my services too," said Brooke.

"Thank you everyone. All of you. Thank you," said Pellinopee.

Not much notes to say but anyway.

The next adventure of the crew has begun, liberating a kingdom from Blackbeard.

Kaien Kingdom is Blackbeard's territory. And since Blackbeard is a secret Knight of D, Kaien Kingdom is in fact revolutionary territory. So whoever has control of the island is part of the revolutionary army or allied with them in some way.

The crew are getting involved mostly because they suspect that they revolutionary army are the ones who took out the other three emperors. So that would mean that they would come after Blackbeard as well. Which means that if they get involved with Blackbeard, they might find the revolutionary army which means that they might find Luffy. Furthermore since Luffy has issues with Blackbeard, they think that Dragon might send Luffy himself after Blackbeard. So this is also a good lead to find their captain.

Again just wanted to point out that this is Blackbeard's territory and unknown to everyone revolutionary territory. So even though they would get involve with Blackbeard, Blackbeard himself is not guaranteed to show up. In any event the Straw Hats are unknowingly beginning their rebellion against the revolutionary army.


	24. Kaien's Dark Rule

The next chapter is out. Enjoy and review

**Kaien's Dark Rule**

Princess Pellinopee of Kaien Kingdom along with the Straw Hat Pirates were currently inside a carriage on their way to the palace where they would receive accommodation as well as discuss the finer details of the mission. That mission being to free Kaien Kingdom from Blackbeard's rule. The crew all agreed to free the kingdom though each of them had different reasons. Nami was in it for the money. Robin went along with whatever decisions were made. Sanji to be a Knight in Shining armor for Pellinopee. Zoro went along with any decisions made though was anxious and excited at the prospect of facing the only remaining member of the four emperors. Franky was a go along with the decision kind of guy like Zoro. Same were Brooke, Chopper and Ussop though the latter two had bouts of depression at the prospect of possibly battling Blackbeard. Regardless of the different reasons, they all had one reason in common, using this possible lead to find Luffy. This goal of reuniting with their wayward captain kept them together more than the prospect of a big reward or the challenge of battling Blackbeard.

"So princess, how long was your kingdom been under Blackbeard's rule?" asked Nami.

"A bit more than a year and a half," replied Pellinopee.

"I'm guessing it must have been hard being under Blackbeard's rule. He never struck me as the kind of person anyone would want to serve under," said Ussop.

"We had no choice. You see this land was originally under Whitebeard's control. However when he died during the war of the best, a group of people tried to take over this kingdom. They were small in number but they succeeded mainly by using hostages. However we were saved by Blackbeard," said Pellinopee.

"Wait you were saved by Blackbeard?" said Brooke in surprise.

"Well saved if you could call it that. While Blackbeard did get rid of the rebels with ease, he was ruthless in doing it. He didn't even care if any of the people got hurt by him. All he cared about was ensuring that no one took over his territory," said Pellinopee with a dark look.

The Straw Hats eyes darkened at that statement. They hated guys who disregarded the lives of others. Despite having met many people like that on their journey, they didn't like them any less. They usually would get involved in all sorts of battles because of their dislike of people like that. That and the fact those who were under their rule were in fact friends of the Straw Hats gave them all the more reason to get involve in stopping guys like that.

"After the defeat of the rebels, he claimed this island as his territory. That was when things got really bad. You see because of Blackbeard's actions during the War of the Best not many people want to get involved with us. Trade has dropped sharply and we don't get too many visitors thus the economy has dropped," said Pellinopee.

"I don't mean to be rude but while what you say is certainly bad, Blackbeard hasn't really done anything against the people. It just sounds like bad effects of him taking over this place," said Franky.

"But that's not the end of it. You see Blackbeard in exchange for his so called protections makes us pay large tributes of money to him along with food and resources. Also he expects us to hand over anything he asks for to him without question. If we fail to meet the demands, he threatens to kill us," said Pellinopee looking down.

The Straw Hats all looked at her in concern. Most noticeably was Nami. Nami had experience with this before. Her own hometown was in a similar situation being forced to pay tributes under penalty of death. While Nami was in an even worse situation than Pellinopee due to her being forced to join the tyrant who murdered her mother and took over her island, Pellinopee was still having it hard as the princess of this kingdom. The feelings that Pellinopee were going through right now, she was intimately familiar with them from her own experiences with Arlong. This made her even more determined to help her. No one should have to go through that, no one.

"Don't worry Pellinopee, we'll help you free your kingdom," said Nami with a thumbs up.

"Don't worry you can count on me, your prince," said Sanji.

Zoro, Robin, Franky, Ussop, Chopper and Brooke and smiles showing their willingness to help.

"Thank you everyone," replied a grateful Pellinopee.

"However I expect a big reward for this," said Nami with an evil smile.

"What was all that about helping her?" said Zorro.

"Oh I'm helping her alright but I expect a big reward for risking my life," replied Nami.

"By the way didn't you ever try asking for help before Pellinopee-chan?" asked Sanji.

"Oh yes, many time. We asked the marines to help us on multiple occasions but they never sent any help," replied Pellinopee.

"That makes sense. Blackbeard is one of the four great emperors of the sea. Liberating this country would be the equivalent of a declaration of war. And after the war with Whitebeard, the world government wouldn't want to start another war with an emperor over just one kingdom," said Robin.

"And pirates wouldn't want to pick a fight with an emperor so you can't rely on pirates. Even really powerful ones. In fact I'd say that we're the first and only people to ever agree to this," said Nami.

"Yes that's right. I've heard a lot about your exploits such as declaring war on the world government. If you do not fear the world government then I doubt you would fear Blackbeard," said Pellinopee.

"Well I guess it does look like that," said Nami rubbing the back of her head.

"And your brave captain Monkey D Luffy who entered the big war two years ago," said Pellinopee.

The mood of the crew dampened at the mention of their ex captain.

"Oh I'm sorry everyone I didn't mean to bring it up," said Pellinopee apologetically while waving her hands.

"It's alright princess-san," said Robin.

"I read in the papers that he was one of the revolutionaries who invaded Mariejois. The news was shocking to say the least," said Pellinopee.

"You have no idea," said Zoro quietly.

"If it's any condolences to you, we sent a message to the revolutionary army to see if they can help. If they were able to take down the admirals, then they should be able to handle Blackbeard," said Pellinopee.

"Whose we?" asked Zorro.

"Why my father the king and members of the royal council. After trying so many times with the world government we stopped. However when the revolutionary army came into power we figured that if they could attack the Holy City of Mariejois without fear of repercussions, then they would definitely have no problem with battling Blackbeard. The fact that they succeeded in overthrowing the world government actually made it better," replied Pellinopee.

"Hey that's great news. We get help from guys who could take down marine admirals," said Ussop enthusiastically.

"Maybe we wouldn't have to fight Blackbeard after all," said Chopper equally enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Robin.

"Why's that Robin?" asked Ussop.

"Yeah why's that?" Chopper also asked.

"Well it's just that I don't know the revolutionary army or Dragon-san anymore," said Robin.

Seeing the curious looks she was getting, Robin decided to explain herself.

"As you all know, during the two years that we were separated I was with the revolutionary army. And I actually met Luffy's father," said Robin.

"Wait you met Luffy's father," said Ussop.

"And you never told us," continued Brooke.

"I didn't think it mattered since it wouldn't affect the crew. Besides since I was in the army then I think it would be obvious that I would have met Dragon at some point in time," said Robin.

"So what's Luffy's dad like?" asked Chopper curious as to what the father of his hero was like.

"Maybe some other time Chopper. Right now I think Pellinopee-san would like to know why I'm not too sure Dragon-san wouldn't answer their plea for help and why I don't know them anymore," said Robin looking at Pellinopee's face.

The Straw Hats all saw that Pellinopee was anxious about what Robin was saying since it could decide whether they were freed or not.

"Like I was saying. The revolutionary army from what I saw were about two things. First overthrowing the world government and secondly about freedom. When I was with them, they were focused on liberation and freedom saving and freeing islands, countries and kingdoms from pirates, rebels and other hostile forces. As a result they gained plenty of allies because of this as well as recruited many new members. But they were never aggressive and purposely provoked or initiated attacks as aggressive as the one on Mariejois. They never invaded any country or kingdom, simply liberated them when under tyrannical rule. This is the first time they actually attacked at all, much less one as ambitious and ruthless as the one on Mariejois," said Robin.

"Also during my time in the army I met several of the commanders. And I don't recall any of them being strong enough to defeat a marine admiral with the exception of Luffy's father," said Robin.

"Robin-chan just how strong is Luffy's father?" asked Sanji who was curious as to how strong Dragon was.

"To tell you the truth I never actually saw Dragon fight. But given how strong Luffy is and the fact that his father former vice admiral Garp was on par with the Pirate King himself, I could only assume that Dragon was as strong if not stronger than a marine admiral," said Robin.

"Well I guess that makes sense," said Zoro who too was curious as to how much of a powerhouse the father of Luffy and leader of the revolutionary army was.

"Anyway back to what I was saying. Besides Dragon I don't recall meeting anyone strong enough to take on an admiral. Yet during the invasion there must have been several revolutionaries who were strong enough to handle an admiral. Whoever they are I definitely never met them before," said Robin.

"The army has changed so much and there is so much that I don't know about them. Also Dragon-san never struck me as someone who could be this aggressive or ruthless. The Dragon-san I knew definitely would have answered your call princess however I don't know about this Dragon." finished Robin.

"It looks like Dragon was keeping secrets from Robin. Given that you were not part of the army I could understand why. Just being Luffy's nakama wouldn't be enough for him to tell you everything," concluded Zoro.

"Anyway it doesn't look like Luffy's father is guaranteed to help Pellinopee's country. That just means that we would have to do it ourselves," said Sanji taking a puff of smoke.

"But Dragon must know about Luffy's grude against Blackbeard. Surely if he wouldn't send over any revolutionaries, then he would still send Luffy, at least for Luffy's benefit since he would want to kill Blackbeard," said Ussop still looking for a reason to believe that he would see Luffy again and avoid a potential war with Blackbeard.

"Let's not forget that this is only one of Blackbeard's territories. Sending him here to kill Blackbeard would be pointless if Blackbeard wasn't here at all," replied Nami.

"But," said Ussop.

"Forget about it long nose-kun. We just have to accept the fact that Luffy might not show up. However there is still the original lead we had on him, the one where the Revolutionary Army is supposedly targeting the emperors. We still have that one," said Robin.

Ussop remained silent having finally accepted that finding Luffy may not be as easy as it first sounded. However Robin was right, there was a lead to Luffy either way and they would take it.

"Either way it doesn't change what we have to do. We'll still have to fight whoever's currently in charge of this island," said Zoro.

The rest of the crew nodded in agreement at that. Whether Luffy was coming or not, they were going to help.

The crew eventually arrived at the main palace where royal guards were standing in two rows. The Straw Hats and Pellinopee exited the carriage and walked towards the main palace. Meanwhile the royal guards were trying to hide their shock at seeing the world famous Straw Hat Pirates.

"Hey isn't that the Straw Hat Pirates?" a royal guard whispered.

"Why are there here?" whispered another royal guard.

"More importantly we haven't had any visitors in a long time much less pirates ones. So why are pirates here now?" whispered a royal guard to one standing next to him.

"And why is princess Pellinopee with them. She doesn't look like a hostage." the royal guard whispered back.

The princess and the Straw Hats ignored the whispering though Robin heard everything despite appearing to ignore them. This was one of the skills she developed while on the run from the world government for twenty years.

The group were walking towards the palace when they were greeted by a man at the entrance.

"Greetings Pellinopee-sama. I see you're back," said the man.

"Greetings to you two Maxie," replied Pellinopee.

Pellinopee turned towards the Straw Hats to introduce them to Maxie.

"Everyone this is Maxie, captain of the royal army," said Pellinopee.

"Hello everyone," greeted Maxie taking a bow.

The Straw Hats responded with greetings of their own. However unlike Maxie's whose greeting was very formal, the Straw Hats greeted him more casually and informally, to the point that some might consider it rude.

"Anyway Maxie could you come with us to see father," asked Pellinopee.

"Certainly Pellinopee-sama," replied Maxie.

The group walked towards where the king usually was. While there the Straw Hats took time to examine the palace. While it was very spacious as expected of a palace, it was nothing they haven't seen before. They were already at the main palace's of Alabasta and Ryuuga kingdom and this one seemed similar to them.

"Pellinopee-sama why did you bring those pirates with you?" asked Maxie.

"I'll tell you when we see father Maxie," replied Pellinopee.

Eventually the group arrived to where the king was currently sitting on his throne. Maxie stepped forward and kneeled foward.

"My king, Pellinopee-sama has returned with a group of pirates with her," said Maxie bowing his head.

"Father," said Pellinopee acknowledging her father.

"Pellinopee," replied the king and Pellinopee's father.

"Everyone this is my father Leno, king of Kaien Kingdom," said Pellinopee introducing the Straw Hats to her father.

The Straw Hats each took a respectful bow to the king which king Leno returned.

"Father, these pirates here have agreed to help us free our island from Blackbeard's rule," said Pellinopee.

Murmurs were heard around the room.

"Free our kingdom from Blackbeard. You know that sounds ludicrous," replied Leno.

"I know but they are the Straw Hat Pirates. They have done some incredible things so I believe that they can help us," replied Pellinopee.

"I understand where you're coming from but Blackbeard is an emperor of the sea. And even though he is the only surviving one, he is still one none the less. I highly doubt that the Straw Hats as powerful and famous as they are could possibly free our island," said Leno.

"They can father, I spoke to them and I can honestly say that they will definitely do it," insisted Pellinopee.

Leno looked like he was contemplating what his daughter was saying. Closing his eyes he said.

"Very well, I will accept their aid," said Leno.

"Thank you father," thanked Pellinopee with her hands together.

Leno then turned his attention to the Straw Hats.

"Welcome Straw Hats to my palace. I am king Leno of Kaien Kingdom as my daughter as already told you," said Leno.

"I wish to thank you choosing to help us," said Leno.

"You don't have to thank us yet, we haven't done anything yet Ossan," said Zoro.

"That's true but still, just the fact that you're all willing to help fills me with joy. We haven't been able to get any help at all in trying to free this kingdom," said Leno.

"We know, Pellinopee already told us all about how you tried many times to get help from the world government in the past. And also from the revolutionary army after they took over the world government," replied Nami.

"This island is under the control of one of the four emperors of the sea. The world government already was weakened after the War of the Best and it wouldn't have had the strength to take on an emperor. So we pretty much never got help from them despite many requests for aid," said Leno.

"And because this island is under the control of an emperor, it does not get too many guests especially pirate ones. However pirates and visitors passing through stop by simply to resupply. They do not stay very long," said Leno.

"Pirates passing through fear that they may incur Blackbeard's wrath if they do anything. That's probably why they don't stay long," deduced Robin.

"Exactly that's why no one has ever bothered trying to free us. So that's why it took me by surprise when Pellinopee said that you would help free us," said Leno.

"Before you pirates agree to help us, there is something that you should know," said Leno before turning to Maxie.

"There is a slave concentration camp here," said Maxie.

"A slave concentration camp," said Ussop in shock.

"Here," finished Chopper.

"That's right and all the slaves are pirates," said Maxie.

"Pirates, why are the slaves pirates?" asked Franky.

"We don't know but the people in charge of this island who we believe are connected to Blackbeard captures pirates and make them slaves," replied Maxie.

"We don't know much about them however what we do know is that they capture pirates that arrive to this island and take them somewhere further inland towards a slave camp where they are forced to do hard labor," continued Maxie.

"If that's the case then why weren't we captured by these guys," asked Nami.

"That was both coincidence and the fact that you were with Pellinopee-sama when you arrived here. None of them were in town upon your arrival and Pellinopee did take extra precautions to ensure that you all weren't found," said Maxie.

"If I may ask what exactly did you do Pellinopee-san?" asked Brooke.

"Nothing much, just having the carriage take certain routes to avoid those guys. Also the fact that you were inside the carriage by itself would have meant that they probably wouldn't have spotted you all," replied Pellinopee.

Brooke accepted that answer and decided to leave it at that.

"Anyway when pirates come to this town, they are usually captured and taken to the slave concentration camp. However if a pirate leaves quick enough then they usually escape," said Pellinopee.

"You mean that if they arrive and leave quick enough, then they avoid being caught or even running into those guys altogether. Isn't that right Pellinopee-chan?" said Sanji.

"Yes that's right," confirmed Pellinopee.

"I'm curious how exactly do you know that these guys were sent here by Blackbeard? They could be anyone else" asked Zoro.

"We don't actually," replied Lucian.

The Straw Hats all looked at the king with confused looks on their faces.

"We just assumed that since this was Blackbeard's territory then those guys must be his underlings. After all no one would really do something like this without Blackbeard's permission without wanting to incur his wrath," said Leno offered his explanation.

"Well I guess that makes sense," said Franky.

"So haven't you ever tried to fight back?" asked Zoro.

"We have a few times but we were always defeated by them," replied Maxie.

"Are they really that strong?" asked Chopper with fright in his voice.

"They are, we have never defeated them. Not once I'm afraid," replied Maxie.

"I guess that is to be expected. Pirates who come here have some degree of strength since this is the New World. And if the ones in charge of this island can overpower them, then they must be quite powerful," said Robin.

"And I doubt one of the four emperors of the sea would have weaklings as his subordinates," said Sanji taking a smoke.

"Guys I'm starting to get a case of we-have-to-get-off-this-island disease," said Ussop who was looking nervous.

"I'm starting to get that too," said Chopper looking equally nervous.

"Che you guys are pathetic. After those two years I would think that you too would have gotten rid of that," said Zoro folding his arms.

"You too calm down. It's as we said before. This may be one of Blackbeard's territories but Blackbeard himself isn't here," said Sanji.

"Again I want to ask you all if you're willing to help us. You would risk being captured and made slaves if you fail. And even if you succeed, chances are Blackbeard himself would target you," said Leno.

He paused so that the information could sink in. He was happy that they were willing to help but it was pointless if they were going to be defeated and made slaves. If that's the case it would be better if they simply left.

"A chance at a billion belli. Like hell I'd ever pass that up," said Nami confidently.

"I am interested in a good fight," said Zoro equally confident.

"A lady's request should never be turned down," said Sanji.

"Well if that's the case then you need not fear for the great Ussop-sama is here," said Ussop.

"You could count on me everyone," said Chopper.

Robin didn't say anything but she smiled and laughed at the crew's enthusiasm at helping showing that she too would help.

"Yosh super count on me," said Franky striking a pose.

"Like they say, all for one and one for all," said Brooke reciting the famous saying of the three musketeers.

"Everyone thank you all," said Pellinopee gratefully.

On another part of Kaien Kingdom there was a large number of pirates all in chains. All of them were engaged in some form of labor. Specifically they were involved in the forced construction of some kind of base. Along with the pirates there were several individuals holding guns and keeping an eye on the pirate slaves. Upon inspection of the slavers, it was identified that they wore the attire of the revolutionary army. The slavers were revolutionaries and the slave concentration was actually a revolutionary base under construction by the pirate slaves.

A certain pirate slave was near the brink of exhaustion finally collapsed. The prolonged forced labor finally took its toll on the poor pirate slave and he could take no more. Seeing that one of the slaves was not working one of the revolutionaries approached him.

"Hey you, get back to work," said the revolutionary.

The pirate in question merely grunted too weak and exhausted to say anything.

"Get up scum and work," shouted the revolutionary aggressively.

To add insult to injury the revolutionary began kicking the downed and exhausted slave in an attempt to get him back to his feet. The rest of the pirates stopped what they were doing and watched the scene unfold.

"Well what are you all looking at, get back to work all of you," shouted the revolutionary.

To let the pirate slaves know how serious they were, the rest of the revolutionaries pointed their guns to the pirate slaves. They were ready to gun them all down should they attempt anything that was even close to being considered rebellious. Pirates were rebellious by nature and the revolutionaries understood this. However they would not accept any form of rebellion from the pirates. The pirates were slaves whose purpose was to serve the revolutionary army.

While the standoff was going on, one of the pirates was seemingly cut down by an invisible force. His blood splattered across the ground and onto the slaves right around him. The pirate slaves went from rebellious to shock. Then another pirate slaves was cut down by the same force. Then another and another and soon the cut up corpses of several of the slaves were on the ground.

"Do you have to kill them. I mean we could have handled it. There's no point in killing the slaves when they could be working for us on finishing the base on this island," said the revolutionary in a respectful voice.

"Hahahahaha, well that's true but we can't have any form of rebellion can we," replied the person.

The person was soon revealed to having blonde hair, sun glasses and a pink flamboyant costume. The Shichbukai Donquixote Doflamingo was the revolutionary commander in charge of this slave concentration camp.

Bet none of you saw that one coming. Doflamingo is actually a revolutionary commander. Okay some of you did see that one coming from the author note I left on chapter 22. I did say that this fic diverges completely after One Piece chapter 653 and Doflamingo appeared way after that. Remember I did ask that you all forget about what has happened after chapter 653 to enjoy this fic. Now you see why. You'll have to forget about Doflamingo's association with Caesar Clown and Trafalgar Law and Vice Admiral Vergo and all that stuff to properly enjoy his fic.

The Revolutionary Army would be the collective main antagonists in this fic. Likewise the Knights of D are the main antagonist group with Dragon being the main antagonist person. However the Knights wouldn't be the only villains in this fic. They are the main ones but not the only ones. There would be a few other powerful revolutionaries who would also be antagonists in this fic most being revolutionary commanders that were not killed by the purging. Doflamingo is one of them.

Doflamingo never seemed like a pirate type of person. I mean most pirates we have seen want something. Crocodile wanted Alabasta, Moriah wanted an undead army, Arlong wanted to rule East Blue etc. However Doflamingo for the life of me I just can't think what that guy possibly wants. Furthermore most pirates show some kind of emotion. Arlong, Crocodile and Hody for example all showed frustration at Luffy's prowess. But Doflamingo seems completely fearless even happy when Whitebeard tilted Marineford. It would make sense why he is fearless. I mean a guy who knows Dragon and his extrodinary power very well wouldn't be fazed by anything not even Whitebeard, hence his fearlessness. Also since Dragon is pure evil, it would make sense that Doflamingo is a sadistic as well.

Blackbeard strikes me as the kind of person who would demand tributes of food, resources and money from places that are a part of his territory. Hence why things are bad with Kaien Kingdom.

Also people don't really want to come to a country under someone like Blackbeard. He showed how ruthless he was during the war of the best. So no one would come to his territory out of fear of him. And those who do come don't really spend too long. Pirates for example would just come, restock and leave. Traders likewise would only do trade. Nothing more nothing less. So naturally things are going to be bad.

Kaien naturally tried going to the world government for help but the world government wouldn't want to start a war with an emperor. Especially since they were still feeling the effects of the one with Whitebeard.

Kaien sent word to the revolutionary army for aid since if they can take down the entire world government include its powerful admiral class fighters, then they shouldn't have any fear of battling Blackbeard. Of course they are unaware that Blackbeard himself is actually a revolutionary.

During Robin's time with the revolutionary army, Dragon took extra precautions so that Robin would not see the army's true nature. As this fic has shown of him so far, he is a master tactician and manipulator such that he could even fool someone like Robin. He made sure that she was only aware of the light side of the army. The side that liberates countries and kingdoms from pirates, rebels and hostile enemies. He made sure that during the time she was with them, that she saw him and the army as idealistic freedom fighters and crusaders. He made sure to keep the darker parts of the army secret from her such as the fact that Blackbeard is a revolutionary or that Doflamingo is one. Also he kept the Knights and some of his strongest fighters secret from her. He also made sure that she didn't find out about any of his more ruthless and aggressive parts of his revolution to keep himself and his army in a good light for Robin. He did this so that when Robin returned to the crew, she would spread a good word about him and the army to Luffy so that he might consider an alliance with him. But since Luffy joined of his own free will, all that Dragon did was no longer necessary.

We finally know what happened to the pirate slaves from Mariejois. Most of the slaves were freed however the pirates slaves were not. I did say in chapter 21 that what happened to them would be revealed later. They were captured by the revolutionary army and made into slaves. The slaves could be used as forced labor to help construct revolutionary bases and even force some of them to be soldiers. Also pirates who come to the island are captured as well. However some pirates who are quick enough can escape before being captured.

The cruelty of Dragon just went up. Let's go over so far what he has done. First rape Luffy's mother, then plot to hand Ace over to the world government, plan to have Ace and Whitebeard killed, instigate a big war that killed both pirates and marines alike, arrange for Shanks to die, have several of his own men including Ivankov killed, a ruthless invasion of Mariejois. Now we find out that he is involved in slavery.

Why does the revolutionary army only take pirates as slaves and not everyone? Remember most people hate pirates. So even if people hate slavery, they wouldn't really have anything against the slavery of pirates. So the people would have no problem with the revolutionary army taking bloodthirsty pirates as slaves. But if the revolutionary army starts taking civilians as slaves, that would encourage rebellion against them. So slavery of pirates allows them to gain forced labor while preventing uprising. Also the revolutionary army are the new rulers of the world. So they rule the civilians. In other words, civilians are not their enemies so no reason to harm them. Pirates however would definitely be their enemies regardless of anything. So naturally they need to get rid of them. However unlike the world government who locks them in prison, then revolutionary army takes them as slaves. Besides as the new rulers of the world they have to protect the people of the world from pirates. So naturally the best way to do that is to capture them and make them slaves. The revolutionary army is "protecting" the people from pirates by capturing them and making them slaves.

The pirate slaves of Kaien Kingdom come from two places. The majority of them come from Mariejois. However some are captured when they arrived at Kaien itself.

Slavery is going to be a major theme of this fic as many of the Mariejois pirates would be slaves to the revolutionary army.

Most people don't know what the revolutionaries look like. So naturally the people of Kaien Kingdom don't know that the slavers are revolutionaries since they don't know what revolutionaries look like. Since this is Blackbeard's territory, they just assumed that they slavers were Blackbeard's underlings. And they assumed that all of Blackbeard's men all wear cloaks.


	25. Discovery

**Discovery**

The next One Piece Final Holy War chapter is out. Please review this chapter as reviews are always welcomed.

All members of the Straw Hat pirates were on their way towards the base which all the slaves were in the process of constructing. Their mission, to defeat the tyrants who engage in slavery and who had ruled the island of one of their friends with an iron fist, all in the name of the emperor Blackbeard. However they were not alone, they had two companions with them. These two companions were none other than Pellinopee, princess of Kaien Kingdom and Maxie, captain of the Kaien royal army.

Flashback:

"I'm going with you all," said Pellinopee suddenly.

"Come again," replied Nami.

"You heard me, I'm coming with you," said Pellinopee determinedly.

The Straw Hats all looked at Pellinopee curiously and at the same time discouragingly.

"Listen Pellinopee it's going to be dangerous, you know that," said Ussop.

"Yeah and the guys that we're facing are strong enough to defeat Kaien's armies," said Chopper.

"Not to mention that they are part of Blackbeard's group so there definitely not going to be pushovers," said Zoro.

"I know but I have to go. It's my kingdom that you guys are fighting for. I can't just sit by and do nothing while others are fighting for me and my people. I just can't," said Pellinopee.

"Please let me come along with you guys. I may not be as strong as you all but I can still help somehow. Just please give me a chance," begged Pellinopee.

All the Straw Hats had different looks. Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Robin had neutral looks while Nami, Ussop and Chopper and sad looks. Brooke being a skeleton had no facial features but he had a look similar to Nami's, Ussop's and Chopper's.

Sanji took a smoke before deciding to tell Pellinopee the truth. He didn't like doing this to a beautiful girl but he didn't want one to be hurt either.

"Pellinopee-chan we know you want to help, we really do. But these guys are quite strong and we don't want you to be in danger. Besides if they see you with us, then Blackbeard would definitely turn his attention to this kingdom, rather than set his sights on just you," said Sanji softly.

"But," argued Pellinopee.

"You're not going. That's that," said Zoro with finality.

"You don't have to be so harsh about it you mosshead," said Sanji angry that Zoro was so harsh to the beautiful princess.

"Huh, you say something swirly eyebrows," replied Zoro.

"That's enough you too, now's not the time to be fighting," said Nami.

The two monsters of the crew chose to listen to Nami and decided not to fight.

Nami then turned to look at Pellinopee

"Okay fine you could come along," said Nami in an understanding voice.

"What?" shouted the Straw Hats.

"Just like that," said Zoro, Sanji and Franky.

Nami reminiscenced on her own experiences with Arlong and Cocoyashi village. She just couldn't stand by as Luffy and the others were fighting for her and her people. She had to go even if it's just to cheer them on. She may have been useless but she still had to go see them.

"Do you guys really think she'll change her mind?" said Nami to the group.

Each of the Straw Hats had to admit that she was right. Pellinopee was dead set on going with them and there was no stopping her and changing her mind. So the most they could do was protect her. Besides they grew pretty close to her during the brief time so far so they wouldn't mind.

"Don't worry Pellinopee-chan, I your sweet prince shall protect you. You don't have to worry with me here," said Sanji agreeing to protect her.

"Well you don't have to worry as you have the great Ussop-sama with you," said Ussop.

"All also help you Pellinopee," said Chopper.

"Yosh Super count on me," said Franky striking a pose.

"Yohohoho I shall do my best to be of assistance," said Brooke.

Zoro and Robin didn't say anything but both had smiles on their faces.

"Well I have to admit, she's definitely got guts coming to face slavers who are strong enough to work for Blackbeard," said Zoro.

"So it looks like she's going to be coming along with us after all," said Robin with a smile and a few giggles.

"Well it looks like everyone agrees. So you can come along," said Nami with a smile.

Pellinopee in gratefulness couldn't help but take Nami's hands into her own.

"Thank you Nami," said Pellinopee to Nami.

Then she turned to the direction of the rest of the Straw Hats.

"All of you thank you," said Pellinopee.

All the Straw Hats had smiles on their faces. However the smile on Sanji's face was different from the rest of the Straw Hats. His smile was a perverted one.

"Cute, Nami-swan and Pellinopee-chwan holding each other's hands. So cute," said Sanji with a lewd face.

Pellinopee seeing Sanji's face could help but be creeped out.

"Um are you okay Sanji-san?" asked Pellinopee.

"Oh I'm fine Pellinopee-chan," said Sanji with a lewd face and a lewd voice as well.

"Oh don't listen to him Pellinopee, right now he's anything but fine," said Nami to Pellinopee with an irritated look.

"Nami-swan are you jealous?" Sanji couldn't help but ask.

"Um, no," said Nami not really paying attention.

"Okay so ignoring the pervert, we are in agreement that she's coming," said Zoro.

All the Straw Hats nodded in agreement.

"Who're you calling pervert around here you stupid marimo," said Sanji to Zoro.

"Is there anyone else around here that's a pervert, pervert," replied Zoro.

The two were butting heads with each other as usual when they heard a muffling next to them.

"Aww jeez guys, thank you for saying that," said Franky in a bashful voice.

Sanji and Zoro turned to Franky with a look of horror on both their faces.

"No no no no no, not you," said both Sanji and Zoro waving their hands infront of Franky both their faces still filled with horror.

While all this was going on Pellinopee was smiling at the crew. She was really getting used to them and their eccentric behaviors along with the typical Straw Hat chaos. They were rubbing off on her.

"Excuse me everyone," called out Maxie.

The Straw Hats and Pellinopee turned their attention to Maxie.

"I just wish to inform you if Pellinopee-sama is going, then so am I," said Maxie.

"Maxie," said Pellinopee but Maxie cut her off.

"I'm not leaving you Pellinopee-sama. As captain of the royal army I have a duty to this kingdom and its royal family. I'm going with you Pellinopee-sama," said Maxie with finality.

Pellinopee seeing how determined Maxie was, closed her eyes and sighed.

"I guess there is no changing your mind Maxie," said Pellinopee.

"That's right Pellinopee-sama, I coming with you," was Maxie's reply.

"Fine, I'll allow you to come along," said Pellinopee.

"That is," said Pellinopee before turning to the Straw Hats.

The Straw Hats seeing Pellinopee looking their way understood Pellinopee's request.

"Fine, he can come along," said Nami.

"Thank you all of you," said Maxie in gratefulness.

End Flashback

The Straw Hats along with princess Pellinopee and captain of the royal army Maxie were on their way to the fort where all the slaves were.

"Does anyone know how long we have to keep walking?" asked Ussop.

"This island is fairly big so I'd say maybe for about an hour," replied Pellinopee.

"It feels like we've been walking forever," said Ussop.

"Oh what's this long nose bro, don't tell me the great captain Ussop is getting beaten by a few steps," said Franky with a grin.

"What no way, the great Ussop-sama will not be defeated by a mere nature walk. In fact I've walked hundreds of miles before," said Ussop in boastful voice.

"Hundreds of miles really," said Chopper with his eyes bulging out.

Ussop seeing that he had Chopper right where he wanted him couldn't help but brag some more. Chopper's trusting nature was once again going to land him prey to one of the most compulsive yet terrible liars in the Grand Line, no the world actually.

"Chopper, who are you talking to again?" Ussop asked Chopper the rhetorical question.

"Ussop – sama," replied Chopper enthusiastically.

"Of course," replied Ussop with a laugh.

Chopper in turn began laughing at the two members of the idiot trio were laughing together.

While this was going on, Brooke was humming a tune that eventually caught the attention of some of the other Straw Hats.

"By the way skeleton, you seem to be in good spirits for someone about to head into battle," said Franky.

"Yohohohoho it's not that Franky-san. It's just that I'm enjoying the view," replied Brooke.

"I do have to admit that there is some nice scenery," said Robin with a smile

Then Sanji suddenly appeared by Robin's side as if by magic.

"Well then would you like to enjoy the view with me, my dear Robin-chan," said Sanji with sparkles around him.

"How about we all enjoy the view together cook-san. No point in us just enjoying it by ourselves when we can all do so together," replied Robin politely with a giggle at the end.

Sanji instantly fell into depression with a dark cloud over his head. He knew what she said. She basically said no in a polite way. Regardless of how polite it was, a rejection was still a rejection and a rejection from one of his ladies always put him in a depressed mood.

"Che, like anyone would ever want to be alone with the dartbrow," said Zoro.

Just like how Sanji magically appeared by Robin's side, Sanji magically appeared at Zoro's side.

"Care to repeat that," said Sanji.

"Oh it's nothing, go back in a corner and wallow in misery like you were doing a while ago," said Zoro without turning to Sanji.

"Grhhh, che like I'd take that from mr, I wish I was never born," replied Sanji referencing Zoro's episode with Perona's ghost.

"What" shouted Zoro with an angry face.

The two were at it at each again.

"Um, shouldn't we stop those two, they might hurt each other and we shouldn't be fighting with each other just before a big battle," said Pellinopee worriedly.

"Oh don't worry about those two. They know what to do when a battle starts," said Nami dismissing Pellinopee's worry.

Pellinopee continued to look at the dueling Zoro and Sanji before smiling.

Soon the group continued travelling until they saw what appeared to be some kind of building. The building itself seemed to have been some kind of outpost where guards were stationed around it. It meant that the group arrived at the perimeter of the slave concentration camp.

"It looks like we're finally here," commented Zoro.

"It appears so," said Sanji.

"So how do we proceed everyone?" asked Maxie.

"Well for starters, we'll have to take out those guards," said Robin.

"Sounds good, the question is who's going to do it," said Ussop.

"Let me handle it, I'll cut them up," said Zoro partially unsheathing one of his swords.

"Marimo don't go making a scene," said Sanji.

"You say something goldilocks," replied Zoro.

"You heard me, I said we don't want you making a scene and then even worse, getting lost. If that happens not only would they know we're here but we'll have to waste time finding you, you damn lost child" said Zoro.

Zoro looked pissed and looked like he was ready to cut Sanji up instead but relented knowing the cook was right. Not like he'll ever admit that especially with the perverted cook watching. If he ever admitted that the swirly cook was right, then he'd never let him live it down. He'd rather stab himself and commit suicide.

"I should handle it," said Sanji pointing a thumb to himself.

"And why should you curly eyebrow," said Zoro.

"Because unlike some natural treasure, I wouldn't make a lot of noise and I certainly wouldn't get lost like a typical moss headed monster," said Sanji making fun of Zoro.

Zoro again looked like he was out to murder the cook for making fun of him but was quite. However he vowed to slice up the cook when this was all over.

"Guys you know I can hit them easily from here," said Ussop.

Ussop may have not been a powerful fighter, but he was a deadly sniper. From this distance he could easily take out each of the guards.

"Good idea so you'll handle it Ussop," said Nami.

"I can help with that as well," said Robin with a smile.

"Of course, Robin-san's ability would allow here to take out the guards quietly," commented Brooke.

"So it settled then, Robin and Ussop would handle those guards while we sit back and wait," said Franky.

"Good luck Ussop, Robin," said Chopper looking up at the two with a smile.

"Don't worry Chopper, this is easy for someone like me," replied Ussop with a smile.

"Thank you Chopper," said Robin with a smile as well as she decided to pet the little reindeer's helmet.

"Please be careful you too, these guys are slavers so if you're caught, then you'll become slaves under whoever Blackbeard put in charge," said Pellinopee worriedly.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. This is easy for us," said Ussop reassured Pellinopee.

Robin didn't say anything but gave the Kaien princess a reassuring smile.

"Good luck you too," said Maxie wishing Ussop and Robin good luck.

Ussop nodded and Robin gave him a smile as well.

Ussop and Robin quietly snuck closer to the outpost. Ussop then pulled out his slingshot Kabuto while Robin crossed her arms together. Ussop shot several shots at each of the guards which hit each of them perfectly. The noise attracted the attention of the nearby guards.

"What was that?" asked a guard.

"I think I heard something," said another.

"It came from over there. Come one, let's go check it out," said another.

Several guards that were nearby began running towards the downed guards to investigate the commotion.

"Oh damn they heard me," said Ussop though he was not worried the slightest.

Ussop then turned to Robin and grinned.

"Robin, it's your turn," said Ussop with a grin.

Robin didn't say anything but grinned back.

"Seis Flieur," said Robin as flower petals formed around her.

Immediately arms bloomed around the guards and held them in a hold.

"Clutch," finished Robin who clutched her hands as well.

Several groans were heard as they sound of backs breaking were heard.

Robin and Ussop both smiled at their handiwork.

The rest of the Straw Hats looked at the two with different expressions.

"Those two are awesome," said Chopper with a smile.

"Yohohohoho that was fast, as expected of Ussop-san and Robin-san," said Brooke.

"Robin-chwan, you were wonderful Robin-chwan, Robin-chwan," said Sanji with hearts in his eyes and ran towards Robin in his flirt mode.

The rest of the Straw Hats began walking towards Ussop and Robin. The only people who remained behind were Nami, Pellinopee and Maxie.

"Amazing," said Pellinopee in amazement as to how quickly and quietly the two took out those guards.

"Indeed Pellinopee-sama," agreed Maxie who too was surprised at the quickness and efficiency those two demonstrated.

"You see, there was nothing to worry about," said Nami to the two.

Nami then began walking towards the group while Pellinopee and Maxie were still in shock. However the two got over their shock and smiled glad that things were progressing so smoothly. They too began walking towards the group.

"Anyway for now we should take their clothes and disguise ourselves so that we don't stand out," said Nami.

"That seems like a good idea," said Maxie.

Meanwhile Sanji had his eyes shadowed by his hair. Some of the other members noticed Sanji's change in demeanor.

"Sanji-kun is something wrong?" asked Nami curiously.

Sanji remained unmoving and the Straw Hats were beginning to feel unnerved at Sanji's strange mood.

"Oye swirly are you alright?" asked Franky.

What the Straw Hats didn't know was the exact thoughts that were going through Sanji's head.

"Take their clothes and disguise ourselves," Sanji thought as he remembered those words from Nami.

"That means that Nami-san would change her clothes here. Right in front of me," thought Sanji.

"Not only that, I would see Robin-chan and Pellinopee-chan change their clothes as well," thought Sanji continuing his train of perverted thoughts.

"I would see Nami-san, Robin-chan and Pellinopee-chan all take off their clothes. I would see three beautiful ladies change," thought Sanji his perverted thoughts running wild.

"Love cook, what the hell is going on?" asked an irrated Zoro.

And then suddenly Sanji exploded in life. Shooting his hands up, with passion he shouted.

"I get to see Nami-swan, Robin-chwan and Pellinopee-chwan all change their clothes," shouted Sanji with his hands up.

"That's what he was thinking," all the male members of the Straw Hats shouted with bulging eyes and slack opened jaws.

"That guy," said Nami with a tick mark on her hand.

"Oh my," said Pellinopee with her hands on her mouth.

Instantly Maxie drew his sword ready to cut up Sanji.

"Like hell would I allow you to look at Pellinopee-sama with such perverted intentions," shouted Maxie with angry eyes and shark teeth.

Maxie at this point looked very similar to Zoro when he would pick a fight with Sanji to the point of both of them having similar facial expressions and even a sword or in Zoro's case, swords.

"Nami-swwwwwan, Robin-chwwwwwan, Pellinopee-chwwwwwwan, pleeeaaaase change for me," said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Sanji-kun," said Nami with a darkened expression.

"Please change for me?" said Sanji again still in goofy flirt mode.

"Don't ask such vulgar things of the princess," shouted Maxie in comical anger.

"Please change for me?" said Sanji again.

Immediately Sanji was on the ground with a huge smoking lump on his head courtesy of an angry Nami who had a pissed expression and a smoking fist.

"Please change for me, please change for me, please change for me, please change for me," Sanji kept on replying over and over again and a stream of hearts were flowing out of him.

"Well anyway, everyone let's just go and take their clothes," said Nami.

Then she turned her gaze towards Zoro, Franky, Ussop, Brooke and Chopper.

"You three, go bring their bodies here," said Nami to Zoro, Franky, Brooke, Ussop and Chopper.

"Why the hell am I the one to bring them here," protested Zoro in an irritated voice.

"Yeah I already shot those guys down," Ussop also protested.

"Well Sanji-kun is unable to help at the moment," replied Nami.

"What the hell does love cook have to do with this?" asked Zoro angrily.

Nami then closed her eyes before looking at Zoro.

"Do I need to mention how much interest you're dept has accumulated," said Nami with a dark look.

Zoro's face flushed with anger before he, Ussop and Franky resigned themselves to bringing the bodies of the guards Robin and Ussop knocked out. At the same time he was muttering about witches and she devils and money. Nami however was not in the least bit angered at Zoro's words and in fact seemed to have taken it as a complement.

The four Straw Hats that Nami sent to retrieve the bodies of the guards all returned with several bodies. Unfortunately because Franky and Chopper in his heavy point were fairly large and bulky, they couldn't find a body with clothes for them. Likewise Brooke was too tall for any of the guards to have clothes for him. As a result, Franky, Chopper and Brooke would be the only ones to not disguise themselves. Of course given their rather strange appearances, disguising wouldn't have achieved anything.

"Well then let's all change everyone," said Robin walking towards the group.

Suddenly everyone heard a gasp from Robin. They all turned to her direction to see that she had a look of shock on her face. Furthermore she was sweating.

"Robin," called out Nami.

"Robin-chan what is it?" asked Sanji for once not in his love mode.

Even he knew that anything that could make Robin of all people like this must be something bid.

"These men," said Robin.

Robin then took a pause to finish what she was going to say.

"These men are revolutionaries," finished Robin.

Not much to explain here.

Review everyone. Always appreciate those reviews.


	26. Begin Infiltration

**Begin infiltration**

The next chapter is out. At last 100 000 words. Round of Applause. This fic is now one of the longer ones. Also I am changing the pairing from just Luffy to Luffy & Straw Hat P. Since this fic is very long and the pairing was slightly altered, finding it should be easy. Note however this fic is absolutely NOWHERE near done. It has only just began. Also please review as I love to get reviews.

"These men are revolutionaries," said Robin.

All members of the crew along with Pellinopee and Maxie had shocked expressions. The revolutionary army, the force that is supposed to be liberating people, the force led by Luffy's father, the force that Luffy himself is a part of, was involve in all this.

"Re- re- revolutionaries," stuttered Ussop.

"These guys" said Franky as he looked at the guards Ussop and Robin just defeated.

"Yes, there's no question about it, these guys are definitely revolutionaries," said Robin seriously with a grim look on her face.

"But what are they doing here?" asked Nami.

"And why are they involved with the guys that have taken over Pellinopee-chan's kingdom?" asked Sanji.

"I don't know, I have no idea what revolutionaries are doing here at all," said Robin.

Robin then turned her attention to Pellinopee and Maxie.

"Pellinopee, Maxie," called out Robin to the two members of Kaien Kingdom.

"Yes," replied Pellinopee while Maxie had his attention on Robin.

"Are these the people that are in charge of the slave camp?" asked Robin.

"Yes, they are," replied Pellinopee.

"And do you know that they are revolutionaries?" asked Robin.

"No, we don't," Maxie replied this time.

"I see," said Robin.

"What is it Robin? What did you figure out?" asked Zoro.

"I believe that the revolutionary army are the ones who took over Kaien Kingdom," said Robin.

"Hold on Robin-san, how did you come up with that conclusion?" asked Brook.

"Yeah, I mean this is the revolutionary army we're talking about here. Luffy's father would never do something like this," said Chopper.

"I'm just going by what I have seen so far. I'm honestly not too sure myself," said Robin before deciding to explain.

"Right now this island is undoubtedly Blackbeard's. The revolutionary army would only be able to take it over if one of three conditions is met," said Robin.

"The first is that they have recently killed Blackbeard. And given that they might have taken down the other three emperors, that one wouldn't be so farfetched," said Robin explaining the first condition.

"The second is that they have already liberated this island from Blackbeard's rule but have yet to kill him. That would mean that they have chosen to take over Kaien themselves. However if that was the case then they would have to take out Blackbeard at some point. And given that they supposedly took out three emperors so quickly then they would have definitely killed Blackbeard by now," explained Robin the second condition.

"The third is that Blackbeard is actually allied with the revolutionary army or even a part of it," said Robin explaining the third.

"The thing is that if Blackbeard was dead, the whole world would have known by now which means that we can rule out first condition." said Robin ruling out the first condition.

"And if they have the strength to challenge three emperors, then it would make more sense for them to simply take out Blackbeard rather than overthrowing one of his territories," said Robin ruling out the second option.

"That only means that Blackbeard is somehow allied with the revolutionary army," said Robin with only the last option left.

"Robin-chan you can't be saying that Blackbeard and the revolutionary army are working together," said Sanji.

"Come on Robin, that just seems too hard to believe. I mean Blackbeard, an emperor teaming up with Dragon," said Nami.

"Yeah, that just so ….. so" said Ussop trying to find the right word.

The Straw Hats were silent as they tried to think of some kind of logic to counter Robin's. Not because they had a problem with Robin being right, but they realized how grave the situation would be if what Robin is saying was right.

"But if what you say is true, then why would they even want to take over my kingdom," asked Pellinopee.

"I don't know. Right now there is so much about the revolutionary army that I don't understand," replied Robin.

"Does Luffy know about this?" asked Nami.

The Straw Hats looked to each other for an answer. That was indeed an important question, not necessarily for the freeing of Kaien Kingdom but for themselves. They needed to know the answer even if they wouldn't like it. They needed to know how their captain was involved in all this.

"I doubt that. Even though Straw Hat may be gone and with the guys that have taken over this island, I doubt he of all people would approve of slavery," said Franky.

Each of the Straw Hats nodded accepting that answer. True Luffy was gone, but they knew he would never ever let something like this happen. Especially from the ones connected to Blackbeard.

"I think this is enough proof to bring Luffy-san back. If we tell him all this, then surely he'll return to us," noted Brook.

"You're right, Luffy will definitely return once he finds out about this," replied Nami.

"Well at least something good came out of all this, we definitely have a chance to bring up back now," said Franky with a grin.

"Before something that complicated we need to focus on freeing Pellinopee-chan's kingdom from Blackbeard and the revolutionary army whichever it is," said Sanji taking a smoke.

"For once I agree with the love cook," agreed Zoro.

"Oh so you're saying I'm right are you marimo," said Sanji with a smirk.

"Shut up," shouted Zoro back.

"We'll have to split up into several groups and search the camp to gain more information. Both on the camp itself and why the revolutionary army is here in the first place," remarked Robin.

"So now we have to decide how we split up," said Zoro.

"I'm going with Nami-swan, Robin-chwan and Pellinopee-chwan," said Sanji already deciding he was going to go with his ladies.

"I honestly don't care how we split up as long as I'm with Pellinopee-sama," said Maxie.

"Okay then Maxie, you and Pellinopee would go with me and Sanji-kun," said Nami.

"Yosh I'm with both Nami-swan and Pellinopee-chwan," said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"I'm okay with that," said Pellinopee.

"Then how about me, Franky and Chopper in another," said Robin.

"Yosh, looks like me, Nico Robin and you reindeer gorilla bro are together," said Franky.

"I'll do my best," said Chopper looking up at everyone.

"I know you would," replied Robin with a smile.

"I guess that leaves me, Ussop and Brooke in a group," said Zoro.

"That's fine with me," said Brooke.

"I'm okay since I with Zoro," said Ussop happy about being with the monster Zoro.

"So since that's decided now we have to change our clothes," said Zoro.

A perverted look appeared on Sanji's face as he remembered that Nami, Robin and Pellinopee would be changing.

"Please change my beautiful ladies," said Sanji with a perverted look on his face.

"Do you want to die?" said Nami with an pissed look and a tick mark.

"I would gladly die to see three beautiful ladies change," replied Sanji to Nami's death threat.

However a dark aura was felt behind Sanji and Sanji immediately knew it was Robin. Sanji felt shivers run down his spine. Robin can be even scarier than Nami when she wanted to be.

"No no no no Robin-chan, you, Nami-san and Pellinopee-chan don't have to worry about me," said Sanji in a pleading voice.

Sanji then heard snickering around him and saw that all the male members of the crew quietly snickering at his misfortune.

"Hey you bastards, I swear I'll cook you all up," said Sanji his eyes blank and his teeth like sharks.

"Sure you would. But we'll dieing knowing that we saw you look like you're about to crap your pants," said Zoro now laughing boldly.

The rest of the Straw Hats then started laughing boldly not trying to hide their laughter as Sanji's face was red from anger.

A little later all members of the Straw Hats had changed their clothing into revolutionary garbs with the exception of Chopper, Franky and Brooke who could not find any clothes to suit them. Maxie and Pellinopee also changed their clothes to match that of the revolutionary's.

"Well it looks like we're all set to go," said Nami.

"The clothes cover too much," said Sanji.

What Sanji said was true as the clothes did not leave much skin exposed though only he would think that having the perverted mind that he has.

"Only you would think that," said Zoro referring to Sanji's comment.

"Huh you say something," said Sanji who was right next to Zoro.

"Nothing," replied Zoro boredly.

"It looks like we're all ready to go, everyone already knows what group they should be in," said Nami.

Everyone gave nods of approval.

"Good then we all split up into our respective groups and search the camp. The goal is to simply gain information about. We'll meet back here in about three hours to decide our course of action," said Nami.

"Sounds good," said Franky.

"Oh and one more thing. You louts try not to start any sort of trouble. I for one am not looking forward to having both Blackbeard and revolutionaries come after my head," said Nami.

"Of course Nami-san," said Sanji agreeing to the command of his beloved Nami-swan.

"What do you mean don't start any trouble. Trouble began the moment we agreed to this in the first place. Besides if we succeed, then the revolutionaries and Blackbeard would come after us anyway. I say let's just cut them up and end of story," said Zoro.

"That's not the point," said Nami with angry eyes and shark teeth.

"Let's just gave this place a good searching and meet back here in three hours before we decide to cause a commotion," said Robin.

"Fine" Zoro replied.

"Okay good," said Nami satisfied.

"Let's go everyone, my reward I mean freedom for this kingdom is waiting," said Nami.

"Oi," called out each of the Straw Hats realizing Nami's slip up while Robin giggled.

The Straw Hats then split into their respective groups. Nami, Sanji, Pellinopee and Maxie in one group, Robin, Chopper and Franky in another and Zoro, Ussop and Brook in the final.

With Nami, Sanji, Pellinopee and Maxie.

"I really nervous guys. I've never done anything like this before," said Pellinopee.

"If you're nervous then you shouldn't have come. That's all," replied Nami.

"Oh no, I don't regret coming. I definitely want to help free my kingdom," said Pellinopee.

"Don't worry Pellinopee-chan, I your sweet prince shall protect you," said Sanji.

"So shall I Pellinopee-sama," said Maxie.

"By the way Nami-san what exactly are we looking for?" asked Pellinopee.

"Just information. We're trying to get some kind of intel before we do anything. At the very least by doing this we'll know the layout of the camp," replied Nami.

"I see," replied Pellinopee.

"Nami-san is so smart. As expected of Nami-san," said Sanji.

"Whatever," said Nami.

The group continued around the base when all of a sudden Sanji sensed something using observation haki.

"Everyone, someone's nearby," said Sanji suddenly.

"How do you know that Sanji-san? I don't see anyone nor can I hear footsteps or any sounds," asked Maxie.

"Observation haki," replied Sanji.

"Sanji-kun since when can you use haki?" asked Nami.

"I was in hell for two years. Naturally I would develop observation haki to prevent those freaks from trying anything," replied Sanji to Nami's curiosity.

"Freaks, what exactly are you talking about?" inquired Nami further.

"Let's just leave it at that Nami-san," finished Sanji.

"Anyway Sanji-san, is whoever coming strong or going to be any trouble," asked Ren.

"No, the person seems like a regular guard. I should be able to take him out easily," replied Sanji.

"There's no need for that, we're disguised remember. Let's just act like we're one of them," said Nami.

Nami, Sanji, Maxie and Pellinopee then began walking more discipline like almost like a soldier. They eventually saw the person coming towards them who in fact was another revolutionary, probably a guard. Though Pellinopee was panicking a little, the four of them kept their cool as just walked pass then guard without incident. The guard didn't seem to notice anything strange because of how smooth the group was so they got passed without any incident.

"I have to admit Sanji-kun, that haki that of yours sure is handy," commented Nami.

"You didn't think that Luffy and the marimo are the only ones who got stronger did you," said Sanji.

"Well I know everyone of us got stronger but I didn't know you could use haki. I thought only Luffy could after seeing him knock out 50 000 fishmen back on Fishman Island," said Nami.

"Zoro and I can use haki as well. We both have observation and armament haki. We can't let Luffy be too much stronger than us," said Sanji.

"Zoro can use haki too" said Nami in surprise.

"Well Zoro did train under the world's greatest swordsman. So it's only natural that he could use both observation and armament haki," said Sanji.

"However neither of us could use that conquerors' haki. Only that rubber idiot could," noted Sanji.

"Yeah I figured that one out when none of you used it after Luffy," said Nami.

"Speaking of which, there's several people nearby," said Sanji.

"Where Sanji-san?" asked Pellinopee.

In that building over there said Sanji pointing to a large building.

"The thing is their presence seems weak. So weak that I would say their slaves inside that building," said Sanji.

"What makes you say that Sanji-san?" asked Pellinopee.

"The presence of those guys. It doesn't feel the same as those revolutionary guards. It feels weaker like their spirits are being dominated," said Sanji.

"Wow that's sounds pretty deep Sanji-kun," said Nami.

"Maybe we should check it out, if there are slaves in there, then they would definitely give us some useful information about this place," said Maxie.

Nami, Sanji and Pellinopee nodded their heads together showing that they all agreed. All of them walked towards the building. They noticed a revolutionary guard at the door. They walked towards him coolly. Eventually they reached right infront of him.

Nami decided that she would try and talk her way into the building knowing that even though she could easily take him out, she might accidently alert the entire base to their presence. Gulping she walked towards the revolutionary guard.

"Is there something I can do for you?" asked the revolutionary guard.

Taking a deep breath before answering, she said.

"We were asked to go inside there to question a certain slave," said Nami.

The revolutionary guard looked at Nami suspiciously. Nami looked back at the guard nervously knowing that she may have said the wrong thing and made the guard suspicious. If that was the case, then she would have no choice but to quietly knock him out.

The revolutionary looked at Nami before opening the door.

"Enter," stated the revolutionary.

"Thank you," replied Nami.

She then signaled the others to follow her. They made sure to walk with discipline to give the illusion that they were revolutionaries.

Inside they were greeted by prison cells everywhere. It was obvious where they were. They were inside the prison of the slave camp. And this was the prison that housed the slaves. The building itself had four levels, each level had a long row of prison cells. They could see that several cells were empty however many of them each had a slave inside of them. Each of the slaves wore the same uniform which was a light blue jumpsuit. They knew that they were all slaves because of what Pellinopee, Maxie and Lucian told them earlier.

All four members of the group began looking around at each of the slaves in the cells when some grumbling was heard to their left. Turning their attention to the direction of the grumbling they saw a slave looking at them weakly.

"We should go help them," said Pellinopee.

"Pellinopee-chan, we have no obligation to help them," replied Sanji not wanting the beautiful princess near the disgusting man despite said man being in no condition to attempt anything.

"He's right Pellinopee, we don't want to get into too much trouble with the revolutionaries that are here. Besides, there pirates," said Nami.

"Aren't you guys pirates too," said Pellinopee sharply.

Nami looked like she was punched in the face while Sanji had a neutral look.

"They may be pirates but still they're slaves. And it's because of those guys that my kingdom is suffering the way it is," said Pellinopee.

"You all said that you would free my kingdom. Helping these slaves would be doing just that," continued Pellinopee.

Nami sighed before looking at Pellinopee.

"We can't really do anything right now, but at the very least we could talk to some of them and get some information on this place," said Nami.

"That's a good idea Nami-san," agreed Sanji.

"Agreed," said Maxie who also agreed with this.

Pellinopee didn't look too enthusiastic. She wanted to free her kingdom from Blackbeard's rule and as a result of that wanted to free the slaves who were under the rule of the revolutionary army. But she knew that she had to go with what the Straw Hats did for now and was confident that they would keep their word and free her kingdom. Besides even she had to admit that getting some information would be helpful.

The four members walked towards the cell with the slave that was looking at them. When they approached the cell, they removed their headwear thus revealing their faces.

"I know you two, you're members of the Straw Hat Pirates," said a slave in another prison cell.

"The Straw Hat pirates. That crew led by that rookie pirate who wrecked havoc during that huge war," said another slave.

"That's Black Leg Sanji and the woman is Cat Burglar Nami, you're right, what are members of the pirate crew doing here?" said another slave.

Soon several slaves began murmuring to themselves and each other about the Straw Hats and why such a world famous crew was here in this hellhole.

"What are you people here for?" asked the slave directly in front of them.

"Well we're here for …" said Nami before Pellinopee interrupted her.

"We're here to help you all," said Pellinopee.

Upon hear those words the slaves became wide eye. They simply couldn't believe that someone was here to rescue them. First was the fact that they were pirates, secondly was the fact that the men who had them were very strong. Hope began to shine in the eyes of the slaves as they realized that now they may finally escape. More so since it was such a famous crew. The Straw Hats were believed to have been a powerful crew due to all the outrageous things they and especially their captain have done. If anyone can help them, it's them.

"Y – yo – you people are really here to free us," said the slave looking at the crew intently.

"Hey hey old man, don't get ahead of yourself," said Sanji rudely before Nami put out her hand up indicating that she wanted him to stop.

"We're hoping that perhaps you could provide some information about this slave camp. Anything helpful would do," said Nami.

The slave immediately realized that the pirates would need some information to successfully rescue them and told the group what he knew. Other slaves around also began telling the four what they knew.

With Robin, Chopper and Franky.

The three were currently walking inside a building inside the base. Robin was disguised as a revolutionary while Chopper and Franky were both in their normal clothes.

"You know Robin I don't see the point of you disguising when you're with us. Since me and Chopper are not disguised anyone seeing us would figure out that you're an imposter," said Franky.

"That's true but you never know. Maybe we would have to split up for whatever reason and if I'm like this, then I wouldn't be spotted so easily," replied Robin.

"Besides I could simply pretend that you took me hostage," said Robin with a smirk.

"Cold, that's so cold Nico Robin," said Franky in an annoyed voice.

Robin laughed softly at Franky's expense while Chopper who was in his normal brain point looked around.

"I wonder if Zoro or Sanji's group have found anything yet," said Chopper.

"Maybe Sanji's group since Nami-sis is with them. Not too sure about Zoro-bro's group. For all I know he may have gotten lost," said Franky.

"Zoro wouldn't get lost since Ussop and Brook are with him," said Chopper.

"You never know. Zoro's not the type to stick to any plan and might have wandered off from longnose or skeleton," said Franky.

Chopper then began to think about it carefully and pictured a scenario where Zoro was at the back of the group and as a result just got lost.

"Yeah, you're right," said Chopper with a big anime sweatdrop.

"Franky is right about Nami's group though. Nami-chan is smart and all of them are disguised so they should have the least trouble getting information," said Robin.

"Then let's do our best to help them," said Chopper enthusiastically.

"Well said Chopper," replied Robin with a smile.

While the group continued chit chatting they we're paying any attention to where they were walking and eventually walked straight into a lone revolutionary walking down the same isle as them.

Robin, Chopper and Franky looked at the revolutionary oddly while the revolutionary in question looked back at the four members of the Straw Hats. The atmosphere was awkward as the man didn't expect to simply just walk into three intruders.

The man upon noticing the three couldn't help but gasp.

"You – you - you three a - ar - are," stuttered the revolutionary.

But before he could say Straw Hats, several arms bloomed around him and clutched him out cold.

"That was fast Robin," said Franky with a grin.

"Thank you," Robin replied with a smile.

"It looked like reindeer bro and me not having any costumes didn't affect us one bit," said Franky with a grin.

"Maybe not now but I'm sure it will," replied Robin.

"So I guess we're just going to beat up anyone who runs into us" said Chopper curiously.

"Seems so," said Robin.

"Okay," replied Chopper like a child listening to his parent.

The group continued walking down the corridor until suddenly something unexpected happened.

For whatever reason, Franky tried to hit Robin with his large mechanical arms. It was only her natural instincts from her years on the run from the world government that Robin was able to avoid the massive metal hand.

"Franky what the hell are you doing," shouted Chopper angrily.

Franky's response to Chopper was to try and attack him as well. Chopper however was able to dodge Franky's attack.

"Franky what are you doing?" said Robin in both an angry and confused voice at why her nakama would attack her.

"I don't know, it's like something's controlling my movements," replied Franky who looked like he was struggling against some kind of possessed force.

Franky then sent another punch towards Robin and Chopper who both dodged.

Robin crossed her arms so that she could restrain her nakama.

"Sien Fleurs" said Robin.

Several arms bloomed around Franky and held him in tight.

"Nice Robin," commented Chopper who now was in heavy point.

Robin didn't respond to Chopper's compliment as she kept her focus on Franky.

"Thanks Robin, I don't know what's wrong with me or what's causing me to attack you guys like that," said Franky who regretted what he had done but couldn't help himself due to the unseen force controlling his movements.

Then all of a sudden Chopper then attacked Franky who because of his restraints from Robin's arms, could block or dodged the punch. Luckily however due to the fact that he was made of metal, he didn't take any damage.

"Oye reindeer gorilla what the hell. I know you're mad at me for attacking but I can't help myself," said Franky angry at the fact that Chopper would attack him when he wasn't trying to harm him or Robin.

"I don't know what's going on by I also can't control myself," said Chopper.

"You too," replied Franky.

"What the hell is going on?" said Chopper in frustration as he tried to regain control of himself.

He then punched Franky again who being unable to dodge took the blow. Several arms formed around Chopper to hold him in position.

"Thanks Robin," said Chopper thanking Robin.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to figure out what's going on," said Robin.

"Hahahahahahaha well well, what do we have here. A woman dressed as a revolutionary, a cyborg and a gorilla," said a voice down the hall.

"Who was that?" asked Chopper.

"I'd say it's probably the one who's controlling both of you," said Robin.

"If that's the case then I'll plummel him. I'll super wouldn't forgive him," said Franky angrily.

Franky then looked to the direction of the voice.

"Come on out here and face me like a man!" shouted Franky.

"Oh how scary you are. I better come out and show myself before you plummel me," replied the voice mockingly.

Franky and Chopper both gritted their teeth in anger and frustration from the person making fun of them and the fact that they couldn't do anything. Robin however had a neutral look on her face. They listened as they heard footsteps getting louder and louder indicating that the person was coming towards them.

With Nami, Sanji, Pellinopee and Maxie.

The group got some good information on the slave base they were in. All the prisoners told them what they knew ranging from a description of the base to certain routines. It was useful information that they could use to plot the breakout.

"By the way do you know who's in charge of this place? I know that Blackbeard owns this island but who did he put in charge?" asked Sanji.

"The one in charge is strong. Really strong. So strong that he is the sole reason that we can't get out," said a pirate slave.

"That man could easily kill everyone on this island by himself," said another slave.

"One guy could kill everyone on this island. Sounds like a really strong guy," noted Nami with a serious look.

"He is. Someone who is not only strong, but also ruthless and fearless. This guy has absolutely no conscience, no sense of guilt or remorse. Simply thinking about him sends chills down my spine," said the pirate slave.

"So who is he?" asked Sanji again.

"That man is none other than the Shichbukai," said the slave.

With Robin, Franky and Chopper.

Robin upon seeing the man let out a gasp.

"You - you - you are," said Robin.

And right in front of Robin, Franky and Chopper stood the one in charge of the slave camp on Kaien Kingdom.

"Donquixote Doflamingo," said Robin finally.

Cliffhanger. Robin's group has had the terrible luck of running into the powerful and dangerous Shichbukai Donquixote Doflamingo. What's going to happen to them?

This fic has reached 100 000 words. It is now one of the longest ones and despite this is has MUCH MUCH more to go. Also the pairing has been changed to Luffy & Straw Hats P since the Straw Hats are the main characters along with Luffy. Finding the fic is now also much easier.

How Robin came to the conclusion that Blackbeard is allied with the revolutionary army? Well remember Robin stated that the army met one of three conditions to have occupied the island.

The first is that Blackbeard is dead. The revolutionary army would occupy the island if Blackbeard is dead. This could happen since the revolutionary army definitely has the power to combat an emperor especially since they took out three of them. And since the world government was overthrown, the island naturally falls under revolutionary jurisdiction. However if Blackbeard was dead, the world would have known by now and since that is not the case, he is obviously still alive.

The second is that Blackbeard's men were already defeated and that the army took over the island in his place. This would make sense since they have the strength to take out Blackbeard's men. Then they would turn their attention to Blackbeard himself. But remember that the revolutionary army easily took out three emperors. Normally if someone wants to challenge an emperor, they would overthrow an island under his rule to reduce his influence and then go after the emperor himself. But this is pointless for the revolutionary army. They are so strong that they could directly challenge three emperors. So it would be better for them to just go straight after Blackbeard, instead of liberating an island and then going after Blackbeard. Since they haven't went after Blackbeard yet, then the second option can be ruled out.

The only option remaining is that the revolutionary army is allied with Blackbeard. It would explain the revolutionary army occupying the island and how Blackbeard hasn't been killed yet. They wouldn't attack Blackbeard if he's an ally obviously.

The above points are from Robin's POV and are just speculation and deduction. She simply deduced that Blackbeard is allied with the revolutionary army. She has absolutely no clue that Blackbeard is not just allied with the army, he is a part of the army. More importantly he is one of Dragon's most powerful subordinates. Remember Blackbeard was not present during the invasion of Mariejois so the world still thinks of him as an emperor, not a revolutionary.

The Straw Hats relationship with Luffy is going to be strained like never before. You could already see that the fact the he left the crew already put him on bad terms with the crew. But the fact that he is involved with people who are involved in slavery further strains they're relationship with him. This relationship is going to be strained further during the course of this fic with the breaking point leading to the inevitable epic battle between himself and his former nakama.

Sanji was able to sense that the slaves were inside the prison ward by using haki. Since they are slaves, they would be depressed, malnourished, exhausted, depressed etc. Because of this their spirits were broken meaning that their haki is weak compared to the revolutionaries. Since it was weaker than the revolutionaries, Sanji was able to deduce that they were slaves.


	27. Shichbukai Donquixito Doflamingo

**Shichbukai Donquixito Doflamingo**

Well guys the next chapter is out. Please review since it keeps me motivated.

"Donquixito Doflamingo," said Robin.

The man in question continued to look at the three Straw Hats with the same expression he always had, a big grin on his face. However unlike Luffy's grin which was warm and happy, Doflamingo's grin was evil and psychotic.

"Nico Robin, so we finally meet," said Doflamingo.

Robin didn't reply back and instead continued to look at Doflamingo. While her face was neutral, it was clear that she was worried. During her time with the revolutionary army, she was told about Doflamingo, one of the most feared pirates in the world and a powerful member of the Shichbukai. She was told that he was apparently not only extremely strong but absolutely fearless, a dangerous combination. She knew one person who had such a combination, none other than her ex captain Monkey D Luffy. He was extremely strong having defeated two members of the Shichbukai, and many other powerful foes. Also he was definitely fearless having declared war of the world government. Such a combination resulted in Luffy being an extremely dangerous foe to anyone who opposed him. However she was his nakama so she had nothing to fear. The man in front of her was a different story. She had to be extremely cautious.

Franky and Chopper looked at Robin. Her expression was calm but they were her nakama. So they could tell when she was worried. And they could easily tell that the man in front of them was causing fear in Robin, which was something.

"Robin, do you know him?" asked Franky.

Franky suspected that Robin knew the man. If not for the fact that she was very knowledgeable, then for the fact that the man was instilling fear in her.

"Yes, however only by reputation," answered Robin to Franky's question.

"He's a pirate," started Robin.

"A pirate with a former bounty of 340 million bellies," continued Robin.

"Former, then that means," said Chopper already realizing the implications of the bounty being former.

"Yes, this man is Donquixto Doflamingo, an extremely powerful and feared member of the Shichbukia," said Robin.

Franky and Chopper both had shocked faces.

"This guy," said Franky before turning to Doflamingo.

Doflamingo still had his amused expression at Robin revealing his reputation.

"If he's a Shichbukai then what's he doing here?" asked Chopper in a worried voice.

"More importantly this is bad. We never thought that we run into a Shichbukia here of all places," said Franky.

"We should run," said Chopper frightened at the prospect of facing a Shichbukia.

He had gotten stronger and braver during the two year separation but even he didn't believe he had what it took to take on a Shichbukai.

"That wouldn't work," replied Robin.

"Why?" asked Chopper.

"From what I heard about him during my time in the revolutionary army, this man is not only extremely strong, but extremely brutal. Running away from him is practically impossible," said Robin with sweat on her face.

"Then what should we do?" asked Chopper in panic.

"Isn't it obvious, we should fight," said Franky who looked ready to fight the powerful Shichbukai.

However before he could do anything he was suddenly frozen up.

"Wh – wh – what?" said Franky in shock that he couldn't move.

"Franky, what's going on?" asked Chopper seeing that his cyborg nakama couldn't move.

"I – I – I don't know. My whole body can't move," replied Franky still trying to move.

The two were interrupted by hysteric laughter. The three Straw Hats turned to the direction of the laughter to see that Doflamingo was laughing at Franky's misfortune. Furthermore his hand was out and his hand in a sort of hand sign like.

"Hahahahahaha look's like you can't do anything can you Cyborg Franky," said Doflamingo while still laughing.

"You, what did you do to Franky?" demanded Chopper.

"Me, nothing, as you could see, he's fine," replied Doflamingo mockingly.

"Quit screwing with me. What did you do to him?" demanded Chopper again.

"It's a devil fruit ability I'm assuming," replied Robin to Chopper's question.

"That's right. You catch on quick," replied Doflamingo.

"Let go of him," said Chopper who rushed towards him ready in heavy point ready to attack him.

"No Chopper, don't do it," cried out Robin in an attempt to stop her little now big doctor from doing something rash.

However it was too late as Chopper charged towards the Shichbukia in heavy point.

Suddenly he too was frozen by an invisible force.

"W – what, I – I – I can't move," said Chopper who too was trapped by an invisible force.

Doflamingo grinned at Chopper. This time he had two fingers out.

"You're quite a hot tempered gorilla aren't you. The cyborg didn't have any luck against me so it's obvious that you wouldn't either," said Doflamingo.

Robin seeing that her crewmates were in a dangerous predicament crossed her arms together to offer whatever assistance she could with her devil fruit powers.

"Seis Fl…," said Robin.

Before she could finish utter seis fleur she heard Doflamingo call out to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Doflamingo.

Robin looked at Doflamingo who himself wasn't fazed by her intense gaze.

"You who were on the run for twenty years from the world government should be smart enough to see that with the difference of power between the two of us, you couldn't do anything to me," said Doflamingo.

Robin despite wanting to help knew that he was right. This man was strong, so strong that it would probably take the entire crew to handle him. However she had to at least help her two crewmates at least.

"I see. It looks like you're right. At your level of strength we can't do much against you," said Robin.

"Robin," called out both Chopper and Franky both still unmoving due to Doflamingo.

"Well at least you have some common sense unlike those two," said Doflamingo shifting his gaze to her other two nakama.

Robin narrowed her eyes at the jab to her crewmates' current positions but knew she couldn't do anything about it. Not without the rest of the crew present.

"Now then perhaps you could tell me where the rest of your crewmates are," said Doflamingo.

"So he hasn't caught the others yet. That's good news. If we just be careful for now, then the others would rescue us," thought Robin in her mind.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

Robin decided for now the best she could do was buy some time by keeping Doflamingo occupied. Right now the crew was split up for information gathering purposes. Unfortunately the crew could only defeat Doflamingo together, which means that if he finds any of the groups, things would be very bad. So stalling him until the crew reunites would be the best decision.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Nico Robin. I know that the rest of the Straw Hats are here. After all it's well known that your crew always are together. Which means that if you three are here, then all of you are here," said Doflamingo.

"That's right, our nakama is here and they'll surely come here and rescue us," shouted Chopper.

"Yeah and they'll definitely kick your ass," shouted Franky.

"Ah, such faith in your nakama. It's good to see that the defection of your captain hasn't made the crew's faith waver in the slightest," replied Doflamingo.

Franky and Chopper both gritted their teeth in anger that the Shichbukia would use their captain's absence to insult them. Despite Luffy having left them they still saw him as nakama and even though what Doflamingo said was true, it still angered them that he would say it.

Robin herself despite her calm composure was also angry at Doflamingo but she couldn't do anything about it. Instead she opted to stay calm and think of a way of the situation that they were in.

"Yes, our bond has not faltered with Luffy's absence. In fact it has gotten stronger. And we'll surely get him back," said Robin.

"Get him back you say. Well from the look of his face from the newspaper I would say that he doesn't want to come back. He's happy as a revolutionary," said Doflamingo with his big grin.

"Luffy's our nakama and we'll definitely get him back!" shouted Chopper.

"Yeah, and let us down before I mess up you and your glasses," threatened Franky.

"Oh how scary you are threatening me like that," replied Doflamingo who obviously was not bothered by Franky.

"I'm afraid I can't have that" said Doflamingo darkly.

Robin seeing that Doflamingo was about to kill Franky crossed her arms.

"Sies Fleu," she said quickly before stopping.

"Now now I can't have you trying anything now can I," said Doflamingo who had a third finger out.

Robin realized that she was paralyzed like Chopper and Franky. Try as she might she couldn't move at all. Furthermore she couldn't use her devil fruit powers in the position that she was in.

"Robin too," said Chopper who was shocked that Robin was caught so easily.

From the time that Chopper met Robin, Robin was always someone who could get out of any situation. But right now her she was helpless in front of the man.

Robin still trying to grasp for straws looked at Doflamingo before asking.

"What is the revolutionary army doing here?" asked Robin finally.

"Hahahaha that's for me to know and for you to find out," replied Doflamingo.

"Now I'm afraid that you three are going to have to come with me," said Doflamingo to the captured three Straw Hats.

With Sanji, Nami, Pellinopee and Maxie

The two members of the Straw Hats along with the two members of Kaien kingdom walked out of the prison barracks. They were still trying to get over what they had learn't while inside the prison ward getting information from some of the prisoners inside.

"This isn't good. If what those guys said is true then things are really bad," said Nami gravely.

Sanji took a blow from his cigarette as he looked on.

"No kidding, I never would have thought things would have turned out like this," said Sanji.

Flashback

"Donquixito Doflamingo," said the slave.

Sanji, Nami, Pellinopee and Maxie all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Donquixto Doflamingo as in the member of the Shichbukai?" said Pellinopee in a shocked voice.

"The one and the same," replied another slave.

"What's a guy like that doing here?" asked Sanji.

"We don't know. All we know is that he is in charge of this slave camp," replied a slave.

"Damn, this doesn't look good. It's bad enough that this area belongs to an emperor but now we have to deal with a Shichbukia," said Sanji.

"Do you know if Doflamingo is allied with the revolutionary army?" asked Nami.

"The revolutionary army, what do they have to do with this place?" asked the slave back.

"So he doesn't know that the guys in charge of this place are actually revolutionaries," thought Nami mentally.

"I see, well then do you know if he's allied with Blackbeard?" asked Nami.

"We don't know for sure but we assume that he is. I personally cannot imagine anyone controlling Blackbeard's territory like this without being connected in some way to him," replied the slave.

"Makes sense. Taking over one of Blackbeard's territory like this is like a declaration of war on the emperor himself. No one would dare do something like that without being on his side," noted Maxie.

"Exactly. So we believe that he is in league with Blackbeard. That means that picking a fight with him would be like picking a fight with Blackbeard himself," replied the slave.

"So you didn't fight back for fear of Blackbeard," said Sanji catching on.

"Yes and no," replied the slave.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sanji.

"Well it's true that part of the reason that we don't fight back is because of fear of incurring Blackbeard's wrath but it's not the main reason. The main reason is Doflamingo himself," said the slave.

"Yeah, that guy is just so strong that he could defeat all of us with ease," said another slave.

"That Shichbukia must really be something to have all the slaves like this," remarked Sanji.

"He is. Not only is he extremely strong, but absolutely ruthless. He has no sense of guilt or even a shred of sympathy. He'll kill without hesitation if we even show the slightest signs of uprising. In fact he even kills just for fun," said the slave.

"Sounds like this guy is a real psychopath," said Sanji blowing some smoke.

"He is a complete monster," said Pellinopee angrily.

Sanji, Nami, Maxie and several of the slaves turned to her direction when they heard her angry voice.

"What kind of person takes people as slaves and rules them so cruelly. Even if there pirates they don't deserve this," said Pellinopee angrily.

"Anyway I think that in order for us to free this island we'll definitely have to defeat Doflamingo," said Sanji.

"Seems so," said Nami.

Pellinopee walked towards the nearest cell of one of the slaves.

"Don't worry. We'll free you. All of you. We'll free my island from Doflamingo's control," said Pellinopee in both a reassuring and determined voice.

Nami, Sanji and Maxie all had smiles on their faces seeing Pellinopee's resolve.

End Flashback

"I still can't believe that a Shichbukai is here of all places," said Sanji.

"Yeah no kidding. And with Luffy no longer with us, it'll be tough," said Nami.

"Don't worry Nami-san, we'll come through," said Sanji reassuringly.

"I hope your right. I know that we all have gotten a lot stronger but before Luffy was always the one to take down the really strong guys. And now that he's gone it feels like we can't win anymore," said Nami.

It was true. Before Luffy used to take on the strongest foes and the rest we're left to the crew. Back at Alabasta, Luffy took on Crocodile while the rest of the crew handled the other Baroque Works agents while at Ennies Lobby Luffy took on Lucci while the rest of the crew took on the rest of CP9. It was always like that. Luffy always took on the strongest while the rest of the crew took on the others. However Luffy wasn't here anymore.

"Nami-san, it's like you said. We've all gotten stronger. So I'm sure that even with Luffy gone, we can still take down this guy," said Sanji reassured Nami.

"Yeah you're right," said Nami who felt a lot better.

Sanji smiled before a perverted look appeared on his face.

"I made Nami-san feel better. Soon she'll come to me to always make her feel better," thought Sanji with a perverted look on his face.

"And when I make her feel better, we may just," thought Sanji as his mind wandered to him and her doing all sorts of things.

Nami seeing the look on Sanji's face had an idea what he was thinking but decided not to do anything about it.

"That idiot," said Nami irritated.

"Um everyone, are you sure that you could defeat a Shichbukai," said Pellinopee worriedly.

"Don't worry your head off. These guys are all really strong. Their going to defeat Doflamingo," said Nami reassuring Pellinopee of the crew's strength much like how Sanji reassured her.

"Anyway right now Doflamingo himself isn't what's bothering me," said Nami.

Sanji, Pellinopee and Maxie all had confused looks. That showed that they wanted to know what was confusing her.

"This island is suppose to be Blackbeard's territory. And Blackbeard has a slave concentration camp on it. Yet revolutionaries are in charge of it. Furthermore Donquixto Doflamingo is in charge of the camp." Said Nami.

"Just what is the connection between Blackbeard, Dragon and Doflamingo. What does an emperor, a revolutionary and a Shichbukai have in common," said Nami.

Sanji, Pellinopee and Maxie all had thoughtful looks just like Nami. This was all becoming a bigger mystery. Just what do these three factions all on opposing sides have in common? Why are they on this island? Why do they have a slave camp here? Why are they even working together? What do they want? So many questions revealed themselves when they agreed to liberate this island.

"Yeah this is really becoming confusing. I don't know whose the enemy, Blackbeard, the revolutionaries or Doflamingo" said Sanji.

"This is Blackbeard's territory. The slave camp is overseen by the revolutionary army. So is the one who's really taken over my island Blackbeard or the revolutionary army," asked Pellinopee?

"I'm just as confused as you are Pellinopee-sama. I always thought that Blackbeard was the one who's taken over this island. But now I don't know anymore. All I now is that someone has taken over our homeland and that they must be stopped," said Maxie in a determined voice.

Pellinopee nodded in equal determination. It didn't matter who was responsible. All that mattered was that her homeland was freed.

"Still for now we don't know what those three want. And finding out what just might be the key to freeing Kaien," said Nami.

"I think that the revolutionary army is in charge of the base only. Blackbeard however is in controll of the rest of the island. That's the best explanation that I could come up with," said Nami.

"That makes sense but it still it doesn't explain what that Shichbukai has to do with all this," said Maxie.

"I don't know but I think that since he's the strongest enemy that's currently on this island, then he's the main enemy," remarked Nami.

"So I guess all we have to do is beat him up," said Sanji.

"I don't think it's that simple but we'll have to defeat him in order to free Kaien," replied Nami.

"If that's the case then I can handle that," said Sanji pointing his thumb towards himself with a grin.

"I think it's best if we reunite with the rest of the crew and tell them all we know. After that we can decide how to proceed forward," said Nami.

"Good idea," replied Maxie.

While the four of them we're continuing to walk around they heard a group of revolutionaries talking. Deciding to hear what they have to say in case it was useful, they stayed near the group. Since they were in disguise it was easy to get close to them and listen to what they were saying.

"Did you hear?" asked the revolutionary.

"Hear what?" asked the other revolutionary.

"Three of the Straw Hat Pirates were caught," said the revolutionary.

"You're kidding right. The Straw Hats. As in the crew that was captained by Dragon-sama's son?" asked the other revolutionary in shock.

"Yes the one and the same, three of their crew has been caught by Doflamingo-sama," replied the revolutionary.

"Which three anyway?" asked the revolutionary.

"I believe that it was Devil Child Nico Robin, Cotton Candy Lover Chopper and Cyborg Franky," said the revolutionary.

"Wow so three members of the infamous Straw Hats were caught. That sure is big," replied the revolutionary.

"No way, Robin, Franky and Chopper were caught," said Nami quietly in shock.

She, Sanji, Pellinopee and Maxie continued to eavesdrop on the small group of revolutionaries.

"By the way do you know what they were here for?" asked the revolutionary.

"No but I think we're going to find out," replied the revolutionary.

"So if those three are here then do you think that the rest of the crew is here as well?" asked the revolutionary.

"Most likely. The base has already deployed troops to scan the base for any signs of the intruders," replied the revolutionary.

"Damn that means that they know we're here?" muttered Nami quietly.

"That's not good. There now going to be looking for us," said Sanji.

"I think that it's because Franky and Chopper couldn't disguise themselves that they were caught," noted Nami.

"Brooke isn't disguised as well which means that chances are he would be caught as well especially now that everyone knows that we're here," replied Sanji.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Pellinopee.

"Isn't it obvious," replied Sanji softly.

Nami, Pellinopee and Maxie turned to look at Sanji. Sanji finally looked up before shouting.

"We're going to rescue Robin-chwan!" shouted Sanji who immediately took off in a random direction looking for Robin.

"Robin-chwan!" shouted Sanji who continued running off.

"That idiot!" shouted Nami harshly at Sanji's stupidity.

The group of revolutionaries who were talking about Robin's capture saw Sanji running away while shouting "Robin-chwan" looked confused. Because of Sanji's disguise, they still didn't know that he was actually a member of the Straw Hats and instead mistook him for a revolutionary who seemed to have gone nuts.

"Hey you what are you doing?" shouted one of the revolutionaries who began running after Sanji.

"What's up with this guy," said another of the revolutionaries running behind him.

"Let's just follow him and catch him," said another.

"Damn that idiot," said Nami who began running after Sanji as well.

Maxie and Pellinopee began running after him as well.

Eventually Nami caught him with a group of revolutionaries that first spotted him.

"Listen guys I have a plan to deal with this guy," said Nami to the group of revolutionaries she caught up with.

"What is it?" asked one of the revolutionaries still running after him.

"That is all of you," said Nami who sprouted a cat like grin.

Suddenly all the revolutionaries were electrocuted and all just dropped unconscious from Nami's attack.

"Drop dead," said Nami who winked and stuck her tongue out.

She then continued running after the wayward cook.

"Robin-chwan!" shouted Sanji has he continued running in a random direction looking for his beloved Robin-chwan.

Eventually a large group of revolutionaries found him.

"Stop him!" shouted one of the revolutionaries.

However the revolutionaries just found out how futile that was as he just ran over them like a bowling ball knocking them all down. He didn't even seem to know they were there in the first place. The revolutionaries were all knocked out cold.

"Robin-chwan!" shouted Sanji again as he continued running around like a headless chicken.

"What's with this guy?" asked Maxie as he looked on astonished at Sanji's strength and stupidity.

"Long story short, he's a complete moron, especially around women," replied Nami with a large sweatdrop.

"Robin-chwan where are you?" shouted Sanji again who ran into a random building.

While running, another group of revolutionaries stood in his path. This time Sanji seemed to have snapped out of his love love rampage and finally noticed the revolutionaries in front of him.

"You what the hell do you think you're doing to the others?" demanded one of the revolutionaries.

Sanji looked confused until he realized that he was still in disguise as a revolutionary. He took the revolutionary clothes revealing himself in his usual suit.

"Man it feels good to be out of that thing," remarked Sanji.

"That's Black Leg Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates," said one of the revolutionaries.

"Of course, Doflamingo-sama caught Devil Child Nico Robin, Cotton Candy Lover Chopper and Cyborg Franky. So it's obvious that Black Leg Sanji should be here," said another revolutionary.

"He's probably here to rescue his three crewmates," said another revolutionary.

Soon Nami, Pellinopee and Maxie caught up to Sanji and saw that he was no longer in disguise.

"Sanji-san took off his disguise," said Pellinopee.

"I guess there's no helping it," remarked Nami since Sanji was exposed, then they all were exposed as well.

So Nami decided to take of her revolutionary clothes, something that was followed by Pellinopee and Maxie.

"Cat Burglar Nami of the Straw Hats. And that's princess Pellinopee of Kaien," said the revolutionary.

"What's she doing with the Straw Hats?" asked a random revolutionary.

"Who cares, she's can enemy so we have to capture here," said another revolutionary.

"Hey you shitty bastards. Where are you holding Robin-chwan?" asked Sanji.

"The Devil Child. Like we'll tell you," replied one of the revolutionary.

Sanji lit his cigarette and looked at the group. Taking a puff, he said,

"I see if that's the case then," said Sanji taking a puff of his cigarette.

Sanji then began beating up all the revolutionaries.

"You bastards, you're trying to keep Robin-chwan away from me," said Sanji angrily has he continued to beat up.

Eventually he beat up the irritating revolutionaries and continued to run ahead like a mad man.

"Robin-chwan. Where are you? You're knight is coming to save you," said Sanji as he continued running off with Nami, Pellinopee and Maxie following behind.

Sanji continued running when he stopped suddenly. The other three caught him to him and stopped in shock when they saw Sanji stop so suddenly.

"Sanji-kun why did you," said Nami before stopping her sentence upon seeing Sanji's face.

Right now he was no longer in his love love mode. Right now Sanji was serious evident by the hard look on his face and the sharp look in his eyes.

"Sanji-kun," said Nami confused before turning her attention to Sanji's line of sight.

Pellinopee and Maxie like Nami followed Sanji's line of sight to a lone figure that stood fearlessly in front of them. It was then that the three understood the reason for Sanji snapping out of his stupid love rampage and was now serious. For in front of them was none other than the one in charge of the slave camp here, the Shichbukai himself.

"Doflamingo," thought Sanji, Nami, Pellinopee and Maxie.

Oh boy, just as Robin and co got captured, Sanji and his group have the unfortunate luck of running into him as well. Please review, I love to hear them.

Doflamingo's powers are based on his fingers. He could use each finger to control an enemy. So to stop Franky, Robin and Chopper he used three fingers. He can control a total of ten people since he has ten fingers. And the Straw Hats have less than ten people so it's fine. Even then he could only control 10 people, he could easily defeat a lot more than ten people.

Sanji is an idiot and would naturally go nuts if he heard Robin got caught.

Robin was somewhat knowledgeable about Doflamingo before the time skip. However during her time with the army, she gained a lot of knowledge on the world. As a result of this, she knew quite a lot about Doflamingo to identify him and know that she wouldn't be able to defeat him. Of course Dragon made sure to keep his revolutionary status secret, not just from her but from a good portion of the army and the rest of the world. Ivankov who is dead for example would not be happy knowing that someone as ruthless as Doflamingo was his nakama. Also if the world government found out that one of their Shichbukai is a revolutionary, it would cause problems.

Likewise because of her knowledge about him, she knew that the only way to beat him is if the crew was together which was why she was employing stalling tactics to buy time.

The pirate slaves don't know that Doflamingo is allied with the revolutionary army. In fact they don't even know that the slavers are revolutionaries at all. They simply think that they are just Blackbeard's men and that they are all just wearing cloaks. Remember the revolutionary army up until the invasion was a very mysterious group and they still are. Most people don't even know what they look like so it's natural that they wouldn't know that the men are revolutionaries.

The slaves simply believe that Doflamingo is either one of Blackbeard's subordinates or is allied with him since this is one of his islands. No one not even a Shichbukia would just take over this place without dealing with Blackbeard, weather it be taking him out or allying with him.

The Shichbukai Doflamingo, the emperor Blackbeard, the revolutionary Dragon, just what is the connection between the three of them? We already know, Doflamingo is a revolutionary commander, Blackbeard is a Knight of D and Dragon is the supreme leader of the revolutionary army. However the crew doesn't know this so it is becoming a bigger mystery to them. And they have to be concerned because Blackbeard being the only living emperor is currently the strongest pirate while Dragon being the revolutionary leader is now the ruler of the world ever since the invasion. The two most powerful factions in the world are allied. Throw in a Shichbukia and you've got something big.

For now they were able to deduce that the island belongs to Blackbeard but the base belongs to the revolutionary army. This supports what Robin deduced in the previous chapter about there being an alliance between the Blackbeard Pirates and the revolutionary army. Of course they don't know the whole story. Since Blackbeard allowed the revolutionary army to construct a base, specifically a slave camp on the island then naturally there would be an alliance between the two.

Regardless of what they deduce, they can't seem to figure out what Doflamingo has to do with all this. We know that he is a revolutionary commander, but the crew doesn't.

Robin met several of the commanders, though most of the ones she met are dead after the purging of the army. She obviously never met Doflamingo. Dragon kept that secret from her for obvious reasons. She obviously never met all the revolutionary commanders since several of them such as Doflamingo are exceptionally ruthless. He naturally made sure that Robin didn't meet any of these more ruthless revolutionaries since it would make her question why Dragon would allow such people in his army. These commanders are also going to be a major antagonist group in this fic along with the Knights of D.

The Straws really have their work cut out for them. Not only are there facing the Knights of D, but also the revolutionary commanders and the army itself. Add in their own beloved captain and Dragon, the strongest being in the world, they are going to have a really tough time.


	28. Captured

**Captured**

The next chapter of One Piece Final Holy War is out. Enjoy and review.

"Doflamingo," was the collective thought that went through the minds of Nami, Sanji, Maxie and Pellinopee.

Sanji and Doflamingo stared down at each other intently though both had different expressions on their faces. Sanji had a hard focused expression while Doflamingo had an amused mocking one. The two powerful fighters continued to stare at each other while Nami, Pellinopee and Maxie also stared at the Shichbukai with focused expressions though you could find some fear on the faces of Maxie and Pellinopee. Nami however bore a serious expression on her face, one that did not have any fear. This was mostly because of the fact that she was with Sanji who was one of her strongest crewmembers. Not only that, if there was one thing she could count on, it was that Sanji would never let anything happen to her since she was a woman. That meant that she was safe, even from a foe as deadly as the one that stood in front of her and the others. There was also the fact that she conquered death on many occasions on her journey with the crew because she had her nakama. And that would not change, not even with a Shichbukai present.

"That must be him, the Shichbukai Donquixto Doflamingo," said Nami.

"That's right little girl," replied Doflamingo.

"So you're him, the one in charge of this slave camp and the one who's controlling Pellinopee-chan's kingdom," said Sanji while taking a smoke.

Pellinopee upon seeing one of the main individuals responsible for her island's crisis glared at the man with absolute hate. Maxie likewise did the same.

"It was you! You're the one responsible for all the terrible things that has happened on this island!" shouted Pellinopee.

"And if I am?" asked Doflamingo with a psychotic grin.

"Then I'm afraid that I would have to teach you not to mess with the ladies," replied Sanji threatenly.

"Ladies?" asked Doflamingo hearing the plural of lady.

"Yeah, that's right. You also captured Robin-chan and that's another reason why I have to beat the shit out of you," replied Sanji.

"Oh you mean that Devil Child Nico Robin," replied Doflamingo.

"Yeah I remember her. However I don't know why they call her Devil Child," said Doflamingo.

"After all, I showed her something that could scare even a devil," said Doflamingo ominously.

Sanji's eyes hardened at what Doflamingo was implying.

"What did you do with Robin-chan?" asked Sanji.

"Who knows. Maybe I did nothing," said Doflamingo.

"Or maybe I did something bad," said Doflamingo with a sinister grin.

Sanji hearing that lost his cool at hearing that Doflamingo must have done something to Robin and charge at Doflamingo with a kick. However Doflamingo easily sidestepped from the path of the kick dodging it effortlessly.

"This guy. He didn't even seem fazed by Sanji-kun's kick," said Nami.

"And that damn smile. It never left him," observed Nami who couldn't help but sweat a little at the enemy's overwhelming;y confident grin that reminded of her ex captain, except this one was much more sinister.

"That was scary," commented Doflamingo though his facial expression and tone of voice suggested otherwise.

"That was scary you say. Yet you have a big grin of your face as if you're having the time of your life," commented Sanji.

"You could be scared and have the time of your life," replied Doflamingo.

"Damn you quite screwing with me," said Sanji angrily who attempted another kick.

Doflamingo however effortlessly flipped away and landed behind the group. The group turned around to face Doflamingo.

"Hahahaha no need to get such a temper Black Leg Sanji," replied Doflamingo.

"You shitty bastard tell me where is Robin-chan," demanded Sanji.

"Oh don't worry about her. After all you four would be joining her soon," replied Doflamingo.

"I don't think so," said Nami suddenly.

"Huh," replied Doflamingo finally paying attention to someone other than Sanji.

"I said don't count on it," said Nami.

"Oh, and why's that Cat Burglar?" asked Doflamingo.

Nami's respone to Doflamingo was a catty smirk.

"Tell me Doflamingo have you ever experienced an indoor thunderstorm?" asked Nami.

"Huh," said a confused Doflamingo.

"It's a simple question. I said have you ever experienced an indoor thunderstorm?" asked Nami again.

"No I haven't," replied Doflamingo.

"Well if that's the case you going to experience one right now," replied Nami who's grin just got bigger.

Nami then turned her gaze above Doflamingo's head. Doflamingo himself followed Nami's gaze to see several dark thunder clouds looming dangerously above his head. He also took note of several bubbles that seemed to be floating up into the thunderclouds.

"Thunder clouds, in here. Where are they come from?" asked Doflamingo looking at the thunderclouds looming above him.

"Don't worry about that however," said Nami.

"The weather is cloudy with thunderstorms," finished Nami.

Then suddenly a bolt of lightning came from one of the clouds and struck Doflamingo.

"You were paying so much attention to Sanji-kun that you forgot that he's not the only one here. That's what you get for underestimating us," said Nami.

"Amazing, Nami-san can actually control the weather," commented Pellinopee in amazement.

The lightning bolt eventually stopped revealing that a figure was charred from the attack. Suddenly Nami's expression turned from relaxed to shock.

"What?" said Nami with horror on her face.

"It can't be," said Pellinopee who also had a look of horror.

"That's," said Maxie.

Nami's attack was successful. Unfortunately it hit the wrong person. Instead of hitting Doflamingo, it hit Sanji.

"B – Bu – But how?" stuttered Nami in confusion.

"I know I made that lightning bolt hit Doflamingo and not Sanji-kun. So why did he get hit instead?" asked Nami mentally to herself.

Nami looked worriedly at the electrocuted figure of Sanji. She knew that despite her attack being deadly, that he was fine. However she still felt terrible for attacking her own nakama like that even if it was only accidently and he was strong enough to take it. However she was more concerned about how Sanji was hit in the first place.

"I know Doflamingo couldn't have dodged it. Lighting is a thousand times faster than the speed of sound so it was impossible for him to dodge from any range much less close range like that. So why?" asked Nami in her head.

"Did I somehow miss him. But that can't be. I know my aim was accurate," thought Nami.

Sanji meanwhile struggled to get up from Nami's attack.

"Sanji-kun," called out Nami worriedly.

Sanji coughed up in pain still recovering from Nami's attack that was originally meant for Doflamingo.

"Sanji-kun, sorry. I was really aiming for Doflamingo. I don't know how I missed," said Nami apologetically.

"It's alright Nami-san. You didn't do anything wrong. That shitty bastard did something to me," replied Sanji.

"Huh," said Nami in shock.

Sanji understanding what Nami wanted to ask explained.

"That bastard did something to me that forced me to get in the way of your attack," said Sanji who explained between coughs.

"You mean he made you get attacked like that. But how?" asked Pellinopee.

Sanji let out a few coughs before deciding to answer.

"Probably from a devil fruit," replied Sanji.

"A Devil Fruit. Then what's his ability?" asked Nami looking at the smirking Shichbukai.

"I don't know but I think it allows him to control someone and make them do what you want," replied Sanji.

"Sounds like a really dangerous ability," commented Maxie.

"Yeah," replied Sanji.

"By the way Nami-san," said Sanji to Nami.

Nami hearing Sanji talking to hear turned her attention to Sanji.

"Nami-san please don't take offense to this but Robin-chan is really strong. If she was defeated by this guy then I doubt your attack would have worked on him," said Sanji.

Nami nodded in understanding not the least bit offended by Sanji''s observation. It was true. Robin was stronger than her and if she was defeated by the Shichbukai, then it was likely that she would also fall victim to him. Furthermore her attacks wouldn't do much to someone who even Robin could not overcome.

"You have good deduction skills Black Leg but I think it's time that you all reunited with your nakama," said Doflamingo to the two Straw Hats and the two members of Kaien Kingdom.

With Zoro, Ussop and Brooke.

"Man this place is huge," commented Zoro at the size of the camp.

"No kidding. It's a good thing that you're with us or else you would definitely get lost," said Ussop offhandedly.

"Shut up. I wouldn't get lost," replied Zoro angrily with a comical angry face.

"Yohohohoho unfortunately Zoro-san I'm going to have to admit that Ussop-san is right. You would definitely get lost in a place this huge," said Brooke agreeing with Ussop.

"Whatever," dismissed Zoro who did not like people commenting of his most obvious flaw that being his lack of sense of direction.

"But Zoro's right. This place is huge. How are we supposed to learn anything from a place this big," said Ussop.

"Yohohohoho that's true. I can certainly see that this place is huge. Though I don't have eyes to see. Yohohohohoho skull joke," said Brooke.

"Is this really the time and place for those?" asked Ussop the rhetorical question.

"Yohohoho certainly not Ussop-san. But if we're doing nothing but searching around, might as well have fun and enjoy ourselves," said Brooke almost sagely.

"Oh I see," replied Ussop understanding Brooke.

They continued walking down a few corridors when all of a sudden Zoro spoke up.

"Someone's coming this way," said Zoro.

"Huh Zoro how do you know?" asked Ussop.

"Haki," was Zoro's simply rely.

"Yohohohoho impressive Zoro-san. I thought only Luffy-san could use that skill," said Brooke.

"Heh, you didn't think that guy was the only one improving. Me and the dork cook can use it too. However only Luffy can use the conqueror's haki," said Zoro.

"Though I'm better with it than baka cook," said Zoro with a smirk.

Ussop and Brooke thought that while there might be truth to that statement, Zoro would never admit that Sanji was better than him at anything, especially something related to fighting.

"Speaking of which. What about the guy that's coming? Shouldn't we do something about him?" asked Ussop.

"Relax it feels like just an ordinary foot soldier. We don't have to worry about him," said Zoro.

"Yeah but don't forget that Brooke isn't disguised and when they see him, they'll know we're here," said Ussop.

"Baka, stop worrying about unnecessary things," said Zoro.

"Anyway Brooke stay here for a little while, while Zoro and I take care of our friend," said Ussop.

Brooke nodded showing that he was okay with the request.

Zoro and Ussop walked towards the man not showing any signs of hostility to better cover their identities as Straw Hats. Eventually they got close to the revolutionary and were ready to knock him out. However suddenly the revolutionary called out to them.

"You two, did you here the recent news?" asked the revolutionary suddenly.

Ussop decided that he should be the one to answer since Zoro's answer to everything was to cut everything up.

"No what is it?" asked Ussop.

"Black Leg Sanji, Cat Burglar Nami, Princess Pellinopee and another man," where captured today.

"Sanji, Nami and Pellinopee where captured. And the other guy must be Maxie. Man this isn't good," said Ussop mentally to himself.

Zoro looked at the revolutionary neutrally though it was clear that he too was interested in this news.

"Oh I see, that's pretty good that the intruders got caught," said Ussop

"Yes, that's right. That means that so far five members of the Straw Hats are our prisoners," said the revolutionary.

"Five members, that means that Robin, Franky and Chopper were caught too. Man this is really not good," thought Ussop worriedly.

"Oh five members of the Straw Hats. That means that we've almost caught the entire crew," said Ussop.

"Correct. Now only Pirate Hunter Zoro, King of Snipers Sogeking and Dead Bones Brooke still remain at large. But we'll definitely find them," said the revolutionary.

"Damnit this is bad. They know that we're here and they've already caught most of us. So right now they're looking for the remaining of us," thought Ussop to himself.

Zoro still had a neutral expression on his face.

"Oh by the way, how were they caught?" asked Ussop.

"The same way that the first group of Straw Hats were caught. Doflamingo-sama," replied the revolutionary.

"Doflamingo-sama?" said Ussop quizzically.

"Yeah Doflamingo-sama, the commander in charge of this base. Don't you know …" replied the revolutionary before stopping realizing something was wrong. Every revolutionary on the island should be aware of Doflamingo.

Ussop realizing his slip up began to sweat profusely.

The revolutionary looked at the pair suspiciously before asking.

"You too, could you take off your head gear?" asked the revolutionary suspiciously.

"Crap, we've been found," thought Ussop worriedly.

"Let's just stop playing games," said Zoro who took off his head gear.

The revolutionary gasped when he saw Zoro.

"You're …" said the revolutionary.

However before he could finish, he was promptly knocked out by Zoro. He then proceeded to take off his disguise.

"Zoro why the hell are you taking off you're disguise. We don't want them finding us," said Ussop angrily.

"What? Several of the others already got caught. So they obviously know that we're here. So no point staying in disguise," replied Zoro.

"W – We – Well that's true but," stuttered Ussop realizing that Zoro was right.

"Don't bother with things that can't be helped," said Zoro.

Ussop sighed before taking off his revolutionary disguise and was now wearing his normal clothes.

"So it seems that the others got caught. That means that we'll have to rescue them," said Brooke.

"Looks that way," said Zoro.

"But this Doflamingo guy, he must be pretty strong to be able to have captured Sanji," noted Ussop.

"We'll decide what to do about him after we rescue the others," said Zoro.

"Besides he may have been able to capture the others when they were split up but regardless of how strong he is, I'm sure we can beat him when we're together again," replied Zoro.

Ussop knew Zoro was right. It was a logical explanation. There could have been someone on the island strong enough to take down the others even Sanji. But the crew was always at its strongest when they were together. So if they were to save and reunite with the others, then they could definitely defeat this Doflamingo character.

"Alright, let's go," said Zoro out loud.

"Right," replied Ussop and Brook.

Zoro, Ussop and Brooke were running around the building taking out various groups of revolutionaries that they ran into. Eventually after a while they got outside and were repeating the same. Since they didn't know exactly where their friends were they had no choice but to check the entire base. Eventually after some searching they found a prison barracks, the same one that Nami's group visited. Knocking out the guards outside they entered the building and were greeted by the sight of pirate slaves inside holding cells.

"What is this place?" asked Ussop.

"I'm guessing that this is where they keep the slaves," replied Zoro.

"Look there all pirates," noted Brook.

"Well we were told that the slaves are pirates so this should be no surprise," said Zoro.

"Hey that's Pirate Hunter Zoro. And that skeleton must be Dead Bones Brooke," said a slave.

"There members of the Straw Hats," said another slave.

"They must be the nakama of the other group that was here," said another slave.

"Other group, what are they talking about?" asked Ussop.

"Doesn't matter, we're here to save the others," said Zoro.

Brooke and Ussop nodded together in agreement.

"You guys if this is where they keep the slaves, then chances are this may be where they're keeping the others," said Ussop.

"I think you're right Ussop-san. Then perhaps we should split up and find the others," said Brooke.

"Good idea," replied Ussop.

Unfortunately Zoro got what Ussop was saying a little too well and was running off on his own already. Unfortunately he was running back outside.

"What the hell Zoro, you're going back outside," shouted Ussop in amazement at Zoro's terrible direction such that his eyes were bulging out.

Zoro turned around to look at Ussop when he finally got a good luck at his surroundings. He realized that he by accident had run back outside. Zoro began grumbling and turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"Grrr damnit," cussed Zoro whose face was still red.

"Me and Zoro will go together. I have to be here to make sure that he wouldn't get lost," said Ussop.

Zoro grumbled not wanting to admit his terrible sense of direction.

"I see well then I'm off," said Brooke.

A slave who was asleep in his cage woke up when he noticed the three people inside. He immediately knew who they were. They were members of the Straw Hats. More importantly they were the nakama of the other pirates who were here.

"Hey you three," called out the pirate slave.

Zoro, Ussop and Brooke turned towards the direction of the voice only to see that it came from one of the slaves inside a cell.

"You three are members of the Straw Hats aren't you," said the slave.

"Yeah what of it?" asked Zoro rudely not wanting to deal with this.

"Oye Zoro, we don't have time for this. We have to rescue the others," said Ussop urgently.

"I can help you rescue your nakama," said the slave.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro curiously finally giving his attention to the slave.

"Oye Zoro we have to go," pleaded Ussop again.

"Black Leg Sanji and Cat Burglar Nami. Along with a man and woman. I can help you save them," said the slave.

Ussop stopped his pleading to Zoro to look at the man.

"Wait you met Nami, Sanji, Pellinopee and Maxie?" asked Ussop.

"Yes I have. They came in here looking for information," replied the slave.

"That must have been before they were caught," said Brooke.

"They were in here looking for information and that woman promised to set us free. Not Cat Burglar Nami, the other one," said the slave.

"Must be Pellinopee. Anyway since she promised then we have no choice but to help here," said Zoro.

"That's true since we promised to help here. And a promise is a promise," said Brooke.

"I can help you. I may be a slave but I do have some knowledge of this place. So I can help you find them," said the slave.

Zoro looked at the man in the eye to see his resolve and how honest he was. He found that the pirate was completely honest and would stick to his word.

"Alright, we'll set you free and in exchange you'll help us free our crew and everyone else," said Zoro.

"Thank you," replied the slave.

Zoro easily cut through the cell bars free the slave.

"Thank you. I'm Flint by the way" said the slave finally introducing himself.

"We'll then Flint, let's get going," said Zoro.

The pirate slave now known as Flint, nodded his head.

"Alright," replied Flint.

The group along with Flint we're about to leave the barracks when another slave called out to them.

"Hey wait a minute what about us?" shouted a slave.

"Yeah you can't just leave us here," said another slave.

"We'll help you guys later. But first we have to save our nakama," shouted Zoro back.

The four men then left the prison barracks to find the captured members of the Straw Hats.

Well that's that. Another chapter over. As usual some notes and explanations.

First Robin, Chopper and Franky were captured by Doflamingo. Now Nami, Sanji, Pellinopee and Maxie are too. Only Zoro, Ussop and Brook are left to break them out.

Someone mentioned in a review when Luffy will next appear. Well to tell the truth. You'll have to wait a good while. I've already decided when he'll appear. But that is quite a bit from now. He'll reunite with his nakama a few more times before the epic final battle between himself and his crew. After that he'll be appearing much more frequently.

Spoiler alert. The crew is going to take down the majority of the Knights, commanders and other revolutionaries that are enemies to the crew. Luffy would be the one to take down Blackbeard, Ren and possibly Dragon himself. He is a main character, just that for now he won't be appearing. However there will be numerous references made to him and more of his past will be revealed.

I'm sure most of you realize that this is going to be an extremely long fic. Despite it being more than 100 000 words, the Straw Hats have yet to meet any of the Knights. So far they've only met one commander, Doflamingo.

How was Doflamingo able to dodge Nami's attack. While Doflamingo was busy mocking Sanji, Nami was quietly making thunderclouds. When she was done did Doflamingo finally pay attention that there were thunderclouds above his head. However Doflamingo is not a fool, he's a Shichbukai and revolutionary commander. Something like that wouldn't work on him. He used his devil fruit powers to make Sanji intercept the thunderbold. Thus Sanji got shocked instead of Doflamingo.

Robin is obviously stronger than Nami. So if Robin could not do anything to Doflamingo, then neither can Nami. So her attack wouldn't have worked no matter what.

The revolutionary army now has seven prisoners. Five are members of the Straw Hats and the other two are members of Kaien Kingdom.

Doflamingo is strong and he could definitely beat the Straw Hats when they are separated. But when they are together, even he cannot overcome them.

The slave that Nami's group interrogated was Flint. Since he's a slave then he does have some idea of the layout of the base. So naturally he can act as a guide for Zoro and the others to find and free their captive nakama.

Most of the prisons and chains are not made of sea stone. Sea stone is only used when they slaves have devil fruit abilities or are very strong. Sea stone is valuable and rare so they are not going to waste it on every single slave on the base. Just devil fruit ones and one strong enough to break through the chains. As a result Zoro was easily able to cut the bars and free Flint since he is neither a devil fruit user nor very strong.


	29. Conversation With A Shichbukai

**Conversation With A Shichbukai**

The next chapter is out. This chapter features quite a bit of revelations along with a bit of LuffyxNami and LuffyxRobin moments from the two women so you should enjoy it. The revelations can be a bit complicated to understand so I've added a lot of notes at the end of the chapter to explain most of them. It is highly recommended that you read the end of chapter notes to understand this chapter better. Enjoy and I hope to see plenty of reviews.

"Wakey, wakey my little intruders," said a sarcastic mocking voice.

Seven figures who by no means were asleep glared at the voice in response. It was obvious that they were not asleep and that the person was just asking them to "wakey, wakey" to mock them. The seven figures were none other than the captured members of the Straw Hats along with the two members of Kaien Kingdom. All seven of them wanted to do something however they were all in sea stone chains so they were helpless at the moment.

"Bastard," cursed out Sanji to the mocking figure infront of him.

"Oh is that anyway to speak to the person who has captured you all?" replied Doflamingo.

The figure revealed to have been Doflamingo continued to give them that big annoying psychotic grin of his. All seven of them during their brief time in the base began to absolutely loathe that grin. For it was the grin that belonged to not only the man who enslaved the island of one of their friends, but also the one who captured them all.

Nami glared at the man but decided to try her luck.

"Let us out of here now," demanded the orange haired navigator.

Doflamingo didn't answer for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"Hahahahaha, your one interesting girl. Demanding that I do something like that considering the situation you're all in. And doing it in such a bold way. What an interesting woman," remarked Doflamingo.

"You better pray that I don't get out of here because I'll beat that annoying smirk off your face," shouted an angry Franky.

"Ohhhh I'm so scared. But if you get out of here I'll just put you back in. You couldn't do anything to me before and you certainly can't do anything to me now," replied Doflamingo.

Franky gritted his teeth in anger knowing that he was right. Like it or not, the man was a powerful member of the Shichbukai who overpowered him, Robin and Chopper with ease despite all of them being strong. Even worse he defeated Sanji who was a monster and from the looks of him, he defeated Sanji without sustaining any injuries. The man was a monster. But that didn't mean that he would just sit by and let the bastard mock him and his crew.

"Bastard just wait till I get out and then you wouldn't be smiling anymore," shouted Franky angrily.

Maxie and Robin had neutral looks on their faces while Sanji and Nami both had angry looks. Chopper however had a worried look due to the situation that they were in. Pellinopee however was glaring angrily at the man in charge of the revolutionary base that was currently on her island, the one used to keep it under Blackbeard's control and the one who turned her island into a slave base. Doflamingo saw her angry gaze and turned to her.

"What? You look like you have something to say" said Doflamingo.

"You, you're a monster," shouted Pellinopee.

Doflamingo just looked at her with his ever present grin.

"You're the one responsible for all this. You're the one who made my kingdom into a slave camp," said Pellinopee angrily.

"Well, you're partially correct. This kingdom does belong to Blackbeard so you could say that is was really him. I'm only just in charge of it," replied Doflamingo.

"It doesn't matter. You're the one that made everyone here into slaves. You're the one that ruined their lives," said Pellinopee.

"What are you getting so upset about? It's not like any of the slaves are citizens from you're kingdom…" replied Doflamingo before being cut off by Pellinopee.

"They're still slaves. And you're using my kingdom to keep them like that," said Pellinopee.

"My kingdom, you're using my kingdom to engage in something as vile as slavery. How on earth do you expect me to accept that?" said Pellinopee.

"All the slaves are pirates. The same blood thirsty pirates who like to wreck lives without a second thought. What's so wrong about making them slaves?" asked Doflamingo.

"They're human beings. And no one deserves to be treated like that. To be a slave to another," replied Pellinopee.

"Oh please you're just a foolish little girl," replied Doflamingo.

"You wouldn't get away with this you," said Pellinopee.

"Hahahaha, you really are a foolish girl. And just how do you expect to stop me?" asked Doflamingo.

"I'll stop you somehow. Just you wait," said Pellinopee defiantly.

"Oh, how poetic. The brave young princess trying so desperately to save her home. It almost brings tears to my eyes," said Doflamingo sarcastically.

"Like you have any tears at all bastard," replied Pellinopee angrily.

"Hahahaha how right you are. And that's some language you have there for a princess," said Doflamingo.

"But it's actually amusing. A weak little princess trying so desperately to save her homeland. It's so laughable," mocked Doflamingo.

All the Straw Hats had darkened looks on their faces as they listened to Doflamingo mock their friend. It was bad enough that he took over their friend's homeland but to mock and taunt her when she was trying so hard to save it was absolutely unforgivable. Yet despite all the rage they had, it paled compared to what Pellinopee felt at the moment.

Pellinopee faces had multiple expressions on it. She looked like she wanted to cry and break down at Doflamingo's taunting words at her weakness. At the same time she also had a silently angry look whereby she was enraged yet could do nothing about it. There was also despair, despair that her homeland would never be free of its dark rule.

Doflamingo seeing the look on her face smiled sadistically and decided to taunt and mock her even further for his own amusement.

"How does it feel little princess, how does it feel?" asked Doflamingo.

Pellinopee focused her attention back to Doflamingo upon hearing his question.

"How does it feel knowing that no matter what you do, your kingdom would forever be under our control?" Doflamingo questioned.

Pellinopee's response to the question was to look down at the floor.

"How does it feel knowing that your kingdom would be the setting where many would become slaves under us?" asked Doflamingo

Pellinopee began gritting her teeth and tears began forming in her eyes.

"How does it feel knowing that you can do absolutely nothing about it?" asked Doflamingo.

At this point Pellinopee was now openly crying at Doflamingo questions which struck her soul. She knew the answers to those questions and the answers made her heart ache in pain, made her eyes tear and her soul cry. Her grieving was however interrupted by a loud banging. She and Doflamingo both turned her attention to the source of the banging to see Sanji kicking the cell. However it was no use as the particular prison cell that they were in was made of seastone.

"You bastard. You made Pellinopee-chan cry. I swear that when I get out of here I'm going to kick the shit out of you for making a lady cry," said Sanji angrily.

"And how are you going to do that? Last I checked you tried that already and look at where you are now," rebutted Doflamingo.

Sanji gritted his teeth in frustration knowing that he was right. He wanted to beat him up the first time he met him because he was the one in charge of this camp, however he was quickly subdued. But that didn't change the fact that he wanted to kick him for making tears form in Pellinopee's eyes. Weather he was defeated or not, whether the man infront of him was a Shichbukai, weather he was insanely strong, all that didn't matter. For him, anyone who causes tears to form in the eyes of a lady would not get away from his wrath. However right now, he couldn't break out of the cage that they were all trapped in.

"Dammit this cage is really tough," remarked Sanji.

"It's probably made of sea stone. Meant for stronger prisoners or those with devil fruit abilities," noted Robin.

"Good deduction Nico Robin, as expected of you," said Doflamingo.

Robin then looked at Doflamingo with a calculating gaze.

"You sound as if you know me," said Robin.

"Of course I know you. The entire world knows you after the Ohara incident," said Doflamingo.

Robin's eyes darkened at the mention of her destroyed homeland. The mere mention of it always brought back terrible memories. However Doflamingo's next words brought her out of her reminiscing.

"However you are well known in the revolutionary army," said Doflamingo.

"The revolutionary army," said Robin.

"Of course, Robin was a part of the revolutionary army for two years. So of course they would know her," said Chopper.

"Well that's true, but that's not what I meant," said Doflamingo.

"So what do you mean?" asked Franky.

"Well you see the revolutionary army originally wanted to recruit Nico Robin here," said Doflamingo.

"What!" said Ussop in shock.

"No way," said Sanji in equal shock.

"The revolutionary army wanted to recruit Robin, but why?" asked Nami in shock.

"Well the revolutionary army is always looking for new recruits and Nico Robin here was actually the perfect candidate for the army," said Doflamingo.

"In fact had she been successfully recruited when she was much younger, she would have been much stronger," said Doflamingo.

"I would even go as far as to say she would have been a revolutionary commander by now," said Doflamingo.

All the Straw Hats along with Pellinopee and Maxie had surprised looks on their faces.

"Oh come on. Don't give me that look, it's not so hard when you think about it. Had she joined the army at a young age, she would have spent a long time on the front lines. Her power would have grown and she probably would have certainly made commander, both due to her strength as well as loyalty to the army and to Dragon-sama," said Doflamingo.

Each of the Straw Hats had to admit to themselves that what Doflamingo said did make some sense. Robin was certainly a strong fighter due to her devil fruit abilities. Had she joined the army, she would have gotten much stronger and become a commander as Doflamingo had said.

"Tell me Doflamingo, that can't be the only reason that Dragon wanted to recruit me," asked Robin.

"Oh but what do you mean?" asked Doflamingo.

"What I mean is that just because Dragon wanted new recruits couldn't have been the only reason for wanting me to join the army? So tell me what was Dragon's real reason," asked Robin.

Doflamingo looked at her for a few seconds before deciding to answer.

"Well you're certinaly right Nico Robin. It's due to your Devil Fruit powers," said Doflamingo.

"My devil fruit powers, what does Dragon want them for?" asked Robin.

"Do you really have to ask? You have a very formidable devil fruit. The ability to create any body part anywhere. That is certainly a strong and handy ability. After all you could quickly disable a large force with that ability as well as provide excellent means of spying," explained Doflamingo.

Robin and all the Straw Hats understood what Doflamingo was talking about. Robin has used her devil fruit powers to easily break the spines of multiple enemies at once. Also she could create eyes and ears in less conspicuous locations where she could spy on people. She never really thought about it until Doflamingo brought it to her attention, but her devil fruit was an extremely useful one. Robin though didn't show it felt a lot of pride due to her abilities.

"In fact your unique devil fruit could actually overcome other devil fruit users except for logias. Using your powers you could easily restrain a paramecia or zoan fruit user. The same could be said for none devil fruit users. Of course if the person has sufficient strength, they could easily break out of your hold," explained Doflamingo.

All of them once again knew what he was talking about. It did make sense when they thought about it. It could restrain anyone, ability user or not provided the person didn't have enough strength to break out. For a brief second, Robin remembered a brief battle that she and Chopper fought on Thriller Bark against a zombie containing Zoro's shadow. It did show that sufficient strength and raw power could overpower her own abilities.

"Had you joined the army, the battles you would experience would have made you much stronger and that power of yours would have been much greater. You would have been much stronger and capable of using that unique ability of yours to hold down even physically strong enemies. You would have even been able to use haki to not only increase the power of your devil fruit, but to restrain logia users as well," explained Doflamingo.

"Of course even if you couldn't get stronger, your other skills would have still made you an valuable asset to the revolutionary army," said Doflamingo.

"I guessing you mean the skills that I have gained while on the run from the world government. The skills of being able to escape any situation and maneuver through any obstacle to achieve a goal. I'm guessing you referring to those skills, am I right Doflamingo?" said Robin.

"That's right. Those skills would have made you an extremely valuable asset to the army. I'm sure you could understand why," said Doflamingo.

Robin and the rest of the group didn't answer but they knew that those abilities would be extremely useful to absolutely any group or organization. And for the revolutionary army which was a worldwide organization, information was critical. And Robin was an expert at collecting information.

"Of course you wouldn't have made commander in that case since your strength would have been in espionage, not battle," said Doflamingo.

"You know it's interesting actually. Had we recruited you when you at a young age, you would have been a much stronger fighter. But since we didn't you instead gained incredible information gathering abilities," said Doflamingo.

"However both are extremely coveted abilities, so regardless of whichever you had, or whatever the time of your recruitment, you would have still been a valuable individual to the army," said Doflamingo.

"But despite all the skills and abilities you have that is not the main reason why Dragon-sama wanted you," said Doflamingo.

"Then why did Dragon want me?" asked Robin.

"It was because of your past," said Doflamingo.

"My past," repeated Robin with a bead of sweat coming down her side.

"You mean Dragon wanted my ability to read the poneglyphs," asked Robin.

"Oh no that's not it. While the prospect of having the ancient weapons is great and all it is not the reason Dragon-sama wanted you," said Doflamingo.

"Then what is it that Dragon wanted from me?" asked Robin again.

"Like I said before it's your past. You see your homeland was completely destroyed by the world government when they unleashed the Buster Call upon it. So it's natural that you would hold great hatred for the world government. And since the revolutionary army's goal was to overthrow the world government, then it would make sense that you would join us," said Doflamingo.

"So the revolutionary army wanted Robin to join because of her hatred for the world government," stated Zoro.

"You bastards were going to use Robin-chan's past for your own cause," said Sanji angrily.

"Use her, oh no, that's not it. You see because she hated the world government, she naturally help us of her own free will," said Doflamingo.

"The revolutionary army would have welcomed anyone who has had a past like hers with open arms. Regardless of any skills or powers she possessed, she would have certainly been devoted to us. And for the army that is the most important thing, loyalty. You see even if you possessed all the power and skills in the world, it would have been pointless if you abandoned or betrayed the army. However because of Robin's past she would have been absolutely loyal to us," explained Doflamingo.

Robin and the crew were silent as they tried to take all what Doflamingo said in. However it did not really bother them. What Doflamingo said did make sense and his explanations as to why the army wanted Robin made complete sense so it did not bother them at all. And besides the fact that the army wanted to recruit Robin, the Shichbukai didn't say anything that they already didn't know. What Doflamingo said, they already knew, it was simply that they never really thought about it until now.

"So since you knew that Dragon wanted me to join the revolutionary army, then that must mean that you're a revolutionary also," concluded Robin.

"That's right, specifically I'm a revolutionary commander," said Doflamingo.

"That Shichbukai is a revolutionary commander. That explains why he is in charge of all these revolutionaries," said Franky.

"He's just like that other Shichbukai Bartholomew Kuma," said Chopper.

Each of the Straw Hats thoughts went back to the conversation they had with Franky during their descent to Fishman Island.

Flashback

Kuma appeared infront of Rayliegh during his sword duel with Admiral Kizaru.

"I work for the revolutionary army," whispered Kuma to the former first mate of the Roger Pirates.

Rayliegh narrowed his eyes his attention being diverted from Kizaru to Kuma.

"Since I have a connection to them, I want to let them get away from here," revealed Kuma.

End Flashback

"Oh well me and Kuma are different. While it's true that both of us are revolutionary commanders who joined the ranks of the Shichbukai, we are still very much different," said Doflamingo.

"Tell me then revolutionary Doflamingo, why did the revolutionary army take over this island?" asked Pellinopee.

"Well we just needed to build a base on this island, that's all," was Doflamingo's island.

"That's it, a base, that's it. That's why you took over my island. That's why you enslaved all those pirates," shouted Pellinopee.

"What, they're just pirates. Besides it's not like we took any of the citizens of Kaien and made them slaves," replied Doflamingo.

"That still doesn't excuse what you people did," shouted Pellinopee back.

"We do need some labor to construct the base. And pirates make the best form of labor. After all it's easy to collect them, they're cheap, they always available and best of people, people don't like them," said Doflamingo.

The Straw Hats all had hardened gazed at the Shichbukai now revealed as revolutionary commander. What he just said was an excuse to justify slavery. It doesn't matter in what shape or form, slavery was something they would never ever accept.

"Since the revolutionary army are the new rulers of the world, then naturally we have to keep the people safe by removing pirates. We are removing them and putting them to better use," said Doflamingo.

The Straw Hats didn't think it was possible for them to hate this man anymore than they already do, however they found they did. They hated people who did things for the "greater good." It was always terrible and only benefitted themselves. They hated people like that. The fact that the man was using slavery as an excuse for the greater good angered them greatly and their hatred for the grinning Shichbukai revolutionary increased.

"You guys are no better than the Tenryuubito," snarled Nami.

"Oh please, don't lump us in the same catergory as them. They do it just for fun, we do it with purpose," countered Doflamingo.

Nami wanted to argue but knew it was pointless. Arguing with a man like him was pointless, they would never listen to anything other than the greater good. So she kept her mouth shut.

"I have one more question," said Robin.

Doflamingo then turned his attention to Robin.

"What is it?" asked Doflamingo.

"What is the connection between the revolutionary army and Blackbeard of the four emperors?" asked Robin.

The Straw Hats had their undivided attention to Doflamingo while he himself was no longer smiling as if in thought.

After a few moments of contemplating, Doflamingo finally answered.

"Alright, I'll tell you since it wouldn't make a difference," Doflamingo finally answered.

All the Straw Hats were focused on what Doflamingo had to say as this was undoubtedly important information. Pellinopee and Maxie were also equally as focused on the Shichbukai revolutionary.

"The fact is that the Blackbeard is actually in an alliance with the revolutionary army," said Doflamingo dropping the bombshell.

Of course that was only the half truth. The actual truth was that Blackbeard was a revolutionary himself. One of the elite revolutionaries, one of the Knights of D. Of course Doflamingo wouldn't reveal that to the Straw Hats as that would be too much. Besides there was no need to reveal too much, saying that Blackbeard and Dragon were allied was enough to satisfy all the Straw Hats curiosity about all the events that have happened so far. No need to give them the whole truth, especially to someone like Robin who could turn any bit of information against them.

"T – tha – that's," stuttered Franky.

"Any alliance between those two," gasped Nami.

"Blackbeard and Dragon, working together," said Chopper flabbergasted.

Sanji, Pellinopee and Maxie also had deeply concerned expressions at this big news. Even Robin, who is known to hide her emotions very well could not do anything but gasp in absolute shock and horror at what Doflamingo just said. And no one could blame her or anyone reacting the way they did. The two most powerful men in the world, in an alliance. Blackbeard, one of the four great emperors of the sea, and Dragon the powerful leader of the revolutionary army. For the two of them to form an alliance, that could very well spell the end of the world.

"So that's it, that's why revolutionaries are occupying one of Blackbeard's islands," said Robin grimly.

"Right you are Nico Robin," said Doflamingo.

"So what do each of them gain from this alliance?" asked Robin trying to gain some insight as to the purpose of this unholy alliance.

"It's simple. Blackbeard allows the revolutionary army to construct bases on his territories as well as allow them unrestricted access into his territories along with an unlimited supply of pirate slaves for the army to use. In exchange Dragon will help Blackbeard become the king of the pirates," said Doflamingo.

Robin was silent thinking about what she just heard.

"I see, so that explains it," said Robin.

"You know during my time with the revolutionary army I noticed something was off about Dragon. Like he didn't seem like the ideal crusader, like there were fleeting moments when he seemed darker, almost evil. However I did make anything out of them. But for all purposes, I absolutely never saw this coming," said Robin.

Then Robin's gaze hardened.

"It seems that Dragon has really been keeping a lot of secrets from me," said Robin with her gaze hardened.

"You seriously didn't expect Dragon-sama to just go revealing all his secrets do you. Especially to someone who was not even part of the army, never mind the fact that you are the nakama of his son," said Doflamingo.

"So why did Dragon ask me to join then when he did? I understand why he would have wanted to have me before I joined Luffy's crew. But why after I became one of the Straw Hats. Surely he must have known that I would never leave Luffy and my nakama," asked Robin.

"Well that was because Dragon-sama originally wanted Luffy himself to join. However he was too committed to his nakama. So he instead wanted to go with the next best thing, an alliance," said Doflamingo.

"An alliance," said Robin curiously.

"That's right. If he couldn't get Luffy to join, then an alliance was the next best thing. Dragon-sama knew that Luffy was destined for greatness so it would be in his best interest to have an alliance with him. And as to how he would get the alliance with his son, that's where you came in Nico Robin," explained Dragon.

Robin was silent as she listened to what Doflamingo was saying. The rest of the group also paid attention to all this.

"You see it was Dragon-sama's hope that when you temporarily joined, that he would gain your trust. When you eventually returned to your crew, you would spread a good word about him to Luffy. In fact he was hoping that you would even convince him to have an alliance when the time was right. The whole you being the light of the revolution thing was simply to appeal to you to join," explained Doflamingo.

Robin remembered her being called the Light of the Revolution. She however couldn't believe that the title was simply a stepping stone for Dragon to get to her captain.

"Of course, Dragon-sama never anticipated Luffy joining on his own. Now instead of simply an alliance, Luffy actually became an elite revolutionary. So having you join was a waste of time," said Doflamingo.

Sanji silently listened to everything Doflamingo was saying and with each word his anger grew. He believed women should be treated like queens, not used and manipulated like pawns like what the army had done to Robin. It filled with anger to hear that the army was going to use Robin for their own purposes, first as a soldier and then to get to Luffy. He restrained himself from lashing out because he knew that it was pointless because of the sea stone cell and chains surrounding him.

"Bastards, that's what all of you are bastards," said Sanji with quiet anger as his eyes were shadowed.

Doflamingo turned his attention from Robin to Sanji.

"How dare you attempt to use Robin-chan like that. You guys are no different from the world government," shouted Sanji unleashing his fury.

"That's right, you guys are just manipulative assholes who don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want," shouted Chopper also in fury at hearing how they wanted to use Robin.

"You claim to be liberators, but your just conquerors," said Nami.

"Yeah," agreed Franky.

Robin could not believe that she was manipulated so easily. Usually she was the one doing the manipulating, however because Dragon was Luffy's father, she thought that he could be trusted. How wrong she was. Robin then paused for a few moments to think about her time in the army. Specifically the time with Dragon. For all intent he always seemed to have good intentions. And even though she was not an expert in reading people the way Luffy could, she still has some skills in it due to her years on the run from the world government. So even she could tell that Dragon was not the pure hearted individual like his son.

Thinking about Luffy made her heart ache. She absolutely missed the handsome young man who freed her from her past. She missed him so badly that she wanted to cry at times. Even though all her nakama were precious to her, Luffy was different. He was her most precious person and he gave her happiness. It was hard to believe that such an angel like Luffy was related to a devil like Dragon. She also could not believe that he would join such a person. Immediately thinking about that there was one more question she had to ask.

"Does Luffy know about all this?" asked Robin.

Nami, Sanji, Franky and Chopper heard the question and once again had their undivided attention at the Shichbukai. This was what it came to, perhaps the reason they agreed to this in the first place, to get information on their captain. And that question that Robin asked, had all the answers they wanted. They wanted, no they needed to hear the answer. All of them wanted to know the answer though Nami more so than Sanji, Franky and Chopper. She like Robin wanted Luffy back the most. She wanted her savior, hero and friend back so that she could apologize and express how sorry she was for snapping at him like that. But before something like that she needed to hear the answer to Robin's question. The question itself was did Luffy know about all that was going on. All of them wanted to know.

Even though all of them wanted to know, they all already knew. The answer to it was no. Luffy would never approve of taking slaves even pirate ones. He would never team up with someone who was connected to the man who started the War of the Best two years ago when he defeated and captured Luffy's brother, Fire Fist Ace. There was no way that Luffy would join. Which meant that Dragon tricked him into doing all this.

Meanwhile Doflamingo decided to answer the question carefully because he knew that Luffy was the single most valuable person in the entire army so he need to handle the answer carefully.

"Who knows," was Doflamingo's answer.

"Don't lie to us. We know Dragon tricked him. He would never approve of slavery. And he'd never join a group allied to Blackbeard," said Nami angrily.

"That's right. We don't know what lies you told him but we'll get him back," said Chopper.

"This is all the proof that we need to get him back," said Franky.

Doflamingo was silent. Then he started laughing softly. All of a sudden his laughter turned into full blown hysterics. It was as if what Nami, Chopper and Franky said was the funniest thing he ever heard.

"What's so damn funny?" asked Franky.

"Hahahahaha, I'm sorry. It's just that what you said was so funny. Get him back. Hahahaha," laughed Doflamingo.

"And what's so funny about that?" asked Robin who inside was angry at Doflamingo mocking her nakama about getting their captain back.

"You assume that he wants to come back," said Doflamingo with an evil grin,

"W – w – what do you mean," stuttered Nami.

She was so focused on getting him back, that the thought of him not wanting to return never crossed her mind, not since they found out about him being in the army in the first place.

"You assume that he wants to come back. But why should he. With the army, he became stronger than ever before. With the army he was able to avenge his brother's death. With the army he can become something more than just something petty as the Pirate King," said Doflamingo.

Nami's face was fill of anger. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was mocking someone's dreams. And that especially applied to her nakama. Even more so, in the case of her beloved captain. She was not the only angry, Robin was also angry for the same reasons as Nami. She didn't like anyone mocking the dreams of her nakama, but Luffy was a special person to her as well. Sanji, Franky and Chopper also were angry at the insulting of their captain's dream. Maxie and Pellinopee didn't really know what was going on but even they never approved of something like mocking someone's dream.

"Pirate King. Please that is just some title the world gave to a highly successful pirate. Even though he is the king of the pirates, a pirate is still a pirate. Luffy being part of the army could become something more than that. Something where his name will live on forever, something where he could right the wrongs of the world, something where he could make the world a better place. He can become an emperor," said Doflamingo.

"Emperor, what do you mean? Obviously becoming Pirate King, is better than being an Emperor?" asked Franky.

"I wasn't referring to Emperor of the sea. I was referring to something else entirely. However for Luffy it would also mean putting his past behind him," said Doflamingo.

"His past," said Nami curiously.

"That's right. Luffy has a dark past. A past that none of you are aware of and that haunts him to this very day. By joining us he can finally conquer it," said Doflamingo.

"Whatever happened to him in his past doesn't matter, we can help him face it. He's our nakama. You just tricked him into joining for your own purposes," said Nami defiantly.

"You see you just said it. It doesn't matter. It shows that you don't care about your captain's past so you don't care about him," said Doflamingo grinning.

"We care about him. He helped us face each of our pasts. And we would help him overcome his," shouted Chopper.

Sanji and Franky didn't say anything however they didn't need to. It was obvious they agreed and angry at the Shichbukai not only mocking their captain, but insulting their bonds with him.

"We've all had difficult pasts. But if there is one thing he showed us, is that nakama can overcome anything. No matter how horrible your past is, your nakama will always overcome it," said Robin wisely.

She could personally attest to that face. She had the entire world wanting her dead. However the crew, a small handful of people were willing to fight the world for her. She owed them everything. She owed him everything.

"Keep telling yourself that. But compared to the might of the revolutionary army, your just a couple of insects waiting to be squashed. Your power is nothing compared to theirs," said Doflamingo.

The Straw Hats were silent. However they were by no means intimidated by Doflamingo's description of the revolutionary army. They have been overcoming the odds ever since they joined Luffy and they would certainly overcome the army to save him.

"And before you go thinking that you have overcome many strong forces in the past, here is something to think about. Back then you had your captain's power on your side. Now you no longer have his power," said Doflamingo.

Doflamingo's statement did have an effect on the Straw Hats. He was right. When they fought against the entire Baroque Works lead by a Shichbukai, they had Luffy on their side. When Skypia was about to be destroyed by the insane god Enel, Luffy was there. When they faced off against Ennies Lobby, against CP9 and the Buster Call, they had Luffy. When they were about to be condemned to spending the rest of their lives in the shadows on Thriller Bark, Luffy was present. All those times when the odds seemed impossible, seemed hopeless, when death seemed imminent, they were able to keep on going because of their captain's strength. It was that unshakable determination that kept them going during all the times of crises. Now he wasn't here anymore to give them guidance.

Seeing the doubt begin to show itself on the faces of the Straw Hats, Doflamingo felt he was winning and decided to press the issue further.

"And that same power is now serving us. How could you guys hope to defeat someone whom has overcome so much in the past?" asked Doflamingo sadistically.

This made the Straw Hats think even more. Without his strength they may not have what it took to handle the might of the revolutionary army. In fact now they may actually have to face Luffy. The same Luffy who they consider nigh invincible, how could they hope to defeat someone like him? But then they remembered, he wasn't with them because of the army. They took him away from them. They took their nakama away from them. And no matter what, no matter how strong the enemy was or how weak they were, they would never abandon their nakama. They would not abandon Luffy. They may have been weakened from Luffy's defection while the army may have increased in strength but they would not leave him. They would get him back.

"Doflamingo, you can say whatever you want. But you don't know us," said Nami.

Doflamingo lost his smile when he heard Nami.

"No matter what, we wouldn't let you guys have Luffy. We will save him both from Dragon and from himself," said Nami with her eyes shadowed by her hair.

She then showed her face, her eyes not full of despair but of determination.

"We will save Luffy," said Nami determinedly.

The rest of the Straw Hats all had determined faces like Nami showing that they have not lost hope, that they would not leave Luffy behind.

"We don't expect you people to understand. All you understand is using others for your own purposes, for the greater good. You know nothing, of all the hardships we have overcome, all that we've been through. And you don't know anything about the bonds we share, about the bonds we have with Luffy," said Robin.

She looked at Doflamingo dead in the eye and with determination she said.

"Know this. Luffy is our nakama, and we will help him," said Robin.

Doflamingo was no longer smiling. In fact he now had an angry expression. This was unusual for him since he was pretty much always smiling. However seeing the strength of the Straw Hats angers him. He had never come across such strength in a crew. For the first time, he didn't feel amusement, he felt anger.

Gritting his teeth in frustration he saw that he had lost this battle.

"If you'll excuse me, there are a couple of rats that I need to trap," said Doflamingo referring to Zoro, Ussop and Brooke the three Straw Hats that had yet to be captured.

Doflamingo then walked away determined to capture the three remaining Straw Hats and show them that their so called bonds were weak compared to the might of the army.

Ah the bonds of the Straw Hats are really shown. Despite all of Doflamingo's taunting. Despite Doflamingo bringing up the issue that they might have to face Luffy, whom they consider unbeatable. The bonds of the Straw Hats are truly strong.

Previously the pace was fairly slow but now after this chapter, the pace is going to pick up now so it should be more fun from now on.

A review mentioned when Luffy will turn back good. Well for now he's not going to appear for a while. If he does appear, it wouldn't be a major role. There will be numerous references to him. He will then appear a few times during which he will have confrontations with his former nakama. This will lead to his final battle with them. After he is defeated by them in this final battle, he will realize Dragon's true nature and turn against him. He may not necessarily rejoin the crew, but he will turn against Dragon.

Another person mentioned that the revolutionary army couldn't wait another four years because the Straw Hats would be too strong. They argued that the Knights would train for four years. Well my counter arguments is that first the world government is not at full strength after the War of the Best. They lost Aokiji and Garp. In four years time they would be back to full strength. In fact they might be stronger. For all we know they may have ten admirals and a hundred vice admirals, that's an exaggeration but you get my point. Furthermore they will have a much bigger army of Pacifistas which although the Knights can handle, the army masses will have a very hard time with.

Secondly the invasion must happen at Reverie for the army to showcase their power. Also it must happen at Reverie and no other time because in the story, it's the only time Shirahoshi and Vivi would actually reunite with Luffy and see his dark changes. So it must be at Reverie from a story stand point.

Finally the Knights are already at their prime. All the Knights are at their strongest so even if they train for four years, it wouldn't really make them stronger, it will only prevent them from becoming weaker. The only two exceptions are Luffy and Ren since both are very young, Luffy being a teenager and Ren being only a few years older. Although Ren has unlocked most of his power and potential and is the strongest of the Knights, he is still young and can become stronger. Likewise the Straw Hats, particularly Zoro and Sanji are very young and can become much stronger. Right now, the Straw Hats have to work together to take on a single Knight. But in four years, Zoro and Sanji might be strong enough to take on a Knight single handedly.

The revolutionary army wanted to recruit Robin. It makes sense when you think about it. Robin lost her homeland to the world government so it's natural that she would harbor great hate for them. As a result, the revolutionary army would be the perfect place for her since they want to overthrow the world government. Furthermore because of her past, she would be extremely loyal to the revolutionary army and extremely committed to the overthrow of the world government. In fact she would be more loyal than most of the revolutionaries including the commanders due to her hate of the world government.

Robin joining the revolutionary earlier. Had she joined the revolutionary army at an earlier age, she would have spent more time on the front lines. Right now she spent most of her life running from the world government and gaining information to escape them. As a result she never really learned how to fight since she was too busy running. However if she had joined the revolutionary army as a child or teenager, rather than run from the world government, she would have fought instead. She would have spent much more time fighting them and become much stronger and gained more battle experience. She probably would have even become a commander and even learned how to use haki making her a really formidable fighter.

Robin's devil fruit is one of the reasons why she was wanted. Her devil fruit is one of the most useful ones. She can easily cripple a large force or spy anywhere. Furthermore her devil fruit is capable of restraining other devil fruit users. Using her ability she can easily restrain a zoan and perhaps a paramecia. She cannot handle a logia however. But if she joined the army earlier, she would have learnt how to use haki and hence she could handle even a logia. Of course a person can break out if they are sufficiently strong enough but if she joined earlier then she would have become strong enough to handle stronger enemies and logias.

Robin's information gathering abilities are very valuable. That was another reason they wanted her to join. Because she could gather information easily and escape from tight situations. Since the revolutionary army is a world wide organization, information is vital. And Robin is a master at gaining information. She could use her abilities that she gained on the run from the world government against them. Instead of gaining information and using it to escape, she would use it to benefit the revolutionary army. Of course she wouldn't have been a commander since a commander must be very strong but she would still be an important member.

There was a tradeoff between Robin's power and information gathering abilities. Had she joined the army much earlier, she would have learnt to fight and become stronger. But then she would never have gained the intelligence or cunningness that she gained while on the run from the world government. Likewise while on the run, she gained the ability to gain information, escape any situation etc. However because she was running instead of fighting, she did not gain much fighting abilities. The latter is what actually happened. Either way, Robin would have still been a valuable member of the revolutionary army with useful abilities. Most importantly her loyalty to the army because of her terrible past would have really made her valuable to the army.

It must be emphasized that the main reason the army wanted Robin is not her devil fruit abilities, or her information gathering skills or even her ability to read the poneglyphs (Dragon being a true D can already read them). The main reason they wanted her was because of her past. Her past would have meant that she would have really hated the world government. That in turn meant that she would have been extremely loyal to the revolutionary army since they want to overthrow the organization that made her suffer so much in her life.

However regardless of what skills and abilities Robin has, it no longer matters because the most important thing was loyalty. And since Robin joined the Straw Hats, her loyalty is solely with them. It doesn't matter what the revolutionary army does, Robin will always be loyal to the Straw Hats. Hence they don't really want her anymore.

What do the revolutionary army need slaves for. They need slaves mostly for labor and hard work. It would be expensive to have to pay people to work on the construction of the revolutionary bases, the building of ships, the manufacture of weapons etc. However by capturing pirates and making them slaves, they can get all that done at low cost. Futhermore there are always going to be pirates available so whenever, they need more slaves they can simply just grab a few pirates.

How does the world react. Remember pirates are the bad guys. People don't like pirates. They hate them. They would have no problem with pirates being enslaved since they are the scum of the world. In fact they would be happy if they are doing hard labor and doing beneficial things like building bases, ships, weapons etc. So the revolutionary army by capturing pirates and making them slaves are actually purging the world of its filth. They are removing the pirates hence keeping the civilians safe. So the people see them as heroes and liberators. Furthermore the fact that they are more ruthless to pirates than the world government means that they are doing a faster job of cleansing the world of piracy than the world government. This makes the people happier and more accepting of the revolutionary army as the new world government.

The revolutionary army would never take civilians as slaves. They could make a civilian town or kingdom a slave camp but they would never make a civilian a slave. Only pirates are slaves. If they start taking civilians as slaves, then people would start rebelling against them. But by focusing on only pirates while sparing civilians, they are getting forced labor with the pirate slaves while making the people of the world happy with the fact that there are less pirates free out there.

Dragon is a master manipulator. Only he could think of plans so grand and large scale and make it work for him. For example the plan of making pirates slaves and not touching the civilians is a brilliant strategic move as explained earlier. He carefully manipulated the War of the Best to make Blackbeard one of his most powerful and valued subordinates. He is a world class manipulator with no equal.

An explanation as to what the alliance between Dragon and Blackbeard is provided. Blackbeard would allow the revolutionary army to construct many bases on his territories. In addition Blackbeard would allow the revolutionary army unlimited access into his territories where they can gain valuable resources. Also he provides them an unlimited supply of slaves since all the pirates in his territories are potential slaves. In exchange he would gain Dragon's help in becoming the King of the Pirates. As strong as Blackbeard is, becoming King of the Pirates is still a hard thing. However an alliance with the revolutionary leader would certainly make him becoming Pirate King possible since he would have an extremely powerful ally on his side. The Pirate King needs some powerful allies and Dragon, the current ruler of the world is by far the greatest.

Of course Doflamingo didn't tell them the whole truth. Blackbeard isn't just an ally of Dragon, he is one of Dragon's most valuable subordinates, a Knight of D. What Doflamingo said about Blackbeard allowing the revolutionary army to construct bases on his territories, providing them resources to further strengthen the army, unlimited access into his territories and and unlimited supply of slaves is certainly true. Blackbeard becoming the King of the Pirates is true but his allegiance would be to Dragon since his is a Knight of D. Blackbeard being the pirate king would be a puppet ruler of the pirates. The true ruler would be Dragon himself. Of course Doflamingo wouldn't tell them that. Dragon having the King of the Pirates as a subordinate would certainly make the army stronger. But the explanation that Doflamingo gave to the Straw Hats is more than enough to answer any questions they had and they probably won't divulge any further since what he said explains practically everything on the island. We the readers know the whole truth but the Straw Hats know enough to explain everything that has been happening and that is enough for them.

Doflamingo also made sure to not tell the Straw Hats that Dragon was actually the mastermind behind the War of the Best and all of Blackbeard's deeds up to now. It's obvious that if that information got out, it could ruin the revolutionary army and even turn Luffy against it.

Since the other three emperors are dead, the revolutionary army could annex their territories and make it all their own. They could build bases on them, use their resources, have their men move into them etc. The problem is, there is no one to really govern and control it. With Blackbeard's territories, Dragon has Blackbeard around to control them. He doesn't have anyone to really control the territories of the other three deceased emperors. Furthermore because it has been a while since Blackbeard conquered them, the revolutionary army already has several bases on them and solid control over them. The territories of the other three emperors only just became available since the three emperors only died recently. Of course since the revolutionary army are the rulers of the world, all the territories of the three emperors now belong to the revolutionary army. It's just that they need time to develop them and someone to control them.

Luffy does not know about Blackbeard. He is very loyal to his father along with his new nakama, the Knights of D. But even he still holds great hate for Blackbeard. If he ever found about that Blackbeard is one of Dragon's men, he will not take it nicely. Regardless of how loyal he is to his father or how much he admires him, he hates Blackbeard. However Dragon has an explanation should Luffy ever find out, a plausible one that Luffy will accept. Furthermore if Luffy ever rebels, Dragon is prepared to kill him. He would prefer not too because of how valuable Luffy is, but if he rebels then he'll have to be killed.

Why did Dragon ask Robin to stay with the army for two years. I explained it already but I'll do it again anyway. Dragon had Robin joined to get an alliance with Luffy. Dragon realized that Luffy was too committed to his nakama and becoming Pirate King to join the revolutionary army. So he decided to settle with the next best thing, a possible alliance. Robin would stay with the revolutionary army for two years during which Dragon would make Robin believe that he was the idealistic liberator and crusader dedicated to freedom and liberation. Then when Robin returned to the crew she would spread a good word about him to Luffy. When the time was right, Dragon was ask for an alliance and Robin would support Luffy and the alliance since she would believe that Dragon was a good person. He naturally made sure to keep the darker nature of the army secret from Robin.

Dragon and the revolutionary army only called Robin the Light of the Revolution to gain her trust. That way she would be more accepting of the army and more supportive of an alliance between Luffy and Dragon. However, it no longer matters since Luffy actually joined the army on his own. Since Luffy joined the revolutionary army of his own free will, rescuing Robin was pointless.

Interestingly the army wanted both Robin and Luffy to join the army. However both of them were too committed to their causes. Luffy was too committed to becoming Pirate King and his nakama and Robin was too committed to her nakama and the people who accepted her. So neither was going to join Dragon initially. However fate was smiling on the revolutionary army that allowed them to rescue Robin. Furthermore the heavens itself blessed the army when Luffy joined.

It's interesting that somone like Dragon could give birth to someone like Luffy. Luffy was practically an angel with his purity while Dragon was a true Devil. Dragon corrupted Luffy into a fallen angel.

Doflamingo's words about Luffy becoming an emperor. Doflamingo is not referring to emperor as in Yonkou. He means emperor of the world. A king rules over a kingdom, several kingdoms come together to become an empire and the empire is ruled by an emperor. Alabasta Kingdom, Ryuuga Kingdom and many other cities and kingdoms would merge together to form the empire of Imperion. And Luffy being a descendant of both a D and a Tenryuubito would by right be the true heir of empire, the emperor of Imperion, the emperor of the world. Being an emperor will allow Luffy to have undisputed power in the world. Luffy was always someone who wanted to help people. He did so many times on his journey, Vivi, Hancock, Shirahoshi. As a emperor he can help more people than ever before, he can right the wrongs of the world government, end slavery etc. Of course he'll just be a puppet ruler. The real ruler of the world would be Dragon himself since he controls Luffy. Luffy's good heart is being manipulated by Dragon for him to have world domination.

Luffy is no longer the same person that he was. He isn't the meat eating fun loving idiot that he was. His priorities have changed. Things that the old Luffy would never think about, the current Luffy would. The old Luffy only really cares about fun, adventure, being Pirate King, his nakama etc. The new Luffy cares about power, making the world a better place, much deeper stuff. By heart he is a revolutionary. This is mainly due to his past which will be revealed later. Also he view the Knights as his nakama and they too suffered terribly. Dragon however his twisting Luffy's new ideals for his own purposes and manipulating him to ascend to power.

One thing to consider is the fact that they no longer have Luffy on their side. One of the main reasons the crew was able to overcome so many odds was because they had Luffy on their side. Luffy's unshakable resolve and his determination allowed to crew to overcome impossible obstacles. He is their glue, their pillar of strength. Now because he is gone, they don't really have that strength. In fact it's worse now. That same strength is being used against them. They all consider Luffy to be invincible. So now that they are up against the revolutionary army, they are up against someone they always thought of as invincible, someone who has never lost. They now have to fight the most determined and strongest individual they ever knew. Doflamingo attempted to use that against the crew, but the crew's bonds and love for Luffy allowed them to overcome the fear of facing him.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to see plenty of reviews.


	30. Breakout

**Breakout**

The next chapter is ready everyone. Review it please. I love reviews.

Despite all the mind games Doflamingo tried, it did not break the Straw Hats' resolve. He tried to use the might of the Revolutionary Army to intimidate the Straw Hats, he even tried using their beloved captain's membership as one of the revolutionaries to break the Straw Hats, tried to use their captain's seemingly invincible nature against them, but if all failed. Nothing worked. Any other crew would have probably given up by now, the prospect of facing the new rulers of the world too frightening to comprehend. Battling a force that could overwhelm even the world government's ultimate military powers, the admirals too scary to even attempt. Having to fight their own captain who saved each of them and gave them a place to belong to as well as an opportunity to achieve their dreams too painful to even think about. But this was not any other crew, this was the Straw Hat Pirates, a crew who could take on an entire underground organization, a crew that did not fear the might of the world government, a crew whose commitment to their nakama was so great that even one leaving did not make their spirits falter. This crew was unlike any other crew Doflamingo had dealt with before. They may not be the most powerful he's ever faced, but they were certainly the strongest.

However Doflamingo was not ready to give up, he was not going to let these little upstarts get the best of him, get the best of his leader. He was going to show them that no matter how strong their bonds were, it still would not be enough to overcome the might of the revolutionary army, nor would it be enough to overcome his own power. He was going to capture their three remaining nakama, Pirate Hunter Zoro, King of Snipers Sogeking and Dead Bones Brooke. He was going to remind them of their place in the world and the order of things.

Taking one last look at the imprisoned Straw Hats, he said.

"We'll just see how strong you people are when I capture your remaining crewmates," said Doflamingo.

Doflamingo then walked away and disappeared into the base searching for the three remaining members of the Straw Hat Pirates.

With Zoro, Ussop, Brook and Flint

The three members of the Straw Hats along with the freed slave were running around searching for their captured nakama. Zoro, Ussop and Brook didn't know where to look but luckily Flint was a slave and had some knowledge of this place that made navigating it easier. So pretty much he was the navigator of sorts.

"Man there's no end to them," said Zoro frustrated.

"That's true, this place certainly does have a lot of enemies," said Brooke.

"Hey Flint, how much longer till we find the others?" asked Ussop.

"To be honest I'm not sure. I only have some knowledge of this place since I'm a slave but I wouldn't know the layout of this place as well as a revolutionary," answered Flint.

Flint then turned to Ussop.

"Slaves naturally are not allowed at many areas of the base," said Flint.

"Then what good are you" said Ussop.

"I'm the best choice you have right now of freeing your friends since those revolutionaries aren't going to cooperate. And even if you interrogate them, they would only tell us where you're friends are. They wouldn't give you directions since chances are they themselves wouldn't know exactly what exact cell your friends are in," said Flint.

"Could you explain Flint-san?" asked Brook.

"There are plenty of prisons here on this base and your friends could be in any one of them. The only person who would know what cell your friends are in would be the one who caught them in the first place," said Flint.

"This Doflamingo person," said Zoro.

"That's right, since he caught them, then he would mostly likely be the one to imprison them. Which means only he knows where they are," said Flint.

Up ahead of the four men were several revolutionaries.

"Stop, all of you!" shouted one of the revolutionaries in front of the group.

"Does he really expect that to work?" questioned Ussop.

"Yohohoho it seems so," said Brooke.

Brook then held out his sword Soul Solid.

"I'm sorry to say this guys but I'm still exhausted from my time as a slave. I don't think I'll be of much help in these fights," said Flint.

"Don't worry about it. We'll take care of these guys. You just focus on leading us to our nakama," said Zoro.

"How about we show these revolutionaries why we are the Straw Hats," said Brook whose blade seemed to be shining.

Zoro and Ussop grinned in agreement at Brook.

"I hope these guys can give us a challenge," said Zoro with a confident grin.

"Oh I hope so too," said Ussop with an equally confident grin.

Flint stood back as he watched the three Straw Hats get to work on the revolutionaries.

Zoro, Ussop and Brook quickly went into battle with the group of revolutionaries. Ussop was firing Kuro Kabuto with shots in rapid succession, Zoro was using two swords to quickly cut down the enemies while Brooke was using his Soul Solid to cut apart the revolutionaries in swift motion. The three made quick work of the revolutionary group.

"That was impressive," commented Flint.

"Whatever let's just find the others," said Zoro.

Brook and Ussop nodded showing they agreed.

"All right let's go," said Flint.

The four men continued running inside the building. Since Flint was the one leading he was in front naturally while Zoro, Ussop and Brook were following. While running they came across a hallway that just so happened to have a second path. The group chose to ignore it except for Zoro who actually left the group and took the path making him get lost from the group. Ussop while running felt something was off.

"Hey Brook don't you feel like something isn't right?" asked Ussop.

"What do you mean Ussop-san?" asked Brook back.

"I don't know like something isn't right, like we left something behind," replied Ussop.

"I don't know Ussop-san, though for some reason when I think about it I am feeling like we indeed left something behind," said Brook.

Ussop then turned to Zoro's direction.

"Hey Zoro…" said Ussop who was facing Zoro's direction.

Only to see that he was staring at empty space.

"What?" shouted Ussop who's eyes were bulging out.

"What is it Ussop-san?" asked Brook who turned to face Ussop.

Only to see that where Zoro was suppose to be was empty.

"What?" shouted Brook at the empty space where Zoro was originally.

One thought went through both the minds of the Straw Hats.

"Zoro got lost," said Ussop and Brook together.

"What the hell? How did your friend get lost? He should have been following me," said Flint in surprise.

"He must have taken that right turn from before," said Brook remembering a pathway they passed by.

"Wait here Flint, Brook, I'll be right back," said Ussop.

Ussop then took off in the opposite direction.

After a few moments Ussop returned with Zoro in tow.

"Danmmit why the hell did you three get lost," said Zoro angrily.

"What the hell you were the one who got lost," retorted Ussop.

"I did not get lost!" shouted Zoro back his teeth sharp and his eyes angry.

"Yohohoho good thing that Ussop-san found you or else you would have been lost into the depths of the base," said Brook.

"I wouldn't have gotten lost," said Zoro with angry eyes and shark teeth.

Zoro was getting pissed at his two crewmates mentioning the fact that he just got lost. Even though it was true that didn't mean that he didn't like it any less.

"Whatever you two found him. Let's just keep moving forward," said Flint up ahead.

The four men continued running forward looking for their captured friends.

With Nami, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Pellinopee and Maxie.

The six of them were still chained together in sea stone bonds while inside of a sea stone cell. Sea stone chains and cells were only used when slaves possessed devil fruit powers or were extremely strong, seeing as sea stone was as hard as diamond. So considering that Robin and Chopper were both ability users and Sanji and Franky were both very strong such that regular steel won't work on them. Pellinopee and Maxie were also in sea stone chains since though they were not part of the Straw Hats, it was better to be on the safe side as if they got free somehow, they could free the others somehow.

"Do you think Doflamingo caught Zoro, Ussop and Brook?" asked Chopper in a worried voice.

He had grown very confident in his own abilities and that of his crewmates. This was mainly due to the events of Fishman Island. Usually during most battles, the crew would struggle bitterly against seemingly overwhelming odds to achieve victory. However during the battle of Fishman Island, the battle was incredibly one - sided. They completely dominated they're enemies, not like before were each of them would end up with incredibly serious injuries and even some on the brink of death. The clear victory made him believe that they could overcome any obstacle.

However almost immediately following that, they were pitted against a foe who defeated most of them with ease. Robin he'd knew to escape virtually any obstacle was utterly powerless infront of that man. Even Sanji, who already was a monster became much stronger after their two year training was captured easily. Despite all the training they went through, it seemed that things were still against them.

"It's okay Chopper-kun. I believe that Zoro-san, Ussop-san and Brook-san would be able to rescue us," said Pellinopee reassuringly.

"Yeah Chopper, have some more faith in your nakama," reassured Nami.

"Yeah thanks," smiled Chopper with a grateful smile.

"If we should be worried about something, we should be worried about that lost marimo," said Sanji sarcastically.

"Yeah that's true. In a place this big, Zoro-bro would definitely get lost," said Franky.

"I can understand that this place is big but the chances of Zoro-san getting lost are the same as Ussop-san and Brook-san. So what's so special about Zoro-san?" asked Maxie.

Sanji always looking for a way to make Zoro look bad couldn't help but answer.

"Oh you don't know about that stupid marimo's sense of direction. It's worse than that of a blind man," said Sanji snarkly.

"Surely it can't be that bad Sanji-san," replied Maxie.

"Oh I'm not kidding. That lost child has the worst sense of direction in history. He'd even got lost on a straight path," said Sanji.

"Now you're just making fun of Zoro-san. His sense of direction can't be that bad. And no one would get lost on a straight path. It's absolutely impossible," retorted Pellinopee.

"Well that marimo can pull off the impossible. So for him that's certainly possible," replied Sanji.

Franky not like being left out of the fun couldn't help but join.

"He's probably lost right now. Probably looking for Ussop and Brook," said Franky.

"Yeah I'm sure right now he's, Oh where's Ussop-kun and Brook-kun, surely they didn't leave me alone to get lost, wahhhhhhh," said Sanji imitating a child getting lost from his mommy.

After Sanji's imitation, Franky couldn't help laughing. The two continued laughing at Zoro's misfortune of having the worst sense of direction.

Chopper listening at Sanji and Franky couldn't help but start to feel scared. Not scared about Doflamingo finding them but knowing that if Zoro's lost, he couldn't find them.

"Oh no, how are we going to escape if Zoro's lost," said Chopper hysterically getting comically scared.

"Now look what you did Sanji-kun, after we just made him feel better," said an irritated Nami.

"Oh sorry Nami-san," replied Sanji turning to Nami.

"Cook-san please don't scare Chopper like that," said Robin in a reprimanding voice.

"Sorry Robin-chan," said Sanji.

Sanji felt bad since just having one of his ladies reprimand him would make him feel bad. But having both of them made him feel worse. Right now he was glad Zoro was not here or he would never let him hear the end of it.

"But still the issue hasn't changed, what if any of the others run into Doflamingo?" said Maxie.

Sanji then had a serious look on his face.

"That wouldn't happen," said Sanji his face serious.

"Excuse me," said Maxie curiously.

"Those bakas may be stupid, but they wouldn't loose, not when they're fighting for their nakama," said Sanji.

"But they're going up against a Shichbukai. Not just any Shichbukai but a Shichbukai who might add, quickly subdued all of us. Hell you're suppose to be just as strong as Roronoa Zoro yet you were captured without much effort," said Maxie.

Sanji was silent for a moment before turning to Maxie.

"That may be so but they definitely wouldn't loose," said Sanji without a shred of doubt.

"How can you be so …" said Maxie before being interrupted by Nami.

"Sanji-kun's right," said Nami suddenly interrupting Maxie.

Maxie then turned to Nami for an explanation. Nami in turn looked at Maxie.

"It's just as Sanji-kun said. They wouldn't loose," said Nami like Sanji without a shred of doubt.

"They'll come through. We'll be out of here and we would free this kingdom," said Nami.

Pellinopee and Maxie looked in awe at how much the Straw Hats believed in each other. Maybe, just maybe they'd be the ones to free their kingdom.

With Zoro, Ussop, Brook and Flint.

The three Straw Hats continued to search the slave camp for their friends with Flint guiding them while mowing down any revolutionaries that tried to obstruct them. Despite the superior numbers of the revolutionaries on the base they were no match for the three Straw Hats who had trained for two years to become stronger to ensure that they could protect each other.

"Flint there's something I wanted to ask you," said Zoro.

"What is it?" asked Flint looking behind to Zoro.

"This Doflamingo guy, who is he?" asked Zoro.

Suddenly Flint stopped which caused Zoro, Ussop and Brook to stop as well.

"Flint-san why did you stop?" asked Brook.

Flint however was silent.

"Flint-san" called out Brook seeing that Flint wasn't responding.

"Oye Flint what is it?" asked Ussop.

"Doflamingo is …" said Flint before trailing off.

"Doflamingo is," repeated Ussop.

"He's well the revolutionary commander in charge of this base," answered Flint.

"Well I did remember one of the revolutionaries saying that," said Ussop remembering when they first found out that their friends were caught.

Flashback

"Oh by the way, how were they caught?" asked Ussop.

"The same way that the first group of Straw Hats were caught. Doflamingo-sama," replied the revolutionary.

"Doflamingo-sama?" said Ussop quizzically.

"Yeah Doflamingo-sama, the commander in charge of this base. Don't you know …" replied the revolutionary before stopping realizing something was wrong. Every revolutionary on the island should be aware of Doflamingo.

Ussop realizing his slip up began to sweat profusely.

End Flashback.

Zoro and Brook also remembered that revolutionary saying that.

"Yes, he is a commander, but that's not all," said Flint.

Zoro, Ussop and Brook continued to look at Flint curiously wanting an answer.

"He is also a member of the Shichbukai," said Flint finally revealing what bothered him so much.

"A – a – a Shich – Shich – Shichbukai," stuttered Ussop.

"That's right," confirmed Flint.

"Shich – Shich – Shichbukai," stuttered Brooke.

Zoro had a serious face not betraying any emotion.

However all three of them knew that the situation was much graver than they thought. They have met three Shichbukais in the past. Brook met two those being Gecko Moriah and Bartholomew Kuma, Ussop met three being Crocodile, Moriah and Kuma and finally Zoro met four Mihawk, Crocodile, Moriah and Kuma. Each encounter was a terrible one for the Straw Hats as they were pushed to their absolute limits, no even beyond that. They just barely came out alive. Even though they trained for two years and were much stronger, that did not mean that they should be any less cautious around a Shichbukai. They have had plenty of experience of them to know that even one small slip up with them could cost them their lives.

"Man this is bad, I never thought we'd be facing a Shichbukai so soon," said Ussop worriedly.

"And at a worst possible time, with Luffy-san gone and the crew split up," said Brook worriedly.

"It makes sense now. Why the others were so easily beaten. Against a Shichbukai even they'd have a hard time," said Zoro.

"But what about Sanji. I mean I could understand the others but Sanji getting beaten too," said Ussop.

"It doesn't matter," said Zoro neutrally.

"Of course it matters. We are fighting a Shichbukai with Luffy gone and without the crew to help us," said Ussop irritately.

"Baka it can't be helped, they were captured. The most we could do now is free them," replied Ussop.

"He's right Ussop-san. We'll have to face that Shichbukai at some point," said Brooke.

"Yeah but ..." said Ussop before being interrupted by Zoro.

"Listen Ussop that Doflamingo may be a Shichbukai but I'm sure we could beat up if we're together with the rest of the crew. That's how we survived everything up to this point," said Zoro wisely.

Ussop knew that Zoro was right. Everything they survived, they've been through, they've overcome was together. Individually they were strong, especially after their training but their strength was essentially limitless when they were together. When they were together there wasn't anything that they couldn't do. There was no obstacle that they couldn't overcome. The strengths of those bonds is what made the Straw Hats truly great. Zoro was right, Doflamingo may have beaten them when they were separated, but he wouldn't when they were together. They were going to rescue their crew and defeat the Shichbukai.

"You know Ussop-san we did promise Pellinopee-san that we'd free her island. So if Doflamingo was incharge of it then we'll have to defeat him at some point," said Brook.

That was also true. Pellinopee was their friend and she asked them for help and they would give it to her. And if they had to defeat a Shichbukai to help her then so be it.

"You're right, man I can't believe that the great Ussop-sama was scared like that. Especially after his two year training," said Ussop casually berating himself.

Zoro smirked while Brook despite his lack of a face could tell that he too was happy with Ussop. Flint however was not too sure.

"Hey you guys are you sure you should be acting so casual. I mean this is a Shichbukai you're talking about here. And Doflamingo is extremely strong. He's the reason that we never we're able to be free," said Flint.

While he was happy that they were willing to take on a Shichbukai, he didn't want them to die and he is still be a slave.

"It's like Zoro said. When we're together, we cannot lose," said Ussop confidently.

Flint had a shocked look on his face at the confidence from the three Straw Hats despite them not only having to face the revolutionary army on the island, but a very strong Shichbukai. Flint then closed his eyes and smiled.

"All right, I'll lead the way," said Flint.

Ussop grinned and then turned to the others.

"All right. You guys ready," said Ussop.

"Yeah," replied Zoro and Brook simultaneously.

"Let's go!" shouted Ussop.

With Nami, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Pellinopee and Maxie.

The seven prisoners were waiting patiently for their inevitable rescue. Inevitable because they knew for a fact that they would be rescued. Their nakama would come through for them. There was no question or doubt that they would.

Suddenly Sanji sensed something.

"It's about time," said Sanji suddenly.

The group turned to Sanji when he said that.

"What are you talking about Sanji-san?" asked Pellinopee.

"That idiot marimo along with Ussop and Brook are finally here," replied Sanji.

The Straw Hats began praising when they heard that their nakama finally arrived.

"All right they found us," said Franky happily.

"We can finally escape," said Chopper equally happy.

Nami, Robin, Pellinopee and Maxie all smiled at their soon to be rescue.

"Though there with one other person," said Sanji.

"One other person, I wonder who it is," said Chopper.

"It feels like that slave that we questioned when we split up the first time," said Sanji.

"That guy, I wonder what he's doing with Zoro, Ussop and Brook," said Nami curiously.

"Yeah I remember him," said Pellinopee.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Robin

Sanji decided to answer.

"Well me, Nami-san, Pellinopee-chan and Maxie were searching for information, we eventually found a prison hold which housed some of the pirate slaves. We went inside to question some of them to get some information on this place," answered Sanji.

"I see so I assumed that he was one of them," said Robin.

"Yeah. In fact he was the one who provided the most information to us," said Sanji.

Eventually the group heard footsteps and saw that their three nakama and the freed slave arrive.

"Took you long enough baka marimo, did you get lost on your way here?" mocked Sanji.

"Che I don't want to hear that from you. Besides what are you doing getting all caught up like that. I'd say you look pretty pathetic," mocked Zoro back.

"Shut up!" shouted Sanji realizing that he was loosing since he was the one who got caught which meant that his arch nemesis was going to rub it in his face.

"Oye that's enough you too, just get us out," said Franky.

Zoro nodded at turned to Flint who understood what Zoro wanted and took out some keys.

"I knew it, it's you," said Sanji.

"Yeah we met before your nakama freed us," said Flint opening the cell.

"I'm Flint by the way. I never got to introduce myself," introduced Flint to the others.

"Nice to meet you Flint. I'm Chopper by the way" greeted Chopper back introducing himself.

"I know who you are. In fact I know who each of you are well except for you two," said Flint referring to Pellinopee and Maxie.

"I'm Pellinopee, princess of Kaien Kingdom," said Pellinopee as she introduced herself.

"And I'm Maxie, captain of the royal guards," said Maxie introducing himself.

"Excuse me Flint-san, but how did you find us?" asked Robin.

"Wasn't easy. Even I didn't know exactly where you guys were held. But since I was a slave I knew more about this base than your friends did so I was the best guide for you guys since you obviously couldn't ask one of the revolutionaries," replied Flint.

"And the keys?" asked Robin who was finally freed from her sea stone bonds.

"From a revolutionary guard nearby. Your nakama quickly knocked him out and we found some keys on him. We originally weren't going to search him but Zoro-san sensed your presences so we figured that he would have the keys for your holding cells," replied Flint.

"So what are we going to do now that we're free?" asked Chopper.

"Isn't it obvious. We're going to free the rest of the slaves," replied Zoro.

"And who made you boss all of a sudden," replied Sanji challengingly.

"We did promise Pellinopee that we would free her kingdom. And to do that we would definitely have to free the pirates slaves," said Zoro.

"He's right. I wouldn't leave them here to be treated like animals," said Pellinopee determinedly.

Sanji decided to keep quiet not wanting to argue with Pellinopee since she was a beautiful princess.

"To do that you guys would have to defeat Doflamingo. You all know that right?" said Flint.

"Right," replied Zoro.

"What the hell Zoro! You're asking us to fight someone who was able to capture most of us with ease!" shouted Ussop who was right next to Zoro glaring up at him.

"He's right, baka marimo," shouted Chopper who was at Zoro's feet glaring up at him with Ussop.

"We knew we would have to fight some strong guys when we agreed to help Pellinopee in the first place," replied Zoro.

Chopper and Ussop chose to keep quite knowing that Zoro was right. They did agree to help her knowing full well that they would have to face some strong guys. First they thought that they would be facing the Blackbeard pirates but now they found out that they might be battling the revolutionaries.

"Besides he may have beaten us when we were separated but now we're together Chopper so we'll be able to beat him now," said Robin gently.

"Anyway guys, I appreciate that you went through all the trouble to free me and all but I for one don't want to face that guy. I've seen what he could do and I don't think I'll be of any help against a guy like that. Besides you're all much stronger than me so I'll most likely be in the way," said Flint.

"Fair enough, then perhaps you should instead focus on freeing the other slaves. You wouldn't have to worry too much about the revolutionaries since they'll be focusing on us. The same with Doflamingo," said Zoro.

"Alright," agreed Flint running off to free the other slaves.

"Okay so it looks like we all have a plan. We take on Doflamingo while Flint frees the slaves," said Nami.

"I for one am looking forward to seeing how strong this Shichbukai is. We haven't really faced any strong enemies since we came to the New World," said Zoro with a grin.

"This guy took over Pellinopee-chan's kingdom so as her Knight I have to help. Besides I owe him for humiliating me the first time," said Sanji taking a smoke.

"I said that I was going to beat his ass and I will," said Franky with a grin.

"The brave captain Ussop could now really show what he's made of against a Shichbukai," said Ussop.

"I'm really going to show you how strong I got. And don't worry about any injuries. My new skills I can take care of them," said Chopper confidently.

"You can definitely count on my assistance," said Brook.

Nami and Robin didn't say anything but their respective smirks showed that they were equally excited.

Pellinopee and Maxie smiled knowing that the freeing of their kingdom was at hand.

"All right you guys let's go!" shouted Ussop.

"Yeah," shouted everyone running forward.

Inside the Revolutionary Army Main Base

A figure wearing a long dark green cloak was walking towards the throne room. When the Knight of D arrived inside the throne room he saw, the leader or the revolutionary army, Monkey D Dragon on top his throne.

"Greetings my lord, I have arrived as you ordered," said the Knight of D.

"Greetings Knight of D," replied Dragon.

"I have an important mission, one that I believe you are best suited for," said Dragon.

After some time Dragon explained the mission towards the Knight.

"I accept milord," replied the Knight.

"Very well. Go and complete your mission," ordered Dragon.

"It shall be done," replied the Knight.

The Knight then turned around and walked away to complete the mission he was assigned.

Suddenly Sabo came out of the shadows and stood next to Dragon. The two powerful revolutionaries in green cloaks began conversing.

"Is that a good idea milord?" asked Sabo.

"Is what?" asked Dragon back.

"Sending him of all people. He is more than powerful enough to complete the mission successfully but still, I don't think he of all people was the best choice due to the nature and importance of the mission," said Sabo.

"I understood your concerns but there is no need to worry," replied Dragon.

"He is a Knight of D. He is completely devoted to me and my vision. He will succeed," said Dragon who then turned his gaze to the direction the Knight walked away.

"Despite the great risks of sending him specifically, I think this mission will do him a lot of good. Besides …," said Dragon looking in the direction of the Knight.

"Despite his great loyalty, this is perhaps his greatest mission and ultimate test of loyalty," said Dragon.

So Dragon has finally made his move. He has deployed one of his feared Knights for a special mission. Just who is this Knight that Dragon has sent and what is this mission that he is talking about? All will be revealed in due time. But a hint was dropped. Dragon said that "despite his great loyalty, this is perhaps his greatest mission and ultimate test of loyalty." This means that the mission will really test the loyalty of one of his Knights. I'll leave the speculating about who is the Knight and what is the mission to you guys. But it should be obvious that one of the Knights would finally be appearing soon. And we would get to see his power first hand.

Someone asked whether Garp is going to make an appearance in this fic. The answer is yes. He'll appear. However he'll die at Dragon's hands.

Capturing and interrogating a revolutionary for information would be pretty much pointless. All that the revolutionaries know is that the Straw Hats were captured and imprisoned somewhere on the base. They don't know exactly where in the base the Straw Hats were imprisoned. All they simply know is that they are imprisoned somewhere which is not much to go on. The only one who would really know precisely where the Straw Hats were is Doflamingo himself since he was the one who caught and imprisoned them.

Flint is a slave so he has some knowledge of the layout of the base. However his knowledge of the base is much less than a revolutionary since a slave is not allowed at many parts of the base. He however is the best chance they have of finding their nakama in the base since interrogating a revolutionary wouldn't work at all.

Since Flint was a slave, he was naturally overworked and exhausted. As a result he cannot fight much. He only has enough energy to guide the Straw Hats but not to fight alongside them.

I don't think that Zoro, Ussop and Brook know much about the Shichbukai. So they didn't know that Doflamingo was one until Flint actually brought it to their attention.

The Straw Hats are at their strongest when together. Even though the others even Sanji were defeated easily by Doflamingo, the crew knows that the only reason he won was because they were not together. They overcame everything in the past not because they were strong but because of their teamwork and bonds. That's why Zoro is confident about defeating Doflamingo. He knows that even though Doflamingo might be even stronger than him, they could beat him once they are together.

The captured Straw Hats were all in sea stone chains and inside a sea stone cell. There are not much sea stone chains and cells on the camp since sea stone is fairly rare. So the revolutionaries aren't going to waste it on all the slaves. Instead they are only going to use it on devil fruit users and stronger pirates since sea stone is as hard as diamond. That is why the Straw Hats didn't escape on their own and waited for Zoro and the others to rescue them.

Zoro's group found a revolutionary who had some keys on him. He also sensed the presence of their nakama with haki so he thought that those keys were obviously for their cells. He knew that he couldn't cut them out because if the chains and cell was made of regular steel, then they would have all escaped by now. But the fact that they did not escape meant that the steel was not regular steel. So if they couldn't break out, then chances were that he couldn't cut through them. So he took the keys knowing it was the only way to free them.

Flint would be freeing the slaves while the Straw Hats handle the revolutionaries and Doflamingo. Flint wouldn't be of much help against someone like him so freeing the slaves is more appropriate for him. Also he wouldn't have to worry about getting caught again since all the revolutionaries would be too busy trying to capture the Straw Hats to worry about one escaped slave.

Review people, review review review.


	31. Another Commander

The next chapter is out. A lot is revealed so there is a lot of follow up notes. Please read these notes as they explain and clear up things in this chapter and even have information that the chapter itself doesn't have. So it is highly recommended that you read it. Please review everyone.

**Another Commander**

All captured members of the Straw Hat Pirates along with the two members of Kaien Kingdom were finally free. They were all now ready to launch their counterattack. They were now ready to free this kingdom. But first two things needed to be done. The first was freeing all the slaves on this island from the revolutionary army. That was the easy part and was already being taken care of by Flint. The second and difficult part was defeating the one in charge of this base, the Shichbukai Donquixito Doflamingo.

Currently the Straw Hats were running down a large isle quickly taking down any enemies that they come across.

"I still can't believe all the stuff you told me. I mean the revolutionary army wanted Robin to join the army. Blackbeard allied with the revolutionary army. This just all seems so unbelievable," said Zoro.

"Believe me we keep telling ourselves that. But that's just how it is," replied Nami.

"If all that's true then the situation is much bigger than simply freeing the kingdom," said Zoro.

"It means that we're all probably marked for death by both Blackbeard and the revolutionary army," said Robin.

"Hey guys we can worry about all that later. Let's just take care of the guys up ahead," said Franky.

The Straw Hats eventually ran into a large hall filled with revolutionaries. All of them had swords and guns with them.

"Oye Oye there really seems to be a lot of them," commented Sanji boredly.

"Don't worry I'll take care of most of them for you. You can just sit back and relax," replied Zoro.

"Like hell I'll do that," said Sanji rudely.

While Sanji and Zoro were arguing, the rest of the Straw Hats took time to look at the large number of revolutionaries

"It seems were surrounded," said Ussop.

"Seems so," replied Robin.

"Hey guys, don't worry about it. Just get them all," cheered Nami who was standing a fare distance behind the crew.

"Don't say that while so far away," Ussop comically retored.

"Members of the Straw Hat Pirates, you are surrounded. Surrender yourselves peacefully and we won't hurt you," commanded one of the revolutionaries.

"We don't want to hear that from people who take slaves," said Pellinopee angrily.

"Those slaves are pirates. There is nothing wrong with how we treat people like them," replied the revolutionary.

The Straw Hats looked neutrally at the revolutionary who said that. After being in the base for some time, they were no longer even phased by the way the revolutionary army was.

Sanji then took a puff of smoke as he looked at the revolutionary who just spoke to Pellinopee.

"You know shitty bastard it's wrong to talk to a lady like that," said Sanji with a low voice.

"It doesn't matter. She's filth for associating with villains like you," replied the revolutionary.

Sanji hearing that instantly got ticked. He immediately lept into the air and kicked the revolutionary sending him flying back into a large group of the revolutionaries knocking them back as well.

"That dumb cook got started without us. Oh well I can't let him beat me," said Zoro with a grin.

He too jumped into action and began slashing away at the revolutionaries.

He was not the only one as all the Straw Hats got into action. Nami was using her Sorcery Clima-Tact to shock groups of revolutionaries, whether it be from the weapon itself or from thunderclouds she quickly made. Robin was using her devil fruit powers to break the limbs of revolutionaries. Ussop using Kuro Kabuto was firing pop green plants that formed into various plants that defeated many soldiers. Chopper was in Kung Fu Point using kung fu to beat up revolutionaries. Finally Brook was using his light weight and cane sword to strike at revolutionaries so fast that they couldn't see it. Eventually the room was filled with the bodies of revolutionaries either dead or unconscious.

"Well that's that," said Ussop.

"Not quite, there's still two more," said Zoro.

"Two more what are you talking about? All of them were defeated," said Ussop confused.

"He means the two outside. They're both a good distance away but they're both definitely outside" said Sanji.

It was then that Ussop realized what happened. Zoro and Sanji used observation haki to sense the presence of two more individuals that are outside the building.

"Let's ignore them. They're just two revolutionaries. They wouldn't be much trouble," said Nami.

"We can't do that Nami-san," said Sanji.

Nami looked at Sanji confused before Sanji deciding to explain.

"Amongst those two one of them is Doflamingo," said Sanji.

The crew now understood why they couldn't ignore the two revolutionaries outside. One of them was none other than the man they had to defeat. All of them faced the direction that Zoro and Sanji were currently facing.

"That's not all, he's with someone else too. And judging from his haki, that person is very strong," said Zoro.

The crew all became worried. They knew that Doflamingo himself was extremely powerful being a member of the Shichbukai and having successfully subdued all of them when they were split up. Defeating him alone would be trouble but now he was not alone and from what Zoro said he was with someone who was quite strong. Things were not looking good.

"Damn it, first Doflamingo, now another strong guy. Things just keep getting worse and worse," said Franky.

"This isn't good considering that Doflamingo beat us easily last time. Now that he has help ..." said Chopper now trailing off though they all had an idea what he was going to say.

"It doesn't matter. One strong guy, two strong guys or another, I'm not backing off," said Zoro.

Franky, Chopper and the rest of the group looked at Zoro with awe with the exception of Sanji.

"I'm not going to let the marimo show me up. I'm in," said Sanji referring to Zoro.

"Besides," said Sanji before pausing.

"We'll have to defeat that person as well in order to free Pellinopee-chan's kingdom. So there's no helping it," said Sanji.

The rest of the crew looked at Zoro and Sanji before agreeing.

"You're right," said Nami.

"Guess there's no helping it is there," said Franky with a grin.

All the Straw Hats had determined faces showing that they understood what they had to do. They had to defeat those two to free Kaien. Then Nami turned to Pellinopee.

"Pellinopee maybe it's best that you don't come along. Doflamingo and that other guy are both pretty strong so things are going to get ugly," warned Nami.

Pellinopee responded by shaking her head.

"No I'm staying," said Pellinopee determinedly.

Nami looked seriously and Pellinopee as did the rest of the crew.

"I know I may not be strong like you guys but I can't just sit by and do nothing when you're all fighting for my kingdom and for me," said Pellinopee.

"I'm definitely coming. Even if I can't fight I can still help somehow. I want to help free my country," said Pellinopee.

"Please Nami-san, everyone, please let me come with you," said Pellinopee with a pleading voice.

Nami sighed but decided to let her come.

"Okay fine you can come but if things get dangerous, get out of here," said Nami.

Pellinopee smiled gratefully at Nami.

The rest of the crew along with Maxie smiled at Pellinopee. Sanji chose to be a ladies man again.

"Don't worry Pellinopee-chan. I'm here and would protect you," said Sanji pointing to himself.

"Thank you Nami-san, everyone," thanked Pellinopee.

"Alright let's go," said Zoro.

Zoro and Sanji stood infront the group. Zoro had two swords out while Sanji had his leg up. The two together broke a huge hole in the wall. With a way out present, the two strongest members of the crew along with the rest of the Straw Hats and the two Kaien Kingdom members exited the building through the hole. Then they began walking forward to where the two powerful revolutionaries were. The walk towards the two revolutionaries were similar to the one the crew had when they first arrived on the plaza at Fishman Island before going into battle with Hody and his men. The walk was filled with purpose. They right now were not the fun loving pirates that love to have a good time. Right now they were the powerful world famous pirates that could overcome any obstacle.

"So you finally arrived," said Doflamingo to the crew.

The crew all stood infront of Doflamingo in a line. They took the time to observe the Shichbukai. Unlike before he was not wearing his pink flamboyant feathered coat. He replaced it with a dark blue cloak. Also he was no wearing black revolutionary attire. He was no dressed completely different, no longer like a Shichbukai but a revolutionary commander.

"Yeah we're here and now we're going to take you down bastard," said Sanji.

Meanwhile Zoro took the time to observe the figure standing next to him.

"So you're the other guy with him. I could tell that you're pretty strong," said Zoro.

The figure in questioned had a redish brown fauxhawk, an X on his chin. Furthermore like Doflamingo he was wearing a dark blue cloak and black revolutionary clothes. Robin upon recognizing the man spoke up

"This man, I know who he is," said Robin.

The crew all turned to the direction of Robin obviously wanting an explanation.

"He's X Drake, a pirate," said Robin.

"A pirate, him," said Franky with a questioning tone.

"Yes. He was originally a rear admiral before leaving the marines for unknown reasons. Then he became a highly successful pirate and was a member of the Supernovas like Luffy and Zoro. Some time after the war he teamed up with Kaido of the four emperors. Now I'm guessing that since Kaido is dead, he became a revolutionary," explained Robin.

"You know a great deal about me, as expected of you Nico Robin. I was told that you were very knowledgeable about the world. Now more so than ever since you spent two years with the revolutionary army," said Drake.

Upon hearing that Drake knew that she spent two years with the revolutionary army, her eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that I was with the revolutionary army for two years?" asked Robin.

"Well it's simple, as you could see I'm also a member of the revolutionary army," replied Drake.

"I see, the dark blue cloak along with black clothes. It's the cloak signifying that the individual is a commander of the revolutionary army," stated Robin.

"This guy is a revolutionary commander," said a surprised Chopper.

"No wonder Zoro and Sanji said that he was strong. Man this isn't good," said Ussop.

"It was bad enough that we were facing one commander, now we are facing two," said Brook.

Zoro and Sanji despite knowing that the battle would be difficult now that they were facing not one but two revolutionary commanders were not intimidated. They were the two strongest members of the crew. Furthermore they were the ones who would protect the other members of the crew. They always have and they always will. Facing two revolutionary commanders would not change that.

"So you're familiar with this blue cloak. Well I guess it can't be helped since you did spent two years with the revolutionary army, then you would meet a few commanders," said Drake.

"I'm guessing that you joined the revolutionary army shortly after Kaido's death. Since Kaido was dead then you had no choice," said Robin.

"That's where you're wrong Nico Robin. I didn't join the army after Kaido's death," said Drake.

Drake then took a pause before continuing.

"I was a member of the revolutionary army ever since I left the marines," revealed Drake.

Robin's face took on one of shock.

"But I heard that you left the marines to become a pirate," replied Robin.

"No I joined the revolutionary army right after I left the marines," Drake reiterated his earlier statement.

Drake then took closed his eyes as if reminiscing on something before opening them.

"During my time with the marines I slowly began to realize the corruption of the world government. And I couldn't take it anymore, so I left," said Drake begin to explain his actions.

"Afterwords I was approached by Dragon-sama who offered me a position in the revolutionary army. I accepted," said Drake.

"Then if you're a revolutionary then why are you a pirate?" asked Robin.

"I was ordered to by Lord Dragon. It was to help keep an eye out on the world and report on important events to him. Also as a high level pirate I would gain better access to the world of pirates. That means that I could for example find new recruits for the army since a large portion of the army is made up of ex pirates. Or just gain information on the pirate world or even the world in general," replied Drake.

"I'm not the only revolutionary whose posing as a pirate. Doflamingo here was posing as a Shichbukai. The same applies to the Trafalgar Law and Basil Hawkins," said Drake.

"Trafalgar Law, wasn't he that guy from the human auctioning shop. He was with another pirate, I believe his name was Eustass Kidd," said Sanji.

"Law and Hawkins like me are a revolutionaries posing as pirates. When we heard that Dragon-sama's son was nearing Sabody Archipelago, myself, Law and Hawkins were ordered to head over there," said Drake.

"Why's that?" asked Nami.

"To keep an eye on him," said Drake.

"Keep on eye on who?" questioned Nami.

"Dragon's son, Monkey D Luffy became an extremely wanted pirate after the Ennies Lobby incident. As a result being on Sabody Archipelago was extremely dangerous for him. Since Sabody Archipelago was so close to marine headquarters, chances were that he might have been captured," explained Drake.

"So you were sent there by Dragon to protect him," said Zoro.

"Orginally yes. We were suppose to protect him. However Law informed myself and Dragon that Luffy befriended the legendary Silver Rayleigh. With someone like that protecting Luffy, there was no longer any need for us to stay there anymore since Rayliegh was more than strong enough to protect him," said Drake.

"I see," said Zoro.

"Furthermore when Luffy entered the war of the best, Dragon sent Law to rescue him since the chances of him dieing were very high," said Drake.

"What a caring father he is. He rescues his son but then forms an alliance with the man who started the war in the first place. Then he engages in something as vile as slavery that Luffy would definitely oppose. Oh how he is indeed a caring father," said Nami sarcastically.

Nami was not the type to truly hate people. There were many people she hated. Crocodile for what he did to Vivi, Hody for what he did to Shirahoshi. But there was only one man that she felt pure undiluted hatred for. That man was Arlong. She originally thought that she could never hate someone as much as she could hate Arlong. But now she figured there may have been one person. And that person was Dragon. After the conversation with Doflamingo she really began to truly hate that man. He prevented them from reuniting with her captain, the man that she unknowingly has feelings for. But it's not that which made her hate him. It was the fact that he made Luffy join while being allied to the man who defeated his brother and made him suffer so much. Luffy would never join someone allied to Blackbeard and yet he's tricking Luffy into doing it, tricking Luffy into teaming up with that man. The fact that he was responsible for what has been happening to Kaien Kingdom only strengthed her hate for that man.

She wasn't the only one feeling that way. Robin too felt similar feelings of hate for Dragon. While Robin hated the world government as a whole, she did not necessarily hate a particular individual as opposed to the collective group. She didn't really feel any hate for Aokiji despite him killing her friend Jaguar D Saul. She did hate Spandam however for the abuse he put her though and for attempting to kill her nakama. However if there was one person she hated right now, it was Dragon. She like Nami had feelings for Luffy despite the age difference. She too was deeply hurt when she found out about Ace's death. The fact that Dragon made him join when he formed an alliance with the man who captured his brother and as a result put Luffy, her beloved savior though hell, it made her truly hate someone. While Robin at times truly hated the world for how they made her suffer, right now if she could mention someone she hated by name, it would be Dragon. However right now she needed to find out more since the man kept a lot from her when she was with the army.

"So why did you team up with Kaido? Was it Dragon's orders?" asked Robin.

"Yes. Lord Dragon needed the emperors dead. He knew that even if he took over the world government, the emperors would still oppose him since they were pirates. So he needed to kill them," explained Drake.

"That doesn't explain why you teamed up with Kaido in the first place," said Franky.

"The revolutionary army would naturally after overthrowing the world government would need vast amounts of resources to aid in its rule. Amongst all the emperors, Kaido's territories are the ones that have the greatest abundance of natural resources. So in order to gain control over these vast resources, Kaido needed to be killed," answered Drake.

"However killing an emperor is not as simple as killing a simply powerful pirate. The emperors control a large number of territories as well as a numerous powerful crews under their rule. As such to go up against an emperor is to go against all the lands they rule and all the crews they are allied with. So by allying with him I was able to gain his trust. That meant that I was able to find out a great deal about his territories and gain command over them myself because of my connection to Kaido. So when Dragon wanted to kill Kaido , I was able to use the information I gained and connection with him to allow one of Dragon-sama's most powerful fighters to find and kill Kaido while bypassing most of his subordinates and allies," explained Drake.

"I see. It's a brilliant move. As expected of the leader of the revolutionary army," complimented Robin.

"And I suppose that Dragon used a similar tactic to kill the other emperors," said Robin.

"More or less. With Red Hair and Big Mam it was a little different. Dragon didn't have a powerful revolutionary who Red Hair or Big Mam trusted. He instead had several spies. Some as pirates, others as civilians in lands under Red Hair and Big Mam's control. These spies used the knowledge they had to hide another one Dragon-sama's strongest subordinates from Big Mam's followers so that he could assinate Big Mam while bypassing her allies and followers," said Drake.

"And Shanks?" asked Robin.

The rest of the crew paid most attention to him. For them it was the most important emperor. For that man was the one who gave Luffy his Straw Hat, had inspired him to become Pirate King in the first place. Shanks was the one Luffy modeled himself after. Because of Shanks inspiration, Luffy became such a great man that they were grateful to him for making Luffy what he is. For making Luffy the one who cared about them, who would do anything for them, to convince them that their lives and dreams held meaning and value. The emperor Shanks made Luffy into their dearest friend and captain, and in Nami's and Robin's case, the one they love.

"Shanks was a different case. Unlike Kaido and Big Mam, the revolutionary army did not directly kill Shanks. The one who killed Shanks was Blackbeard," replied Doflamingo joining the conversation.

"So Dragon ordered Blackbeard to kill Shanks," said Ussop.

"No, Blackbeard is allied to Dragon, not a subordinate to Dragon. As a result, Dragon cannot order Blackbeard to do anything," said Doflamingo.

"I see. Since Blackbeard is not actually a member of the revolutionary army, then Dragon cannot order him to do anything," said Nami.

"But if Dragon didn't order Blackbeard to kill him, then why did Blackbeard kill him in the first place?" asked Nami.

"Dragon-sama cannot order Blackbeard to do anything, however since they are allied, Dragon-sama can still ask him to do it. However Blackbeard could decline since he is not Dragon's subordinate," said Drake.

"Of course when Lord Dragon asked Blackbeard to kill Shanks, Blackbeard accepted since Shanks was the only person left who stood in his way of becoming Pirate King," said Doflamingo.

"Also from what I understand, Blackbeard killed Red Hair due to personal reasons," said Doflamingo.

"I don't know what the story behind Red Hair and Blackbeard is, but Blackbeard is the one that gave him his three scars on his eye," said Doflamingo.

"Blackbeard did that. But I thought Blackbeard was a devil fruit user. So why would he use blades?" questioned Franky.

"That was probably long before he even got his devil fruit powers. However I'm more concerned about Red Hair's reasons for engaging Blackbeard in the first place," explained Robin.

The crew looked at Robin questionably at Robin.

"Blackbeard at the time was a member of the late Whitebeard's crew. It is well known that Whitebeard views his crew as his sons. The same applies to Blackbeard since he was a member of the crew at the time. Red Hair engaging Blackbeard would have been like a declaration of war on Whitebeard, since it was bad enough that he attacked one of Whitebeard's crew whom he views as sons. Whatever happened between Red Hair and Blackbeard must have been pretty big for Red Hair to risk the wrath of Whitebeard," explained Robin.

The crew could attest to what Robin said. If anyone attacked their crew, the entire Straw Hats would go to the ends of the earth to make them pay. It sounds as if Whitebeard was the same. So Shanks must have really wanted to take on Blackbeard if he was willing to risk Whitebeard hunting him down like a dog.

"Whatever the reason, it was clear that Blackbeard hadn't forgotten and chose to kill Shanks both for that time and because Shanks stood in his way of becoming the Pirate King," stated Doflamingo.

It made sense. Since Kaido and Big Mam were taken out by the revolutionary army, then Shanks would be the only one left who could oppose Blackbeard. With him gone, Blackbeard was undoubtedly the most powerful pirate in the world. Whatever personal issues there were between Blackbeard and Shanks was probably just a bonus for the remaining Emperor. Furthermore, him being allied with the revolutionary army made him virtually unstoppable. The only thing preventing him from being the Pirate King now was simply the One Piece.

"You said that you left because of the corruption of the world government. Yet here you are taking slaves," said Pellinopee.

"To make this world a better place, terrible things have to be done. This is one of them. Besides there pirates. My time in the marines have showed me that this is what pirates deserve. We're simply removing scum from this world and making them do something beneficial," said Drake.

"You revolutionaries are just using the so called corruption of the world government as an excuse to attain more power. To hurt people in your quest for world domination. You're all just a bunch of hypocrites. You talk about the corruption and cruelty of the world government yet you're doing the exact same things they're doing," said Pellinopee angrily.

"Enough talk. I think it's time I got rid of you," said Drake before he started to change.

Drake suddenly grew larger and his skin turned green. His head took a more reptilian shape complimented by sharp teeth. His arms and legs grew much larger and stronger. He took on the appearance of a human dinosaur hybrid.

"He transformed into a dinosaur," said a scared Ussop.

"A devil fruit. Looks like a zoan type. He could change into a dinosaur man," said a concerned Franky.

Zoro had two swords out, Sanji had his hands in his pockets, Nami had her Sorcery Clima-Tact ready, Chopper was in Brain Point, Ussop had Kuro Kabuto out, Robin had her arms together, Franky was in a fighting stance and Brook has his sword out. Maxie also had his sword out.

It was the Straw Hats vs the two revolutionary commanders.

Drake lunged towards Chopper ready to deliver a powerful hit.

"Jumping point," said Chopper who immediately went into jumping point and dodged Drake's attack.

Drake was about to go after Chopper but a huge fist smashed into his jaw. The fist was revealed to have been from Franky who successfully got a good hit on Drake. Drake was knocked back a few feet and had to take several steps back

"Hehe, my fists are made of steel. You must have felt that," said Franky with a grin.

His celebration was cut short when Drake recovered in seconds and completely shrugged off Franky's attack.

"No way, Franky's fist are made of metal. And he just took it like nothing," said Chopper in surprise.

Chopper and Franky didn't have time to react when Drake was once again upon them. Chopper screamed in fright and was about to be devoured when several arms held the human dinosaur hybrid back. The arms came from Robin who just barely saved Chopper from the powerful commander.

"Phew, that was close. Thanks Robin," thanked Chopper.

"Not now Chopper. Wait until he's been defeated," replied Robin.

Chopper looked at Robin and saw that she was gritting her teeth clearly struggling against the power of the commander.

"What strength," said Robin as she struggled to hold Drake.

Drake quickly broke through and was about to go after Robin when he felt a powerful hit on his chest. The attacker was Sanji who hit Drake with a powerful kick.

"Collier," said Sanji as he hit Drake directly in the chest with his powerful leg.

However to his horror Drake didn't seem fazed at all by the attack as he quickly grapped Sanji and was about to sink his teeth into him when he heard something.

"Nitoryuu Sanijas," said Zoro as he sent a blade of air towards Drake just as he was about bite the cook.

Drake knowing that the attack was fatal quickly jumped out of the way while dropping Sanji.

"Fast," said Zoro in surprise.

He was not the only one surprised as all the Straw Hats were surprised at the speed of Drake despite his size.

"Santoryuu …" said Zoro before he felt himself frozen up.

"What the," said Zoro in confusion seeing that he couldn't move.

"Hahahaha you seem to forget that Drake isn't your only opponent," said Doflamingo.

"I already had some fun with your crewmates but I didn't get a chance with you. Now I think I'm going to remedy that," said Doflamingo to the frozen Zoro.

Doflamingo was about to slice Zoro up when he suddenly jump back.

"Back off bastard," said Sanji coming to Zoro's rescue.

Doflamingo momentarily distracted was forced to release his hold on Zoro.

"Che I didn't need your help," said Zoro rudely.

"Shut up. You know you were about to be killed," retorted back Sanji.

"Hahahaha you guys make a great team. I can see why Kuma chose to save you all," said Doflamingo.

The rest of the Straw Hats hearing what turned their attention to Doflamingo. Drake seeing this decided to pause for a while to let him speak.

"Why Kuma chose to save us? What's he talking about?" asked Nami.

"Yeah. It should be obvious. Luffy is the son of the revolutionary leader. And we're his nakama so naturally he'd save us as well," said Ussop.

"Somehow I doubt that Long Nose-san," said Robin.

Ussop looked confused at what Robin said. Robin decided to explain.

"With everything we found out, I don't think it's that simple," said Robin.

"Right you are Nico Robin," said Doflamingo.

Doflamingo looked at each of the Straw Hats with a big grin before saying.

"I think it's time I tell you the truth about Bartholomew Kuma," said Doflamingo.

The truth about Bartholomew Kuma is about to be revealed. What is the story behind Kuma? All Luffy, Robin and the late Ivankov know is what Dragon told them. But what is the real truth behind Kuma. Find out next chapter.

Bet you, none of you saw that one coming. Most of you probably thought that one of the Knights would be appearing on Kaien Kingdom. Specifically most of you thought it would be Luffy since according to what Dragon said to the mystery Knight, this mission would be his ultimate test of loyalty. And coming to Kaien Kingdom and killing his ex nakama would certainly be Luffy's ultimate test of loyalty. Well as you could see, Luffy's not going to be appearing on Kaien Kingdom. A trick most good authors use, they throw in things which readers don't see coming. And none of you saw Drake appearing.

Someone asked that I don't kill Garp. Unfortunately Garp has to die. He was in his prime during Roger's era. His time has passed. Also I need Dragon to showcase his great power somehow. And in order for that to happen, he needs a strong opponent who would also be good in the storyline. Garp fits that description perfectly. Him being a powerful D and Dragon's father, when he fights his son, it would be not only a good battle but a good storyline as well.

Same person asked if Hancock is going to appear. The answer is yes. She'll definitely appear in this fic. She's in Luffy's harem so naturally she has to appear. However she wouldn't be appearing soon. I've already planned her storyline and it's an interesting one. It'll have its share of plot twists and revelations. Though Sanji will not be too happy finding out that the most beautiful woman in the world is in love with Luffy.

X Drake, the Supernova who attacked one of Kaido's men is actually a revolutionary commander. Drake never struck me as a pirate so he's a revolutionary.

Right now Doflamingo is no longer wearing his pink flamboyant coat. He is wearing a dark blue cloak and black revolutionary attire. He's still wearing his glasses though.

In the revolutionary army, all high ranking revolutionaries wear black revolutionary clothes. The exact rank the high level revolutionary wears depends on the cloak that he wears. Dark Blue means that the revolutionary is a commander. Dark Green means that the revolutionary is a Knight of D. The other colors that the no name revolutionaries where don't really matter.

I sure that most of you notice that revolutionary commanders Kuma and Ivankov never wore clothes or typical revolutionary attire. For Kuma, he's a Shichbukai so he can't dress as a revolutionary or else everyone will know. Ivankov was in Impel Down so his clothes were naturally confiscated. Also there was no need for him to wear a cloak since he was with his newkama friends in Level 5.5 Impel Down or on Kamabbaka kingdom. Doflamingo chose to dress the way he did so that the slaves wouldn't really know that he was a commander but since he told the Straw Hats, no sense dressing as a pirate anymore. So now he's dressing as what he is, a revolutionary commander.

For X Drake, since he was undercover as a pirate, he naturally dressed like one even while with Kaido. But now he's no longer a pirate, so he wouldn't dress like one. He's a revolutionary commander.

Drake left the marines because he saw the corruption of the world government. He left and joined the revolutionary soon after. Of course it doesn't matter that what the revolutionary army is doing is similar if not worse than what the world government did. He just believes that it is necessary to end the corruption. In other words, him along with many other revolutionaries believe that evil is necessary to end corruption.

Drake was asked by Dragon to pose as a pirate. This was so that he could keep on an eye on important world events and act as a spy on the world and such. As a high level pirate he could for example gain access into the pirating world and gain information on the world. He could even find new recruits for the army since people who are members of the pirate world are not friendly with the world government and could join the army.

Trafalgar Law is also a revolutionary commander. Remember that Law had a submarine. But think about this, isn't it hard for a pirate to acquire a submarine if they didn't have some kind of connections. Law got his from the revolutionary army? Also Law like Drake never struck me as a pirate, so he's instead a revolutionary. Also Law wasn't a commander before the timeskip. He became a commander after the timeskip. Drake on the other hand was a commander before the timeskip.

The infamy of the revolutionary commanders differ greatly. Ivankov for example is a well known revolutionary commander. Doflamingo is a well known Shichbukai, but no one knows he's a revolutionary commander. Likewise Law is a famous pirate but no one knows he's a revolutionary who attained commander rank after the timeskip.

Trafalgar Law being a revolutionary. I did indicate previously that this fic diverges after chapter 653. So forget about Law being a Shichbukai, alliance with Luffy, Punk Hazzard etc. I just feel that after 653, the whole story and characters and still open to change by writers.

Hawkins being a revolutionary. Again I indicated that this fic diverages after chapter 652. So forget about the alliance that Hawkins has with Kidd and Scratchman Apoo.

How is it that three revolutionary commanders were on Sabody Archipelago at the exact same time that Luffy was there? The answer was that Dragon sent both of them there to protect Luffy. Sabody Archipelago is dangerously close to marine headquarters. So chances are that Luffy would get captured. So Dragon sent Drake, Law and Hawkins to aid Luffy should he need it. However since Luffy befriended Rayleigh then Dragon ordered them both to back off. There was no need for Hawkins, Law and Drake to protect Luffy since if there was anyone who could protect Luffy, then it was the first mate of the Pirate King.

Having revolutionaries pose as pirates is a frequent thing for the revolutionary army. Doflamingo's posing as a Shichbukai and Drake, Hawkins and Law as supernovas. People like Eustass Kidd, Gecko Moriah and Crocodile seem like typical pirates. Kidd acts like a typical pirate causing mayhem and destruction. Moriah wants to become the Pirate King and Crocodile seems interested in power and such. They act like typical pirates. However Doflamingo, Drake and Law don't seem like typical pirates.

While Doflamingo, Hawkins, Drake and Law dress like pirates, they don't seem to act like them. Most pirates are suppose to be ruthless and bloodthirsty. Kidd, Crocodile and Moriah fit that description. Doflamingo does also but Drake, Hawkins and Law don't. Hawkins, Drake and Law don't seem ruthless and bloodthirsty which is typical behavior for a pirate. Also pirates must want something. Kidd and Moriah for example want to become the pirate king and Crocodile wanted to take over Alabasta. However Doflamingo and Drake don't seem to really want anything, same with Hawkins. Law said that he wants to become the Pirate King but that better complete his image as a pirate. He doesn't seem that enthusiastic about becoming Pirate King. So those four are instead revolutionaries.

Law entered the War to save Luffy. Why would he do that? He never really gave a specific reason for doing that. The answer was to save Luffy. Dragon wasn't planning on making his move during the war. The only reason that Ivankov and Inazuma were there was because Luffy went into Impel Down, not because Dragon ordered them to. Dragon wasn't planning on doing anything during the war. In fact he actually started the war in the first place by ordering Blackbeard to capture Ace and hand him to the world government thus triggering the war. So sending revolutionaries would just get his men killed for no apparent reason. So he naturally couldn't send his armies to back Luffy up. So he instead sent Law to rescue Luffy.

After the war, when Luffy was recovering, one of Law's men asked why he didn't go into the New World. His answers were fairly vague. Also he seemed to know that D would cause a storm. Blackbeard obviously since he had two devil fruits. Luffy was Dragon's son. And Dragon was the supreme leader of the revolutionaries and most powerful being in the world. That means that he knows that the three Ds are extremely influential and would greatly affect the world. Especially Dragon since he was the revolutionary leader. Also he said that the D would cause a storm. Storm is a reference to Dragon's devil fruit powers which could create storms. Finally he wouldn't go into the New World without orders.

Trafalgar Law is not a bad guy. He's a good guy. He is one of the revolutionaries that survived the purging. As a result, when he appears, he will be an ally to the Straw Hats and Luffy when he realizes his father's true nature.

Remember during the Sabody Archipelago arc, Drake seemed to have some knowledge of the Pacifista Project. That was because all commanders and above know about it with the exception of Ivankov. Ivankov was in Impel Down so he couldn't have known about the Pacfista.

Remember that Drake supposedly went to Hawkins's aid. Well you can see why. Hawkins is also a revolutionary so Drake naturally went to his aid. Urouge was only there by coincidence.

Remember Hawkins seems to believe in fate and destiny due to his cards. This keeps to Dragon's theme who himself shares great believe in fate and destiny. Hawkins is one of the more trusted commanders like Drake.

All revolutionary commanders know the truth about Kuma. However what truth they know about Kuma differs. The commanders that Dragon doesn't trust so much like Ivankov and Law only know what Dragon told them. The more trusted commanders like Doflamingo, Hawkins and Drake know the real truth behind Kuma. That is also why Law was surprised by the Pacifista on Sabody Archipelago, because he didn't know about Kuma.

Dragon needs the emperors dead obviously for him to truly rule the world. The emperors would oppose him even if he succeeded which he did so they would have to be taken out. Though the fact that the emperors would oppose him is by itself a reason for Dragon to take out each of the emperors, it is not the only one.

Dragon has reasons that each of the three emperors needed to be killed besides the fact that they would oppose him when he succeeds. For Shanks, it was because Shanks was an apprentice of Roger. That meant that he witnessed the battle between himself and Roger years ago. As a result, Shanks knows how he fights. Also Shanks knows about the true history. He also knows about the power of D and Dragon's devil fruit abilities. He saw Dragon fight the most powerful pirate in the world, Gol D Roger. Since Roger was his captain, and also could use the power of D, then Shanks would naturally would know about it. He knew far too much about Dragon and had to be taken out.

The reason Kaido had to be taken out was because his lands were the richest and had the most abundant resources of all the emperors. The revolutionary army being a worldwide organization naturally would need a tone of resources. Kaido's lands had the most resources out of all the emperors. So for the revolutionary army to gain these resources, Kaido had to be killed.

The reasons why Dragon wanted Shanks and Kaido dead have just been explained. So why does Dragon want Big Mam dead. Well that will be revealed later.

Why did Drake team up with Kaido? Killing an emperor is much different from simply killing a powerful pirate. To kill a powerful pirate, all you have to do is send someone stronger like Ren. To kill an emperor is harder. An emperor controls vast amounts of territory as well as large fleets and many powerful allies. So to go against an emperor is go up against all these territories, fleets and allies. This is no problem for someone as strong as Ren. But it would take much longer to kill Kaido if Ren has to go against all his underlings and allies. That's where Drake teaming up with Kaido comes in. Since Drake teams up with Kaido, Drake gained Kaido's trust. That meant that Drake and in turn the revolutionary army would gain a lot of intel on Kaido, his crew, allies and territories. In addition he would also gain command over them since Drake is highly trusted by Kaido. So when Dragon ordered Kaido to be killed, Drake used his knowledge and connections to conceal Ren and allow him to bypass all of Kaido's men and go straight to the emperor himself.

How did Drake get Kaido to team up with him in the first place? As a emperor Kaido wouldn't let weaklings or cowards into his ranks. Remember the cyborg was guarding one of Kaido's favorite islands. Kaido wouldn't put a weak subordinate to guard one of his favorite islands. He would put one of his stronger ones to do that. The fact that Drake was able to take down the cyborg basically indicated that Drake was a powerful pirate. Also the fact that he dared to attack one of Kaido's islands much less his favorite one showed that Drake was fearless. Drake's actions showed Kaido that he was not only strong, but fearless. As a result Kaido was very impressed by Drake and let him team up with him. Kaido would obviously want strong guys as allies to increase his power and Drake showed that he was certainly strong and brave, perfect for the emperor.

The way Dragon got Drake to infiltrate Kaido's crew, gain his trust and then kill him was similar to the way Dragon got Blackbeard to do with Whitebeard's crew, except Drake didn't kill Kaido the way Blackbeard killed Whitebeard, the one who killed Kaido was Ren. Shanks and Big Mam were both a little different. Unlike Whitebeard and Kaido where he sent a powerful revolutionary to infiltrate the crew, the army had spies in both the territories of Big Mam and Shanks. Some as pirates, some civilians etc and they were the ones who infiltrated the territories of Big Mam and Shanks. They used their knowledge and connections to conceal a powerful revolutionary from the emperors, namely Luffy from Big Mam.

Blackbeard was a little different. Unlike Luffy, Blackbeard can't be concealed. Since he is an emperor, stealth and infiltration is impossible for him. He pretty much just came into Shank's territory, killed anyone who tried to protect Shanks and then killed Shanks himself.

Sending in guys into the territories of the emperors is an important tactic regardless of anything. Even if Dragon didn't want to kill the emperors, doing it would still increase the army's spy network. And for the revolutionary army, information is important. Just that for Whitebeard and Kaido, Dragon sent one big guy while for Shanks and Big Mam he sent many small guys.

Drake simply said a powerful revolutionary killed Big Mam. He did not say that it was Luffy.

Again Doflamingo is making sure to simply tell the Straw Hats that Blackbeard is Dragon's ally, not subordinate. That's why he told the Straw Hats that Dragon cannot order Blackbeard to kill Shanks. Because Blackbeard in the minds of the Straw Hats isn't Dragon's subordinate, and he cannot order him to do anything. So Doflamingo simply told them that Shanks stood in Blackbeard's way to becoming the Pirate King which does make sense. He also mentioned that Blackbeard killed Shanks due to personal reasons. Those personal reasons is because of the encounter that Blackbeard and Shanks had where Blackbeard gave Shanks his scars.

Shanks' previous encounter with Blackbeard. Shanks and Blackbeard fought each other in the past since Shanks did say that Blackbeard gave him those scars. But here is a question. Why did Shanks fight Blackbeard in the first place? Blackbeard at the time was a member of Whitebeard's crew which meant that he was one of Whitebeard's son. Shanks knows that Whitebeard views his crew and allies as his sons and attacking one of his sons would incur Whitebeard's wrath. And even worse back then Shanks wasn't as strong as he currently is in the series. Likewise Whitebeard was younger and even stronger than he was during the series. A battle between the two would have certainly been Shanks death. So why would he do it? The answer was that he could tell the moment they first met that Blackbeard was dangerous. Shanks during his conversation with Whitebeard before the war indicated that he knew something was not right with Blackbeard. He knew this ever since he met and fought Blackbeard. He knew that Blackbeard was dangerous and was willing to kill him even if it meant incurring Whitebeard's wrath.

Blackbeard killed Shanks since he was ordered to by Dragon and because of the last encounter. The crew of course don't know that Dragon ordered him to do it. To them its simply because Shanks stood in his way of becoming Pirate King and it was to settle the score between the two.

Drake's hybrid form. We already know his full dinosaur form. He looks like a T Rex. Powerful legs, powerful jaws yet small weak hands. His hybrid form has powerful legs, big strong arms and sharp teeth and powerful jaws.

Please review everyone.


	32. The Truth About Kuma

The chapter whereby the truth behind all of Bartholomew Kuma's actions are revealed. As expected this chapter reveals a lot so there are quite a lot of follow up notes. These notes better explain the points in the chapter and even have information that aren't in the chapter, like references to episodes etc. Please read them to better understand this chapter. Enjoy and review.

**The Truth About Kuma**

Sanji jumped away from Drake who jumped in the air and attempted to use his feet to slash at him. But just as quickly as Sanji was able to escape the sharps claws on Drake's feet, he was knocked away by the dinosaur man's powerful tail. Swinging his tail, Sanji was knocked away in a building.

"Sanji!" cried out Chopper.

Chopper seeing his nakama get beaten grew enraged at the revolutionary commander.

"You bastard," cursed Chopper who transformed into walking point and charged at Drake.

Due to the fact that he was in the form of a full reindeer, he was much faster. He charged at Drake at full speed who himself noticed Chopper coming towards took a defensive stance. Right before he was about to tackle Drake he transformed into heavy point.

"Heavy point," cried out Chopper who changed into a gorilla like form.

"Heavy Gong," said Chopper who delivered a powerful punch to the dinosaur revolutionary commander.

The punch was furthered boosted by the momentum that Chopper gained when running towards Drake in walking point. However Chopper's attack had no effect on Drake who blocked it with ease.

"Useless," commented Drake who then punched Chopper back several feet.

Meanwhile while Drake was facing some of the Straw Hats, Doflamingo was doing the same. Right now he was dodging all of Zoro's and Sanji's attacks, Sanji himself having recovered from Drake's attack and went for Doflamingo. Despite the two being extremely fast, Doflamingo was dodging all of the monster duo's attacks.

"Ittoryu : Yakkodori," said Zoro who launched a crescent shaped compressed air projectile towards Doflamingo.

Doflamingo was currently dodging Sanji's kicks when he sensed something coming towards him. Turning to see what it was, he saw Zoro's attack coming towards him. Sanji smirked upon seeing that Doflamingo couldn't dodge at this distance. However he lost his smirk when he saw that Doflamingo merely sidestepped thus narrowly dodging Zoro's attack. Had he been even a centimeter closer, he would have been severely wounded.

"Hahahaha that was too close. You almost had me there," laughed Doflamingo.

Zoro and Sanji looked at Doflamingo unmoving that his attempted distraction didn't work.

"You two certainly make a good team. Your combination and execution was perfect. Even the timing was excellent," complimented Doflamingo.

"But it's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me," said Doflamingo.

Zoro and Sanji were not fazed by Doflamingo's power though.

"I could see why a bunch of rookie pirates such as yourselves were able to accomplish so much and achieve infamy so quickly," said Doflamingo.

"Crocodile, CP9, Moriah, I could see why such big names lost to you. You two are not only strong but your teamwork is excellent," said Doflamingo.

"The same could be said about your crewmates though there not as strong as you two are," said Doflamingo looking at the rest of the crew who were struggling against Drake.

"But don't confuse my praise with power. You all may have beaten that weakling Gecko Moriah but I'm on a whole different level," said Doflamingo.

"Wait a minute, Moriah was a weakling" said a surprised Sanji.

The rest of the crew who were fending off Drake heard this.

"What did he just say? He called the Shichbukai that nearly killed us all a weakling. That's not good," said Ussop.

Franky, Robin, Nami, Brook and Chopper had concerned faces. If Doflamingo could call someone like Moriah a weakling then he was definitely someone strong.

"I'm pretty sure you're wondering why I called Moriah a weakling. Well I could tell you but I have a feeling Nico Robin over there knows," said Doflamingo looking at Robin.

"Well how about it Devil Child? Give your nakama a little history lesson on the Shichbukai Gecko Moriah," said Doflamingo to Robin.

Robin looked from Doflamingo to Drake. She was currently deciding whether she should because it would mean that she would have to let her guard down against the commander. Seeing that Drake stopped attacking meant that he was giving her a chance to speak and tell them what she knew about Moriah.

"Gecko Moriah was a pirate for many years and already a pirate during Roger's era though not a big name at the time. Years ago, Moriah who was already a well established pirate fought against Kaido, future member of the four emperors who was a rookie pirate at the time in the New World. The two fought a great battle but in the end, Kaido emerged victorious and successfully slew Moriah's crew," said Robin.

The crew all remembered the time they fought Gecko Moriah who was a Shichbukai at the time. Specifically they remembered how Moriah talked about losing his crew. Now it made sense how he lost it, he lost his crew to the now deceased Kaido. They also remembered Moriah's words.

Flashback

"The New World is a place where you will lose everything. Go to the New World Straw Hat, go and see what a true nightmare is like," said a defeated Moriah.

End Flashback

Now it made sense why he said that. In the New World he lost his crew, he lost his crew to Kaido who at the time was not a member of the four emperors.

"After his defeat and the loss of his crew, Moriah then became a member of the Shichbukai and began building up a zombie army to become pirate king. The world government helped cover it up and Oz was the strongest of the army. Though I suppose that it was also to take revenge on Kaido for slaughtering his crew," deduced Robin.

The crew all understood why he wanted to build a zombie army. It was to avenge his fallen nakama. They would definitely want to do the same thing if one of their nakama were killed so they could empathize with him. However that didn't give him the right to rob people of their freedom and doom them for a life in the shadows.

"That's right. Moriah was such a pathetic weakling that he couldn't do it himself. He needed to use others to do it for him to compensate for his weakness. So unlike Dragon-sama who despite having so many powerful subordinates is more than powerful enough to do things himself," said Doflamingo.

"I should know how weak Moriah is. I fought and killed him myself," said Doflamingo.

"Wait you killed Moriah. How? When?" asked Nami.

Doflamingo decided to answer Nami's question.

"After the War of the Best, the world government was having second thoughts about Moriah's position as a member of the Shichbukai. First there was his loss to Monkey D Luffy. It didn't matter that Luffy was the son of the revolutionary Dragon and grandson of the marine hero Garp, he was still a rookie pirate and it was disgraceful that he lost. As a member of the Shichbukai, he has to uphold its power and for him to lose to a child regardless of his lineage was disgraceful. If people found out that a Shichbukai was defeated, it would reduce the influence they possess. It's even worse that he was defeated by a rookie pirate who took down another Shichbukai previously," explained Doflamingo.

"So they killed him because he failed to defeat Luffy-san," said Brook.

"Not exactly though it's part of the reason. There was also the war of the best. During the war his performance was terrible for a Shichbukai. As a member of the Shichukai he is suppose to be a powerful pirate. However during the war he was anything but powerful. It didn't matter that he was previously injured from his battle with Luffy. He was still suppose to be strong. He didn't provide as much aid as he should have during the war," further explained Doflamingo.

"There was also the fact that the war was broadcasted to the entire world. That meant that the world got to see how weak Moriah was. And him looking weak makes the Shichbukai as a whole look weak. At least when Moriah was defeated by your ex captain there weren't too many witnesses. But during the War of the Best, the navy, the Whitebeard pirates along with their allies, the world government and even the entire world got to see how weak Moriah was. With so many witnesses, especially influential ones seeing Moriah's poor performance, it reflected badly on the Shichbukai position and its power. It makes people think that the Shichbukai are not very strong. So it was decided that Moriah would be stripped of his position as a Shichbukai and he would be killed. The world government would simply say that he died during the war. And I was ordered to kill him." said Doflamingo.

"So they had him killed to maintain the power of the Shichbukai," said Sanji.

"That's right but I however killed him for different reasons," said Doflamingo.

"Different reasons? What other different reason? What are you talking about?" asked Nami.

"You see after I was ordered by the Gorosei to kill Doflamingo, I informed Dragon and he said to spare Moriah. He wanted to recruit Moriah into the army," said Doflamingo.

"Dragon wanted to recruit Moriah?" said Brook surprised.

The other Straw Hats were surprised at this as well. Doflamingo just went on about how weak Moriah was so why would Dragon want to recruit him?

"Moriah may have done badly at the war but he was still a Shichbukai and a powerful pirate. So he would have made a good asset to the revolutionary army," explained Doflamingo.

"So I confronted him with several Pacifistas. During the battle I let him escape in order to later recruit him as per Dragon's orders. Of course since I was originally ordered to kill him by the Gorosei I naturally had to injure him to make them think I was actually following their orders rather than Dragon-sama's" said Doflamingo.

"Later I met up with Moriah to recruit him into the army. I told him that Dragon-sama wanted him to join and that the only reason he escaped was because I let him so that I could recruit him later. However he refused Dragon-sama's offer. Apparently he was too ambitious, still aiming to become Pirate King, though he no longer wanted to kill Kaido since he was dead. Since he didn't accept, there was no reason for me to leave him alive," said Doflamingo.

"So I killed him," said Doflamingo with a psychotic look.

The Straw Hats all reacted differently to Doflamingo's admission. The weaker ones like Nami, Ussop and Chopper all gasped at what Doflamingo said. It was not only the fact that Doflamingo killed the Shichbukai who nearly killed them all but it was the way he said it. It actually seemed like he enjoyed it. They knew that he liked toying with his enemies evident by when they all encountered him but he actually seemed more sinister than any of their past enemies. Franky had some sweat in his face out of fear and worry of the blond haired commander. Robin looked unfazed by Doflamingo. The same goes for Zoro and Sanji.

"That's enough talking, Dragon-sama's orders were to kill all the Straw Hats," said Drake who lunged towards Sanji.

Sanji jumped out of the way ready to engage Drake.

"Coller Shoot," said Sanji who kicked Drake in the neck.

Drake in turned coughed but recovered quickly and grapped Sanji in his large dinosaur arms and slammed him on the ground. Following this he lifted his hands up and brought it down hard on the downed Sanji cracking the ground beneath it. Sanji coughed out hard from the attack.

"Nitoryu: Nanajuni Pound Ho," shouted Zoro who sent two compressed air projectiles towards Drake.

Drake seeing the attack jumped away to avoid them.

"Cho Kemuri Boshi," shouted Ussop as he fired a smoke pellet at Drake that exploded creating a thick blanket of smoke.

Drake was temporarily blinded by the smoke but he could still sense the enemies with observation haki. Unfortunately he felt something ensnare him. The something he felt was a large venus flytrap that was so tall that it held him above the smoke.

"A venus flytrap. Where the hell did it come from?" questioned Drake who was still inside the mouth of the giant plant.

"Heh now I got you. Let's see you survive this," said Franky who pointed his arm towards the captive Drake.

"Franky Radical Beam!" shouted Franky who sent a massive light beam towards Drake.

Drake seeing the attack got a surprised look and suddenly powered out of the plant out of desperation to escape the attack.

"Man he's strong to be able to escape my Midori Boshi : Devil," commented Ussop.

Drake out of anger suddenly went into his full dinosaur form and charged towards Franky with his jaws open fully intent or ripping the cyborg apart. Even his metal body wouldn't be enough to handle that.

"Collier Shoot," said Sanji who sent an upward kick to the full dinosaur's head stunning him back.

However Sanji suddenly kicked his legs underneath forcing him to fall. However he quickly got back up unfazed by the attack. So far he hadn't sustained any real damage but the Straw Hat's teamwork was very good.

His admiring of the Straw Hats teamwork was cut short by the sight of a thundercloud above his head.

"A thundercloud?" questioned Drake.

Nami grinned at the sight of the completed thundercloud. While the crew was handling him, they were also subtlely luring him to stand directly beneath her cloud. It was another quality the crew possessed. Their teamwork was so good due to everything they accomplished over their time together that they could easily follow up with each other's attacks and quickly pick up on each other's strategies.

"Thunderbolt tempo" said Nami.

As soon as she said that a large lightening bolt hit Drake causing him to go to his knees. He was on his knees for a few moments but got up later. Nami's attack while worked didn't seem to do much damage to him.

"That's quite an attack. I never thought I'd be hit by an actual lightning bolt," said Drake

"What the, he took that attack head on and doesn't look even fazed," said Nami in surprise.

"But this is it for you," said Drake who went back into his human - dinosaur hybrid form.

"Epaule," said Sanji who brought his leg down hard on Drake's shoulder forcing him down in the ground and saving Nami in the process.

However Drake caught Sanji's leg and slammed him hard on the ground.

"Sanji-kun," cried out Nami.

Drake was done as he began slamming Sanji repeatedly on the ground. Eventually Sanji was unmoving from the beating and Drake held out his limb form. He then held out his claws ready to strike him. However he was stopped when several arms bloomed on his own holding his own arm in place and preventing him from striking Sanji.

"Once Fleur," said Robin.

While Drake was held down he saw Zoro come after him. He was about to cut Drake's arm off when Drake powered out and pulled his arm right out of the way. Spinning around he used his tail to knock Zoro away. Zoro however landed on his feet and skidded back several feet.

"Drake they seem to be getting the best of you. Maybe you need my help," said Doflamingo.

"Shut your mouth. I'm fine. I have it under the control. I don't need your help," replied Drake.

"You should. After all this is the crew that traitor Kuma chose to save," said Doflamingo.

All the Straw Hats hearing what Doflamingo just said stopped what they were doing.

"Traitor," thought all the Straw Hats.

"That's right. I remember now. Kuma believes them to be the chosen ones. The ones who could defeat Dragon-sama," said Drake.

"Chosen ones. Defeat Dragon. What the hell is going on?" thought each of the Straw Hats.

"Oye Doflamingo what the hell are you talking about?" said Zoro angrily.

"Oops, it looks like I said a little too much," said Doflamingo sarcastically.

Each of the Straw Hats knew that Doflamingo did not believe that he said too much and he was just being sarcastic. Though weather it was to mock them, the so called traitor Kuma or both was unknown.

"Doflamingo what is the story behind Kuma? Why did you call him a traitor?" questioned Robin.

"We don't have to answer anything to you Nico Robin," retorted Drake.

"Hold on Drake. I'll answer them. I think they deserve that much, after all ..." said Doflamingo.

"I think they should see how feeble Kuma's hopes were and how misplaced they were," said Doflamingo darkly.

"Bartholomew Kuma originally hated the world government which was why he joined the revolutionary army in the first place. Because of this he was welcomed with open arms," started Doflamingo.

The Straw Hats and Pellinopee and Maxie understood this. Anyone who hated the world government was welcomed into the army. The army even wanted Robin to join mainly because of her past.

"He was a very formidable fighter as I'm sure all of you could attest to and during his time in the army rose to the rank of commander," continued Doflamingo.

All the Straw Hats definitely could attest to Kuma's power and his rise to power having experienced it first hand. With his powers he pretty much dominated the crew on each of the two separate occasions that they met. It was true that they were all severely wounded and exhausted both times but it still didn't make him any less dangerous. Zoro in particular remembered his time with the Shichbukai on Thriller Bark since he was the one who fought Kuma the majority of the time and couldn't do anything against him. He then was brought to the closest to death in his entire life during his time with the Shichbukai. Despite his injuries back then being fully healed, he still felt his body throb from remembering it.

"Thanks to his loyal service to the revolutionary army he was trusted greatly by Dragon-sama. He was trusted to the point that Dragon-sama decided to tell things to Kuma that he kept secret from the rest of the army. He told him about his true ambitions and plans for the world and many things that the rest of the army were completely unaware of because he trusted Kuma. Kuma however betrayed that trust," said Doflamingo.

"Kuma after being told everything about Dragon-sama left the army. He then decided to betray Dragon-sama and devoted his entire life to stopping him," continued Doflamingo.

"In order to do that he needed to help the world government. Yes the same organization that he despises, he chose to help in order to take down Dragon-sama who he had served loyally for many years and who trusted him more than much of the army," said Doflamingo.

"So he decided to join the Shichbukai. Of course in order to become a Shichbukai you must be recognized by the world government as a powerful pirate. So he spent the next several years increasing his reputation as a pirate eventually picking up the name Tyrant Kuma. Eventually he became famous enough to be accepted into the ranks of the Shichbukai," continued Doflamingo.

The Straw Hats all continued to listen carefully to Doflamingo as he told them the history of Bartholomew Kuma, the Shichbukai who saved them.

"Unfortunately even though he was a Shichbukai, he knew that there was not much that he could do against the full might of the revolutionary army. In fact, not even the entire world government could defeat the military might of the revolutionary army who possessed several incredibly powerful warriors. I'm sure you must realize how powerful some of the fighters in revolutionary army are to have successfully invaded and conquered Mariejois," said Doflamingo.

The Straw Hats all could understand that. During Reverie security was tight since so many high ranking officials were present. As a result, many vice admirals, the admirals along with the Gorosei whom were former admirals themselves were there. Yet they were all killed. That meant that the warriors in the revolutionary army were extremely powerful.

"However the world government's top scientist Dr. Vegapunk was working on the Pacifista project at the time. The Pacifista project would have significantly increased the military power of the world government. Kuma thought that it might even make the world government strong enough to defeat Dragon and the revolutionary army. However the Pacifista project required someone to be sacrificed and converted into a living weapon. Kuma volunteered himself hoping that with the Pacifista project, the world government might be able to defeat Dragon and the army," said Kuma.

The Straw Hat crew were all shocked at this development. Kuma sacrificed himself and made himself a guinea pig to the world government so that they might have a chance to defeat Dragon and the revolution army.

"I can't believe. Kuma actually agreed to have himself experimented on to stop Dragon," said Brook.

"That man, to be turned into a heartless human weapon with no memories, thoughts or feelings to stop that man. That guy is truly a great man," said Franky admiring Kuma's resolve.

Zoro thought back to the two battles he had with Kuma. The Shichbukai seemed almost emotionless. However now he knew the truth. Kuma may have seemed emotionless and expressionless but now he knew that he must have had more emotion than anyone else. Kuma was devoted to a greater cause, something he truly believed in. He was willing to sacrifice everything to stop Dragon who they now knew was the embodiment of evil. Zoro could empathize with him, after all he did the same thing for his crew on Thriller Bark. But Zoro was only willing to die for the crew. Kuma however went as far as to cast aside his humanity, become nothing more than an emotionless weapon with no thoughts, feelings, memories or dreams. Zoro was a man who admired others with strong resolve. And looking at Kuma now, there was no one else with more resolve than him. In Zoro's eyes, Kuma was a truly great man worthy of his utmost respect.

Robin too had her thoughts on Kuma. During her time with the revolutionary army, she was told many positive things about the Shichbukai. She heard that he was a great commander who was both strong and loyal. Everyone she met spoke highly of him. Those same people however mourned Kuma's decision. When asked about what happened to Kuma, she was given a completely different explanation from the commanders.

"So Doflamingo, I'm guessing that what you just told us is the truth," said Robin.

Doflamingo turned to Robin as did the rest of the Straw Hats.

"I remember being told something different from Dragon but after what I learnt ever since coming to this island, I would say that yours is the truth," said Doflamingo.

"Robin what did Dragon tell you?" asked Nami.

"He told me that he actually asked Kuma to join the Shichbukai. He told me that he needed an insider so that the army could better gain information about them. So he asked Kuma to join the Shichbukai since as a member of the Shichbukai,, he would be entrusted with important information. The army would be providing a false sense of security to them since they would think that they would have seven members of the Shichbukai when in actuality they would have only six. It would allow them to undermine the power of the Shichbukai," explained Robin.

"But what about him becoming a Pacifista?" asked Nami.

"He said that it was regrettably his idea as well though he did say it was a bad decision. As a Pacifista, Kuma would have no choice but to listen to the world government. That meant that he would be entrusted with even more important information which the army could use. He said that it worked until Kuma become a complete human weapon which meant that he would no longer provide any information to them," continued Robin.

Robin then glared at Doflamingo.

"Dragon claimed that it was one of his biggest mistakes, since he lost one of his most loyal and trusted nakama. However looking back I can tell that Dragon didn't regret anything," said Robin who couldn't help but sneer.

There were many times which Robin thought about Kuma and his decision during her time with the army. That someone was willing to give everything up for Dragon. She couldn't help but marvel and how strong Kuma's loyalty and resolve was to do all that for Dragon and the army. His loyalty to Dragon and the revolutionary army was similar to her loyalty to Luffy and the Straw Hats. Furthermore just as how Kuma cast everything even his humanity aside for Dragon and the army, she too was willing to surrender herself to the hands of the world government to save Luffy and her nakama.

However looking back after Doflamingo explained the truth behind Kuma's actions, she couldn't help but look at it in a different light. Kuma must have known about Dragon's true nature and how dangerous he was. He then devoted his life to stopping him. He gave up his humanity becoming nothing but a heartless human weapon to stop someone who they now knew was pure evil. He went so far to stop that man. She now admired and respected Kuma more than before. He was truly a great man willing to die and give up everything to stop someone who would bring nothing but darkness to the world.

The Straw Hats couldn't help but hate Dragon for how he lied to Robin about his nakama, no his subordinate. Kuma was not his nakama and they could understand why. Kuma knew that Dragon was evil and Kuma tried to do the right thing by turning against him. They would have definitely done the same thing if they were in his position. They're respect for the man and all that he done grew even more. Kuma died for the right reasons and they all respected him for that.

"Kuma was a traitor. Dragon-sama doesn't have to show regret to someone like him," sneered Doflamingo.

"Kuma was a great man who tried to stop your leader from attaining world domination. He died to do the right thing," retored Nami back.

"No he was a traitor. In more ways than one," stated Doflamingo.

"More ways than one. What are you talking about?" asked Zoro.

"As bad as his betrayal was he attempted to do something even worse," said Doflamingo.

All the Straw Hats listened intently all wanting to know what Kuma did that they thought was worse than betraying the army. Ussop decided to voice the question.

"What did he do?" asked Ussop.

Doflamingo paused before answering.

"He attempted to turn Dragon's son against him," said Doflamingo.

"Turn Luffy against Dragon. How? Why?" asked Sanji.

"Kuma joined the world government as a Shichbukai with hopes that he could help them take down Lord Dragon. He found the opportunity to do so by volunteering himself for the Pacifista Project. But he knew that even that may not have been enough. He needed something more," said Doflamingo.

"So what did he need?" asked Zoro.

"He needed your ex-captain, Monkey D Luffy. Kuma knew that his power, the power of the Pacifista and the full strength of the world governments forces would not be enough to take down the revolutionary army much less Dragon-sama himself. However he believed that Dragon-sama's son had the potential to take down Dragon-sama himself," said Doflamingo.

"Kuma thought that Luffy could beat Dragon," said a surprised Brook.

"It's not so hard when you think about it. Luffy doesn't give up. If anyone can take down Dragon, it would be him," stated Zoro as a matter of fact.

The Straw Hats had to agree with Zoro on that one. Luffy had the greatest heart and will of anyone they ever knew. If he sets his sights on something, he would not give up until he got it. So if he targeted Dragon, then he will definitely beat him, just like he had beaten everyone who threatened his friends in the past.

"Oh you misunderstand Roronoro Zoro. Kuma believes that Luffy could defeat Dragon because he is Dragon's son," said Doflamingo.

All the Straw Hats along with Pellinopee and Maxie looked at him questionably.

"Lord Dragon is by far the strongest being in the world. His power exceeds that of even the great Pirate King Gol D Roger. There is no one who could defeat him. No one except for one. And that person is his own flesh and blood," said Doflamingo.

"Monkey D Luffy has the blood of the most powerful being flowing through his veins. He has inherited the power of the strongest being in the world. If anyone can take him down, it would be him. Kuma knew this which was why he saved you all at Sabody Archipelago," said Doflamingo.

One thought crossed the minds of each of the Straw Hats.

"So that's why he saved us two years ago," thought each of the Straw Hats.

"Of course Kuma knew that Lord Dragon's son cannot defeat him and the army on his own. He would need strong and loyal nakama. So he decided to test all of you back at Thriller Bark," said Doflamingo.

"What the hell! Are you saying that he nearly killed us all just because he wanted to test us?" shouted Franky angrily.

"That is correct. Kuma needed to be sure that you were undoubtedly the nakama who could help Luffy take down his father. So at Thriller Bark, he tested your resolve to see how strong your bonds were. And you all passed with flying colors, especially you Roranora Zoro," said Doflamingo particularly at Zoro.

The Straw Hats were a bit confused by why Doflamingo was talking specifically about Zoro. They thought that it was mainly because of how Zoro fought the Shichbukai for the longest but Zoro, Sanji and Brook knew better. It was because of his resolve, that he was willing to die for Luffy.

Flashback.

Zoro stood infront of a large bubble that Kuma created that contained all of Luffy's pain and fatigue from his battle with Moriah. Zoro already got a small sample of it and practically screamed bloody murder from the pain. Due to his condition after the battle with Oz, that little bit was enough to make him scream him pain. And now he had to endure all of it. His legs were shaking from fatigue, his body was wracked with injuries and he was in pain. If he took all of this, he would certainly die. Nonetheless he was committed to doing this. If it would save Luffy and his nakama, then he'll gladly pay the ultimate price.

Stealing himself, he plunged himself into the bubble of pain where he knew that incredible pain and ultimately death awaited him.

Later some time after Kuma left, he was standing in a pool of his own blood, on the verge of death, the closest he's ever been.

"A-absolutely … nothing" stuttered the badly injured and dieing swordsman to Sanji.

Flashback end.

Zoro, Sanji and Brook remembered that time well. Despite the fact that it was two years ago he still couldn't help but feel pain remembering those events. Still Zoro was proud that he was going to die for his captain, Sanji and Brook however were not so eager. For them, they nearly lost one of their nakama. They did not want that to ever happen again. They did not want anyone of their crew to sacrifice themselves for the others. They are nakama. They all fought for each other. Despite understanding a lot of Kuma's actions now they still couldn't help but hate him for nearly killing everyone, especially Zoro.

"After Kuma saw the incredible resolve that you all possessed, he knew for a fact that you all along with your ex captain would be the ones to take down Dragon-sama. So during the events of Sabody Archipelago, he saved you all knowing that you all were the only ones who could do it. If you all died, there would be no one left who could truly oppose Dragon-sama," said Doflamingo.

"Since he was on the verge of becoming a full Pacifista that was the last time that he could save you. He even went to have Dr. Vegapunk program him to guard your ship until one of you returned in an effort to help you all become strong enough to oppose Dragon. He won't help any of you again." Said Doflamingo.

"But Kuma told Rayliegh that he was a part of the revolutionary army and that he wanted to save us because of his connection with them," argued Chopper.

"That was because he knew that the truth would have been too much for any of you and even for a legendary pirate like Rayliegh. So he instead chose to tell you that instead," said Doflamingo.

The Straw Hats all took on what Doflamingo just said. They were all curious as to why Kuma saved them that time two years ago. Now it made sense. All his actions made sense, from why he agreed to become a Pacifista to why he saved them all. They now understood all his actions. Bartholomew Kuma was indeed one of their greatest allies who gave them those two precious years to become stronger. He further went to great lengths and personal self sacrifice to stop the most dangerous man in the world. In their eyes, he was a hero.

"However despite everything that he did, his plan failed completely," stated Doflamingo.

All the Straw Hats stopped their musing to pay attention to Doflamingo.

"Despite everything that he did to try and stop Lord Dragon and help Luffy become strong enough to take him down, it all was for nothing. In the end, Monkey D Luffy ended up joining the army as one of the elites," said Doflamingo.

Then his trademark psychotic grin appeared.

"Bartholomew Kuma died for nothing," said Doflamingo with glee.

All the Straw Hats glared at the Shichbukai and revolutionary commander with their most hateful glare. How dare this bastard mock Kuma who sacrificed everything in an attempt to stop Dragon, who sacrificed everything for their ex captain. But in the end they knew the terrible truth. Doflamingo was right. Luffy joined his father and everything that Kuma did was all for naught. It made them feel terrible for the man. Furthermore Nami and Sanji who were the ones who made him leave the crew in the first place felt it was their fault that Kuma's death and all his sacrifices were in vain. They already felt bad that they shouted at him and made him leave, but now after learning the truth about Kuma and everything they did, it made them realize that the magnitude of their actions.

"Now that I told you the truth about Kuma, it's time to end this," said Doflamingo.

All the Straw Hats along with Maxie were once again in defensive stances ready to continue their battle with the two commanders.

"Drake," called out Doflamingo.

"Yes," replied Drake back.

"Let's finish them," said Doflamingo.

"Yes," replied Drake.

And there it is. The truth about all of Kuma's actions have been revealed in full. As usual, notes explaining the chapter. Things that weren't said in the chapter are present in the notes so please read them. Also review review review.

A bit is revealed about the battle between Kaido and Moriah. Many people were wondering how it was possible for Moriah to fight Kaido evenly when he could not even beat Luffy even with a power boost of 1000 shadows. Well the answer is given. Kaido was just a rookie pirate, not a member of the four emperors. There is no chance in hell that Moriah could defeat an emperor. But Kaido at the time was not an emperor, just a hot shot rookie and not as strong as he is now. Moriah could have taken him on back them. Furthermore Moriah was younger than he was currently in the series and thus much stronger. Over the course of the years he didn't get stronger, he simply amassed a large zombie army, Moriah himself didn't train or anything. A young Moriah could battle a rookie Kaido, however current Moriah vs emperor Kaido, Moriah would lose badly. To account for why he believed that he could defeat Kaido with the power of Oz, he was thinking that Kaido was at the same level as back when they fought, which is clearly not true. Kaido is now an emperor and thus much stronger than when the two fought all those years ago. He would have lost badly if the two were to fight again.

Why does Doflamingo call Moriah a weakling? Well Moriah did lose to Doflamingo. However Moriah needed to use others in order to make himself stronger. He needed the power of others to compensate for his own lack of power. He took other people's power by stealing their shadows. Rather than fight battles himself, he used his zombies and Oz to fight for him or mostly use his zombies strength, not his own. Weather it was by making his zombies fight for him, or steal the power of others by taking their shadows, he barely used his own power. Such a person would be considered a weakling since the rely on other people's strength rather than their own.

Moriah is dead. Doflamingo killed him. There wasn't much of a role that Moriah could have played in this fic. The main antagonists are the revolutionary army and Moriah doesn't seem like revolutionary material. So Moriah wouldn't be appearing in this fic beyond flashbacks or references.

Why did the world government ask Doflamingo to kill Moriah. Well there were two reasons.

The first is because of Moriah's loss to Luffy. The Shichbukai are supposed to be seven of the most powerful and feared pirates. They are suppose to be invincible. Yet Moriah was defeated. He was not defeated by an emperor, or a legendary pirate. No he was defeated by a child, never mind that the child is the son of the revolutionary leader and grandson of a marine hero, a child is still a child. By losing to a rookie, he brought disgrace to the position of Shichbukai. People would think that any rookie pirate can take down a Shichbukai. Moriah's defeat makes the Shichbukai and by extension the entire world government look weak. Furthermore his defeat by Luffy, the same rookie who took out another Shichbukai makes said rookie look much stronger. However the world government were willing to overlook his loss to Luffy since his defeat was not really publicized so people don't really know that Moriah was defeated by Luffy in the first place.

The second and biggest reason was Moriah's performance at the War of the Best. The War of the Best was broadcasted to the entire world. So the whole world got to see how weak Moriah was. When Moriah was beaten by Luffy, it was not publicized so no one really knew that a Shichbukai was beaten by a rookie. But at the War of the Best, everyone saw him and his poor performance. Him looking weak makes the Shichbukai as a whole look weak. The Shichbukai are supposed to be extremely strong. However Moriah was clearly not strong. What's worse, everyone saw how weak he was. The Whitebeard pirates, the Allied pirates, the Navy and even the world saw how weak he was. Since he was weak, the world would think that all the Shichbukai were just as weak. The world government cannot accept this. So they ordered Doflamingo to kill him and say that he died in the war.

When Doflaming confronted Moriah with the Pacifistas, it was believed that Moriah escaped. But the truth was that Doflamingo let Moriah escape. This was because he had orders from Dragon to recruit Moriah. After the world government asked Doflamingo to kill Moriah, Doflamingo contacted Dragon and told him of their orders. Dragon then ordered Doflamingo to spare Moriah and recruit him later. So Doflamingo let Moriah escape so that he could recruit him later.

Why does Dragon want to recruit Moriah who was weak? Remember that even though Moriah was weak, he was still a powerful pirate and an asset to the army. He obviously cannot defeat any of the stronger fighters, but he could defeat a lot of weak guys.

Doflamingo had to make the Gorosei think that he was actually following their orders rather than Dragon's. He was a Shichbukai so he had to follow their orders. If he just let Moriah escape, then the world government would know that he deliberately disobeyed them and revoke his position. So he injured Moriah to make the Gorosei think that he was actually trying to follow their orders. As a result, they simply think that Doflamingo failed to carry out his orders and kill Moriah rather than deliberately disobey them by letting him escape.

After he let Moriah escape, he confronted him and told him that the only reason he escaped was because he let him escape. Doflamingo explained that he let Moriah escape because Dragon wanted to recruit him. However Moriah refused to accept Dragon's invitation. Remember Moriah wants to become the Pirate King and someone who wants to become the Pirate King would never work for someone else. So Moriah refused Dragon's offer. Since Moriah refused there was no reason for him to live so Doflamingo killed him.

Remember Moriah asked Doflamingo if Sengoku ordered his death and Doflamingo claimed that he received his orders from someone higher up, meaning either commander in chief Kong or the Gorosei. But think about this, who is actually higher up that Dragon? Who could possibly be higher up than the revolutionary leader, the strongest being in the world. Who could be higher up than the one even the feared Knights of D answer to? The higher up Doflamingo was referring to was Dragon. No one is higher than Dragon.

Kuma's actions are explained fully. All of Kuma's action was to defeat Dragon.

If you all recall during the war, Doflamingo spoke as if he knew Kuma. He was telling Ivankov about how Kuma is dead and such. Now you can see that he knew all about Kuma.

Originally Kuma hated the world government and joined the revolutionary army after which he rose to the rank of commander. Due to his loyal service he was greatly trusted by Dragon, much more than a lot of commanders. Because he trusted Kuma so much, he told him things that he would never tell other members of the army, things that he kept secret. He told him about his true ambitions, the highly secretive Knights of D and many other things including the fact that he had a son.

Just because a revolutionary is a commander doesn't mean that Dragon trusts them. Ivankov is a commander and he never knew anything about the army, not even the fact that Dragon had a son. Law also wasn't trusted by Dragon which is why he ordered Law to be killed, though Law is one of the few surviving commanders. Pretty much all the commanders that are still apart of the army are extremely trusted by Dragon and know about the Knights and his true nature. Kuma too was trusted by Dragon with these dark secrets.

After Kuma heard about Dragon's true nature, he left the army. He realized how dark, sinister and evil Dragon was and devoted his entire life to stopping him.

The reason that Kuma joined the world government was because he wanted to find a way to stop Dragon. Despite him hating the world government, he knew that Dragon was so dangerous that he was willing to put aside his hatred and work with them in order to stop him. He knew that Dragon had so much power, him being the strongest being in the world, the fearsome power of the Knights, he knew that there was no way he could stop Dragon by himself. He needed the aid of the world government. So he decided to become a Shichbukai. That is why he became the feared Tyrant Kuma. He hoped that if he became a feared enough pirate, the world government would make him a Shichbukai during which he would help them take down Dragon. So he spent the next several years increasing his reputation as a pirate eventually becoming the Tyrant Kuma after which he was accepted as a member of the Shichbukai.

The reason why Kuma volunteered to become a Pacifista is to defeat Dragon. Kuma knew that even if he joined the world government, it would still be no where near enough to take down Dragon. The commanders, the Knights and Dragon himself could still totally destroy the world government. Kuma spent years with the Shichbukai hoping that something, anything could come up that could help defeat Dragon. Then that something came up, the Pacifista project. Kuma believed that the Pacifista Project might be enough to defeat Dragon and the revolutionary army. So he volunteered himself for the project hoping that it would help defeat Dragon and the army.

Dragon told Robin pretty much the same lie he told Luffy about Kuma. He said that he asked Kuma to join the Shichbukai because the army needed an insider to gain information and Kuma as a Shichbukai would be entrusted with important information. Him joined would also weaken the Shichbukai since they would think that they have seven members when they actually only have six, it would undermine the power of the Shichbukai. He also told Robin that Kuma joining was regrettably his idea because as a Pacifista, he would have no choice but to listen to the world government and as a result be entrusted with even more sensitive information. However when Kuma became a heartless weapon, he could no longer give them any information. Dragon told Robin that he regretted the decision since he lost of his precious comrades.

The reason why Kuma saved Luffy and the Straw Hats is revealed. It was because Kuma believed that Luffy was the only one who could stop Dragon. Kuma knew that even the Pacifista project and the full power of the world government would not be enough to stop Dragon and the army. The only one who could stop Dragon would be his son, the one with Dragon's blood flowing through his veins, the one who inherited his power, his own son Luffy. Luffy being Dragon's son and having his father's great power is the only one who could take down Dragon. Kuma knew this which is why he saved Luffy and his crew.

Kuma's actions at Thriller Bark is revealed. Even though Kuma was ordered to kill Luffy and the Straw Hats, he chose not to. He did not because he wanted to test them. Kuma knew that Luffy alone would not be enough to defeat his father. He needed strong and loyal nakama to help him. So Kuma decided to test the loyalty and strength of Luffy's nakama by pretending to try and kill them. Dragon and the revolutionary army is unlike any other force in the world so Kuma couldn't hold back, he had to really test the resolve of the Straw Hats to make sure that they could help Luffy defeat his father. He had to do it to the point that he used a bomb that could have really killed them all. If the Straw Hats were willing to give Luffy up in exchange for their lives, then they would never be able to help Luffy defeat Dragon. If Zoro couldn't handle his captain's pain, then there was no way he could handle the fury of Dragon or the Knights. However the Straw Hats, Zoro in particular showed that they were completely loyal to Luffy even willing to die for him. They had the strength and resolve to help him defeat Dragon. They all passed the test with flying colors especially Zoro.

The resolve that the Straw Hats showed on Thriller Bark is now going to be needed more than ever because now they'll need that resolve to not only defeat Dragon and his Knights, but Luffy as well.

The reason that Kuma told Rayliegh that he was a member of the revolutionary army was because the real truth would have been too much for the Straw Hats. If he told Rayleigh, Rayleigh who himself knows about how dangerous Dragon is since Gol D Roger fought him before might have told Luffy and the Straw Hats the truth. The Straw Hats might then go after Dragon unprepared and gotten themselves killed. Also Luffy is not someone who could lie since he accidently babbled out that Roger is Ace's father and Dragon is his own, he might have babbled out the truth to other people and that would spread complications. So Kuma just kept it simple and told Rayleigh that he was a member of the army and wait for Luffy to discover the truth himself. After all he might not accept the truth from Kuma or anyone, but he would accept it if he found out on his own.

In the end Kuma died for nothing. Despite everything Kuma did to stop Dragon, despite saving Luffy's life hoping that one day, Luffy would be strong enough to take down Dragon, his plan failed completely. Luffy in the end joined his father and his dark goals. Everything Kuma sacrificed for Luffy and the others was for nothing since Luffy joined his father.

Well that's a wrap. The chapter is over. Review everyone


	33. Issues Explained, not a Chapter

Hello Readers,

Looking at this fic, I think there are quite a few things that confuse people. I try to explain the things about each chapter with end of chapter notes but there are much larger things in the story that I think confuse people. And these things haven't really been brought up in any of the chapters so they haven't been addressed. This guide will help explain some of the larger issues with the fic, things that have to do with the entire story, not just a particular chapter. Be warned that it does have some spoilers but these spoilers do explain many things that I'm sure you're all wondering about. I hope it better makes readers understand the fic and helps them appreciate and enjoy it more.

About Monkey D Dragon

There some things that I wanted to mention about Dragon just to clear up a few things.

This is NOT a Dragon bashing fic: In this fic, Dragon is the main antagonist but this fic is NOT a Dragon bashing fic. It is not meant to bash Dragon, but to portray him as an epic super villain bent on world domination. Dragon is one of my favorite One Piece characters and I definitely wouldn't bash him. He is instead portrayed as an unstoppable god like villain that has no equal. I don't think Oda is going to make Dragon a bad guy but in One Piece Final Holy War I think he'll make an excellent Final Villain. It is not my intention to bash him or portray him in a negative light.

The final villain: Many One Piece fans are wondering who would be the final villain. So far there are two main candidates, Akainu and Blackbeard. Akainu pretty much represents the main villain of the world government and Blackbeard the main villain of the pirates. But I don't think either are the final villain. To me the final villain needs to be someone mysterious, cool, overwhelming powerful, has huge ambitions and must be an ancient enemy. Blackbead has the overwhelming power part down but he doesn't seem cool to me. I mean the guy's grotesque and ugly. Akainu is both strong and cool but someone who has a huge ambition doesn't take orders from anyone and Akainu takes orders from the Gorosei. Also neither Blackbeard nor Akainu seem very mysterious to me. Now Dragon is mysterious since we know little about him, certainly he's hinted as one of the most powerful characters in One Piece, he's cool with the cloak and those tattoos and he has ambition, to overthrow the world government. Finally he is a descendant of the ancient kingdom. He certainly qualifies as the main antagonist or final villain.

The return of D and the Ancient Kingdom: Dragon being a descendant of Darcia, the king of Imperion insures that the D and the Ancient Kingdom get involved in the storyline. The Kingdom itself was destroyed about a thousand years ago but Dragon with the revolutionary army has pretty much resurrected the kingdom. To further do that he resurrected their strongest warriors the ancient order of the Knights of D. And now that he has successfully conquered Mariejois, he has succeeded with overthrowing the World Government. Resurrecting Imperion is still pending.

Dragon's intelligence: In addition to Dragon being the strongest being in the world, he is also one of the most intelligent ones. He knows more about void century and true history than anyone. He is a world class manipulator able to manipulate events on a global scale. An example of this is how he manipulated the War of the Best through Blackbeard. Another example is how he placed Blackbeard and Drake in strategically good positions to gain control over the emperors' respective territories. Another is how he was able to keep the Knights along with the true nature of the revolutionary army secret from even members of the army itself.

Dragon's mind: Dragon is also capable of manipulating people's past and emotions to his own advantage. For example, despite the cruelty and ruthlessness of the world government, he was cable of convincing many people to be even more ruthless and cruel than the world government to further his own ambitions. Another example is how he convinced Luffy to join him despite his dream of becoming Pirate King, something that he wanted ever since he was a child and devoted his entire life towards.

The three main factions of One Piece: So far the three main groups of One Piece are the marines, the pirates and the revolutionaries. The Marines are led by Akainu and consists of the admirals and vice admirals. The Pirates are led by Blackbeard and consists of the Seven Warlords and Four Emperors. The Revolutionary Army is led by Dragon and consists of the Knights and the commanders. Pretty much Akainu, Blackbeard and Dragon are the top guys of One Piece. You can imagine what would happen if three of them were together in the same room.

One Piece Final Holy War Following Trends of Typical Mangas

This fic pretty much follows the same trends that most mangas follow. Personally as typical as it is, it never gets old and I enjoy hence why I'm writing the fic as it is.

The trends of manga: Generally most shounen mangas follow a certain trend, the initial phase, the group then the war led by an ancient enemy.

The Initial Phase: The initial phase generally has the main protagonist fight various strong guys to become stronger. Naruto had to fight Zabuza, Neji, Garaa etc. Ichigo had to fight Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya etc. In One Piece Luffy had to fight Crocodile, Lucci, Moriah etc.

The Group: Generally the main protagonist has to fight a very powerful group. Naruto had to fight the Akatsuki, Ichigo had to fight the Espada and in One Piece, Luffy had to fight the Seven Warlords and perhaps the Four Emperors.

The Resurrection of an Ancient Enemy: Most mangas tend to have the final villain as an ancient superpowerful villain. Take Naruto for example, Madara is a descendant of the ancient Six Path Sage. For Bleach, Juhabach is an ancient quincy that Yammamoto failed to kill. With One Piece Final Holy War, Dragon is a descendant of the Royal Family of the Ancient Kingdom. Dragon being the main villain represents the resurrection of the Ancient Kingdom Imperion and powerful Knights of D.

The War: Also most mangas in addition to having the final villain as an ancient enemy also has him start a huge war. In Naruto, Madara started the Forth Shinobi War. In Bleach, Juhabach started the One Thousand Year Blood War. In One Piece, Whitebeard hinted about a war that could engulf the entire world. This war is the Final Holy War which was started by the descendant of the ancient kingdom Dragon.

The Group Led by the Ancient Enemy: The final villain\ancient enemy tends to have a group of powerful warriors by his side. In Naruto, Madara had the descendants of the Six Path Sage, the two powerful Uchihas whom are Sasuke and Tobi along with various resurrected shinobi. With Bleach, Juhabach has the Stern Ritter and in One Piece Final Holy War, Dragon has the Knights of D.

The return of an old enemy: Most mangas tend to have an old foe return from one reason or the other. In Naruto, Orochimaru returned in the form of Kabuto, with Bleach Aizen is supposed to return and in One Piece Final Holy War, Blackbeard is obviously going to appear.

The dormant power: The main protagonist has a great power dormant usually exclusive only to the protagonist within him that he needs to awaken to overcome the powerful enemies he'll face. Naruto had to master the Kyuubi's power, Ichigo had to master his hollow powers and in One Piece final Holy War, Luffy has to master the power of D (though the power of D is not exclusive to Luffy).

The Rival: The protagonist is supposed to have a rival and in One Piece Luffy doesn't seem to have one. Smoker can be considered one but the age difference doesn't make it look good. Also the rival usually supposed to be slightly older and stronger than the protagonist and Coby is about his age or younger and he is certainly weaker than Luffy so he's out. Also usually the rival is supposed to contrast the main protagonists both in looks and personality and Ren fits all this. Luffy has rough jet black hair while Ren has long flowing blonde hair. Luffy is headstrong and impulsive while Ren is calm and cool. And Ren is only a few years older than Luffy so it works. Furthermore the rivalry isn't supposed to be a petty bickering rivalry like Zoro's and Sanji's but a real serious one. Right now Luffy and Ren aren't enemies but when Luffy does realize his father's true nature and he turns against him, that's when the real battle between Luffy and Ren would take place.

Forces opposing the revolutionary army

The revolutionary army currently rules the world. However there are various factions that oppose him which are explained below.

Straw Hats: They are the most frequently appearing ones. They are not the strongest, but since this is a One Piece fic, they are the main characters so they are the ones who will have the most screen time.

Whitebeard Pirates: The remaining members of the Whitebeard pirates are alive and would naturally pose a threat to the revolutionary army considering that Blackbeard, the one who killed Whitebeard is one of them. Also many of them are quite strong.

Red Haired Pirates: Blackbeard who is a Knight killed Shanks so obviously the Red Haired Pirates would want revenge. They like the Whitebeard Pirates are a powerful crew.

Marines: The world government had been overthrown during the invasion and most of the high ranking marines are dead. However not all of them of dead. Pretty much all the known good ones are still alive as they weren't present during the invasion. Smoker, Tashigi, Coby, Helmppo are still alive. Also former marines such as Aokiji, Garp and Sengoku are alive. Furthermore there were plenty of low ranking marines who were not at Mariejois at the time so they were not killed. Provided they didn't deliberately picked fights with the revolutionary army, then there still alive.

Other forces: Pretty much all the people the Straw Hats met are going to be on their side though they may not do anything. If they try anything then they'll be killed but their hearts are on the side of the Straw Hats. Vivi, Shirahoshi and many other people are very close to the Straw Hats and would side with them over the revolutionary army. Also the Straw Hats would meet more people that they would become friends with such as Pellinopee that would side with them over the army. Pretty much everyone that the Straw Hats met and will meet would end up opposing the army, not necessarily doing anything big but in their hearts opposing the revolutionary army.

Current Military Level of the Revolutionary Army

The revolutionary army has many powerful warriors with the strongest being the Knights. However the strength of the army increased greatly after the invasion. In fact their strength has increased so much that they are even more powerful than the world government was originally. The increase is explained below.

Resources of the world government confiscated: After the invasion, the revolutionary army stripped Mariejois along with Marine Headquarters and G1 of all its valuables. That means that all the money, maps, weapons etc that they had now belong to the revolutionary army.

Complete domination of the world: The world was once ruled by the world government and the emperors. However the world government has been overthrown and the emperors except Blackbeard killed. So not only do they now rule the world, they also gain control of all the territories that originally belonged to the emperors. They essentially now have undisputed rule over the world. In fact their rule of the world is even greater than the world government's because the marines never made any real aggressive moves against the emperors while the revolutionary army killed them and annexed their lands.

Increase in naval power: The revolutionary army also took possession of all the ships that were at G1, Marine Headquarters and Mariejois. All of them, including the warships and the giant Buster Call ones. As a result in addition to having their own fleet, their navy has been bolstered considerably because of the marine warships that were added.

Pacifistas: Alot of the Pacifistas were destroyed by the Knights since they were on guard during the invasion. However not all of them were activated so the revolutionary army was able to confiscate all the none active ones which is a fairly large number thus making them even stronger.

Slaves: The revolutionary army has slaves doing a lot of work for them building bases, ships and weapons. They were previously doing this very discreetly to avoid the good revolutionaries like Ivankov and Robin from finding out. But now that the army was purged of those who wouldn't follow Dragon, the revolutionary army is now openly engaging in slavery thus making them far stronger. The world government while they did engage in slavery never really used them for forced labor or on as large a scale as the revolutionary army is doing so they never really got to fully exploit them.

Decrease in revolutionary forces: Despite the revolutionary army getting much stronger in terms of materialistic things and the addition of slaves labor they have been weakened quite a bit though in Dragon's mind, it was justified. In the cleansing all the revolutionaries who would oppose him were killed including Ivankov. So the army lost quite a bit of men including several powerful commanders .However some like Trafalgar Law survived.

Controversy of the Revolutionary Army

What the revolutionary army is doing is very controversial. While it does have good results in making the world a better place, their methods are very extreme and questionable. The controversies are explained below.

Dragon did do what he said he was going to do: Dragon once mentioned during his time in Goa Kingdom and conversation with Sabo that he hated the world government and wanted to change the world. Despite his extremely ruthless and cruel methods, he did just that. He ended slavery of civilians (not pirates since they are bad guys), ended mass murdering Buster Calls and stopped giant fires from killing people innocent people. Dragon is only ruthless to those who are his enemies and those who would oppose him. Revolutionaries like Ivankov would oppose him so they were killed. Likewise pirates would also oppose him so he makes them slaves which would make them more useful to the army. He wouldn't engage in mass murders like the Buster Call or giant fires unless the people are his enemies. Doing things like that would only encourage people to rebel and thus make him loose his rule of the world.

Pirates: Pirates would always oppose him, so naturally they are his enemies. So he takes them as slaves. Despite slavery being a worldwide taboo, people hate pirates. So they wouldn't object to Dragon taking them as slaves. In fact they would approve because he is cleansing the world of pirates and thus making the civilians safer and happier. The revolutionary army is removing pirates from the seas much faster and more efficiently than the world government did. So the people of the world are more accepting of his rule which reduces the chances of people rebelling against him. The civilians are safer and happier and the only ones really suffering are pirates and no one really cares about them.

Hypocrisy of the revolutionary army: The revolutionary army is very hypocritical. They say that they oppose of slavery and the ruthlessness of the world government yet they are no better, in fact even worse. Just like the world government claim to do everything for the greater good, so too does the revolutionary army. The revolutionary army truly believes that their actions are for the best. They truly believe that by being as ruthless and destructive as they are, there making the world a better place. And to some extent they are right. There is no slavery anymore (except for pirates) and pretty much the age of pirates is over and the world is a much safer place now. Dragon and the revolutionary army are very hypocritical but to some extent they are justified since they actually achieve good results in making the world a safer place under his rule.

The Great War everyone is talking about

There is supposed to be a great war that is supposed to engulf the world. In fact it is supposed to be far greater than the War of the Best. That war is the Final Holy War and is happening now and why it is happening is explained below.

The Great War that Whitebeard was talking about: Whitebeard did say before his death that a great war would engulf the world. The Red Haired Pirates and their allies, the Whitebeard pirates and their allies, the remaining Marines and the Straw Hats are now pretty much at war with the revolutionary army. And since the Straw Hats made so many friends along the journey, they too would get involved. As you can see pretty much the entire world is now at war against the revolutionary army mostly because of the Straw Hats, hence the great war that Whitebeard was talking about.

Whitebeard's final words, Uranus, One Piece and the Great War: Whitebeard also said that when the person finds the One Piece a great war would start. I'm sure everyone has already figured it out but in this fic, Uranus is located on Raftel. Uranus and One Piece are not the same, they are too different things but they are both on Raftel. So to find Uranus is to find One Piece. Since Dragon was the final opponent Roger had to face before truly becoming Pirate King and the fact that he battled Roger specifically over control of Uranus, Dragon obviously knows where Uranus is. Furthermore Dragon has the weather weather fruit so the dangerous weather of the New World is no problem for him. He is also the strongest being in the world so no one can stop him from taking Uranus and One Piece. He pretty much already found One Piece and Whitebeard said that when One Piece is found, a great war would happen. That war is happening, it is the Final Holy War.

Issues with the Storyline

There are various issues with this fic and below I give reasons why I do certain things with this fic.

Issues being resolved: I'm pretty sure when the big war that everyone is hyping about starts that Oda will finally tie loose ends and many mysterious would be revealed. I'm planning on doing the same. Since the war is happening, then I'll explain many things giving my own explanations. I already revealed quite a few things, the identity of Luffy's mother, a bit about the ancient kingdom and the true history, the truth about Kuma and many more. I'll try to reveal as many mysterious as possible. So expect the mystery of Joy Boy, Buggy's letter from the world government, what Lucci and CP9 (yes they are going to appear) are doing and much more.

Places appearing: Likewise places that Oda is probably going to introduce at some point, I'm also planning to introduce in One Piece Final Holy War. So expect Elbaf the country of the giants, All Blue the sea the Sanji wants to find, Wano Country the land of the samurai, of course Raftel itself and many more interesting places of my own original design.

We'll find out about past characters: Since this is the Great War, we're naturally supposed to know what happens to all the characters. So I'll try reveal what happens to most of them. They might not appear but we'll at least know what has happened to them. We know that Moriah is dead and we know what Drake has been doing. So we'll find out about what's been happening to most of the characters.

Characters background would allow issues to be resolved: Many characters due to their backgrounds would allow various issues to be settled. For example, since Sanbi is a fishman it would allow human-fishman relations to finally come to a close. Juri being a survivor of Ohara like Robin would allow the issue of Ohara to be resolved. Monroe being the strongest rokushiki user in history would allow the origin of the rokushiki to be revealed. Many characters new and old would allow various loose ends to be tied.

Clashes with Oda's One Piece: With all this going on, there is undoubtedly going to be some clashes with Oda's One Piece. In fact, several already showed up. In One Piece Doflamingo is the underground criminal Joker while Trafalgar Law is a Shichbukai. In Final Holy War, Doflamingo is actually a revolutionary commander and Law is an ex revolutionary commander. So you can see that there are clashes happening and a lot more would happen. When Oda reveals the truth about Kuma I'm sure it's going to be very different from the one in this fic. Oda's true history I'm sure is going to be different from my own. Another clash would be Wano Country which is hinted to be very close. It's going to clash with my Wano Country storyline. In fact Oda's Dragon is actually different from Final Holy War's Dragon. You're going to have to be open minded and read this fic expecting these clashes and will have to accept them or else you wouldn't enjoy the fic.

Changes to the Void Century: The void century was supposed to have taken place about 800 years ago. In this fic, it is about a thousand years ago, hence this being the Thousand Year Holy War. The void century was the period where Imperion and D ruled the world, the war between Imperion and the Ancient Allaince and the terrible genocide of the D. The world government band research on the poneglpyhs and the void century to prevent the knowledge of Imperion and the D to become public knowledge. People might rebel if it became known. Furthermore it might encourage the Ds around the world to take up arms. And the Ds are very powerful as One Piece has shown.

Hancock: So far Vivi and Shirahoshi have had a few moments with Luffy during the invasion. But so far Hancock hasn't had any, in fact she hasn't even appeared at all so far such that some of you are thinking that she wouldn't appear. Trust me, she'll appear. She's a part of Luffy's harem so she'll appear. You'll have to wait but I guarantee you, she'll appear.

Side Notes of One Piece Final Holy War

Just side notes that I think are worth bringing to everyone's attention.

The "Final" part in One Piece Final Holy War: The war that is going on is going to be the biggest war since the war between the Ancient Kingdom and the Ancient Alliance. There pretty much wouldn't ever be a war as great as this one. Even the war between the Whitebeard Pirates and the world government wasn't as long or as large scale as this one. Pretty much the entire world is going to get involved as explained earlier. The entire world will be uniting against a common foe, Dragon and the revolutionary army. The fact that everyone chose to put aside their differences and fight together would result in their being peace afterwards meaning there wouldn't be another war, this will be the final war. After that all that there would be is peace and freedom.

The "Holy War" part in One Piece Final Holy War: Mariejois is referred to as the Holy City and the Tenryuubito are referred to as Saints. Since the revolutionary army has attacked them directly, this has sparked a Holy War. The World Government pretty much descended from the Ancient Alliance since the Tenryuubito are descendants of the founders while the Revolutionary Army descended from the Ancient Kingdom since the Knights are descendants of the royal family. Furthermore the one who has triggered the war is the oldest and most powerful enemies of the Saints and the Holy City. Pretty much if anyone ever declares war on a Saint and/or a Holy City, the war is pretty much a holy war and here the strongest enemies are the ones who sparked the war. Hence this being a Holy War.

Luffy on the side of the villain: Personally I enjoy reading fics where the main character is no longer in the same side as everyone else. There's a lot of them in Naruto, most being the typical Naruto gets banished after he beats Sasuke fic. There's very little One Piece ones out there and so I decided to write my own. And while I was writing One Piece Shippuden, I got inspiration to do this one and I'm enjoying writing it more than One Piece Shippuden. So I'll continue with One Piece Final Holy War.

Moves and attacks of the Straw Hats: I recommend that when you're reading the battle scenes you have a page on One Piece Wiki with the attacks of each of the Straw Hats to better understand the fights scenes. Not compulsory but you'll understand the battle scenes. The end of chapter notes however are must read for you to understand but One Piece wiki is just recommended for understanding the battle scenes better. Whether you understand the attacks or not, the end result will still be the same.

Not too much romance: This fic even though is a LuffyxHarem fic wouldn't have too much romance in it. It is an action fic, not a romance one. For one thing, Luffy is on the side of the main antagonist so he can't get involved with the girls too much. Also because there is a big war going on, there wouldn't be much time for romance. However the girls will talk about their feelings for Luffy etc and that's probably the most you'll get until the very end of the fic when he gets together with all of them.

ZoroxRobin not happening though ZoroxTashigi will happen: I know ZoroxRobin is probably the second most popular pairing after LuffyxNami but unfortunately this pairing wouldn't happen. This is a LuffyxHarem fic and Robin's going to be in the harem. So ZoroxRobin wouldn't happen, the closest would be that Robin showing concern for Zoro at times, as a nakama, not a love interest. However I'll pair Zoro with Tashigi since I do like ZoroxTashigi.

Concluding notes

I would like to say that even though this guide so to speak does reveal a lot, it doesn't really contain much spoilers. It hints that All Blue is going to appear but it doesn't say what All Blue is nor how the encounter with it would be like. This fic does hint that Elbaf is going to appear but it doesn't say what the Straw Hats are going to do on Elbaf. This chapter doesn't reveal how each encounter with the Knights is going to turn out. It reveals that mysterious such as Joy Boy is going to be revealed but it doesn't actually explain who Joy Boy is, nor his role in Fishman Island or the void century. This chapter merely explains things that I'm sure have been bothering readers, it doesn't reveal too much on exactly what is going to happen in future chapters.

Finally I want to say that this is going to be an extremely long and ambitious fic. As you can see, despite this fic being more than 100 000 words, the Straw Hats have yet to meet any of the Knights. With there being plenty of things to resolve, this fic is going to be very long but very entertaining. The Straw Hats have a really uphill battle facing the Knights and the army. They are going to be physically and mentally pushed to their limits since the army is the strongest force they have ever faced, the Knights are the strongest enemies they ever fought and they'll have to fight their own beloved captain Luffy. The Straw Hats really have it tough and this fic is sure to keep you all entertained.


	34. True Power of the Army

**True Power of the Army**

The next chapter is finally out. In this chapter more information is revealed about the revolutionary army so there are going to be follow up notes to explain. Please read them so that you'll better understand a lot of the things explained in this chapter.

"Drake," called out Doflamingo to his fellow revolutionary commander.

"Yes," replied Drake back.

"Let's finish them," said Doflamingo.

All members of the Straw Hats were in defensive positions ready to fight. The truth about the Shichbukai Bartholomew Kuma had not gotten over them but they could think about that later. Right now they had to focus on the two powerful revolutionary commanders in front of them, one who was a Shichbukai, the other a pirate from the worst generation.

Zoro took out his bandana and tied it around his head. He then finally placed his treasured sword Wado Ichimonji in his mouth showing that he was ready to use Santoryu.

"Oh, finally using Santoryu, Roronoro Zoro," remarked Drake.

"Yeah, and you're going to regret making me use it," said Zoro.

Zoro crossed his three swords across his chest with Wado Ichimonji between them. Wind began moving around him as he was powering up his attack.

"Oni …" said Zoro before charging towards Drake at full speed.

"What …" said Drake in shock at the speed and power of the attack.

"Giri," finished Zoro's attack.

Drake just had time to narrowly dodge the attack.

"Damn, that attack was both stronger and faster than any of the others," thought Drake looking at the demon swordsman.

Said demon swordsman then turned around to look at him.

"I'll have to be careful from now on" thought Drake.

Zoro as if sensing something sent another attack quickly at Doflamingo.

"Hyakuhachi Pound Ho," said Zoro quickly making a circular sweep and sending three air projectiles at Doflamingo.

Doflamingo who was about to shred one of Zoro's nakama with his powers was forced to dodge the three air practices which were compressed into one just as they were about to hit. Doflamingo narrowly evaded it only to come face to face with Sanji.

"Collier," said Sanji who attempted to kick Doflamingo's neck.

Doflamingo evaded by bending backwards only for Sanji who was above him to send another kick at downwards at him.

"Epaule," said Sanji who tried to drive his foot down at Doflamingo.

Doflamingo was able to jump out of the way at the last second.

"Those two are faster than before," said Doflamingo mentally to himself.

"And I could only assume that the other members of the crew are the same," thought Doflamingo.

And Doflamingo was right as he saw that the other members of the crew were now holding their own against Drake much better now than before.

"Maybe it was a mistake telling them about Kuma," thought Doflamingo looking at the two power houses in front of him.

"Either way, we'll still win," thought Doflamingo.

With Drake

Chopper ran towards Drake in heavy point to attack him with a powerful hit.

"Heavy Gong," said Chopper who was about to punch the commander.

However Drake caught Chopper just before he connected and slammed him hard to the ground.

"Chopper!" shouted out Ussop.

Brook was already on him as he leapt into the air at high speed thanks to his lightness from not having any flesh or muscles and attempted to stab him. Drake however quickly swatted Brook aside. Thanks to his enormous strength as a dinosaur man and Brook's lack of weight, Brook was sent flying back a far distance. Just as Brook was about to fall to the ground, many arms formed near him.

"Cien Flieur : Spider Net," said Robin.

All the arms that Robin created formed a net that cushioned Brook's fall.

"Th – th – that wasn't good," stuttered out Brook from shock.

"That's it, I've had it with you bastard," shouted an angry Franky.

"Franky Radical Beam," shouted out Franky.

Franky then sent a powerful destructive light beam towards Drake. Drake would have been seriously wounded if the attack hit. However thanks to his powerful legs granted to him by his dinosaur devil fruit, he was fast enough to dodge it. He was now right in front of Franky towering above him despite his large size but Franky was not intimidated. The two locked hands and were now interlocked attempting to overpower the other.

Franky was gritting his teeth at the sheer power of the commander. He knew he was strong, just from being a cyborg much less from all the powerful upgrades he gave to himself. Yet despite this, Drake was not moving. In fact he did not even look as if he was trying. Drake then smiled with his massive teeth.

"You're quite strong Cyborg Franky," complimented Drake.

"However not strong enough," finished Drake.

Drake then began pushing Franky back with ease.

"Incredible, Franky-san is a cyborg and yet he's being pushed back with such ease," said Brook in amazement.

Drake continued to push back Franky who then all of a sudden smirked at Drake. Drake looked curious as to why Franky was smirking when he was clearly being pushed back.

"What are you smirking at?" questioned Drake.

Franky continued to smirk at the commander before replying.

"Oh I'm smirking at this," said Franky.

"Franky…" said Franky who was about it initiate one of his attacks.

"All right Franky!" shouted both Ussop and Chopper at the same time always happy to see Franky's weapons.

"Nipple Lights," said Franky whose nipples illuminated.

"What the hell?" shouted Ussop and Chopper comically angry.

Franky's nipple lights while not an attack still worked however. The lights were fairly bright but at point blank range and directly in one's eyes, they can temporarily stun an opponent in blindness. Drake immediately let go of Franky and staggered back holding his eyes in pain from the brightness of Franky's attack.

"Arg my eyes," said Drake still clutching his eyes.

"Alright, I can't believe that lame nipple lights actually worked," said Ussop happily.

"Of course it worked," replied Franky confidently.

"This body built using technology developed by Dr. Vegapunk carries the dreams of men. It is Battle Franky – 37, Armored Me," said Franky with a dramatic pose to the point that even the background changed.

Chopper and Ussop began screaming and running around in excitement despite the fact that they were facing a powerful commander. Nami and Robin didn't look too impressed however.

"Seriously, in the middle of a big battle," said Nami frustrated.

"Now then, Franky …" said Franky.

"Fresh fire," said Franky who shot of a large fireball from his mouth that engulfed Drake.

Drake let out a roar of pain from the fire.

"All right go Franky," shouted out Ussop.

"Followed by Strong right," said Franky.

Franky then delivered a powerful punch to Drake using his massive metal arms. The attack hit and Drake stumbled back both from Franky's hit and from the fire but quickly regained his footing.

"Finally, Franky …" said Franky ready to finish off.

"Yes," shouted out both Ussop and Chopper.

"Cannon," shouted Franky as several cannons came out of his shoulders and began shooting Drake.

Drake roared out in pain from the barrage of attacks. However he quickly recovered and was about to devour Franky when suddenly.

"Joue Shoot," said Sanji who was in the air and sent a powerful kick to Drake's cheek.

The kick was so powerful that it sent Drake flying. Sanji then used Sky Walk to quickly get to Drake's location.

"Sky Walk," said Sanji as he was stepping on the air at high speed.

When Sanji was directly above him Drake he then slammed his foot directly downwards in a drilling motion.

"Brochette," said Sanji as he was spinning.

Drake however grabbed Sanji's leg and through him towards Franky with such might that the two of them were sent flying back a far distance. He then got up while panting but otherwise looked fine.

"No way, he got up after all what Franky and Sanji did," said Chopper in shock.

With Franky and Sanji who were both sent flying, the two recovered from being sent a far distance. They got up with little trouble.

"Oye Sanji you okay?" asked Franky.

"Yeah, I'm fine but that guy," said Sanji.

"What about it?" asked Franky.

"When I used Brochette, it felt like I was kicking steel," said Sanji.

"Steel, then that means …" said Franky as understanding dawned on him.

"Yeah, that guy used the same move as those CP9 guys that makes them hard like steel," finished Sanji.

Back with Drake who recovered from Sanji's attack, he was contemplating.

"That was close, if I didn't use Tekkai, then that attack would have certainly did a lot of damage," he said to himself.

"Black Leg Sanji" called out Drake.

Sanji paid attention to the commander.

"That's some power you have behind your kicks, it would have been very bad if I didn't use Tekkai," said Drake.

"Tekkai, that's one of CP9's moves that makes the user as hard as steel," said Robin.

"Then how does he know it?" asked Nami.

"Rokushiki is the standard fighting style for the world government. CP9 members know all six forms but many high ranking marines know some of the moves as well. And since he was a former rear admiral then it would make sense that he knows some of it as well," explained Robin.

While Drake was looking at the crew he didn't notice a dark thunder cloud form above his head. It's only when the cloud became very huge that its shadow became visible. Looking up he saw the cloud.

"A cloud?" said a confused Drake.

"The weather is cloudy?" said Nami who was ready to send a thunderball inside of it.

"I don't know what she's planning but I should probably move away from this cloud," thought Drake.

Just as he was about to move, many arms bloomed out of him and held him in place preventing him from moving. He looked at Robin to see her smirking.

"Ochenta Fleur," said Robin with a smirk.

"Nice Robin-san, now he can't get away from Nami-san's attack," said Brook.

"No not quite. Even with this many arms, I still can't hold him for long. He should be breaking out soon," said Robin.

"In that case Midori Boshi: Sargasso," said Ussop who using Kuro Kabuto sent a large amount of resilient sea weed that made movement much harder.

"Alright he shouldn't be getting out of this now," said Franky.

"All right then," said Nami who held onto her Socercy Clima-Tact.

"Thunderbolt temp …," said Nami before stopping.

Just as she was about to hurl some lightning balls into the cloud, she was stopped in her tracks.

"What the, oye Nami, why'd you stop?" called out Ussop.

"I can't move, wait this is just like …" said Nami remembering an earlier event in the concentration camp.

"Doflamingo!" shouted Nami out angrily.

"Of course, his devil fruit powers can make him stop or even control other people's movements," said Robin.

"Bastard, let go of Nami-san!" shouted Sanji who rushed towards Doflamingo.

Doflamingo grinned as he saw Sanji rush towards him in anger. He had his finger out and had a devious look on his face. Suddenly however Zoro appeared right infront of the raging cook and suddenly his shoulder was cut open. Sanji seeing the big wound on Zoro stopped in shock.

"What the, oye Zoro, what the hell happened?" questioned Sanji in shock.

Zoro was panting and his shoulder was bleeding profusely. It wasn't critical but it was still a deep wound.

"You were charging into him in a blind rage and left yourself wide open," said Zoro in between pants.

Then Zoro smirked.

"It just goes to show how pathetic you are to actually have to be saved," taunted Zoro.

Any concern that Sanji had for his injured nakama immediately went out the window with that taunt. If he could mock him like that then he was definitely fine.

"Che bastard, you shouldn't have done that," said Sanji.

"Of course not, it's just that you were so pathetic that I had to," mocked Zoro once again.

Sanji was about to retort when he suddenly saw Doflamingo with his finger out and knew that whatever Doflamingo did to Zoro, he was about to do it again. He then immediately kicked Zoro out of the way.

"Oye what the hell cook, I just saved your life," said Zoro angrily.

"I just repaid the favor. Doflamingo was about to do that move again that he used to cut you," replied Sanji.

Zoro realized that Sanji was right. While he was mocking Sanji at having to save him, Doflamingo was about to finish him off and Sanji just saved him by kicking him away. He didn't like being saved by Sanji but if he didn't he would have definitely died.

"I guess we're even now," said Sanji.

"Whatever," replied Zoro.

The two were interrupted by a loud scream. Turning their heads to the direction of the scream, they saw Nami being held in the large arms of Drake.

"Teme you …" said Sanji before being interrupted by Zoro.

"Oye cook," called out Zoro.

"What you shitty …" replied Sanji before seeing the look on Zoro's face.

"Okay got it," said Sanji understanding what Zoro was planning.

Zoro jumped high into the air while Sanji lifted his leg up.

"Armee de L'air," said Sanji as Zoro landed gracefully on Sanji's extended foot.

"Power Shoot," said Sanji who kicked his leg hard sending Zoro flying towards the dinosaur man.

"Santoryu," said Zoro ready to initiate his mid air attack.

"Ichi Gorilla," said Zoro whose left bicep became much larger.

"Ni Gorilla," said Zoro whose other bicep became equally as large.

"Nigori-Zake," called out Zoro as he swung his sword ready to decapitate Drake.

Drake who was holding Nami was about to crush her only to see Zoro flying towards him ready to slice his neck off. He just barely missed having his head come off, however he still took a big slash to the chest forcing him to release Nami. Brook was quick with action as he leapt and caught Nami before she fell.

"Damn you Brook, stealing the best part," said Sanji with angry eyes and shark teeth.

Sanji began tapping his leg and then began sprinting after Drake.

"Anti-Manner," said Sanji who began spinning around.

"Kick," said Sanji who was about to hit Drake with one of his strongest kicks.

"Course," called out Sanji as he let out his powerful kick.

All of a sudden Zoro jumped into the pathway of Sanji's kick.

"What the …" said Sanji in surprise seeing Zoro jump into his attack.

Sanji's attack hit Zoro dead on sending him flying into the revolutionary base.

"That baka, what the hell was he doing?" question Sanji confused as to why Zoro would get in the way of his attack.

"Hahahahaha, you must really hate your crewmate to hit him with that kind of attack," the cackling voice of Doflamingo said.

Sanji now understood what happened. Doflamingo controlled Zoro's movements and forced him to intercept his attack.

"Bastard," cursed out Sanji.

Doflamingo would have continued to laugh when all of a sudden several arms bloomed around him. Robin just used Seis Fleur to get a hold of Doflamingo. Robin was about to use clutch and break his spine when a massive fist almost knocked her down.

"Robin-chan!" called out Sanji at seeing one of his beloved women get nearly knocked down.

Even though Sanji saw that Franky almost knocked Robin down, he knew who the true culprit was. Doflamingo just used his powers to control Franky and made him attack Robin thus forcing her to release her hold on the Shichbukai.

Franky then continued to attack Robin who tried to do her best to dodge his attacks. However she used her devil fruit to quickly restrain him. However it was short lived when all of a sudden Chopper who was in heavy point began attacking her.

"Chopper!" cried out Nami at seeing Chopper attack Robin.

Sanji had enough and tried to kick Doflamingo however Doflamingo's natural reflexes allowed him to easily avoid it.

"Hahahaha you see, this is the power of the revolutionary army. The power that is beyond your understanding," said Doflamingo.

"Teme I don't give a shit about you or the revolutionary army. I just want to beat the shit out of you for what you did to Nami-san, Robin-chan and Pellinopee-chan," countered Sanji.

"You beat me, you've been trying to do that for the entire fight but you couldn't, just like how you couldn't the first time we met," replied Doflamingo.

"You caught me off guard that time. I wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. More importantly," said Sanji.

"More importantly," repeated Doflamingo curiously.

"I have my crew with me. You wouldn't get away with all that you did," said Sanji.

"You can't stop me no matter how much you try," said Doflamingo.

Sanji and the crew were not intimidated.

"Even if you did somehow managed to miraculously defeat myself and Drake, you'll have the full might of the revolutionary army after you," said Doflamingo.

"You'll be facing the commanders, all of whom are on par with the Shichbukai. They are distinguished from their blue cloaks" explained Doflamingo.

The Straw Hats all continued looking at the Shichbukai turned commander seriously.

"However that is only just the beginning of your troubles, for you'll soon experience the ultimate fighting force of the revolutionary army," continued Doflamingo.

"The elite subordinates of Lord Dragon, the pinnacle of the revolutionary army, the Knights of D," said Doflamingo.

"Knights of D," repeated Robin who was shocked at hearing the mention of D.

"That's right, thirteen of the strongest fighters in the world each of whom have strength paralleling that of a marine admiral and all of whom answer only to Lord Dragon," said Doflamingo.

"You said Knights of D, does that mean that …" asked Robin who didn't want to finish the question.

"Yes, they are all D's" responded Doflamingo.

"All – all – all Ds" stuttered Nami.

Zoro who got back to the fight after being sent flying by Sanji's anti manner kick course couldn't help but sweat a bit in fear as did all of the Straw Hats.

The Straw Hats all felt a chill run down their spine. They have fought many strong enemies, the Shichbukai, CP9, an underground criminal organization and even two admirals though they lost badly. However the one thing they never fought before was a D. They didn't know much about the Ds except one thing. When it came to battle, they were all unstoppable. Monkey D Luffy, their own beloved captain who defeated every foe they ever came across. Portgas D Ace, the brother of Luffy and a man with a 500 000 000 beli bounty whom was the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and whom was an extremely powerful fighter. Monkey D Garp, a legendary marine hero who was one of the most powerful and respected marines in existence and whom was most famous for cornering the legendary Pirate King himself. Gol D Roger, the King of the Pirates, said to be the most powerful pirate ever, the father of the extremely powerful pirate Portgas D Ace and whom Luffy, the strongest person they ever knew aspired to be like. Marshall D Teach, a member of the Yonkou, the four strongest pirates in the world, someone capable of defeating Portgas D Ace all of whom they knew was a super powerhouse and the only person to possess more than one devil fruit. Finally the most dangerous of them all, Monkey D Dragon, the powerful father of Luffy, the leader of the revolutionary army and now perhaps the ruler of the world.

Each of these men shared the middle initial D. Each of these men had such extraordinary strength and willpower that they were almost believed to be blessed by the heavens. Everywhere they went, incredible events happened. The Straw Hats have faced a lot but they never faced any being like this. Now they find out that they may have to face not one, but thirteen such heavenly warriors. According to Doflamingo, each of these thirteen men with such incredible bloodlines had power on par with an admiral. Just what kind of individual was Dragon to have guys like these under his command? What kind of deity like power did he have to keep such guys in line? The Straw Hats felt fear grip them.

"T – t – thirteen guys," stuttered a very frightened Ussop.

"A – a -all with power of par with an admiral," stuttered Chopper.

"And are all Ds" stuttered Franky.

Sanji and Zoro both had grave looks on their faces knowing if what Doflamingo said was true, then it meant one thing. The revolutionary army was indeed unstoppable. Just one admiral alone was big problems for them, but these Knights would be like facing thirteen of them. The mere thought sent fear through each member of the Straw Hats, such that some of them thought that Doflamingo was bluffing.

"N – n – no way, you're bluffing. I'm a liar and I know a lie when I hear it," said Ussop trying to believe that Doflamingo really was bluffing to make himself feel better.

"Y – yeah that's right. There's no way that you could possibly have thirteen guys like that in the army," stuttered Chopper who too wanted to believe that Doflamingo was just lieing to them.

Doflamingo seeing the fear pounced on it.

"Oh am I , I see that you don't believe me," said Doflamingo with his joker like grin.

The Straw Hats all looked at him with expressions showing that they really didn't believe him or more specifically, didn't want to believe him.

"If you don't believe me then perhaps the events of the invasion should clear any doubts," said Doflamingo.

All the Straw Hats looked at Doflamingo while remembering what they read about in the papers.

"As you know, the world government has many extremely strong fighters in their ranks. Seven admiral class fighters, those being Kizaru, Akainu and the Gorosei. Furthermore they have many vice admirals among them, along with hundreds of other marines and world government officials. Not to mention Pacifista units. Naturally an incredible fighting force would be needed to take down these men. A force such as thirteen bearers of D who each have power comparable to an admiral can do this," explained Doflamingo.

The Straw Hats didn't want to believe it but knew Doflamingo was right. To take down so many strong guys at once, the revolutionary army would indeed need to have a group of mega powerhouses in their forces. And as much as they didn't want to believe it, these Knights of D definitely wielded that kind of power.

"Th – then it's true," said Nami with her hands on her mouth.

"It appears so," said Robin who had worry present in her voice, unusual for her but given the revelation couldn't blame her.

"Furthermore, Monkey D Luffy is one of these thirteen Knights," said Doflamingo.

"Luffy is one of them," said Nami.

"That's right. He is one of the Knights who took part in the invasion of Mariejois as you are aware of. The dark green cloak that you saw him wear in the papers is the signature look of the Knights. Furthermore he was the one responsible for slaying Fleet Admiral Akainu," stated Doflamingo.

The Straw Hats despite missing Luffy dearly couldn't help but feel proud of him. He killed the fleet admiral, the leader of the marines and one of the strongest members of the entire world government as a whole. Furthermore he was able to kill the man that murdered his brother. They all missed him, Nami and Robin more so but they were glad that he was able to avenge his brother. Nami and Robin despite finding out how uphill the battle truly was, were at least happy to hear that much about him.

"Luffy, you did, you really did it," said Nami thinking about her incredible captain.

"Luffy, I so happy for you," said Robin also thinking about the young boy captain.

"Luffy actually killed Akainu," said Ussop who was happy about it.

"Just how did he get so strong?" asked Zoro.

The crew all turned to Zoro.

"I know Luffy is strong especially after training with Rayliegh for two years. But not even he could take on someone like Akainu so soon," said Zoro.

"So how did he get so much stronger in only a month?" asked Zoro.

The Straw Hats looked at Doflamingo for an answer. It was a good and legitimate question. It was true that Luffy was invincible but against the fleet admiral, they doubted his invincibility could be that great.

"Well it's a great power, a power exclusive only to the bearers of D, it is the Will of D, the power of D," stated Doflamingo.

"In the Grand Line, there are two main sources of power. The first is the devil fruit which is common in the entire Grand Line. Secondly is the power of haki which is more prevalent in the New World. But there is also a third power, a power exclusive only to those with the name D. It is this power that made Luffy so much more powerful," said Doflamingo.

"So what is this power of D?" asked Zoro.

Doflamingo grinned at the question.

"It is the power of the gods," replied Doflamingo.

The Straw Hats looked at Doflamingo like he was insane when Doflamingo had to explain.

"I'm sure that you have heard many stories about legendary warriors with incredible strength. Even though these stories are just legends, all legends come from some truth. And the truth that inspired these legends was the warriors who possessed this great power, the power of D," explained Doflamingo.

The Straws Hats looked at Doflamingo with mixed expressions. These Knights of D that Doflamingo spoke of had the power of legends, the power of the gods. Even though they knew that it may have been an exaggeration, given the D's track record of victories and making the impossible possible, there may have been truth to what he just said and that these guys may have been the real stuff of legends.

"We – we –we're going to have to fight thirteen guys that have the power of Gods," stuttered a scared Ussop.

Franky gritted in teeth at what Doflamingo said.

"I guess we have no choice," said Franky gritting his teeth.

"Looks like these are going to be by far our strongest enemies," said Sanji.

"So I believe that these Knights were the ones took down the emperors," deduced Robin.

"If these guys are as strong as you say they are, then they definitely have the power to defeat them all," concluded Robin.

"Well you're mostly right," replied Doflamingo.

"Mostly?" asked Robin.

"Yes. The Knights took down Kaido and Big Mam. Red Hair Shanks was however killed by Blackbeard as I said earlier," said Doflamingo.

The Straw Hats all couldn't help but flinch at hearing Luffy's idol murdered.

"Last but not least is the third group of powerful revolutionaries that serve Dragon-sama," said Doflamingo.

"Another group of strong guys," said a scared Chopper.

"Great as if the commanders and those Knights weren't bad enough," commented Sanji.

The rest of the Straw Hats listened as Doflamingo explained the third great power of the revolutionary army.

"They are a group of powerful revolutionaries who have unique powers, powers that make them extremely powerful and dangerous. They are the Special Weapons," said Doflamingo.

"The Special Weapons are all strong fighters who posses powers that are on par with that of the Knights. The Knights have more raw power, the Special Weapons have unique powers that make them equally has powerful and as dangerous as the Knights. They all wear red cloaks signifying them," said Doflamingo.

"The revolutionary commanders, the Knights of D and the Special Weapons, these are the three great powers of the revolutionary army. The bulk of the army's powers are concentrated in the hands of these three forces. All of them answer to Lord Dragon," finished Doflamingo.

"Now do you see how futile your efforts are? Even if you defeated myself and Drake, you'll be crushed by the fury of the army. You insects should just know your place," mocked Doflamingo.

Each of the Straw Hats had shadowed looks on their faces which to Doflamingo looked almost like defeated and submissive looks.

"Are you finished Doflamingo?" asked Zoro.

"What?" asked Doflamingo.

"I said are you finished your explanation?" asked Zoro again.

"Because if you are then we'll give you our response," said Zoro.

"All that you've been talking about. We've heard it all in the past. Crocodile and Moriah told us something similar about us being nothing to the Shichbukai and we beat them. The world government didn't scare us which was why we burnt down their flag. So you are you're army, your commanders, Knights, Special Weapons and whatnot, we'll take them. We'll take them all if it means saving Luffy, saving our nakama," explained Zoro.

"I'm going to admit that those guys do sound way too strong for us, and I'll admit that we may actually die if we face them, but that's fine. We'll die trying if it's for our nakama," explained Zoro.

"We wouldn't let your leader get away with what he has done. Taking our captain away from us, making Pellinopee-chan suffer, everything. We may be in over our heads, but even the so called might of the revolutionary army and the power of D or whatever cannot overcome our bonds," explained Sanji.

"He made the two lovely ladies of our crew fuss over one of our nakama and hurt another one because of what he did to her kingdom. We'll not just let him get away with this," said Sanji.

"I don't know the full story of why Luffy joined Dragon or became one of these Knights, but he didn't know the full story about me when he asked me to join. I don't need to know the story because it doesn't matter. What matters is that we'll get him back no matter what. And he'll beat up your commanders, Knights and Special Weapons before taking down your leader himself," said Nami.

"This crew didn't in anyway shape or form back down when the might of the world government came down on them. So they wouldn't do so with the revolutionary army. They were willing to take on the world for me and they'll certainly take on the world for him as well," said Robin.

"I may be a liar and a coward but I'll never leave a nakama behind no matter what. Count on it," said Ussop.

"You have Knights and Special Weapons. We'll we have monsters in the crew that will beat up all your Knights and Special Weapons. And when we get Luffy back he'll show you all a thing or two," said Chopper.

"You shouldn't underestimate us, because bad things happen to people who do that. We always prove them wrong and we'll do so now," said Franky.

"I've seen death and been through death. But it's okay to die if you don't have regrets. But if I was to let this continue, that would be one of the biggest regrets of my life. I died once and had so many regrets. This time it would be different," said Brook.

Doflamingo was extremely shocked at the crew's strength. He knew that they were very strong when he had that conversation with them when most of them were captured. But he figured that if he revealed the true power of the army then it would make them think otherwise. It didn't. In fact it seemed to have made them stronger. This crew was certainly the most dangerous crew in the world and probably the biggest threat to the revolutionary army.

They had to be eliminated at all costs.

Finally done. Hope you enjoy this chapter like the others. Since there are things that might need clarification, there are end of chapter notes. Please read them and review the story everyone.

Straw Hats becoming more aggressive: The Straw Hats after hearing the truth about Kuma are now fighting more aggressively and more focused than before. Hearing that Kuma gave up so much to stop Dragon sparked something in them that is making them want to win more than ever. And as a result, Doflamingo and Drake are having a harder time to the point that Doflamingo thought that perhaps it was a mistake telling them the truth about Kuma. In fact part of the reason that Doflamingo told the Straw Hats about the commanders, Knights and Special Weapons was to intimidate them since they were now fighting differently than before.

Drake using tekkai : Many vice admirals are seen using some of the rokushiki techniques. Since Drake was a former rear admiral then it would make sense that he would know some of the rokushiki techniques. However he left the marines as a rear admiral so he didn't get a chance to learn how to use more rokushiki techniques. Since he didn't learn much about the rokushiki having left early, he doesn't use it much. He only uses it when he has no choice such as when he is unable to block or dodge an attack. Even then he doesn't use tekkai since his raw power and armament haki is so powerful that he is capable of taking most attacks and shrugging them off as he did with most of the Straw Hats, even Franky who himself possesses a lot of raw power. However because Sanji's kick for example is not only extremely powerful but he uses haki to make it much stronger, Drake chose to use tekkai in order to block it. Sanji's kick would have done a lot of damage more than even a lot of Franky's attacks if he didn't use tekkai. Franky's most powerful attack, the Franky Radical Beam while even stronger than most of Sanji's strongest kicks is an easy thing to dodge since it requires time to charge and Franky doesn't have observation haki while Drake does. So rather than use tekkai to block the Franky Radical Beam, he would dodge it instead. Sanji though is not only much faster but also has observation haki so blocking or dodging his attacks is significantly harder (though not impossible) so Drake would have to use tekkai instead. Even then he'll only use tekkai when he can't block, dodge or take the attack.

Drake doesn't possess much mastery over rokushiki : Rokushiki seems to be something that is really embraced by vice admirals and above. So only vice admirals and above truly use rokushiki properly. Even then vice admirals only seem to use a few of the techniques mostly soru and geppou, though Vergo also uses shigan as well. Since vice admirals only use a few of the rokushiki techniques, it is likely that those below vice admiral don't use rokushiki at all or only have mastery over one technique at most. Since Drake left the marines as a rear admiral, he only uses one rokushiki technique, tekkai which even then he doesn't use too much. Coby however even though he is far below vice admiral seems fairly adept at a few of their moves. That is because his teacher is Garp who is rather insane when it comes to training as proof with what he did to Luffy (throwing him off a cliff, leaving him in a jungle full of wild animals etc). So Garp taught Coby how to use rokushiki much earlier than he normally would teach his students. Furthermore Garp taught Coby how to use rokushiki because of Coby's friendship with Luffy and that Coby is the marine that Garp always dreamt of training. Remember Garp wanted Luffy and Ace to be marines but since they are pirates, he focused on Coby instead and Coby seems to be making Garp proud hence why he is being trained so much.

The revolutionary commanders: The revolutionary commanders are pretty much the generals and front line soldiers of the revolutionary army, the ones who take command of the armies. They all wear blue cloaks unless circumstance makes them remove it. Ivankov for example was in Impel Down so they confiscated his cloak. Doflamingo was a Shichbukai so he didn't wear the cloak or else everyone would know his true allegiance to Dragon. The same thing applies to Drake and Law since they were posing as pirates, though Law is no longer a revolutionary. Furthermore each revolutionary commander is on par with a Shichbukai, as shown that Kuma and Doflamingo are actual Shichbukai and Ivankov was able to hold his own against Kuma. That essentially meant that the Straw Hats had to fight two Shichbukai level fighters on Kaien Kingdom. The revolutionary commanders are very famous and Robin pretty much knows a lot of them. However she obviously didn't meet all of them and the ones she did meet are the good ones. The more ruthless ones, Robin only knows them by name and the fact that they are very strong. She doesn't know that these revolutionary commanders are ruthless or brutal since Dragon made sure that Robin didn't meet these commanders.

The Straw Hats never fought a D before: The Straw Hats have faced a lot. They faced Baroque Works, an entire underground criminal organization led by the Shichbukai Crocodile. They faced Enel, a self proclaimed god who had the power to back up his claim since it was only because of Luffy's rubber body that he was able to win. They faced CP9, the top assassins of the world government and not just any CP9, but the strongest generation of CP9 in history. They faced Oz one of the biggest giants in the world who couldn't feel pain due to being a zombie and who had his power severely increased by Luffy's shadow and Moriah's power, along with Moriah himself who was a Shichbukai. They faced so many powerful foes but the one thing they have never fought before, ever was a D. Furthermore every D they know was not only undoubtedly extremely powerful, but massive events followed them. Luffy himself is a prime example. Ace was the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates and had a 500 000 000 beli bounty on his head. Garp is a legendary marine hero who cornered the Pirate King many times in the past. Gol D Roger himself was the pirate king. Marshall D Teach is a member of the Yonko and Monkey D Dragon is the leader of the revolutionary army. As you can see every D is not only extremely strong but also a powerful figure. The Straw Hats never fought a D before and now they have to fight thirteen of them. Even the Straw Hats can't help but feel some fear at this prospect.

Straw Hats feeling fear at Doflamingo's description: The Straw Hats are not fearless, they do feel fear at Doflamingo's description of the revolutionary army. However the Straw Hats can overcome that fear. Right now the will to get Luffy back and stop Dragon is greater than their fear of the army. So even though they initially reacted in fear, they were able to fight it and conquer it. They are afraid of the Knights but they understand that if they don't fight them, they'll never get Luffy back. The same thing applied with the Straw Hats when they went to Ennies Lobby to save Robin. Hell even Luffy can feel fear though briefly because he gets over it quickly. When he saw Moriah absorb a thousand shadows, he did initially show fear but he quickly got over it realizing that if he didn't do anything, everyone would die. Likewise when he saw Whitebeard tilt Marineford he did react with fear but he didn't have time to be afraid since he had to save Ace. The Straw Hats are not fearless, but they overcome their fear with their bonds.

Straw Hats having trouble with just one admiral class enemy: If you remember just one admiral was able to completely dominate the crew. Aokiji and Kizaru both nearly crushed the crew and the only reason they escaped both times was because of circumstance. Aokiji let them escape to repay Luffy for defeating Crocodile and Kuma saved the crew from Kizaru at Sabody Archipelago. Even though the crew is now much stronger, just one admiral can still give them an extremely hard time, especially now that Luffy isn't here anymore. Not only have they lost their strongest fighter, but the one who really gave them the strength to fight the admirals. With him gone, the chances of the crew defeating just one admiral class fighter went down a lot. Now they have to fight thirteen of them, one of whom is Luffy, the same Luffy whom they all thought of as unstoppable and now whom in stronger than ever before. They really have an uphill battle against them.

Robin's losing her composure: Robin does not usually lose her cool under any circumstances except for one, and that is when they are fighting an admiral. When the Straw Hats encountered Aokiji, she had a panic attack and she once again lost her cool when Kizaru arrived. So if she can lose her cool against one admiral, then she definitely would against the prospect of facing thirteen equally powerful guys.

Zoro questioning how is Luffy strong enough to kill Akainu: Zoro truly believes that Luffy wouldn't lose. But he is also a realist. He believes that Luffy could defeat Akainu but he doesn't believe that Luffy can do so now. Maybe 6 months to a year from now, but not now. Even he knows that the fleet admiral would be too much for him at the present moment. That is why he questioned Doflamingo on how Luffy got so strong. Again I want to stress that Zoro knows that Luffy can kill Akainu, just that he can't do it right now. He'll have to get much stronger, which he did with the power of D.

The Knights of D: They are the strongest warriors of the revolutionary army, thirteen fighters all of whom posses the power of D. A bit of the power of D is explained below and more will be revealed later in the story. The Knights all wear dark green cloaks similar to what Dragon wears. Each of them has power on par with a marine admiral.

A bit about the Will of D is explained: Doflamingo has revealed some of it though not much and albeit cryptically. It is a power exclusively only to the D. But it is also described as the power of the gods. In the world there are two sources of power. The first is the devil fruit which becomes common in Paradise, the first half of the Grand Line. The second is haki which is common in the New World and is arguably greater than the devil fruit. However there is a third secret power. This is the greatest power of all, exceeding even that of the devil fruits and haki. Furthermore it is also extremely unknown and extremely rare. It is the power of D. The power of D is described as the power of the gods. In One Piece there are many legends. However all legends come from some kind of truth. In the Blues, the devil fruit is believed to be only a myth but it was proven true in the Grand Line. Skypia was believed to be only a legend but it was proven to be real. In history there are so many extraordinarily powerful beings that as so strong that they are believed to be gods. In fact many people believe that these gods are only a legend. However like all legends there is some truth behind these myths. And the truth was that the stories, myths and legends of these gods and god like fighters were inspired by the powerful warriors who awakened the Will of D.

Special Weapons: They are the third and final group of extremely powerful warriors of the revolutionary army. They wear red cloaks to distinguish themselves. The Special Weapons are beings who have unique powers and when I say unique, I mean unique even by New World standards which is known for freakish stuff. The Special Weapons may not have the raw power of the Knights but have unique powers that make them equally as powerful and as dangerous as the Knights.

The revolutionary army's strongest warriors: The revolutionary commanders, the Knights of D and the Special Weapons. They make up the true power of the revolutionary army. The commanders lead the army masses, the Knights have the raw power and the Special Weapons contribute unique abilities. To put them all into perspective, think of it like this. The revolutionary commanders are like generals leading the masses. The Knights of D are like the secret super soldier project where the soldiers are made much stronger by extremely powerful drugs, in the case of the Knights, the power of D. The Special Weapons are like psychics or mutants who may not have the raw power of the super soldier or Knights in this case, but have unique powers that make them equally as dangerous.

Doflamingo did not mention the Blackbeard Pirates in his explanation of the power of the revolutionary army: Doflamingo mentioned the commanders, the Knights and the Special Weapons. But he didn't include the Blackbeard Pirates which has a Yonkou and several of the most dangerous Level 6 Impel Down Inmates. That is because he is still trying to keep up the illusion that Blackbeard is merely an ally of Dragon, not a subordinate. You can understand why because if he tells the Straw Hats that Blackbeard is one of the Knights, they would tell Luffy who himself despises Blackbeard. That would result in Luffy leaving the army and Luffy is one of the three most important men, the other two are Ren and Blackbeard. If Luffy leaves, the Dragon would have a much harder time becoming the ruler of the world since Luffy is both a D and Tenryuubito. Furthermore Robin might deduce the truth about Dragon's manipulation of the War of the Best which would make things even worse for the army and make an even bigger enemy of Luffy. Also they knowing the truth about Blackbeard, they would tell other people about Dragon's role in the war and it would encourage more people to rebel against him. It would also allow the Straw Hats to gain more allies since many people suffered during the war. The Blackbeard Pirates can be thought of as the forth group of warriors under Dragon though they are not technically revolutionaries since they serve Blackbeard, not Dragon but they are still extremely strong and serve Dragon indirectly through Blackbeard himself. But since they are not revolutionaries as far as the Straw Hats are concerned, then he didn't include them in his description. To the Straw Hats, the Blackbeard Pirates are allies to the revolutionary army, not actual revolutionaries, so no reason to mention them as part of the army.

Doflamingo's philosophy: Doflamingo seemed to have a might is right mindset believing that the strong are the ones who make the rules and the weak follows them. So if Doflamingo was to follow this philosophy, then naturally Doflamingo himself would have to be on the side of the strongest. And what out there is stronger than the revolutionary army? The answer no one, nothing. The revolutionary army has the commanders, the Knights of D and the Special Weapons. Finally they have the strongest being in the world Dragon himself. As you can see there is no force greater than the revolutionary army which is why he joined them in the first place. Given Doflamingo's might is right philosophy, then it would make sense that he side with the strongest, which in this story is Dragon and the revolutionary army.

I didn't want to reveal the commanders or the Special Weapons which is why I didn't include them in the profile of the Knights of D. I conveniently made sure to avoid mentioning the Special Weapons or making any references to them since I didn't want to reveal too much. However this was the perfect time to mention them. Doflamingo mentioned them to scare the Straw Hats and break them though it didn't work.

Profile of the revolutionary army: Since I mentioned the commanders, Knights and Special Weapons, later I would take down the profile of the Knights of D and replace it with a profile of the revolutionary army which describes the members of the commanders, Knights and Special Weapons. That list is still tentative, as even though I have a good idea of what they are in my mind, I might be making changes to their abilities or backgrounds. But it would give you an idea of what to expect in the future.

Review as always people.


	35. Changes to Story

Dear Readers,

After reviewing the story I decided to make some changes to the Knights of D. These changes are explained below. The changes aren't that big so you don't have to read all the previous chapters. They are only brief changes in name and some with their powers. Absolutely no change has been made to the storyline so far.

Here are the changes to the names of some of the Knights

The changes to the names of some of the Knights are explained below. You don't have to read the previous chapters since for these the only changes are with the names. None of their roles in the story has change so if you don't want to read the previous chapters, then don't. It wouldn't make a difference since the names of the Knights don't affect their roles. I just thought that some of the names had to be changed.

Change to Poison D Ivy's name: I've decided to change Ivy's name. Her name is now Kisara D Elektra. The reason for the change is because people think she and Poison Ivy from Batman are the exact same person. They are not. They are two completely different people. The only inspiration Poison Ivy had on Elektra was her plant powers. So her name will be Kisara D Elektra from now on. I'll be making the changes in the earlier chapters and subsequent ones. Also her changes will be reflected in the profile.

Change to Berserker D Pantera's name: I've decided to change Pantera's name. His name is now Fenrir D Hannibal. Pantera does not sound like a name any kind of Knight would have. So his name is now Fenrir D Hannibal. I'll make the changes to earlier chapters and following ones soon. His changes will also be reflected in his profile.

Change to Juri D Ottman's name: I've decided to change Ottman's name. His name is Ottoman D Juri an almost reverse of his original name. This Knight is a bad ass black man similar to Tousen from Bleach or Aokiji from One Piece so his name has to be appropriate. For that reason I decided to change his name to Ottoman D Juri. His changes would be made to earlier chapters and following ones as well as his profile.

Change to Sigma D Ren's name: I'll change Ren's name from Sigma D Ren to Sega D Ren instead. Sega sounds cooler to me that Sigma so that's going to be his last name. Changes have been made in the previous chapters. His profile will be updated as well.

Here are changes to some of the powers of the Knights.

Like the changes in names, you don't have to read previous chapters to witness the changes in the powers of the Knights. Only Luffy and Ren and to some extent Elektra have been seen doing real fighting. And Luffy, Ren and Elektra haven't had any changes with their powers. Even though I altered the powers of some of the Knights, because they haven't been seen fighting heavily, you don't have to read it. The invasion still happened the same way and absolutely no changes have been made to the storyline. More about their power would be explained when I re-update their profiles.

Change to Kirov's powers: He cannot make blood weapons nor can he create blood monsters. The reason is because for this is because Elektra, Juri and Kirov have similar powers in that they can generate and infinite amount of their element. But I want each of them to have something unique to distinguish them. For Elektra, her unique power is that she is the only Knight that can actually create and control monsters. For Juri, he is the only one that can make weapons out of his power due to the hardness of crystal. And Kirov is the only one that can heal quickly and have semi immortality. Since his powers are only demonstrated briefly during the invasion, I'll make the changes there along with his profile. More about his powers would be explained in his profile when it is re-updated.

Change to Scorpius's power: He no longer has the wood wood fruit. He instead has the puppet puppet fruit. Rather than create a lot of wood and morph each into a puppet, he can literally create puppets that look like people. The reason I am making the change is because, the wood wood fruit has problems. First he would be able to create wood like weapons similar to Juri's crystal weapons and I want Juri to be the only Knight to create weapons. Second having the wood wood fruit means that he has a limited amount of string so he cannot control a large army of puppets. But with the puppet puppet fruit, the strings come from the devil fruit itself. Finally some people might think that the puppet puppet fruit and Elektra's plant plant fruit are similar in that both can create an army to attack. Elektra can create plant monsters while Scorpius can create puppets. However they are very different. Elektra's plant monsters are giants while Scorpius puppets are regular human sized. Also Elektra's plant monsters can attack on their own while Scorpius has to use the strings from his devil fruit to make them attack. His powers haven't been demonstrated a lot so I wouldn't have to make any changes. He only appeared fighting briefly in the chapter Invasion Begins. His profile will be update. Also Scorpius's devil fruit and Doflamingo's devil fruit while do have some things in common are different. Doflamingo can control people as if they were puppets while Scorpius actually creates and controls actual puppets.

Dragon's name: I would like to change his name but I'll leave it since Dragon is Oda's character, not mine. I mean Monkey D Dragon, Monkey isn't a cool last name. And Dragon might be a cool name for Oda's One Piece, but not so much my own Final Holy War. Dragon is a cool name but I would have preferred if Oda gave him a cooler name, like Dorian for example. Not to mention that Dragon's name causes some storyline difficulties for Ren. Ren's dragon powers are going to have a larger role beyond just making him extremely powerful and the fact that the revolutionary leader's name is Dragon is going to make things a little difficult for people to understand Ren's role in the story when he Ren battles Luffy. However since everyone is used to Monkey D Dragon, I'll leave it as it is.

Ending notes

Removal of the Zodiac Signs: I decided to remove the zodiac sign theme of the Knights. Most of the Knights were just chosen at random and the Knights weren't created to properly match the signs. The reason I made 12 Knights was to match the 12 Zodiac Signs and give the Knights a theme. The Shichbukai are based on animals, the Yonkou on the four divine Japanese Beasts and the Three Admirals on the Momotaro Legends. Unfortunately, most of the Knights were mismatched with their Zodiac Signs. So as a result I'll remove the Zodiac Signs.

The profile of the Knights of D will be taken down and re-updated. It will have the changes to the Knights shown. Also it would no longer be a profile of the Knights of D but a profile of the revolutionary army. So it would have profiles of the Knights, Special Weapons and Commanders.

Again I want to emphasize that no changes have been made to the storyline or the roles of each of the Knights thus far. Everything happened the same way. It's only small changes to the characters I made like their names or powers but nothing has changed in the storyline so you don't have to go and read the entire fic all over again. If you want to know exactly what chapters the small changes have been made in, then PM me though it wouldn't make a difference.


	36. New Knight Added to Story

Dear Readers,

While making some revisions to the story I decided to add a 13th Knight to the Knights of D. Thirteen I think is a better number than twelve. The reason I originally had 12 was to have each of the Knights match one of the Zodiac Signs but since I discarded this idea, I decided to go with a thirteen Knights.

Below is a bit about him.

Nexus D Zeraph. This character possess the force force fruit. This allow him to attract or rebel objects or enemies with a powerful invisible force. It is very similar to Pain's (from Naruto Shippuden) power.

More about his ability will be explained in the profile.

You don't have to re-read the entire story since he only appears briefly at the end of Two Princesses Hears and Invasion Begins and he is only seen fighting briefly in one paragraph so if you don't read it then fine. You just have to be aware of the change.

Like I said I'm doing some revisions to the story's characters. Because I want to post a profile of the revolutionary army describing them. Most of the characters I haven't really decided their role in the story beyond just being a Knight, Special Weapon or Commander.


	37. Profile Of Revolutionary Army

**Profile of the Revolutionary Army**

Here is the profile of the revolutionary army that I promised. It gives detailed information about many high ranking members of the army. It is prone to change though I don't really expect the Knights or Special Weapons to change though. Most of the commanders are still in the process of creation.

The revolutionary army elites all wear black revolutionary clothes. What distinguishes them from each other is their cloaks. The Commanders wear dark blue cloaks, the Knights of D dark green cloaks and the Special Weapons blood red cloaks. All elite revolutionaries can use observation and armament haki with the Knights also being able to use the conquerors haki.

All revolutionary members are look and act cool and are the coolest group in One Piece.

Regarding the body structures of the revolutionaries. Unlike the Shichbukai for example where Moriah is just grotesque and hideous, Kuma is very large and Jinbe has a pot belly, all elite members of the revolutionary army have lean strong muscular bodies. In some cases they will be different like Luffy being fairly small and skinny, Sabo being skinny himself albeit less since he's a few years older that Luffy, Sanbi having a hulk/juggernaut body and Mogo being a giant, they all have very good body structures. This is to emphasize the coolness of the army.

Regarding the looks of the elite revolutionaries. Well what they look like is up to you. However none of them are really grotesque and ugly like Moriah, Blackbeard, or even Crocodile to some extent. All of them are average looking like Lucci, Smoker, Kuro while some like Luffy and Sabo for example are very handsome. Their looks are up to you so long as they are not extremely ugly. I will however specify their looks in some cases but other than that, their looks are your choice. For example Juri is a black man, Sabo is a bishounen with long flowing blonde hair, Elektra is extremely beautiful, Kirov has face paint making him look like a clown or okama, Jupiter has long hair, deformed and hideous and wears a mask and Sanbi being a fishman has to be ugly to some extent.

**Monkey D Dragon: **The father of Monkey D Luffy and leader of the revolutionary army, is the strongest being in the world. Dragon is megalomaniacal and believes that the D should be the rulers of the world. He is very manipulative able to not only manipulate events on a global scale but also manipulate people's past an emotions to his own advantage. He is very hypocritical wanting to end corruption yet using extreme methods to do it.

Years ago he fought the future Pirate King Gol D Roger in an epic battle over control of Uranus. Roger vs Dragon, D vs D, the prize, the fate of the world. Roger wins, the world is safe, Dragon wins, the world falls into darkness. Roger won though barely. Dragon was the final enemy as well as the greatest that Roger ever had to face in order to truly become Pirate King. Dragon was defeated but did not stop later creating the revolutionary army.

Dragon possess the weather weather paramecia fruit, the most powerful devil fruit in existence. It allows him to control weather. He can create thunderstorms, make it rain etc. He can control all aspects of weather. So he control, wind, rain, lighting, thunder, clouds, snow and all other aspects of weather. This means that he has all the powers that all these individual devil fruit users have. That means that he has all of Enel's lighting powers, all the powers of the wind wind fruit and all the powers of the individual devil fruits. His devil fruit unlike other devil fruits give him many powers, not just one which is why his devil fruit is the strongest of all.

A lot of devil fruits are a combination of others. For example Akainu's magma magma fruit can be thought of as a combination of Ace's fire fire fruit and a rock rock fruit. A tree tree fruit can be thought of as a combination of a plant plant fruit and a water water fruit. Dragon's devil fruit can be thought of as the ultimate combination devil fruit combining many different devil fruits, hence why it is the strongest.

Dragon's most powerful ability is the power of the sun. The sun is considered a part of weather and that is his most devastating ability. He can unleash a beam of concentrated sunlight that is not only extremely hot, but incredibly destructive. Kizaru's light attacks are only just light, so they can't destroy something like diamond for example. Dragon's attacks are both heat and light, so if the light cannot destroy diamond, they the heat can. Dragon's sun powers are of a much higher degree than Kizaru's light powers. Dragon's sun attacks can be thought of as a combination of Kizaru's light light fruit and a heat heat fruit. He can also make a large broadsword made of pure light energy. Of course it has its disadvantages as well. The use of the sun takes the longest to charge, uses the most energy, and has the highest chance of missing however.

Dragon is currently the greatest master of D and the most powerful D alive. To further show his mastery he personally taught Outlook D Sabo and Monkey D Luffy who both mastered D at a young age.

**The Knights of D**

The Knights of D are the most powerful warriors of the revolutionary army. Their existence has been kept secret even from the army itself. Most of the army was completely unaware of their existence. The Order of the Knights of D was originally the most powerful warriors of the Ancient Kingdom of Imperion. Dragon resurrected this ancient and powerful order to help him overthrow the world government and resurrect Imperion.

Each of the Knights is extremely powerful and on par with a marine admiral. Each can use all three types of haki and each of them can use the power of D. Most of them have devil fruit powers and all of them are extremely powerful hand to hand and melee fighters. They're powers are meant purely for destruction.

The typical attire of the Knight consists of black revolutionary clothes with a dark green cloak similar to Dragon's.

The profile of each member of the Knights of D is below.

**Kisara D Elektra**: She is the only female of the Knights of D. Originally a slave of the Tenryuubito, she is extremely powerful, beautiful yet cold due to her harsh past. Her beauty is on par with Hancock's. The reason she is not proclaimed as the most beautiful woman in the world is because she is unknown to the world due to the Knights being kept so secret from the world. She is the strongest woman in the world since Big Mom is dead.

She is the typical amazon woman of the Knights. She is based on Konan from Naruto and Haribel from Bleach. Very beautiful, extremely powerful yet very cold due to a harsh past.

She has eaten the Plant Plant paramecia fruit. This allows her to create and control plants. She could create a large number of veins from her arms, send a volley of razor sharp leaves, unleash plants that are highly poisonous or highly acidic and other applications. What makes her unique among other similar paramecias is her ability to create plant monsters. While some paramecias can create an infinite amount of their element similar to a logia (Kalifa and Magellan are examples), they are unable to actually create monsters that can attack on their own. For example Magellan for example can make a hyda like poison attack but he cannot create and actually poison hydra monster.

**Fenrir D Hannibal:** He was originally a member of an Amerindian like tribe before it was massacred by the world government. Most Amerindians are considered savage and barbaric and due to the world government's actions he is exactly like that. He fights with a berserker fighting style literally tearing enemies apart with his raw power, claws and jaws.

He has eaten the panther panther fruit. Originally I wanted to include a werewolf in the Knights of D. Unforunately Jabra of CP9 already has the wolf wolf fruit. So I had to give him a zoan fruit that is equally or almost as cool as the wolf wolf fruit. So I gave him the panther panther fruit. His personality and fighting style is similar to a werewolf's except that he is actually a panther.

**Alkain D Jupiter:** The world government performed experiments on people in order to achieve various objectives. These experiments produced Orcs, people who were highly deformed due to the experiments performed on them. Orcs from Lord of the Rings are very deformed and ugly hence why the name was chosen. Having said that I am introducing a new race to Final Holy War, Orcs or failed human experiments. We have humans, fishmen, giants, now we have Orcs.

Alkain D Jupiter is an orc resulting from an experiment to increase the power of the devil fruit. He has eaten the acid acid fruit which he uses in a similar manner to Magellan. He can created hydra like attacks for example. Since he uses acid instead of poison, his power is vastly more destructive than Magellan's. Due to the experiments performed on him, his acid like powers are made vastly stronger. And if that wasn't enough, he has the power of D further augmenting his power.

What makes him special amongst paramecias of his type is the sheer destructive nature of his attacks. His power is more destructive than even most logias.

He is the strongest of the Orcs. Typical of the Knights, he is also an extremely powerful hand to hand fighter.

He has long hair and due to his deformities, he wears a predator like mask (Alien vs Predator). His deformities are up to you. So weather he looks like an orc from lord of the rings or he looks like Jason Vorhees without his mask is up to you. He is just so ugly that he has to wear a mask. He also has long hair.

**Melkon D Kanka:** Formerly a student of Mihawk, he is the strongest swordsman of the revolutionary army and second strongest in the world next to Mihawk himself. In fact he may actually be on par with or even greater than Mihawk due to his devil fruit powers and the power of D. He trained with Mihawk much longer than Zoro so he is much more powerful than him.

Kanka is the typical great swordsman. He wields a very long sword like Mihawk, Trafalgar Law, Kisame from Naruto, Sephiroth from Final Fantasy that he wields easily. Because he trained under Mihawk and uses a large sword like he does (unlike Zoro who uses three small swords), his fighting style is very similar to the great swordsman style of using a big sword easily.

He has the time time fruit. This fruit allows him to slow down and speed up time. He can for example slow down and incoming enemy or attack or speed up his own making him very dangerous.

**Ottoman D Juri: **He is a survivor of the Ohara Incident like Robin. He and Robin are the only living survivors from Ohara. He and his family migrated just before Ohara's destruction so he was not present during the Buster Call.

He is a typical bad ass black man like Tousen from Bleach or Aokiji from One Piece. His personality is similar to theirs in that he fights for what he believes in and is a fairly moral character like Tousen and Aokiji.

He has the crystal crystal fruit. This allows him to create an infinite amount of crystals. He can attack with crystal like attacks (like Akainu's magma dog attacks, Magellan's poison hydras or Aokiji's Ice Bird attack). Its hardness and speed can inflict a lot of damage. Due to the hardness of crystal he can create a durable armor around himself that if damaged or destroyed, he can recreate with ease due to his devil fruit powers. This hardness is further increased by armament haki and the power of D.

He can also create crystal swords which are very strong or unleash a volley of sharp crystals at his enemies.

What makes him unique among paramecias similar to himself (Jupiter, Kirov, Elektra) is the fact that only he can actually create weapons. Most logias and paramecias cannot create weapons. Akainu and Magellan don't have magma or poison weapons. And those that do create weapons are not very strong due to their devil fruit not being very durable. For example, Crocodile's Sand Spear is weak and Aokiji's Ice Sword is brittle and can be broken easily. However since crystal is fairly durable, he is one of the few devil fruit users who can actually make weapons out of his devil fruit. Because of the power of D, he can make his crystal even tougher and harder.

**Aaron D Monroe:** He was a former member of CP9 and was part of Lucci's group before he left. He is the strongest rokushiki user in history. Lucci may be the strongest rokushiki user of CP9 but Monroe is the strongest rokushiki user of all time. No marine, CP9 or anyone is greater than him in rokushiki.

He is the most powerful rokushiki user in history whose skill surpasses even Lucci's. He knows about the origins of the rokushiki (which will be revealed later in the story) and as a result, uses a much purer, more refined and vastly superior rokushiki style than Lucci.

He has eaten the tiger tiger fruit. Since Monroe is even more powerful than Lucci then naturally I would have to give him a zoan fruit that is even greater than Lucci's leapord leopard fruit. So I chose the tiger tiger fruit. I felt that a lion lion fruit isn't appropriate since a lion is big and strong but doesn't appear very fast and speed is important for rokushiki. A tiger which is smaller than a lion is more agile and faster. At the same time, a tiger is considered by many superior to a leapord hence why I gave Monroe the tiger tiger fruit.

Monroe's fighting style and Hannibal's fighting styles are both vastly different. Hannibal's fighting style is similar to a werewolf's in that he is a berserker using his claws, jaws and raw power to overwhelm the enemy. Monroe unlike Hannibal uses a more refined more elegant fighting style with the advanced rokushiki as opposed to Hannibals beserker style fighting.

**Bell D Kirov:** He once had a lover who was taken away by the Tenryuubito and made a slave. As a result, he looks like an okama. Having said that he merely looks like one, he does not dress nor act like one, he wears Knight of D clothing. He looks like an okama because he wears his lover's makeup as a tribute to her. He was inspired by Brandon Lee's The Crow (check on Google images or something to get a picture of what his makeup is like). He wears white make-up/face paint and lip stick both of which belonged to his lover. He looks like a cross between a clown and a transvestite Okama like Bon Clay or Invakov.

He posses the blood blood fruit. This fruit allows him to create an infinite amount of blood. Using it he can create attacks that are made of blood (like Akainu's dog attacks or Magellan's hydra attacks). He can harden it upon contact for some good damage. He can also cover enemies in blood and harden it preventing them from moving. It is very effective against just regular foot soldiers but against stronger enemies, it is not very effective. Stronger enemies can easily break the hardened blood even though it is by enhanced armament haki and the power of D.

However the real power of his devil fruit is when he uses it on himself. When he gets cut, he can use the blood from his devil fruit to cover and harden over the wound effectively healing the wound. This gives him regenerator like abilities and semi immortality. However he can only heal cuts. If his arm gets cut off for example, then he can't regenerate it. Also if his vital organs are damaged, he's finished.

Vampires tend to use blood as a weapon so the fact that Kirov is using blood makes him appear like a vampire. Vampires also tend to come back to life to avenge their lovers. So Kirov having lost his lover to the world government essentially returned as a vampire. Kirov wears white make up/face paint similar to a vampire's pale skin. Kirov also wears lip stick like how a vampire's lips looks when he drinks blood. He also regenerates from almost any wound similar to a vampire.

The second application to Kirov's powers is his ability to create red blood cells inside his body. Using the blood blood fruit, he can create lots of red blood cells inside his body. These extra red blood cells carry a lot of extra oxygen and nutrients to be circulated around his body. As a result he becomes significantly stronger and faster. This further makes him appear as a vampire since vampires tend to be much stronger and faster than humans.

He can be thought of as the clown, okama and/or vampire of the group.

**Zero D Scorpius**: He is someone who absolutely loves puppets. He came from an extremely poor family whose parents worked as circus and street performers as puppeteers. I wanted to include some kind of puppeteer in the Knights and Scorpius is that puppeteer. His powers are heavily inspired by Sasori from Naruto but the two are completely different characters.

He wields the puppet puppet fruit. This allows him to create an infinite amount of puppets. Each puppet is attacked to his fingers by a thread that is created with his devil fruit. He can make the puppets look like anyone he wishes. Furthermore he can make each puppet with blades, guns or even poison. However these need to come from an outside source. So for example if he kills a pirate, he can create a puppet and give that puppet the weapon the pirate was using. If he kills one hundred marines, he can create one hundred puppets and give each of those puppets the weapons that each of the 100 marines were using.

However there are some limitations. Each puppet while looking like a person, still would have features of a puppet such as a dead look and wooden joints. So you can never mistake one of his puppets for an actual person. Also each puppet is the size of a regular human. He can make puppets of tall or large individuals like Crocodile or Aokiji but he can't make puppets of extremely large people like Kuma or Whitebeard nor can he make giant puppets. Furthermore he can't copy special abilities of a person so he can't make a puppet that has devil fruit powers nor can he make a puppet swim like a fishman.

However he can bypass this particular restriction by capturing or killing a person and using his own devil fruit powers to convert that person into a puppet. This would allow him to retain special abilities they have. So for example he could capture a devil fruit user and convert him into a puppet which would be able use the devil fruit powers but it would still look like a wooden puppet. Furthermore if the devil fruit user was a logia, the puppet would not have the intangibility since it is a puppet and as a result made of wood.

Even though his powers are very similar to Sasori, they are two different characters. His physical looks are up to you. If you want Scorpius to look like Sasori, then that's fine. If you want Scorpius to look completely different from Sasori then that's fine too. His looks are your choice.

On another note, his powers while similar to Doflamingo's is still diffeSabot. Doflamingo can control people like puppets but Scorpius can create actual puppets. Doflamingo is limited to 10 people, one per finger but Scorpius has no limit. Doflamingo can only control physical movements but he cannot really make people use special abilities like devil fruit powers. Scorpius however by killing or capturing the individual can convert him into a puppet to use their powers

**Isonade D Sanbi**: Sanbi is the most powerful fishman in history. He is the only member of the Knights to not have a devil fruit. Despite this his sheer hulking size makes it look like he ate a zoan type devil fruit.

His power is far greater than even Jinbe's or any fishman's. He like other fishmen and mermen is very aware of the prejudice and persecution of fishmen and merfolk and as a result harbors deep hatred because of it. However unlike Arlong or Hody, he doesn't hate the entire human race. He simply hates the world government. He knows that there are good humans out there such as Whitebeard and Dragon (at least to him). He hates the world government because that is where the persecution of fishmen really takes place. The world government are the ones who did nothing to help bridge the gap between fishmen and merfolk while Whitebeard for example at least tried by protecting Fishman Island. The world nobles are the ones who really take fishmen and merfolk as slaves. And the marines are the ones who protect the Tenryuubito despite their taking fishmen as slaves. As a result, despite hating the world government, Sanbi is more thoughtful and reasonable than Arlong or Hody.

Sanbi is the most powerful fishman in history. Physically he is an extremely large and hulking juggernaut. In fact his body structure is similar to that of the Hulk or the Juggernaut (check both on google images if you don't know either). His fighting style is also very similar to theirs since he uses raw power to overwhelm his foes. Unlike Hody whose power comes from steroids, his power is all his own earned from hard work, constant training and battle and the power of D.

Unlike Hulk or Juggernaut he has finesse and control which both don't have. He is also the greatest master of both Fishman Karate and Merman Combat in history despite not being a merman. As a result he can take appropriate fighting stances and use refined controlled fighting techniques as opposed to just breaking everything around him when the situation calls for it. He prefers to just attack wildly but when that doesn't work, he resorts to Fishman Karate and Merman Combat which he is the greatest master of both. This only usually happens if he comes across a foe that brute force doesn't work against for example a particularly strong devil fruit user. Fishman Karate and Merman Combat are both based on the manipulation of water in the surrounding environment which is ideal for dealing with a devil fruit user. Sanbi is so skilled that he can use the water in the atmosphere to create powerful water attacks to the point that he appears to control water.

**Outlook D Sabo**: Outlook D Sabo is the leader of the Knights of D. He is just a few years older than Luffy, about Ace's age actually. He is also the only member of the Knights along with Luffy to have been personally trained by Dragon himself thus showing why he is so strong. Since he was trained by Dragon himself, he naturally is the strongest of the Knights and the fact that Dragon trained him means that Dragon trusts him greatly which is also why he is the leader of the Knights.

Sabo was Luffy's and Ace's sworn brother. His father was a D while his mother was the heiress to the Outlook family. She forfeited this be with Sabo's father. The two nobles who were suppose to be his parents were actually his uncle and aunt from his mother's side. They hated Sabo's father and mother and thus hated Sabo himself. They treated him very badly and even said that he was their son to make him feel worse. Before the Fire of Goa Kingdom, he met Dragon and briefly told him his grievances. Dragon saw him as the future leader of the Knights. After his boat was shot down by a Tenryuubito, Sabo was saved by Dragon and healed by Ivankov. Dragon then trained him to be the leader of the Knights.

Sabo is the typical blonde haired bishounen leader of a group. He has long flowing blonde hair and effeminate features like Zechs Merquise from Gundam Wing or Hashwald from Bleach. Zechs is the leader of the White Fang and Hashwald is supposedly the leader of the Stern Ritter given his interactions with Juhabach.

Sabo posses the dragon dragon fruit, a powerful mythical zoan fruit. It allows him to turn into a dragon or human dragon hybrid. He gains increased strength and speed along with claws which he can use to send blades of air. He can also fly since he has wings. His greatest ability is the dragon scale which is extremely hard. The already extremely hard dragon scale is further hardened by armament haki and the power of D virtually making it impregnable to most attacks. It's not indestructible though and can be penetrated with sufficient force.

Sabo is also one of the greatest masters of D having trained under Dragon himself who is currently the greatest master of D in the world. In fact he mastered the power even faster than Dragon did since Dragon did not really have someone to teach him how to harness the power. However his mastery of the power of D is still far below that of Dragon's.

**Monkey D Luffy:** Formerly captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the son of the revolutionary leader Monkey D Dragon and the Tenryuubito Saint Cassandra. He lost a lot to the world government including both of his brothers Ace and Sabo. He carries the legacy of both the D and the Tenryuubito and by right is the emperor of the world due to his lineage as both a descendant of the royal family of D and a descendant of the founders of the world government, the twenty kings.

He has the greatest potential of all Ds having mastered the power of D at a significantly faster rate than all other Ds, a month specifically when it usually takes years for most Ds to master it. However this is partially because he actually had his father who is the greatest master of D to train him along with Sabo who himself is one of the greatest masters of D mentoring him. Also Luffy is a master at learning anything battle related. He practically created Gear Second in a few hours by watching CP9 perform Soru. He mastered the Will of D even faster than his father and Sabo, both of whom are two of the greatest masters of D. However even though his rate of growth was greater than both of them, his mastery of the power is still below Dragon's and Sabo's.

Luffy is pretty much the typical young boy who despite being very strong still has yet to reach his full power. He is like young Gohan from Dragonball Z or Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach. Luffy, Gohan and Toshiro are the youngest of their groups, the revolutionary army, Z Warriors and Gotei 13 respectively. All three are physically the smallest of their respective groups. All three of them are the youngest to use their powers, Luffy the youngest to use the power of D, Gohan the youngest to reach super saiyan not counting Trunks and Goten and Toshiro is the youngest to use bankai. All three of them are very strong despite being extremely young but have still not reached their full power and have lots of potential.

**Nexus D Zeraph:** He watched his family die before his very eyes when he was a child leaving him cold and bitter.

He possess the force force fruit. This fruit allows him to use an invisible force to attract or repel objects. He can draw people towards him to kill them or he can repel them away with such force that they are sent hard into a building or mounting. He can also repel most attacks.

His powers were inspired by Pain from Naruto. The only inspiration that Pain had on Zeraph are his powers. They are two different characters. If you want Zeraph to look like Pain, then that's fine, if not, then that's fine as well. It's up to you.

Note the difference between Zeraph's power and Kuma's. Both can repel but there are differences. Kuma needs to touch the object or attack he is repelling while Zeraph uses an invisible force to repel. Also Kuma's powers are active all the time so he needs to wear gloves. Zeraph however doesn't need to. Finally Zeraph unlike Kuma can control the power of his repulsion. However Zeraph cannot teleport like Kuma nor can he make people just disappear.

Note is name is Zeraph. Former marine admiral Z's from One Piece film Z name is Zephry. Note the difference.

**Marshall D Teach:** The most secret member of the Knights. A former member of Whitebeard's crew who then become a temporary Shichbukai and now a Yonkou. While he is extremely famous for killing Whitebeard and being a member of the four emperors, his existence is very secretive in the revolutionary army until after the purging of the army. His existence was kept secret from Monkey D Luffy, due to Luffy's high importance in the army and the fact that Luffy would surely leave if he ever found out about Blackbeard.

Blackbeard was originally a member of Whitebeard's crew who was then approached by Dragon. Dragon offered him the darkness darkness devil fruit and taught him the devil fruit stealing ability in exchange for Blackbeard secretly joining his army and helping him rule the world as a Yonkou and eventually Pirate King.

To do that Dragon ordered Blackbeard to hand Ace over to the world government knowing that it would not only make the Whitebeard pirates go to war with the world government, it would weaken both sides and thus make it easier for the revolutionary army to take over when the time was right. In addition, the son of his most hated enemy Gol D Roger would die since Ace being Roger's son would never join him. The war would get Whitebeard killed as well thus making the Yonkou position open to Blackbeard and the revolutionary army would gain a major foothold in the New World when Blackbeard becomes a Yonkou. Blackbeard would then conquer all of Whitebeard's territories and make many of them secretly revolutionary territory. Using his Yonkou position he would also hand over many pirates to the revolutionary army where they were put on slave concentration camps.

Blackbeard killed Thatch to make it appear that he killed Thatch for his unknown devil fruit rather than under orders from Dragon. Blackbeard already ate the darkness darkness fruit. He just said he killed Thatch to make his story sound more believable. Due to the code of the Whitebeard Pirates, Ace was the one who had to hunt down Blackbeard as Blackbeard was a part of Ace's division thus going along with Blackbeard's plan. Ace confronted Blackbeard and the two fought and Ace was defeated. Ace was then handed over to the world government and Blackbeard knew that Whitebeard would go to war due to Whitebeard's fatherly love of his sons. During the war, both sides would get weakened significantly and Blackbeard would enter the war and kill Whitebeard and Ace should either survive. Ace didn't but Whitebeard did. Blackbeard killed Whitebeard and used the technique Dragon taught him to steal his tremor tremor fruit as a bonus.

Blackbeard also wanted to recruit new crewmates from Impel Down. He found out about the secret Level 6 and how Shichbukai are allowed inside Impel Down thanks to Dragon telling him. He wanted to go in and recruit new crewmates and for that he needed to be a Shichbukai. So for that he originally wanted to capture Monkey D Luffy, not knowing that he was Dragon's son. He planned on handing both Ace and Luffy to the world government, Ace to carry out Dragon's plan and Luffy to become a Shichbukai. However Dragon met Blackbeard a bit after their brief confrontation before Skypia and told him that Luffy was his son and not to go after Luffy. So Blackbeard decided to go after Ace alone and hand him over to the world government for the Shichbukai position and to carry out Dragon's plan. Teach told Ace that he was going after Luffy during their battle to provoke him and make him angry.

He posses three devil fruits. The powerful paramecia tremor tremor fruit which he killed Whitebeard for, the logia darkness darkness fruit which he got from Dragon though the official story is that he killed Thatch for it and the mythical zoan Cerebreus Cerebreus fruit.

Blackbeard's flag has three heads. Since the Cerebreus has three heads, then that's what Blackbeard's flag is. Dragon reserved the Cerebreus Cerebreus fruit for Blackbeard if he completed his mission and handed Ace over to the world government, made sure both died during the war and became a Yonkou. Blackbeard designed his flag knowing full well that he would get the Cerebreus Cerebreus fruit.

Each devil fruit has a purpose for Blackbeard. The tremor tremor fruit allows him to create large scale destruction. He can use his darkness darkness fruit to draw enemies in and hit them with quake powered attacks. The Cerebreus Cerebreus fruit makes him stronger and faster. Since having the darkness darkness fruit increases the amount of damage he takes, the massive boost in physical strength allows him to take this additional damage. Furthermore due to his size, he is fairly slow. But the speed increase he gained from the Cerebreus Cerebreus fruit allows him to overcome his speed deficiency. He also gains claws that he can use in hand to hand combat. Finally the darkness darkness fruit can be used to absorb attacks. He can use it to draw his opponents in and hit them with quake powered attacks or slash them in his Cerebreus form. He can finally negate devil fruit users on touch which means that once he touches them, they lose they're power after which he can kill them either with his tremor tremor powers or with his Cerebreus powers.

The ability to steal devil fruits allows the person to take a devil fruit from another person and use it as their own. However this technique is an extremely old and forgotten technique and Dragon along with Blackbeard and his crew are the only ones with knowledge of this technique. That is why everyone was surprised that Blackbeard was able to do it, because it is such an old and forgotten technique that no one knew it even existed. Likewise that is why no one in One Piece before Blackbeard had ever done it. Because no one ever knew that it was possible due to it being such an ancient and forgotten technique and even if they knew it was possible, no one ones they exact procedure of the technique. Dragon discovered this ancient and powerful technique and taught it to Blackbeard in exchange for him becoming one of his Knights and carrying out part of his master plan.

That technique is also restricted to non devil fruit users. Only non devil fruit users can steal the devil fruit from another person. If someone who already has eaten a devil fruit attempts to use this technique to steal another devil fruit power, he will die. For that reason, Dragon only has one devil fruit. If Dragon attempts to steal another devil fruit, he'll die for sure so he doesn't try.

Blackbeard is the sole exception to this. His irregular body structure allows him to have up to three devil fruits. He carefully chose his three devil fruits that are not only all extremely powerful, but which could also work well together to make him invincible. Blackbeard taught the devil fruit stealing technique to his crewmates and they are hunting people with powerful devil fruits to steal their power. Of course each of his crew can only steal one ability or else that person will die. Also Blackbeard is making sure not to target any member of the revolutionary army.

**Special Weapons**

The Special Weapons are powerful revolutionaries who have extremely unique powers and abilities. Their powers are unique even by New World standards which is known for unreal stuff. Most of the Special Weapons can use both observation and armament haki. However there may be differences in how good they are at using each type of haki. This difference further emphasizes their roles as Special Weapons with unique abilities rather than just raw power.

The typical attire of the Special Weapons are black revolutionary clothes and blood red cloaks.

They are not necessarily skilled in melee combat and their powers are not really augmented by anything besides haki (unlike the Knights who have their powers increased exponentially with the power of D). They mainly contribute unique abilities to the army rather than the raw power of the Knights or leadership of the commanders. For that reason they might team up with a Knight or commander where the Knight or commander will do the main fighting while they contribute support. This is not necessarily bound to happen though.

They can be thought of as mutants and psychics in an army. While the commanders are the generals, the Knights the super soldiers, the Special Weapons are the mutants and psychics while not having the leadership abilities of the generals or raw strength of the super soldiers, they have their own unique powers that make them worth their while.

They can also be thought of as mages. Mages are great with spells but not very good with physical combat. Mages usually require a swordsman to defend them while they cast spells and enchantments. Likewise the Special Weapons have unique powers but not raw power and might have to team up with a Knight or commander to be really effective.

Below is a list of the Special Weapons.

**Morpheus:** Morpheus possess the illusion illusion fruit. This allows him to create illusions which he can use to fool the enemies. This is a very dangerous ability and the reason that he is a Special Weapon. Even amongst devil fruit users, the ability to create illusions is unique and very dangerous.

Morpheus can use this to defeat seemingly invincible enemies. Take Jozu for example. Jozu has the diamond diamond fruit. Because diamond is the hardest substance in the world, even Akainu would not be able to defeat him. So instead of trying to overpower him, Morpheus can put him under an illusion where Jozu would turn off his devil fruit and Morpheus can kill him. Morpheus can also make an entire army fight against each other using his powers.

His devil fruit does have disadvantages. The more large scale the illusion, the easier it is to spot. It takes lot more concentration to maintain a large scale illusion. For a large scale illusion, he has to keep every single thing in mind. Because of that it's easy for him to accidently make mistakes with his illusions and for people under the large scale illusion to sense discrepancies and hence deduce that they are under an illusion. However for a small scale illusion he can just concentrate on a small area thus he can easily manage everything and make his illusions very consistent and undetectable.

He tends to let his enemies kill each other while under his illusion or kill them himself in some cases. He is not a very strong melee combatant preferring to rely on his illusions. However he is one of the most powerful observation haki users in the world due to being very dependent on his devil fruit powers.

His powers are illusions. No matter how effective they are, illusions are still illusions and are not real. So he may have to team up with a Knight or commander who can actually inflict real damage. He'll use his illusions for support while the Knight or commander does the real damage.

**Sheeva:** Sheeva possess one of the most powerful logia devil fruits in history, the famed water water fruit.

This powerful logia fruit allows him to create an infinite supply of water. This is why he is a special weapon and what makes him unique, he controls the weakness of all devil fruits. That being said, devil fruit users can use strategy to overcome him. Akainu for example can use the extreme heat of his magma magma fruit to turn all the water into steam thus nullifying his powers. Likewise Aokiji can freeze all the water Sheeva sends at him and Kizaru moving at the speed of light can easily avoid being hit. So a devil fruit user can beat him despite him controlling their weakness.

Sheeva can use his water water fruit to effectively drown any devil fruit user. Since they can't swim, they are Sabodered helpless once they are hit. Zoans except for flying zoans are finished once they encounter him. Most paramecias will also lose very easily to him. Logias might have a good chance as shown with Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru. Smoker can use his smoke powers to fly provided he avoids getting hit and having his powers nullified.

Sheeva's powers are also effective against non devil fruit users albeit noticeable less. Unlike devil fruit users who are essentially finished once they are hit, non devil fruit users can still swim against his powers. But is very effective among those who aSabo't strong swimmers easily drowning them. Strong swimmers like Zoro or Sanji can still fight him off. And his powers are completely ineffective against a fishman, in fact it would make a fishman stronger.

Sheeva powers may be strong against devil fruit users but not so much against none devil fruit user. If the enemy is a powerful non devil fruit user and strong swimmer like Rayliegh, then he may have to team up with someone with more power like a Knight of Commander in these instances.

**Mimic:** Mimic posses the skill skill fruit. This ability allows him to copy someone's skill.

This ability while effective has limitations. For example if someone's skill comes from a devil fruit, then he wouldn't be able to copy it since it is from a devil fruit. Likewise if someone's power comes from a special tool or weapon then he'll not be able to copy it so much.

For example he could copy Zoro's sword skill. However Zoro's sword skill requires Mimic to have three swords. If he doesn't, then he obviously cannot use Santoryu. Likewise even if he did, because he doesn't have Zoro's strength, speed, mastery over haki etc, he cannot use Santoryu has effectively as he can. But since he can copy Zoro's skill, he would effectively be able to counter Zoro's attacks effectively since he knows Zoro's style.

He possess good observation haki since the ability to copy and use his opponents skills properly is highly dependant on his devil fruit ability. He is also fairly adept at the use of armament haki since the skills he copies usually require sufficient power as well. Using observation haki allows him to copy his opponents' skills better and armament haki allows him to add power to the skills he copies. However his haki could still be weaker than an enemy's so it is possible that he cannot use the skills as skillfully or powerfully as the original user.

Being able to copy someone's ability is a very unique and useful ability which is why Mimic is a Special Weapon.

Since it is impossible to perfectly copy someone's skills, then he might have to team up with a Knight of Special Weapon. The Knight would provide the offense while Mimic using the skills he copied can counter the enemy's attacks.

**Crisis:** A powerful psychic, Crisis is a natural born psychic.

He can use his psychic powers to control and manipulate objects. He can make objects float and send them flying at his opponents at high speed. This can be used offensively or defensively. Offensively he can use large objects to ram and crush enemies. So he can send a large boulder at Ussop thus crushing him to death. Defensively he can use large objects to protect himself and intercept attacks. So if Ussop sends an attack at him, he can use a large object to block the attack.

However the speed at which Crisis can move objects is limited so a sufficiently fast opponent like Sanji can bypass this, especially since he has sky walk. Thus he is mostly a support fighter needing to team up with a commander or Knight to provide the real fire power. He is also capable of floating making him really appear like a psychic.

Also controlling large objects can be more tiring that lifting up smaller ones and making them move faster also drains him more. So he can be tired out if he uses his powers on large objects or makes them move quickly.

Crisis cannot read minds because that would make him too strong but he does have powerful observation haki to make it appear as if he can thus furthering his psychic powers.

His powers are not due to a devil fruit, in fact he has not eaten a devil fruit at all, he is a psychic. His powers do make it appear as if he's eaten a devil fruit, but he hasn't, it's his psychic powers. You can see why he's a special weapon, he is a psychic.

Oda has introduced a lot of races before the timeskip, giants, dinosaurs, fishmen, long armed people like Scratchmen Apoo, zombies, sea kings, etc. So here I am introducing a psychic.

**Fear:** Fear is a necromancer who can raise the dead. Hence he is Fear the necromancer.

Fear possess the life life fruit. It allows him to insert his life force into an inanimate object thus bringing it to life like a necromancer.

The main application is to insert his life force into a corpse. The corpse would come to life and fight for him. So he basically raises the dead like a necromancer. Any devil fruit abilities that the person had before they died, they retain it. However this only works if the person hasn't been dead for very long because then the devil fruit would have already left their bodies. So he can't resurrect Ace and Whitebeard because then they wouldn't have their powers. But he can kill a devil fruit user and then immediately implant his life force thus causing them to retain their abilities. Finally since it is his life force that brought them to life, the resurrected corpses have his life force inside them meaning they do not have any of their original personalities and have no free will, they are essentially zombies.

His devil fruit does have limitations. He implants his own life force into the corpse. Since it is his life force, the corpse would have his haki, not its own. So if for example, he resurrects Roger's corpse, it would be Roger's body, but it would have Fear's haki, not Rogers. Thus if Fear resurrects Roger, the pirate king would be significantly weaker. This coupled by the fact that if Roger had a devil fruit, he wouldn't retain it, means the resurrected Roger would be nothing like the original. The strongest warriors resurrected by Fear are actually much weaker since they don't have their own haki and if they were dead for too long, no devil fruit powers.

This ability though similar, still differs from Moriah's. Moriah implants a shadow into another corpse, not his life force. The corpse in question would retain abilities from the shadow but loose many of its own abilities. So if Moriah puts another shadow into Luffy's corpse, the corpse wouldn't fight anything like Luffy. However if Fear does put his life force into Luffy's body, the corpse would still fight exactly like Luffy. It would be weaker because it is Fear's life force and not Luffy's but still unlike Moriah, it would still fight just like him. Also Fear does not have to worry about his undead minions burning in the sunlight.

You can see why he's a special weapon. He can resurrect the dead, he is a necromancer with his own undead army. But if someone gets past his army, they can take out Fear. For that reason, Fear needs to team up with someone with good brute force like a Knight or commander to do the real fighting while he uses his army to provide support.

**Yourself:** Yourself is the great infiltrator of the revolutionary army.

Yourself possess the copy copy fruit. This allows him to turn into an almost perfect copy of the individual by touching them. They can take on the person's physical form, their habits, their clothes, special features such as unique weapons and even their devil fruit powers. This makes it almost impossible to distinguish between him and the real person.

His ability is similar to Bon Clay's but his is more advanced. Bon Clay can take on the person's form but he cannot change his clothes. Yourself once he touches you can take on your form perfectly, even your clothes along with any weapons you have. Secondly Bon Clay cannot copy habits and manners, he'll still act the same way, his usual okama self. Yourself however will gain their habits and manners as well so if he copies Zoro, he'll gain a passion for swordsmanship and get lost easily, however he wouldn't gain his memories so even though he gains a desire to be the world's greatest swordsman, he wouldn't know about the promise he made to Kuina. Thirdly Bon Clay cannot gain devil fruit or other special abilities. Yourself will gain any devil fruit powers the person has or special features such as if the person is a cyborg.

Of course in exchange for his devil fruit powers being more advanced, he can only change into one person at a time. Bon Clay can turn into many people. However Yourself can only change into one person at a time. The same thing applies to Special Weapon Mimic. Mimic can copy many abilities aside from devil fruit ones while Yourself can only copy one at a time, absolutely perfect, but only one. Yourself's copy copy fruit is far superior to both Bon Clay's and Mimic's. But the downside is that he can only copy one person at a time unlike Bon Clay and Mimic who can copy many people.

You can tell if the person is actually real or fake based on strength level. Yourself unfortunately cannot duplicate strength. So if he changes into Luffy, you'll notice that the fake is actually slower and weaker than the original, thus telling you that the person is actually Yourself. Likewise if Yourself changes into a civilian, you'll notice that the civilian is much stronger than he or she should be.

You can see why he's a special weapon, he can literally be anyone and provided he stays out of a fight or avoids certain situations, it is impossible to find him.

**Commanders**

The commanders are the front line soldiers and most famous of the revolutionaries since they are the most well known given that the Knights and Special Weapons were kept secret.

The typical attire of the commander is black revolutionary clothes and dark blue cloaks.

They are all very strong each at Shichbukai level though some may have more destructive power than others. For example the former commander Kuma was one of the most powerful commanders of the army. All commanders can use observation and armament haki.

Because they are commanders, they are expected to lead the troops into battle so they are the front line soldiers who are not only very strong but command respect.

Below is a profile of the current commanders so far:

**Sentinel:** Sentinel is the most powerful and advanced cyborg in the world. He was originally a commander who suffered a series crippling accident. Not wanting to leave the army, he asked Dragon if there was any way for him to stay. Dragon agreed and had revolution commander Megele covert him into a cyborg.

For Sentinel's physical appearance, think either Seth from Street Fighter or Apocalypse from X Men.

Sentinel's nanotechnology gives him the ability to form powerful weapons out of his body. He can form simple weapons like knives to powerful machine guns and laser guns from his arms. He can also launch missiles from his body. He can make an unlimited amount of ammunition so he can overwhelm his enemies with guns, lasers and missiles. Since most people don't have an unlimited amount of ammunition this makes him very dangerous. However he does need time to create more ammunition in his body so that is a disadvantage.

His body is built with a superior version of the Pacifista steel making him extremely durable. Furthermore he is also built with the ability to instantly repair any part of his body that is damaged. If for example, his arm is cut off, nanotechnology will instantly begin repairing the arm that was cut off so that it would appear as if he has extremely fast regeneration. However he can be completely overwhelmed to the point beyond repair.

He also has powerful scanners that function similarly to observation haki. Using his scanners he can easily break down the mechanics behind many attacks. He can determine speed, velocity, size, mass, temperature and many other things using his scanners. He can also determine the predicted trajectory of an attack, how much an attack will be weakened due to air resistance, if the attack will hit at all and many other things.

For example with Sanji's Diable Jambe, his scanners will be able to determine how fast he is spinning, the temperature of his leg, how fast he is kicking, how long it would take for his leg to cool down etc. Using this information he can quickly devise counter measures against his enemy.

Finally he has the ability to control other machines. So any machine is pretty much useless against him.

His ability to create a large array of weapons, study his opponents moves, repair any part of his body and control other machines. These are all very unique and powerful traits that make Sentinel extremely powerful and dangerous.

**Masaki Tensai:** Masaki Tensai is an extremely powerful ninja. His powers are mainly the use of ninja skills. He is a highly skilled hand to hand fighter. He possesses two ninja swords, kunai, shuriken and other ninja equipment.

He is a typical highly skilled and dangerous ninja.

He has the store store paramecia devil fruit. This devil fruit allows him to story objects into a separate dimension. This allows him to carry a very large amount of kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs etc since he stores most of them in this separate dimension using his powers.

Of course the amount of objects he can store is limited. So he has to choose wisely. What I mean is he could store for example several large pieces of furniture or instead he can store tons of ninja equipment. Even though the number of ninja equipment he can store is limited, for practical purpose it is unlimited due to the high number of it he has.

Furthermore even though he can store a very large number of ninja tools with his power, he himself still has to use them. For example he can only throw a limited number of shuriken at a time, he can miss his target etc.

He is capable of using both observation and armament haki.

**Vladimir Romanov:** Romanov is the gunslinger of the revolutionary army. He is an extremely powerful gunman using a pair of powerful twin pistols.

The guns he uses are modern day pistols, not the handguns unusually seen in One Piece. So the rate of fire is higher than a typical gun, as well as the speed and range of the gunshots. The fact that he wields two of them make him very dangerous.

Romanov is the typical cool gunslinger wielding powerful twin pistols and shooting up all his enemies.

Furthermore he has eaten the bullet bullet fruit. This fruit allows him to create an infinite amount of bullets. Normally the bullets are formed in his hands after which he would shoot it at an enemy with his fingers. But because he has guns, he can instead use them to reload his twin pistols.

He has powerful observation haki to aid in his ability to shoot accurately and powerful armament haki to make the gunshots more destructive.

Even though the number of bullets he can create is infinite, the gun can only hold a limited number of bullets. This is essentially the reloading period of his guns

**Mogo**: Mogo is the most powerful giant in the world. He is not the largest, the largest is San Juan Wolf of the Blackbeard Pirates, but Mogo is the strongest by far. Big Mom as an overall fighter may be stronger than Mogo since she may have devil fruit powers but in a purely physical fight, Mogo will win. Likewise despite San Juan Wolf being far larger than Mogo, Mogo is still physically stronger than him. Assuming that San Juan Wolf doesn't have any devil fruit powers, in a physical match, Mogo will win.

Mogo grew up in the Blues outside of the Grand Line. People there are not used to seeing a giant or even know that they existed and thus treated him like a monster. Mogo as a result slowly lost his humanity until he became nothing but a monster. He was later approached by Dragon to join the army and he accepted.

Mogo is a gentle giant who is actually a very kind and gentle individual. Unfortunately his past in the Blues cause this side of him to erode to the point that he really became the monster that everyone thought he was.

Amongst all the giants in the world, Mogo boasts the most brute force. Furthermore not only is he the strongest he is also the most skilled. Most giants rely on their sheer size and power to overwhelm their enemies. Mogo however fights like a trained warrior using stances and appropriate technique. Thus he has skill, grace and finesse that giants usually lack. He possesses tremendous speed and skill which giants usually don't have. He is very skilled at using both observation and armament haki which is something giants usually don't have.

His giant status, extreme power and skill make him very unique. Most giants while strong because they don't have skill or finesse aren't as powerful as they could be. Mogo however has the greatest raw power along with incredible skill, finesse, mastery of observation and armament haki. When these traits come together, you have one of the most destructive beings in the world, a living weapon made purely for destruction.

Most giants tend to look out of shape and have pot bellies. Mogo however has a lean muscular body structure and is fairly handsome but due to his past, doesn't care about his looks. He is also fairly handsome but because everyone saw him as a monster, his looks never mattered to him, they only saw his size.

**Jose Mengele:** Based on the Nazi mad scientist of the same name, Mengele is the scientist of the revolutionary army. He is a brilliant scientist on par with Vegapunk however he was kicked out due to his extreme methods.

I wanted to create a scientist for the revolutionary army like Mayuri from Bleach however Oda already created Caesar Clown at the time. Caesar is Oda's mad scientist while Mengele is mine.

Mengele is a typical mad scientist like Mayuri and Syazel both from Bleach and Caesar Clown from One Piece.

Mengele is however very differentt from Caesar. Caesar lets his subordinates do all the fighting but he is very weak himself relying only on his logia powers. Mengele however is like Mayuri from Bleach, very cruel yet not afraid to be a champ and fight himself or get his hands dirty, very differentt from Caesar.

Furthermore just like how Mayuri's zanpakuto is based on gas, so his Mengele's. Mengele would have the gas gas fruit here. Remember I did say that this fic diverges after One Piece chapter 653 and this is one of those many divergences.

**Geese:** Geese posses the wire wire fruit allowing him to form razor sharp wires from his finger tips.

I did say that this story diverges after chapter 653 and episode 573 and this is one of those deviations. In this fic, Doflamingo possess the body body fruit allowing him to control an opponent's body thus making them move like puppets. He can controll a person's limb and make it "come off" thus making it appear like he sliced it off.

Geese forms a wire in each finger so at most he can have ten wires at most, five in each hand. He can use these wires to slice his enemies apart. They are also very hard to break so he can even slice rock and steel easily. However he cannot slice a building apart as it is too big and he cannot produce long enough wires to do that.

Like all commanders, he can use observation and armament haki.

**Jarvan:** Possess the explosion explosion fruit. This allows him to create an explosion anywhere.

Jarvan can control the location, timing and intensity of an explosion. He can touch a certain spot and that spot will explode when he wants with the explosion size that he wants. So he can touch a spot such as an opponent and have it explode immediately or he can touch another place and wait a bit before it explodes with a small or large explosion.

So for example if he's infiltrating a base, he can touch a guard to create a small immediate explosion that would kill the guard but not attract too much attention. He can likewise touch a giant to immediately create a very large explosion killing the giant. Or he can create a small explosion on a gas tank and wait for about a minute giving him time to escape before creating a small explosion which because it is a gas tank, will instead form a much larger explosion.

In this way his devil fruit is superior to Mr 5's. Mr 5 can make any part of his body a bomb while Jarvan can make any place an explosion. Mr 5 cannot time the explosions while Jarvan can. Also Mr 5 cannot control the size of intensity of the explosion while Jarvan can. The tradeoff between his and Mr 5's is that Mr 5 is immune to explosions due to his devil fruit while Jarvan isn't.

Also Jarvan is a revolutionary commander while Mr 5 is a weakling. Jarvan is also a good melee combatant and can use observation and armament haki while Mr 5 can't.

Jarvan was based on Deidara from Naruto Shippuden. Both have explosive powers. That is it. If you want Jarvan and Deidara to look the same, that is your choice, if not, then that's fine as well. Jarvan's looks are your choice.

**Ganryu**: Ganryu possess the mammoth mammoth fruit which allows him to turn into a mammoth.

Originally I wanted an elephant devil fruit user so that a giant zoan devil fruit user would be among the ranks of the revolutionaries. However Spandam's sword actually ate the elephant elephant fruit. So instead I gave Ganryu the mammoth mammoth fruit. The mammoth is a prehistoric form of elephant. So the mammoth mammoth fruit is an ancient zoan fruit.

Ganryu can turn into a full mammoth or human - mammoth hybrid form. In this form he has incredible strength along with tough elephant skin though the elephant skin is not as tough as Sabo's dragon scales. He can overpower and crush his opponents with his huge size and incredible strength.

I want each commander to be unique however Drake was never my character, it was Oda's so I'm not including him. So Ganryu powers do not really overlap with Drake's since I'm not including him. Also Mogo is a giant, not an massive animal so his fighting style is different from Ganryu. Also Ganryu is the only revolutionary to use a giant animal style.

**Metroid:** Metroid possess the steel steel fruit which allows him to cover his entire body in steel.

Metroid can cover his body in steel thus making him very durable and immune to most physical attacks. He can even use it offensively since the steel enhances the power of his attacks.

He is not a cyborg like Sentinel. He can turn his body into steel but he cannot fire machine guns or lasers.

**Widow:** Widow possess the spider spider fruit.

Again I said this fic diverges after chapter 653 and episode 573 and vice admiral Onigumo's devil fruit powers were not specified as a spider's until after that. Before that it was speculated to be the life return rokushiki move, similar to what CP9's Kumadori used.

Widow can use his multiple arms to overwhelm his enemies. It's hard to fight someone with eight arms. As widow is the only revolutionary to have many arms, this makes him unique.

**Lucian**: Lucian is an extremely powerful bowman.

Lucian is a master bowman. He is heavily based on Hawkeye from the Avengers and Legolas from Lord of the Rings.

Lucian is a master of the bow and can shoot at a very long range. However the range of his attacks is not as great as Van Auger of the Blackbeard Pirates. However Lucian is a deadly marksman and can shoot arrows in rapid succession and overwhelm his enemies with a rain of arrows.

Furthermore he can also shoot arrows with extreme force as they can even pierce through thick steel with ease.

Lucian is a bowman, and he is the only revolutionary to use a bow and arrow, so his abilities are unique in the army.

End of Profile of Revolutionary Army

These are not the only commanders. There are definitely going to be more but unfortunately I am having difficulty giving them good powers or making them good characters. I don't want to just give a character a random devil fruit power. I want there to be uniqueness and diversity amongst all the revolutionary members both in character and in ability.

There is a lot of diversity in characters. Luffy is the young boy with lots of potential, Sabo is the bishounen leader, Kanka is the great swordsman, Sanbi is a fishman, Monroe is the CP9 secret agent, Jupiter is the failed human experiment, Kirov is the vampire/okama/clown, Elektra is the beautiful cold amazon woman, Scorpius is the puppeteer, Juri the bad ass black man, Hannibal is the werewolf even though he's actually a panther, Morpheus the illustionist, Mogo the giant, Sentinel the advanced cyborg, Mimic the one who copies, Tensai is a ninja, Romanov is a gunslinger, Mengele is a mad scientist, Geese the wire fighter, Jarvan the mad bomber, Ganryu the elephant even though he's actually a mammoth, Yourself the infiltrator, Crisis the Psychic, Metroid the steel man, Lucian the bowman and Widow the one with many arms. You can see all sorts of diverse characters here.

With powers even though Sabo, Hannibal and Monroe all have zoans, they're powers are still different. Sabo can fly, Hannibal is a beserker while Monroe uses rokushiki. With Jupiter, Elektra, Kirov and Juri, Jupiter has very destructive powers, Elektra can summon monsters, Kirov can heal his wounds and make himself stronger and Juri can create powerful weapons. Sanbi uses Fishman Karate, Kanka is a swordsman, Morpheus can use illusions, Luffy can stretch, Teach can use three devil fruit powers, Zeraph can use attraction and repulsion forces, Sentinel can use advanced weapons while Metroid can turn into steel, Mogo is a giant while Ganryu is a massive animal, Mimic is the guy who can copy abilities while Yourself can actually perfectly change into someone, Romanov is a gunslinger and Sheeva can use the weakness of all devil fruit users, Jarvan can create explosions, Lucian is a master bowman, Geese uses wires and Widow uses many arms. You can see a lot of diversity in abilities here even though a lot of the have similar powers and abilities.

It's hard to create character that is diverse in both character and ability. Even if I could come up with a good character, what ability can I give him that is unique in some way? This presents a major challenge for his fic. I don't want to give a commander a zoan since his fighting style might be too similar to Hannibal's. The same thing with a logia since the fighting style might be exactly like Jupiter's or Juri's or Sheeva's. I made an exception with Drake since he was Oda's character, not mine. Doflamingo likewise is too similar to Scorpius with their powers but I made an exception for him too since I wanted this fic to tells what all characters have been doing.

As a result, I may have to take breaks to see if I could come up with a good diverse character with good unique abilities. I don't anticipate changing any of the Knights or Special Weapons, but I might if I'm not satisfied. I don't see that happening as I am satisfied with the Knights and the Special Weapons. The commanders however are going to be quite tough to create though but I'll see what I can do.

I hope this profile would keep you all interested in this fic and hope that seeing the kinds of characters of the revolutionary army would make you all look forward to it more.


	38. Author note and Slight Changes

First if anyone wants to borrow any particular element of my story, then feel free to do so. You don't have to PM me for permission. If you do, feel free to do whatever you want with the characters or ideas. Though, I would like to get credit for the ideas. This fic is big so if people want my ideas, I'd like to gain recognition for it since many of the characters are original (at least in One Piece). Most of these characters took a lot of time and energy to create and the profile of the revolutionary army take a long time to type up. So if you want to borrow character ideas, then you'll have to recognize that they were inspired by my own. Of course I merely inspired your characters, I didn't actually create them so your characters despite being based on my own are still yours and you could do what you want with them. It may have been inspired by mine but they are yours. Just I'd like to get credit for inspiring them.

Also if anyone wants to borrow any of the abilities of my characters then feel free to do so. Unlike the characters, most of the abilities weren't that hard to create and a lot of them were not original. Most of the abilities from my characters I'm sure there are other fics that have them. I know one fic has a character with the time time fruit, another fic with the plant plant fruit, another with a gunslinger and another with the water water fruit. So feel free to take them if you want. You wouldn't have to give me credit for them since a lot of them were not too difficult to think about and a lot of them were used in other One Piece fics. I have no problem with you taking the abilities since One Piece does revolve around devil fruits so it's natural that several fics have the same devil fruits. Though I would like to point out that there are several abilities in my fic that I doubt you'll find in another fic such as the blood blood fruit that Kirov has.

Next on the agenda.

There just some things that I forgot to put in the profile of the Revolutionary Army. It's hard to remember everything you intend to write here it is. I've already made the additions to the profile but they are here so you wouldn't have to check the profile again.

All elite revolutionaries except Sentinel can use at least two types of haki observation and armament with the Knights being able to use all three. However for the Commanders and Special Weapons, some of them may have differences between their observation and armament haki capabilities.

For example Morpheus because he is not known to engage heavily in physical combat a lot does not have very strong armament haki. However because his power is based on his illusion illusion devil fruit, his observation haki is extremely powerful. Since he has to look at his environment to cast a powerful illusion, his observation haki has to be extremely strong.

Sentinel is unable to use haki at all. Since he is a cyborg, he technically has no free will beyond what he was programmed with. So he cannot use haki. However his body being harder than a Pacifista's compensates for armament haki. And his sensors compensate for observation haki.

Finally people have been PMing me for help with their fics. I'm happy that people recognize my talent to the point of seeking me for help but there are a few things I want to say.

First I may not be the most suitable author to help you with your fic. There are many good authors out there and some of them may be better suited to your fic than myself. This fic is primarily an action/adventure/suspense fic. If people want my help with writing an action or adventure fic, then I'm sure I'm the guy for the job since they aren't too many One Piece adventure fics out there. If your fic is a Luffy defection fic, then I'm the guy to help you. If your fic is a romance one, then perhaps another author would be better suited to help you. I don't have much experience with romance fics besides a few LuffyxShirahoshi one-shots but that's about it.

Secondly with regards to people asking me to help them create characters. Well authors are going to have to do their homework. They are going to have to give me something to work with. For example a theme for their group could do. Most groups in One Piece have a theme, for example CP9 has a secret agent theme, the New Fishman Pirates have a fishman theme, the Buggy Pirates have a clown theme etc. So for a particular group in your story weather it is a pirate crew, a group of ex marines or whatever, a theme will help me better create them. You could also give me the personality of the character, protagonist, antagonist or supporting character so that I could help create an appropriate background or past. You could tell me weather the character is going to be a super cool villain in a cape, a extremely confident and brash guy, a guy with the biggest ego in the world etc. This would help me create the character. The main point is that you have to give me something to work with in creating your character. This would ensure that I merely help you create your characters. I'm not going to do it for you since it's your fic, not mine. Also it's hard to create a character from absolutely nothing but scratch. Even with my own Knights and Special Weapons, I had something to work with. I knew the Knights had a super powerful knight theme while the Special Weapons had unique abilities. You could see what I had to work with in Issues Explained, Not a Chapter. So if you want me to help you create a character, give me something to work with. By giving me as much information as you can, I am merely helping you create your characters rather than doing it for you.


	39. Shirahoshi In Danger

**Shirahoshi In Danger**

The next chapter is out after a delay. The title is self explanatory about the chapter. Forgive me for that but I couldn't really make a better title. Also this chapter has a lot of end of chapter notes that explain a lot of what is going on in this chapter. It mentions a lot of things not present in the chapter that explains various things so please read them.

The revolutionary commanders, the Knights of D, the Special Weapons, these three groups formed the terrifying power of the revolutionary army. These three groups held such great power that Dragon himself had enough confidence that not only could they overthrow the entire world government, but also keep the revolutionary army in power and destroy any opposing force. Such an opposing force was none other than the Straw Hat Pirates.

One of the commanders attempted to break the Straw Hats will by telling them of the overwhelming power of the revolutionary army and how futile it was to oppose them. It failed. The Straw Hats were not intimidated and did not back down. As such the only option was to destroy them all.

Zoro with three swords in hand raced towards Doflamingo at amazing speed. He began slashing at Doflamingo with incredible ferocity, however Doflamingo's natural agility allowed him to dodge the three swords.

Doflamingo jumped in the air to avoid one of Zoro's attacks.

When he landed Zoro was on him without mercy.

Crossing the three swords he had together, he charged towards Doflamingo.

"Oni Giri," said Zoro.

Doflamingo sidestepped at the last second and attempted to outstretch his finger to slice of one of Zoro's limbs. Zoro however was faster.

"Hyakuhachi Pound Ho," cried out Zoro who sent a large air projectile at Doflamingo.

Doflamingo narrowly escaped the attack with his life. Had he been any later he would have been hit.

"You seem more aggressive now than before," said Doflamingo.

"I'm always aggressive towards my enemies," replied Zoro.

"But maybe there's something about you that's making me more aggressive," finished Zoro.

"The way you are now, you certainly live up to your reputation as a sword demon," said Doflamingo.

"Oh well I don't know much about my reputation. But it could be that you brought the demon out in me," said Zoro with an insane look.

"Well then come on demon, let me rid the world of you," challenged Doflamingo.

"You don't have to tell me twice," replied Zoro.

Zoro pointed out his swords towards Doflamingo almost like a bull.

"Santoryu," said Zoro initiating his attack.

The silhouette of a bull appeared behind Zoro.

"Ushi Bari," said Zoro who sped towards Doflamingo.

Zoro charged towards Doflamingo with his swords out like a raging bull. Doflamingo however was prepared.

"That's it come on," said Doflamingo mentally.

Just as Zoro was about to hit, Doflamingo sidestepped just barely avoiding his attack and the wind generated from it. He then moved his finger slicing part of Zoro's leg. Zoro fell down in pain at feeling his leg sliced open.

"Well that's pretty impressive. Usually when I do this, the person's entire leg would come off. You only have it severed but still very much attached and functional. I must say you have some incredibly strong armament haki to counter my ability to such an extent," complimented Doflamingo.

"Not only that but you also were able to avoid my attack to some extent. Just before I hit, you moved your leg out of the way so that my attack only grazed your leg. To do that after using such an attack. You have great mastery of observation haki," complimented Doflamingo.

Then Doflamingo began clapping.

"Strong observation haki to avoid getting directly hit by my attack. And strong armament haki to block its effects. You have incredibly mastery over haki for one so young. I truly applaud you," said Doflamingo clapping.

Zoro looked at Doflamingo neutrally. Despite knowing that Doflamingo was sincere, his clapping made it feel as if he was actually mocking him instead of praising him. This made him feel somewhat insulted.

"You certainly are a strong Roronoro Zoro. Why don't you join us? We could use someone of your skill in the army. You'd certainly make commander" invited Doflamingo.

Zoro looked at Doflamingo neutrally before smirking.

"Che like the future world greatest swordsman would actually work for someone," retorted Zoro smirking.

"You, the future world's greatest swordsman, please," said Doflamingo sarcastically.

"I know who the true future world's greatest swordsman is," said Doflamingo.

"Oh and who would that be. I'd like to face him," said Zoro.

"Why don't you join us and find out," replied Doflamingo.

"No thanks, I'll find him on my own eventually," said Zoro.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that since you wouldn't live to find him," said Doflamingo.

Doflamingo then held out his finger ready to cut Zoro with his powers, however Zoro saw it coming with observation haki and jumped sideways avoiding the path of the attack.

"Tatsu Maki," called out Zoro.

A tornado the shape of a dragon was formed from Zoro's three swords that was hurled towards Doflamingo. Doflamingo seeing the attack and knowing that a tornado can damage anything close to it jumped sideways a far distance avoiding the cutting wind of the attack.

Not letting up, Zoro sprang after Doflamingo and swang his swords in a descending slash.

"Tora Gari," called out Zoro as a tiger head aura manifested around him.

Doflamingo jumped high into the air easily dodging the attack. However to his surprise he saw that Sanji was standing on all three of his swords. Zoro smirked as he used his three swords to propel Sanji into the air. Sanji who was already very high immediately began using Sky Walk to jump in different directions.

"What's he doing?" thought Doflamingo as he watched Sanji just jump around randomly not doing anything.

Unfortunately for him that was a bad move as paying attention to Sanji caused him to lose focus on the equally dangerous Zoro.

"Santoryu," said Zoro getting into a stance.

"Kokujo," continued Zoro as a dragon began manifesting around Zoro.

"O Tatsumaki," said Zoro finished.

The powerful dragon shaped tornado was sent towards Doflamingo who actually looked worried.

"Damn I can't get too close to that thing or I'll be cut to pieces," said Doflamingo.

Doflamingo twisted himself around and narrowly dodged the dangerous range of the attack. Unfortunately he was still too close and got some small cuts on his body but nothing bad. However the real problem was that in trying to dodge Zoro's attack, he once again took his attention off Sanji.

Sanji meanwhile was spinning in the air powering up his Diable Jambe.

"Diable Jambe," said Sanji whose leg was now glowing yellow from heat.

It was only when he heard the words Diable Jambe did he finally pay attention to Sanji. Unfortunately it was too late as he saw Sanji using Sky Walk to quickly get to his location. While mid air he delivered a hard kick to Doflamingo's mid section.

"Moutun Shot," said Sanji who delivered a Diable Jambe enhanced Mouton Shot to Doflamingo.

Doflamingo took a direct hit from the powerful attack and was sent pummeling to the ground from the attack. The attack was not only extremely strong due to the extreme force behind it but very hot due to the intense heat of Diable Jambe. He however was an experience Shichbukai and revolutionary commander and as a result can quickly think on his feet even when in great pain.

Using his powers he quickly took control of Zoro's body.

"What the …" said Zoro in surprise as he felt himself being controlled.

Doflamingo then made Zoro start running towards him.

Sanji who after successfully delivering one of his strongest attacks to Doflamingo knew what he was planning.

"That bastard, he's trying to get Zoro to catch his fall," said Sanji.

Sanji then quickly sprang to Doflamingo using Sky Walk to kick him away. Doflamingo however saw this one coming. Using his powers he severed Sanji's leg causing it to bleed profusely. However it didn't come off as like Zoro, he had strong observation and armament haki which allowed him to avoid a critical attack as well as block some of the damage. The attack however was able to stun Sanji long enough to stop his attack.

Meanwhile Doflamingo was able to get Zoro directly underneath him. Using his powers he made Zoro jump high into the air to lessen the height of his fall and then used Zoro's shoulders to springboard himself onto the ground safely. He avoided the fall but still took a damaging hit to his torso from Sanji's Diable Jambe.

As soon as he landed he fell to one knee clutching his bleeding chest. Sanji meanwhile landed directly next to Zoro and the two looked at Doflamingo with calculating gazes.

"That was really impressive. It's actually been a long time since anyway has ever landed this kind of damage to me," said Doflamingo.

"No, it's been a long time since anyway has ever landed a hit on me at all, much less one so strong. I must say that you two really are something," complimented Doflamingo still holding his bleeding torso.

"Well I guess that goes to show you how strong we are," replied Zoro grinning.

Sanji like Zoro was grinning as well. The two of them were currently getting the best of Doflamingo. It was true that they both took some damage from Doflamingo's slicing powers and from Drake's attacks but in the end they were still able to deliver some successful attacks at the powerful Shichbukai. It showed that he was not as invincible as he appeared to be or made himself out to be. It meant that they had a chance and that he could be defeated.

With the rest of the Straw Hats they were currently fending off Drake. Right now the battle had taken a different direction as Chopper finally went into his most powerful form, Monster Point.

"That reindeer transformed into a giant monster," said Drake as he evaded one of Chopper's large hands.

"You think you're the only one that can change into a monster. Well so can I," said Chopper.

Chopper then raised his hands high into the air and slammed them down hard on the ground. However Drake was able to evade the attack successfully.

"That's quite an interesting ability that you have there. Normally most zoans can only change into two forms, a complete animal form and a hybrid form. But you've shown many forms. I don't know how you did it but it's certainly very impressive," complimented Drake.

Chopper would have normally went into one of his happy dances. Unfortunately because the person who complimented him was an enemy he didn't. Anyone else, even a complete stranger he would have definitely started, but for an enemy, he knows that he should be focused on the battle.

"It's honestly unfathomable that someone like you can have such a low bounty. If I had to be honest, your bounty would be around the same as Cyborg Franky's," noted Drake.

"Heh, don't worry. Soon the New World will know my power and everyone will acknowledge me once I get a real bounty," said Chopper.

"But in order for you to get a real bounty as you say, you need to get past me first," said Drake.

Chopper looked at Drake ready to rumble now that he was in his strongest form.

"Since you went into your monster form, I think I should do the same," said Drake.

Drake then became larger transforming into his full dinosaur form. In this form his size was equal to Chopper's.

"Suge, he's as big as Chopper," said Ussop in a surprise voice.

"Oh don't worry, I'm about to get just as big," said Franky with a grin.

"How?" asked Ussop.

"Why I become Iron Pirate Franky Shogun," replied Franky with a grin.

"But how, the Kurosai FR-U IV and the Brachio Tank V are with Sunny?" asked Ussop.

"Heh, don't worry about that. You're going to find out soon enough," replied Franky with a thumbs up.

Meanwhile Chopper and Drake were locked together in a fierce match. It was fairly reminiscent of King Kong vs Tyrannosaur Rex. However unlike that one, this one had the opposite results. Chopper despite his incredible strength only just recently unlocked this ability and as a result did not have time to properly harness its strength. Drake on the other hand was a revolutionary commander and as a result possessed far greater raw power than Chopper. Also while Chopper's hands were huge and strong, his legs were fairly week. Drake unlike him possessed powerful legs and was currently pushing Chopper back. And while he had very weak hands in his full dinosaur form, he possessed very sharp teeth and powerful jaws that more than compensated. Overall despite Chopper holding his own, Drake was clearly superior.

"Damn it, even in Monster Point I can't overcome this guy," said Chopper.

Chopper was currently using his large hands to hold back Drake's powerful jaws to prevent him from sinking his teeth into him. Chopper was holding on but just barely. Right now Drake's mouth was very close to Chopper. Out of sheer desperation, Chopper pulled back his huge fists and struck Drake's face forcing the dinosaur man back. Chopper then delivered another more powerful mighty punch to Drake that forced him off the ground and on his back.

"Nice Chopper," cheered Ussop on.

Nami, Robin, Franky and Brook all smiled at seeing Chopper force the revolutionary commander back by himself.

Chopper then jumped onto the downed Drake and begun pounding him continuously with his gigantic arms. Since Drake's full dinosaur form only had small arms, he couldn't block the hits. However he was very durable and had high endurance and was able to bite Chopper's shoulder. Chopper screamed out in pain when he felt Drake sink his powerful teeth into his shoulders.

"Chopper!" cried out Robin.

Chopper who was in pain from Drake's attack stopped his own pounding. This gave Drake the time needed to use his powerful legs to kick Chopper off him. With Chopper off him he got to his feet and sprang towards Chopper headfirst and delivered a powerful tackle to Chopper sending Chopper flying back a few feet. With Chopper down for the count, Drake leapt into the air and pinned Chopper down using his feet.

Ussop seeing that Chopper was in danger acted quickly.

"Midori Boshi: Sargasso," said Ussop who fired some pop greens at Drake's head.

The pop greens just before they hit Drake's head turned into a large mass of seaweed that covered his face. Drake was temporarily distracted by the seaweed that he didn't notice Brook coming towards him at high speed.

"Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri," said Brook who jumped on Drake's back and slashed his back several times.

Drake himself hissed out in pain and turned his attention to the source of the attack, Brook. He lunged at Brook mouth first intending to crush him with his powerful jaws but then suddenly several arms bloomed on his snout.

"Ochenta Fleur," said Robin as the arms bloomed on Drake's snout as he was about to devour Brook.

"Shut," finished Robin.

The arms promptly shut Drake's mouth thus saving Brook.

"Sorry about this but the weather is cloudy," said Nami.

And indeed the weather was cloudy for several black balls were floating above him into a large thunder cloud.

"Thunderbolt tempo," said Nami.

A lightning bolt then struck the stunned revolutionary dinosaur commander forcing him to his knees.

"Nice guys but now it's time for Iron Pirate Franky Shogun to super take the stage," said Franky with a grin.

And just as he said that, suddenly the Kurosai FR-U IV and the Brachio Tank V came out of no where.

"What the, that's the Kurosai FR-U IV and the Brachio Tank V, where'd they come from?" asked a confused Ussop.

"More importantly, whose controlling them?" asked Chopper who was back in brain point having been exhausted from using Monster Point to stall Drake.

"Heh, I haven't mentioned it to you guys yet but there is a built in system inside my new body that allows me to remotely control those two vehicles and bring them to my location so that I may become Iron Pirate Franky Shogun whenever I want," said a grinning Franky.

Both Ussop and Chopper had stars in their eyes excited at the prospect of seeing Iron Pirate Franky Shogun again.

The Kurosai FR-U IV, Brachio Tank C and Franky himself began the docking process with Franky himself at the top. While this was happening Chopper and Ussop were watching in awe and fascination as the docking completed revealing the Iron Pirate Franky Shogun in all its glory.

"Iron Pirate Franky Shogun," said Franky as he sat upon the giant robot.

"Suge!" shouted both Ussop and Chopper at the same time with stars in their eyes.

It seemed that even though they saw it already back at Fishman Island, they couldn't help but marvel at it.

"A giant robot" said Drake questionably.

"Yeah that's right. This is Iron Pirate Franky Shogun. And now get ready to experience its power," said Franky grinning.

"It's smaller than the gorilla's monster form," said Drake.

"That's true but this baby packs a hell of a lot of power. Power that I'm about to show you," said Franky.

"General Left," said Franky.

The robot then began shooting bullets from its left arm. The attack hit causing the dinosaur to cry out a bit.

"Followed by," said Franky while the giant robot began charging towards Drake.

Franky Shogun then using its massive arms gave a powerful punch to Drake's jaw while he was stunned from the robot's initial attack. Drake staggered back several feet from being decked by the robot's massive metal arms but soon recovered and glared at Franky and the robot.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Sanji were currently squaring off against Doflamingo. Despite the power of the two along with their incredible teamwork, Doflamingo was able to keep dodging and avoiding their attacks. Both individual attacks and combinations attacks didn't seem to do much against him showing his incredible fighting prowess and why he was a feared Shichbukai and powerful revolutionary commander. The only really successful attack was the combination that they used earlier whereby Sanji was able to hit Doflamingo with his Diable Jambe. However Doflamingo had both powerful armament haki and incredible pain tolerance so he was able to fight unhindered. Besides that one, they were unable to get any good hits on him, though they were able to avoid much damage as well.

"Hahaha you two are really interesting giving me this good of a fight. You're crewmates are also pretty interesting as well being able to go toe to toe with Drake," said Doflamingo.

Zoro and Sanji continued to stare at Doflamingo neutrally.

"Since all of you are so interesting, allow me to repay the favor and tell you all something interesting as well," said Doflamingo.

"I received word about something very interesting on Fishman Island from a pirate named Caribou. You all remember him right," said Doflamingo.

"No, who the hell is that?" questioned Zoro rudely.

"Never heard of him," said Sanji.

"Oh really, well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. After all he's nothing compared to you hot shot rookies," commented Doflamingo.

"Since you two don't remember him, then why don't we ask Nico Robin over there since I'm sure she knows," said Doflamingo.

Doflamingo then turned to face Robin's direction.

"Nico Robin," called out Doflamingo.

Robin upon hearing her name called out by Doflamingo turned her attention to him. The other Straw Hats who were busy fending off Drake paused what they were doing and turned towards Doflamingo wanting to know what he called Robin out for. Drake himself stopped his relentless onslaught to give his fellow commander a chance to speak.

Upon seeing that he had Robin's attention, Doflamingo decided to ask her about Caribou.

"Tell me Nico Robin, what do you know about the pirate known as Caribou?" asked Doflamingo.

"Wet Haired Caribou. He's a pirate with a 210 million beli bounty. He is the captain of the Caribou Pirates. He and his brother are infamous for being marine killers," said Robin recalling her knowledge about Caribou.

"We also met him during out descent to Fishman Island," said Robin.

"So he was that pirate guy from before," said Zoro remembering him.

"I never actually knew his name. Though I did remember that his ship was being towed by Momoo and that he tried to attack us when we were going to Fishman Island," said Nami also remembering the brief encounter with him.

"And he tried to kidnap Shirahoshi-chan. Bastard I'll never forgive him for that. If I ever see him again, I'll make sure he pays," said Sanji whose eyes and entire body were on fire.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that because he's dead," said Drake.

"He's dead," said Ussop questionably.

"Yes, I'm the one who killed him," said Doflamingo.

The crew was not very much fazed by this. Despite Caribou's high bounty, he was fairly weak. The only thing he had going for him was his logia class devil fruit and Zoro and Sanji already showed that they can handle that. So it was not surprising for anyone to kill him much less a revolutionary commander like Doflamingo who is capable of holding his own against both Zoro and Sanji.

"But he did tell me something interesting," said Doflamingo.

"So what did he tell you?" asked Zoro.

"Oh nothing much, just something about a certain mermaid princess with the ability to control sea kings," said Doflamingo menacingly.

A shocked expression appeared on each of the Straw Hats. Mermaid princess alone was a dead giveaway but the ability to control sea kings was the real clue. The one who he was talking about was Shirahoshi.

"Oh no, he knows about Shirahoshi and her ability to call sea kings," said Chopper worriedly.

"This isn't good. If anyone finds out about Shirahoshi then everyone's going to come after her for her power," said Nami.

Franky, Ussop and Brook gritted their teeth in worry and frustration. Zoro and Sanji had hard and dangerous looks on their faces while Robin had a neutral one.

"Tell me Doflamingo, how is it that Caribou even knows about Shirahoshi's powers?" asked Robin.

Doflamingo looked at Robin questionably.

No one on Fishman Island besides us, her family, the defeated New Fishman pirates and Jinbe know about her powers. And no one would of Fishman Island would tell anyone about it," said Robin.

"So how?" asked Robin.

"Oh that's simple actually, Caribou was eavesdropping on you," answered Doflamingo.

Begin Flashback

"Two years ago at a Sky Island, I read a poneglyph indicating where one of the ancient weapons is," started Robin looking at King Neptune.

"The mermaid princess who lived around the same time as Joy Boy, was known by a specific name wasn't she?" continued Robin.

"The ancient weapon, Poseidon," said Robin,

King Neptune had a serious look on his face when he heard that Robin knew of her power and the legend.

"I do not know their purpose but a long time ago there were powerful entities that could destroy the world," said Neptune

"They were three ancient weapons given the names of Gods, Pluton, Uranus and Poseidon" continued Neptune.

"And she is one of them?" questioned Robin seriously.

"Indeed," answered Neptune equally as serious.

While they were talking they failed to notice some mud moving around subtlety.

"We can't let anyone know about this. Every powerful group would want Shirahoshi's power. The Government, even pirates," said Robin who failed to notice an ear of mud form listen in on their conversation.

"The Ancient Weapons, they could destroy the world," thought a surprised Caribou whose head formed from a pool of swamp mud.

"I got all their treasure and was about to leave but this is even bigger news," thought Caribou.

"I see so that mermaid princess is …" thought Caribou realizing that Shirahoshi is the ancient weapon Poseidon.

Caribou slowly melted away as he made plans to kidnap Shirahoshi.

End Flashback

"So that's why that guy tried to kidnap Shirahoshi-chan. Because he knew of her power," said Sanji remembering that event.

"Tell me Doflamingo, if Caribou actually spoke to you and told you about Shirahoshi, then that must mean that Caribou is also a member of the revolutionary army and that he was ordered to kidnap Shirahoshi by Dragon," deduced Robin.

All eyes were now on Doflamingo wanting to hear the answer to Robin's question.

"The answer to both questions is no. Caribou is not a member of the army and was certainly not ordered to kidnap the mermaid princess," said Doflamingo.

"Then why did he try and kidnap Shirahoshi?" asked Robin.

"For the same reason anyone else would have done. For her power. He obviously kidnapped her because he wanted her powers," answered Doflamingo.

"So you're saying that Dragon or the revolutionary army had nothing to do with Shirahoshi's attempted kidnapping by Caribou?" asked Robin.

"That's right, however…" said Doflamingo before pausing.

"However what?" asked Robin.

"After Caribou left Fishman Island, he contacted me and informed me of her powers. After that I informed Dragon-sama about this new development," said Doflamingo.

"Of course we couldn't allow someone like Caribou to walk away with such important information. So I killed him," said Doflamingo.

"So Dragon now knows about Shirahoshi's power. If that's the case the revolutionary army might come for her," said Franky.

"Shirahoshi is now in great danger," said Ussop gravely.

"Dragon-sama has already taken measures to insure that the revolutionary army gained that power, or more specifically the power of the ancient weapon Poseidon," said Doflamingo.

"So he knows that Shirahoshi is actually one of those three ancient weapons," said Nami.

"I did mention in my conversation with the King that Shirahoshi is the current reincarnation of the ancient weapon Poseidon. And since Caribou was spying on us, then it's no surprise that Doflamingo and Dragon know about her being an ancient weapon," said Robin.

"Oh it's more than that. Lord Dragon is very knowledgeable about the true history and void century. So he's well aware that Posiedon is actually a mermaid with the ability to call forth sea kings," said Doflamingo.

"Dragon knows about the true history and void century," said a very surprised Robin.

"That's right. So he knows all about Posiedon and its powers. And he wishes to gain that power. So he's sent someone to Fishman Island to bring her to him. And that person is one of the Knights of D," said Doflamingo.

All the Straw Hats and aghast features at hearing that.

"Dragon already sent someone to capture Shirahoshi," said a shocked Nami.

"And that person is one of those Knights of D," said an equally shocked Brook.

"This isn't good. I don't think anyone in Fishman Island can handle one of those Knights," said Chopper.

"So while we were trying to free this kingdom, Dragon already sent one of those Knight guys after her," said Franky.

Zoro, Sanji and Robin also had worried looks. They knew from Doflamingo's explanation of the Knights that they are extraordinarily powerful and have some kind of legendary power. If what Doflamingo said was true, then not even Jinbe who was an ex Shichbukai would be able to handle him.

"Hahaha from the expressions on your faces I could tell that you know what all this means," said Doflamingo.

"It means that soon the power of the ancient weapon Poseidon would belong to the revolutionary army," finished Doflamingo ominously.

All the Straw Hats knew that the situation was now graver that ever before. Everything that they have found out so far, the alliance between Blackbeard and Dragon, the power of the Knights and the Special Weapons, everything just became worse. Now that dangerous power has been directed towards Fishman Island. Shirahoshi was now in grave danger now that the revolutionary army has targeted her and deployed one of its Knights of D after her. Not only that but they also knew that no one in Fishman Island would willingly hand Shirahoshi over to the army. Jinbe, Neptune, Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manoboshi and Neptune's army would rather die than surrender Shirahoshi. And given how stronger this Knight was, they could very well die. Even worse, Camie, Hachi, Pappug and other civilians could get caught in the crossfire. Hody and the New Fishman Pirate by themselves were able to nearly bring Fishman Island to their knees with their power. And this Knight is likely, no guaranteed to be much stronger than all of the New Fishman Pirates combined since according to Doflamingo, each of the Knights had power on par with an admiral. When the Knight engages the merfolk, causalities will be high. Shirahoshi would be captured to be made a weapon for the most dangerous being in existence. The entire Fishman Island, in fact the entire ocean that the island was in would be dyed red with blood, fishman blood, mermen blood, the blood of their friends.

One thought crossed the minds of each of the Straw Hats. They had to defeat Doflamingo and Drake as quickly as possible so that they can go to Fishman Island before the Knight of D destroys everything.

Major development, Shirahoshi is now being targeted by one of the Knights. Just what is she going to do? First she had to contend with Hody, now she has to face someone far stronger than he was. Even the power of the ex Shichbukai Jinbe who swore to protect her wouldn't stand a chance. Anyway some end of chapter notes as usual. Please read them everyone. They explain a lot of things including things that weren't mentioned in the chapter.

Somone mentioned in a review that the fight is too long. Well so far in each chapter, something has been revealed. In one chapter, Drake reveals himself and explains his role as a commander, in the next chapter the truth about Kuma is revealed, in the next chapter the Knights, Commanders and Special Weapons are explained, now we know that a Knight is going after Shirahoshi. Each chapter brought something new. The fights scenes were added because a fight is going on. But they were also added to separate each revelation from the other. It would not be good if everything was explained in one chapter. People need time to breath and take all this in. The fights scenes do just that. They separate all new information and revelations so that they are not all in one chapter. And there is a fight going on so I have to add fight scenes.

I need to point out that that all revolutionary elites except Sentinel can use a both observation and armament haki with the Knights being able to use all three types of haki. I added the changes to the Profile of the Revolutionary Army. This was just in case some people didn't read the author note because I know people would rather read the story that boring author notes and I can't blame you. Just that I forget to put in certain things at time.

I'm sure you realize that soon after this battle, the Straw Hats are going to have their first battle against the dreaded Knights of D.

The Straw Hats do not know about the identities or powers of any of the Knights, Commanders or Special Weapons beyond what Doflamingo told them. All they know is that Luffy is a member of the Knights and that he can use the mysterious power of D. They obviously know about his devil fruit powers and that he can use all three types of haki since he was their captain. But they did not know that he was a member of the Knights nor that he has the power of D, in fact they do not even know what the power of D is except that it is described as the power of the gods.

Also the Straw Hats again do not know who any of the Knights, Special Weapons or Commanders are. We know who they are because I posted a detailed profile of them but the Straw Hats don't. Just wanted everyone to keep that in mind, we the readers know but the Straw Hats don't.

The Straw Hats are really going all out now. Zoro really using Santoryu, Sanji using Diable Jambe, Chopper using Monster Point and Franky using the Franky Shogun.

Zoro and Sanji not having their limbs sliced by Doflamingo's attacks. Doflamingo's slicing powers can be avoided or overcome by the use of haki. Both Zoro and Sanji were using observation haki to move the part of their body that is about to be cut out of the way just before Doflamingo's attack. The result is that Doflamingo partially misses that particular part of their body. Also Zoro and Sanji apply armament haki to the part of the body that Doflamingo was able to partially hit thus strengthening it and making it hard enough to avoid it completely coming off. The overall result is that even though the body part does take good damage, it is still attached and fully functional despite being painful. It is something that only Zoro and Sanji can use since the rest of the Straw Hats can't use haki and also the reason why they are the ones taking on Doflamingo while the rest of the crew handle Drake.

Doflamingo made a cryptic comment about the future world's greatest swordsman. He was talking about Melkon D Kanka of the Knights of D. Kanka being a former student of Mihawk is one of the top candidates for world's greatest swordsman and someone Zoro would definitely have to face in order to achieve his goal.

Franky becoming Iron Pirate Franky Shogun. Franky has a built in system that allows him to control the Kurosai FR-U IV and the Brachio Tank V remotely. This means that no one has to be inside of either vehicle to control them. Of course since no one is inside either vehicle then they can't use their full potential. But Franky can at least control them and make them come to his location where they can dock together becoming Iron Pirate Franky Shogun. That means that Franky does not need to be close to either vehicle to become the giant robot. I'm not too sure if this is a real ability that Franky has or if it's one that I created myself but I sure there must be a way for Franky to become Franky Shogun without having to be close to the two vehicles. Him being able to control them remotely is my explanation. I'm sure that Oda has his own.

The mystery person that Caribou was talking about is revealed. Caribou stated that with a mountain of treasure and the secret of the mermaid princess as presents, he would get on a certain someone's good side. That certain someone is Doflamingo. Caribou is actually a subordinate of Doflamingo similar to how Bellamy was. If he gave Doflamingo treasure then Doflamingo would be happy since he is a pirate (ignoring his revolutionary commander status since he wants to keep that hidden) and the secret of the mermaid princess would certainly make the revolutionary army stronger thus keeping with Doflamingo's might is right philosophy.

Caribou's initial boldness to the Straw Hats. Remember how bold Caribou was in wanting to kill the Straw Hats at Sabody Archipelago and on the way to Fishman Island prior to his capture. In my opinion he was far too brave to want to face the Straw Hats when they were all extremely infamous pirates, especially given how he saw the monster trio all one shotting a Pacifista. His bravery had to come from more than just his logia devil fruit. That bravery and boldness came from Doflamingo. Being allied to an extremely powerful and infamous pirate like Doflamingo would surely make anyone far braver and bolder than they actually are, as evidenced by Bellamy. Caribou was sure that even if the Straw Hats were vastly stronger than him, he could still intimidate them by telling them that if they harmed him, Doflamingo wouldn't stay quiet. Despite Luffy being a hot shot rookie, he is still a rookie while Doflamingo was a veteran pirate and Shichbukai. He was confident that Doflamingo could easily defeat the Straw Hats and him being a subordinate of Doflamingo would give him protection from the Straw Hats.

Why didn't Caribou mention the fact that he was Doflamingo's subordinate upon his initial capture? Well first given that he supposedly lost his entire crew quickly, the shock and fright made him more into begging for his life than trying to intimidate the Straw Hats about his connection to Doflamingo. Also the Kraken attacked almost immediately so he didn't really have time to tell them about Doflamingo. The same thing applied for when Franky sealed him in the barrel. In fright, he forgot to tell them about Doflamingo. Caribou when in fright forgets to mention certain things, such as his connection to Doflamingo. And you can understand why, people all react difficult when they are begging for their lives. Some such as Caribou try and plead and beg. Some like the fake Straw Hat Luffy tried to use his supposed father and grandfather's fame along with his own to intimidate the enemy.

Why didn't Bellamy mention that he was Doflamingo's subordinate back at Jaya? Well he was trying to keep up an image of a feared and dangerous pirate and being a subordinate to anyone would do the opposite. People would think that he was weak and that he had to rely on Doflamingo instead. Also when he fought Luffy, he honestly thought that he was stronger than him so there was no need to try and intimidate Luffy when he could just beat him up himself.

Why did I make Caribou a subordinate of Doflamingo at all? Well I was just going by Doflamingo's theme. Most groups have a theme. For example the Blackbeard Pirates all have a theme of being extremely ugly and deformed. Moriah's subordinates all had a spooky haunted house theme. The New Fishman Pirates have a fishman theme. So going by what I saw of Doflamingo so far, I thought he had a psychotic mad man theme and all his subordinates would have big psychotic grins. Doflamingo has it obviously and his subordinate Bellamy has it. And since Caribou also had a psychotic grin then I thought that he would make a great subordinate for Doflamingo.

Caribou is not a member of the revolutionary army. Caribou is not a revolutionary in any way shape or form. He doesn't fit the revolutionary theme in any way. Caribou is simply a subordinate of Doflamingo, not a subordinate of Dragon or a member of the army. Caribou does not even know that Doflamingo is a revolutionary. Caribou is simply Doflamingo's subordinate since being a subordinate of an infamous pirate and Shichbukai like Doflamingo would mean that not only would he be more infamous due to his connection to Doflamingo but he would gain protection from Doflamingo since he is not only an extremely powerful and brutal pirate but also a Shichbukai.

Caribou's reasons for capturing Shiraboshi the first time. The first time Caribou attempted to kidnap Shiraboshi was not because of Doflamingo's orders. He did not even tell Doflamingo any this until after he left Fishman Island. His decision to try and kidnap Shirahoshi was entirely his own. He thought that if he had Shirahoshi's power then he would be the most powerful person in the world. He wouldn't need Doflamingo anymore and he can be the most powerful pirate in the world, take over the world and whatever. Essentially he tried to kidnap her to do the same thing that any other person would do if they had Shirahoshi's power.

Why did he tell Doflamingo about Shirahoshi? Caribou originally wanted Shirahoshi's power for himself. However that failed since Luffy kicked him out of Ryuuga Palace. So he instead settled for the next best thing, telling Doflamingo which would get on his good side. The only reason that he was going to tell Doflamingo was because he failed to capture Shirahoshi himself. So he decided that he would gain at least something out of this. And that was a better relationship with Doflamingo. It is not what he would have wanted. He would have preferred to have Shirahoshi's power for himself but since he can't get that, then a closer connection with Doflamingo would have been the next best thing.

Caribou's activities after Fishman Island. It was shown that after the Straw Hats left, Jinbe captured Caribou and left him with the marines after which he escaped. In this fic, he just left Fishman Island and reunited with his crew who survived and were in the New World. After that he found Doflamingo and told him about Shirahoshi and her powers. Doflamingo then killed him because he can't let the secret of Poseidon out because it would complicate the revolutionary army's plans for her.

Dragon is aware of Poseidon's power. Dragon is extremely knowledgeable about the true history of the world and the void century. So he knows all about the ancient weapon Posiedon and how it is a mermaid that can control sea kings. He doesn't know that Shirahoshi is actually Poseidon. In other words, he knows that Poseidon is a mermaid, but he doesn't know that it is Shirahoshi. Basically all he knows is that Poseidon is a mermaid, he doesn't not know which mermaid exactly is Poseidon.

The mission that Dragon was talking about is revealed. Remember at the end of the chapter Breakout, Dragon sent one of the Knights on a mission. Well that mission has been revealed. It is to capture Shirahoshi. Of course we don't know which of the Knights actually he sent to capture Shirahoshi. A clue was given. Ren said that he didn't think that the Knight was the best choice because of the nature and importance of the mission. Also Dragon said that this mission would be the Knight's greatest mission and ultimate test of loyalty. So given the mission and Ren and Dragon's words, I guess all of you can speculate which of the Knights is going to Fishman Island for Shirahoshi. Which of the Knights is this going to be their greatest mission and ultimate test of loyalty?

As soon as the Straw Hats defeat Doflamingo, they would be heading straight to Fishman Island. Normally after a big battle there would be a huge victory celebration. Unfortunately the Straw Hats aren't going to have time for that. Right now one of the powerful Knights is on his way to Fishman Island for Shirahoshi. The Straw Hats can't celebrate when they're friend is in danger of being targeted by one of the most powerful fighters of the revolutionary army. They don't have time to celebrate. As soon as this is over, they are going to Fishman Island and to the first of many incredibly difficult battles.


	40. Straw Hats vs Drake and Doflamingo

**Straw Hats vs Drake and Doflamingo**

The next chapter of One Piece Final Holy War is out. Please review as usual.

They had to go to Fishman Island. That was the collective thought of each of the Straw Hats. They had to protect her from the Knight of D who was on his way to Fishman Island now to abduct her. For all they knew, he was already there and has successfully kidnapped her. They didn't know for sure, but they did know one thing. They needed to be there, to protect their friend. And right now, the two revolutionary commanders stood in their way. The need to defeat them was now greater than ever. For now it was not only this kingdom that was at risk, it was Fishman Island as well and their friends as well.

Franky Shogun then drew his large sword from his back and pointed it towards the dinosaur commander threateningly.

"So now you're using a sword. It's pointless, that wouldn't work on me," said Drake.

"I'm sorry but now you're in the way. There's somewhere that we have to be right now and you unfortunately are in the way," said Franky.

Franky Shogun then pointed his sword towards Drake and then charged towards him.

Franky attempted a front slash by Drake sidestepped it easily. He then went for a side slash however Drake ducked down dodging the attack. He then swung his powerful tail knocking Franky Shogun back causing it to take a few steps back. He then headbutt tackled the robot causing it to fall to the ground.

"Damn it, general down," said Franky.

Drake hovered dangerously over Franky who himself was now sweating realizing that there was not much he could do. Drake opened his mouth ready to bite down on Franky when suddenly he saw a figure jump in front of him.

"Brook," said Franky in surprise.

"I'm your opponent now Drake-san," said Brook who held his cane sword out ready to fight.

"Oye skeleton, he's too strong, don't be reckless," warned Franky.

"Maybe so Franky-san but as pirates there are times we have to be reckless," said Brook.

Brook may be a goofball who tended to act very immature at times but he was also an experienced pirate who lived for several years as a member of the Rumbar Pirates so he knew when to act as one at times.

Drake then lunged at Brook who jumped up in the air avoiding Drake's teeth. Brook while mid air pointed his sword downwards and began descending ready to thrust it at Drake.

"Swallow Bond en Avant," said Brook who was about to thrust his sword at Drake.

Drake countered by spinning around and lifting his enormous tail up and knocking Brook to the side. This meant that he effectively dodged Brook's attack while delivering a powerful one of his own.

"Brook!" shouted Ussop.

Brook began bouncing hard on the ground several times before he finally landed. Looking at him you could see that some of his bones were cracked.

"That really hurt my bones," said the downed Brook.

Suddenly a shadow was above him and he could see Drake high in the air ready to stomp on him.

Robin reacted quickly by forming several arms on the ground in a straight path.

"Viente Fluer," said Robin.

Immediately the arms quickly rolled Brook away just in time to avoid Drake's massive legs. However a powerful shockwave was created that sent Brook flying off again. Of course he was able to avoid being squashed by Drake so he was thankful for that.

"Midori Boshi: Take Jave-rin," called out Ussop who fired a pop green at Drake.

Several bamboo stalks erupted from the ground all attempting to impale him. Unfortunately this didn't work as Drake was too heavy for the bamboos to deliver any real damage. That and his skin was fairly tough due to armament haki. However the bamboo stalks were annoying and made it difficult to move. But it did give enough time for Franky who finally got up to make his move.

"All right dinosaur, let's see you dodge this," said Franky who had his arms pointed towards him inside the Franky Shogun robot.

Drake remembered this attack and knew he couldn't let it hit him not matter what.

"Franky Radical Beam," said Franky.

A huge beam came out of his arms straight towards Drake. Drake out of desperation quickly changed to his smaller hybrid form. His smaller form allowed him to go through the giant bamboo stalks as well as give him far more agility allowing him to dodge Franky's attack though just barely. Nonetheless he was still able to successfully dodge the attack.

"Damn, he dodged by going into his hybrid form," said Franky.

"His hybrid form is smaller and more agile. That's probably why he changed to it," said Robin.

Drake who was now in his hybrid form charged after Brook. Brook who was not expecting the sudden burst of speed could only rely on pure instinct as he dodged a powerful punch that left huge spider cracks on the ground.

"Scary," said a frightened Brook who quickly scurried away to the rest of his comrades.

"Well then let's see how he likes this then," said Franky.

The robot Franky shogun had his sword out and his upper body began spinning around rapidly.

"What's he planning?" questioned Drake in his mind.

"General Ashimoto Dangerous," said Franky while inside the robot.

The Franky Shogun began running towards Drake while still spinning. Drake seeing that he was planning to cut him like that jumped away. Nonetheless he could not believe that Franky would try such an idiotic attack that would pretty much never hit him.

"He can't be serious. He'll never hit me with that," said Drake to himself who jumped away from the spinning robot.

Franky Shogun continued to advance towards him with Drake continuing to jump back whenever he came close.

"Hey what's the matter, scared to come forward," taunted Franky.

Drake gritted his teeth and decided to attack. He knew that even though the robot was spinning fast, he was faster. So if he timed his attack right, he could get a good attack while escaping getting hacked in two by the spinning sword. Deciding to do this, he watched as the robot continued coming close and jumping back a few times.

"Now," said Drake to himself as he saw an opportunity.

Charging forward, his timed attack was perfect as he lunged forward and escaped the spinning sword.

"Crap he escaped my attack," cursed out Franky.

Drake then using his massive hands hit the robot's rather small legs causing the robot to fall on its knees.

"On no, general down," said a panicked Franky.

Drake lept up towards the robot's cockpit where Franky was. He grabbed Franky's shoulders and Franky in turn grabbed his. The two were holding each other but Drake clearly had more raw power than Franky who right now was gritting his teeth at being over powered. Drake despite winning bit down on Franky's shoulder causing him to scream in pain. Despite him being made of metal, he was clearly no match for the teeth of a dinosaur man. In desperation, he punched Drake causing him to let go of his bite on Franky. Franky quickly pressed a line on his massive shoulders revealing three rockets.

"Franky Rocket Launcher," called out Franky.

The three rockets hit Drake who was right on Franky creating a large explosion. Drake was sent flying back from being hit by three rockets. Franky who was extremely close to the explosion was sent flying out of the Franky Shogun robot.

Franky got up albeit with some trouble and looked at the cockpit of the Franky Shogun. It was badly damaged from the explosion so using it for now was no longer possible.

"Damn it, looks like I wouldn't be using Franky Shogun anymore," said Franky.

Then he turned his attention to Drake who was already up.

"Damn it this guy just wouldn't go down. No matter what we throw at him he just keeps coming back for more," said Franky who was both amazed yet annoyed at the same time at Drake's resilience.

Drake glared at Franky at the damage he received.

"You're full of surprises. Just like that reindeer. That attack did surprise me but luckily I used tekkai just in time," said Drake.

"Of course that damn move again," muttered Franky.

Franky had a flashback of his battle against Fukuro of CP9 and how tekkai allowed him to take many of his attacks head on. And it was obvious that Drake was much stronger than Fukuro since even without tekkai he was shrugging off most of their attacks. And with tekkai, even point blank missiles didn't seem to have much effect on him. The dinosaur man was really a walking tank even more than himself.

Drake rushed towards Franky at high speed. Franky stood his ground and the two clashed together with their arms interlocked. However despite both of them having large arms, Drake was clearly the stronger as it was evident on Franky's face that he was struggling against Drake's raw power. Drake then tried to bite his neck when suddenly several arms formed around his neck.

"Nueve Fluer," said Robin with her arms crossed.

Robin with her powers just saved Franky from having his head torn off by Drake's powerful teeth. However she was clearly having trouble holding back Drake.

"What power," Robin commented with sweat coming down her head.

Drake was struggling against Robin's hold, who decided to end it.

"Snap," said Robin.

However Drake with sheer power was able to avoid having his neck broken. Eventually he powered out and looked at Robin menacingly. Breaking his hold on Franky he delivered a powerful punch that sent the cyborg flying back. Then he set his sight on Robin. He rushed towards Robin intent on killing her. Robin didn't have time to counteract and would have been shredded to pieces had not a giant venus flytrap appeared suddenly between her and the charging Drake.

"Midori Boshi : Devil," said Ussop who was able to launch a few pop green plants before Drake got to Robin.

The pop greens in turn became giant venus flytraps that captured Drake. Ussop knew that it wouldn't be enough to stop him but it did allow him to save Robin which was enough for him.

"Get out of there Robin!" shouted Ussop.

Not thinking twice Robin quickly ran from Drake getting some much needed distance between herself and the commander. She was after all a long range fighter and him a short range one. Furthermore if he got too close to her then she was dead.

Drake meanwhile was in the process of breaking out of the plants. The plants while fairly strong were little trouble for someone of his level. Using his sharp teeth he easily bit away at the large plants. He also used his raw strength in some cases to break out. When he was out he looked at Ussop.

"You all are really annoying," said an annoyed Drake.

He then turned his gaze to Ussop. Ussop seeing that Drake was looking at him got scared immediately.

"I'll take you out," said Drake.

Drake didn't let his threat sink in as she rushed towards Ussop at high speed. Ussop seeing that Drake was rushing towards him screamed out in fright that he was about to die.

"I'll die I'll die I'll die I'll die," repeated Ussop over and over again in his head.

And indeed he was about to die. He was closing in at Ussop quickly.

"Ussop," said Franky who pointed out his arm towards the running Drake.

"Long nose," called out Robin who crossed her arms.

"Ussop-san," said Brook who made a beeline to his long nosed comrade to save him from the charging dinosaur man.

Just as Drake was about to use his jaws to devour Ussop and figure quickly appeared at his side.

"Kokutei Roseo," said the figure.

The figure in question turned out to be Chopper in his arm point who hit Drake's jaw with his hoof while in arm point. The attack left a hoof like imprint on Drake's jaw. The attack stunned Drake momentarily thus saving Ussop's life.

"I'm back Drake and I wouldn't let you hurt my nakama," said Chopper in a determined voice.

"Chopper," cried out Ussop grateful for the reindeer having saved his life.

"All right reindeer bro," said Franky.

"Chopper," said Robin with a smile seeing the little reindeer doctor back.

"Chopper-san," said Brook who even without a face could tell was happy.

Chopper turned his head to Ussop's direction for a bit and gave him a nod acknowledging his presence.

"I thought you were too exhausted to continue after transforming into that huge monster," said Ussop.

Flashback

The battle of Fishman Island ended with an overwhelming victory for the Straw Hats who just defeated the officers of the New Fishman Pirates.

Chopper was currently lying in Robin's lap exhausted from using monster point.

"When I use Monster Point, I can't even walk for a couple of hours from fatigue," said Chopper in a tired voice.

End Flashback.

"I'll admit that I'm really exhausted now, but I wouldn't let that stop me from helping my nakama," said a determined Chopper.

The crew could see that Chopper was sweating and panting but he was determined to fight and help his nakama.

"Chopper," said a teary eyed and grateful Ussop.

Robin and Franky smiled at seeing how much the reindeer has grown. The same applied with Brook despite his lack of facial features was also greatly impressed by the determination of the little reindeer doctor.

There were two people who were not happy however and those two were none other than Drake and Doflamingo. Drake gritted his teeth in frustration that now he had to fight yet another member of the Straw Hats. And speaking of Doflamingo he was currently engaging the two powers houses Zoro and Sanji.

Doflamingo was currently dodging Zoro's three swords and Sanji's powerful legs. The two were working very well together and not obstructing each other. However Doflamingo was no slouch in close combat either as he was doing very well avoiding the two Straw Hats.

"These two are even more aggressive than before. They're now fighting differently," said Doflamingo mentally as a dodged another combination attack from Zoro and Sanji.

"I'll have to be more careful. The way those two are now, one small misstep at it's over for me," said Doflamingo in his mind.

Doflamingo continued to engage Zoro and Sanji, however the fighting between the three stopped when they saw that Chopper was back in the game.

Jumping back he turned his attention to the rest of the Straw Hats facing Drake, specifically Chopper.

"What the, I thought the reindeer was incapacitated after turning into that monster?" said Doflamingo.

Zoro and Sanji smirked in response to Doflamingo's surprise.

"Well it just goes to show you how tough our nakama is," replied Zoro.

"Of course, even exhausted he wouldn't give up," said Sanji.

"Well I have to admit that was impressive, being able to continue fighting after using a move like that. Really admirable," commented Doflamingo truthfully.

Zoro and Sanji continued to grin, both very proud of their reindeer nakama's heart and resolve. He truly was a member of the Straw Hats.

"However seeing that you guys are really getting on my nerves it's time I show you what I can really do," said Doflamingo ominously.

Both Zoro and Sanji held their guard up ready for Doflamingo's move.

Doflamingo then sprung after them. Both Zoro and Sanji were taken off guard, not only by the sudden speed but by the mere fact that he was trying to get close to them. His devil fruit powers were clearly for mid to long range so there was no reason for him to even attempt to get so close to them.

Doflamingo lept in the air and began spinning around rapidly. Then he drove his foot hard on Zoro with a powerful axe kick. Zoro blocked the attack with his swords though Doflamingo's kick was so hard that he created spider cracks on the ground. Sanji sprung to action and jumped towards Doflamingo attempting to kick him.

"Collier," said Sanji as he tried to kick the blonde haired Shichbukai revolutionary commander.

Doflamingo however quickly lean backwards dodging the kick, then using his leaning momentum, delivered a spinning kick, effectively turning his defensive maneuver into an offensive one. He kicked Sanji into Zoro who himself fell down on the ground hard both from Sanji's body weight and the force behind Doflamingo's kick. Doflamingo then did a series of backflips distancing himself from the Straw Hats swordsman and cook. Zoro and Sanji quickly got up and stared at Doflamingo.

"What the hell, I thought this guy only used his devil fruit powers. But his physical strength is nothing to laugh about," said Sanji.

"He's a revolutionary commander. So it should be expected that his physical skills are top notch as well. In fact I'd be surprised if they weren't," said Zoro who pretty much expected this from Doflamingo.

Doflamingo who heard Sanji's and Zoro's little conversation couldn't help but grin.

"Oh you shouldn't be so surprised at my physical skills Black Leg Sanji. Somone who relies solely on their devil fruit wouldn't make it very far in the New World," said Doflamingo to Sanji.

Sanji had to agree. While devil fruits were very useful, they by no means really made someone strong. There were plenty of guys even in the first half of the Grand Line who were strong without devil fruit powers and one of them was his own crewmate Zoro.

"And there's no way someone who was too dependent on their devil fruit powers would make it as a commander in the revolutionary army. You should know that since you spent two years with that worthless sad excuse of a revolutionary commander Ivankov," taunted Doflamingo.

Sanji hearing Doflamingo's words about the late Ivankov felt rage build up in him. Despite the fact that he abhorred okamas, he by no means hated them. In fact he became friends with many of them, especially Ivankov. Ivankov for as much as an okama that he was, is a very strong fighter who helped train him and made him stronger. He didn't only become stronger from training with him but he learnt all sorts of new recipes for making the body stronger. And for that he was grateful. Last but not least was the fact that he aided Luffy during the war of the best and was grateful to him for that. He was saddened by Ivankov's death so hearing Doflamingo mock him like that filled him with anger and rage.

Zoro could tell that Sanji was angry. He knew that Sanji was affected by Ivankov's death and that Sanji would not take kindly for him being mocked at like that. His gaze was hard as he looked at Doflamingo while at the same time occasionally turning his gaze to the silently enraged cook.

Normally when Sanji was angry he'd burst into flames. When he found out that the invisible man on Thriller Bark not only kidnapped Nami, but saw her naked and was going to marry her, Sanji practically set off a nuclear bomb. He felt sorry for the poor sap that was going to be on the receiving end of the enraged cook's wrath. A similar event happened just before Sabody Archipelago when the crew encountered Duval. Sanji exploded into flames again upon seeing that Duval was the spitting image of his own drawn wanted poster. Though he did have his face completely remade by Sanji's attack and he did become friends in the end.

However Sanji held a different kind of anger now, one over hearing a friend insulted, a more quiet anger. Rather than burst into flames, Sanji reacted by spinning around on his leg rapidly.

"Diable Jambe," said Sanji who lifted up his heated orange leg.

Sanji then charged after Doflamingo leaving a trail of dust behind. Zoro had to close his eyes to avoid dust going into them.

"Oye cook, don't get too reckless!" called out Zoro knowing that getting too worked up against an opponent like Doflamingo would do more harm than good.

But Sanji was long gone sprinting towards Doflamingo at high speed with his leg heated up by Diable Jambe.

"Bien Cuit: Grill Shot," said Sanji who went for a Diable Jambe enhanced back kick.

Doflamingo grinned at the incoming Straw Hat cook and jumped into the air just as Sanji as about to kick him. Sanji seeing that Doflamingo dodged jumped into the air as well and then activated Sky Walk.

"Sky Walk," said Sanji who began stepping on the air towards Doflamingo.

When Sanji was directly above Doflamingo, he lifted his leg up and brought it down hard on Doflamingo.

"Diable Jambe," said Sanji as he brought his leg downwards to Doflamingo.

"Flambage Shot," said Sanji.

Doflamingo countered easily by bringing his arm up and blocking the kick. Furthermore he used his forearm to block the part of Sanji's leg that was not heated up from Diable Jambe. Sanji seeing that he failed decided to try again.

"Diable Jambe," started Sanji.

"Frit Assorti," said Sanji delivering three simultaneous kicks at Doflamingo.

The three kicks left, center and right were all aimed at Doflamingo. Unfortunately Doflamingo again showed his athletism and skill with observation haki by blocking the first and second with both hands. When the third was about to hit, he moved his finger thus stopping Sanji in his tracks.

"Damn it, I can't move," said Sanji.

"Good try but not good enough," commented Doflamingo.

"Now time to end this," said Doflamingo who raised his hand up to finish off Sanji.

Sanji seeing Doflamingo's hand up knew that he was about to finish him off. There was some sweat on him as his eyes were on the Shichbukai revolutionary's hand following it and possibly his end. While this was going on Zoro was already in action.

"Santoryu," began Zoro.

"Hyakuhachi Pound Ho," shouted out Zoro.

Doflamingo who was about to finish off Sanji saw a large air projectile heading towards him at high speed. He kicked Sanji hard and used the power behind his kick to propel himself away from the path of Zoro's attack effectively dodging his attack. Also Sanji was sent crashing into the ground hard as a bonus. Zoro was satisfied. Even though Sanji was sent crashing into the ground, at least his attack distracted Doflamingo momentarily thus saving the cook's life.

Doflamingo landed safely on his feet while Sanji was sent hard into the ground. However he was able to get up and walked towards Zoro. Eventually he was standing next to Zoro and the two stared down at Doflamingo.

"You just had to go and get all worked up and emotional did you, stupid cook," said Zoro.

Normally if Sanji ever heard that coming from Zoro, he would immediately be up in arms and ready to have a fight with him. But now wasn't the time for that. What Zoro said, while sounding taunting was anything but that, especially considering the situation that they were in. What Zoro said was not an insult but a criticism, a true criticism. Sanji got himself too emotional when he heard Doflamingo mock his friend Ivankov and became too reckless as a result. Had Zoro not been there, he would have been dead. His own recklessness nearly got him killed. Normally recklessness wouldn't be much of an issue with the crew due to how strong they were, especially after their training. In fact, recklessness was typical between Zoro and Sanji who always got reckless when competing against each other. But now was different. Now wasn't the time to get reckless. Not against someone like Doflamingo. They needed to be calm in order to defeat him, in order to free Pellinopee's kingdom and finally get to Fishman Island to help Shirahoshi.

"At this rate, we're probably not going to win," said Zoro.

"Zoro," said Sanji questionably for once ignoring any of his usual nicknames.

Zoro was a monster like him and would never admit that he would ever loose. So for him to do so now caught him off guard.

"We're going to need the others in order to beat this guy," said Zoro.

"I see, so that's what you meant," replied Sanji.

Sanji understood what Zoro meant. It was not that they couldn't beat Doflamingo. It was that they needed to all work together to defeat him. Himself and Zoro as powerful as they were both were not enough to take down Doflamingo. The two of them together were pretty much strong but when they worked together, they could defeat anyone. Yet even with their teamwork, it did little against the Shichbukai. They only had a brief success when through a combination attack, Sanji was able to land one of his Diable Jambe attacks on Doflamingo but that was it. Right now his guard was up so such a combination probably wouldn't work again. They needed the others or they would lose.

"We need the others but they're currently occupied at the moment," said Zoro.

Indeed they were as Nami, Ussop, Robin, Chopper, Franky and Brook were still doing the best they could to fend off the powerful former Supernova now revealed to be a revolutionary commander.

"Yeah but we can't do anything until they beat that Drake guy," replied Sanji.

"That's why we should help them," said Zoro.

"Do you have sea weed for brains. It's not like this guy is actually going to just let us waltz over there and help," replied Sanji who despite the insult, was not actually intended.

"Of course I know that, but one of us can keep him busy while the other goes over there and beats him," replied Zoro.

"I'll give you an opening. Go over there and beat that guy. Then get the others over here so that we can finally take this guy down. I'll hold him off," said Zoro.

Sanji looked at Zoro before agreeing.

"Alright. Just don't die before that happens, you hear me marimo," replied Sanji.

Zoro nodded in return.

Right now, the plan was to quickly separate from Doflamingo and defeat Drake. Then they would all team up to take down Doflamingo.

Well that's the end of the chapter. There isn't much to explain but there are still a few things.

Several people are mentioning that this fight is dragging and that they want it over so that the story can progress. However in response I need to pace this fic properly. This fic is fairly similar to Oda's One Piece with the typical Straw Hat comedy and nakamaship bonds, though the main difference is the main antagonist are the revolutionary army instead of the world government and Luffy is no longer with the Straw Hats. But besides that this story is fairly reminiscent of the real One Piece. So I want to pace the story just right. I can't just end the fight in one chapter. That would be too abrupt and spoil the story. I need to show the Straw Hats gradually winning or losing and the enemy slowly revealing more of his powers. Doflamingo started with only his devil fruit powers but in this chapter he has revealed his hand to hand combat skills. Pacing is an important factor in any good story and if the fight ends too soon, then the Straw Hats wouldn't look like they had to really work for their victory. Also this is an action fic so there is suppose to be a lot of fighting.

The fight is almost over. The fight ends next chapter so don't worry about this fight lasting too long. It's almost over.

Next someone mentioned that I add Maguerite, Silk and Conis. The thing that all the current harem girls have in common is that they all suffered harsh pasts so they look to Luffy as a shining beacon of hope, to the point of actually having feelings for him. Nami due to her past with Arlong, Robin being on the run from the world government, Hancock's past as a slave, Vivi's burden of saving her kingdom from Crocodile and Shirahoshi's burden with humans fishmen relations along with her being locked up due to Vander Decken. Maguerite hasn't really suffered in my opinion so it's harder to add her to the harem. Conis may have suffered but it was much less than say Nami or Vivi. Nami had her mother killed infront of her and was forced to be a slave under Arlong. Conis never really suffered such a fate. Vivi due to being the princess of Alabasta had the burden of her entire kingdom on her shoulders. Conis is just a citizen of Skypia, not a princess so she doesn't have such a burden. As for Silk, she has suffered but the issue with her is that it would be hard to get her involved in the final battle. Vivi has the Alabasta Royal Army so she can get involved in the final battle. Conis has her Skypian people so she can get involved. Shirahoshi has the Neptune army so she can get involved. Hancock has the Kuja Pirates so she can get involved. Silk however has no way of really getting involved in the final battle so it's hard to put her in the harem. Also she has only appeared in one episode so I don't know enough about her to include her in the harem. In fact I don't know if I'll even include her in the story at all since she hasn't appeared in the manga. So far with the three girls I might add Maguerite and Conis since both have interacted fairly well with Luffy though no guarantee but Silk is almost guaranteed to be out.

Someone also asked when Blackbeard ate the Cerebreus Cerebreus fruit. Well I already answered that in the profile of the revolutionary army but I'll answer it again. He ate it some time after the War of the Best. Dragon in exchange for giving Teach the darkness darkness fruit and teaching him how to steal another person's devil fruit gave Teach his mission of handing Ace to the world government and killing him and Whitebeard during the war should either survive. But even Dragon can recognize Teach's rather power hungry nature despite being his subordinate. So some additional incentive was the Cerebreus Cerebreus fruit. Dragon would give Blackbeard that mythical zoan fruit if he completed his mission, as a reward. This pretty much guaranteed that Blackbeard would accomplish his mission since Blackbeard wanted that powerful devil fruit. There was a chance that Blackbeard would just ignore Dragon's orders after he received the darkness darkness fruit. But by offering him a powerful mythical zoan devil fruit, Dragon made sure that Blackbeard would accomplish his mission since if Blackbeard failed, he wouldn't get it. Blackbeard already knew that he was going to get the Cerebreus Cerebreus fruit as a reward since he was confident that he would accomplish his mission. So expecting this, he created his jolly roger to have three heads representing the Cerebreus. His pirate flag wasn't really suitable before he ate that fruit but it suited him perfectly after he ate that devil fruit.

On another note about Conis, the Skypians are going to get involved in the story. I plan on including them to allow the Skypia issue to come full circle. It'll explain things like why there was even a poneglyph on Skypia in the first place.

Chopper returning to the battle despite using Monster Point. Chopper after using Monster Point is usually exhausted. However the battle on Fishman Island gave Chopper some additional practice and experience at using Monster Point. When Chopper was training with Monster Point during the timeskip he was only training, he hadn't used it in a real battle until Fishman Island. Experience gained in battle would always be better than training. The battle on Fishman Island basically allowed Chopper to not only really test the limits of Monster Point, but to increase them. That one battle increased the time Chopper could spend in monster point and reduces the amount of time needed to recover after using it. Hence why he is still able to participate in the battle. However he is still fatigued from using monster point and it is really willpower and determination that is allowing him to continue. Unlike Fishman Island whereby Chopper could relax after using Monster Point, here the battle is still going on and Chopper just cannot sit by and do nothing as the others are fighting especially against two high level enemies. Chopper's need to fight for his nakama is driving him to continue fighting despite his exhaustion.

Doflamingo's physical abilities. Doflamingo's main power is his devil fruit but it is not the only one. He is also a strong melee combatant as well. Granted hand to hand combat isn't his specialty, he is still very strong at it. Someone who relies solely on devil fruit powers would not make it in the New World. The admirals for example not only have strong devil fruits, but have strong haki and have great physical strength. For example Akainu took two of Whitebeard's quake powered punches imbued with haki point blank, one of which nearly split Marineford in half and still had more than enough stamima to face a number of the Whitebeard commanders. So as a revolutionary commander, it is required that he be a strong physical combatant. Doflamingo may not be as strong as Zoro and Sanji in close combat but he is still good at it.

More of Doflamingo's powers are revealed. When a villain is shown battling intensely, more of his abilities are revealed. So here it is shown that Doflamingo is also a very strong physical fighter. It is not his main method of fighting but he is still good at it.

So now Zoro and Sanji decided that they can't beat Doflamingo by themselves. Despite how strong both of them were and how good their teamwork was, they still have had little success against Doflamingo. So now they decided to get the others to help as well. It's true that the Straw Hats have become much stronger but even they are not strong enough to take down two Shichbukai level enemies. They could all take down a single Shichbukai, even a top tier one like Doflamingo but they cannot take down two Shichbukai. So Zoro and Sanji have decided that one of them would quickly head over to Drake's group while the other holds off Doflamingo. They would quickly take down Drake since the other Straw Hats would now have the backing of one of the monster duo. Then they would take down Doflamingo together. Doflamingo may be able to hold off Zoro and Sanji but even he cannot hold off the entire crew. The crew is at their strongest when together so together, their strength can even overcome someone like Doflamingo.

Revolutionary commander's strength. The revolutionary commanders are very strong each at Shichbukai level. But a lone commander cannot take down the entire crew. The crew has become much stronger, especially Zoro and Sanji, so together they can all handle a single Shichbukai or commander. Two commanders or Shichbukai is a different story. They are going to have a very hard time against two Shichbukai level enemies. This is why the crew is struggling against Doflamingo and Drake so much. Because two of them is too much for the crew. But if they can take down one of them, the other should not be much of a problem for the Straw Hats. Likewise in this story it is unlikely that a lone commander would take on the crew. They may have the aid of a Knight, Special Weapon or another commander, but a single commander cannot handle the crew.

As usual I love to see your reviews.


	41. Victory at Last

**Victory at Last**

The climax of the Battle of Kaien Kingdom whereby the Straw Hats face the revolutionary commanders Drake and Doflamingo. Enjoy and review.

The slave camp on Kaien Kingdom was right now filled with chaos as the now freed slaves were now openly rebelling against their captors, the revolutionaries. The revolutionaries at first were currently able to hold off the now freed pirates despite their superior numbers due to themselves being armed and not weakened or exhausted from prolonged forced labor. However the timely arrival of the Kaien Kingdom royal army turned the tides of the battle in favor of the slaves and the royal army. The combined forces of the now freed slaves and royal army were now pushing the revolutionary slavers back. In the midst of all this, Pellinopee spotted Flint.

"Flint," called out Pellinopee.

Hearing someone call out to him, Flint turned to the direction of the voice. Seeing that it was Pellinopee, he couldn't help the shock.

"It's you, you're that other girl with the Straw Hats, the princess of Kaien Kingdom, Pellinopee was it," said Flint.

"That's right. And we came back to help," said Pellinopee referring to the soldiers she brought with her.

Flashback

Pellinopee was currently inside the palace of Kaien Kingdom inside the throne room with her father the king and Maxie. During the Straw Hats battle with the two revolutionary commanders, she along with Maxie chose to flee. She felt terrible for making that choice but did not regret it for she knew that the battle was going to be extreme. It was between a powerful crew of world famous pirates against two powerful revolutionary commanders, one being an extremely powerful and famous Shichbukai and the other a well known member of the worst generation of pirates. She originally was watching the battle, but eventually she chose to escape with Maxie early during the battle. After witnessing the incredible powers of both the Straw Hats and the two commanders, both she and Maxie knew that they would only be in the way and as a result chose to escape knowing that it was the only way for the Straw Hats to fight at their full strength. Right now, she alongside Maxie were reporting everything that they discovered to her father, King Leno.

"My god, is all what you say really true Pellinopee?" asked Leno.

"It is father, all of," replied Pellinopee.

"So the one really behind everything is actually the revolutionary leader Dragon," said Leno.

"That's right father, the revolutionary leader is in an alliance with the Blackbeard Pirates and while this island does belong to Blackbeard, the slave camp itself belongs to the revolutionary army. And the Shichbukai Donquixito Doflamingo who is actually a revolutionary commander is in charge of it," said Pellinopee.

"Also the former Supernova X Drake who himself was actually another revolutionary commander is on this Kingdom as well. Both Doflamingo and Drake were engaging the Straw Hats when we left," said Maxie.

"I see, then we must help them," said Leno getting up from his throne.

"No we can't father," said Pellinopee.

"Pellinopee," said a confused Leno.

"We just can't father. I've seen those two commanders and I can tell you that they're both extraordinarily powerful. If we try to help, it'll only result in unnecessary deaths. The best that we can do is leave it to them," said Pellinopee with downcast eyes.

"But they'll succeed. I know they will father. They're strong and they're my friends. They said that they would free this kingdom and they would," spoke Pellinopee with certainty.

Leno looked shocked at his daughter's strong faith in a group of pirates of all people, not to mention a group of pirates she only just met. But then he smiled at her.

"Pellinopee you really believe in them don't you" said Leno with a gracious smile.

"I trust them with my very life," said Pellinopee with certainty in her voice.

"I see. Then we'll leave it up to them, however," said Leno.

"I'd like to invite them to a banquet to celebrate the freeing of this kingdom," said Leno.

Pellinopee smiled at remembering all of the Straw Hats odd behaviors and eccentric personality and knew that they would be happy.

"I know that they'll definitely like that," said Pellinopee.

Pellinopee and her father looked at each other before Maxie deciding to interrupt them.

"If I may your highness I suggest that we still go and help," said Maxie.

Pellinopee and her father looked at Maxie questionably since he should know of how powerful both the Straw Hats and the two revolutionary commanders were and that they couldn't help in such a battle.

"I know that we can't help the Straw Hats against Drake and Doflamingo but we can still help free the others. Right now the ex prisoner Flint is focusing on freeing the slaves. We can help him do that. Right now there is still a large number of revolutionaries at the base and I'm sure we can help them subdue the revolutionaries. Since Doflamingo and Drake are preoccupied with the Straw Hats, I'm sure we can handle all the others," said Maxie.

Pellinopee looked at Maxie and then nodded. She wanted to help somehow and she may not be able to help with the two commanders, but she can still help with the rest of the revolutionaries.

"You're right Maxie. Okay let's do it," said Pellinopee who then turned to her father.

"Father," said Pellinopee.

Leno nodded in understanding at what Pellinopee wanted to say.

"Maxie," called out Leno.

"Yes your highess," replied Maxie.

"Assemble the royal guards. We are going to attack the revolutionary slave camp and help free the slaves," ordered Leno.

End Flashback

"And you came just in time, we were being pushed back and probably would have lost," said Flint.

"Glad I could help. As the princess I had to do something. And even though it's small compared to the Straw Hats, I'm glad I was able to help somehow," said Pellinopee.

"Speaking of which what's the situation with the Straw Hats?" asked Flint.

Pellinopee then got a serious look as she explained everything to Flint.

"I see, so that big name pirate X Drake that was one of Kaido's subordinates is actually a revolutionary commander and is one this island," said Flint.

Pellinopee nodded in response.

"Then we should go help. Those guys are strong and the Straw Hats might have been able to handle Doflamingo by himself but they can't handle both him and Drake. Order your soldiers to finish up and we'll go help," said Flint.

"No we wouldn't," said Maxie.

"No, why not?" questioned Flint.

"Those two aren't normal. If we send the soldiers they'll all just be killed," replied Maxie referring to Drake and Doflamingo.

"But the Straws Hats need our help. He alone was able to keep all the slaves from rebelling. And may I remind you that he defeated several of the Straw Hats and captured them with ease. And with that other commander here now, the Straw Hats will certainly loose. But if you send the soldiers, they can at least keep that Drake guy busy while the Straw Hats handle Doflamingo," said Flint.

"Like I said those two aren't normal. And if we send the soldiers, they'll only be in the way. The best we can do now is handle things here," said Maxie.

"But …" started Flint who was cut off by Pellinopee.

"Flint-san we have to believe in their strength. They're all really strong. They'll find a way to succeed somehow. But we have to have believe in them and have faith in their abilities," said Pellinopee.

Flint looked ready to argue but finally relented.

"Okay," said Flint finally relenting.

Pellinopee then looked off in the direction she knew that the Straw Hats were fighting the two commanders.

"Everyone, please be careful" thought Pellinopee wishing the best for her friends.

With the Straw Hats

The Straw Hats were continuing their battle against the two powerful revolutionary commanders in which was pretty much an even fight. The teamwork of the Straw Hats allowed them to match the power of the revolutionary commanders. However they were still unable to gain the upper hand on either of the commanders and they knew that they had too in order to defeat them and free Kaien Kingdom. And now the clock was ticking due to the knowledge that one of the revolutionary army's Knights of D was on his way to Fishman Island to abduct Shirahoshi for her power. The sense of urgency was great and it was this urgency that lead Zoro and Sanji to decide what the best course of action was. It was to quickly get one of them over to help the others defeat Drake and then face Doflamingo together.

"Alright cook you ready?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah," replied Sanji.

"Then let's go," said Zoro.

The two began running towards Doflamingo at moderate speed. Zoro then jumped towards Doflamingo like a jumping crab while Sanji leapt in the air.

"Gazami Dori," said Zoro who tried to clamb down his swords on Doflamingo like a crab's claw.

"Poitrine Shot," called out Sanji attempting to kick Doflamingo straight in his chest.

"Worthless," said Doflamingo who easily dodged both attacks.

Zoro spun around and attempted to cut Doflamingo.

"Rengoku Oni Giri," said Zoro unleashing his attack.

Doflaminog jumped backwards avoiding the attack.

"Hyakuhachi Pound Ho," said Zoro sending a large projectile of air blades towards Doflamingo.

Doflamingo jumped sideways avoiding the attack only to end up jumping towards Sanji who was in a one handed handstand position.

"Cotelette," said Sanji who attempted a hard kick to Doflamingo in his one handed handstance.

The kick hit Doflamingo directly but he blocked it. However the sheer force of the attack sent Doflamingo flying back. However Sanji was quickly closing in on him.

"Sky Walk," said Sanji quickly jumping on the air to get to Doflamingo.

Doflamingo extended his finger about to skewer him but Sanji stepped higher in the air and began spinning around rapidly before landing a powerful downward kick to Doflamingo.

"Concasse," said Sanji when making the powerful kick.

However even though the kick was strong enough to make some big spider cracks on the ground, Doflamingo blocked it with his hands. Doflamingo quickly paralyzed Sanji and lifted his hand up ready to finish him off. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance as Zoro was already on him.

"UI-Tora Gari," said Zoro who charged at Doflamingo with a large tiger aura.

Doflamingo quickly ducked out of the way and made a series of back flips putting some distance between himself and Zoro.

Sanji then quickly began running towards Doflamingo at high speed ready to unleash a powerful kick. Doflamino smirked as he extended his finger thus taking control of Zoro and forcing him into Sanji's path. However to his confusion both Zoro and Sanji smirked. Zoro held out his swords in a cross and Sanji jumped onto them. Then Zoro using his strength spring boarded Sanji towards Drake who was currently pushing the rest of the other Straw Hats back. The result was that Sanji was sent towards Drake at high speed.

"Sky Walk," said Sanji using his sky walk to run and gain additional speed.

While sky walking towards Drake he quickly began spinning around activating Diable Jambe.

"Diable Jambe," said Sanji whose leg was now orange for the heat.

"Bien Cuit : Grill Shot," finished Sanji who delievered a powerful Diable Jambe enhanced kick to Drake who was currently too preoccupied with the other Straw Hats to notice Sanji coming towards him.

Drake took a direct hit to his jaw and screamed in pain as he was burned from the heat of Sanji's attack.

"Sanji!" shouted Chopper at seeing Sanji suddenly land a direct hit on Drake.

"Sanji-kun!" shouted out an equally surprised Nami.

The other Straw Hats had either surprise or happiness or both at seeing Sanji suddenly appear and take down Drake who himself fell to the ground unconscious and defeated from the surprise attack. Sanji then turned to face his nakama with a smirk. Then he lost his cool guy demeanor when his eyes suddenly turned to hearts.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, did you see my amazing kick?" said Sanji his eyes with hearts, now in full love mode.

Nami and Robin normally wouldn't bother with Sanji but they had to admit that it was an amazing kick and now Drake was defeated. So they rewarded him with a smile. The other Straw Hats except for Zoro gathered around Sanji.

"Yohohoho that was very impressive Sanji-san. We might have lost had you not showed up," said Brook.

"Meh, I could have taken him down earlier if I wanted to," said Ussop his eyes closed and he had an expression like I could have done it if I tried.

"Really, from what I saw it looked like you were hiding behind Chopper all the time," smirked Franky causing Ussop to deflate.

"Well guys it's too early to celebrate yet," said Sanji turning serious.

The rest of the Straw Hats also turned serious.

"You're right," said Nami.

All the Straw Hats nodded knowing that Sanji was right. They may have taken down Drake, but the other and more powerful revolutionary commander Doflamingo was still a major threat. All of them looked at Doflamingo and began walking towards Zoro who was smirking at Doflamingo.

"I can't believe that you guys fooled me like that. You wanted me to use my powers so that one of you could get to Drake quickly. The attacks were just a distraction for me to do just that. I can't believe that I walked right into your plan," said Doflamingo with an angry frown.

"I shouldn't have underestimated you," finished Doflamingo.

"That's what you get for underestimating us. Now it's just you Doflamingo," said Zoro.

"The tide is now in our favor," said Sanji who was next to Zoro.

The other Straw Hats were now close to Zoro and were now ready to take down Doflamingo.

"Don't get too ahead of yourselves. You may have defeated Drake but this battle is far from over," said Doflamingo.

Zoro and Sanji stood infront of the others. As the monster trio they were the front line fighters and were going to protect their weaker crewmates. Zoro then sheathed both his swords suddenly.

"What, why is he sheathing his swords?" thought Doflamingo.

Zoro then sprinted towards Doflamingo at high speed.

"Santoryu Ogi : Rokudo no Tsuji," said Zoro drawing his swords and slashing at Doflamingo simultaneously six times.

Doflamingo managed to dodge five of them and only get scratched by the sixth.

"Sky Walk," said Sanji jumping into the air towards Doflamingo.

"Diable Jambe : Flanchet Strike," said Sanji attempting to kick Doflamingo's head with Diable Jambe.

"Hi no Tori Boshi," said Ussop firing a flame that took the shape of a phoenix.

The phoenix flew towards Doflamingo who was about to dispel it when Sanji swung his leg through the fire essentially making his Diable Jambe hotter. With his legs now hotter Sanji then attempted to kick Doflamingo again.

"Diable Jambe : Flambage Shot," said Sanji who was driving his foot downwards to Doflamingo's head.

Doflamingo however raised his arm up blocking the attack. Unfortunately even though he blocked the kick itself, the heat was burning his forearm. The kick despite being blocked sent him down to the floor. He looked down and saw that there were two giant arms right between where he was about to land.

"Mi Fleur : Gigantesco Mano," said Robin with her arms crossed.

"Slam," she finished.

The two large arms were about to slam Doflamingo together but using both his hands, a few fingers on each hand, he stopped the hands from impacting on him.

"Incredible, his powers can even stop arms this big," said Robin in amazement that Doflamingo could even use his ability to stop giant body parts.

"Strong Right," called out Franky who launched one of his massive arms at Doflamingo with a chain attached to it.

Since Doflamingo was surrounded by Robin's giant paralyzed arms the only place for him to dodge was up. So he jumped up successfully dodging Franky's attack, only to be met in the air by two the high jumpers of the crew, Chopper in jumping point and Brook.

"Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri," said Brook who launched a fast attack.

Doflamingo was able to see it since he was able to avoid Zoro's attacks however what he didn't count on was that parts of his body was suddenly covered in ice. Brook used his devil fruit ability to bring the very cold of the underworld and use it to freeze parts of Doflamingo's body. Doflamingo easily broke but Doflamingo lost some time since he had to break out of the ice and Chopper took full advantage of this. Going to arm point he unleashed his attack on Doflamingo.

"Kokutei Roseo Metel," said Chopper.

Chopper in arm point began hitting Doflamingo with a barrage of hits using his hooves and enlarged arms. Doflamingo after being hit began falling from the air. However he was able to land on his feet. However as soon as he landed he began panting. Sanji's initial Diable Jambe which he hit Doflamingo with before Drake's defeat, the heat from the Diable Jambe that he blocked, along with Chopper's attack, all the damage began to take its toll on Doflamingo. He was still very much alive and still able to continue fighting strongly but the Straw Hats superior numbers and excellent teamwork was getting the best of him right now. Drake's defeat really put him in a bad position where he might actually loose.

The Straw Hats look on as Doflamingo got up albeit with panting. They were not surprised that Doflamingo recovered from that last attack. As a revolutionary commander and more importantly someone who could hold his own against both Zoro and Sanji who were both very strong, it was completely expected that it would take more than that to defeat Doflamingo. But the mere fact that he took damage from their combinations showed that he was not as invincible as he seemed and that he could be defeated. It didn't matter what kind of foe they faced, once they were together, they could win. And that was enough for the Straw Hats.

"Well I have to admit that was impressive teamwork on your part. It's been a very long time since anyone has been able to do this much damage to me," said Doflamingo.

"Most times when people rely on numbers for their advantage, that actually has the opposite effect. Even though they have numbers, because there is no coordination or teamwork, each person ends up hindering the other thus weakening the group overall. But not you guys. You all are working together adding to each other's strengths as well as covering each other's weaknesses. It's really rare to ever come across a group like that," commented Doflamingo.

The Straw Hats continued to look at Doflamingo neutrally.

"But even that kind of group has its weakness. For you see, by doing that you actually reveal one critical weakness to your group's power," said Doflamingo who suddenly smirked.

The Straw Hats all narrowed their eyes at Doflamingo knowing that him being an experienced Shichbukai and revolutionary commander, he could spot weaknesses that most ordinary enemies wouldn't see.

"And that weakness is that you all depend on each other too much. So if anything happens to any one of you, the group will fall," said Doflamingo darkly.

Each of the Straw Hats tensed when they heard Doflamingo say that. It meant that he was going to kill one of them. Of course they came into his battle fully aware that they would be risking their lives against a powerful foe so they had no intention of backing down.

"If one of you were to die, then the group would fall into chaos. Some of you would become enraged and abandon coordination and teamwork in favor of revenge. Some of you may fall into despair having lost one of your nakama. Some may even choose to run away seeing that one of your own is dead. Some of you may feel fear knowing that since I killed one of your nakama, I could possibly kill you as well and that fear would cause you to hold back, make mistakes and prevent you from fully working together with your crewmates. Regardless of what happens, your teamwork which is your main strength will undoubtedly be broken up at the loss of just one of your own," said Doflamingo.

The Straw Hats listened intently at what Doflamingo was saying knowing that he was right. They would react in one of more of those ways, mostly like the first and second. For Zoro and Sanji who were both the more hardened members of the crew, if one of their nakama was to die, they would definitely be filled with rage and would try to avenge their fallen comrade throwing strategy and teamwork out of the window. Franky was likely to do the same. Chopper, Ussop and Nami would likely be too grief stricken to fight properly and they too would also likely not fight at full strength due to the fear that they could be next. Brook, Franky and Robin would also be too emotional to properly go along with any strategy. Like it or not, Doflamingo hit the nail on the head when he described what would happen if one of them was to be killed.

"Of course that would happen if one of more of you were to die but I have something else if mind," said Doflamingo.

Doflamingo then held out his hands causing each of the Straw Hats to tense up in defensive stances.

"Oye everyone listen up, be careful, he can cut you by just moving his finger. And cook you and me are the only ones who could stop him before he tries cutting any of us since we can sense him with observation haki," said Zoro, the first part and the last part specifically for Sanji.

Sanji heard Zoro and made sure to pay close attention to Doflamingo, his observation haki in full swing. He had to be sharper now than ever before because just one move from Doflamingo could kill one of his crewmates. If anything happened to one of his crewmates because he was unfocused, then he would never be able to live with himself. The same thing with Zoro. Both of them were now focused on the Shichbukai though they were paying extra attention to his fingers since they were what he would use to slice up people.

Doflamingo was smirking as he held out his hand while the Straw Hats were ready to counterattack, especially Zoro and Sanji who were the only ones who could predict his moves with observation haki.

All of a sudden Zoro and Sanji both dodged an attack which was surprisingly from behind. Turning around they saw that the attacks came from none other than Chopper who was in heavy point and Franky, their own nakama.

Franky went for another hit on Zoro while Chopper likewise went for one on Sanji. Zoro quickly turned his swords around to the butt so that he wouldn't cut Franky and successfully deflected his punch. Sanji likewise easily dodged a hit from Chopper.

"Oye Franky, Chopper, what the hell are you two doing?" questioned Sanji.

"It's not us, it's him," replied Chopper.

Both Zoro and Sanji knew who Chopper was referring to. He was referring to Doflamingo who used his devil fruit powers to take control of Franky and Chopper.

"Teme you …" cursed out Zoro just before blocking an attack from Brook this time.

"I'm sorry Zoro-san, but I can't help myself," confessed Brook.

Sanji was dodging Chopper's huge fists easily. Chopper due to his massive size was very slow, especially compared to Sanji who was excellent with speed and dodging. This combined with his observation haki allowed him to dodge all of Chopper's intentional attacks with ease. However Sanji couldn't really fight back because Chopper was his nakama and he knew that Chopper wasn't in control of his actions.

Chopper himself was trying with all his might to stop himself from attacking Sanji but to no avail. No matter how hard he fought, he just couldn't control himself. He was completely at the mercy of Doflamingo's powers. Eventually he got so desperate that he couldn't help but shout out.

"Sanji, attack me!" shouted Chopper suddenly.

Sanji was surprised by Chopper's outburst. More importantly it was something that Sanji didn't want to do since Chopper was his nakama.

"Sanji I can't control myself. Just knock me out and finish that Doflamingo guy," said Chopper.

Sanji was hesitant but understood. There was nothing Chopper or any of his nakama with the exception of Zoro could do against Doflamingo's powers. So knocking them out was probably the best thing that they could do though it was not something he wanted to do with any of his nakama, particularly the ladies.

Zoro was currently easily avoiding Franky and Brook's attacks. Both were strong but Zoro was far stronger and like Sanji his observation haki allowed him to block all of their attacks. While Zoro was busy with Franky and Brook who heard Doflamingo's laughter.

"Hahahaha, it's just as I've said, if anything was to happen to anyone of you, the group as a whole would lose," said Doflamingo referring to his earlier statement about the Straw Hat's weakness.

Zoro and Sanji who were both busy fending off their nakama glared at Doflamingo with absolute hate at the fact that he would dare turn their nakama against them.

"You all thought that when I said that if anything was to happen to anyone of you then the group would implode to chaos. That I was referring to killing one of you. But as you can see that's not what I meant," said Doflamingo.

"What I was referring to was turning you all against each other. You all thought that I was going to kill you all that you forgot about the other ability I posses," said Doflamingo referring to his ability to control other people's movements like puppets on a string.

"Your power comes from your teamwork. So the only way to defeat you all is to break your teamwork. Killing one of you is one way to do that. However for me in particular it's not the only way. I'm capable for turning you all against each other," said Doflamingo.

Zoro had enough and went into a stance.

"Santoryu: Tatsu Maki," said Zoro.

A dragon like tornado was created that quickly blew Franky and Brook into the air. Zoro put only a little power into the move so that it wouldn't harm either of his nakama. Also he used the back of his swords so it didn't make any cuts to either of them.

Zoro then sprang towards Doflamingo in a fit of rage and was about to use Oni Giri when suddenly Robin jumped into the path of his attack.

"Robin-chan!" shouted Sanji at seeing Robin about to get killed by Zoro.

Zoro however reacted quickly and stopped just inches from Robin. Had he been even an inch closer, Robin would have been dead. He didn't have time to think about this as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Ussop.

"Ussop," called out Sanji who then turned to Doflamingo in rage.

"Bastard!" shouted out Sanji who sprang after Doflamingo similar to what Zoro did just before.

He then began spinning during his run and then jumped into the air.

"Diable Jambe : Premier Hachis," said Sanji.

Suddenly however he saw Nami appear between him and Doflamingo.

"Nami-san," said Sanji in surprise upon seeing Nami and adverted his kick to avoid hitting Nami.

Nami then swung her Sorcery Clima-Tact at Sanji's head knocking him down. The attack didn't do much damage since Sanji was very strong but it did stun him and prevented him from attacking Doflamingo.

"Nami-san why?" said Sanji in a surprised and hurt voice at the fact that one of his beloved ladies actually hurt him.

However upon seeing the regretful and apologetic look on her face, he instantly knew what happened. Doflamingo used his powers to take control of her. Sanji then turned his gaze to Doflamingo, his face full of anger and rage.

"Teme, how dare you do that to Nami-san," said Sanji in a cold voice.

Sanji was about to run towards Doflamingo when Nami jumped infront of him thus stopping him.

"Dammit, I can't get to him without getting past Nami-san first. But I just can't hit her," said Sanji in his mind.

While Sanji was busy musing over this he suddenly felt something coming towards him and dodged a large fist, revealed to have been from Chopper. Chopper was then joined by Nami and the three surrounded Sanji with Nami standing directly between himself and Doflamingo. Now Sanji knew that he was in a tight spot, it was bad enough that he had to face Nami but now that he had to face Robin as well.

Meanwhile Zoro was preoccupied by Franky, Ussop and Brook. He was currently blocking Brook who was thrusting his cane sword rapidly at Zoro who was blocking all of them. Suddenly he was forced to use one his swords to block Franky's massive metal fists. Zoro jumped back and Franky attempted to punch him again, however Zoro jumped over him and began racing towards Doflamingo.

"Santoryu …"started Zoro.

However just as he was about to unleash his attack Ussop suddenly jumped infront of him forcing him to stop his attack.

"Damn it," said Zoro in frustration.

Sanji was currently dodging simultaneous attacks from his nakama Chopper, Robin and Nami. It wasn't hard for him to dodge them but the fact that they were his nakama made it hard to counterattack. This applied more to Robin and Nami who were women and attacking women went against his code.

Deciding, to go to the cause of all this, he stamped his foot hard on the ground and began running on the air thus easily bypassing his three nakama.

"Sky Walk," said Sanji jumping on the air and quickly advancing towards Doflamingo.

"All right Sanji!" shouted Ussop at seeing Sanji heading towards Doflamingo.

"Go Sanji!" shouted Chopper.

Sanji quickly got over to where Doflamingo was but before he engaged him, he began spinning around briefly in the air activating Diable Jambe.

"Diable Jambe," said Sanji.

With his leg now literally fired up from Diable Jambe, Sanji brought his leg down hard on Doflamingo with a powerful axe kick.

"Flambage Shot," said Sanji as he used his attack.

Doflamingo however easily blocked the kick making sure to position his forearm so that he wasn't touching the heated part of Sanji's leg. Even though Doflamingo easily blocked Sanji's attack, another problem had arisen. He was forced to release his control on the Straw Hats.

"Hey I can move again," said Nami.

"Same with me," said Brook.

"Yeah but how come?" asked Ussop.

"Perhaps it's because Doflamingo was engaging Cook-san that he was forced to release his technique on us," deduced Robin.

"We should now use this opportunity to assist Sanji-san and Zoro-san as much as we could before he takes control of us again," said Brook.

The Straw Hats all agreed that this was the best course of action.

Sanji meanwhile was attacking Doflamingo with extreme ferocity due to the fact that he did something as vile as force his nakama to fight each other. Unfortunately in his enraged state he was very predictable and Doflamingo was easily avoiding all of Sanji's attacks.

"Diable Jambe : Extra Hachis," said Sanji who launched a barrage of Diable Jambe enhanced kicks.

Doflamingo though easily dodged them all. Sanji then came back with yet another Diable Jambe attack. Though the cook in his enraged state was very predictable, he was also extremely fierce and as a result and Doflamingo wasn't getting any opportunities to counterattack. Doflamingo was so busy trying to avoid Sanji's attacks that he didn't notice the Straw Hats all take a formation. Eventually Sanji started to slow down both from his injuries and from exhaustion. As soon as he slipped up Doflamingo quickly used his devil fruit powers to slash him.

"Looks like this battle has taken quite a toll on you," commented Doflamingo.

"Well this is the end for you," said Doflamingo who held his hand out ready for the finishing move.

Doflamingo was about to sever Sanji's head when suddenly something blitzed infront of him. Before he realized he received several slashes which were done so fast that he was unable to even feel them until they were made.

"Brook," said Sanji upon noticing his nakama.

"Yohohoho we're going to lend our assistance Sanji-san. So let's end this," said Brook.

"What are you …" said Sanji until he noticed his nakama were all up.

Furthermore he noticed that they were in a formation with Zoro being the furthest away.

"I see," said Sanji understanding what he had to do.

"Alright then, Diable Jambe : Premier Hachis," said Sanji.

Sanji then went for a straight Diable Jambe enhanced kick at Doflamingo who easily sidestepped. But then he suddenly he noticed something appear right in front of him. That something was Chopper in arm point.

"Kokutei Cross," said Chopper.

Chopper was about to hit Doflamingo with his hooves in an X but then he was suddenly paralyzed by Doflamingo.

"Oh no you don't," said Doflamingo.

Doflamingo was about to kill him when he suddenly jumped back due to nearly being hit by several gunshots thus freeing Chopper.

"Weapons Left," said Franky who was shooting from his knuckles.

While Doflamingo was busy dodging Franky's attack, a large arm was forming some distance away.

"Mil Fleur : Gigantesco Mano," said Robin who formed the giant arm.

The giant arm then moved back while Sanji stood in the palm. He had his leg up so that Robin wouldn't get burned. The giant arm then flung Sanji at high speed towards Doflamingo. Doflamingo who made quick work of Franky and Chopper noticed Sanji coming at him at high speed. Just as he was about to use his powers to kill him, Sanji suddenly jumped vertically up into the air.

"What the …" said Doflamingo who was taken off guard by Sanji's move.

"Sky Walk," said Sanji who was now in the air.

"Hi no Tori Boshi," said Ussop who sent a large phoenix like attack into the air towards Sanji.

Sanji quickly used his leg intercepting Ussop's attack thus making his own Diable Jambe stronger.

"Diable Jambe," said Sanji ready to use another of his most powerful moves.

"Poele a Frire : Spectre," said Sanji.

Sanji began kicking down repeatedly sending streams of fire towards Doflamingo. Doflamingo was forced back from the raining fire. Even then, some of the fire balls still scorched him burning him but he didn't have time to worry about the pain due to having to dodge the raining fire. He didn't realize due to being preoccupied by Sanji's attack that as he was backing up, closer and closer to Zoro. As Doflamingo came closer and closer, a demon like aura suddenly surrounded him.

"Santoryuu," said Zoro whose demon like aura actually seemed to get more menacing by the second.

"Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri," said Zoro who suddenly launched himself towards Doflamingo with his three swords.

Doflamingo never saw it coming as he was swiftly cut by Zoro's attack which was a direct hit. He had no chance of surviving such a direct attack from a swordsman of Zoro's caliber. It was over, it was finally over. Doflamingo was dead and Kaien Kingdom was free. Despite all the trouble they went through, all the times when they found out how much the odds were stacked against them, from the prospect of possibly facing Blackbeard, to the prospect of facing the revolutionary army, they came out on top. Even the surprise of having to face a second commander didn't stop them.

The battle of Kaien Kingdom was over, the Straw Hats have had their first victory over the revolutionary army.

Well the battle is now finally over. The Straw Hats have finally defeated Drake and Doflamingo and the battle of Kaien Kingdom is now over. As usual some after chapter notes.

Pellinopee and Maxie leaving the battle: I think several people noticed the disappearance of Pellinopee and Maxie during the battle. Well, it is finally explained. Sometime after Drake explained his role in the revolutionary army, Pellinopee and Maxie left. As a result, they didn't hear about the truth behind Kuma's actions, the Special Weapons or Shirahoshi's danger. This was because both of them are unaware of the events of Thriller Bark, Shirahoshi being an ancient weapon etc. So when Doflamingo revealed all this, Pellinopee and Maxie would be very confused and ask repetitive questions. So instead I just removed them to avoid this. They left because they saw how strong both the Straw Hats along with the two powerful commanders were and realized that they would only just get in the way. So they left because it would allow the Straw Hats to fight without worrying about their safety.

What has Flint been doing? Flint was helping to free the slaves. He couldn't have helped with the battle so freeing the slaves was the best thing that he could have done right now.

Pellinopee and Maxie helping. Pellinopee and Maxie couldn't help the Straw Hats against Drake and Doflamingo. But they can still help by taking care of the rest of the revolutionaries. Flint freed most of the slaves and they started an all out revolt. However because all the slaves were tired and exhausted they were being suppressed. However Pellinopee and Maxie arrived with the royal army and were now pushing the revolutionaries back. So now after the Straw Hats defeat Drake and Doflamingo, they wouldn't have to worry about facing the rest of the revolutionaries.

Neither Zoro nor Sanji are at Shichbukai level. They're close but they're not quite there. Here's proof. During the two years timeskip, Luffy trained under Rayleigh, Zoro under Mihawk and Sanji under Ivankov. Luffy (before joining the army) was not stronger than Rayliegh and Zoro was not stronger than Mihawk. So Sanji is obviously not stronger than Ivankov. If you recall Ivankov is at Shichbukai level since he could go toe to toe with Kuma and is supposedly stronger than Crocodile given Crocodile's reaction to him. Yet Sanji is weaker than him so Sanji is close but still below Shichbukai level. And since Zoro is at the same level as Sanji, he too is not at Shichbukai level yet.

Sanji defeating Drake in one attack. Normally it would take more than one powerful attack to defeat a Shichbukai level enemy. However Sanji was able to get an absolutely flawless attack in so it was far more damaging than one of Sanji's typical Diable Jambe attacks. Drake was so preoccupied with the other Straw Hats that he wasn't able to notice Sanji despite him having observation haki. Also Drake got plenty of damage from the Straw Hats before Sanji's attack so that was also a factor.

The members of the Straw Hats besides Zoro and Sanji have gotten stronger. During the battle of Kaien Kingdom, the other members of the Straw Hats besides Zoro and Sanji have really shown their growth. In the past, the other members of the crew would lose badly to a Shichbukai level enemy. However here they have shown that they can go toe to toe with a Shichbukai level enemy without Zoro and Sanji. This shows how much the Straw Hats have grown and gotten stronger.

Doflamingo losing after Drake's defeat. As soon as Drake was defeated, the Straw Hats pretty much dominated Doflamingo initially. Their power and more importantly their teamwork and co-ordination was really getting the best of Doflamingo. A lone commander pretty much has no chance against the crew which is why Doflamingo was losing now. He may have had the upper hand when Drake was still in the fight but now that he has been defeated, Doflamingo pretty much began losing completely.

Doflamingo's explanation on the crew's teamwork. Most groups when they rely on superior numbers to overwhelm the enemy, that actually does the exact opposite. Because there is no teamwork or co-ordination amongst the group, pretty much everyone gets in the way of each other. This lack of teamwork actually causes the group to become weaker as a result. So the larger the number, the less of an advantage they have. But this does not apply to the Straw Hats. Because of their bonds, their teamwork and combinations are perfect. They know each other so well that they can add to each other's strengths and cover each other's weakness perfectly. Long range fighters like Franky, Ussop and Robin do damage from a distance while Zoro and Sanji prevent Doflamingo from really getting to them. This perfect teamwork is what is really allowing them to dominate Doflamingo. However this has a major weakness.

The weakness of the Straw Hats' teamwork. Their greatest strength is also their greatest weakness. Their teamwork is both their strength and their weakness. If just one of them were to die, their teamwork is done for. If one of them were to die, the emotions they would experience would cause the teamwork of the group to break apart. For example Zoro and Sanji in rage would abandon strategy and teamwork for revenge. They would be too emotional to properly work together with their crewmates and fight widely and make mistakes. They would also end up interfering with some of the other Straw Hats attacks. Nami, Ussop and Chopper who are the weakest and more cowardly crew members might chose to run. Also because they are the most emotional, they would be too grief stricken to be of any help with the crew. This weakness is pretty much exclusive to the Straw Hats. With another pirate crew, if one of their crewmates died, it wouldn't exactly stop them, but if just one of the Straw Hats died, their all finished.

Zoro and Sanji sensing Doflamingo's powers. Zoro and Sanji can see Doflamingo's techniques with observation haki. However it doesn't work as well with his controlling technique. Zoro and Sanji could tell when he is about to use his slicing powers easily with haki but they have a much more difficult time sensing when he is about to control someone's movements. That is why they have not been able to avoid Doflamingo's controlling powers. Because they can't really see it coming like they could with his slicing technique.

Doflamingo's desperate attack. Doflamingo taking control of the other Straw Hats is more or less his final desperate attack. He realizes that he was going to lose unless he did something. That something would be to break the teamwork of the Straw Hats. The reason the Straw Hats were winning was because of their superior teamwork so the only way for him to win was to destroy that. And he did just that. He broke the Straw Hats' teamwork. However instead of doing it by killing one of them, he did it by taking control of them and turning them against Zoro and Sanji.

Why did Doflamingo take control of the other Straw Hats instead of outright killing them? Doflamingo gave a long speech about how the Straw Hats would lose if one of them was to die, so why did he take control of them rather than kill them? Well it was for two reasons.

First reason for taking control of the Straw Hats. The first reason was more like a diversionary tactic. Doflamingo by saying that he was going to kill one of them made them prepare themselves for his slicing powers. They were expecting him to try and cut one of them so much that they were completely unprepared for his controlling technique. Him taking control of them completely took them off guard so much that none of them not even Zoro and Sanji could do much. Also unlike Zoro and Sanji who have powerful haki and as a result can resist to some extent his controlling technique, the rest of the Straw Hats are completely helpless to his powers.

Second reason for taking control of the Straw Hats. The second reason was because he was unable to kill them. Unlike his controlling technique, Zoro and Sanji can pick up on his slicing technique much easier with their observation haki. As a result, as soon as he even attempts to cut them, both Zoro and Sanji are already on him. In other words, he doesn't take control of them because Zoro and Sanji wouldn't give him an opportunity to do so. As soon as he tries, Zoro and Sanji would attack immediately thus stopping him from doing so. So since he cannot kill them, he instead takes control of them.

Doflamingo can only control the Straw Hats movements. Doflamingo's powers only allow him to control the movements of the Straw Hats. He can only make them punch, kick, jump and attack physically. He cannot make them use special attacks. He can make Franky and Chopper punch but he cannot make Franky use any of his special weapons nor can he make Chopper transform into one of his other forms. Likewise he can't make Robin use her devil fruit powers. He can only make them move and physically attack but special abilities beyond their physical attacks, he cannot make them use. This is a limitation of his devil fruit powers.

Someone asked whether the reason Luffy joined the revolutionary army in this fic is the same as the one in my other abandoned fic One Piece Shippuden. The answer is yes. The reason is the same. The thing is, in One Piece Shippuden I never really revealed the reason so no one knows why Luffy joined in the first place. It was never revealed because I stopped that fic and worked on this one instead. But this fic will reveal the reason Luffy joined the army. However the chapter The Prince and Two Princesses does hint at the reason. So check it out if you want a clue.

The reason Luffy left the crew and the reason he joined the army are completely different. The reason he left the crew was more or less him just being in a brief moment of anger. Him joining the revolutionary army however is a decision he chose to make. He didn't really leave the crew. The argument was too petty for him to really leave. He just went to vent some steam. As soon as he left, Dragon found and convinced him to join the army which is when he really chose to leave the crew. Luffy would have returned had Dragon not found him and convinced him to join the army.

Many people want to see the highly anticipated chapter where the crew sees Luffy and his dark change. Well that wouldn't happen for a little while. But for now, you could enjoy the chapter The Prince and Two Princesses where Luffy reunites with Vivi and Shirahoshi during the Invasion of Mariejois. It's not going to be the same as when Luffy sees his former nakama but for now you could enjoy it for now.

Someone asked weather there really is a Will of D or if it is just something I added to my story to make the Knights much stronger. The answer is yes. I do believe that in Oda's One Piece, their really is some kind of power the bearers of D have. It might not be called Will of D but I'm sure that the Ds have some kind of power. It would be awkward if the only thing special about the Ds was their middle initial. Most anime powerful families have a certain power exclusive to them. For example the Uchiha clan have the Sharingan. So I'm sure Oda is going to give the Ds some kind of power. I merely took that concept and developed it. We probably won't see Oda show what kind of power the men of D have, and it's likely going to be different from min.

The anti-revolutionary alliance. The anti-revolutionary alliance wouldn't really happen for a while. Right now the Straw Hats have to really gain allies in order for the alliance to really happen. So they would have to convince various factions that the revolutionary army can be defeated. And the best way to do that is to take down the Knights and other elite revolutionaries. If a faction witnesses the Straw Hats actually defeat a powerful revolutionary, then they'll be more inspired to rebel against the revolutionary army.

About Aokiji. Someone asked about Aokiji. Well he left the marines prior to the invasion so he wasn't present at Mariejois. He is one of the strongest surviving marines. Also there are a lot of things about the Ohara Incident is going to be revealed and Aokiji is going to be a major reason behind it. He'll definitely appear at some point in the fic.

Someone also mentioned that my OC are too powerful. This fic was meant to illustrate my version of the big war that Whitebeard was talking about along with my version of the final antagonist of One Piece. Since Dragon is the final villain of this fic, his subordinates are supposed to be really powerful. They are the final villains so they have to be beyond any other villain we have seen.

Someone is also curious about what Luffy is doing right now. Well he isn't doing anything that is important to the storyline. He is performing missions for his father, but they are not really worth mentioning. He is not really involved in any main storylines for now. He is also training with his father and Ren to become stronger. If I was to mention him in the story right now, it would just be a filler and I don't think anyone wants to see a filler.

Zoro and Sanji having conqueror's haki. Well unfortunately neither of them are going to have that haki. That haki is really meant for leaders. Luffy is leader of the Straw Hats, Shanks is leader of the Red Hair Pirates, Hancock is leader of the Kuja Pirates etc. Zoro and Sanji aren't really leaders, maybe Zoro but not Sanji. Rayliegh has it because as the first mate he is also a leader. Ds are natural born leaders which is why all the Knights have the conqueror's haki. Secondly the conqueror's haki wouldn't help them against any of the elite revolutionaries much less the Knights. It's not like Zoro and Sanji can knock the powerful revolutionaries out with it so it's pointless to really give it to them. And the rest of the revolutionaries that they can knock it, the crew is strong enough to easily beat them up. They don't need the conqueror's haki.

The rest of the crew having haki. Haki is something that requires time and training to master. The Straw Hats can't just master haki in a few days no matter what so the Straw Hats wouldn't be able to learn how to use it regardless of who teaches them. The just can't afford to take time off to learn it and I don't think that anyone wants to see another timeskip. Also I deliberately made sure that none of the elite revolutionaries are logias except for Sheeva. I did that so that they wouldn't really need haki to hit them. I would have preferred for Sheeva to be a paramecia but there wasn't any way for the water water fruit to be anything other than a logia.

None of the commanders or Special Weapons can use haoshoku haki for the same reasons as the Straw Hats. They aren't really leaders and even if they could use, it wouldn't work on the Straw Hats since despite some of them not being very strong, they are all strong willed.

After some consideration, I decided to make Hawkins a revolutionary commander. He doesn't act like a typical pirate and he's a fairly cool individual. He is fairly mysterious so his background can be subject to change. He fits the criteria for a revolutionary. So it's official, Basil Hawkins is now a revolutionary commander. I made a few minute changes to the chapter Another Commander which reflect these changes. Nothing much so you don't have to read it because it's unlikely you'll even recognize the changes since they are so small. Of course commanders like Doflamingo, Hawkins and Drake, along with ex commanders like Law, Kuma and Ivankov, don't really fit my uniqueness policy for revolutionary elites but I'll excuse that since Oda created these particular guys, not me.

Doflamingo's devil fruit. Doflamingo possess the body body fruit. This allows him to control a person's body. He can control their movements as if they're a puppet. Furthermore he can control a person's limbs and tell them to "come off" which is how his slicing powers work. He can control one person per finger so the maximum number of people he can control is 10, one per finger. In Oda's One piece he apparently has wires but this fic does diverge after One Piece chapter 653 not to mention that Doflamingo's powers were revealed way too late for me to make changes.

Drake's devil fruit. He possesses a dinosaur devil fruit. An Allosaurus Allosaurus fruit or Tyrannosaurus Tyrannosaurus fruit. I'm not too sure exactly what to give him so you decide what dinosaur devil fruit he's eaten. There isn't much to explain about his devil fruit. He gets a huge boost in strength, speed etc and has powerful jaws that can tear an enemy apart. He like most other zoans can transform into a smaller more agile hybrid form.

Luffy is not evil. He is on the same side as the final villain in One Piece Final Holy War but Luffy himself is not evil. He's ruthless, fearsome and destructive. He'll kill anyone who opposes the army and follow his father's orders without question but Luffy himself isn't evil. He's just being manipulated to serve an evil purpose.

People are asking about LuffyxNami moments. First this is a harem fic so Nami isn't the only girl Luffy will have. However because there is a war going on and Luffy is not only Nami's enemy right now, but he's one the side as the revolutionary army. So there wouldn't be any LuffyxNami moments in the near future. Maybe much later in the story, perhaps after Luffy turns against his father but not right now. The most will be from Nami's POV of how she is sorry for what she did and how she misses him so much and wish she told him how she felt etc etc.

As usual I love to see reviews.


	42. Leaving Kaien Kingdom

**Leaving Kaien Kingdom**

The next chapter is out everyone. Enjoy it and review it.

The Straw Hats looked at the defeated forms of Drake and Doflamingo. It was a very tough fight, the hardest they had ever since their reunion. The battle of Fishman Island was pretty much one sided for them, the same for all the battles they had so far in the New World mostly against pirates looking to becoming famous and marines trying to capture them. Indeed the battle of Kaien Kingdom was the hardest they had since their reunion and rightly so, it was against two Shichbukai level enemies, one being an actual Shichbukai, the other a Supernova. Despite that, the Straw Hats still emerged victorious and Kaien Kingdom was now free from Blackbeard and as recently revealed, the revolutionary army.

"I can't believe it, it's finally over," said Ussop.

"Yeah those two were really strong," said Chopper.

"What'd you expect from a Shichbukai and a Supernova who were both revolutionary commanders," said Zoro.

"Still we shouldn't celebrate so soon. We may have just defeated two commanders but this place is still flooding with revolutionaries," said Sanji.

The rest of the Straw Hats nodded but then they heard a voice calling them.

"Everyone," called out Pellinopee.

"Oh hey there Pellinopee," said Franky with a grin.

"Pellinopee-chwan," said Sanji now in love mode as he twirled his way towards Pellinopee.

Right behind Pellinopee was Maxie and Flint who both had smiles on their faces.

"I see that you all actually did it. I have to admit that the Straw Hats certainly live up to their reputation," said Maxie looking at the bodies of the two revolutionary commanders.

Flint also looked at them.

"I can't believe it. You guys actually defeated Doflamingo," said an amazed Flint.

Flashback

The slaves were all working on constructing the revolutionary base on Kaien kingdom. All of them were in chains and were all starved and exhausted. They were being overworked a lot by the revolutionaries. Looking at them were several revolutionaries all armed and ready to take action should there be any commotion. While they were working, a figure suddenly came towards the revolutionary. The pirate slaves looking at him all had shocked looks along with expressions of fear and trepidation.

"Th – th –that's the Shichbukai Donquixito Doflamingo," stuttered a slave.

"A Shichbukai, here of all places," said another slave.

"Could it be that he's allied with Blackbeard? Damnit if that's true then it's all over for us," said another slave with despair in his voice.

Doflamingo came close to the slaves and examined all of them while sprouting his trademark psychotic grin. As he walked towards them, the slaves made sure to keep their heads down and not look at the Shichbukai in the eye. Doflamingo had a fearsome reputation of being absolutely merciless and unpredictable so anything they did, even look at him might make him kill them. Doflamingo continued to walk by while the slaves continued to keep their heads down as to avoid provoking the Shichbukai, that is all except for a few. These few were actually new slaves and rookies. They were not used to being pushed around by others and due to being rookies, had yet to encounter a powerful pirate like a Shichbukai before.

Doflamingo eventually left the slaves and walked towards another revolutionary who seemed in charge.

"So how is it going so far?" asked Doflamingo.

"So far everything is under the control. We have had some slight uprisings but they have been put down quickly and effectively," replied the revolutionary.

"Good. Did you make sure to be as brutal as possible? To make sure that the mere thought of rebellion doesn't come to their minds," asked Doflamingo.

"We have, they will never think about rebelling against us," replied the revolutionary.

"Good, now just make sure that the trash continuing working," replied Doflamingo.

At that point one of the new slaves just couldn't take it anymore. He had been overworked, starved and treated like dirt ever since he was captured by those men in cloaks and he was getting sick of it. It didn't matter that the blonde haired man was a Shichbukai, it didn't matter that all these men were allies of Blackbeard, he just wanted to fight back.

"Okay, that's it! I've had enough of this!" shouted the new slave.

Everyone turned their eyes towards the slave. Soon that particular slave had the attention of the other slaves, the revolutionaries, the revolutionary in charge and Doflamingo himself.

"You all think that because your friends with Blackbeard that I'm afraid of you?" shouted the slave.

"Well even if you are, Blackbeard isn't here now is he," said the slave.

The pirate slaves were now whispering amongst themselves, Flint too was one of them.

"And you, coming here all cocky, like your some kind of big shot just because you're a Shichbukai," said the slave this time to Doflamingo.

Doflamingo continued to look at the slaves with interest particularly the one who started it all.

"Why the hell should we be afraid of you? Blackbeard isn't here and we completely outnumber you! We can take you all on!" shouted the slave.

"Yeah, you're just a couple of guys in cloaks! You're nothing without Blackbeard here!" shouted another slave.

"We're pirates. We do what we want when we want and we wouldn't take orders from anyone, not even from allies of Blackbeard," shouted another slave.

"You can't take on all of us!" shouted another slave.

The slaves were now shouting out in all out rebellion against the revolutionaries. Flint was one of them.

"Why you, how dare you …" said the revolutionary in charge before a hand stopped him.

"Doflamingo-sama," said the revolutionary seeing Doflamingo stop him.

Doflamingo then walked towards the rebelling pirate slaves.

"Hahahaha well it looks like we have a little rebellion on our hands," said Doflamingo.

"That's right we wouldn't stand for this anymore!" shouted out a slave.

"You guys have been doing nothing but bullying us and pushing us around for too long and we've had enough!" shouted out another slave.

"Pushing and bullying you guys. Then what about what you guys do? What about all the lives you all have taken and the lives you've ruined?" asked Doflamingo.

"Who cares about them? We're pirates and we do what we want when we want. And if people don't listen then we'll make them," replied a slave.

"You don't say. You talk as if you have the right to steal, plunder and murder but when the same thing is done to you, you can't take it. At least when we take slaves we actually do it to people who actually deserve it," said Doflamingo.

"Enough of this, let's get him!" shouted out the slave who originally riled up everyone.

The slaves then charged towards Doflamingo ready to kill him. Unfortunately due to the fact that they were all in chains, it made running very difficult. The weight of the chains along with the fact that many of them were chained together resulted in them running slowly and many even falling down. Starvation and exhaustion were also slowing them down even further. The rebellion was little more than a disorganized riot but the slaves were in too much rage to care about that.

The slaves were very close to Doflamingo who was actually smiling in delight at the rioting slaves.

"We'll beat that annoying smirk off your face!" shouted a slave.

Doflamingo however didn't lose his smirk. Just as the slaves were a few feet away from him they were all suddenly cut down by an invisible force. All of them suddenly lost limbs and parts of their bodies and all of them were cut down into pieces. The ground was suddenly filled with bodies and body parts were lying all over the place and blood was everywhere. It was an extremely gruesome sight.

"N – n – no way, he just killed all of them in an instant" stuttered a surviving slave.

"Bu – bu – but there was so many of them. How could he kill them all just like that?" stuttered another slave.

Doflamingo began walking menacingly towards the slave who started the riot in the first place. The slave in question looked like he was about to die in fright.

"St – st – stay away from me you monster!" shouted the slave in fright.

The slave tried to run away but he was suddenly frozen up and couldn't move.

"What the hell, I can't move," said the paralyzed slave.

Then the slave began walking towards Doflamingo though the slave was now screaming in terror.

"Why am walking towards him? What did that psycho do to me?" questioned the slave out loud.

Then he was soon much closer, he became frantic and hysteric.

"Nooooooooooooo, someone help me!" pleaded the slave desperately.

Unfortunately the remaining slaves, the ones who didn't take part in the riot or who did take part but weren't killed did nothing. Doflamingo's great power and the brutality at which he killed the rioters left all of them in fear. None of them dared do anything right now.

When he was close, his leg was suddenly sliced off. The slave screamed out in pain as blood began flowing out of the amputated limb. Soon the same thing happened to his other leg causing the slave to scream out even louder. Soon his left and right arms came out resulting in him having absolutely no limbs. He had no arms, no legs, he couldn't do anything right now. He was completely useless and in great pain. But Doflamingo was not done yet. Using his powers, he forced the slave to begin beating his own head on the ground, until there his head was nothing but a pile of battered flesh and bone.

All the while the slaves looked on horrified at the sheer cruelty and brutality of the scene. With the other rioters, Doflamingo merely killed them, with him however, he ruthlessly tortured him to death, not for information, but to set an example to all the other slaves. And that example is what would happen if they were to ever attempt any form of rebellion. This is a lesson all the slaves learnt on that day.

Doflamingo then turned his attention to the revolutionary in charge.

"I asked if you made sure to be as brutal as possible. If you made sure that the mere thought of rebellion doesn't come to their minds. And you replied that you have and that they would never think about rebelling against us did you not? Yet it looked like they just attempted a rebellion," said Doflamingo directly in the face of the commander.

"D – D – Do – Dofl –Doflamingo-sama," stuttered out the now scared revolutionary.

"You just lied to a revolutionary commander. You just lied to one of those most trusted by Dragon-sama," said Doflamingo referring to the knowledge of the revolutionary army's deepest darkest secrets including the ones about the Knights of D and Special Weapons.

"Wait Doflamingo-sama, it's not …" the revolutionary tried to say before being cut down by Doflamingo.

All the revolutionaries looked horrified that the one who was in charge was just killed. But more importantly they were scared. Doflamingo just showed that he wouldn't accept failure and that failure had a high price, death.

The revolutionaries weren't the only ones scared. The slaves thought that they couldn't get any more scared, yet they did. Doflamingo was not only extremely strong, very sadistic and cruel but he was willing to kill the men on his side. If he was willing to do that, then there was no telling what he could do to them, no telling what else he was capable of.

Flint himself looked scared out of his mind. But he also lost hope on that day. The day he saw not only the incredible power of Doflamingo, but his ruthlessness as well.

End Flashback.

That was a day that Flint remembered well, along with the day that he was captured by the army and made a slave. That was the day he understood that there was no hope of escaping. When Flint was captured, before Doflamingo's introduction, Flint's mind was always on escape. He had no intention of staying here and being a slave, he was intent on escaping to the seas once again. But when he saw Doflamingo's might and ruthlessness, something inside of him just died. He gave up hope and resigned himself to his fate as a slave under what he originally thought were the Blackbeard Pirates, though now he knows it was the revolutionary army. But when the Straw Hats showed up, seeing their determination and will to fight lit the fire in him that died when he saw Doflamingo and he once again had hope of escaping. And that hope was answered as Doflamingo now laid before them, defeated and him and the others free.

"It's so hard to believe that he's actually been defeated," said an amazed Flint.

"What is it that is so hard to believe Flint-san? We are the Straw Hats after all Yohohohohoho. There is nothing that we can't do," said Brook.

"Well it's just that Doflamingo was just so strong I thought that it wasn't possible for him to be defeated," replied Flint.

"Well we've been fighting strong guys one after the other for as long as we could remember so this isn't really anything knew for the great Ussop-sama," bragged Ussop.

"Still defeating one of the most feared Shichbukai, you are all absolutely incredible. And you did it while also having to fight an incredibly powerful Supernova," commented Flint.

"They were just in the way of freeing this kingdom. It's nothing special," said Zoro modestly.

"Oh by the way, speaking of freeing this kingdom, Pellinopee," said Nami with a fake smile.

"Yes," replied Pellinopee nervously.

"You did say that there would be a huge reward so I expect to be paid in full, got it," said Nami getting into Pellinopee's face with a scary look.

Pellinopee nervously nodded her head mostly in fear of Nami but also because she legitimately intended to give them a reward.

"You're the nicest person in the world," said Zoro sarcastically.

Nami turned to Zoro with her eyes in bellis.

"Did you say something Zoro?" said Nami with belli eyes.

"Nothing," replied Zoro.

"Okay," said Nami turning away.

"Witch hasn't changed one bit," remarked Zoro offhandedly.

"What did you just call Nami-swan marimo. Maybe I should use your swords to shave that grass growing on your head," said Sanji ready to fight Zoro as usual.

"Oh you can go ahead and try. But I'll be share to give you a nice haircut girly-man," replied Zoro.

"That's it bring it baka-swordsman," bellowed Sanji.

A typical Zoro-Sanji fight broke out with boot meeting blade. Despite their injuries, pretty much nothing could stop them from getting at each other's throats.

While the typical Straw Hat chaos was happening now, there was something that Maxie wanted to know. So clearing his throat, he finally asked the question that pretty much everyone had in mind.

"Straw Hats, while I am very thankful to you all for freeing our kingdom, I would still like to know, what are you all going to do now? As of right now, you have not only Blackbeard of the Yonkou after you but also the revolutionary army as well," asked Maxie.

The crew all stopped what they were doing to look at Maxie realizing that he was right. Of course they knew that from the start ever since most of their first conversation with Doflamingo. But still, now that Kaien Kingdom was freed, they could now properly discuss what to do because they had not only the Blackbeard Pirates after them but also the revolutionary army who they recently found out, had some overwhelmingly powerful fighters in their ranks.

The Straw Hats continued to remain silent contemplating the answer for what they said just might determine the future for them.

"Everyone," asked Pellinopee worriedly.

Right now Pellinopee was finally relieved of the burden of knowing that her kingdom was under Blackbeard's and Dragon's tyrannical rule but now another burden was placed on her. And it was the burden of knowing that the cost of her new friends saving her kingdom was that they now had the sole surviving Yonkou and the revolutionary army after them.

"We'll fight," replied Zoro finally.

"What!" shouted out each of the Straw Hats except for Sanji and Robin.

"Don't go deciding things like that on your own baka marimo!" shouted Ussop out.

"That's right baka marimo!" shouted Chopper agreeing with Ussop.

Sanji actually agreed with Zoro and had a neutral look on his face while Robin also agreed though she had her trademark smile.

"What are you guys getting so worked up over? We beat up two revolutionary commanders and liberated one of Blackbeard's islands. So both are going to come after us at some point. So it's not like we have any other choice but to fight them," replied Zoro.

The Straw Hats knew that it was pointless to argue with Zoro since he was right. Zoro could be a real idiot at times but when he spoke the right thing, it usually carried a lot of weight and were words of wisdom.

"Jeez why do men like him have to always act like this?" questioned Nami with a sigh.

"That's just how men are. There's no helping it. And besides he's right. We did pick a fight with both Blackbeard and Dragon when we decided to free this island so there's no turning back now," said Robin.

"And beside Nami," said Robin with her smile no longer present.

Nami made sure to pay attention to Robin now since she wasn't smiling. If Robin was speaking without smiling, then she was going to say something important.

"We'll have to go through both forces in order to get Luffy back. And getting Luffy back is more important now than ever before now that we know what the revolutionary army truly is," said Robin with finality.

A muted silence followed Robin's statement. With all the commotion over the battle of Kaien Kingdom, finding out about the terrifying alliance between Blackbeard and Dragon, hearing the truth about Kuma and the powerful warriors of the revolutionary army, their thoughts about Luffy dwindled due to the seriousness of the battle. But now that it was over, they now remembered their original reason for helping Pellinopee in the first place. And that was they could use the fact that this was Blackbeard's island to somehow get to Luffy since they knew that Luffy harbored deep resentment for Blackbeard.

Everytime Luffy was mentioned, Nami couldn't help her thoughts drift towards her ex captain. Now that he was gone, she began thinking about all the moments she had with him, him saving her from Arlong, him giving her strength against the monsters of the Grand Line and just recently the moment she snapped at Luffy and how life changing that moment was. That moment caused a chain reaction that brought the world to a New Age, the age of the Revolutionary Army. She missed him dearly and loved him deeply though she wouldn't admit it even to herself.

Similar thoughts went through Robin's head who herself never knew real happiness until she met Luffy. She remembered him both as an adorable child who would play and act like a little goofball as well as a fearsome warrior who would take on the world for her as he did at Ennies Lobby. Now Luffy's courage, will and determination was being used by a dark individual who seeks only power. The mere thought of using such a wonderful individual for such terrible purposes fill her with hate. Hate for the man that she once trusted. The fact that it was her beloved hero, savior and the one she loves despite the age difference only increased that hate. But it also increased her resolve to get her back.

The other Straw Hats had similar thoughts in their heads. They remembered him goofing off, stealing food and being and idiot. They also remembered the times he helped each of them as well and fought hard for each of them. That individual was now turned into a force that fought on the side of evil. They could not let such a thing happen. They had to get him back at all costs.

Maxie, Flint and Pellinopee looked as each of the Straw Hats looked like they were in their own world. The moment Robin mentioned Luffy's name, they were always like this. They always seemed to become different people, no longer the merry band of pirates but one that lost its most important member. Pellinopee still found it hard to believe that one of the revolutionary army's top fighters was actually their ex captain. It was also hard for her to accept that a high ranking member of the same organization that took over her homeland was actually the most beloved member of the crew that risked their lives to help her. It was unfathomable. She also couldn't help but hate Monkey D Luffy for putting her friends through such pain and anguish. At the same time she could help but want to meet him, meet the charismatic individual who made the crew what it was, who led through so many legendary battles, who laid down the foundations and ideals that the crew followed loyally despite the founder himself having betrayed those ideals. She wanted to know just what kind of individual was Monkey D Luffy to form a crew that was not only so incredibly strong, but also who were so friendly as to help out a complete stranger such as herself at the risk of their own lives and who were so loyal to him, that they would follow him to the ends of the earth even if he himself betrayed them, they would still follow him faithfully.

Hoping to change the atmosphere, she asked.

"Um everyone, I would like to hold a banquet for the heroes who freed our island," said Pellinopee.

Sanji hearing Pellinopee's offer instantly accepted.

"Of course Pellinopee-chan, I would be happy to have a banquet with you in honor of your splendid beauty. But alas no banquet shall ever be enough to match your beauty," said Sanji in love mode.

"Um okay," said Pellinopee nervously and with a sweatdrop.

"Yahhh party!" cheered Ussop and Chopper together.

"Owww, super," cheered Franky.

"No," said Zoro.

All the Straw Hats stopped their cheering to turn to Zoro.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to decline your offer Pellinopee," said Zoro.

"Zoro what the hell. You love party's since there's always sake," said Ussop.

"I do but there is something important that we have to do first," said Zoro seriously.

Flashback

"That's right. So he knows all about Posiedon and its powers. And he wishes to gain that power. So he's sent someone to Fishman Island to bring her to him. And that person is one of the Knights of D," said Doflamingo.

All the Straw Hats had aghast features at hearing that.

"Dragon already sent someone to capture Shirahoshi," said a shocked Nami.

"And that person is one of those Knights of D," said an equally shocked Brook.

"This isn't good. I don't think anyone in Fishman Island can handle one of those Knights," said Chopper.

"So while we were trying to free this kingdom, Dragon already sent one of those Knight guys after her," said Franky.

Zoro, Sanji and Robin also had worried looks. They knew from Doflamingo's explanation of the Knights that they are extraordinarily powerful and have some kind of legendary power. If what Doflamingo said was true then not even Jinbe who was an ex Shichbukai would be able to handle him.

"Hahaha from the expressions on your faces I could tell that you know what all this means," said Doflamingo.

"It means that soon the power of the ancient weapon Poseidon would belong to the revolutionary army," finished Doflamingo ominously.

Flashback End

The Straw Hats were silent as Zoro reminded them about Doflamingo's words and realized that he was right. Right now, one of those Knights of D was on his way to Fishman Island to kidnap Shirahoshi where Dragon would no doubt use her powers as he saw fit. Shirahoshi was in serious danger and they had to go to Fishman Island to save her before the revolutionary army could get her. Even worse, it's likely that many of the friends that they made on Fishman Island would get massacred in the process of trying to protect Shirahoshi. They had to go.

"I'm sorry Pellinopee-chan but the marimo here is right. There is somewhere that we have to be right now," said Sanji apologetically but not regretting the decision.

"An important friend of ours is in great danger right now and we have to go and help her. I'm sorry Pellinopee but we have to go and help her," said Nami.

All the Straw Hats had looks on their faces showing that they too were together in the decision that they had to go to Fishman Island to protect Shirahoshi.

"I see. Well then I understand," said Pellinopee with a sad smile.

Then a more determined look appeared.

"Go everyone and help your friend. I wish you all the best of luck then. Though I really wish I could do more to help you for freeing my kingdom" said Pellinopee approving of the decision.

"If you want to help Pellinopee-chan then you could get as much food as you can for us. We have to go help our friend as quickly as possible so we wouldn't have time to stop and resupply," said Sanji.

"Yeah and as much medical supplies as you can get as well. We wouldn't have time to stay and heal our injuries so I'll have to treat everyone while we're out at sea," said Chopper.

"And as much Cola as you can get," said Franky.

Pellinopee looked confused at the last part so Franky decided to explain.

"To use as fuel for myself and Sunny Go," explained Franky.

"Okay," replied Pellinopee who then turned to Maxie's direction.

"Maxie," called out Pellinopee.

"Yes your highness," replied Maxie.

"Get as much food, medical supplies and Cola as we can afford and have it sent towards the Straw Hat's ship," ordered Pellinopee.

"It will be done my princess," replied Maxie.

Maxie then took off to get the required supplies that the Straw Hats asked for.

Later that day, the Straw Hats along with Pellinopee, Maxie, King Leroy and Flint were present at the docks of Kaien Kingdom. All the revolutionaries were forced off the island and the pirates were released. Several workers of Kaien Kingdom palace were carrying crates full of food, medical supplies and Cola that they were going to need for their non stop journey to Fishman Island.

"I'd like to thank you again for freeing us Straw Hats," thanked Flint.

"Like we said already, we were really interested in freeing the island. You were just freed as a bonus," said Zoro.

"But still," said Flint.

"So what are you going to do now Flint?" asked Ussop.

"Not too sure. I've been a slave for such a while that I never really had any plans for my future," replied Flint.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something," said Ussop.

Flint smiled in return.

Pellinopee looked at each of the Straw Hats.

"Everyone I want to thank you again for freeing my kingdom. I just can't thank you enough for that," said Pellinopee.

"You don't have to Pellinopee-chan. We're all friends right," said Sanji honestly surprisingly not in love mode and not saying that Pellinopee-chan was the love of his life.

Pellinopee hearing that began to tear up.

"I just wish that you all could stay longer. But I understand that you have to leave now," said Pellinopee in tears.

"I'm sure that we'll see each other again," said Robin.

"I wish you all luck at helping your friend and the rest of your journey, and …" said Pellinopee who wasn't sure how she wanted to say the last part.

"I hope that all of you could get your ex captain back. I could tell that he's an important person to you all," said Pellinopee.

All the Straw Hats looked at Pellinopee with a smile.

"Thank you Pellinopee. That really means a lot to us," said Nami.

"You know I would like to meet Monkey D Luffy some day. I really want to meet the person that was able to form such a great crew," said Pellinopee.

"Then how about this Pellinopee. When we get Luffy back, we'll meet up again so that you can meet him in person," said Nami.

"Deal," said Pellinopee.

While Pellinopee was talking to the Straw Hats, Franky appeared.

"Oye everyone, they've finished loading all the supplies. We're ready to go," shouted Franky.

The Straw Hats heard Franky and then began to leave.

"Well this is it Pellinopee-san," said Brook.

The Thousand Sunny began to sail away.

"Pellinopee-chan don't forget about me your sweat prince!" shouted out Sanji with comical tears in his eyes about having to separate from a beautiful princess.

"Bye Pellinopee," shouted Chopper.

"See ya later Pellinopee," shouted Ussop.

Nami and Brook were also waving while Robin and Zoro were silent but both had smiles on their faces. Franky at the helm of the ship was also smiling.

"Bye everyone," said Pellinopee.

Eventually the Thousand Sunny was far away and Pellinopee continued to look at the direction that they sailed off in. Flint and king Leroy left while Maxie looked at Pellinopee who was still staring out at sea.

"Pellinopee-sama, there's no need to worry. They're all very strong so they'll be fine," said Maxie.

Pellinopee then turned to Maxie with a smile.

"I know that," said Pellinopee.

"Anyway Maxie we now have to work hard to repair the damage done to this island by Blackbeard and the revolutionary army," said Pellinopee.

"That's right Pellinopee-sama," said Maxie with a smile.

Pellinopee and Maxie walked together with the burden of their kingdom under tyrannical rule finally over.

Back with the Straw Hats, Chopper was currently treating the injuries that the Straw Hats got during the battle with Drake and Doflamingo. Back at Kaien Kingdom, he was only able to give urgent first aid due to the urgency of their leaving. Now he was able to give much better medical care to his nakama.

"All right listen up everyone," called out Zoro.

All the Straw Hats turned to Zoro's direction.

"We may have beaten those two commanders but it's still not over yet. Right now both Blackbeard and Dragon are going to be after us," said Zoro.

"And we are going to have a big battle on Fishman Island against one of those Knights of D," said Zoro.

All the Straw Hats had serious faces. It was far from over. Right now the revolutionary army threatened the lives of one of their friends on Fishman Island. And they would not let anything happen to her. She was their friend and they promised that they would take her to see a real forest on land. Luffy himself was the one who made the promise first. They were going to save Shirahosh, get their captain back and then fulfill their promise to Shirahoshi.

"There is no way in hell I would let Dragon or one of those Knights take Shirahoshi-chan," said Sanji.

"I – I – I guess we have another big battle where Ussop-sama would show his skill," said Ussop.

"I'll make sure that we're all healed before we get there," said Chopper

"I'll make sure we get there as fast as we can so that we can save Shirahoshi," said Nami.

"The beautiful mermaid princes shall have my aid," said Brook.

Zoro and Robin both had expressions showing that they also agreed to help.

"I guess this means that we're going to Coup De Burst our way to Fishman Island to get there as fast as possible. We have plenty of Cola on board," said Franky.

"Do it Franky, Coup De Burst to Fishman Island," said Nami.

"Right," replied Franky.

"All right get ready," said Franky.

"Coup De Burst!" shouted Franky.

The Thousand Sunny began Coup De Bursting its way to Fishman Island to get there as fast as possible, before that Knight took their friend.

Well that's that. The chapter's over. But it's not over for the Straw Hats. Right now they have a much more fearsome enemy coming up.

This chapter is more of a transitional chapter. A good fic needs to have appropriate transition. If I just jump into Fishman Island, it wouldn't be as good. So this chapter was added to properly transition into the next part of the story. Those of you reading the fic now might not enjoy it but later down the road, you and newer readers will appreciate these kinds of transitions better. Anyway people who like typical Straw Hats chaos should be happy with this chapter.

Meaning behind Doflamingo's words after the Human Auctioning House incident. According to Doflamingo, after Luffy attacked the Tenryuubito, he left the human auctioning house in Disco's hands and claimed that they were in the age of Smiles. The meaning behind those words have already been explained in Oda's One Piece but because this fic diverges after chapter 653, it would have different meaning. In Oda's One Piece, when Doflamingo said the age of smiles, he was actually referring to the artificial Zoan devil fruit that Caesar Clown was making. In this fic, Doflamingo meant that the world would be in a new state of happiness. With the fall of the world government, there is no more slavery of innocent people (pirates aren't innocent), no more mass murdering Buster Calls etc. Also because of the revolutionary's ruthless way of handling pirates, pirates would quickly be removed from the seas. The age of piracy and the age of the world government would both be over. The suffering inflicted by both pirates and the world government would be over and everyone would be happy, in other words everyone would be smiling. Hence they are in the age of smiles.

During Flint's flashback I want to remind you all that the slaves are unaware that the ones who enslaved them are revolutionaries. Kaien Kingdom is under Blackbeard's control so they all assumed that the men in cloaks were either Blackbeard's men or perhaps allied to him in some way. Even if they were allied to him, the slaves would never suspect them to be revolutionaries. The revolutionary army and Blackbeard teaming up is unbelievable so they would never assume that is the case.

Likewise the slaves assumed that Doflamingo was a Shichbukai who chose to ally with the Yonko. It's not that hard to think about, a Shichbukai siding with a Yonko. Jinbe before the war was on Whitebeard's side so they assumed that Doflamingo was the same being on Blackbeard's. Also Doflamingo was still wearing his pink feathered coat so they thought that he was still a Shichbukai siding with Blackbeard. It's only after Doflamingo told the Straw Hats that he was a commander and he wore black revolutionary clothes with the blue cloak did everyone know that he is a commander.

The reason Flint and all the slaves are afraid of Doflamingo is revealed. That one incident that Doflamingo showcased his immense power. Originally, the reason that the slaves were afraid to rebel is Blackbeard. Blackbeard is a Yonko and if they fought back, Blackbeard would likely kill them. That is why all of them were afraid to fight back. Of course Blackbeard wasn't on Kaien Kingdom at the time so a few slaves got bold enough to rebel. Of course Doflamingo put down the rebellion easily and now the reason everyone is afraid of rebelling is Doflamingo himself.

I want to emphasis that the revolutionary army is only taking pirates as slaves, they do not go after civilians. Pirates are generally bad guys, plundering, looting etc. So the revolutionaries by capturing them are actually doing a service. Putting them on slave camps makes them be more useful to the army instead of just doing nothing. In essence to the world, the revolutionary army are the good guys. Furthermore places that are under Blackbeard's control are not aware that the ones that own the slave camps are revolutionaries. They all think that the revolutionaries are Blackbeard's men or allies so everyone thinks that Blackbeard is the slaver. No one really knows that the revolutionary army is the actual slave masters. Since the revolutionary army is not only removing pirates from the seas while not harming civilians but no one knows that they take part in slavery, this further makes them appear as good guys and much more efficient than the world government.

Doflamingo's devil fruit. Doflamingo possess the body body fruit. This allows him to control a person's body. He can control their movements as if they're a puppet. Furthermore he can control a person's limbs and tell them to "come off" which is how his slicing powers work. He can control one person per finger so the maximum number of people he can control is 10, one per finger. In Oda's One Piece he apparently has wires but this fic does diverge after One Piece chapter 653 not to mention that Doflamingo's powers were revealed way too late for me to make changes.

Doflamingo is a complete psycho. During the flashback he just massacred all the rioting slaves. But then he proceeded to literally torture the one who instigated the riot. First he sliced off his arm then he did the same with the other arm. Then he sliced of his leg then did the same with his other leg. The slave had no arms, no legs, crippled for life and in intense pain. But if that wasn't enough he forced the slave to beat his own head into the ground until it was nothing put a puddle of flesh and blood. It was horrible. And if that wasn't enough, he killed a revolutionary, one of his own men because of a little rebellion, one that he put down effortlessly. Doflamingo was always portrayed prior to the timeskip as a psycho and during the flashback he was no different.

A commander is not permanently in charge of a base. Another revolutionary (not a commander) is in charge. If a commander isn't doing anything, Dragon might ask them to oversee a revolutionary base. The commander is just temporary overseeing the base, they are not permanently in charge of it. Commanders might have to perform important missions so Dragon can't have them unavailable because of duties they have on a base. Being on a base is more like a standby phase, a default or temporary thing that they do if they don't have any orders.

The Straw Hats originally chose to get involved with Kaien Kingdom to get to Luffy. With all the things that have been happening on Kaien Kingdom, the alliance (at least as far as the Straw Hats are concerned) between Dragon and Blackbeard, Doflamingo revealed as a revolutionary commander, the Knights of D etc everyone forgot that the reason they came here was to get involved with Blackbeard. As the Straw Hats suspected that the revolutionary army was targeting the emperors, they believed that they would come after Blackbeard as well. Since the revolutionary army was coming after Blackbeard chances are if they got involved with him, they would get involved with the army and as a result find Luffy. And given Luffy already has issues with Blackbeard it was likely that the army might send Luffy to personally slay Blackbeard.

Unforunately the Straw Hats can't enjoy their victory. Usually after a big battle, there would be a celebration. However because one of the Knights is one their way to capture Shirahoshi, they don't have time to celebrate. How could they celebrate when one of their friends is in danger? They can't and they need to go there as soon as possible.

Someone asked how the Straw Hats would get to Fishman Island before one of the Knights did. Well the answer was given in this chapter, Coup De Burst. The Straw Hats are going to Coup De Burst non stop until they get to Fishman Island. They have enough food and medical supplies so they wouldn't have to stop at any islands to resupply. Also they have enough Cola to Coup De Burst all the way to Fishman Island non stop.

Someone also mentioned that the Straw Hats at their current level will have no change against one of the Knights. That's not true, the Straw Hats are strong, they have been training hard and have excellent teamwork. Also when the Straw Hats have a motive, their strength increases significantly. For example Luffy lost badly to Lucci when they fought at Water 7 but when Luffy found out about Robin's true motive at Ennies Lobby, he did much better against Lucci. The point is if the Straw Hats have a goal, they become much stronger. However if they were going to face any of the Knights one on one, they will loose badly. Even Zoro will get destroyed if he faces a Knight by himself. The Straw Hats can manage against a single Knight but if a commander or Special Weapon joins the fight, the Straw Hats are doomed.

Another person mentioned weather Garp, Sengoku and the Whitebeard Pirates are going to appear. Yes all of them are going to appear. Garp's role has already been planned out. Sengoku he'll appear but I haven't decided how, the same with the Whitebeard Pirates. Even if they don't have much roles in the story, then they'll definitely appear during the Final Battle at least.

Review as usual my readers.


	43. A Mermaid's Grief

Hey guys, I'm back. After a hiatus I'm finally back and the next chapter is out. There were some things that I had to do and I still have to but I was able to finally get the next chapter out. Enjoy and review

This fic has now reached 200 000 thousand words, a huge milestone. One Piece Final Holy War is now really one of the longest One Piece fics out there and it just might be the longest.

Before reading this chapter it is highly recommended that you read the chapter, "The Prince and Two Princesses." The newer readers of this fic may have noticed that "The Prince and Two Princesses" was actually the same as "Two Princesses Hearts." That was an error on my part but it has been corrected and the correct chapter has been uploaded so please read it before reading this chapter. "The Prince and Two Princesses" will help make a lot of things in this chapter make sense.

**A Mermaid's Grief**

On Fishman Island, a certain beautiful mermaid princess was overlooking her kingdom from Ryuuga Palace. She was Shirahoshi, the daughter of King Neptune also known as the god of the sea. Some distance behind her were her brothers Fukaboshi, Manoboshi and Ryuboshi. The three of them also had glum faces, not unlike the ones before their mother's funeral.

"Shirahoshi," called out Fukaboshi gently.

"Huh, Fukahoshi-neesama," replied Shirahoshi.

"Are you alright?" asked Fukaboshi.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Shirahoshi with a forced smile.

Fukaboshi along with her brothers looked at her sadly knowing the cause of her depression.

"Listen Shirahoshi about …" started Fukaboshi before being interrupted by Shirahoshi.

"No neesama," Shiraaoshi suddenly interrupted.

Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manoboshi were startled by her sudden interruption.

"Fukaboshi-neesama, Ryubosh-neesama, Manoboshi-neesama please stop, I know what you're trying to do but please don't," said Shirahoshi.

"This is something that I have to conquer myself. I want to be brave like mother. Mother faced a lot of hardships because she wanted to get closer to humans but she never gave up. She continued on when everyone was against her and even risked her life for something that she believed him. I want to be like that, strong and brave like mother. And I can't do that if I keep running to you all the time," said Shiraoshi determinedly.

"Shirahoshi," said Fukaboshi in a surprised tone in awe at his sister's strength despite her depression.

"Besides I made a promise to Luf … him that I would be a stronger person and not be a crybaby anymore," said Shirahoshi who despite saying that she would not be a crybaby anymore couldn't help the tears that were forming in her eyes.

The three Neptunes brothers were silent at the reference to who Shirahoshi was talking about. The one that Shiraboshi was talking about was the source of her depression, none other than the hero of Fisman Island Monkey D Luffy.

Monkey D Luffy, to them he was the embodiment of their mother's dream, for humans and fishmen to coexist. Luffy, a human risked his life to save their kingdom. He did not hold any kind of prejudice to their kind. In fact he was great friends with their kind because of his friendship with Jinbe and Shirahoshi. He was also friends with several civilians such as Camie, Pappug and the fishman Hachi. Luffy fought for them all despite their accusations of him kidnapping mermaids and Madame Shyrley's prophecy. He fought hard for his little sister Shirahoshi. For a human to go to such lengths for their kind, it was unthinkable to them given the long dark history of humans' persecution of fishmen. But he did. Not only did he save the island from Hody and his gang, but he finally gave the people hope that one day they could finally be beneath the real sun. He was the kind of good humans that their mother was always talking about, the humans she had faith in.

Luffy also was a huge inspiration on Shirahoshi. Shirahoshi was originally very shy, timid and fragile, though given her circumstances involving her mother's death and Vander Decken's relentless assault of love, it was understandable. However Luffy showed her a world beyond the tower, the world that their mother wanted her to see, a world where humans and fishman can get along. Shirahoshi's years before her isolation may have been terrible with regards to humans but her time after her isolation started with humans fighting to save her people, the same humans who oppressed her people for years. Luffy also gave her strength and courage. She went as far as to make a promise to him that she would be a stronger person. That promise was made solely because of Luffy's strength and influence on her. After Luffy and his friends left Fishman Island, Shirahoshi dedicated every second of her time to being a better person, for him.

However at Reverie, Luffy betrayed her trust. Luffy was probably the most important person to her besides her mother and family. She wanted to be stronger for him. She even went as far as deciding to go to this year's Reverie. That was the biggest step in fulfilling her promise to Luffy. She would no longer be in the safety of Fishman Island. She would be in the world above ground, a world where there would be many dangerous humans unlike the Straw Hats. Furthermore at Reverie she would have to confront perhaps the worst humans out there, the tyrannical Tenryuubito. Despite the risks, she still pushed forward and it was because he gave her the strength and courage to face her fears and pursue her mother's dreams. However at Reverie during the greatest invasion of Mariejois, she reunited with Luffy. And there she saw that Luffy, the person that she admired and loved with all her heart was completely different. He was no longer the boy she knew, the one who saved her and her kingdom, the one she admired for his strength and courage, he was instead a darker individual who wanted nothing but the total destruction of the world government.

She devoted everything for him and yet he changed so much. All of them were deeply saddened by his change but none more so than Shirahoshi. His betrayal was so intimate, so hurtful that Shirahoshi fell into deep depression. Because of that the three Neptunes brothers felt something for Luffy that they didn't think they could ever feel for him, hatred. They hated him because of how he hurt their little sister so badly. They didn't hate him like Hody who killed their mother and nearly destroyed their kingdom but they hated him because of how he betrayed Shirahoshi. They couldn't hate him for his change, because they didn't really understand the circumstances behind it. But how he hurt Shirahoshi, that was unforgivable to them. Shirahoshi had never harmed him in any way, in fact she practically worshipped him and yet he turned on her. For that they hated him.

"Um Fukaboshi-sama, Manoboshi-sama, Ryuboshi-sama," interrupted Shirahoshi shyly at seeing their rather grim faces.

The three Neptune brothers immediately snapped out of their stupor to look at Shirahoshi. They didn't realize that their thoughts on Luffy made their expressions more hateful and that they might have scared Shirahoshi. They immediately calmed their expressions when looking at Shirahoshi lest they make her uncomfortable. Shirahoshi was still grieving over Luffy's change and they're hatred of him could make things worse for her.

"I was going to go to mother's grave. Could you tell father for me please?" asked Shirahoshi kindly.

"Sure Shirahoshi, we would la-ti-do," replied Manoboshi while also trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah Shirahoshi, that's okay. Go see mother's grave. We'll tell father Moonfish Mambo," Ryuboshi also relied doing moonfish mambo to make Shirahoshi feel better.

"Thank you big brothers," replied Shirahoshi gratefully who then left to see her mother Otohime's grave.

As soon as Shirahoshi left, a very large merman wearing a crown came out from behind the corridor. The figure revealed to be King Neptune looked at the direction Shirahoshi left.

"How is she?" asked Neptune.

"Not good father. She has been so depressed ever since she saw Luffy-kun at Reverie during the invasion," said Fukaboshi.

"It's to be expected. Luffy-kun meant more to her than anything. For him to have joined the revolutionary army…" said Neptune who went off.

"I still can't understand why he did it. I mean when we saw him he seemed so happy. Just what could have happened that could have made him change so much in only a month?" said Fukaboshi.

"It could have been his older brother's death. The marines did kill him during the war and he actually admitted that his brother was part of the reason," said Ryuboshi.

"That's certainly true but he also said that it wasn't the only reason. He mentioned that it was also partially because of how the Tenryuubito took our kind as slaves and how the world government let it happen. But I sense there is much more to it than that," said Fukaboshi.

"Not to mention that when he came to Fishman Island, Portgas D Ace was already killed by the world government two years ago during the war and he didn't seem too affected. He looked like he got over his death or at least came to terms with it. Something must have happened after he left Fishman Island," said Manoboshi adding his own two cents.

"If that's the case then what could have happened then? His nakama were all extremely powerful so I don't see how anything extreme could have happened to him to the point of driving him away from his crew and into the revolutionary army," said Neptune.

"I don't know but it must have been really big," replied Fukaboshi.

Neptune nodded in reply.

"Speaking of which how is Shirahoshi taking all this?" asked Neptune.

"She's been crying almost non-stop. She eats very little and rarely speaks to anyone. However…" said Fukaboshi.

"However," replied Neptune.

"She's trying to be strong. Regardless of Luffy-kun's actions she's still trying to keep her promise to him. She also looks to mother for strength and guidance by going to her grave much more frequently," said Fukaboshi.

"Yes I have noticed that ever since that terrible event, Shirahoshi visits mother's grave a lot more la-ti-do," said Ryuboshi.

"Mother was always someone she looked to for strength. Even during her time locked up in the shell tower unable to visit her grave, she prayed a lot for her asking her for strength and guidance. Her determination to continue on even when everyone around her doubted her really inspired her to be just like her. Her memory is one of the few things keeping Shirahoshi from falling completely into depression," said Fukaboshi.

"There is also her as well," said Manoboshi.

"Ah yes, her as well, she too has also helped keep Shirahoshi in one piece," said Fukaboshi.

"Yeah those two have been practically inseparable ever since we came back to Ryuuga Kingdom moonfish mambo," said Manoboshi.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad she's with us. She'll have to leave eventually but for now, Shirahoshi really needs her. I'm glad that she chose to stay with us," said Neptune.

"Anyway we can't really help her as much as she can but we can still do our part. All of you, for now do what you can for her. Right now she needs all the support she can get," said Neptune.

"Yes," replied the three Neptune brothers.

Ryuboshi and Manoboshi then left. Fukaboshi however stayed behind with his father.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about Fukaboshi?" asked Neptune.

"Father it's just that …" replied Fukaboshi before stopping not knowing how to phrase the question.

"Is it right for me to hate Luffy-kun for making Shirahoshi suffer as much as she has?" Fukaboshi finally asked.

Neptune was silent when he heard Fukaboshi's question.

"Shirahoshi admired him so much. Everything she has done after he left was for him. And for him to have changed when he meant so much to her, it's, it's unforgivable," said Fukaboshi.

"I know it's not right for me to hate the one that saved this kingdom and finally made fishman start to trust humans again but I can't just forgive someone who hurt my sister," said Fukaboshi.

Neptune was silent again before answering.

"It's your choice who you want to hate and who not to hate. No one is telling you who to hate and you have every right to hate Luffy-kun. But consider this," said Neptune.

"You did not hate Hody despite the fact that he killed your mother, made Shirahoshi suffer for so many years, nearly took over this kingdom and destroyed Otohime's dream. Despite all those terrible things he has done, you did not hate him," said Neptune listing Hody's terrible crimes and the fact that Fukaboshi chose not to hate him.

"Luffy however hasn't harmed any of our people. And while he may have hurt Shirahoshi, I don't think it was intentional. Besides he actually admitted that part of the reason that he joined the revolutionary army was because of what the world government has done to our people," said Neptune.

"Also remember he may have hurt Shirahoshi, but he still cares about her. He said so himself, you remember that don't you," said Neptune.

Flashback

"I may be different but I still care about Fishman Island Shirahoshi. And on the whole island the person I care about the most is you Shirahoshi. Anyone who wants to hurt you will have to face me. That's why I killed Big Mom," said Luffy finally revealing who killed a member of the Four Emperors.

End Flashback

"He went as far as to kill Big Mom who would have likely destroyed our island because he still cares for our people, and most of all cares about her," said Neptune.

"Fukaboshi, keep in mind that despite his actions, he hasn't nor do I think that he intends to harm her or anyone of Fishman Island. He still cares about everyone, especially her and I don't think he intended to hurt her, that is just how things turned out," said Neptune.

"I am not defending his actions for I too do feel resentment towards him for making my daughter suffer. But I just want you to take all the facts into account before making your decision. Also remember what Hody did was far more terrible yet you forgave him. Luffy-kun despite his change is still helping us. Also I'm sure that if Otohime wanted you to forgive the one who murdered her, then I'm sure she would want you to forgive the one who helped her daughter and made it possible for her dream to become a reality," said Neptune.

"Also one more thing to think about, how will Shirahoshi feel if she knows that her brother hates him" finished Neptune.

Fukaboshi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You're right father. I was only thinking about her but now I can make my decision. Mother didn't want me to hate Hody and she wouldn't want me to hate Luffy-kun as well. So I wouldn't. Luffy-kun hasn't really done anything to really earn my hatred and I can't hate the one who saved our kingdom, helped my sister and made mother's dream a reality. I do hate is actions, but I don't hate him," said Fukaboshi.

"That's good enough. Hating a person's actions is different from hating the person himself. I feel the same way actually," said Neptune.

"Thank you father, now I can really sort out my feelings on the matter," said Fukaboshi with a bow.

"Anytime, I may be your king but first and foremost I am also your father. You can talk to me about anything," replied Neptune.

At Otohime's grave Shirahoshi was in a kneeling like in a praying position.

"Mother, I need you now more than ever, it's about Luffy-sama, he's changed. He's no longer the same Luffy-sama that I knew," said Shirahoshi.

"I met Luffy-sama during this year's Reverie. After Luffy-sama and his friends saved our kingdom, our people were finally able to trust humans again. We finally gathered enough signatures to show at the world summit. I went as well because I wanted to help your dream come true," said Shirahoshi.

"While there I met some really nice humans from a far away kingdom called Alabasta. Their kingdom was also saved by Luffy-sama and his friends. One of them was a human girl named Vivi. Vivi-sama was really close to them. She actually travelled with them and was their nakama. We both become really close that we were like sisters. I have three brothers but I never had a sister. I've always wanted a sister and I'm happy to have met Vivi-sama," said Shirahoshi recalling the first part of the Reverie event.

"Everything was going so well, but, but then, it happened," said Shirahoshi.

"A group of people invaded the Reverie event. These people were really strong, in fact they seemed even stronger than Luffy-sama's pirate friends. I never saw anything like it. It was so chaotic and people were just dieing all around me. It was horrible," said Shirahoshi.

"But then that wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing was that Luffy-sama was one of them," said Shirahoshi whose voice began to break.

"Luffy-sama, he – he – he's changed so much. He's so different. He's no longer the nice human that saved my kingdom, that gave me strength that I didn't even know I had," said Shiraoshi as tears began to come from her eyes.

"All the warmth and happiness that he used to have is gone. All that is left now is rage and hate, just like – Ho – Ho – Hody-sama," stuttered Shirahoshi mentioning the name of her mother's killer in front of her very grave.

"You didn't want us to feel hate or else we might become like Hody-sama. But now Luffy-sama is," said Shirahoshi.

"Mother I don't know what could have happened that would make him act like this. He seemed so happy not too long ago and now it's like, it's like he'll never be happy again. I'll never see his smile again. I just can't imagine what could make him become like this," said Shirahoshi.

"But mother it isn't so bad. He said that part of the reason that he's like this is what the world government did to our people. He wants to change that. He's still helping us. There's still good in him. He even killed Big Mom so our island wouldn't be destroyed. And he said that he cares about me, he said that I'm the person he cares about the most on this island," said Shirahoshi while blushing at the last part.

"Please mother, give me the strength to help Luffy-sama. Whatever is wrong with him, I want to fix it. I want to help him just like he helped me. He helped me when I needed it the most and gave me strength so I want to help him back. I owe him so much and I have to help me. I can't let him be consumed by rage and hate. If he does I don't know what I will do. I need to help him mother, he means so much to me so mother please, please," said Shirahoshi in a pleading voice with tears in her eyes.

While Shirahoshi was pouring her heart and soul to her mother's grave a beautiful figure looked on sadly behind her. The figure at hearing Shirahoshi's speech began to tear up at Shirahoshi's grieving heart. Not being able to take it anymore, she walked up to the grieving mermaid princess and gently placed her arms over her. Shirahoshi in turn placed her head in her chest and began crying, something that became common ever since finding out about Luffy's change.

"Shirahoshi-chan," said the figure sadly.

The two females held each other next to Otohime's grave.

200 000 words, another milestone. This fic is really getting to be of length now. This fic might even be the longest One Piece fic available, as you can see it is 200 thousand words, quite long indeed.

This chapter is more of a Prologue for the Return to Fishman Island Arc of Final Holy War. It focuses on Shirahoshi and her grieving over Luffy's decision.

Before I go into anything I highly recommend that you read "Issues Explained, Not a Chapter." This is more of a behind the scenes look at One Piece Final Holy War. It would help you understand a number of issues about this fic as well as why I did a number of things. It explains why I chose Dragon as the main villain, my motivations for creating the Knights of D etc. It will help you better understand and appreciate this fic.

I highly recommend reading the chapter "The Prince and Two Princesses" before reading this chapter. Those of you who have already read it then fine, those who haven't please do so. Also it turned out that I accidently posted the chapter Two Princesses Hearts twice. This was a slight mistake but it has been fixed. So those of you who haven't read the chapter "The Prince and Two Princesses" which is about Luffy's reunion with Vivi and Shirahoshi, then you can read it now.

You can understand why Shirahoshi is so sad. She practically saw Luffy has a hero, a symbol of strength. He was the one who first made her come out of the tower and to see the world outside. He was also the one who offered to protect her and he was the one who fought really hard to save her and her kingdom even nearly dying from blood loss while trying to destroy the falling Noah. He was also the one who helped give her people faith that her mother's dream of humans and fishmen getting along could actually come true. To her, Luffy was the most precious person besides her mother, father and brothers. She even has feelings of love for him though she is too shy, sheltered and innocent to understand them. So for him to have joined the revolutionary army, it's like he betrayed her. Just think, the person you admired and love turns his back on everything he stood for, on everything that made you admire him and cast aside everything that made you idolize him, that is something that would really hurt you. And for Shirahoshi who was an extremely fragile person to begin with, that is perhaps the most hurtful thing ever and something that she would have great difficulty recovering from.

Regardless of her grief and depression she is still holding on. Despite the fact that the one she made the promise to changed so much, she's still trying to keep it. She said that she wouldn't be a crybaby and be a much stronger person and even though she lost her symbol of hope, she's still trying to keep it. Most people if they made a promise to someone who betrays them later, they wouldn't keep the promise anymore. But Shirahoshi admires Luffy so much that even though he cast aside everything that made her love him, she's still trying hard to keep her promise to him.

A certain someone, "she" is helping Shirahoshi to cope. This someone obviously female is one of her if not her greatest anchor right now. Some hints have been dropped on this certain someone's identity. According to Manoboshi she and Shirahoshi are practically inseparable. Another is that Neptune also mentions that this person would have to leave but for now she's staying. She's staying because she realizes that Shirahoshi desperately needs someone right now and she is that someone. She is helping to ease Shirahoshi's depression. This person would be introduced later. You can all speculate for now.

Fukaboshi's resentment towards Luffy. Fukaboshi doesn't really hate Luffy, but he does hold some resentment towards him. Luffy really hurt his sister and I'm sure if anyone ever hurt your sister, then you would hold some hatred for them as well. He knows how strongly Shirahoshi feels about Luffy and that his defection really affected her badly and he does somewhat hate him, not for joining the revolutionary army but for hurting Shirahoshi. However he also knows that Luffy still cares about Shirahoshi deeply since he said so himself during their meeting at the invasion. And Luffy did not intentional hurt Shirahoshi, that is just how things turn out so Fukaboshi can't really hate Luffy for hurting her when he himself didn't want to. Also Luffy actions where nothing compared to Hody's. Hody killed his mother, nearly destroyed the kingdom and nearly destroyed his mother's dream. Luffy saved the kingdom, helped fishmen develop faith in humans and despite his actions at Mariejois, he still clearly cares about the people of Fishman Island and Shirahoshi specifically. He even went as far as to kill Big Mom because she threatened Fishman Island. If Fukaboshi doesn't hate Hody for all the terrible things he did, then he can't really hate Luffy for the great deeds that he has done and unintentionally hurting Shirahoshi.

Shirahoshi visiting her mother's grave. That is another thing she's doing to cope. Her mother Otohime like Luffy was a major source of strength for her. If you recall the reason she was able to not hate Hody was because of the promise she made with her. She had every right to hate Hody but she chose not to because her mother wouldn't want it. So she stayed in the tower locked up with the knowledge of the real identity of her mother's killer and the only thing giving her strength was the memory of her mother. That speaks volumes about the strength she drew from her mother. And now she needs that strength more than ever. Since Otohime gave her strength in the past, she is now pleading with her deceased mother to give her strength again that she needs to help Luffy.

Shirahoshi's rather simplistic dialogue. Shirahoshi is actually a young girl if not in body then in mind. She was sheltered her whole life so her way of thinking and speaking is rather simple. Robin is an extremely intelligent and mature woman so she can talk using complicated vocabulary. Shirahoshi however is just a child so she would only use simple vocabulary to speak and convey her thoughts, hence why most of her dialogue is fairly simple. Also unlike Robin and Nami who are both seductresses per say, Shirahoshi is extremely shy and innocent as well so this is further shown in her rather innocent dialogue. You can tell from her way of speaking that she is a fairly innocent person. The sweat shy innocent girl has a very different way of speaking than the confident outgoing sexy girl. This is why the way Shirahoshi is talking is different from the way Nami and Robin. And unlike Vivi and Pellinopee, Shirahoshi is more sheltered than those two.


	44. Arrival to Fishman Island

**Arrival to Fishman Island**

The next chapter of the Return to Fishman Island Arc of One Piece Final Holy War is finally out. Enjoy it everyone and review.

"So Shirahoshi was at Otohime's grave again," said Neptune.

"Yes my king, she's been going there every day ever since the failed Reverie," replied the Minister of the Left.

"I see, I too have noticed that. But it can't be helped. Her depression over Luffy-kun's change is still very much present," said Neptune.

"If you don't mind me asking your highness, do you know what made Straw Hat change so much?" asked the Minister of the Right.

"I'm afraid that even I don't know the full answer to that. It all seems too complicated to understand," replied Neptune.

"However his reasons don't matter now. All that really matters is that for now we do what can for Shirahoshi," said Neptune.

"I know but I don't think I really know what to do for her in that regard. There's nothing that could really cheer her up or make her feel better. Well except for her," said the Minister of the Left.

"That's true. She so far seems to be the only one on the entire island that can make her feel better. But she'll have to leave eventually," said the Minister of the Right.

"Let's just hope that Shirahoshi can finally come out of her depression before she leaves, otherwise I don't think she'll ever recover," said Neptune.

"I hope so your highness," said the Minister of the Left.

"My king," called out a soldier.

"What is it?" asked Neptune.

"Your highness, I have really good news," said the soldier in an excited voice.

"Well what is it?" asked the Minister of the Left.

"It's the Straw Hats, there back," said the soldier.

Surprise was present on the faces of King Neptune and the two ministers.

"The Straw Hats are back," repeated Neptune.

"Yes your highness, the heroes of Fishman Island have returned," said the soldier.

"Why are they back? It hasn't been that long ever since they left," asked the Minister of the Left.

"I don't know but this will surely cheer Shirahoshi up," said Neptune.

"Your right, this really is great news," said the Minister of the Right.

"However…" continued the Minister of the Right.

Both the Minister of the Left and Neptune turned to the Minister of the Right.

"However," repeated Neptune.

"Since Luffy-kun joined the revolutionary army then it's unlikely that he'll be with the Straw Hats," said the Minister of the Right.

Both Neptune and the Minister of the Left lost enthusiasm.

"That's true. Luffy-kun is the one that meant the most to her. Since he's not among them then she'll still be very sad," said Neptune.

"However even though Luffy-kun isn't among them, Shirahoshi will still definitely be happy to see them all again. They are her friends after all," said Neptune.

"You're right your highness," said the Minister of the Left with a smile.

Back on one of the docks of Fishman Island, the Straw Hats' ship, the Thousand Sunny was docked at a harbor. Surrounding the ship was a very large crowd of fishmen and merman all wanting to see their heroes again.

"It's the Straw Hats!" shouted a fishman.

"Welcome back heroes of Fishman Island!" welcomed another fishman.

"The heroes of Fishman Island are back!" another shouted.

There were more various shouts of praise and welcome for the saviors of Fishman Island while the Straw Hats all reacted warmly to the welcome. Zoro smirked as usual and Robin had her gentle smile. Ussop and Chopper were happily waving back while Nami was also smiling and waving back. Franky had his huge grin and Brook was yohohohohoing.

"Even though we were here not too long ago it still feels like forever ever since we were here," commented Ussop.

"You're right. I have to admit it does feel like a while. Guess that's because a lot happened since then," said Franky.

"Yohohohoho now that I'm back I wonder if some of the mermaids would show me their panties," said Brook.

"No way would any of them do that!" shouted Nami with her teeth now very sharp.

"Only you and Sanji would think that," said Ussop with a sweatdrop.

"Oh by the way where is Sanji?" asked Ussop.

"Do you really have to ask?" said Zoro sarcastically.

Ussop then saw what Zoro was referring to. All the mermaids where together and Sanji was in front of them in full pervert mode.

"Sanji-kun," said all the mermaids.

"I'm back my beautiful mermaids," said Sanji.

"I should've known," remarked Ussop offhandedly.

"Sanji-kun we're so happy to see you again," said all the mermaids.

"And I am happy to see you all again, my All Blue," said Sanji.

"For the last time that is not All Blue!" shouted Ussop with his eyes bulging out.

"Let the question mark do his thing. We'll be better without him," said Zoro.

Instantly Sanji stopped. Then he turned to Zoro with his curly eyebrows narrowed.

"What was that marimo? I didn't quite hear you" said Sanji.

"Of course you didn't hear me. That's why I said you're a question mark," said Zoro not even turning to Sanji.

"That's it. I notice Fishman Island doesn't have enough grass around so I'll just have to fix that," said Sanji ready to challenge Zoro yet again.

This time unusually Zoro was the one to come on fire.

"Don't bring my hair into your mess. I'll cut you up just for that!" shouted Zoro who was holding both his swords out.

"Bring it on, let me make this place look nicer for beautiful mermaid-chans with some grass!" shouted Sanji back.

They got into a typical Zoro-Sanji battle as usual.

"Everyone" came a female voice.

The Straw Hats turned to the direction of the voice recognizing it to be Keimi's.

"Everyone" Keimi repeated again.

"Hey it's Keimi," said Chopper.

"Hello there Keimi-chan" greeted Robin.

"Keimi," said Nami who hugged her.

Sanji again in pervert mode was right next to Keimi making perverted faces.

"Keimi-chwan it's me, Sanji-kun," said Sanji making lewd faces.

"Sanji-chin still the same as always," said Keimi with a smile.

"Nyu oye Straw Hats," came yet another familiar voice.

"Hey Hachi it's you," said Franky.

Hachi smiled at the Straw Hats happy to see them all again.

"Hachi, how are you feeling? How are you're injuries?" asked Chopper.

"It's okay now. I'm still feeling a bit of pain but nothing too much. I also recovered enough to remove my bandages," replied Hachi.

The crew looked at Hachi and noticed the absence of bandages and how he no longer had leg support to help him walk.

"Hey that's great Hachi," replied Ussop.

"Nyu well I have to admit Straw Hats that you have a really great doctor. That medicine that he left me really helped," complimented Hachi.

"Just because you say that doesn't mean I'm happy you jerks," said Chopper who despite the insult was happily smiling and dancing.

"You look really happy to me," thought Hachi with a sweatdrop.

"I see that Chopper-chin hasn't changed as well," said Keimi with a smile.

"Everyone," called out another familiar voice.

The Straw Hats all looked around knowing who the voice belonged to yet being unable to see the source.

"Guys right here," said Pappug coming from the group.

Pappug finally emerged from behind someone's feet.

"Pappug-san," greet Brook.

"Hey Skeleton, everyone," greet Pappug.

"Pappug," greeted Chopper happily and the two were holding hands since they were both the same size.

"Hey Starfish, how have you been?" asked Franky.

"Oh I've been great. Business is booming since I'm friends with you guys. Everyone wants to buy clothes from a friend of the heroes of Fishman Island," said Pappug.

"Sounds like you've been doing really great then," said Brook.

"Oh I have in fact I have a certain brand of clothes specifically devoted to you guys," said Pappug.

"You have clothes based on us," said Ussop curiously.

"Yes, in fact if you look around you'll see a lot of people wearing them," said Pappug.

Indeed he saw that the citizens where wearing different clothes based on them. For example some children were wearing clothes with three swords on them obviously based on Zoro. Others were wearing clothes with several arms based on Robin. Others were even wearing clothes with robots on them based around Franky. There was also a lot of Soul King clothes around both due to Brook's famous status as Soul King and one of the heroes of Fishman Island. Many of the children were also wearing Straw Hats based on Luffy.

"I can't believe it, we're actually stars, those bastards," said Chopper with a happy blush.

"Sounds like you've been making quite a living then," said Nami.

"Heh, then I actually more famous with the mermaids then," said Sanji with a perverted face knowing that since he was a star on Fishman Island, then the mermaids would love him more in his mind.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that swirly cook," said Zoro.

"Heh, what was that?" said Sanji right next to Zoro's face who remained neutral.

"Oh nothing, just admiring your shirt," said Zoro.

Sanji was surprised that Zoro actually complimented his clothes but then he followed Zoro's gaze to what he saw was a man wearing none other than, a shirt with a swirling pattern.

"I must say that it's really appropriate," said Zoro offhandedly.

"What was that!" said Sanji with a comically angry face.

"Oh nothing, just that I understand why none of the mermaids are wearing it. No way would any girl ever wear a swirly shirt, especially one based on a swirly cook like you," said Zoro.

That was it. Bad enough that the marimo made fun of his shirt but to say that mermaids wouldn't wear it really pissed him off. Again the two were at it.

"By the way what brought you back to Fishman Island? Last I checked you were all on your way to the New World," asked Hachi offhandedly.

Instantly the mood of the Straw Hats changed. They were no longer happily waving and having fun with the citizens. They were all silent and serious. Even Zoro and Sanji stopped their squabble at hearing the question. The rest of the citizens themselves became quiet both from wanting to hear the answer and from noticing the instant change in the Straw Hats.

"Guys," said Hachi in a confusing tone.

Nami then decided to answer.

"Hachi, is it possible that we see the king and Shirahoshi?" asked Nami.

Hachi could tell that whatever the Straw Hats needed to see King Neptune and Princess Shirahoshi for was very important otherwise the Straw Hats wouldn't have returned so soon.

"Nyu, I'm not part of Neptune's army so I wouldn't really be able to help. You'll have to talk to one of the soldiers if you want to gain an audience with the king and princess," said Hachi.

"I see," replied Nami.

"But I'm sure that it wouldn't be too hard for you guys since you all are the heroes of Fishman Island and also personal friends of Shirahoshi-sama," said Hachi optimistically.

"I see, alright then," said Nami who then turned to one of the soldiers.

"You there," called out Nami to one of the soldiers.

"Yes," replied the soldier in question.

"Take us to Ryuuga Palace. We need to speak to the king and Shirahoshi about a matter of great importance," said Nami.

"Is it alright for us to do it? I know that they are the heroes who saved Fishman Island and also close friends with Jinbe-san, the king and princess but it's not like we could just allow them to go in," asked the soldier to one of the others looking for advice.

"We should. It's not like they intend to kidnap the king or princess so it should be fine," replied the soldier.

"Yes but …" said the soldier.

"Well what are you waiting for? Are you going to take us or not?" asked Zoro.

The two soldiers were taken out of their whispering at hearing Zoro.

"Ah well we were …" said the soldier before another voice interrupted them.

"It's alright, we'll do it," said the voice.

Everyone turned to the voice to see that it belonged to the eldest of the Neptune brothers, prince Fukaboshi. He was there along with his two younger brothers Ryuboshi and Manoboshi.

"It's the three Neptune brothers," said a civilian.

"They must be here to welcome the Straw Hats," another civilian said.

"It's been a while Straw Hats," said Fukaboshi.

"It's great to see you all la-ti-do," said Ryuboshi.

"Seeing you all makes me want to do moonfish mambo," said Manoboshi doing his trademark moonfish mambo.

"It's you three. The three sons of king Neptune. If I recall you're names are Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manoboshi," said Robin using her great memory.

"That is correct Nico Robin," replied Fukaboshi.

"I'm honored that a member of the great heroes of Fishman Island remember our names la-ti-do," said Ryuboshi.

"Yeah makes me want to do moonfish mambo even more," said Manoboshi.

"There's no need. I have really good memory," said Robin with a smile.

"Yeah Robin's really smart and cool," said Chopper.

"Anyway if I heard correctly then you all want to see father and my little sister," said Fukaboshi.

"Well yes about that, we need to see Shirahoshi because …" said Sanji in a serious voice.

His eyes then turned to hearts.

"Because she is the beautiful mermaid princess. I cannot leave mermaid paradise without seeing Shirahoshi-chwan first," said Sanji in pervert mode.

"What an idiot," thought Ussop, Chopper and Franky with sweat drops.

"Yohohohoho I also have to see her to ask her to show me her panties," said Brook.

"No way does Shirahoshi have to do that. Did you forget what we came here for?" shouted Nami with shark teeth.

"Ignoring those two for now, we have to see her and the king over a matter of grave importance," said Nami.

"Okay then, let's go," said Fukaboshi who then turned around and began walking towards a ship being pulled by a huge fish.

While walking towards the royal ship, he stopped suddenly.

"By the way Straw Hats," said Fukaboshi who didn't turn around.

"Is this about Luffy-kun's joining of the revolutionary army?" asked Fukaboshi.

Silence reigned over the entire area. Both the usually loud and jolly Straw Hats and the excited citizens of Fishman Island were completely silent when they heard those words. Luffy's joining of the revolutionary army greatly affected both the Straw Hats and Fishman Island greatly. The Straw Hats knew that Luffy's leaving the crew was due to an argument between Luffy, Nami and Sanji. Even though it was petty, the fact that he left hurt them all, especially Nami and Robin who both had feelings for him and Sanji who also felt responsible. The rest of the crew also felt guilty since they didn't stop Nami and Sanji nor did they try harder to prevent Luffy from leaving. Those feelings became even more intense when they found out about Luffy's joining of the revolutionary army and participating in the infamous and successful invasion of Mariejois. They felt they drove him into Dragon's arms in the first place. But they were determined to return him to where he belonged, with the crew after finding out from Doflamingo about the true nature of the army.

Luffy's joining of the revolutionary army also touched the lives of each of the citizens of Ryuuga Kingdom. Luffy was hailed as a hero on par with Fisher Tiger having saved the Island from Hody and even admitting that he was friends with the people despite their being fishmen. This gave the people hope that perhaps there could be good relations between humans and fishmen. However his joining of the army affected many of them deeply. A lot of them particularly those like Hachi and Keimi who were intimately familiar with Luffy and his bond with the crew were deeply confused, saddened and hurt by his decision. Others didn't know whether to praise or fear him. Mariejois was the center of the world government where the Tenryuubito reside. As a result it was the center of fishman suffering. Mariejois' conquering meant that fishman suffering finally came to an end and the fact that Luffy participated in it meant that he was praised even more since it was like he was still standing up to their people. But due to how sudden, vicious and dominating the attack was filled them with fear. It made Luffy look more like a dark conqueror than a hero of the people. The fact that the one who fought so hard for them was capable of such a deed really disturbed the people and really hurt those who were close to him.

"Yes, it's partly to do with him," said Nami with her eyes shadowed.

Fukaboshi looked at the crew noticing that all the Straw Hats had dark looks.

"I see, then come with me. We'll take you to the Ryuuga Palace," said Fukaboshi.

Just as the Straw Hats were following Fukaboshi, they heard a voice call out to them.

"Wait," called out Keimi.

Fukaboshi and the Straw Hats turned around to see Keimi.

"Keimi-chan," said Sanji curiously.

"Luffy-chin is our friend too. We have the right to know about him," said Keimi.

"Wait Keimi, you can't just talk to the three princes like that," said Pappug jumping on Keimi's head.

"Nyu and this is about the revolutionary army. This is way too big for us," said Hachi grapping Keimi.

"But Hachi, Pappug, he helped us back at Sabody and saved this kingdom. Besides you know how close he is to his crew. Aren't you curious as to why he left his nakama and joined the revolutionary army," said Keimi.

"Yeah but …" said Keimi.

"Let's take her with us," said Nami.

The Straw Hats and Fukaboshi all turned to Nami.

"They're also Luffy's friends as well so they should know as well," said Nami.

"Fukaboshi is it alright if they come along as well?" asked Nami.

"Yes they can come," replied Fukaboshi.

"Alright thank you Fukaboshi-sama," thanked Keimi.

"Nyu thanks a lot," thanked Hachi,

"Thank you as well," thanked Pappug.

"It's alright. It's understandable that you would want to know. In fact you three aren't the only ones. Everyone of Fishman Island wanted to know why Luffy-kun joined the revolutionary army," said Fukaboshi.

The Straw Hats, the three princes and Keimi, Hachi and Pappug boarded the ship to head towards Ryuuga Palace. Suddenly Fukaboshi spoke up.

"You know I saw him not too long ago," said Fukaboshi.

The Straw Hats and Keimi, Hachi and Pappug turned to Fukaboshi.

"Who exactly?" asked Zoro.

"Luffy-kun, we actually met him," said Fukaboshi.

All the Straw Hats had shocked looks along with Keimi, Hachi and Pappug.

"Wait you met him, how, when?" asked Usopp.

"During this year's Reverie. We had were finally able to gather a lot of signatures with a lot of effort after mother's death so we had planned on taking part in this year's Reverie. However with that whole ordeal with Hody and you all saving this kingdom, fishmen regained much faith in humans. The believe that humans and fishmen could finally co exist was at its highest thanks to your actions on Fishman Island. As a result, signatures were coming in daily to the point that we actually had the signature of almost every resident of Fishman Island," said Fukaboshi.

"Almost every, so you don't have everyone's," said Robin.

"We have everyone's except Hody's and his gang's. Nothing can get through to them," said Ryuboshi.

"I see," said Robin.

All the Straw Hats remembered Hody and his intense hatred of humans. He was totally insane willing to kill humans simply for just being human and even killing his own people for befriending them. He even tried to destroy this island when he killed Vander Decked thus causing the giant ship Noah to nearly fall and destroy the island. But luckily they were able to stop him with the help of Shirahoshi's power.

"Anyway he now spends his time just ranting and raving about how he will get his revenge of you guys, this island and the entire human race," said Fukaboshi.

"And you guys are okay with that?" asked Franky.

"What can he do? He and his crew are just crippled old men with nothing but hatred. What can they possibly do to us the way they are now?" said Ryuboshi.

"Oh yeah I remember that. They really overdosed on that energy steroid thing and turned really old as a result," said Sanji.

"Drugs should never be overdosed under any circumstances. Normally as a doctor I would try and help them but after what they did, they deserve it," said Chopper darkly.

The Straw Hats all thought about what Chopper said. They knew that Chopper took his duty to help sick people very seriously. His doctrine was that as a doctor, it was his duty to help sick people regardless of the circumstance. He was taught this by both his father figure Hiruluk and his mentor Kurehai. But now he was willing to look past his doctor's philosophy and instead judge their character which was something he would have been more reluctant to do before their separation. It showed that he had grown and matured considerable since their separation. It made them proud to have him as a doctor and a crewmate.

"Right now my brothers along with myself feel nothing but feel pity for Hody. We hated him and his crew at first but now we can't due to how pathetic they all are in their current state. We just let them do what they want since they're completely harmless now," said Manoboshi.

"Anyway, we're getting off topic, you were telling us about how you met Luffy again," said Robin brining everyone back to the original discussion.

"Right, now where was I. We had the signature of almost all the citizens of Fishman Island and fishman's faith in humanity was at its highest so we decided that it was the perfect time to bring the issue up at this year's Reverie. My family and myself along with the ministers of the left and right went to Mariejois with all of the signatures and we were going to show them at the event. But then the invasion happened," said Fukaboshi.

The Straw Hats, Keimi, Hachi and Pappug were listening intently as Fukaboshi recalled the disastrous Reverie event.

"It was absolute carnage and anarchy. Buildings just kept getting destroyed and people just dieing left and right. The entire city was being reduced to ruins and blood and corpses were everywhere. It was a really horrific sight," said Fukaboshi with sweat coming down his face.

The Straw Hats couldn't help but feel a chill run down their spine. It was true that they heard that Mariejois was conquered and all the strongest fighters even the admirals were killed but from what Fukaboshi said, it was a completely one sided massacre. And given what Doflamingo said about the power of the revolutionary army, then what Fukaboshi said was not an exaggeration. What happened at Mariejois may have been called an invasion but it now seemed more like total annihilation.

"It was during that invasion that Luffy-kun appeared before us," said Fukaboshi.

The Straw Hats and Keimi, Hachi and Pappug were silent for a few moments before Brook spoke up.

"So what happened after that?" asked Brook.

Fukaboshi was silent deciding how best to answer the question.

"He has changed. He's no longer the same Luffy that you all know. He is significantly colder, darker and more vengeful that he was. He'll kill anyone who gets in his way. He is also extremely loyal to the revolutionary army and possess a fearsome hate of the world government," said Fukaboshi.

All the Straw Hats along with Hachi, Keimi and Pappug frowned at this. Cold, dark and vengeful were not words they would ever associate with Luffy. And Luffy rarely ever killed people in cold blood. They may have died from when bullets rebounded from his rubber skin or drowned when he sank a ship but he never ruthlessly killed the way Fukaboshi described it. Even his most hated enemies he never outright killed them preferring to let them live with their ruined dreams. It cut into each of their hearts of this radical change but they knew that Fukaboshi wouldn't lie about this so they had no choice but to accept it as the truth.

"Luffy, how could you," said Robin sadly.

"It's my fault he's like this. It's all my fault," said Nami sadly.

"Nyu I never thought Straw Hat would ever turn out like this. If he was like that back when I was with Arlong-san, I'd be dead by now," said Hachi.

"Luffy-chin," said Keimi softly.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan, it's neither or your faults, nor is it really ours. None of us expected Luffy to leave. If we really want to blame someone blame Dragon," said Sanji in a consoling voice.

That was true. After everything that happened at Kaien Kingdom, they knew that Dragon did something to Luffy though they weren't sure what.

"But still from what Fukaboshi just said it looks like Luffy is really loyal to the revolutionary army so getting him to come back might not be so easy," said Ussop in a disheartening voice.

"We'll get him back. One way or the other, we'll get him back," said Zoro with a determined voice.

"Anyway we have to see Shiraoshi and you're father. There is something very important that we have to talk to you all about and it does relate to Luffy," said Zoro.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you all. She's taken Luffy-kun's sudden change the worst and has been in deep depression ever since then. I'm sure all of you would be able to cheer her up," said Fukaboshi.

"Well then I'm sure that I can help the beautiful mermaid princess in her time in grief. I'll make her feel much better. She'll definitely be happy to see me," said Sanji thinking perverted fantasies in his head.

The Straw Hats, the three Neptune brothers and the three citizens all sweatdropped at Sanji's perverted face with the Straw Hats knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Is he alright?" said Neptune curiously.

"No, right now he's the sickest person alive," said Chopper who for once chose to ignore someone who was sick.

"Honestly I don't think that sweat mermaid needs this right now," said Nami clearly irritated by Sanji's perversion when Shirahoshi was depressed.

"I've never seen her so depressed since mother died. She rarely eats and she cries a lot, even in her sleep. I just wish there was something that I could do to ease my sister's grief but there isn't much that I can do. But I'm glad all of you are here. I know she'll feel a lot better seeing you all again," said Fukaboshi.

The Straw Hats were silent as they listened to Fukaboshi.

"He was her hero," Fukaboshi said suddenly.

"He saved her when she needed him and freed her from her terrible past and made it possible for her mother's dream to come true. She admired him just as much as she admired mother. When she saw him again, his dark change broke her heart," said Fukaboshi.

The Straw Hats all looked down at hearing how much she suffered because of this.

"Can you imagine suffering your entire life over something beyond your control. And just when things were about to end for you, a hero saves you for no other reason than the fact that he sees you as a dear friend. He frees you from your terrible past and gives you new hope, happiness and reason to live. That same person then becomes something so terrible that you cannot believe that it was once the same person who helped you when you needed him. That is what Shirahoshi has been going through ever since she saw Luffy back at the failed Reverie," said Fukaboshi.

Nami and Robin both understood her pain. Her situation was the same as theirs. Both ladies like Shirahoshi suffered terrible pasts because of something beyond their control, Nami with Arlong, Robin with the world government and Shirahoshi with Hody. Both were about to lose everything, Nami when Arlong broke his end of the deal and Robin when she was going to suffer and die at Ennies Lobby and Shirahoshi about to lose her kingdom to Hody. They were saved by Luffy who fought tooth and nail for them and they finally were able to achieve happiness. Nami and Robin were able to pursue their dreams with their nakama and Shirahoshi can finally see the world and help her mother's dream come true. Both Nami and Robin's situations were strikingly similar to Shirahoshi's so they understood her pain for both of them had similar pain. However they were able to overcome their pain by their desire to get Luffy back and so it was fair that Shirahoshi also receive the same consolation that they were going to get him back.

As they saw Ryuuga Palace approach them, they steeled themselves that they were not going to let anything happen to her. The Knight of D that was one his way to capture her, they would stop him not matter what.

Well the chapter is over. Review it everyone.

This fic is takes place after chapter 653 and episode 573 that is just as they leave Fishman Island. It is the chapter/episode just before they encounter White Storm and the school of whales. As a result all characters and events are going to be changed completely to suit this fic. For example Doflamingo is a revolutionary commander instead the underground broker Joker and Law is one of the few surviving revolutionaries instead of a former subordinate of Doflamingo. Also characters like Monet, Vergo, Caesar etc don't exist in this fic as they were introduced after chapter 653 and episode 573. This fic can be considered as my version of the final saga of One Piece where the big war that engulfs the world finally happens, known as the Final Holy War. In Oda's One Piece, a saga consists of several arcs, for example the Whitebeard War Saga consists of the Thriller Bark Arc, Sabody Archipelago Arc, Amazon Lily Arc, Impel Down Arc and Marineford Arc. So the Final Holy War Saga will consist of the Invasion of Mariejois Arc, Kaien Kingdom Arc, Return to Fishman Island Arc and all the future arcs. As the big war several mysterious have to be revealed which will be done in this fic. So far the truth behind all of Kuma's actions have been revealed, who the Gorosei are has been revealed as former admirals, a bit about the true history is revealed with the Ancient Kingdom named as Imperion, it's king named Darcia and the strongest warriors known as the Knights of D. I'll try to tie up all the loose ends up to chapter 653/episode 573 in this fic. So as you can guess, despite it being over 200 000 words, it is far from over. I just hope that doesn't have a word limit for fics.

Also note that as entertaining as this fic is, it is unlikely that Oda's War will be similar to this one. The reason being as that a major component of this fic is that Luffy is actually on the side of the final villain which would probably never happen in the real One Piece. But fans will get to enjoy a really developed story that can be tied to the One Piece world and enjoy a look at the crew with Luffy being their enemy.

Again I highly encourage readers to read "Issues Explained, not a Chapter". It gives a good behind the scenes look at this fic and would make you appreciate it more.

Nothing much happened in this fic as it featured mostly typical Straw Hat behavior that we all know and love, like Sanji going gaga over the mermaids and Zoro getting into fights with him. But there are some things that I wanted to address for this chapter.

The thoughts of the people of Fishman Island regarding Luffy's joining of the revolutionary army. For most of the citizens, their thoughts and reactions to Luffy's joining of the revolutionary army were mixed. Those like Shirahoshi, Hachi and Keimi who know Luffy personally and how strong his bond with his crew is are obviously saddened, confused and hurt by is decision. For the rest of the kingdom that don't know him on a real personal level, their thoughts are mixed and divided. Remember Mariejois is the land where the Tenryuubito reside. It is also where fishman slaves are taken so Mariejois is the center of fishman persecution and human cruelty. The revolutionary army by conquering Mariejois is almost telling the world and by extension Fishman Island that they have had enough of the cruelty of the Tenryuubito and that they are finally going to put a stop to them and their oppression. To the fishmen, it's like the revolutionary army is standing up to their rights. Luffy by joining the revolutionary army and taking part in the invasion is also to them taking a stand to the Tenryuubito and standing up to all those the Tenryuubito hurt over the past which includes fishmen, he is standing up for the fishmen and fighting for them yet again, just like he did against Hody. This is supported heavily by the fact that he nearly died to save Fishman Island from the falling Noah and declared war on Big Mam just for them. Luffy already did so much for Fishman Island that he doing what he did at Mariejois is to them, continuing to stand up and fight for the people of Fishman Island.

Having said that there is also the other side of the invasion. Fighting for the people of Fishman Island and burning Mariejois to the ground are two very different things. The attack on Mariejois was perhaps the greatest single massacre in history. All marines and world government members were viciously murdered. Because of how fearsome the invasion was, it appeared more as a genocide rather than standing up to the people. You can stand up to the people, but you don't have to completely destroy everything. The revolutionary army could have stood up for fishman without killing everyone even remotely connected to the world government. When Fisher Tiger invaded Mariejois, he simply freed the slaves, he didn't kill every single person in his path, which is what the revolutionary army did. Fisher Tiger's actions were about freedom and liberation while the revolutionary army's actions were genocide and destruction. Fishmen may not like humans but even they save for Arlong and Hody would wish for their complete extinction which is what happened at Mariejois. The revolutionary army appears to fishmen just as bad if not worse than the Tenryuubito. The Tenryuubito take slaves and treat them cruelly but at least they live, with the revolutionary army it is death. Luffy's joining of such a dark group actually made the people of Fishman Island think differently of him. The fact that he was a part of the revolutionary army and the invasion means that he is as ruthless as they are. He doesn't appear as the hero who is trying to save anyone but as someone who is instead trying to destroy everything. Heroes don't destroy, they merely save and protect. Luffy's wasn't really protecting any fishman at Mariejois, he was simply destroying everything. If he could commit such atrocious acts on Mariejois, then what's to say that Luffy wouldn't do the same to fishmen. The people of Fishman Island are feeling conflicted on what to feel about Luffy. Should they cheer for him for destroying the center of fishman oppression of should they fear him because of his ruthlessness, they just don't know what to think anymore.

Chopper not interested in helping Hody and his gang. Well that is a given. Hody and the New Fishman Pirates were enemies of the Straw Hats and tried to kill them as pathetic as their attempts were. But there are times when Chopper is willing to treat even enemies when they are sick and injured, but this is not one of those times. The New Fishman Pirates never really harmed any of the Straw Hats except for Luffy not because they didn't try but because of how extremely powerful the Straw Hats became after their two year training. Hody and his gang were so weak that Chopper probably wouldn't even bother consider them enemies, just pathetic weaklings who thought that they could take on the Straw Hats. And Chopper has nothing against that, after all Chopper faced many weakling guys that were beaten in seconds. He doesn't need to hold any grudges against such guys since they can't harm his friends any way due to they being too strong. But that doesn't apply to Hody and his men. Even though they were weak, they were still extremely dangerous. They were insane and genocidal who attempted to destroy Fishman Island. They may have been weak but they were still extremely ruthless and attempted to take over and ultimately destroy Fishman Island thus killing many of the friends they made while there. Chopper despite his code as a doctor wouldn't help such a person, someone who tried to kill so many people many of whom are his friends. As a doctor Chopper believes that it is his duty to help sick people and Hody and his gang are sick per say due to drug overdose. Drug overdose is a sickness or condition if you think about it and Chopper's code dictates that he must help them. But Chopper is no longer the same naïve doctor that he was two years ago. He is more mature and smarter. He understands that there would have to be times when he would have to put aside his doctor's code. If he tries to help Hody, then he'll just try and destroy Fishman Island again. Chopper understands this and would not help him, perhaps if Hody felt remorse then yes but Hody would never feel remorse or apologetic about his actions so Chopper will never try to help him. This illustrates his growth as a person. Chopper has grown in many ways. Before the timeskip he was uncomfortable being who he was as he saw himself as a monster and that people would never accept him. As a result he tried to be more human being playing human games with Luffy and Ussop and doing other human things. But now he is fine being a monster, as long as he can help his nakama. So just as he has come to terms with himself regarding his status, so too is he more flexible with his doctor's code.

Hody and his gang being free. Originally Hody and the New Fishman Pirates were supposed to have been locked up to prevent them from ever attempting something like that ever again. But then the after effects of the overdosing of the energy steroids kicked in. Now Hody and his crew are just old men who are completely harmless and can't do anything to anyone. They have no strength, no influence, nothing except hatred that they are too old and weak to do anything about. It's actually pathetic that they are so old and yet still talking about killing all humans. It is so pathetic that no one of the Neptune family could hate him anymore. Had Hody and the others not grew old and remained monsters then they would still not hate him to honor Otohime's memory and her final wish. But now they don't even need to think about their mother to not hate Hody. He is just so old and pathetic that it is impossible to hate him. Fukaboshi and the others even pity him, he has so much hatred yet can't do anything about it since he's so old, he could barely even walk a few feet without breaking a bone. It's just stupid to hate someone like that. So they released him out of pity because there is no sense hating him anymore. He failed and now has nothing. He could make all the human extinction plans he wants yet will be unable to ever even start them much less carry them out.

Fukaboshi telling the Straw Hats about his meeting with Luffy. It is important to remember that while the Straw Hats heard about the invasion and heard from Doflamingo about how much darker Luffy is, they have not yet seen him. Fukaboshi unlike the Straw Hats actually met Luffy face to face. He could tell them about luffy far better and more accurately than anyone else. The Straw Hats know that Fukaboshi holds Luffy in high regard and would not lie about him. He wouldn't exaggerate nor try to downplay anything. What he tells them is correct. So they were really curious about his meeting with Luffy because they know that he would tell them the truth, they may not like it but it's the truth. And they need to know the truth in order to understand what's going through Luffy's head and to get him back.

Robin's and Nami's situation is very similar to Shirahoshi's. All three of them had similar pasts. For one thing all three of them had to watch their mother's die in front of them by someone who would later torment them for life. Nami watched Arlong kill Bellemere and then took her into slavery, Robin watched Olivia die and then spent the rest of her life alone and Shirahoshi had to watch Otohime die and then live with the sadness and burden for the rest of their days. Also all three of them were saved by Luffy when they were at their most vulnerable and needed help the most. Just as Nami was in tears and about to give up, Luffy defeated Arlong, freed her island and allowed her to pursue her dream. Robin when she was about to die at Ennies Lobby, Luffy fought for her despite the threat of the Buster Call and rescued her from not only the world government but from her own personal demons and gave her the chance to pursue her dream. Last but not least Shirahoshi when she was about to lose her family and kingdom, Luffy saved it and allowed her to finally see the world. All three of them owe Luffy a lot and all three of them are in love with him. So Nami and Robin can really connect with Shirahoshi's situation. Of course there are differences, Shirahoshi is taking it harder than Nami and Robin. This is mainly because unlike Nami and Robin who are both mentally strong due to their harsh pasts and faith in their nakama, Shirahoshi is still emotionally fragile. Also unlike Nami and Robin, Shirahoshi actually saw Luffy's dark personality so it's much harder for her. Finally while Nami and Robin are actively doing something to get him back, Shirahoshi cannot really do anything to get him back and all this is making her much sadder than Nami and Robin.


	45. Major Story Change, Sabo is Alive

Okay everyone after doing some thinking I decided to make Sabo the leader of the Knights of D. Ren will be taken out as a result. Below are the reasons for the change.

Sabo is alive: I've decided to bring back Sabo and replace Ren with him. Originally the reason I created Ren was to replace Sabo. I felt that if Sabo was alive and with the revolutionary army, then he has to be the strongest and highest ranking member next to Dragon himself. However the problem with that is that the second strongest is suppose to be the leader of the Knights of D and you must be a D to be leader. Sabo however wasn't a D. But I found a way around that, make Sabo a D.

Sabo being a D: In this fic, Sabo's full name is Outlook D Sabo. His parents are not his actual parents, they are his uncle and aunt but not his parents. Sabo's father was a D while his mother was the sister of Outlook III, Sabo's supposed father. Both Outlook III and his wife hated Sabo's father and mother. Since Sabo's father was a D he was naturally very strong, popular and well liked. And Sabo's mother was a beautiful kind woman. They were both the exact opposite to Outlook and his wife and for that they both hated them and by extension their child Sabo himself. So they treated him badly and told them that Stelly who was their real son was adopted. They did this to make Sabo feel miserable. If your parents hate you so much, that they treat your supposed adopted brother better than you, then you must feel like trash. So in actually Sabo is the adopted son while Stelly is the real one.

Sabo's name: Sabo's full name is Outlook D Sabo. He is a D and Outlook by blood. The middle inital D is from his father and the last name Outlook is from his kind mother. So his full name is Outlook D Sabo.

Sabo's real parents: Sabo's father was a D and his mother Lady Outlook was the true head of the Outlook noble family. However she cast aside her nobility to be with Sabo's father. Because she was not only popular, beautiful and well loved, but also the true heiress of the Outlook family, her brother the snobbish Outlook III hated her and her husband. Outlook's equally snobbish wife hated them both as well. This is why they treated Sabo so badly. First he is not their actual child, Stelly is and secondly and more importantly, they despise Sabo's actual parents. The reason that Sabo is different from the two Outlook nobles is because he himself is not related to them at all (discounting the fact that they are his uncle and aunt).

Stelly: Stelly, Sabo's adoptive brother was said to have been adopted by the Outlook family from a family of higher noble status. This was a lie. Stelly is actually from the Outlook family and was given to the other family as an arranged family thing. They wouldn't give Sabo to the higher family since Sabo isn't really their son. They simply told Sabo that Stelly was adopted from the higher family to better lie about Sabo being they're real son to make him feel worse. They hate the fact that Sabo was the child of a D father and the beautiful lady Outlook.

Why did I change Sabo's parents: When I look at the differences between Sabo and his parents, they are just to big for me to ignore. So I decided to use that opportunity to give Sabo different parents with one being a D. That way I could make Sabo the leader of the Knights.

Connection between Luffy and Sabo: Both Luffy and Sabo have similar parentage although Luffy's is much higher. Luffy's father is a D and his mother a world noble. Similarly Sabo's father was a D and his mother a noble. However Luffy's parentage is much higher. Luffy's father Monkey D Dragon is the leader of the revolutionary army and strongest D and person alive while Luffy's mother is the highest class of noble, the Tenryuubito. Sabo's father is an unknown D and a regular noble. This similar heritage along with the fact that they are sworn brothers make them get along very well.

Sabo's looks: Sabo is almost identical to Ren in everyway. Same looks, same personality, same age (Sabo is about Ace's age), same devil fruit everything. The difference is that Sabo's hair is blonde while Ren's was golden and Sabo is human while Ren is an elf. However Sabo has the same long bishounen hair, same calm personality (which he had since he was a child) everything. The only difference between Sabo and Ren is that Sabo doesn't have golden hair or pointy ears since he is not an elf.

Why did I bring Sabo back: Well after some research into Sabo's past I found it weird that Sabo's parents would treat him so horribly. I mean even the tyrannical Tenryuubito at least cared for their own family. If you recall Saint Roswald became enraged when Luffy attacked his son Saint Charloss. But Sabo's parents didn't care about him even the slightest. So the answer was simple, they were not Sabo's parents. This meant that I could essentially do whatever I wanted about Sabo's parents. So I made his father a D, thus making Sabo the perfect leader of the Knights of D.

Sabo's loyalty to Dragon: Sabo is extremely loyal to Dragon. He never had real parents so when Dragon took him in, he saw him as a father figure. Add the fact that Luffy is his sworn brother, the entire Monkey D family is his family. Dragon is his sworn father and Luffy his sworn brother. His loyalty to Dragon is so great that he supports him fully despite his dark ambitions. He was corrupted by Dragon even more than Luffy. Luffy only spent about a month with Dragon and was already a teenager but Sabo spent years with him and he was subjected to Dragon's manipulation as a child, when his mind is most vulnerable.

Sabo not trying to save Ace during the War of the Best: Sabo wanted to save his sworn brother Ace but Dragon convinced him that it wasn't the right time to reveal the power of the Knights. Sabo was very reluctant but agreed.

The section in "Issues Explained, not a Chapter" devoted to the similarities between Sabo and Ren has been taken out. Appropriate changes have been made to "Profile of the Revolutionary Army." The same applies to all chapters where Ren appears in. Ren is changed to Sabo, no change has been made to the chapter content so you don't have to read them all over again.


	46. Reunion with a Friend

**Reunion with a Friend**

The next chapter of the Return to Fishman Island Arc is out. Enjoy it and review as always

The decision to make Sabo the leader of the Knights of D was a recent one. When I went to make the changes, I used a "find and replace" to replace all instance of Ren with Sabo. But it backfired and replaced all instances resulting in some slight grammatical errors. I made as many corrections as I could but they're may have been some that I missed. So bare with me on that one.

I just wanted to say that several of the events that occurred in the Chapters "Another Commander" and "Shirahoshi in Danger", some similar things happened in the cover story of One Piece Chapter 702. It's not definite proof of anything but it shows that a few of the ideas I had, Oda has them as well, just they are different from mine. Anyway the similarities in "Another Commander" and "Shirahoshi in Danger" and One Piece Chapter 702 are explained in the follow up notes so I highly encourage you to read them. It does not mean that what happens in this fic will happen in Oda's One Piece, just that there are similarities worth noting.

The Straw Hats, the three Neptune brothers along with Keimi, Hachi and Pappug finally arrived at Ryuuga Palace. All of them left the ship being towed by the fish and began walking towards the palace. Each of the Straw Hats were given sticks of bubbly coral to create coating around each of them since the Straw Hats were unable to breath underwater.

"The three princes are back, open the gates," came a voice.

The large gates opened revealing two rows of soldiers.

"Welcome back princes-sama, welcome Straw Hats," greeted the soldiers.

The Straw Hats for the most part ignored the greeting. While they were walking with the king, they heard whispering.

"It's the Straw Hats, I can't believe their back," whispered a soldier.

"Yes I also heard that the saviors of Fishman Island returned today. I guess it's really true. I wonder why their back so soon," whispered another soldier.

"I'm also curious but I'm not complaining though," whispered another soldier.

"Welcome back heroes of Fishman Island," one of the rookie soldiers said suddenly.

"Hey you can't just shout out like that. It's disrespectful," scolded the solder next to him.

"Oh right, sorry, I just got excited about seeing the Straw Hats again," replied the rookie soldier apologetically.

"Hey I don't care about that but don't call us heroes. Heroes are people who share their sake but I want all the sake for myself," said Zoro irritated at being called a hero even having a tick mark.

"What is it with you and heroes," scolded Nami back.

The rest of the Straw Hats all laughed at this. The same with the Fukaboshi, Manoboshi, Ryuboshi, Keimi, Hachi and Pappug.

"Well ignoring Zoro, it's great to see all of you again," said Ussop with a smile.

Soon bursts of joy and excitement emerged from the soldiers at Usopp's words and the rather military like presence soon became more casual.

"It's great to see you too Straw Hats," said a soldier.

"You're always welcome at Fishman Island," said another soldier.

"I don't know why but glad to have you all back," said another soldier.

More similar shouts came from the soldiers though they maintained their positions as they were still on duty as the Straw Hats basked in the spotlight. Ussop, Nami, Chopper and Brook were waving back while Franky, Zoro, Robin and Sanji just smiled back coolly. Hachi, Keimi, Pappug along with the three Neptune brothers smiled at the warm interaction between the Straw Hats and the soldiers.

"Ho ho ho, I see you came back with the Straw Hats jamon," said Neptune who arrived with the two ministers of the left and right.

"Yes we found them at the harbor. Though it was a little trouble to get them here since all the citizens were celebrating their return," said Fukaboshi.

"Yeah a lot of trouble indeed la-ti-do," said Ryuboshi.

"But we still were able to get them here and still have time to do moonfish mambo," said Manoboshi.

"Well that's good to hear," said Neptune.

"Shirahoshi will be so happy to see them," said Neptune seriously.

"Indeed she will," said the Minister of the Right.

"Oh on that subject Shirahoshi has been feel …" started Neptune before being cut off by Robin.

"We already know King Neptune. Fukaboshi told us about Shirahoshi" said Robin interrupting Neptune.

"I see then you know it was Luffy's decision to join the revolutionary army that caused her to be like this," said Neptune.

"Yeah we know. It just makes me want to grill and fry that rubber bastard even more for making Shirahoshi-chan so sad," said Sanji.

"It must have been really hard on her, seeing Luffy the way he was," said Robin.

"It was. Her grief was great and it was only because of one person that she didn't fall into complete depression," said Neptune.

"One person," said Brook curiously.

"Yes, and it's someone that I believe that you all know," said Fukaboshi.

"Someone that we know, I wonder who it is?" said Chopper.

"It's me Tony-kun," said a voice.

"Wait that voice, it's …" said Chopper

To the newer members of the crew, it wasn't a familiar voice, but to the longer serving crew members, it was a voice they were very familiar with. It was the voice of someone who despite not being part of the crew, was still an honorary member, still a nakama.

"Vivi," said Nami, Ussop and Chopper all surprised.

"Hello there everyone," said the Alabasta princess.

Nami, Ussop and Chopper all ran happily towards their friend while Zoro and Robin just smiled at seeing her. Franky and Brook who didn't know her since they weren't part of the crew at the time smiled at the beautiful blue-haired princess since she was obviously their friend. As for Sanji, well…

"Vivi-chwan," said Sanji now in full love mode.

"Vivi-chwan, it's me, it's your darling Mr. Prince," said Sanji mentioning his alias to better get Vivi to fall in love with him.

"It's great to see you too Sanji-san," said Vivi happily at Sanji.

"Oh Vivi-chan, I am not worthy of such words from you. For you are like an oasis in the desert …" said Sanji before a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I think you deserve it. After all, Mr. Prince would never find Ms. Princess so he should just drown himself in the oasis," said Zoro offhandedly.

Time seemed to freeze around Sanji who then burst into flames.

"That's it marimo I'm gonna kill you," said Sanji on fire.

"Bring it on Mr. Prince," replied Zoro back.

Zoro and Sanji were once again involved in one of their typical fights surprisingly to Vivi's amusement.

"Zoro-san and Sanji-san haven't changed at all," commented Vivi with a smile.

"I don't think they ever will," said Ussop with a sweatdrop and Chopper nodding his head in agreement.

Vivi then turned to Robin who looked at her.

"Princess-sama," said Robin politely.

The Straw Hats looked at Vivi and Robin silently watching in anticipation about what was going to happen. Even Zoro and Sanji stopped their fight to see how this was going to unfold. All of them except Franky and Brook knew that Robin was originally Vivi's enemy. Robin was originally Ms. All Sunday, the top agent of Baroque Works paired with Crocodile himself. She was one of the top members of the organization that nearly took over Vivi's homeland. She was even the personal partner of the man that tried to take over her kingdom and the man who also mocked and insulted her for trying to save it. It was expected that Vivi would hold ill will towards Robin and it was completely understandable that she would hate Robin. But still they preferred that she didn't as Robin was their nakama and they couldn't stand it when nakama hated each other.

"Vivi," said a concerned Nami.

Vivi was silent as she continued to have a stare down with Robin.

"Vivi, please don't hate Robin. She may have been your enemy back then but she isn't anymore. She's a good person now," said Chopper softly.

"Hello there, Miss All Sunday," said Vivi neutrally.

The Straw Hats that were apart of the crew during the Alabasta crisis flinched at hearing Vivi call Robin that. They couldn't blame her but they hoped things didn't escalate.

"Hello there Princess-sama," replied Robin back.

"I see that you joined the Straw Hats," said Vivi.

"I have," said Robin back.

"So how did it happen? How did Luffy-san ask someone who was an enemy to join his crew?" asked Vivi.

"Well you see," said Robin telling Vivi about how she joined the crew.

Flashback

"Allow me to join your nakama?" asked Robin.

All the Straw Hats had shocked expressions except for Sanji who had hearts in his eyes and eagerly replied yes.

Into Robin's flashback

A small bottle rolled towards Cobra.

"Hurry use it. It's the antidote for Crocodile's poison. Even if he's buried beneath all this rubble his rubber body may allow him to survive ," said an injured Robin.

Cobra still looked a bit skeptical.

"Back then you said that only history was inscribed on the poneglyph," said Cobra to the injured Robin.

"Why did you lie?" asked Cobra.

Robin turned her gaze down.

"You knew, how naughty," replied Robin.

"The history of this country was not inscribed on that stone. All that is inscribed there are the details of the weapon your organization desired. And of course it's location," said Cobra

"If you had translated it for Crocodile, this country would currently be his. Am I wrong?" said Cobra while giving the antidote to an unconscious Luffy.

"I'm not interested," was Robin's simple reply

"I don't care about whether people or countries live or die. I couldn't care less," said Robin.

"I never intended to give Crocodile the weapon in the first place," said Robin.

"I don't understand. Then why did you come here?" asked Cobra curiously.

Robin's eyes were closed in a contemplating manner.

"Hopes and expectations are two different things," said Robin in a soft voice.

"What I wanted to find was the Rio Poneglyph," said Robin revealing what she truly wanted.

"Out of all the poneglyphs existing in this world, it is the one that tells the true history. That is the Rio Poneglyph," said Robin dieing.

"The true history, what is that?" asked Cobra.

Robin then closed her eyes.

"Enough," said Robin in a defeated tone.

"I've searched for twenty years and this is the only lead I found. This place was my last hope, and it was a failure. If I am to die here, then that suits me fine," said Robin as the underground chamber continued to collapse.

"I tired of walking the road I followed here when all I want is to learn of a history. There are too many enemies within my dream," said Robin who had tears falling slowly.

"One further question if I may," said Cobra.

"Are you saying the threads of history that cannot be told can be interwoven together, and the Poneglyph is the record of it?" asked Cobra.

Robin's sad smile was the answer to that question.

"If that is so then why have we been …" said Cobra surprised.

Robin was about to answer when Luffy regained consciousness and picked her and Cobra up.

"Yosh let's get out of here," said Luffy.

"Wait a second, I have no reason to live. Put me down and leave!" exclaimed Robin.

Luffy look back at Robin before answering.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" was Luffy simple reply.

Robin had a shocked look on her gracious features.

End of Robin's flashback

"Back then you forced me to live when I wished to die. That is your crime," said Robin explaining what Luffy's crime was.

"I have no place to go or to return to. So are you going to let me stay on your ship?" asked Robin.

"I get it, guess that's that. Okay," said Luffy officially making Robin his nakama.

"Luffy," said all the Straw Hats reprimanding his decision except for Sanji who was happy with it.

"Don't worry, she's not a bad person," replied Luffy with a smile.

Flashback End.

"So that's how it happened," finished Robin.

"I see, so Luffy-san allowed you to join because he saved you when you wanted to die," said Vivi.

"That's right," said Robin.

"So that's the story of how Robin joined the crew," said Franky at hearing Robin's story.

"Yohohohoho quite interesting," remarked Brook.

Silence once again came over the group as they all watched how the reunion between Robin and Vivi would turn out.

"Nyu princess-sama, you should really forgive her, it would help you in the long run. I know from personal experience," said Hachi.

Vivi then turned to Hachi.

"Originally Nami's hometown was under the tyrannical rule of my captain Arlong-san. We hurt many humans during our rule and Nami suffered more terribly than anyone else. Even though I didn't really deserve it Nami found it in her heart to forgive me and we're both now happy," said Hachi.

"Hachi," said Nami softly.

"Princess-sama I'm not telling you what decision to make. I'm just telling you the one Nami made and how it helped us both in the past and I think it would do the same for you," finished Hachi.

Vivi continued to remain silent as she heard Hachi.

"Vivi-chan you really should forgive Robin-chan. She may have hurt you before but that's in the past. She's different now," said Sanji.

"Yeah come on Vivi, Crocodile was already beaten so there's no need to stay angry," said Ussop.

Vivi however was still silent contemplating what to say.

"If it's okay, may I say something Vivi-sama," said Robin.

Vivi waited for a few seconds before answering.

"Sure, go right ahead," said Vivi.

"Princess-sama, I know that this may not mean much now but I wish to apologize for my actions against you and your kingdom. I deeply regretted my actions and I am truly sorry for everything that has happened to you, your people and kingdom," said Robin.

"Robin," said Nami at seeing Robin who is usually so calm and cool make such a heartfelt apology.

"Things haven't been easy for me since I was on the run from the world government. I had to do things that I wasn't proud of and one of them was teaming up with Crocodile and helping him try and take over your kingdom. I'm not saying that it is justification for my actions against you but I just want you to understand why I did it," said Robin.

"Also if possible I hope that we can become friends," finished Robin.

Vivi was silent again after hearing Robin's very heartfelt apology.

"Nico Robin, ever since I found out that you were Crocodile's partner, I've hated you. You were teamed up with the man that nearly tried to destroy my kingdom, kill me and my family. He did many terrible things to me and you helped him every step of the way," said Vivi.

Robin inwardly flinched at what Vivi said but knew she deserved it.

"Now you may no longer be apart of his group but your past doesn't justify your actions. And I just can't forget everything that you and Crocodile put me through," said Vivi.

The Straw Hats, Robin and everyone continued to listen to what Vivi was saying.

"And finally I just wanted to say that I do not forgive you," said Vivi finally passing judgment.

"Vivi," said Chopper who was started tearing up.

"Vivi," said Nami surprised and saddened at her decision.

"I understand Vivi-sama," said Robin sadly.

Even though Robin knew she deserved it, it still hurt. But she couldn't blame her. Everything that Vivi said was true and her decision to not forgive her was completely understandable.

"I do not forgive you because I already forgave you a long time ago," said Vivi with a smile.

All the Straw Hats shot up at Vivi upon hearing that. Robin in one of the rare moments showed actual surprise on her face.

"Crocodile and Baroque Works may have done terrible things to myself and Alabasta however I'm still alive. Alabasta still stands. And father, Igaram, Chaka, Pell and Kohza are all alive. So I didn't really lose anything. In fact it all made me a better person. The rebellion actually made Alabasta stronger than ever and it's because of Baroque Works that I met my nakama in the first place. So things worked out in the end," said Vivi.

Robin had surprise on her face.

"Also Luffy-san made you his nakama. If Luffy-san trusts you then you can't be a bad person. I believe in his decision so if you're his nakama, then your also mine," said Vivi with a smile.

Robin began to smile back in return. One of her greatest regrets was her actions against Vivi who was Luffy's and by extension her nakama. She wanted things to be right between them but she feared they couldn't due to the severity of her actions. She honestly thought that Vivi wouldn't forgive her and accept her as nakama and she had every right to do so. However Vivi did forgive her and even accepted her as nakama.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Vivi with her hand out.

"Nakama," said Vivi smiling.

"Yes, nakama" said Robin back.

The two former enemies shook hands now as nakama. The bonds they had in the past as enemies were broken and remade but this time the bonds were remade as nakama. Even though they may have already accepted each other as nakama, now they really were.

"Wahhhhhhhh, it's so sweat. Former enemies are now nakama, damnit I'm not crying," said Franky.

Chopper wiped away his tears happy that his two nakama made amends. Ussop did the same though only had a few tears.

Nami smiled happy that her little sister and her big sister finally put their past behind them and made up.

Zoro and Sanji smiled happy at the outcome. Brook was the same despite not having a face.

Camie, Pappug, Hachi, Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manoboshi, Neptune and the Ministers of the Left and Right all smiled as well.

"There truly are some really amazing humans out there," remarked Neptune.

"Indeed father, indeed," replied Fukaboshi smiling.

"Speaking of which, I see that you guys have some new nakama. We haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Nefatari Vivi, princess of Alabasta Kingdom," said Vivi to the two Straw Hats she never met.

"Yosh, I Franky, the super shipwright of the crew," said Franky going into his trademark pose.

"Yohohoho, and I'm Brook, the musician of the crew and I must say that you are a very beautiful lady," complimented Brook.

"Um thank you," replied Vivi nervously since even though Brook was indirectly her nakama, talking to a living skeleton made her nervous.

"By the way, can I see your panties?" asked Brook before being hit on the head by an angry Nami.

"No way is she going to do that," said Nami comically angry.

"Damn it I swear it's the same with every girl we see," Nami said.

"Um Nami-san, not that I mind but why is he a skeleton?" asked Vivi timidly.

Brook then turned to her and since Brook lacked an actual face, Vivi thought that he was offended and tried to frantically apologize even though he wasn't the least bit offended.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Vivi nervously.

"It's alright Vivi, you aren't the first to ask that and you certainly wouldn't be the last. Long story short, he ate the Yomi Yomi fruit and became a skeleton, let's just leave it at that," said Nami.

"Okay, by the way aren't you suppose to be Dead Bones Brook, the international superstar," said Vivi.

"Yohohoho why yes I am Vivi-san. I am that Dead Bones Brook," replied Brook.

"I always thought that the whole skeleton thing was just you wearing a mask. I didn't know that you were an actual skeleton," commented Vivi.

"Well that's expected since I am a skeleton and don't have a face, Yohohoho skull joke," said Brook making a skull joke.

"He's our super funny skeleton," said Franky with a grin.

Vivi laughed not at Brook's skull joke but at the antics of the two crewmates she just met. The two new personalities seemed to fit in well with the crew and she quickly bonded with them as a result. They both certainly made great additions to the crew.

"And what about you three, your also friends with the Straw Hats right," said Vivi.

"I'm Keimi," said Keimi happily.

"Nyu and I'm Hachi," said Hachi.

"And I am Pappug," said Pappug.

"Well nice to meet you three, I'm Vivi, princess of Alabasta Kingdom," said Vivi.

"Anyway speaking of which Vivi, what exactly are you doing on Fishman Island?" asked Nami.

"Well you see it was like this. During the Reverie event myself, father, Kohza, Chaka and Pell chose to go. While there we met Shirahoshi and her family there trying to help bridge the gap between humans and fishmen. We got along fairly well initially but we later found out about how you all saved Fishman Island. That was when we really started to get along," said Vivi.

"I believe it was the fact that we were both friends of the Straw Hats and we both had our respective kingdoms saved by them was what really allowed us to get along," noted Fukaboshi.

"That's true but I seemed to get along with Shirahoshi-chan best. Since we were both around the same age and both girls we really got along well with each other. In fact I would say that I even see her as a little sister," said Vivi.

"Yeah I remember Vivi and Shirahoshi actually started sleeping together," said Manoboshi.

Suddenly Sanji stopped moving.

"Vivi-chan and Shirahoshi-chan, together in the same bed, doing all sorts of things," thought Sanji.

Sanji's mind then began wandering down a rather perverted fantasy of Vivi and Shirahoshi lieing right next to each other. Then the two of the most beautiful ladies he ever saw began doing all sorts of naughty things.

All of a sudden, a huge nosebleed erupted out of Sanji's nostrils sending him flying back.

"What the hell, I thought he was done with that," said a shocked Zoro.

"I thought that he was cured of that," said Chopper.

Chopper remembered that when the crew reunited, Sanji seemed to have developed a problem whereby he was plagued with nosebleeds everytime he saw a beautiful lady. The fact that two of their crewmates were beautiful women made things worse since everytime he laid eyes on them, he would start nosebleeding. It was a real nuisance for them especially during important times such as the descent to Fishman Island. But he was able to get over it thanks to rehabilitation efforts on Chopper's parts and finally got used to actually seeing women again. Rehabilitation as in looking at photos of Nami and Robin in sexy poses.

"Guess hearing Vivi and Shirahoshi sleeping together must have been too much for him," said Ussop.

"I can certainly understand why he would feel that way. After all imagining those two beautiful princess together on the same bed, it is, it is, yoho, yoho, yohohoho…" said Brook who himself got a nosebleed though it was only a drip compared to Sanji's waterfall.

"Not you too," said Ussop with bulging eyes.

"Well we did get along very well to the point that we actually left our parents and began sleeping together. Us girls do need our privacy you know," said Vivi.

"Yeah we know. If only these bakas could understand that," remarked Nami.

Then Vivi suddenly turned serious.

"Then the invasion happened. Revolutionaries stormed Mariejois and one of them was Luffy-san. I actually met him during the invasion," said Vivi who herself began tearing up at remembering those dreadful moments when she found out that the boy she secretly loved left his crew.

"Wait you met him Vivi," said a surprised Robin.

"She was with us at the time. During the invasion we decided that our families should stay together since it would better increase our chances of surviving. And we were good friends so we couldn't just separate from them. It was then that Luffy-kun appeared before us," said Fukaboshi.

"I just don't get it. What could have happened that could have made him become like this? He doesn't look like the boy that we knew. He was almost like a demon who wanted nothing but the revenge and destruction of the world government. Even though I didn't say it, I actually felt afraid of him," said Vivi with a breaking voice and watery eyes.

The Straw Hats looked besides themselves at what Vivi just said. Vivi who was their nakama, who was Luffy's nakama actually admitted that she was afraid of him. Luffy could be really scary at times, but to them he was never like that. They were never scared of him, because they were all his nakama and they knew that despite how he could be at times, he would never harm them. But they also knew that Vivi wouldn't lie to them about this. She too was deeply affected by his decision perhaps more so than them since she actually saw him which meant that she was actually afraid of him. Luffy, the one who protected them, who supported and lead them actually instilled fear in the hearts of one of their own.

"Wait wait wait a minute, Vivi you shouldn't joke around like that. I mean I know you were also hurt by Luffy's decision but you can't actually be afraid of him," said a shaky Nami.

Vivi however didn't show any signs of joking.

"I don't think she's joking Nami," said Robin sadly.

"I not joking Nami. Really I'm not," said Vivi.

"However I wasn't afraid that Luffy-san would hurt me. I don't think he would do that no matter what. What made me afraid is what he had become. He was so different, so much darker and colder than before, so filled with rage. That was what made me afraid of him and what he would become if he continued down this path. It just scares me so much," said Vivi revealing the nature of her fears.

The Straw Hats thought about what she said. They haven't seen Luffy yet so they don't know what he's like right now. But Vivi was their nakama and personally met him and from what she said, Luffy was now walking a much darker path, a path where nothing but anger, rage and destruction exist. And from what she said, it was likely that Luffy would only get worse. They understood her fears because it also began to frighten them. Just what kind of monster would Luffy become if he was to continue down this road? What kinds of atrocities would he commit if he was to continue on like this? What would become of their beloved captain? These questions plagued the minds of the Straw Hats. While these questions crossed the minds of the entire crew, it applied none more so than the two women of the crew whose hearts were stolen by the young revolutionary. To them it was more than just losing their captain, it was more than losing their nakama, it was losing the one they love.

"Luffy, just what has happened to you?" thought Nami mentally.

Similar thoughts went through the heads of all the Straw Hats, particularly Nami and Robin.

"Anyway Shirahoshi really took his decision hard. She fell into deep depression afterwards," said Vivi.

"We know, we heard about it from Fukaboshi on our way here," said Robin.

"She really admired him. He was her hero and her savior. When we were spending time together she told me how much he meant to her and that she drew her strength and courage from him. It's the same with me. I too admire him and see him as a hero and a source of strength. That's why I couldn't leave her. She's my little sister and I understand the pain and suffering she's going through. I know because I too am going through similar pain," said Vivi.

"So that's why you're the only one that could keep her strong," said Fukaboshi.

Everyone turned to Fukaboshi for an explanation.

"The only reason that Shirahoshi hasn't fallen into total despair is because of Vivi. She is the only one really giving my little sister strength. However at first I thought it was because Shirahoshi made a really great human friend. I honestly wasn't aware that it was because both of you have similar feelings," said Fukaboshi.

"I understand the pain that she's going through since I myself am going through a similar ordeal. So naturally I'm the one who could best comfort her," said Vivi.

"You're not the only one Vivi," said Nami.

Vivi then turned to Nami.

"Robin and I are pretty much the same. So we can also help her as well," said Nami.

"That's great Nami-san, Robin-san, we can all comfort her," said Vivi.

Nami and Robin nodded in return.

"Anyway like I was saying I couldn't just leave her to suffer all by herself. So I chose to come and accompany her to Fishman Island to comfort her until she recovers," said Vivi.

"So that's why you're on Fishman Island," said Zoro.

"Anyway Vivi what about your father, king Nefatari Cobra?" asked Robin.

"He decided to return back to Alabasta. Due to the fall of the world government and the revolutionary army taking over, the world is bound to change. As a result he needs to be there now more than ever. Chaka and Pell went with him as well since those two are Alabasta's strongest warriors," said Vivi.

"I see," said Robin who seemed a bit depressed.

"Is something wrong Robin-san?" asked Vivi.

"Not really. It's just that I owe them am apology as well because of my actions with Crocodile," replied Robin.

"Oh that, don't worry about it. All of them forgave you as well," said Vivi.

"They have," said Robin curiously.

"Yes. When we saw your wanted poster after the Ennies Lobby incident, they at first thought that I won't be happy about it since you were part of Baroque Works. However I told them it was fine and that I didn't mind. I trusted Luffy-san's decision so if he made you his nakama, then it meant that you were trustworthy. So since I forgave you, they did as well," said Vivi.

"I see," said Robin with a smile.

"Anyway Vivi your not here by yourself are you?" asked Zoro.

"Oh not, Kohza and several members of the royal army are here as well," said Vivi.

"Kohza insisted that himself and some soldiers remain behind as my bodyguards and with the current state of the world, I can't blame him," said Vivi.

"You know Vivi-chan, when we're done we could take you back to Alabasta if you want," said Sanji with a smile.

"Yeah great idea," said a happy Chopper.

"Oh no, thanks but I don't want to impose," replied Vivi.

"Hey come on Vivi, your nakama, you wouldn't be imposing," said Ussop.

Vivi then smiled in return.

"I guess that's true. I'll tell Kohza and the guards that some friends would be taking me back to Alabasta and that they should return since the kingdom needs extra protection," said Vivi.

"This is great. Vivi is back with us," said a happy Chopper.

"And I'm happy to be back Tony-kun," said Vivi at the cute reindeer doctor.

So Vivi has appeared. Vivi fans are happy to once again see her. This story is meant to tie a lot of Oda's loose ends up to chapter 653 and episode 573. And one of them is Vivi who is an important character appearing and reuniting with the Straw Hats. So those who like Vivi and the Straw Hats, enjoy for she's back.

Some technical complications arose with making Sabo the leader of the Knights. When I used "search and replace" all instances of "Ren" were replaced with "Sabo." When I say all instances, I mean all instances. So for example strength (which contains Ren) was changed to stSabogth and difference (which also contains Ren) was changed to diffeSaboce. These errors only occur in chapters where Sabo's name actual appears which is mostly the beginning of the fic and the Invasion of Mariejois Arc. The Kaien Kingdom Arc is mostly fine.

I forgot to mention this but Stelly, Sabo's adoptive brother was said to have been adopted by the Outlook family from a family of higher noble status. This was a lie. Stelly is actually from the Outlook family and was given to the other family as an arranged family thing. They wouldn't give Sabo to the higher family since Sabo isn't really their son. They simply told Sabo that Stelly was adopted from the higher family to better lie about Sabo being they're real son to make him feel worse. They hate the fact that Sabo was the child of a D father and the beautiful lady Outlook.

Before I go into the discussion and explanations of this chapter, I just wanted to mention something about One Piece chapter 702. Note this does have spoilers of One Piece chapter 702 so beware. A few of the ideas that happened in my fic actually happened in the cover page of One Piece chapter 702. A few ideas that I had actually came true in Oda's One Piece.

Some revolutionaries mistake Caribou for revolutionary commander Gabura. Something similar happened in my fic. In One Piece: Final Holy War, Caribou meets revolutionary commander Doflamingo while in Oda's One Piece Caribou could potentially meet revolutionary commander Gabura. Again this fic diverges after One Piece chapter 653 and episode 573 so anything after that is not part of this fic. But still, it turns out that one of the ideas in my story about Caribou meeting a revolutionary commander actually happened. Of course, the revolutionaries only mistake Caribou for commander Gabura, Caribou never meets Gabura in chapter 702 but still, it's a striking similarity with One piece Final Holy War.

Also the fact that Caribou might actually meet revolutionary commander Gabura would mean that there is a good chance that Dragon would find out about Shirahoshi's power. The same thing happened in my fic where Caribou told revolutionary commander Doflamingo who in turn told Dragon about Shirahoshi's power. This is yet another similarity between Oda's One Piece and my fic One Piece: Final Holy War. Of course in Oda's One Piece, the revolutionary commander is Gabura while in my fic it's Doflamingo and in Oda's One Piece Doflamingo is the underground broker Joker.

Another similarity between my fic and Oda's One Piece revolved around Kaido's favorite Island. In the cover story, Caribou came to Kaido's favorite Island, the same one where Drake met Kaido's cyborg subordinate. Caribou was mistaken by some revolutionaries as commander Gabura and were trying to put a rebellion on the island. This somewhat is similar to what happened in my story. In my story, revolutionary commander Drake by going to Kaido's Island helped the revolutionary army to liberate it. In chapter 702, revolutionary commander Gabura is trying to liberate Kaido's Island similar to how Drake successfully did so, though Sabo was the one who killed Kaido.

Another similarity revolved around Doflamingo's alliance with Kaido. In Oda's One Piece Doflamingo had an alliance with Kaido while in my story, Drake who was a revolutionary commander formed an alliance with Kaido. I this fic, the same Doflamingo who in Oda's One Piece is in an alliance with Kaido is actually a revolutionary commander. This is similar to my story where a revolutionary commander (X Drake) teamed up and made an alliance with Kaido.

Again I just wanted to say that I'm amazed that one chapter revealed so many similarities between my fic and Oda's One Piece. There aren't exact similarities but they are somewhat similar. It kind of makes you wonder what other ideas that I have for this fic, if they'll actually come true for Oda's One Piece. For all we know Dragon might really turn out to be the final villain and the one who starts the war. I know this fic ties into Oda's One Piece but I honestly didn't expect so many similarities to emerge so soon, and in one chapter nonetheless. It's only a cover story but still.

The mystery woman that first appeared in "A Mermaid's Grief" and was the one who gave Shirahoshi strength has been revealed. It is Vivi. Remember in the Invasion of Mariejois Arc, Vivi and Shirahoshi established a deep friendship due to their similar ages, both of them being princesses, both of them having met and had their kingdoms saved by the Straw Hats and both of them having feelings for Luffy. Well you can understand why Vivi of all people can keep Shirahoshi from falling into depression. She met a human who is very similar to her and who understands her feelings. And because not only does Vivi fully understand what Shirahoshi is going through since they are so similar, but she is also her big sister so she cares deeply about her. Hence why she is the only person that can really make Shirahoshi feel better.

Robin and Vivi's meeting. I think a lot of people were wondering if Vivi and Robin were to ever meet again, how would it turn out. I mean Robin did give Vivi a lot of trouble in the past so it would be expected Vivi hold some grudge against her. It's another thing that Oda still has to clear up, how will a meeting between the two turn out. Well as this fic is suppose to answer all questions so it answers the question about what will happen should Vivi ever see Robin again. So for everyone wondering about that, well your curiosity has been satisfied in this chapter.

Another thing cleared. This fic so far has answered a lot of questions with my own answers. Who the Gorosei are, they are ex-admirals. Why did Law save Luffy, he is a revolutionary now on the run. Why did Drake attack Kaido's favorite island, Dragon orders to get Kaido's attention and ultimately join and spy on him and as the recent chapter showed, Sabo's fate, he has been revealed as Outlook D Sabo leader of the Knights of D. Now we can add how will the reunion between Vivi and Robin turn out.

Hachi's feelings on the matter. The dilemma that Vivi and Robin face is similar to the one that Nami and Hachi faced. Just as how Robin was the top partner of the man who tried to take over Vivi's homeland, Hachi was one of the top members of Arlong's crew who made Nami suffer. So Hachi can associate with Robin's feelings. However Nami forgave Hachi and as a result they are both happier now so he is advising Vivi to do the same and forgive Robin. He knows that they'll both be happier if she does.

The case where Robin was explaining to Vivi how Luffy made her his nakama was a double flashback. A flashback in a flashback. Robin was flashbacking to when she was asking Luffy to join the crew, and in that flashback, she flashbacked to when she was underground Alabasta. Just in case you got confused at the two flashbacks.

Robin's apology to Vivi. I think despite how cold Robin appeared during the Alabasta Arc that she did regret her actions, even before joining the Straw Hats. The reason she did all those things was because she was on the run from the world government and as such she had to do anything to survive and continue to pursue her dream. And teaming up with Crocodile was probably the only way to get protection from the world government and get one step closer to achieving her dream. If you recall there was a poneglyph in Alabasta. She didn't regret it the same way she regretted leaving the Straw Hats and surrendering herself to CP9 but she would have preferred to not have to helped Crocodile take over Alabasta and put Vivi through so much pain. She knows that Vivi is a good girl and hated to have to do that to her but Robin needed to survive the world government and the only way to do that would have been to help Crocodile. Robin did a lot of things she didn't like but not necessarily regretted such as crippling many people. But her actions against Vivi was perhaps one of the few things she did regret because she recognized Vivi's strong character. This was made worse when Robin joined the crew because the Straw Hats all held Vivi in high regard. Her being nakama to the Straw Hats would mean that she is indirectly Vivi's nakama as well and she did put a nakama through a lot of suffering, something Robin regrets.

Vivi forgiving Robin. Vivi never struck me as someone who holds a grudge against anyone except Crocodile understandably. So I didn't think she'd hold a grudge against Robin. Also despite everything that happened to her, she never really lost anything. Her homeland was saved, none of her family were killed, nothing really bad happened so she doesn't really have a reason to hate Robin. If her father for example died, then she might have hated Robin but none of that happened. In the end it didn't matter. Also if it wasn't for Robin joining Crocodile, she would have never met the Straw Hats in the first place so Robin's actions indirectly allowed Vivi to become nakama to the Straw Hats and for that she is thankful to Robin. Also after the Ennies Lobby incident, Vivi didn't seem to hold any grudge against Robin when she found out that Robin was apart of the Straw Hats. She trusts Luffy's judgment so if Luffy decided that Robin was his nakama, then it meant that Robin was a good person. Vivi can't hate someone that Luffy himself trusts because she knows that if Luffy trusts someone, then that person is trustworthy. So if Luffy trusts Robin, then she would as well and if Luffy accepts her as nakama, then Vivi would as well.

Vivi being afraid of Luffy. Vivi wasn't afraid that Luffy would hurt her. Despite Luffy's darker attitude, she wasn't afraid that Luffy might harm her. She could tell that Luffy wasn't that corrupted. Also despite his new behavior, he did not show any real hostility towards her and Shirahoshi. He hated the world government with a passion but he didn't show any signs of hating her or Shirahoshi personally. She wasn't afraid for herself because she knows that she wasn't in any danger. She was afraid of what would happen to Luffy and what Luffy would do to himself. Luffy's hatred of the world government meant that he was now walking a darker more vengeful path unlike when he was the captain of the Straw Hats, Luffy was fighting for his friends, in other words fighting to protect. Luffy at Mariejois was fighting to destroy, he was fighting for revenge and that scared her. Just how far would Luffy go for revenge? What kind of atrocities would he commit in his bloody quest for revenge? Would he start killing innocent people, would he become nothing but a monster and a demon? That is what she was afraid of, what Luffy in his crusade would become in the process and the acts he would commit.

The reason why Vivi is the only one who's keeping Shirahoshi from falling into total despair is revaled. It's mainly because Vivi and Shirahoshi share similar feelings. Both of them are very similar to each other in many ways. Both of them had their kingdoms saved by Luffy and both of them are in love with him. So when Luffy joined the revolutionary army, both of them were hurt emotionally. To them the one that they love chose to become a much darker individual. For Shirahoshi in particular, Luffy is almost like Hody. Hody has a grudge against humans just like Luffy does against the world government and has become much darker because of it, not a monster like Hody but still terrible. Both of them lost the one they admire and love, though for Shirahoshi it's worse since he became like the one who killed her mother and Shirahoshi being as fragile as she is cannot cope with the pain. Because Vivi has similar feelings to Shirahoshi and is much more emotionally stable than her, she is the best person to comfort her. She understands Shirahoshi better than anyone and since she is closer to Shirahoshi's age than anyone else (including Nami and Robin), she is the only person who could give her strength.

Vivi's reason for staying on Fishman Island. Vivi sees Shirahoshi as a little sister and no one would ever want to leave their little sister in their time of need. Vivi herself could not just go back to Alabasta knowing the kind of pain that Shirahoshi was going through. So she chose to go to Fishman Island and stay with her until she recovers enough. Then she'll go back to Alabasta.

Vivi's father not being on Fishman Island. Cobra established a good friendship with the Neptune family as well yet he was not on Fishman Island. That's because his friendship with them is not as deep as the one that Vivi and Shirahoshi have. He's not really that good enough friends with the Neptune family to stay on Fishman Island when the world is now in chaos after the fall of the world government. With the rising chaos in the world, he is needed in Alabasta now more than ever and Chaka and Pell chose to go with him since Alabasta's two strongest warriors cannot be away at a time as chaotic as now.

Vivi obviously is not staying at Ryuuga Kingdom by herself. She is a princess and no one would ever leave a princess in a strange land no matter how friendly it is. So Kohza and several other soldiers of Alabasta chose to stay behind. She'll also need escorts for when she returns back to Alabasta.

The next arc after the Return to Fishman Island Arc has been established. It is the Return to Alabasta Arc. As its name implies it is after the Return to Fishman Island Arc and focuses on the Straw Hats taking Vivi back to Alabasta and whatever happens there.

VivixKohza fans are going to be disappointed because that wouldn't happen. Vivi is going to be in Luffy's harem and Kohza would be just a friend to Vivi.

This fic is going to be long. It's only the third arc and the fic is already more than 200 000 words. You can see that this fic is going to be extremely long. You can understand why I said it might be the longest One Piece fic currently around.

As always, reveiew the story everyone.


	47. Understanding the Enemy

**Understanding the Enemy**

The next chapter of the Return to Fishman Island Arc is out everyone. Enjoy and leave a review behind.

Vivi, the princess of Alabasta Kingdom. She was a nakama of the Straw Hats who saved her kingdom from the criminal organization known as Baroque Works lead by the ex Shichbukai Crocodile. Through the efforts of the Straw Hats, Crocodile was defeated and his organization fell. Peace returned to Alabasta and Vivi despite not being a member of the crew was still their nakama. They had to leave her since she had to remain behind because of her duties as princess but now at least for the time being, she was back with the crew, back with her friends.

"I'm happy to be back everyone," said Vivi to the Straw Hats.

"It's great to have you back Vivi," Usopp replied back.

"Oh Vivi-chan I'm so happy that your back with us. You have no idea what it's been like day in and day out with these shitheads," said Sanji right next to Vivi.

"Anyway glad you could come with us," said Franky.

"I'm sure I would Franky-san," said Vivi.

"Yohohoho an extra lady who could show me her panties, wonderful," said Brook who was suddenly hit on the head by Nami.

"Don't go asking ladies around for their panties," said Nami angrily.

"Damn it, it's the same thing all the time with you guys," huffed Nami.

"Yohohohoho then perhaps you could show me yours then Nami-san?" asked Brook.

"No way you perverted skeleton!" shouted Nami.

"Um Nami-san, will he be alright?" said a concerned Vivi with a sweatdrop.

"Oh don't mind him he's fine, well at least as fine as he could get," said Nami.

Suddenly everyone heard a loud cry down the hallway.

"Everyone," the voice cried out.

The voice belonged to Shirahoshi who swam towards the Straw Hats at high speed. She was wearing a bubble coating around her waist since the entire place was covered in bubble to allow the Straw Hats to breath.

"Shirahoshi," called out Nami, Ussop and Chopper.

"Shirahoshi-chwan, my beautiful mermaid princess, it's me your Knight," said Sanji twirling around Shirahoshi.

"Everyone you came back," said Shirahoshi in a tearful voice full of happiness.

"Yeah we did, we had a reason to come back," said Franky.

"My mermaid princess, look at you, you've changed a lot since last time. Before I remember you were a giant mermaid princess looking down at all of us …" said Brook who then stopped his sentence as a thought came to the minds of each of the Straw Hats.

"Ehhh why is Shirahoshi small!" shouted each of the Straw Hats with comical faces.

"I guess that reaction was to be expected," said the minister of the left.

"Shirahoshi what happened, last I checked you were a giant mermaid?" asked Franky.

"Um well actually it's like …" said Shirahoshi before the Minister of the Right interrupted.

"It was a side effect from prolonged use of the size changing pills," said the Minister of the Right.

"Size changing Pills," said Sanji.

"As its name implies, it's pills that can change the size of a person," said the Minister of the Right.

"I see but why would you need that?" asked Franky.

"We don't need it actually but it is just really convenient. You see it is well known that relations between humans and fishmen were bad. The differences in appearance made it hard for humans to accept our kind. Our large size and strange appearance made it difficult for humans to get along with us. So these pills were created mainly for that purpose," said Neptune.

"You see even though we can't do anything about our appearance we can at least change our size. Humans are rather intimidated by the larger appearance of fishmen and mermen. This makes it even harder for us to get along. But with these pills we can change our size to that of a regular human. It was hoped that being the same size as a human would help make it easier for our races to get along," said Fukaboshi.

"That does make sense. Even I have to admit that the large size of mermen and fishmen can intimidate people. So changing into their size would make things easier," said Robin.

"Exactly moonfish shake shake," said Manoboshi.

"So those pills are the reason that Shirahoshi is the size of a regular mermaid," said Zoro.

"Not quite, you see those pills were meant to be only temporary. After a while, the effects would wear off and the fishman and merman would return to their regular size," said the Minister of the Left.

"If they're only temporary then why's she still the same size?" asked Nami.

"We believe it was from prolonged use. You see during the Reverie Event, we all decided to take the pills, particularly myself and Shirahoshi since we're both giant size. However I would only take it during the day and at night I would return to my regular size. Shirahoshi however was taking it all the time," said Neptune.

"You see I met Vivi-sama and I wanted to be with her all the time. So I was taking the size changing pills all the time so that I could be her size and stay with her. I could have even slept on the same bed as her since we were the same size," said Shirahoshi.

"I noticed Shirahoshi taking those pills frequently. I understood that she wanted to be the same size as me since it would help us get along better and that we could stay together. But I was worried that she was taking too many of them," said Vivi.

"Vivi-sama even scolded me for it," said Shirahoshi whined.

"But you didn't know what the side effects were and you were taking too many of them. You could have gotten hurt," said Vivi.

"I know but I didn't. And I just wanted to stay smaller longer so that I could spend more time with you Vivi-sama," said Shirahoshi.

"I know I know, but still you need to be aware of the consequences of your actions Shirahoshi-chan. Those pills could have had negative side effects and you wouldn't have known," said Vivi.

"I'm sorry Vivi-sama," apologized Shirahoshi like a scolded kitten.

"That's alright," replied Vivi.

"I guess Vivi really wasn't kidding when she said that Shirahoshi was like a little sister to her. She's really acting like a big sister," said Ussop.

Vivi began laughing sheepishly at Ussop's remark.

"Well that's true I did say that," said Vivi with an embarrassed smile.

"We believe that because Shirahoshi took them so much that she became stuck in this size," said Ryuboshi.

"It's not really that big or bad a side effect," said Manoboshi.

"Honestly I'm happy to be a regular size mermaid. I could now better get along with all the people of Ryuuga Kingdom," said Shirahoshi.

"A fishmen's size was never really much of an issue on Ryuuga Kingdom. However it can be a major inconvenience at times," said Neptune.

"For Shirahoshi it was a welcomed side effect. If father or one of us were stuck in a smaller form it would be bad since we would be weaker as a result. And as soldiers we have to remain strong to defend the kingdom. But for Shirahoshi it isn't a problem," said Fukaboshi.

"By the way do those size changing pills have any other side effects," said Chopper in doctor mode.

He as a doctor was aware that prolonged use of drugs could have harmful side effects. And even though the size changing pills didn't seem to have any adverse effects on Shirahoshi, he just wanted to be sure.

"Not that we're aware of. Other than change of size, nothing about the person changes. Personality, mermories, looks everything remains the same. Also there's no fevers, headaches or anything. In fact the person feels completely normal except for the change in size," said the Minister of the Left.

"I see, so there's no real side effects from them excepting perhaps being stuck in a particular size," said Chopper.

"That's right," replied the Minister of the Left.

"But how come you aren't really aware of the effects of those size changing pills. Even though they aren't dangerous you actually sound as if you weren't really aware of their effects," said Chopper.

"We don't have too many records of their consumption and with the few that we actually have, there have been no side effects whatsoever. The thing is that people of this island don't really take them so we haven't really had a chance to examine any of their effects," said the Minister of the Right.

"Really so why don't the people take them?" asked Chopper.

"Well the first is because there is really no need. The citizens are already used to the differences in sizes amongst the people so there's no need for any of them to take the pills since size would really make no difference," said the Minister of the Right.

"And the second reason was mainly due to the persecution of fishmen. You see those pills were really meant to promote bonds between humans and fishmen. Taking those pills would allow large fishmen to be the same size as regular humans and thus help foster better relations. But current relations were so bad that fishmen themselves didn't really want to get along with humans so they refused to take the pills," said the Minister of the Right.

"I see," said Chopper who was always uncomfortable talking about these things.

"But that's changed a lot ever since you all saved this kingdom. Well, there's not really much of a reason to take the pills but the people of this kingdom are now more open and trusting of humans," said the Minister of the Right.

"Anyway the pills don't seem to have any adverse effects and the only long term effect is being permanently smaller which seems to be specific to Shirahoshi. And that's only because she was taking them a lot. But she doesn't seem to mind, in fact she seems happier so there's no problem," said Manoboshi.

"Anyway Straw Hats while I'm very happy to see you all again I would still like to know what your purpose for returning was," said Neptune finally getting to the matter at hand.

"That's right, I recall you said that you wanted to see father and Shirahoshi about something important," said Fukaboshi.

The Straw Hats stopped their chatter and silence reigned among them. With all the excitement over seeing Vivi again along with Shirahoshi's change of size they almost forgot their reason for coming back to Fishman Island in the first place. Had the circumstances not been the way they were then they would have had a really great time.

"Well you see the thing is that Shirahoshi is in grave danger," announced Zoro not sugarcoating anything.

Neptune and his sons and two ministers as well all had surprised and concerned looks.

"Danger, how?" asked Neptune.

"She's in danger of being captured by the revolutionary army," said Zoro.

"The revolutionary army wants to capture her. Why?" asked Neptune.

"For her powers," answered Robin.

"But how did they find out? No one on Fishman Island would actually tell anyone about it," asked Neptune.

"Wet Haired Caribou, that pirate that tried to capture Shirahoshi was eavesdropping on us when we were talking about her being the ancient weapon Poseidon," said Robin.

"So it's as I feared, her powers have been known to the world. And now the revolutionary army is now coming after her," said Neptune.

"Yes that's right," said Robin.

"So I going to assume that pirate told someone in the revolutionary army about her powers and that they are coming for her," said Fukaboshi.

"Correct," said Robin.

"We wouldn't let them take Shirahoshi. We promised mother that we would become great knights and that we would protect her," said Ryuboshi seriously.

"I don't care that they were able to overthrow the world government. We wouldn't let them take our sister," said Manoboshi equally serious.

"There's more to it than that. The situation is even graver than you all think. That's why we came back, to protect her," said Nami.

"Could you explain?" asked Fukaboshi.

"I think the best way to explain is to tell you about what happened after we found out about the overthrow of the world government," said Robin.

"You see when we read about the invasion of Mariejois in the papers we found out that Luffy joined the revolutionary army. We decided that we should find him and convince him to return to us," started Robin.

"I don't wish to make things worse but from what I saw of him, I don't think he'll return," said Fukaboshi.

"That's certainly true, we knew that there was a good chance that Luffy might not want to return but we decided that we should at least try and convince him. Even if he still wouldn't return we had to at least try," said Robin.

"Anyway before we could convince him we had to find him first. So that became the main priority of the crew. Eventually we reached a place called Kaien Kingdom which was one of Blackbeard's territories. We decided that getting involved with him would be the best way to find Luffy," said Robin.

"How would getting involved with the only remaining Yonkou help you find Luffy-kun," asked Neptune.

"I'm sure you heard about the deaths of Red Hair, Kaido and Big Mom," said Robin.

"Yes we have and it is was shocking to say the least. The death of just one Yonko was world changing as evidenced by my old friend Whitebeard's death. Yet three of them died and it was in such a short time. Why would you, wait you don't think that the revolutionary army is responsible for their deaths do you?" asked Neptune.

"They are, it was confirmed since a revolutionary commander actually told us this," said Robin.

"So the revolutionary army not only overthrow the world government, but also killed three of the Yonko as well, just how strong are they?" said a awed yet concerned Fukaboshi.

"We thought so ourselves. Originally when we heard about their deaths, we speculated that the revolutionary army was responsible for their deaths. You see even if they overthrew the world government, the Yonko would still oppose them," explained Robin.

"I see, I guess that would explain why they would want the Yonko dead though that still wouldn't explain why Blackbeard still lives," said Neptune.

"Well it was only speculation on our part but it was the best that we could go on at the time. We thought that if the revolutionary army was targeting the Yonko then they would come after Blackbeard as well. So we thought that if we went to one of his territories, then we might find Blackbeard and by extension the revolutionary army. Furthermore Blackbeard was the one who captured Luffy's older brother Portgas D Ace so if the revolutionary army wanted him dead, chances are they would send Luffy since he does have a grudge against him," said Robin.

"I see," said Neptune.

"Anyway when we got on Kaien kingdom we found out that there was a slave concentration camp there," said Robin.

"A slave concentration camp, how horrible, that Blackbeard is really a terrible person. First he kills his own crewmate, then captures another one and then kills his own captain and then he engages in something as heinous as slavery. That man is truly evil," said Vivi angrily.

Vivi remembered Ace explaining why he was in Alabasta at the time of their reunion. He was hunting down a traitor who killed his own crewmate. Then she read in the papers that the same Blackbeard character actually defeated and captured Ace thus becoming a Shichbukai which itself was shocking since she saw knew how strong Ace was, both from seeing him destroy several Baroque Works ships and the fact that he was Luffy's older brother. Then she read about the war where Blackbeard was able to kill Whitebeard and conquered all his lands eventually taking his position as Yonko.

"You have no idea," said Nami softly to Vivi's remark about Blackbeard.

"At first we thought that the slave camp belonged to Blackbeard but it in fact belonged to the revolutionary army," said Robin.

Shock was apparent on all the faces of everyone except the Straw Hats.

"A slave camp was owned by the revolutionary army!" said a flabbergasted Neptune.

"And the revolutionary army owns a slave camp on one of Blackbeard's territories of all people," said an equally shocked Fukaboshi.

"Robin-san, Luffy-san's father is the leader of the revolutionary army and Luffy-san himself is part of it. For you to say actually say that, that just seems so, so," said Vivi who couldn't find words.

"We know it's shocking to believe but it's the truth. We were told this by none other than Donquixito Doflamingo," said Robin.

"Wait Donquixito Doflamingo as in the Shichbukai, what is he doing with the revolutionary army on one of Blackbeard's territories?" asked Neptune.

"Blackbeard, the revolutionary army and Doflamingo, you're really beginning to confuse me with all this Robin-san," said Vivi.

"Just what is the connection with the Yonko Blackbeard, the revolutionary Dragon and the Shichbukai Doflamingo?" asked Fukaboshi.

"Well you see Blackbeard and Dragon are actually in an alliance," said Robin.

"Blackbeard and Dragon are in an alliance," reiterated a perplexed Neptune.

"An alliance between those two, but why?" asked Fukaboshi.

"Blackbeard would allow the revolutionary army to construct revolutionary bases which are actually slave camps on his territories. In addition Blackbeard would allow the revolutionary army unlimited access to his lands and resources. Blackbeard would also supply Dragon an unlimited amount of pirate slaves. In exchange Dragon would help Blackbeard become Pirate King," said Robin.

"I see so that's what it is. The two most powerful men in the world allying with each other. They really are unstoppable if it's like that," said Neptune.

"Truly an unholy alliance indeed," said Fukaboshi.

"Anyway the revolutionary army is only taking pirates as slaves. They aren't taking civilians," said Robin.

"They aren't, but why not?" asked Vivi.

"Well you see the revolutionary army is now pretty much the ruler of the world. So naturally as rulers they have to protect the people. So they accomplish that by ruthlessly capturing all pirates and putting them to work on the slave camps. By doing so they're making themselves to be heroes of the people since they're capturing them a lot more efficiently than the marines did. The civilians as a result are more accepting of the revolutionary army as the new rulers of the world and thus less likely to rebel," explained Robin.

"That's so horrible. Taking others as slaves and using it to gain fame among the people. Even if they're pirates they don't have the right to do that. What they're doing is no different from what Crocodile did," said Vivi angrily.

The Straw Hats remembered Crocodile and how he caught pirates in Alabasta kingdom to potray himself as a hero among the citizens. This was all done so that they wouldn't suspect him of actually plotting a hostile takeover. The revolutionary army was doing the same thing, capturing pirates and making them work on revolutionary bases to make themselves popular among the people so that they would never suspect their true nature. What the revolutionary army was doing was really very similar to what Crocodile was doing in Alabasta though the revolutionary army was doing it on a much larger scale.

"Anyway I understand the connection between Dragon and Blackbeard but how does Doflamingo fit into all this?" asked Neptune.

"Well as it turned out, Doflamingo himself was actually a revolutionary commander," said Robin.

"Doflamingo was a revolutionary commander. But I thought that he was a Shichbukai?" asked Neptune.

"He is, but he is also a revolutionary commander. In fact he joined the Shichbukai upon Dragon's orders. You see among others things, having a revolutionary commander as a Shichbukai would allow the revolutionary army to gain a spy in the world government as well as undermine their power," said Robin.

"I see I guess that makes sense. But it's really frightening that the revolutionary army has connections in both the Yonko and the Shichbukai," said Neptune.

"Not to mention that the fact that someone like Doflamingo is a part of the revolutionary army means that they have some extremely powerful members amongst their ranks," deduced Fukaboshi.

"You have no idea," muttered Sanji.

"They have both extremely powerful warriors and major connections. It turns out that the powerful Supernovas X Drake, Basil Hawkins and Trafalgar Law were all revolutionary commanders posing as pirates," said Robin.

"I heard about all three of them. Each of them is an infamous and fearsome pirate. Are you saying that all three are actually revolutionaries?" asked Neptune.

"Yes. That should give you an idea as to the kinds of connections they have in the pirate world," said Robin.

"To think that such high profile pirates are actual revolutionaries. That along with being allied with a Yonko means that they practically rule the entire pirate world now that the other three Yonko are dead," said Neptune.

"Yes and X Drake was also on Kaien Kingdom. He revealed that the revolutionary army are the ones who took out the three Yonko. Drake himself became Kaido's subordinate upon Dragon's orders in order to gain knowledge and insight into his territories as well as enough connections to allow the army to kill him," explained Robin.

Everyone present continued to listen to Robin.

"And Doflamingo revealed that Luffy was the one who killed Big Mom," revealed Robin.

"We're aware of that. Luffy-kun himself told us that he kill her," said Fukaboshi.

"Anyway according to Drake, several spies were placed in Big Mom's territories in order to allow someone to enter her lands and assassinate her. Of course that someone who killed her was revealed to have been Luffy himself," said Robin.

"And as for Red Hair Shanks, he is the only Yonko to have not been killed directly by the army. He was killed by Blackbeard himself," said Robin.

The group continued to listen to Robin.

"Blackbeard wasn't a subordinate of Dragon so he couldn't order him to kill him. However Doflamingo revealed that there were issues between the two which was why Blackbeard killed him," said Robin.

The group continued to remain silent as they took all this in. The revolutionary army was capable of not only taking down the world government which included the powerful admirals, but also take down the Yonko. In addition the revolutionary army had several subordinates who were all high level pirates, one actually being a Shichbukai. In addition they were allied with a Yonko. The revolutionary army was indeed the most powerful force in the world, even more powerful than the original world government.

"Luffy-kun must have really grown strong to have taken down Big Mom. I knew he was strong but I didn't think he was capable of taking down a Yonko so soon. It has only been a month ever since we saw him," said Neptune.

"Well Luffy has some new powers," said Robin.

"New powers," said Neptune questionably.

"Yes new powers. His father apparently trained him to use something called, the power of D which has made Luffy strong enough to take down a Yonko along with fleet admiral Akainu," said Robin.

"He took down the fleet admiral as well," said Vivi in shock.

"Yes," said Robin.

"To think that in only a month he became strong enough to take down a Yonko and the fleet admiral. That power of D must be something extremely powerful," noted Fukaboshi.

"Power of D, does that mean that it's exclusive only to the D?" asked Neptune.

"Yes and that brings me to how Shirahoshi is in danger. You see the revolutionary army has thirteen powerful warriors known as the Knights of D all of whom has this power. And one of them is coming here for Shirahoshi," said Robin revealing why Shirahoshi is in danger.

"So there are thirteen extremely strong revolutionaries in the army who have this mysterious power. And one of them is coming here to abduct Shirahoshi for her power," said Neptune.

"That's correct. Doflamingo told us this himself," said Robin.

"That's why we came back. Because we know that she's in danger and whoever is coming after her is bound to be extraordinarily powerful. Far too strong for anyone on Fishman Island to handle," said Zoro.

"I suppose that those Knights were the ones who took out the admirals, vice admirals and other powerful fighters during the invasion along with the Yonko," said Neptune.

"We believe so since they definitely have the power to do so," said Robin.

Neptune held his head in worry.

"This is really bad. The revolutionary army has those thirteen Knights along with many other powerful fighters. It's unlikely that we'll be able to hold them off for long," said Neptune.

"That's why we're here. To protect her from that Knight," said Chopper.

"You said that these Knights all have that power of D. Does that mean that Luffy-kun is one of them?" asked Fukaboshi.

"Yes he is, Doflamingo said so himself," said Robin.

Hachi, Keimi, and Pappug looked down in sadness. However they're sadness was nothing compared to Vivi's or Shirahoshi's,

"Luffy, how could you. How could you side with people like this," thought Vivi sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Why Luffy-sama, why," thought Shirahoshi who too was crying.

It was an extremely devastating blow to both Vivi and Shirahoshi. Both of them held Luffy in high regard, admired him and even loved him. He was their hero who saved them and their kingdoms. His leaving the crew, joining the army and giving up his dream of becoming pirate king hurt them both a lot. But now they found out that Luffy left his friends to join a dangerous group who care only about world domination, who engaged in slavery, who killed anyone who got in their way and who is now targeting one of them. They thought they couldn't get anymore hurt by his decision than they already have but they did. They couldn't believe that he'd join a group that now wanted to capture one of them.

"We wouldn't let them take her," said Nami in a determined voice.

"That's right, there's no way I would let them take the beautiful mermaid princess away," said Sanji.

"We'll protect her," said Robin.

"Yeah count on us," said Usopp.

"Thank you, all of you," said Neptune.

"Neptune-sama!" shouted one of the soldiers just entering.

"What is it?" asked Neptune.

The soldier then told the king what the issue was.

"What, let's go there immediately," said Neptune frantically.

"Right," said the three princes.

"We'll come to," said Nami.

"I want to come to," said Shirahoshi.

"Shirahoshi-chan maybe you shouldn't," said a concerned Sanji.

"I must, I have to see this," said Shirahoshi.

"Okay let's go," said Neptune.

Everyone then proceeded to follow the soldier who led them away.

In another location, the corpses of several fishmen littered the ground. These fishmen were non other than the New Fishman Pirates, the radical all fishman pirate crew that recently attempted to take over Ryuuga Kingdom. This radical group of fishmen believed deeply in the concept that fishmen were the supreme species and that humans were an inferior race. Furthermore they absolutely loathed humans to the point of wanting to take over the kingdom in order to destroy humanity. They even brutally murdered their own kind simply for sympathizing with humans. They firmly believed that fishmen should either makes humans slaves or should destroy them. The New Fishman Pirates was an extremely barbaric crew led by the most radical fishman Hody Jones. Hody himself was the personification of fishmen's hatred towards humanity and even attempted to destroy the entire island and his own people for their wanting to get along with humans. However constant overdosing of energy steroids resulted in him and his crew being nothing but harmless crippled old men.

They were not the only fishmen corpses around. The Arlong Pirates except for Hachi were there as well. The Arlong Pirates were a crew led by another human hating fishman know as Arlong. This crew was the one that inspired the New Fishman Pirates and Arlong himself was Hody's idol. This crew like the New Fishman pirates believed that fishmen were also the dominate race and that humans were inferior and deserved to suffer and die. Although not as brutal or cruel as their successors, they were still extremely cruel to humans.

The corpses of the Arlong and New Fishman Pirates completely covered the floor, they're bodies horribly mutilated and literally ripped apart. Blood was oozing from their brutally mangled bodies. It was an extremely gruesome sight capable of making even the most battle hardened warriors sick to their stomach. Whoever did this was not aiming for a simple murder. They were sending a powerful message with the ferocity and brutality of the murder.

And a far distance away was an extremely large and hulking individual. He wore black clothes covered by a long dark green cloak. He had the hood of the cloak covering his face. The face was revealed to not be a human's, but surprisingly a fishman's specifically the fishman of the Knights of D.

Isonade D Sanbi.

The Knight of D that is coming after Shirahoshi has been revealed, Isonade D Sanbi the only fishman amongst the Knights. And he makes his debut in a violent way, massacring the Arlong and New Fishman Pirates.

In the chapter "Breakout," I did hint that it was Sanbi. Sabo mentioned that he didn't think that Sanbi was the best choice due to the nature of the mission. Well you can understand that now. I mean Sanbi is almost of the same race as Shirahoshi (Sanbi is a fishman while Shirahoshi is a mermaid) so there was a chance that Sanbi would be sympathetic towards Shirahoshi because of this.

Also Dragon said that this was Sanbi's greatest mission and ultimate test of loyalty. This mission involves his own people, so it would indeed be his greatest test of loyalty. If Sanbi can kidnap one of his own kind and attack others that attempt to stop him, then he is truly loyal to Dragon.

Those of you who don't like Arlong or Hody, you guys should be happy with this. Arlong, Hody and their respective crew have died extremely gruesome deaths and at the hands of a fishman. So if you think that both were scum and deserved to die, then your wish came true.

Arlong and Hody are both dead so they will not be showing up anytime in the story except for flashbacks.

Several people are asking if Vivi and Shirahoshi will find out why Luffy left the crew. The answer is unlikely as I don't know if they'll even care. They might have cared before but now they stopped caring about why he left. For them, Luffy joining the revolutionary army which they now know is a truly dark organization is so frightening, that they don't care why he left the crew, they just want him to come back, or at least leave the army. Also they're concern over his dark personality completely overshadows they're curiosity as to why he left his crew in the first place.

But on that same note, Vivi and Shirahoshi along with the rest of the crew are going to find out a lot of his reasons for joining the army and why Luffy became such a dark character. So a lot of the reasons behind Luffy's dark change will be revealed in this arc. Of course it wouldn't be completely revealed until Luffy himself reappears before the crew.

Why did I have Sanbi of all people be the Knight to capture Shirahoshi? Well among other reasons is that after the Fishman Island Arc, Oda left a lot of openings and loose ends in that arc and that Sanbi being a fishman would be the best person to tie them up. Also the fact that Sanbi is a fishman will allow several issues that fishmen had to come to a close.

I think a lot of people speculated that it would have been Sanbi and you were all right. So for those who correctly guessed that it was Sanbi, then congratulations. Also a lot of people thought that Luffy would be the one to come after Shirahoshi. Well I could have done that but having Sanbi come after her is a better choice because many issues revolving around fishmen would be resolved. Believe me, you would not be disappointed that it was Sanbi instead of Luffy to have been the first of the Knights the Straw Hats face.

Shirahoshi being the size of a regular mermaid: We know that Shirahoshi is suppose to be a giant mermaid but through prolonged used of the size changing pills, she's the size of a regular mermaid, in other words the same size as a regular person. Shirahoshi is going to be part of Luffy's harem and I just thought that it would be impossible for that to happen if she was a giant mermaid. I mean come on, if Shirahoshi is going to be one of Luffy's girlfriends, then she'd have to be the size of a regular mermaid. How are they gonna have kids? So I made her regular size permanently as a side effect of taking too much size changing pills.

Size changing pills: They are just pills that can alter the size of a person, of merfolk as in this particular case. They're really meant for larger fishmen and merfolk because if regular sized fishmen or mermen take them, they'll become too small. Each pill works for a certain amount of time after which the fishman would return back to his regular size. Usually only one is enough for the fishman or merman to be of regular size but Neptune and Shirahoshi have to take a few extra because of how large they are. Someone like Wadatsumi (the giant fishman the Sanji and Jinbe defeated on Fishman Island) would have to take even more to be regular size. They're only temporary though taking too much will leave the person stuck in their smaller size as is the case with Shirahoshi. She doesn't mind being a regular sized mermaid though.

Purpose of the size changing pills: They don't really have any real purpose on Ryuuga Kingdom itself as due to the vast differences in size, the citizens are accustomed to see fishmen and merman of all different sizes. They are really meant for the world above ground that is the human world. Humans can be intimidated by the large appearance and strange looks of fishman and that is part of the reason why relations between humans and fishman are bad. Giants are also big and intimidating but besides they're size, they look completely human (except for Oz). Fishman and mermen don't look human at all. So this makes it hard for humans to understand and get along with them. So by taking the pills, larger fishmen and mermen could change their size to that of a regular person's. That way they wouldn't look as scary and intimidating and hence humans would be more accepting of them.

Shirahoshi's reasons for taking the pills: Originally Shirahoshi took them for the same reason that the rest of her family took them for, to be normal size so that they could get along with the humans there. However when she met Vivi, she became practically glued to her and wanted to stay with her all the time. She even moved out of her family's room and started sleeping in Vivi's. Because she wanted to stay with Vivi she started taking the pills more frequently. She was even taking them before she slept so that she and Vivi could be the same size and sleep on the same bed. And when she woke up she took them again so that she can remain regular size. The difference between Shirahoshi and the rest of her family is that they were only taking it when they had to while Shirahoshi was taking it all the time, solely so that she can stay and better get along with Vivi.

Problems with being a regular size: Being a regular size fishman or mermen isn't really a problem usually but it can be for certain merman. For Shirahoshi it isn't a problem, in fact she's happy to be a normal sized mermaid since she can better get along with the citizens. I mean it's a bit hard to socialize with the people if you're too large. However if Neptune for example was stuck in his small size, then that would be a huge problem. Neptune is a King and former Knight and as such he has to be strong. Part of the reason that he was so strong was because of his large size. If you take that away, then he is left much weaker. And he can't afford to be weak because there will always be some incident that requires his strength so he needs to be strong. The same logic applies to the Neptune brothers, Arlong and Hody. Jinbe doesn't need his size since his strength comes from his mastery of fishman karate so if he takes one of the pills, it wouldn't be so bad.

Side effects of the size changing pills: There are none actually. No headaches, fevers or any physical ailments, no memory loss, no change in personality and the individual doesn't lose muscles, gain any deformities, nothing. They pills have no side effects. Most pills have some side effects but the size changing pills have none meaning it is one of the safest pills around. The only side effect which was recently known is being stuck in the small size and even then that is it. Besides that there is nothing else. So the pills are safe no matter how much or how long you take it for.

Reason why their side effects were not known until Shirahoshi. The first is because there was no need. On Fishman Island, the fishmen and mermen are of all kinds of different sizes so the citizens of Ryuuga Kingdom are used to seeing fishmen and merfolk that are much larger than usual. To them the size doesn't matter and it wouldn't make a difference to them. So for that the merfolk never really took the pills. Secondly the pills were really designed for humans and fishmen to get along better as humans are intimidated by the size of fishmen and merfolk. The thing is fishman and humans do not get along. In fact relations were so bad that there were little to no fishmen or merfolk (except Otohime) that wanted their kind and humans to get along. Since they don't want to get along with humans then they wouldn't take the pills which were meant to improve relations between the two races. Because of these two factor, the pills were rarely ever taken and even then, because it was only for a short time, the permanent size changing effect was never known until Shirahoshi actually overdosed them and become a permanently regular sized mermaid in the process.

Most of what the Straw Hats talk about we already know. The slave camps, Doflamingo being a commander, the Knights of D etc. The only thing that they don't know is that Blackbeard himself is a Knight. Everyone thinks that Blackbeard is in an alliance with Dragon, not him actually being a Knight.

Unlike Law and Drake, the idea to make Basil Hawkins a revolutionary commander was a recent decision so I had to take down the chapter "Another Commander" and make some minor changes in Drake's explanation to show that Hawkins was a commander. I thought about it and he was cool, mysterious and didn't act like a typical pirate so he fit the profile for a commander. Also it would explain why Drake saved him from the Pacifista on Sabody Archipelago. Note that the profile of the revolutionary army mostly contains OC, and since Drake, Doflamingo and Hawkins were Oda's characters rather than mine, I didn't include them. Dragon, Sabo, Luffy and Blackbeard were included despite not being my characters because they are Knights and hence too important to leave out.

The revolutionary army is now more powerful than the world government. Remember even though the world government were the rulers of the world, they did not really rule the New World. It was the Yonko that ruled the New World. So the world government kind of ruled the New World along with the Yonko. However the revolutionary army killed the Yonko. So unlike the world government, the revolutionary army rules the New World completely unchallenged. This is what really makes the revolutionary army more powerful than the world government. The world government were content with letting the Yonko rule the New World. The revolutionary army isn't so generous. They now rule the New World by killing the Yonko which was something that even the world government couldn't do.

The power of D. It will be revealed later in this arc. As the Straw Hats are going to be facing one of the Knights for the first time, that Knight would explain what the power of D actually is. So against the first of the Knights, it is the perfect time to explain in detail what the power of D is.

The order that the top revolutionaries are going to appear in. Usually villains appear in order of strength so the weaker villains come first and then the stronger villains. That would not be the case with this fic because it is unlikely that the Straw Hats would do any real one on one fighting. The Knights, Special Weapons and commanders are too strong for that. So just because Doflamingo and Drake have been the first revolutionaries that the Straw Hats have faced doesn't mean that they are the weakest. Likewise just because the Straw Hats are facing Sanbi first doesn't mean that he is the weakest of the Knights. The order that the top revolutionaries are going to appear in is based on the storyline, not their strength level.

Shirahoshi and Vivi now taking Luffy's decision even worse. Both of them knew that Luffy left his nakama and joined the revolutionary army. But they were not aware of the revolutionary army's slavery of pirates. They held Luffy in high regard and his defection hurt them a lot. But for him to have defected a group that engages in something as vile as slavery, you can imagine how tormented both of them would be. Nami and Robin were at least aware that the group Luffy joined was dangerous due to what Drake and Doflamingo told them so they at least got used to it. Vivi and Shirahoshi are a different matter however. It's bad enough he left his friends but they now found out that he joined the darkest and most dangerous group in the world.

Well this chapter is finally over. Review it everyone.


	48. Age of Peace

**Age of Peace**

The next chapter is out. Review it, I love reviews and they encourage me to write.

The problem regarding chapter 10 and 13 has been corrected, again. This was due to me choosing to make Sabo the leader of the Knights. I had to take down certain chapters and as a result uploaded "Two Princesses Hearts" twice by accident.

The Straw Hats were walking around Ryuuga Kingdom with Vivi, the Neptune siblings and Keimi, Hachii and Pappug. Right now they were just walking around the kingdom trying to enjoy themselves. For Shirahoshi it was a much needed break from her depression after finding out about Luffy and even though it didn't take her completely out of her sorrow, it did ease the pain in her heart. The Neptune brothers accompanied them since it was courteous to accompany the ones who saved their kingdom as well as protect Shirahoshi as her older brothers even though it probably wouldn't do much good given the description of the enemy. Keimi, Hachi and Pappug chose to accompany them since they were all friends and Keimi got the day off to spend with them. In fact, Madame Shirley actually invited her and her friends over to the Mermaid Café later. However all of their minds were on something else entirely.

Flashback

The Straw Hats, the Neptune siblings, the two ministers and the three civilians all stood in front of the scene of an extremely brutal murder. No murder was an understatement, massacre was the more appropriate word. All of them stood in front of the scene of an extremely brutal massacre. And the ones brutally murdered were all fishmen. But these weren't normal fishmen, these were all notorious fishmen pirates. Specifically what they all saw before their eyes were the mutilated corpses of the Arlong and New Fishman Pirates.

"This is the Arlong and New Fishman Pirates," said Neptune.

"You're right, and it's a gruesome murder to say the least," said Fukaboshi.

"Arlong-san," said Hachi sadly at seeing his former captain dead.

It was true that Hachi did not agree with many of Arlong's actions and regretted a lot of them especially those regarding Nami but he by no means hated his former captain. Despite Arlong's terrible actions towards humans he was a benevolent captain who cared about his crew along with his people. With the exception of Nami, he treated all his crewmates very well and was a great captain to all of them.

"So this guy is Arlong, the one who took over Nami's hometown," said Franky.

"Yeah, this shithead is the one who put Nami-san through such unbearable suffering. Bastard, serves him right," said Sanji angrily not caring the slightest and actually glad that the fishman was dead.

"Speaking of which, how you're taking this Nami?" asked Zoro.

Nami took the time to look at Arlong's horribly mutilated corpse. Despite being freed from her past, she did not forget about it, nor the terrible cruelty that him and his crew subjected her and the others. She remembered how he mercilessly killed her mother because she wanted to protect her and her sister. She remembered all the pain that Arlong put her through for eight years of her life, making her draw map after map until her hands bled, giving her little to no food and not caring that she was starving, even beating her at times when she failed to complete a map or took breaks to lament on her deceased mother or Nojiko. She further remembered the promise he made to her where he would release her from servitude along with Cocoyashi Village from his rule if she was able to collect one hundred million belli and buy back the village. She finally remembered how he selfishly broke his end of the bargain and enjoyed every bit of her cries of suffering. That same man was now right in front of her dead.

She should feel happy for his death, happy that the one who put her and her village through so much terrible misery was dead, happy that her mother was avenged. However she felt none of that, instead she felt a strange emptiness. There was no joy, nothing, just emptiness. She knew why, part of the reason was because Arlong was already defeated and her hometown already freed so there was really no reason to really his death. But that wasn't the main reason, the main reason was none other than the one who defeated him in the first place, the one who freed her from her past was now gone, gone to become part of a crusade much worse than Arlong's. Luffy's departure and joining the powerful revolutionary army took away any real joy she had. Losing the man she loved was a huge blow to her heart.

"Nami-san," called out Sanji breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, what is it Sanji-kun?" asked Nami.

"Are you alright Nami-san?" asked Sanji legitimately concerned for his female crewmate.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me," replied Nami.

Sanji didn't really believe her but decided to leave it at that. Nami was obviously experiencing a lot of emotions right now but he was willing to do the right thing as a crewmate and leave her to her thoughts. If she wanted to talk, she would and he would listen, the same with the others.

Nami wasn't the only one who had mixed feelings on the gruesome scene. The Neptune family also did not know how to react to the scene in front of them. Amongst everyone on Fishman Island, the Neptune family were the ones most heavily affected by his actions. Because of Hody's intense hatred for humans, Neptune lost a wife and Shirahoshi, Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manoboshi lost a mother.

"I – I – I – I can't believe it, he's dead," said Ryuboshi.

"But still for some reason, this just doesn't seem right. Despite everything that he's done to us and our kingdom, this just seems so, so …" said Manoboshi unable to express the words.

"I know I feel the same way. He killed our mother and tried to destroy our kingdom. Despite this he was nothing but an old man who had nothing but hatred. Even if he did deserve it for what he has done, in his current state, killing him just seems so, so …" Fukaboshi trailed off who also could not find words.

Despite what the feelings of King Neptune and his sons were, the one who had the most feelings about the situation was Shirahoshi. Shirahoshi unlike her family knew about Hody being her mother's true killer, yet she kept this knowledge to herself for 10 years all for the sake of keeping the promise she made to her mother. For ten years she suffered by herself in that lonely tower keeping the identity her mother's true killer all to herself with nothing but the promise she made with her mother giving her strength. Hody later attempted to take over her kingdom and kill her father and brothers along with many of her people. Furthermore Hody tried to destroy everything her mother stood for and dreamt about.

By all means she had every right to be glad for his death. But she didn't, why, she never hated Hody for killing her mother as she promised Otohime that she wouldn't hate her mother's murderer. So she couldn't really find herself feeling any kind of joy over his death, especially now that he was an old man who could do nothing against her kingdom. Yet for Shirahoshi the situation was the same as Nami's. Luffy was the one who saved her kingdom and freed her from her past and his decision hurt her deeply. Even if she did feel any kind of joy over Hody's death, Luffy's choice overshadowed it completely. While Vivi's presence along with the Straw Hats did make things better for her, it still didn't completely ease her suffering.

"But I wonder who did this and why?" asked the Minister of the Right.

"It's probably one of the citizens of the island who bears a grudge against Hody for trying to take over Ryuuga Kingdom. I honestly cannot say that I blame them despite Hody's and his men's current condition," said Manoboshi.

"But how would they know it's him? We never announced it to the island that Hody and his crew became very old due to energy steroid overdose," asked Ryuboshi.

"Well despite their current old age, you could still pretty much tell it's them. Also with the way they keep going on and on about humans deserving death and fishmen being the superior species and whatever, that is pretty much a giveaway," said the Minister of the Left.

"But that doesn't explain why Arlong and his men are dead as well. They never attempted any harm on Fishman Island and never harmed any fishmen. So why would they kill him as well?" said Neptune.

"Not to mention Arlong-san and the others were suppose to have been locked up in Impel Down," noted Hachi.

"Maybe Arlong escaped when Luffy-san broke into Impel Down two years ago," said Brook joining the conversation.

"I think I know who the culprit is," said Zoro.

Everyone turned to Zoro for his input.

"It's the Knight of D," said Zoro.

"Wait that powerful revolutionary that is coming here for Shirahoshi," said Neptune in a surprised voice.

"But why would he kill Hody, Arlong-san and their crews?" asked Hachi.

"Maybe it's to send a message to us. Or perhaps to scare Shirahoshi," offered Zoro.

"It would explain a few things," said Robin.

Robin's words got everyone's attention wanting to know what she deduced from all this.

"The revolutionary army is taking pirates as slaves. And after the successful conquering of Mariejois there was practically nothing stopping the revolutionary army from raiding Impel Down and enslaving all the inmates. And given Arlong and his men were in Impel Down, they would have been captured by the army," explained Robin.

"Perhaps the Knight brought Arlong and his crew to Fishman Island and then killed them along with Hody and his crew," deduced Robin.

"That does make sense. All of them haven't been dead for very long which meant that the Knight forced Arlong and his men to come to Fishman Island alive before killing him and Hody," said Chopper.

"If I tell you that Knight is really sick," said Sanji disgust.

"No kidding, even if he wanted to capture Shirahoshi, that's still no reason to kill Arlong and Hody as brutally as he did, even though they both deserved it," said Ussop.

"Still at least we know that the Knight is already on Fishman Island and probably ready to make his move on Shirahoshi," stated Nami.

"That's true so we'll have to keep our guard up, and stay with the mermaid princess all the time," said Franky.

The three princes nodded intent on protecting their little sister at all costs.

Flashback End.

The brutality of the murders along with the knowledge that an overwhelmingly powerful foe was on this island ready to capture Shirahoshi had the Straw Hats and the three princes on edge. Despite their supposedly relaxed appearance and demeanor, they were ready for whenever the mysterious Knight made his move on their friend.

"It's hard to actually believe that someone so powerful is on this island. I mean I understand that people would come after Shirahoshi for her power, but it's still hard to believe that there is someone so strong on this island as we speak," said Fukaboshi.

"We know but that's just how it is. And we don't know when or where he'll strike so we better stick to her at all times," said Sanji.

"So how will we know when he strikes? We don't even know what he looks like," asked Fukaboshi.

"The Knights of D all wear black revolutionary clothes with a long dark green cloak. The cloak is their most distinguishing feature. If we find anyone wearing it, then that person is the Knight," replied Robin.

"Also if the Knight is as powerful as they are, then they undoubtedly have extremely powerful haki. So the cook and I can sense any strong presences nearby. Even if neither of us can see him, we'll still know where he is if he gets close enough," said Zoro.

"Normally I'd never say this but for once I'm actually thankful for those shitty okamas constantly coming after me. It meant that I could sense haki signatures easily all the time. So I should know when he decides to attack," said Sanji actually grateful for once because of his time in hell.

"That's great news," said Fukaboshi.

"Speaking of which Fukaboshi I noticed that we haven't seen any humans on Fishman Island at all. I know before Hody was capturing human pirates and making them slaves but we beat him and his gang so there should be more humans here," said Usopp.

"There was in fact there were a lot but then that changed later," said Fukaboshi.

"What happened?" asked Brook.

"Well you see after you all defeated Hody, pirates began coming back to Fishman Island. Of course they didn't try to do anything too big since this island was protected by Big Mom. Occasional robberies and incidents took place but nothing that the soldiers couldn't handle. All the pirates feared that if they did try anything against us, it would incite Big Mom's wrath. But that changed after Big Moms death," said Fukaboshi.

"Big Mom was the protector of Fishman Island. Even though she may have not cared about us and only caring about her sweats, as one of the Yonko her name alone commands respect and such this island was protected by her name. But upon her death, Fishman Island lost that protection," said Fukaboshi.

"All the nightmarish times that happened after Whitebeard's death and before taking Big Mom's protection happened again. Human pirates once again began wrecking havoc and even kidnapping mermaids and occasionally fishmen. The time though extremely brief was really a trying time for us," said Fukaboshi with his eyes closed.

"Fishmen Island was already pretty weak from Hody's attempted take over. So it was much harder for us to protect ourselves from all the human pirates since we already took so much damage from Hody's gang. At least when Whitebeard died, we weren't really suffering from a civil war so we could have defended ourselves from pirates temporarily before taking Big Mom's protection," said Keimi sadly.

The Straw Hats listened intently as they recalled what happened to Fishman Island after Big Mom's death at as they found at recently, Luffy's hands.

"But luckily it didn't shake the people's faith in humanity. Despite the recent increase in pirate attacks, the people of this kingdom still have great faith that they could coexist with humans. Your actions here have really made a big impression on the people such that even with everything that has happened, they still hold great faith in humans, particularly you all," said Fukaboshi.

"I'm glad that all the pirate attacks haven't affected them in that regard," said Nami with a smile.

Shirahoshi herself smiled proudly at the strength of her people.

"Anyway your actions were only part of the reason for everyone still holding onto the belief in humans. The other reason was that the problems the pirates were creating effectively ceased almost immediately after the begun. And I think you know why," said Fukaboshi.

"The revolutionary army's invasion of Mariejois," said Vivi.

"Correct. The terrifying conquering of Mariejois instantly stopped all pirate kidnappings of mermaids and any other havoc they created," stated Fukaboshi.

"You see when pirates kidnap our kind, they usually sell them to nobles of great wealth and power in the world above ground, particularly the Tenryuubito. But all those nobles are still part of the world government. Also the Tenryuubito were the main purchases of fishman slaves. And since all of them were killed during the invasion along with the world government itself overthrown, then there was no one that the pirates could really sell slaves to," said Fukaboshi.

"I see, so it's pointless for pirates to kidnap fishmen since the main ones who really buy them were killed during the invasion," said Usopp.

"That's right and for that reason, all kidnappings of fishmen and merfolk stopped immediately," said Fukaboshi.

"Not to mention that those few merfolk who were captured and made slaves to the Tenryuubito were returned back to the island after the invasion," said Manoboshi.

"I thought that those revolutionaries would have made them slaves as well," said Franky.

"No that's not the case. According to Doflamingo, the revolutionary army only takes pirates as slaves. They don't harm civilians and given that we didn't see any civilians as slaves back on the Kaien Kingdom slave camp, we could assume that he was telling the truth," said Robin.

"Che like we can believe a word any of those guys say. They lied to you for two years when you were with them for heaven's sake," said Franky.

"I know, but there really weren't any civilian slaves on Kaien Kingdom, only pirate ones. And they did release all the fishmen slaves on Mariejois so it does appear at least in that regard that the revolutionary army was truthful," replied Robin.

Franky didn't reply since Robin had him. Despite their brutality towards pirates and enemies of the army, they were neutral towards civilians as they hadn't harmed any of them on Kaien Kingdom. And if they did release all the fishman slaves on Mariejois then they really were sincere in not touching civilians. Despite their actions, they were sincere in that regard.

"The slaves initially hailed the revolutionary army as heroes for freeing them, but that stopped when they realized the magnitude of the destruction they created. What happened at Mariejois was nothing short of a massacre. Anyone that even had the slightest affiliation to the world government was mercilessly killed. Even the top fighters the admirals along with the untouchable Tenryuubito were not spared. That fact that this happened even to admirals and the Tenryuubtio inspired far more fear than praise from the slaves. And it is this fear that really stopped all pirate activity on Fishman Island," said Fukaboshi.

"The world government is the most powerful organization in the world. They not only have extremely powerful fighters such as the admirals but they are also the most influential organization in the world. The fact that it was completely destroyed in just one day is something that has made the entire world, especially pirates fear the revolutionary army. If they were so bold enough as to launch a full scale invasion at the center of the world government then for them to take down a few pirates would be simple. For that reason pirates are attempting to avoid any activity that would gain the attention of the army. And slavery is certainly such an activity," said Fukaboshi.

"So the pirates stopped causing trouble on the island because they are afraid of the revolutionary army," surmised Zoro.

"Yes that's the bottom line," said Fukaboshi.

"Also another contributing factor is that piracy has decreased rapidly around the entire world. We assumed that the revolutionary army had something to do with it. At first we all thought that pirate activity plummeted so much because they are all afraid of the revolutionary army but now we know that the army themselves removed pirates from the seas," said Fukaboshi.

"Removed them and put them to work on slave camps on revolutionary bases," said Nami.

"There has been no pirate incidents ever since the revolutionary army took over mainly because there are no pirates to cause any incidents to begin with. That and the few pirates that do come to Fishman Island are far too fearful of the revolutionary army to even attempt anything. This has resulted in a peace that has been absolutely unheard of on Fishman Island. Even under Whitebeard's and Big Mom's protection, Fishman Island has never been so peaceful. There was still occasional pirate incidents but we were never as incident free as we are now," said Fukaboshi.

"Straw Hats, I don't know if you would like to hear this but you should," said Fukaboshi who now had a serious look on his face.

The Straw Hats made sure to give their full attention to Fukaboshi since whatever he was about to say was extremely important.

"The world is now heading towards a new era. An era whereby there is almost total peace. The revolutionary army's actions has almost completely ended the age of piracy. Piracy is now in its absolute lowest in history and people are enjoying peace that they have perhaps never ever known. Despite the extreme actions of the revolutionary army, they have done in just a few days what the world government was trying to do ever since its founding. They have brought order and stability to the world," said Fukaboshi.

Each of the Straw Hats were silent after hearing what Fukaboshi said. Now that he brought it to their attention, they were now really contemplating the actions of the revolutionary army and realized that he was right. Despite the extreme and brutal nature of the army, they did just what he said. The age of piracy was almost at an end. Whether they liked it or not, pirates were a major source of problems in the world. What happened to Nami and the actions of the New Fishman Pirates was proof of that. It was a reminder that pirates generally caused pain and misery around the world. The revolutionary army pretty much put a stop to all of that. Even though their methods were ruthless and extreme, they did solve the problems many people around the world faced regarding pirates. What happened to Nami along with looting, plundering, slave kidnappings and more are all unlikely to ever happen to anyone due to the fearsome actions of the revolutionary army. Like it or not, whether you agree with their actions or not, they achieved what the world government failed, they brought the world true peace.

"It's ironic really. Years ago the pirate king Gold Roger started the great age of piracy which brought many of the pirates to the seas and thus created many of the problems Fishman Island and many other places faced. With Whitebeard's death the world became much more chaotic due to the changes that his death brought about. Yet everything that Roger's and Whitebeard's deaths brought about came to an end by Dragon," said Fukaboshi.

This got the Straw Hats thinking again. When Roger uttered his famous line regarding the One Piece just before his death, it inspired many pirates to take to the seas in hopes of finding it and becoming the Pirate King. It started the Golden Age of Piracy and much more pirate incidents took place after that. Roger despite having started a new age brought about a new age of terror. Whitebeard as one of the Yonko was one of the most powerful and influential pirates in the world. His death during the Marineford War brought about massive changes in the world and introduced more chaos into it. He ended the Golden Age of Piracy and began the New Age. But then the greatest of them all finally made his move, Monkey D Dragon. Upon Luffy joining his father, Dragon successfully conquered the world government and became the new ruler of the world. Then he began a fearsome campaign that undid everything that Roger and Whitebeard did and cleansed the world of all the anarchy they introduced. Dragon himself ended Whitebeard's short lived New Age and began the Age of the Revolutionary Army or the Age of Peace.

Even more ironic to those that knew Luffy was that he was the main catalyst for all this. Upon leaving the crew and joining the army, Dragon was prompted to begin the invasion of Maroejois and following that, the conquest of the world using his most powerful subordinates, the Knights of D along with Blackbeard of the Yonko. Interestingly Luffy set out to sea because he was inspired by the Pirate King Gol D Roger and his childhood hero Shanks who himself was Roger's crewmate. He wanted to be just like Roger and Shanks. Then Luffy left the crew and joined the man who put an end to everything Roger and Shanks who were both major influences on him to an end. Even more ironic was that not only did he join this person, but that person was also his very own father. Luffy wanted to be like Roger in his earlier days, now he is like his father. He wanted to be Pirate King in his past, now is a Knight of D under his father. Indeed this was irony at its cruelest.

"This kind of peace isn't right," said Vivi suddenly.

The Straw Hats were brought out of their musings by Vivi's words.

"Peace by fear and terror isn't true peace. It's just false peace. You can't just force people to do what you want and call it peace. True peace can only be achieved through love and understanding," said Vivi.

Vivi had an adamant dislike for people of authority who force their rule on others. King Wapol was a prime example of this who achieved peace by literally taking the doctors of the kingdom and holding the country hostage. Crocodile attempted something similar in Alabasta. Due to her upbringing by her father, Nefatari Cobra the king of Alabasta, she strongly believed that a ruler should be kind and benevolent, something that her father embodied and passed down to her. Dragon was the total opposite, someone who used fear, terror and intimidation to force peace onto others. It was hard to believe that he was actually Luffy's father and even harder for her to believe that Luffy would actually join him.

"Vivi-sama," said Shirahoshi softly.

"I understand where you're coming from but that's just the reality of the world we are in right now. His methods did achieve far more than the marines ever did much more efficiently and in such a short time," said Fukaboshi.

"I know but still," said Vivi.

The group was interrupted by an extremely large hulking figure standing in front of them. Immediately the Straw Hats were on guard knowing just who this was. They made sure that they were all standing directly between the figure and Shirahoshi since that was who the figure's target was. The figure in question was wearing black clothes, had a dark green cloak and his face was concealed by the cloak.

"So you've come at last, Knight of D," said Zoro.

Isonade D Sanbi of the Knights of D stood in front of them ready to accomplish his mission, capture Shirahoshi.

Sanbi of the Knights of D finally confronts the Straw Hats. The battle between the Straw Hats and one of the Knights of D is about to begin.

I am aware that chapter's 10 and 13 are the same. I did make the change at first but then I decided to replace Ren with Sabo as the leader of the Knights. Thus I had to take down all chapters with Ren and replace his name with Sabo. Because the titles of chapter 10 and 13 are so similar, I made a mistake and posted "Two Princess Hearts" twice. That has been fixed and chapter 13 "The Prince and two Princesses" is back so those who you who haven't read can read it now.

So far Hancock hasn't appeared in the story. Vivi and Shirahoshi have appeared during the Invasion of Mariejois Arc and during this Arc but so far Hancock hasn't appeared at all. Don't worry about that, she's going to be one of Luffy's ladies so she'll get her chance. She'll have an entire arc devoted to her so Hancock fans, I haven't forgotten you.

Nami's thoughts regarding Arlongs's death. Nami should be happy that he's dead. He killed her mother, enslaved her and her island for eight years and put Nami through hell as his personal slave. Yet she does not feel that way. She doesn't feel the joy that she should be feeling but is instead feeling a strange emptiness. This is partially due to the fact that Arlong was already defeated and she was already freed. If she was still under his rule, then she would be overjoyed that he was dead. But she wasn't. She already celebrated his defeat when she was freed two years ago, so there was really no reason to celebrate now. But the bigger reason for the emptiness is because of Luffy. Luffy was the one who defeated Arlong and freed her. The one who freed her is no longer with the crew and seeing Arlong reminds her of that fact. How can she be happy seeing Arlong when the one who saved her was no longer with her?

The Neptune family's thoughts regarding Hody's death. Similar to Nami, the Neptune family should also feel happy for Hody's death. However they already came to terms with Hody's actions. They promised Otohime that they wouldn't hate her killer Hody. But more importantly was Hody and his crew's current state as old men. Hody may have deserved to die but having all their powers stripped from them and reduced to nothing but wrinkled old men with nothing but hate and unable to achieve their ambition is an equally terrible fate. They already promised not to hate them and even if they did, whatever hatred they had for them was satisfied by their current old age. So they really have no reason to hate them. Thus their deaths at Sanbi's hands didn't give them any joy whatsoever.

Shirahoshi's thoughts regarding Hody's death. She is in a similar situation to Nami. She has every right to hate Hody but she doesn't because of the promise she made to her mother and Hody being an old man makes it hard to hate him. But it is different from her brothers who were never really that close to Luffy. Like Nami, Shirahoshi had her land saved by Luffy and freed from her past because of him. So she can't be happy about Hody's death when the one who stopped Hody and saved her chose a path that is even darker than Hody's. Even if Luffy hadn't left the crew she still wouldn't have been happy with Hody's death due to the promise with her mother and it's just not in her character to hate anyone. But Luffy's decision has taken over Shirahoshi's thoughts so much that she just cannot think about anything else, cannot think about hating Hody and cannot think about what he has done. She can only think about Luffy.

The Neptune family informing Fishman Island about Hody becoming old. I don't think that the citizens of Fishman Island know that Hody and the New Fishman Pirates turned into old men. The reason is because to the Neptune family who were the ones most affected by their actions, it just doesn't matter. Regardless of what they had done in the past, they failed in their ambitions. They didn't have anything, not even their own strength since they lost it due to their own actions of taking too many energy steroids. They pretty much threw away their own strength due to hatred and now had no power due to being old men. All they had was hatred. It was so pathetic that Neptune chose to release them since they can't do any harm and the way they have to live now is too pathetic to hate. It is so pitiful that they didn't bother informing the island. Why inform them about some weak pitiful old man ranting about how humans are inferior and deserve death? Not like they can do anything about it so why waste their breath?

Arlong's fate after he was defeated by Luffy. Another piece of information that Oda didn't exactly explain has been revealed, what happened to Arlong after he was defeated. Most times, Oda explains what happens to the villains after they are defeated through side stories. Like he explained how Crocodile was locked up in Impel Down, how Enel chose to go to the moon, how CP9 are now enemies of the world government, how Buggy returned in Lougetown and went to the Grand Line. However Oda never really stated exactly what happened to Arlong. Hachi did say that they were captured by the marines but that was it. Well now we know, he was taken to Impel Down. That is understandable because he is a powerful fishman, was sent to Impel Down before (in Jinbe's flashback about Fisher Tiger) and was infamous due to being part of the Sun Pirates. So Impel Down would certainly be the place he would be sent to.

Raid on Impel Down: The revolutionary army is enslaving all pirates in order to increase their power. And there are plenty of pirates in Impel Down. Impel Down is a maximum security facility that is almost impenetrable. But after the fall of the world government there was practically no one available who could protect Impel Down. Magellan alone cannot do much to the revolutionary army. So after the successful invasion, there was pretty much nothing stopping the revolutionary army from breaking into Impel Down and raiding and enslaving all the pirates enslaved there. Most of the pirates there are weak and perfect for slaves. However there are stronger ones that are too uncontrollable for the revolutionary army and these powerful ones were killed. Arlong was one of them. He is fairly strong and wouldn't listen to "human scum" like the revolutionary army so killing him would have been the best thing. He was then forcefully brought to Fishman Island and killed there by Sanbi.

Categories of pirates slaves: All pirates captured by the revolutionary army and made into slaves can be placed into four categories, slaves from Mariejois, slaves from Impel Down, slaves from Blackbeard's territories and slaves from everywhere else.

Slaves from Mariejois. Pirates from Mariejois were slaves to the Tenryuubito. During the invasion, all slaves were liberated except for pirates. They were taken from Mariejois and placed on revolutionary bases. These pirates slaves from Mariejois, never stopped being slaves. They just changed slave masters. Their slave masters were originally the Tenryuubito, now they are the revolutionary army. This group is the smallest of the four groups of pirate slaves.

Slaves from Impel Down. Pirates from Impel Down were captured and made into slaves after they raided Impel Down following the successful invasion of Mariejois. Most of the pirates imprisoned here are weak and thus good slaves. However there are some strong ones like the ones in Levels 5 and 6 of Impel Down that are too strong to enslave. These powerful pirates were killed. This is the second smallest of the four groups of pirate slaves.

Slaves from Blackbeard's territories. Blackbeard's territories were revolutionary territory for much longer than the rest of the world. Because of this the revolutionary army had a much easier time capturing pirates slaves here than the rest of the world prior to the invasion. Slave camps existed on Blackbeard's territories for two years while revolutionary bases are only just being erected on the rest of the world. Because of this, the revolutionary bases on Blackbeard's territories are much more developed than the rest of the world and also have more slaves as a result.

Slaves from everywhere else. These are slaves that do not fall into any of the previous three categories. These pirate slaves are pirates that pledged allegiances to the other three deceased Yonko or were just on their territories at the time. As three Yonko are dead, there is nothing stopping the revolutionary army from annexing their territories and making it their own and hence capturing and enslaving the pirates there. Revolutionary bases on the three deceased Yonko's territory are still young and don't have too many slaves but it is steadily increasing.

Sanji's comment about being thankful for the okamas. What he meant is that because they were chasing him all the time, he really got to develop his observation haki. He had to keep his guard up all the time because if he ever slipped up once, then they'll get him. The circumstances of having to keep his guard up all the time forced him to develop observation haki to sense their presences all the time. If he didn't develop his observation haki, then the okamas would have caught him off guard and gave him hell. So it was thanks to them that he really was able to learn how to use observation haki. And as for Zoro, well Mihawk being the world's greatest swordsman wouldn't have let Zoro go without learning both observation and armament haki obviously.

The immediate effect of Big Mom's death. Big Mom was the Yonko who was supposedly protecting Fishman Island. Fishman Island by being her territory received her protection. She did not exactly care about Fishman Island and only cared about her sweats but that did not really change anything. Regardless of whether she cared or not, Fishman Island was still able to carry her symbol and that alone was enough. By using her jolly roger, Fishman Island was protected even if Big Mom herself did nothing. But that changed after Big Mom died. When Luffy killed Big Mom, Fishman Island lost its protection. That meant that all the horrors that Fishman Island had to endure before Whitebeard and Big Mom took over, they had to go through it again, albeit briefly. Kidnapping of mermaids and pirates rampaging happened again. In fact, it was actually worse than before either took over. Before Whitebeard or Big Mom took over, the country was not exactly suffering from a civil war. So at least then Fishman Island was at full strength and can at least defend itself from invading pirates. But Hody's actions however significantly weakened the island's defenses to the point that the only thing protecting them was Big Mom's name. And when she died, they lost that. Because of Hody, Fishman Island was in no position to really protect itself from pirates. That meant that they had virtually no defense against the pirates. The brief period between Big Mom's death and the Invasion of Mariejois was the worst period for Fishman Island. However nothing really bad happened because immediately after Luffy killed Big Mom, the revolutionary army invaded Mariejois.

Peace returning to Fishman Island almost immediately after Big Mom's death. Big Mom's death caused chaos to once again reign over Fishman Island since they lost their only real protection and Hody's rebellion decreased their strength so they had no way of really defending themselves from pirates. But pirates stopped their attacks almost immediately after the revolutionary army successfully conquered Mariejois and the world government. Because they did so almost immediately after Big Mom's death, pirate attacks never really had happened in Ryuuga Kingdom. The time gap was too small if not completely non existant for pirates to have really done any real harm to the citizens of Ryuuga Kingdom. Thus whatever chaos Fishman Island had following Big Mom's death was short lived and ended immediately due to the successful invasion of Mariejois. Thus peace returned as almost as soon as Big Mom died. The reason all the havoc that pirates caused stopped is because of three main reasons, the first being the deaths of the Tenryuubito, the second being the fear instilled by the revolutionary army and the third being the revolutionary army's enslaving pirates.

Deaths of the Tenryuubito stopping slavery: When pirates kidnap fishmen and merfolk, they are usually sold to rich and powerful nobles, chief among them being the Tenryuubito. The thing is, during the Invasion all the Tenryuubito (except for Luffy's mother Cassandra) were killed. That meant that the main buyers of fishmen slaves were killed so there is no one that could really buy them. So its pointless to kidnap fishmen because, who are they going to sell them to. The ones they usually sell them to are all dead so why waste time kidnapping fishmen then.

Fear the Revolutionary Army inspires stopping pirate attacks. This is arguably one of the main weapons of the revolutionary army, the fear they inspire. Everyone is so afraid of them that they wouldn't do anything that would bring attention to themselves because that would gain the attention of the revolutionary army. Piracy and slavery are both such acts. So pirates don't think about causing any kinds on trouble on Fishman Island not because they are afraid of Neptune's army but because they are afraid of the revolutionary army. And for good reason, the revolutionary army did what no other force has ever been able to do, take down the world government.

Removal of pirates stopping pirates attacks. This is obvious. They can't be any pirate attacks if there are no pirates to begin with. Pirates are being captured rapidly and put to work on revolutionary bases. And the pirates that are not captured are too afraid to do anything stupid. This means that there are not too many pirates visiting Fishman Island at all and those that do come to Fishman Island are not going to try anything because they would be risking the wrath of the revolutionary army. Having said that, it is impossible to make the world completely pirate free. Pirates are always going to be in around in huge numbers, no matter what you do. But the revolutionary army is capturing them at a much faster rate than the world government ever did. And pirates are much more reluctant to become famous because that would bring the revolutionary army after them.

Fishman slaves at Mariejois. Fishman Island was originally under the protection of Whitebeard and Big Mom. All the slaves that were previously on Mariejois were released when Jinbe became a Shichbukai and slavery stopped when Whitebeard declared Fishman Island to be his territory. But between Whitebeard's death and Big Mom's taking over, there was a brief period when Fishman Island didn't have the protection of a Yonko. This small period was a time when some fishman were kidnapped and enslaved. Also there was another small period between Big Mom's death and the Invasion of Mariejois where Fishman Island again didn't have the protection of a Yonko so some fishmen and merfolk were enslaved then. But regardless of that all of them were freed when the revolutionary army invaded Mariejois.

Again I just wanted to mention that the revolutionary army only enslaves pirates, not civilians. By taking pirates as slaves, the revolutionary army is making the world a better place and safer place and people are happier, thus they are more accepting of them as the new rulers of the world. If they start enslaving civilians, it will encourage rebellion and start chaos around the world which is not what the revolutionary army wants.

The order and stability the revolutionary army created. The revolutionary army did what the world government couldn't. They put an end to piracy, slavery and many other problems of the world. The marines were able to reign in and corner pirates but they were never able to really stop them. This was mainly because of the Yonko. Many crews by going under the banner of the Yonko pretty much were able to get away with a lot of crimes. If the marines went after crews affiliated with a Yonko, then it would spark a war with a Yonko. In fact the marines even entering the lands of a Yonko might have started a war. So in the New World, pirates were pretty much immune to the marines and could do what they want when they want without any consequences. The presence of the Yonko made pirates somewhat untouchable for a very long time. However the revolutionary army killed three Yonko and the last is secretly a revolutionary. So the army pretty much destroyed what gave pirates immunity in the first place. That meant that the revolutionary army unlike the world government could really advance into the New World and remove all the pirates there thus making the world safer and better to the people. They brought a new age of peace, even if it's through fear, it's still peace.

Luffys' resemblance of Roger and Dragon. Interestingly despite Luffy being Dragon's son, when he was captain of the Straw Hats, he resembled Dragon's greatest enemy Roger. Prior to the timeskip, Oda made an extra effort to make Luffy resemble Roger. According to many, Luffy was very similar to Roger. Both were idiots, both loved their crew and both made lots of friends and helped people out all the time. Luffy even wore red just like Roger and even wears Roger's straw hat. When Luffy became a Knight, he stopped resembling Roger and resembled his father Dragon. He had the same green cloak as his father and was ruthless like he was. He hated the world government just like his father. Oda's One Piece was meant to portray Luffy as Roger's successor but One Piece Final Holy War portrays him as Dragon's successor.

Dragon ending Roger's legacy. Dragon pretty much destroyed everything that was Roger's legacy. Dragon was the mastermind behind the Marineford War that killed Roger's son Ace. Roger before his death started the Golden Age of Piracy when he uttered his famous words. Dragon who was Roger's greatest enemy ended what Roger started years ago, he ended the great age of piracy. Dragon removed Roger's apprentice Shanks through Blackbeard. Finally Dragon turned Luffy the one who would have succeeded Roger as Pirate King to his own cause as a member of the Knights of D. This shows how much of an enemy Dragon was to Roger and how powerful his influence was. Dragon's power and influence was so great that he continued to destroy everything that Roger had long after his execution.

Well that's everything for now. Any questions either leave it in a review or PM me. Review please.


	49. Change the World

**Change the World**

The next chapter of One Piece: Final Holy War is out. It reveals a lot about the goals and objectives of the revolutionary army and Sanbi in particular so there are a lot of follow up notes. Please read them because they clarify things that might be confusing in the chapter and mentions things not present in the chapter like references to episodes etc. Please review as usual.

The Straw Hats all had defensive stances ready for any attack from the hulking figure standing in front of them. They had to for the person standing before them was unlike any other foe they had ever faced. They had faced strong pirates, marines and even the Shichbukai on a few occasions. But they had never ever before battled a D. They knew that the men of D were all powerful fighters as evidenced by that bloodline producing some of the most powerful and influential men of their eras. Gol D Roger, the man who ruled the seas as the Pirate King, Marshall D Teach the man who became a Yonko and Luffy their own captain, the strongest man they ever knew. The large figure standing in front of them shared the same middle initial as their captain and if he was anything like him, then they were in for the fight of their lives.

"Greetings Straw Hats and Neptune family," greeted the Knight.

The Straw Hats didn't reply instead never leaving their defensive formations meant to protect Shirahoshi. They couldn't let their guards down not even for a second.

"So you're one of those Knights of D," said Franky.

"That I am. I am Isonade D Sanbi" replied the Knight introducing himself.

"So those Knights really are guys of D," said Usopp worriedly.

"This so called Knight of D doesn't look like much. He's just a really big guy with the name D," said Sanji.

"Appearances can be deceiving Black Leg Sanji. I would have thought that your time in the first half of the Grand Line would have taught you that," said Sanbi.

Sanji didn't reply since he knew what Sanbi was saying was indeed correct. In the first half of the Grand Line known as Paradise they met all sorts of guys who may not look like much but were formidable fighters, usually having nasty devil fruit powers.

"The one you trained with for the past two years, Ivankov was a prime example of that, a powerful fighter despite his appearance," said Sanbi.

Sanji didn't reply to Sanbi's jab at his deceased mentor but his statement did further explain Sanbi's previous one about not judging an opponent's strength purely by their looks. Ivankov was probably the weirdest guy he had ever seen. The man was beyond transvestite, he was something else entirely. He had seen many strange guys in Paradise but Ivankov was by far the strangest. But that didn't mean that he wasn't strong. Ivankov was a very formidable fighter. He effortlessly defeated Sanji when they first met on Kamabakka Kingdom and even after his two years of training, he still couldn't quite manage to best the okama king in battle.

"Speaking of which, Sanbi how is it that you snuck up on us?" asked Zoro.

"Now that you mention it, Zoro does have a point. A big guy like you shouldn't really be able to sneak up on us like that, unless you have some strange ability like Bartholomew Kuma," said Franky.

"Yeah as a thief for eight years, sneaking up on me shouldn't be so easy. And Robin was on the run from the world government for years so sneaking up on her is downright impossible," said Nami.

"That wasn't actually what I was referring to," said Zoro.

"Huh," said Nami confused.

"He means how he was able to get close to us without myself or Zoro sensing him. Both of us are good at using observation haki so getting so close to us without us knowing shouldn't be possible. But we couldn't sense his presence at all," said Sanji.

"And that's what's so disturbing about this. Regardless of how strong or weak someone is we could at least feel their presence. Even for regular civilians we could at least feel something even if it's really small. But we can't sense anything coming from this guy. It's like he isn't even here or at least doesn't have any haki which is supposed to be impossible," commented Zoro.

"That's because it's part of the Power of D," said Sanbi.

"You mean being able to hide yourself from observation haki is the power of D," said Zoro.

"No, just part of it. The unique ability to conceal oneself from observation haki is one of the abilities gained from those who have awakened the power of D," replied Sanbi.

"You see the one who discovered the usage of haki and its applications was originally a D. So D are actually the founders of haki and as the descendants of the one who created haki, we can use it in ways far beyond that of other people," explained Sanbi.

"That is what the power of D is, the ability for the D to use the true power of haki," said Sanbi.

"The true power of haki," replied Zoro.

"Yes, all living things in this world have haki but only a handful of them can harness its power. But the Ds can harness the power of haki far greater than even the most powerful haki users. This is how our ancestors discovered the power of haki in the first place and used it to change the world," explained Sanbi.

"However the rest of the world merely adopted his discoveries though the truth is that the world government and pirates actually stole his power and used it against him and his people. As his descendants, haki is our power by right," said Sanbi.

"That's the Tenryuubito way of thinking," said Neptune who just arrived.

Sanbi turned his gaze to newly arrived King Neptune.

"The Tenryuubito all believe that because they are the descendants of the original founders of the world government that they can just take what they want and do whatever they please without consequences. Just like how you believe that because your ancestors where the ones who discovered haki that it makes it yours," said Neptune.

Sanbi did not reply as he continued to stare at Neptune.

"In fact the way that you take pirates as slaves is no different from the way that the Tenryuubito take people as slaves. Also the way the revolutionary army ruthlessly hunts down anyone who opposes them is no different from the way the world government does. In that respect you're all no different from the Tenryuubito and the world government," said Fukaboshi.

Sanbi was silent for a few seconds before suddenly a massive burst of haki came from him.

"How dare you," said Sanbi angrily as he was flaring his haki in anger at Fukaboshi's words.

The Straw Hats and the Neptune family all began gritting their teeth and sweating profusely at the intense power of the haki that Sanbi was emitting.

"Damn, what powerful haki, is this the true power of D," thought Zoro at feeling Sanbi's incredibly strong haki.

"Is this what that bastard has been hiding all this time?" said Sanji equally as astounded by Sanbi's haki as Zoro was.

While Zoro and Sanji were struggling against the oppressive power of Sanbi's haki the rest of the Straw Hats were fairing no better. In fact they were doing a lot worse than Zoro and Sanji since they're haki was much weaker than theirs.

"Incredible, I feel like I'm about to faint from his haki. So this is the true power of D," commented Robin.

Franky and Brook were also struggling to keep from fainting while Usopp, Chopper and Nami were already on their knees and were struggling to breath. The three Neptune brothers and King Neptune himself were trying desperately to not be overwhelmed. However the one who was doing the worse was Shirahoshi. Shirahoshi was fragile and not accustomed to the life of battle. She easily got scared and frightened though she did become stronger after the battle against the New Fishman Pirates which forced her to become stronger. This was further increased by her determination to become stronger for Luffy even when he joined the revolutionary army. But she was nowhere near ready to handle the insane and overwhelmingly powerful haki of a D much less an awakened one like Sanbi. At this point she was very low on the ground with an extremely frightened look and even tears of fright in her eyes.

"How dare you accuse us of being like them," said Sanbi angrily.

"The Tenryuubito were the ones who took the people of this world as slaves. The Tenryuubito were the ones who hurt people for their own amusement. And the world government condones their actions and the marines even protect them, them who are the worse kind of scum of this world, they protect them. When people try and stand up to them, they kill them without a second thought. Don't you dare compare us to them," said Sanbi.

"Our actions have made many lives better. Just how many slaves did we free at Mariejois? How many people were spared from experiencing the horrors of the world government?" said Sanbi.

"Ryuuga Kingdom Royal Family, think about this, if we did not do what we did, what would have happened to all the slaves that we freed? I'll tell you, they'd still be at Mariejois suffering at the hands of the Tenryuubito. And very likely more would have been kidnapped and joined them. The actions of the revolutionary army have saved many lives from both the Tenryuubito and the world government" said Sanbi.

"I could tell that you hold great hatred for both the world government and the Tenryuubito," said Fukaboshi.

"I do, after all," said Sanbi who placed his hands on his hood.

"Both of them have persecuted my people for years," said Sanbi removing his cloak thus revealing his face.

Everyone present had shocked expressions at seeing Sanbi's face for the first time.

"That guy is …" said Nami who trailed off.

"A fishman," finished Robin.

"That's right, I am a fishman. Now do you understand my hatred for the world government," said Sanbi.

"The Tenryuubito were the ones who captured my kind and made them slaves against their will. Who took them away from their friends and family only to have them live a life of misery where they are treated worse than dirt. It is an existence that the people of Fishman Island do not deserve and one that none of them or anyone should have to experience," said Sanbi.

"Yet the Tenryuubito do it all the time, not just to my kind but to many other races as well. They do it sadistically and have pleasure in seeing them suffer. The Tenryuubito deserved to have been massacred at Mariejois," continued Sanbi.

"And the marines and the world government, they protect them, no the marines protect them, the world government blesses them with lavish lives. Lives where they live as if their gods, lives that they do not deserve. They committed so many terrible acts yet the marines still protect them and the world government still treats them as if they are heaven sent, when they are clearly not. In fact if anything they come from hell itself as all they do is make others suffer," said Sanbi.

"Tell me Sanbi was it, what did the Tenryuubito do to you that made you hate them so much? You speak as if you have suffered personally under them. What did they do to you? Did they make you a slave? Did they kidnap any of your family? Tell me, what did they do to you?" asked Fukaboshi.

"I grew up as an orphan in the lawless area of the Fishman District. While there I heard the stories of humans cruelty of fishman kind. I heard about how pirates steal our people and sell them to nobles of high class in the world above with the Tenryuubito being the highest of those nobles. I heard all about how they persecuted our people and saw them as nothing but fish. And it angered me greatly," said Sanbi.

The Straw Hats and the Neptune family were having a sense of dejavu right now. They heard a similar speech from most members of the New Fishman Pirates. While the Straw Hats were not really affected too much by it, the Neptune family was an entirely different case. Sanbi's words gave the members of the Neptune family a sense of dread seeing how the problems between humans and fishmen gave rise to Hody. Hody was practically the embodiment of fishman's hatred for humans and was by far the worse extremist when it came to those believes. It twisted him and made him into the most notorious and cruel fishman in history.

"That way of thinking wouldn't help anyone. In fact it would destroy you. I've seen it first hand what thinking like that could do to someone," said Fukaboshi referring to Hody's transition into a monster.

"I know you've seen it first hand. After all I killed several fishman who became what you are describing," said Sanbi.

"So it's true. This guy really is the one who killed Arlong's and Hody's gangs," said Ussop.

"That's right, I'm the one who did it," confessed Sanbi.

"So why did you do it then? With your hatred of the world government I would have thought that Arlong and Hody would be the last people you would want to kill," asked Nami.

"It's because I don't approve of their way of thinking," replied Sanbi.

"But you just said that you know of how fishmen were persecuted by humans and how it angered you," said Nami questionably.

"It does anger me and I am aware of the problems between humans and fishmen. But I disagree with Arlong's and Hody's way of thinking. Both of them were very wrong and deserved to have been killed," said Sanbi.

"Arlong and Hody despise the entire human race while I only despise those that make fishmen suffer, mainly the world government and pirates. I unlike those two know that there are many good humans out there and I have no hatred for them. In fact I respect them for choosing to see past the history between our races and instead chose friendship," said Sanbi.

"Arlong and Hody hate and kill humans for the simple fact that they are humans. It doesn't matter if the humans do nothing to harm them, to them, once you're human, you are inferior and deserve to suffer and die. That thinking is completely wrong. The ones who do deserve that fate are the ones who actually harm our people which is the world government and pirates. I hold no ill will towards those who do not wish to harms us and respect those who want to get along with us," said Sanbi.

The Neptune family didn't say anything but all of them were relieved at Sanbi's words. He showed that he wasn't a monster like Hody. He was more level headed than those two and only chose to hate those that actually did harm his people. He was willing to give humans a chance, in fact he believed in them strongly since he did join the revolutionary army which consists mostly of humans and was willing to work alongside them for a greater cause, even if that cause was extremely destructive. Sanbi's actions despite opposing their own does show that he wants humans and fishmen to co-exist.

"Also Arlong and Hody believe that fishmen are superior to humans. That is also something that I disagree with. Fishmen may be superior to humans in some ways such as being ten times stronger than a human, their amphibious nature and being able to breathe underwater but humans also have qualities that make them superior to fishmen such as their intellect and ability to produce extremely strong fighters such as the Yonko. There are things that fishmen have that humans don't and there are things that humans have that fishmen don't. Likewise there are things that fishmen can do that humans can't and there are things that humans can do that fishmen can't. Just because one race is superior than the other in one way doesn't make them superior, it just makes them different. That is the difference between my beliefs and those that Arlong and Hody share," explained Sanbi.

"Of course Hody and Arlong are entitled to their own opinion. They believed that fishmen were superior to humans and they were free to think how they want. But those two took it as far as believing that humans deserved to suffer and even be slaves to fishmen. They believed that the destiny of all humans was either to become slaves to fishmen or suffer and die extremely horrible and gruesome deaths. They even went as far as to take action to make their perverse believes possible with their actions in East Blue and on Ryuuga Kingdom," said Sanbi.

Nami flinched at hearing Sanbi mention the horrible events of her hometown. Even though she was freed from her past and even got over it, there were times when the memories of those horrible eight years would come back and haunt her and this was one of those times. The Neptune family, particularly Shirahoshi also remembered Hody and his gang's gruesome crusade to take over the human race by first taking over their island. Despite Hody failing to take over, the effects of his attempted take over were still very much felt.

"Both of their actions were inexcusable and they deserved death. Arlong had no right to do what he did in East Blue as those people had nothing to do with the problems between humans and fishmen after all it's unlikely that any of them even ever saw a fishman before much less harmed one. And Hody in an act of pure evil attempted to take over his own home and even kill his own people for being friends with humans. He was absolute evil and had to be taken out," continued Sanbi.

"Besides, both of them were in Dragon-sama's way of achieving his ambition," stated Sanbi.

"His ambition," repeated Nami.

"So what's his goal?" asked Sanji.

"To change this world and make it a better place," replied Sanbi.

"To change the world and make it a better place, what does that mean?" asked Franky.

"This world has all sorts of problems. The Tenryuubito take slaves and many people suffer under their tyranny. The world government kill innocent people for the sake of so called justice. And pirates ruin lives all the time. The revolutionary army's objective of overthrowing the world government was merely a single step in changing the world. Now that they've done that the real challenge begins," said Sanbi explaining to true goal of the revolutionary army.

"And in my particular case it is to finally make a world where fishmen can live in harmony with humans. The revolutionary army has taken out the main ones responsible for the persecution of my people. The pirates who kidnap them have been removed from the seas and the nobles who enslave them have been killed. There is virtually no one left who could harm the people of Fishman Island," said Sanbi explaining how the revolutionary army's goal coincides with his own.

"So that's why you chose to help the revolutionary army. Because you believe that it would help humans and fishmen get along," said Fukaboshi.

"That's right," replied Sanbi.

"I'm afraid the revolutionary army's methods wouldn't help you in that regard. In order for humans and fishmen to get along, they need to understand each other. What you're doing isn't making humans and fishmen understand each other. What you are doing is punishing those who do not want the two races to get along and intimidating every else in getting along with fishmen. You're not really making humans understand us. You're making them fear us even more by punishing the ones who really harmed our people," said Fukaboshi.

"In order to bridge the gap between humans and fishmen, understanding and love is the key. What you are using is fear and intimidation to force humans to accept us. That would only drive them away even further," stated Fukaboshi.

"Say what you want but you can't deny now that fishmen are no longer being taken as slaves and are no longer being persecuted by humans. The peace that Fishman Island is now experiencing is even greater than during Whitebeard's rule," countered Sanbi.

Fukaboshi didn't have a counterargument for that. Ever since the revolutionary army took over, kidnapping of fishmen and merfolk and pirates rampaging on Fishman Island dropped to absolute zero which was unprecedented even under Whitebeard's rule. There would still be occasional kidnappings and pirate incidents but now there were absolutely none. This was mainly due to the fact that the ones who really bought the slaves were the Tenryuubito and pirates are far too afraid of the revolutionary army to attempt anything. The revolutionary army conquered the world government which was something that was never done before and no one wants to oppose a force capable of such a feat.

"So the reason that Arlong and Hody were in the way of Dragon's ambition to change the world is mainly because of their view that humans are inferior to fishmen and this view would clash with Dragon's own ambition," said Robin.

"That's correct. Arlong and Hody believe firmly that humans are inferior to fishmen and that humans should serve them. They would never accept a world where humans and fishmen co-exist peacefully. They would do everything in their power to prevent that from happening. Furthermore they would never accept a world which is ruled by Dragon-sama who is a human. They would definitely oppose him for the mere fact that he is a human and that he is creating a world where humans and fishmen are viewed as equals instead of fishmen being superior and humans being inferior," said Sanbi.

Both the Straw Hats and the Neptune family knew that Sanbi was right. Hody and Arlong believed with every ounce of their being that humans were in fact the inferior species and their purpose was to serve the so called superior fishmen. They were also firm believers in the rage of fishmen and that humans deserved nothing more than to suffer. To them, humans and fishmen getting along was blasphemy. Fishmen should rule humans, not hold hands with them. That was their doctrine and they followed it their entire lives. They further showed these radical believes through their actions at East Blue and Ryuuga Kingdom. If they had any power, they would use it against the revolutionary army who are not only trying to promote human fishman relations which Hody and Arlong firmly oppose, but Dragon himself is a human and for a human to be the sole ruler of the world would be to them sacrilege and they would definitely oppose Dragon to the bitter end.

But that was only if they had any power. Arlong was locked him in Impel Down while Hody was now just a weak crippled old man. Both of them were powerless against the might of the revolutionary army, which even the marine admirals and Yonko couldn't overcome. Hachi decided to voice this

"But Arlong-san was in Impel Down while Hody was a weak crippled old man who couldn't do anything. How could either of them have opposed the revolutionary army?" asked Hachi.

"The revolutionary army shortly after the invasion launched a raid on Impel Down. The great underwater prison has many pirates which could have been used to bolster the numbers of the revolutionary army. Most of them would have been slaves but there were a number of individuals who could be added to the ranks of the revolutionary army and even a few candidates for revolutionary commander," said Sanbi.

"The revolutionary army did lose a number of commanders prior to the invasion. Even though it didn't affect the outcome of the invasion it was still a blow to the army so the army needed to get some new commanders," said Sanbi.

"Of course in order to be a commander you need to be very strong and loyal to Dragon. Impel Down had a few people who were both very strong and held great hatred for the world government or pirates and would have been suitable candidates for commanders," said Sanbi.

"Obviously the majority of criminals in Impel Down were put on slave camps but there are a few who wouldn't join the army and were too strong to be put on slave camps. Arlong was such an individual," said Sanbi.

"It was decided that Arlong would instead die on Fishman Island instead to show what we think of those who make others suffer," continued Sanbi explaining why they kept Arlong alive.

"And as for Hody, well Hody may have lost his power but he still had his voice. And the voice can be the most powerful weapon a person has. We had to make sure that his ideas didn't spread. Also his death like Arlong's also showed what we do to people like him," said Sanbi.

Neither the Straw Hats, nor the Neptune family chose to comment. Despite both of their misgivings with both Arlong and Hody, they both felt that their deaths were too brutal and too sudden. It wasn't that they had any sympathy for either of them. Both hurt their friends in some manner. Arlong killed Nami's mother and made her and her village suffer terribly and Hody killed Shirahoshi's mother and attempted to kill her and take over her kingdom. Both of them hurt their friends and neither of them was worthy of sympathy and compassion. But still, both of them were powerless. They both lost their ambitions and had to live with nothing more than their ruined dreams and their petty hatred. In fact both were truly pathetic after their defeat so killing them at all just seemed so wrong much less in the brutal fashion that Sanbi did it in.

"Now I will ask you, hand the mermaid princess over to me," demanded Sanbi.

The Straw Hats didn't waver the slightest while Vivi held Shirahoshi protectively like a big sister holding onto a little sister.

"We wouldn't hand over Shirahoshi-chan over to you," said Vivi holding Shirahoshi with a protective big sister hug.

"I see," said Sanbi who closed his eyes.

He then opened it and his haki skyrocketed.

"Then I'll take her," Sanbi then said.

The battle between the Straw Hats and Sanbi begins. Stay tuned for next chapter where we see Sanbi's power in action. In the mean time some notes. Please read them because things that weren't present in the chapter are mentioned here.

Someone asked about Luffy's mother. Well she's alive but in Dragon's custody. I'll leave it at that for now.

Another person asked when Luffy will show up. He'll appear several times in this fic, just not right now. This fic is very long so you might have to wait but he'll show up. He will be mentioned in many references though.

Sanji and Zoro being weaker than Ivankov. I think both Zoro and Sanji are weaker than Ivankov but not by much. Luffy before becoming a Knight could not defeat Rayliegh who trained him. Likewise Zoro cannot defeat Mihawk who trained him as well. So going by the same trend, Sanji cannot defeat Ivankov. And since Zoro and Sanji are usually very close then if Sanji cannot defeat Ivankov, then neither can Zoro. Also keep in mind that Ivankov was able to hold his own against Bartholomew Kuma who we all know is a monster so it's expected that neither Zoro nor Sanji can defeat Ivankov. Together they can beat him but not one on one.

A bit more about the power of D is revealed. One of the abilities granted from those who have awakened the power of D is the ability to conceal oneself from observation haki. Haki was originally discovered by the D. So the Ds are like the founders of haki. As such Ds who are descendants of the founder of haki can use haki in ways that others can only dream of. That is the power of D, the ability to use haki far beyond others, in other words the true power of haki. One such way is that they can hide themselves from observation haki thus rendering themselves invisible from it. They can only hide their haki, they don't become invisible so you can still see them or hear their footsteps but you cannot sense them with observation haki unless they actually allow it. This is great for sneaking up on powerful foes as most of the strongest figures can use both observation and armament haki. Luffy and Sabo were able to sneak up on Big Mam and Kaido respectively like this so the two Yonko were caught completely by surprise and unprepared for it. Blackbeard could have snuck on Shanks but Blackbeard is a very prideful person and wouldn't really do that. The Ds discovered haki and from there it pretty much spread to the rest of the world.

I was still pretty vague on what the power of D is. I mean, being able to use the true power of haki isn't really much information. Don't worry, more about it will be revealed later. That and being able to hide yourself from observation haki is just a teaser like. What exactly is the power of D will be revealed later.

The similarities between the revolutionary army and the world government. Neptune and Fukaboshi where pointing out the similarities between the world government and the revolutionary army. Both take slaves of some sort with the revolutionary army taking pirates while the world government takes all kinds of slaves. Both are extremely ruthless to their enemies as the marines destroyed an entire island with a Buster Call and the revolutionary army ruthless invaded Mariejois.

Other similarities between the revolutionary army and the world government. The descendants of the respective founders of each organization are very important in each. The descendants of the founders of the world government, the Tenryuubito are high ranking in the world government similar to how the descendants of the royal family of the ancient kingdom of Imperion, the Knights of D are high ranking in the revolutionary army. Both organizations were rulers of the world with the world government the former rulers and the revolutionary army the current rulers. Finally both of powerful military and naval strength.

Differences between the revolutionary army and the world government. The difference between the world government and the revolutionary army was what Sanbi was talking about. The revolutionary army only takes pirates, bandits etc, people who deserve it while the Tenryuubito takes anyone they please. The world government has no problem destroying entire islands like Ohara and burning entire settlements of innocent people like in Grey Terminal while the revolutionary army would not be so indiscriminate in mass murder preferring to send the powerful Knights to kill the targets rather than just callously destroy everything.

Other differences between the revolutionary army and the world government. The revolutionary army is more about quality having powerful warriors like the Knights while the world government is more about quantity relying on numbers and influence. The revolutionary army defeated the Yonko which the world government could never do. The revolutionary army is far more efficient in dealing with pirates than the world government due to their defeat of the Yonko. The world is more accepting of the revolutionary army due to their handling pirates far better than the world government ever did. Also the world government had better naval power than the revolutionary army before the invasion when all the ships were confiscated by the army.

Dragon's dangerous mind. It's hard to really become loyal to Dragon if you do not possess some kind of emotions which he can exploit. Dragon's mind is arguably his most dangerous trait as like Luffy, he can sense a person's emotions. While Luffy frees people from their terrible emotions, Dragon harnesses it and uses it to his own advantage. Robin has great knowledge but cannot really sense emotions while Luffy can sense emotions very well but is very stupid. Dragon has both meaning he can get information out of one's past and gain insight into their inner demons. So he knows exactly what buttons to push in order to gain their loyalty. He does not need to blackmail anyone, he just manipulates their emotions to make them extremely loyal to him. Also blackmailing doesn't help because they would not try very hard to accomplish their missions, in fact, they'll mostly like oppose Dragon. But by gaining their loyalty, Dragon ensures that the revolutionaries would do their absolute best for him. It's the same with Luffy, as when he gained the loyalty of his nakama, they would do anything for him even when he abandoned the crew to join his father. Likewise the Knights would do anything for Dragon no matter how sinister his goals are.

Sanbi's hatred. As the Knights need to have a reason to hate in order for them to serve Dragon, Sanbi has that. Sanbi hates the world government for everything that has happened to his people, from the slavery to the persecuting and because of this Dragon was able to get Sanbi to side with him. Sanbi hates the world government and since the revolutionary army's goal is to overthrow the world government, then the army is the perfect place for him. But it is more than just that, it is not just the world government that persecutes his people but it is almost the entire world as well. Pirates for example do just as much harm to fishman as the world government does so Sanbi hates them as well and would side with Dragon in enslaving them. Dragon helped Sanbi punish those who wronged his people and makes sure it never happens again so Sanbi is very loyal to him.

Difference between Sanbi's way of thinking and Arlong's and Hody's. Arlong and Hody hate the entire human race. To them once you are human, you deserve death. I'm sure they even hate Whitebeard despite his protecting of Fishman Island. Sanbi doesn't hate all humans, just the ones who make his people suffer like pirates and the Tenryuubito. He is neutral to the rest and respects people like Luffy who is actually willing to fight for fishmen. His leader Dragon is, in his mind willing to make a better place for his people so he respects him greatly. Also Hody and Arlong believe that fishman are superior to humans and Sanbi disagrees with that. The Knights are all proof that fishman are not superior and Sanbi is proof that fishman are not inferior. Both races have their own individual strengths and weaknesses.

Reason for Sanbi killing Hody and Arlong. Sanbi did not kill them because of their differences in believes as everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Sanbi killed them because they opposed his dream. Sanbi wants humans and fishman to coexist, hence why the revolutionary army destroyed the world government and enslaved pirates, because to Sanbi, both of them persecute his people. So if you take them out, the remaining people are neutral and eventually will respect and become friends with fishman. Arlong and Hody do not want humans and fishmen to coexist. They want fishmen to dominate and humans to suffer. They would have done everything to stop Sanbi's dream and would have definitely opposed Dragon since Dragon is human despite his god like strength. Also the revolutionary army is merciless to people who make others suffer and Arlong and Hody are two examples of this due to their actions in Cocoyashi Village and Ryuuga Kingdom.

The true goal of the revolutionary army has been revealed, to change the world and make it a better place. The overthrow of the world government was merely part of that goal. In Oda's One Piece, the goal of the revolutionary army is simply to overthrow the world government. So when that is done, the revolutionary army is done. But in this fic, it is much bigger than that. That overthrow of the world government was merely a long term objective towards a much greater goal, to make the world a better place. The world is suffering from all sorts of problems and the world government is a big part of them, since they engaged in slavery, mass murdering fires and Buster Calls etc. So to change the world, they would have to take out the world government which was part of the revolutionary army's original goal. Also pirates are another big problem with the world. The world government would not accept the revolutionary army taking care of pirates since if you recall, Luffy took down several high profile pirates in East Blue and as a result labeled him a huge threat. Finally for the revolutionary army to change the world, they would need to become a great power and the world government would consider any power like them to be a threat and hence oppose them and their goal of changing the world. So no matter how you look at it, the world government had to be destroyed.

More about the revolutionary army has been explained. Before the war, the revolutionary army was only shown to have been interested in overthrowing the world government. Well now you can see it is more than that. The revolutionary's army initial objective of overthrowing the world government was just a step to achieving their real goal, to change the world. I was able to connect the current actions of the revolutionary army with Oda's revolutionary army by explaining that the overthrow of the world government was only one of the main goals, it is not the only one. They needed to overthrow the world government before they could move forward. You can also see why they are so aggressive in their actions. The revolutionary army isn't just fighting the world government, they are fighting the entire world. To change the world, they would have to rule it. This really sets up the revolutionary army as the main antagonists of this fic and Dragon the final villain. If Oda decides to make Dragon a villain, he cannot do that if Dragon simply wants to overthrow the world government because the world government are bad guys. But if he makes Dragon want to rule the world, then he could become a true villain.

The Knights and slave camps. With the kinds of pasts that the Knights have you would think they would never approve of slavery. But remember the suffering and tragedies that they went through, pirates inflict the same thing to others. And that makes the Knights hate them as well. For the Knights it's about more than just revenge on those that made them suffer. It's about making those who make others suffer, suffer as well. The world government definitely made several of the Knights suffer but pirates make innocent people suffer as well. So the Knights approve of having pirates on slave camps because they deserve it for all the lives they've ruined. Also for the Knights, it's about making sure what happened to them doesn't happen to innocent people as well (pirates not included since they are equally as bad as the world government at times). So by putting them on slave camps they are purging the world of terrible people so they could never ruin any more lives ever again. For the Knights, it's about more than just revenge, it's about changing the world.

Dragon's conversation with Sabo. Dragon had a small conversation with Sabo during the Grey Terminal where he said that he didn't have enough power to change the country. He didn't say overthrow the world government, he specifically used the word "change". And Sabo was really happy that Dragon listened to him. So Sabo joined Dragon eventually becoming the leader of the Knights of D in order to help him change the world as Dragon said. Dragon did exactly what he told Sabo that he was going to do, he changed the world so what Sabo saw at Grey Terminal would never happen again thanks to Dragon. This is why Sabo is so loyal to Dragon, besides his young age, Sabo saw the cruelty of the world during the Grey Terminal Crisis and Dragon put an end to that effectively solidifying Sabo's loyalty. This is yet another way I was able to connect this story to Oda's One Piece.

How does Dragon change the world. By overthrowing the world government they end the slavery of innocent people and end mass murdering instruments like the Buster Call. By removing pirates from the seas, Dragon is ensuring that pirates no longer plunder, loot, kill and ruin lives in general. Thus he is making the world a safer and happier place by ending the problems of slavery, mass murder, pirates etc and hence changing the world.

How Dragon's changing the world help Sanbi? Of the many changes Dragon brought about, for Sanbi it is the one involving fishmen that he really cares about. Dragon destroyed everyone who persecuted fishmen, enslaved them or opposed bonds between the two races. This was mainly the world government, the Tenryuubito and pirates. Thus there is no one left who would harm fishmen or stop either races from befriending the other. Thus to Sanbi, Dragon created a world where his people can finally live in harmony with humans. Dragon changed the world by making it a better place for fishmen.

Breaking into Impel Down to recruit inmates. I did mention in the chapter "Age of Peace" that the revolutionary army broke into Impel Down after the Invasion. But that was only speculation on Robin's part. Robin merely speculated that they broke in to enslave the pirates there, she did not suspect that they would break in to recruit anyone. The revolutionary army raided Impel Down mostly to enslave the pirates there but also to recruit some into the army. Impel Down holds all sorts of dangerous criminals. Most are just weaklings but there are a few there who are very strong and hate pirates or the world government, both of which are necessary to become a commander. In the chapter "Plans for Invasion and Cleansing," Dragon had several high ranking commanders such as Ivankov killed to cleanse the army of anyone who would oppose him. Because of this, the revolutionary army lost quite a few commanders. It wasn't a huge blow, because the Knights and Special Weapons were untouched. While there are still several commanders left, it was still a blow. So in Impel Down there were a few people in Level 6 who could become revolutionary commanders. Of course other than those who became commanders, the rest of the strong Impel Down inmates are too strong to put on slave camps and killed as a result. The masses of weak inmates were just put on revolutionary slave bases.

Okay that's it. Finally I just hope to see plenty of reviews in the future. I love it when I get feedback in the form of reviews. Until next chapter.


	50. The Power of Isonade D Sanbi

**The Power of Isonade D Sanbi**

The next chapter of One Piece: Final Holy War is out. As it name says, this chapter explains Sanbi's powers in detail so it is going to be an interesting chapter with lots of follow up notes. I highly encourage you to read these notes to better understand his power.

Sanbi began powering up using the power of D. The wind around him began picking up as Sanbi continued to grow stronger. The Straw Hats meanwhile were all in defensive postures ready to fight back against Sanbi and his incredible power. They were all prepared for anything. They had no choice because even those not able to use haki could feel Sanbi's incredible power. And it was indeed powerful and frightening. It truly showed what kind of monsters the D were and why the men of D were known as those with the power of the gods.

"Damn, what incredible haki this guy has. Is this the power of D?" questioned Sanji at feeling Sanbi's incredibly powerful haki.

"Don't lose focus cook. We can't afford to be distracted even for a second. Not against this guy," lectured Zoro who kept his focus on the powerful fishman of D standing infront of him.

Normally Sanji would immediately take being lectured by Zoro as an insult and begin backtalking him. But right now, it was meant as important advice that was to be taken very seriously. Sanji indeed felt very distracted by Sanbi's incredible power and it was causing him to lose focus. And now he could not afford to lose focus, not against the fishman standing in front of him. Any mistakes he made could cost him the lives of his nakama and nothing would ever make up for that. Steeling himself, Sanji kept his focus on the powerful Knight of D who was here to kidnap his beloved mermaid princess and possibly kill his nakama.

Sanbi then in a huge burst of speed sprung towards Zoro at high speed. The sudden speed especially for someone as large and hulking as Sanbi took Zoro off guard.

"Fast" thought Zoro.

Sanbi went for a massive right hit which Zoro only narrowedly blocked by crossing his three swords together. The power of Sanbi's attack was so strong that it created a large shockwave that blew a lot of wind.

"What insane power," thought Zoro who despite having blocked Sanbi's initial attack still couldn't help but awe at his strength.

"Wow, that guy created such a huge shockwave with a mere punch," commented Ussop also in awe at Sanbi's power.

Sanbi however then sent a powerful hit with his other arm. This one however even though was blocked again by Zoro sent him flying back.

"Zoro!" shouted Chopper at seeing Zoro flying back.

"Bastard," cursed out Sanji who decided to try his luck.

"Collier," said Sanji who attempted to kick Sanbi's neck.

Sanbi however easily blocked Sanbi's kick and then grabbed his outstretched leg and then slammed him hard onto the ground. Sanji coughed out in pain in response.

Not letting up Sanbi then hurled Sanji into the air. Sanbi then held is hand out which had water droplets on it and then through a water droplet at the still airborne Sanji who quickly used sky walk to evade the water bullet.

"Sky Walk," said Sanji stepping on the air and quickly heading towards Sanbi.

"Diable Jambe," said Sanji who began spinning in the air thus causing his leg to big glowing yellow from the heat of the friction.

"Collier Strike," said Sanji who went for a kick to Sanbi's neck enhanced by Diable Jambe.

Sanbi however countered in a way that no one, especially not Sanji would have predicted. Sanbi caught Sanji's Diable Jambe heated leg in his hand. You could hear the sound of flesh frying but Sanbi didn't seem the least bit bothered by the intense heat of Sanji's Diable Jambe attack.

"N – n – no way, he caught Sanji-san's leg," stuttered out a shocked Brook.

"Sanji's Diable Jambe attack is extremely hot and he's just holding his leg without even flinching. That shouldn't be possible," said an equally shocked Chopper.

As surprised as the Straw Hats were, no one was more surprised than Sanji himself. As the one who created the Diable Jambe and perfected it during the two year training period, Sanji knew just how strong that attack was. It was hot enough to allow Sanji to easily kill a Pacifista which is much tougher than steel and even hot enough to create severe burns even while deep underwater. Yet here Sanbi was holding onto Sanji's burning leg and apparently not even trying to let go.

"I – I – Impossible," stuttered out Sanji.

"That attack of yours is certainly hot, and very devastating. However not to me," said Sanbi who hadn't released Sanji's burning leg.

"I'll take you out first," said Sanbi who held out his hand ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Santoryu Kokujo: O Tatsumaki," cried Zoro as a huge dragon like aura formed around him and Zoro sent a massive dragon shaped tornado towards Sanbi.

Sanji, quickly taking advantage of Sanbi's surprise kicked Sanbi thus causing him to let go of his leg and then jumped back just before Zoro's dragon tornado attack engulfed Sanbi completely.

The tornado continued to keep on going showing no signs of stopping.

"All right he did it," cheered Nami.

"It's definitely over now, there's no way that he'd survive that. That attack can cut through thick steel like fruit," commented Franky with a grin.

The victory celebration was short lived as Zoro's dragon tornado was dispelled suddenly and Sanbi was shown to only have just very small light cuts. They were so small that it was like he took no damage whatsoever.

"N – n – no way, he barely has a scratch on him," stuttered Ussop.

"Just what the hell is going on!" shouted Ussop in fright and frustration.

"Zoro's attacks can cut through thick steel with ease. There's no way he should even be alive much less with almost no damage," said Chopper.

"Perhaps it's some kind of ability that he possesses," offered Robin.

Zoro himself was gritting his teeth in frustration. His attack completely failed. He already knew that his attack wouldn't be enough to defeat Sanbi since he was able to take Sanji's very powerful Diable Jambe but the Knight of D didn't take any damage at all.

Sanbi then suddenly disappeared and reappeared directly infront of Zoro closelining him into the ground.

"That closeline nearly took my head off," thought Zoro only to have his thoughts stopped by a large foot stomp onto his chest.

Zoro grunted in pain as Sanbi held his massive hand back ready to finish him off when suddenly a stream of fire interrupted him.

"Franky Fireball," said Franky who sent a large stream of fire towards Sanbi.

"Franky Fireball," said Franky again who sent another burst of flames towards Sanbi.

Suddenly Sanbi sensed something and looked in the air to see Sanji spinning rapidly on the air, his leg once again a shiny yellow.

"Diable Jambe," said Sanji ready to launch a Diable Jambe attack.

"Poele a frire: Spectre," said Sanji who began kicking down rapidly sending several fireballs towards Sanbi.

As both fire based attacks continued to advance towards him Sanbi held is hand out in a bowl shaped gesture as a blue orb formed in his hands. Then Sanbi threw the orb which then became a large current of water that completely overwhelmed Franky's fresh fire attack and then hit Franky knocking him back several feet away. Immediately he used his massive hands to throw a barrage of water droplets in Sanji's direction. The water droplets turned to arrows which pierced and easily cut down all of Sanji's fireballs following which several of them hit Sanji directly giving him several cuts.

"He stopped both Frankys-san's and Sanji-san's attacks using nothing but water," said Brook.

"I know that water has a natural advantage over fire but this is just ridiculous. Both of their attacks were really strong and he was able to stop them both," commented Nami amazed at Sanbi being able to stop both Franky's and Sanji's attacks.

"But where is he getting all the water from?" questioned Chopper.

Zoro while also surprised at Sanbi's water based counter was also analyzing his enemy.

"This guy, he easily takes a Diable Jambe from the cook which is extremely hot. He then takes one of my attacks which could cut through steel easily, moves extremely fast despite that massive body of his and then shows great mastery over water. Just what the hell is this guy," thought Zoro trying to figure out the power of Sanbi.

"I could tell that you're all wondering about what my power is. Well you already know about my power as a D but I am still a fishman and I take pride in that. And my control over water is because of my mastery in fishman karate and merman combat," said Sanbi.

"Fishman karate and merman combat," repeated Sanji.

"Yes, fishman karate and mermen combat are both fighting styles developed by fishmen and merfolk respectively that both focus on manipulating the water in the surroundings and using it to perform various attacks. Of course fishman karate is designed to be used by fishmen and merman combat designed for merfolk. I however am a master at both despite not being a merman," explained Sanbi.

"But there isn't any water nearby for you to use," said Nami.

"That's where you're wrong," replied Sanbi.

"What?" replied Nami questionably.

"The water in the atmosphere," said Sanbi to answer Nami's curiousity.

"In the atmosphere," replied Nami back.

"That's right, my skill is so great that even the water in the atmosphere is at my command. Most fishmen and merman can only use water when they are actually in the sea while on land they can only use physical attacks. However I am one of the few of my species that can use water even when there isn't any bodies of water nearby," said Sanbi.

"Jinbe could do it as well," replied Nami.

"Ah yes, the ex-Shichbukai Jinbe. That's true, he is indeed a great master of fishman karate but even his skills pale in comparison to my own," said Sanbi.

"You see Jinbe can use the water vapor in the atmosphere to create shockwaves that can actually hit and damage his enemies. However he is unable to utilize actual water to a high extend when on land. Furthermore Jinbe doesn't use mermen combat," said Sanbi.

"I however can actually condense the water vapor in the air into liquid form and hence use actual water in battle even when there isn't any water bodies present. All the water in the atmosphere is my weapon. And since the water in the atmosphere is essentially unlimited, I am capable of creating an infinite amount of water and using it to perform powerful water based attacks. Forming actual water when there isn't any present is something that even Jinbe is unable to do," stated Sanbi.

The Straw Hats recalled seeing Jinbe in battle and realized that what Sanbi said about Jinbe unable to actually form water was true. Well almost true, he was able to fire powerful water bullets but that was it. He could only form drops of water while Sanbi can form extremely large amounts of water and currents. In other words, Sanbi's mastery over water was levels above that of Jinbe's. He was completely different from the fishmen that they fought the last time on Fishman Island. Sanbi was in a whole other league. He was a true monster.

"There is also the fact that we're here on Fishman Island. You see the water in the atmosphere varies from place to place. In a desert for example, there is little to no water in the air for me to use. Likewise in a winter island, most of the water is already frozen so I can't use it as well," explained Sanbi about how his ability to use the water in the atmosphere varies from place to place.

"But here on Fishman Island the water concentration in the atmosphere is far greater than almost anywhere else in the world. This is because Fishman Island is actually underwater. As a result there is far more water for me to use than anywhere else with the exception of the sea itself meaning my attacks are at their strongest here," said Sanbi revealing how he is stronger here than anywhere else.

"That is why Dragon-sama chose me specifically to take the mermaid princess. You see Fishman Island is located 10 000 feet underwater so the revolutionary army which is made mostly of humans can easily drown in the off chance that they are sent into the water while fishmen and mermen don't have to worry about that since both can breathe and even become more powerful underwater. This is even worse for devil fruit users who are finished once they hit the water. So despite the power of the revolutionary army, Fishman Island is still one of the most dangerous places for them," explained Sanbi.

"However this isn't a problem for me since I am a fishmen. I can breath and swim underwater so the problems other revolutionaries would have here don't apply to me. In fact I am actually stronger in the water," said Sanbi.

"You could say that I have home field advantage here," said Sanbi.

The Straw Hats were all able to get that. They have faced several adversaries in the past who held an advantage over them because of their location. Crocodile because of his sand powers was much stronger in the desert environment of Alabasta. Moriah because he was surrounded by zombies and had a large supply of shadows to power himself up. In fact whenever they were in enemy territory, the enemy always had the so called home field advantage since in their "home" they at least had numbers on their side. For Sanbi, the homefield advantage was even more intimate. Not only did his water manipulation ability get a hefty bonus on Fishman Island, the country itself was his home.

"Then there is the mermaid princess herself," said Sanbi looking at Shirahoshi.

"If she was able to escape into the sea then it would be almost impossible to catch her. However I am actually much faster than a mermaid so catching her would be no problem even if she decides to go into the water," explained Sanbi.

"Then there is her ability to control sea kings. If she was to call them, then most of the revolutionaries wouldn't be able to handle her. The stronger members of the revolutionary army can kill sea kings with ease but here ten thousand feet underwater they're fighting power is significantly reduced. So if she goes into the water and calls the sea kings to protect her, capturing her is almost impossible. Her speed as a mermaid in the water, being able to breath underwater and an army of giant sea kings coupled with the revolutionaries not being able to breathe underwater and having their powers reduced underwater means that she couldn't be captured at all," Sanbi continued to explain.

"But I can do it. I unlike the other top revolutionaries can breathe underwater, am much faster than her and much stronger in the water. So killing any sea kings that she summons to protect her wouldn't be a problem for me. You could say that my power allows me to specifically counter that of Poseidon's," said Sanbi.

The Straw Hats all got the logic of Sanbi's explanation. Given Sanbi's species as a fishmen, he pretty much had all the tools in his arsenal to counter Shirahoshi's power. Because he can breath underwater, Shirahoshi looses that particular advantage. If he was indeed faster than Shirahoshi was then she also doesn't have the speed advantage underwater. And given how strong Sanbi is, since he would be much stronger in the water, he could easily kill the sea kings that Shirahoshi calls to her aid. Dragon made a well played move by having Sanbi of all people come after her. Any advantage Shirahoshi or anyone had on Fishman Island was easily countered by one of Sanbi's abilities.

"Now then princess Shirahoshi, once again come with me," Sanbi demanded.

Shirahoshi looked down for a moment. Sanbi's description of his power really made her give his demand serious thought. She was someone who loved her people despite her relative isolation from them most of her life and wouldn't want anything to happen to them. Likewise she loved all the Straw Hats as they were her dear friends despite not knowing them that well and the short time they spent together. And the powerful fishman's power was so great that she actually thought that he might succeed in killing her friends. And she was right to think so because he was far stronger than Hody and actually got stronger from being here on Fishman Island. In the brief skirmish that he had with the crew so far, he quickly established his dominant power and that it far exceeded even the combined might of the Straw Hats. And it was clear that he would kill them if they stood in his way. But if she went with him, then they would be spared his wrath.

Just as she was about to give in, Vivi spoke.

"She's not going anywhere," said Vivi suddenly.

The Straw Hats, the three civilians and the rest of the Neptune family turned their attention to Vivi. Sanbi himself looked at Vivi with a frown.

"You're asking her to come with you, for what, for her to become a weapon to Dragon, for her to be used to help that man's sick and twisted ambition. Dragon is pure evil. He says that he wants to make this world a better place but all he's doing is spreading corruption. How is engaging in slavery making the world a better place? How is using fear and power to force people into submission making this world a better place? What he is doing is just making the world his own and he wants to use Shirahoshi-chan for that very purpose. I wouldn't let you take my little sister away like that," spoke a determined Vivi.

All the Straw Hats along with the Neptune family had surprised looks at Vivi's determination and protectiveness of Shirahoshi.

"Vivi," said Robin.

"Vivi-sama," said Shirahoshi.

"Princess Vivi of Alabasta Kingdom, I would choose my next words carefully if I were you. No one speaks about Dragon-sama like that," said Sanbi threateningly.

Viv however was not phased by Sanbi's threat despite him having more than enough power to carry it out. Her protectiveness of Shirahoshi was giving her the strength to stand up to the powerful Knight.

"And why shouldn't I. It's the truth. Dragon takes people as slaves to make the people of the world fear him so that they wouldn't rebel against him. That's not how a ruler should be. A ruler should be benevolent and kind to its people. Not use fear and intimidation to force loyalty out of them. You say that Dragon's goal is to change the world but what he has done is make it fear him and the revolutionary army more. Maybe Dragon has changed the world, but he changed it by making it worse," Vivi retorted back loudly.

"Dragon-sama effectively stopped the slavery of fishmen and merfolk. Dragon-sama has made it so that the people of Ryuuga Kingdom would not be afraid to show themselves to the world above ground. Princess Shirahoshi, wasn't that your mother's dream, for a world where humans and fishmen co-exist in harmony. Well Dragon-sama has finally made that dream a reality. Not the world government, but Dragon-sama. If you come with me, then you can truly make that dream a reality, where there will be no place that fishmen would be afraid to go because any harm to them would be punished severely by the army. So I'm asking you yet again, come with me and make your mother's wish come true. It is what she would have wanted for sure," said Sanbi yet again inviting Shirahoshi to surrender.

Shirahoshi was silent for a few moments before replying.

"No it isn't," said Shirahoshi.

"What," replied back Sanbi.

"This isn't what mother would have wanted. Mother wanted a world where humans and merfolk would live together happily, not a world where humans fear our kind. If I go with you, it wouldn't help humans and merfolk get along, it would only make them fear us more and drive them away even further. Mother always dreamt of humans and fishmen getting along but she never wanted to force humans to accept us. She instead wanted to help them as much as possible and show them that our kind mean them no harm and that we want to become friends with them," said Shirahoshi reminiscing on her mother's past efforts to bring humans and fishmen closer together.

"So I'm sorry Sanbi-sama, but I can't go with you. Mother would have never wanted me to do that and neither would …" said Shirahoshi trailing off not too sure about the last part.

"Neither would Luffy-sama," Shirahoshi finally said.

Sanbi was silent for a second before replying.

"Neither would Luffy, how wrong you are. He would want that too," said Sanbi.

"That's a lie. Luffy-san would never want Shirahoshi to be taken away like that to become a weapon, even if it's under his father. You're lieing. I know it. Luffy-san would never want that to happen to Shirahoshi or any of his nakama," shouted Vivi back.

"Bastard, how dare you say that about Luffy!" shouted Ussop as well.

"Teme, I know that Luffy may not be thinking straight right now but even he wouldn't want that," said Sanji.

"Luffy is our nakama and Shirahoshi's as well so he'd never let anything happen to her," said Chopper.

"There is no way that Luffy would ever let that happen. Not Luffy, never him. All he's even done was care about his friends. I know that even though he left, he's still cares about us. There's no way that he'll even ever consider letting Shirahoshi be taken away like that," said Nami.

"I don't know what your purpose for saying that was, but we wouldn't let you get away for lieing to us about Luffy like that. Believe me on that one. We wouldn't let you slander his name like that," said Robin joining Nami.

"You think you know him. You know nothing about him, about Lord Dragon's heir. He is far different from what you think he was. He's no longer the same person that was once your captain," said Sanbi.

"What did you do?" asked Robin.

"Excuse me," replied Sanbi back.

"I asked what did you and Dragon do. If he's changed as much as you say that clearly Dragon must have done something to him."

"It is not what I did. It is what the world did. You see you may all think that Luffy would never adopt Lord Dragon's way of thinking, that he would never approve of the slavery of pirates and using force to bring order and stability to the world. But this is a cruel world and only measures such as Lord Dragon's can help make it better," started Sanbi.

"Luffy already had hatred for the world government ever since Akainu murdered his brother. But that hatred was buried deep within him and when he joined us, he saw the true evils of the world. He saw that the world government and pirates are truly evil and that they both deserved miserable ends. He already had hatred for the world government because they killed his brother among other reasons but he also possess an equally fearsome hatred for pirates," said Sanbi.

The last part left all the Straw Hats shocked to the core, Luffy the one who dreamed of becoming the King of the Pirates hated pirates. One thought crossed their minds. Why does Luffy hate pirates?

"I could tell that you're all wondering about why Luffy would hate pirates so much when he himself wanted to become the Pirate King so much. Very well I'll tell you why. I'll tell you about the incident that forever left an extreme hatred for pirates and forever cemented his loyalty to Dragon-sama," stated Sanbi.

Cliffhanger, Luffy hates pirates. Luffy wanted to become the King of the Pirates, his idol Shanks was a pirate, his mentor Rayliegh was a pirate so why would he hate pirates. Well next chapter you'll find out. We know that he hates the world government obviously but I bet no one expected him to hate pirates as well. Find out why Luffy developed a deep loathing for pirates and the incident that forever made him the true heir of the revolutionary army.

A few people are asking when do I update. Unfortunately I cannot give you an answer to that because I do not know myself. I update when I finish a chapter but that could take a while since I actually have to write them. Also I have my own life to live so I cannot focus on this fic all the time. Oh and for the record I stopped writing One Piece Shippuden. I cannot focus on two large fics at the same time and One Piece: Final Holy War will last a long time so if anyone wants to adopt Shippuden or the idea, feel free to do so, just PM me.

Several instances of Sanbi's power has been shown.

The first display of Sanbi's power is his catching Sanji's Diable Jambe. This is quite a feat because if you recall, Sanji's Diable Jambe can kill a Pacifista in one blow. This is something because Pacifista armor is much tougher than steel. Also Sanji's Diable Jambe is extremely hot as it can inflict severe burns even in deep water as shown when he used it to burn part of the Kraken's tentacle. Yet despite this, Sanbi was able to hold Sanji's heated leg and hold it without even flinching showing that the intense heat of Sanji's Diable Jambe has no effect on him, the same Diable Jambe that could one shot a Pacifista and severely burn even deep underwater. This shows just how tough Sanbi is.

Another display of Sanbi's power is shown, him taking Zoro's attack. The attack Zoro used on Sanbi is the same one he used on Fishman Island to cut through the fishmen carrying thick steel shields. Zoro's attack was able to cut through the thick steel as if it were fruit. Sanbi however took it with only minor scratches. The fact that an attack that easily cuts through steel barely did anything to Sanbi should indicate just how strong he is. Add to that Sanji's Diable Jambe not really doing anything to him and you can see just how incredible Sanbi's strength is.

How was Sanbi able to block Sanji's Diable Jambe and Zoro's attack. Both Sanji's and Zoro's attacks are both very powerful so Sanbi used the power of D to block it. I will reveal what the power of D is later in this arc.

Sanbi's power has been revealed, his mastery over fishman karate and mermen combat. Both fighting styles are about manipulating the water in the surrounding environment to perform various water based attacks. As a result both can only be used to their full extent when the fishman or merman is actually underwater. They're use of water while on land is limited to the use of water droplets and in Jinbe's case, the use of water vapor to inflict damage to the enemy. However even Jinbe is unable to use actual water while on land. Sanbi however is a different story. Sanbi's skill in both fighting styles is so great that he can condense the water vapor in the air into liquid and thus actually create water from out of thin air. This means that he can literally create water to use in fishman karate and mermen combat and thus use water based attacks even when there is no water present. This is what really separates Sanbi from all the other fishmen and merman and thus makes him the strongest fishman in history. No other fishman is capable of this and only his skills are so great that he can really harness water while on dry land.

Difference between Jinbe and Sanbi. Jinbe and Sanbi are two of the strongest fishmen in history however Sanbi is much stronger than Jinbe. In addition to being stronger, faster, having greater endurance, mastery over haki etc, Sanbi's mastery over fishman karate is far greater than Jinbe's. Jinbe is not really able to use water while on land. He can form water bullets and use the water vapor in the air to form a shockwave and hit an enemy but he is not able to actually form water. Sanbi however can convert the water vapor in the air into liquid form and hence form actual water for him to use. Jinbe is unable to do this and can only use water based attacks while underwater. Furthermore Jinbe is unable to use merman combat while Sanbi can use it. So as you can see, Sanbi's power vastly exceeds Jinbe's.

Sanbi being on Fishman Island making him stronger. Sanbi's main power revolves around harnessing the water in the atmosphere to his advantage. However in order for him to do that there must be water in the atmosphere to begin with. In a desert there is little to no water in the atmosphere so he can't use his skills there. Likewise on a frozen land, all the water vapor is frozen so he can't form water there either. His ability to form water varies from place to place. He can't use it at all in a desert or on a winter island. Also he can use this skill better on the beach than high in the mountains because the water concentration is higher on the beach since it is right next to the sea while there is not as much water in the atmosphere high in the mountains. Fishman Island is located underwater and thus the water concentration is higher there than anywhere else in the world, except for the sea itself. He can form almost an unlimited amount of water and thus his attacks are at their strongest on Fishman Island. Since Fishman Island was his homeland, along with the high water vapor there, he practically has home field advantage on Fishman Island.

Reasons why Dragon specifically chose Sanbi to capture Shirahoshi. Dragon chose Sanbi specifically because he was the one with the best chance of capturing her due to his particular abilities. This again shows how much of a master tactician Dragon is. He was able to accurately assess the situation and chose the best person for the job, in this case Sanbi. These reasons are listed below.

Sanbi being a fishman. Sanbi being a fishman is the first reason why Dragon wanted to send him on this particular mission. Humans can't breathe underwater and Fishman Island is located ten thousand feet underwater. So even the strongest revolutionary would have trouble there. This is especially true for devil fruit users. Revolutionaries even though they can't breathe underwater can at least swim. Devil fruit users are completely helpless once they hit the water and are finished. This doesn't apply to Sanbi however. If Sanbi is somehow sent into the water, it wouldn't be a problem for him in anyway. In fact, Sanbi would get stronger just by being in the water. So the disadvantage that other revolutionaries face underwater don't apply to Sanbi so he is the perfect person for this mission.

Sanbi's mastery of fishman karate. Sanbi's mastery over both Fishman Karate and Merman Combat is the second reason why Dragon chose to send Sanbi to Fishman Island. Anyone else would not be affected by Fishman Island's environment but Sanbi actually gets stronger by being on Fishman Island. Sanbi's power is due to his ability to manipulate the water in the atmosphere and as explained earlier, Fishman Island has the highest water vapor concentration, so Sanbi is at his strongest there. Unlike other revolutionaries, Sanbi actually gets stronger by being on Fishman Island and thus he is the perfect choice for this mission.

Shirahoshi's speed in the water. Shirahoshi's speed in the water is the third reason Dragon chose to choose Sanbi. Since Shirahoshi is a mermaid, she is extremely fast in the water, so fast that no one could catch her. The strongest revolutionaries wouldn't be able to catch her since they can't swim very fast and can't breathe underwater. Sanbi however as a fishman is much faster in the water, so fast that he could catch Shirahoshi easily.

Shirahoshi's sea king calling power. The final reason that Dragon chose Sanbi was due to her abilities to call the sea kings. If Shirahoshi calls the sea kings, even the strongest of revolutionaries can't do anything. They could kill sea kings easily but usually sea kings stay in the water and most of the revolutionaries have their strength significantly reduced in the water with devil fruit users being powerless. So even the strongest revolutionaries can't do much against the sea kings while underwater. Sanbi however doesn't get any weaker underwater, in fact he gets stronger, so strong that he could kill any sea kings that Shirahoshi summons. That means that Sanbi's power is specifically meant to counter Poseidon's.

Well that's about it. Stay tune for the next chapter explaining Luffy's hatred for pirates. That is sure to be interesting.


	51. New Commanders and Special Weapons

Hey guys,

Well sorry if this isn't a chapter but I'm still working on it. It would be out soon, I just need some time. Anyway I did say at one point that I would still be adding some more commanders and Special Weapons to the army so here are some.

First some changes.

I am changing Sentinel and Mogo from Special Weapons to commanders. Sentinel's abilities don't seem too unique compared to some others and Mogo while is very strong, he doesn't have any unique powers, just incredible strength.

With Sentinel, I am changing his background: He was originally a commander who suffered a serious crippling accident. Not wanting to leave the army, he asked Dragon if there was any way for him to stay. Dragon agreed and had revolution commander Megele covert him into a cyborg.

So below are some of the new commanders and Special Weapons. I made the changes to "Profile of the Revolutionary Army" so check it out when you have a chance.

**Commanders**

**Sentinel:** Sentinel is the most powerful and advanced cyborg in the world. He was originally a commander who suffered a series crippling accident. Not wanting to leave the army, he asked Dragon if there was any way for him to stay. Dragon agreed and had revolution commander Megele covert him into a cyborg.

For Sentinel's physical appearance, think either Seth from Street Fighter or Apocalypse from X Men.

Sentinel's nanotechnology gives him the ability to form powerful weapons out of his body. He can form simple weapons like knives to powerful machine guns and laser guns from his arms. He can also launch missiles from his body. He can make an unlimited amount of ammunition so he can overwhelm his enemies with guns, lasers and missiles. Since most people don't have an unlimited amount of ammunition this makes him very dangerous. However he does need time to create more ammunition in his body so that is a disadvantage.

His body is built with a superior version of the Pacifista steel making him extremely durable. Furthermore he is also built with the ability to instantly repair any part of his body that is damaged. If for example, his arm is cut off, nanotechnology will instantly begin repairing the arm that was cut off so that it would appear as if he has extremely fast regeneration. However he can be completely overwhelmed to the point beyond repair.

He also has powerful scanners that function similarly to observation haki. Using his scanners he can easily break down the mechanics behind many attacks. He can determine speed, velocity, size, mass, temperature and many other things using his scanners. He can also determine the predicted trajectory of an attack, how much an attack will be weakened due to air resistance, if the attack will hit at all and many other things.

For example with Sanji's Diable Jambe, his scanners will be able to determine how fast he is spinning, the temperature of his leg, how fast he is kicking, how long it would take for his leg to cool down etc. Using this information he can quickly devise counter measures against his enemy.

Finally he has the ability to control other machines. So any machine is pretty much useless against him.

His ability to create a large array of weapons, study his opponents moves, repair any part of his body and control other machines. These are all very unique and powerful traits that make Sentinel extremely powerful and dangerous.

**Mogo**: Mogo is the most powerful giant in the world. He is not the largest, the largest is San Juan Wolf of the Blackbeard Pirates, but Mogo is the strongest by far. Big Mom as an overall fighter may be stronger than Mogo since she may have devil fruit powers but in a purely physical fight, Mogo will win. Likewise despite San Juan Wolf being far larger than Mogo, Mogo is still physically stronger than him. Assuming that San Juan Wolf doesn't have any devil fruit powers, in a physical match, Mogo will win.

Mogo grew up in the Blues outside of the Grand Line. People there are not used to seeing a giant or even know that they existed and thus treated him like a monster. Mogo as a result slowly lost his humanity until he became nothing but a monster. He was later approached by Dragon to join the army and he accepted.

Mogo is a gentle giant who is actually a very kind and gentle individual. Unfortunately his past in the Blues cause this side of him to erode to the point that he really became the monster that everyone thought he was.

Amongst all the giants in the world, Mogo boasts the most brute force. Furthermore not only is he the strongest he is also the most skilled. Most giants rely on their sheer size and power to overwhelm their enemies. Mogo however fights like a trained warrior using stances and appropriate technique. Thus he has skill, grace and finesse that giants usually lack. He possesses tremendous speed and skill which giants usually don't have. He is very skilled at using both observation and armament haki which is something giants usually don't have.

His giant status, extreme power and skill make him very unique. Most giants while strong because they don't have skill or finesse aren't as powerful as they could be. Mogo however has the greatest raw power along with incredible skill, finesse, mastery of observation and armament haki. When these traits come together, you have one of the most destructive beings in the world, a living weapon made purely for destruction.

Most giants tend to look out of shape and have pot bellies. Mogo however has a lean muscular body structure and is fairly handsome but due to his past, doesn't care about his looks. He is also fairly handsome but because everyone saw him as a monster, his looks never mattered to him, they only saw his size.

**Geese:** Geese posses the wire wire fruit allowing him to form razor sharp wires from his finger tips.

I did say that this story diverges after chapter 653 and episode 573 and this is one of those deviations. In this fic, Doflamingo possess the body body fruit allowing him to control an opponent's body thus making them move like puppets. He can controll a person's limb and make it "come off" thus making it appear like he sliced it off.

Geese forms a wire in each finger so at most he can have ten wires at most, five in each hand. He can use these wires to slice his enemies apart. They are also very hard to break so he can even slice rock and steel easily. However he cannot slice a building apart as it is too big and he cannot produce long enough wires to do that.

Like all commanders, he can use observation and armament haki.

**Jarvan:** Possess the explosion explosion fruit. This allows him to create an explosion anywhere.

Jarvan can control the location, timing and intensity of an explosion. He can touch a certain spot and that spot will explode when he wants with the explosion size that he wants. So he can touch a spot such as an opponent and have it explode immediately or he can touch another place and wait a bit before it explodes with a small or large explosion.

So for example if he's infiltrating a base, he can touch a guard to create a small immediate explosion that would kill the guard but not attract too much attention. He can likewise touch a giant to immediately create a very large explosion killing the giant. Or he can create a small explosion on a gas tank and wait for about a minute giving him time to escape before creating a small explosion which because it is a gas tank, will instead form a much larger explosion.

In this way his devil fruit is superior to Mr 5's. Mr 5 can make any part of his body a bomb while Jarvan can make any place an explosion. Mr 5 cannot time the explosions while Jarvan can. Also Mr 5 cannot control the size of intensity of the explosion while Jarvan can. The tradeoff between his and Mr 5's is that Mr 5 is immune to explosions due to his devil fruit while Jarvan isn't.

Also Jarvan is a revolutionary commander while Mr 5 is a weakling. Jarvan is also a good melee combatant and can use observation and armament haki while Mr 5 can't.

Jarvan was based on Deidara from Naruto Shippuden. Both have explosive powers. That is it. If you want Jarvan and Deidara to look the same, that is your choice, if not, then that's fine as well. Jarvan's looks are your choice.

**Ganryu**: Ganryu possess the mammoth mammoth fruit which allows him to turn into a mammoth.

Originally I wanted an elephant devil fruit user so that a giant zoan devil fruit user would be among the ranks of the revolutionaries. However Spandam's sword actually ate the elephant elephant fruit. So instead I gave Ganryu the mammoth mammoth fruit. The mammoth is a prehistoric form of elephant. So the mammoth mammoth fruit is an ancient zoan fruit.

Ganryu can turn into a full mammoth or human - mammoth hybrid form. In this form he has incredible strength along with tough elephant skin though the elephant skin is not as tough as Sabo's dragon scales. He can overpower and crush his opponents with his huge size and incredible strength.

I want each commander to be unique however Drake was never my character, it was Oda's so I'm not including him. So Ganryu powers do not really overlap with Drake's since I'm not including him. Also Mogo is a giant, not an massive animal so his fighting style is different from Ganryu. Also Ganryu is the only revolutionary to use a giant animal style.

**Metroid:** Metroid possess the steel steel fruit which allows him to cover his entire body in steel.

Metroid can cover his body in steel thus making him very durable and immune to most physical attacks. He can even use it offensively since the steel enhances the power of his attacks.

He is not a cyborg like Sentinel. He can turn his body into steel but he cannot fire machine guns or lasers.

**Widow:** Widow possess the spider spider fruit.

Again I said this fic diverges after chapter 653 and episode 573 and vice admiral Onigumo's devil fruit powers were not specified as a spider's until after that. Before that it was speculated to be the life return rokushiki move, similar to what CP9's Kumadori used.

Widow can use his multiple arms to overwhelm his enemies. It's hard to fight someone with eight arms. As widow is the only revolutionary to have many arms, this makes him unique.

**Lucian**: Lucian is an extremely powerful bowman.

Lucian is a master bowman. He is heavily based on Hawkeye from the Avengers and Legolas from Lord of the Rings.

Lucian is a master of the bow and can shoot at a very long range. However the range of his attacks is not as great as Van Auger of the Blackbeard Pirates. However Lucian is a deadly marksman and can shoot arrows in rapid succession and overwhelm his enemies with a rain of arrows.

Furthermore he can also shoot arrows with extreme force as they can even pierce through thick steel with ease.

Lucian is a bowman, and he is the only revolutionary to use a bow and arrow, so his abilities are unique in the army.

**Special Weapons**

**Crisis:** A powerful psychic, Crisis is a natural born psychic.

He can use his psychic powers to control and manipulate objects. He can make objects float and send them flying at his opponents at high speed. This can be used offensively or defensively. Offensively he can use large objects to ram and crush enemies. So he can send a large boulder at Ussop thus crushing him to death. Defensively he can use large objects to protect himself and intercept attacks. So if Ussop sends an attack at him, he can use a large object to block the attack.

However the speed at which Crisis can move objects is limited so a sufficiently fast opponent like Sanji can bypass this, especially since he has sky walk. Thus he is mostly a support fighter needing to team up with a commander or Knight to provide the real fire power. He is also capable of floating making him really appear like a psychic.

Also controlling large objects can be more tiring that lifting up smaller ones and making them move faster also drains him more. So he can be tired out if he uses his powers on large objects or makes them move quickly.

Crisis cannot read minds because that would make him too strong but he does have powerful observation haki to make it appear as if he can thus furthering his psychic powers.

His powers are not due to a devil fruit, in fact he has not eaten a devil fruit at all, he is a psychic. His powers do make it appear as if he's eaten a devil fruit, but he hasn't, it's his psychic powers. You can see why he's a special weapon, he is a psychic.

Oda has introduced a lot of races before the timeskip, giants, dinosaurs, fishmen, long armed people like Scratchmen Apoo, zombies, sea kings, etc. So here I am introducing a psychic.

**Fear:** Fear is a necromancer who can raise the dead. Hence he is Fear the necromancer.

Fear possess the life life fruit. It allows him to insert his life force into an inanimate object thus bringing it to life like a necromancer.

The main application is to insert his life force into a corpse. The corpse would come to life and fight for him. So he basically raises the dead like a necromancer. Any devil fruit abilities that the person had before they died, they retain it. However this only works if the person hasn't been dead for very long because then the devil fruit would have already left their bodies. So he can't resurrect Ace and Whitebeard because then they wouldn't have their powers. But he can kill a devil fruit user and then immediately implant his life force thus causing them to retain their abilities. Finally since it is his life force that brought them to life, the resurrected corpses have his life force inside them meaning they do not have any of their original personalities and have no free will, they are essentially zombies.

His devil fruit does have limitations. He implants his own life force into the corpse. Since it is his life force, the corpse would have his haki, not its own. So if for example, he resurrects Roger's corpse, it would be Roger's body, but it would have Fear's haki, not Rogers. Thus if Fear resurrects Roger, the pirate king would be significantly weaker. This coupled by the fact that if Roger had a devil fruit, he wouldn't retain it, means the resurrected Roger would be nothing like the original. The strongest warriors resurrected by Fear are actually much weaker since they don't have their own haki and if they were dead for too long, no devil fruit powers.

This ability though similar, still differs from Moriah's. Moriah implants a shadow into another corpse, not his life force. The corpse in question would retain abilities from the shadow but loose many of its own abilities. So if Moriah puts another shadow into Luffy's corpse, the corpse wouldn't fight anything like Luffy. However if Fear does put his life force into Luffy's body, the corpse would still fight exactly like Luffy. It would be weaker because it is Fear's life force and not Luffy's but still unlike Moriah, it would still fight just like him. Also Fear does not have to worry about his undead minions burning in the sunlight.

You can see why he's a special weapon. He can resurrect the dead, he is a necromancer with his own undead army. But if someone gets past his army, they can take out Fear. For that reason, Fear needs to team up with someone with good brute force like a Knight or commander to do the real fighting while he uses his army to provide support.

**Yourself:** Yourself is the great infiltrator of the revolutionary army.

Yourself possess the copy copy fruit. This allows him to turn into an almost perfect copy of the individual by touching them. They can take on the person's physical form, their habits, their clothes, special features such as unique weapons and even their devil fruit powers. This makes it almost impossible to distinguish between him and the real person.

His ability is similar to Bon Clay's but his is more advanced. Bon Clay can take on the person's form but he cannot change his clothes. Yourself once he touches you can take on your form perfectly, even your clothes along with any weapons you have. Secondly Bon Clay cannot copy habits and manners, he'll still act the same way, his usual okama self. Yourself however will gain their habits and manners as well so if he copies Zoro, he'll gain a passion for swordsmanship and get lost easily, however he wouldn't gain his memories so even though he gains a desire to be the world's greatest swordsman, he wouldn't know about the promise he made to Kuina. Thirdly Bon Clay cannot gain devil fruit or other special abilities. Yourself will gain any devil fruit powers the person has or special features such as if the person is a cyborg.

Of course in exchange for his devil fruit powers being more advanced, he can only change into one person at a time. Bon Clay can turn into many people. However Yourself can only change into one person at a time. The same thing applies to Special Weapon Mimic. Mimic can copy many abilities aside from devil fruit ones while Yourself can only copy one at a time, absolutely perfect, but only one. Yourself's copy copy fruit is far superior to both Bon Clay's and Mimic's. But the downside is that he can only copy one person at a time unlike Bon Clay and Mimic who can copy many people.

You can tell if the person is actually real or fake based on strength level. Yourself unfortunately cannot duplicate strength. So if he changes into Luffy, you'll notice that the fake is actually slower and weaker than the original, thus telling you that the person is actually Yourself. Likewise if Yourself changes into a civilian, you'll notice that the civilian is much stronger than he or she should be.

You can see why he's a special weapon, he can literally be anyone and provided he stays out of a fight or avoids certain situations, it is impossible to find him.

Well that's all the new guys that I added to the revolutionary army. Hope you enjoy them. These additions and changes have been made to "Profile of the Revolutionary Army" so check it out when you have a chance.


	52. Ace and Bonney

**Ace and Bonney**

The next chapter is out. A lot of information is revealed so there are a lot of follow up notes explaining them and even containing information not present in the chapter so please read them. Enjoy and hope to see reviews readers.

Sanbi's words literally left all the Straw Hats, Vivi and the others shell shocked. Luffy, hating pirates. That couldn't be. Luffy himself was a pirate captain and a damn good one. He idolized one of the four great emperors of the sea and even wanted to become the King of the Pirates. So why would he hate pirates? They would expect Nami to hate them which she did up until the liberation of her home island by Luffy himself. So the question remained.

"W – Wh – Why?" stuttered Nami.

"Why you ask. Interestingly you along with Princesses Vivi and Shirahoshi were contributing factors responsible for his hatred of them," replied Sanbi.

"Us, what did we do?" asked Vivi.

"Tell me Cat Burglar Nami. Who was it that killed your foster mother and took over your hometown and made you suffer for eight long years?" asked Sanbi.

"Arlong and his crew off course," replied Nami with the obvious answer.

"True but what are Arlong and his men. I'll tell you, they're all pirates," said Sanbi to Nami.

"And you Princess Vivi, who was it that tried to take over your kingdom. Crocodile of the Shichbukai correct, but Crocodile was still a pirate," said Sanbi to Vivi.

"And you Princess Shirahoshi, who was it that killed your mother and tried to take over your kingdom. Hody who was also a pirate," continued Sanbi to Shirahoshi.

"Also there was the ex Shichbukai, the late Gecko Moriah who tried to doom all Luffy's precious nakama to a life in the darkness. And I'm sure there were plenty others as well," continued Sanbi referencing Moriah.

"You see every pirate that Luffy met has been scum that deserved to rot in hell. He may have been ignorant about all this but under Lord Dragon, now he knows better. He knows that all pirates do is make others miserable therefore he fully agrees with Lord Dragon's notion of putting them on revolutionary bases slave camps where not only will they be sentenced for life, but they would also work off their depts to humanity," said Sanbi.

The Straw Hats and everyone else could not believe what they just heard. Luffy of all people hates pirates and approves of their slavery. That just couldn't be yet Sanbi was saying that it was. To them, Luffy had always been a morally strong character. He certainly did not like people who hurt his nakama but after he defeated them, he pretty much just put them behind him. He never expressed any outright hate towards them since they were beaten and hence water under the bridge. To him there was no sense hating them since he paid them back for harming his nakama with a good ass kicking and even more, destroyed their dreams so they had nothing left which to him was a fate worse than death. But after that he was his usual goofy self. As a result they could never really tell his feelings on his past opponents. Even though Luffy did have every right to hate them for trying to harm his nakama, they simply couldn't imagine Luffy of all people with hate. They had seen his expressions, usual goofy and silly and at times determined and occasionally angry, mostly at those who hurt his nakama but they never saw any expressions of outright hate on his adorable face. In fact it was so unimaginable to them that they were going as far as denying Sanbi's words about Luffy's hatred towards pirates.

"You're lying. Luffy is not someone to ever let hate take over him. I know that and he wouldn't let that happen," said Nami in denial.

Nami remembered feeling absolute hate for Arlong. After all the man killed her mother and put her through unbearable suffering, she hated that man with a passion but she couldn't ever see Luffy having similar feelings. Luffy was pure to her which is why she feels so strongly towards him and he was like the sun, brightening up the lives of those who live in darkness and misery. For him to have the same feelings as she did during her time under Arlong's rule, it terrified her to no end.

"I'm going to agree with Nami-san. That baka is too stupid to hate anyone," said Sanji who both agreed with his nakama and also truly didn't believe that Luffy was capable of hate.

"Luffy has never been one to hold a grudge and he wouldn't do so now," said Ussop.

Ussop remembered feeling some degree of hate for Luffy regarding how he was willing to abandon the Going Merry after all their adventures with it but he later understood his decision and realized that Luffy also was grieving having seen him cry during Merry's funeral. If Luffy had the same feelings that Ussop had that day but on a much larger scale, then he didn't want to think about it.

"Luffy doesn't hate people. He always does his best to help them," said Chopper remembering how he helped him fend off Wapol and his men and took him in despite the fact that he was neither human nor reindeer.

"I don't know what you're thinking but Luffy isn't the type to hate. So don't bother trying to fool us," said Franky who like the rest of the crew didn't believe that Luffy was capable of hate.

"My opinion is the same as my crewmates so don't bother trying to change it," said Brook fully agreeing with his nakama.

Zoro like his crewmates didn't believe that Luffy was capable of hatred but he knew that if he was, then it would change everything. Luffy has shown that when he has his mind fixed on something, then it was impossible to change it. Likewise if he wanted to defeat someone, he will travel to the ends of the earth to defeat them. If Luffy did indeed hate all pirates, then the world will no longer be the same because Luffy and hatred was perhaps the most lethal combination in the world.

Robin didn't answer but she like Nami didn't want to believe Sanbi's words. She is familiar with that emotion, perhaps more than anyone. The entire world hated her ever since she was a child and she to some extent hated it as well, though more so the world government. But Luffy risked everything to rescue her and showed her a world of friendship and nakama, both things she never knew her entire life. Luffy was like a source of light in her dark world that led her to more sources of light, mainly her nakama, the friends she met on the way and her dream. To think such a light could be turned to darkness was something she truly feared even more so than the Buster Call which destroyed her homeland. She hoped with every fiber of her being that Sanbi was merely lieing to psychologically torment them and didn't say it because it was the actual truth.

"Luffy isn't capable of hatred you say. How would you know? You haven't seen him for an entire month while I did, in fact I fought alongside him during the revolutionary army's invasion of Mariejois. So I would know more than you all," replied Sanbi to the Straw Hats faith in Luffy that he didn't hate anyone.

"But if you're so confident that Luffy cannot hate, why don't you ask the members of the Neptune family. Better yet ask princesses Vivi and Shirahoshi since they both recently saw him and spoke to him during the invasion and both are very close to him," said Sanbi.

Sanbi then remained silent waiting for the two princesses to answer the question. The Straw Hats turned their attention to Vivi and Shirahoshi. The looks on their faces were practically silently begging and pleading for both of them to deny Sanbi's claims.

"Well then princess Vivi, princess Shirahoshi, tell the Straw Hats what you saw of him when you met him at Mariejois," said Sanbi.

Vivi looked down sadly while Shirahoshi began to tear up. That wasn't a good sign to the Straw Hats. The Neptune family also did the same though their expressions weren't as bad as the two princesses.

"I – I – I just don't know. I truly don't want to believe it but at Mariejois Luffy-san admitted to his own hatred. I couldn't believe it myself but he really did," confessed a sobbing Vivi.

All the Straw Hats had pained looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry everyone but that's just what I saw," apologized Vivi softly.

"Vivi-sama," said Shirahoshi silently who hugged Vivi in an act to both comfort her big sister figure and to ease her own pain at Luffy's dark change.

The Straw Hats didn't hold anything against either of the two princesses. They told the truth which is what they wanted, even if they didn't like it. Also they had earlier conversations with both of them which showed that Luffy possessed great hatred for the world government and Sanbi's words only seem to support it even more. However as far as they knew, Luffy's hatred was only at the world government. They truly didn't know about his hate for pirates.

"Of course that hatred didn't just come out of nowhere. It was building up slowly after some time. You all seemed so content at having Luffy shoulder all the burdens that you practically let it build up inside of him," said Sanbi.

The Straw Hats looked down in shame. Even though they claimed they were all nakama and would do anything for each other which was true, on more than one occasions, Luffy had the weight of the entire crew on his young shoulders. Nami, in her usual selfish greed for money was so focused on her money that she didn't realize what was happening and it exploded when he left the crew. Sanji was so caught up in being a cassonova that he forget that Nami and Robin weren't the only ones in need. The other Straw Hats also believed that Luffy was invincible and had no problem letting him handle things since he always succeeded but they forgot one important fact. Despite all his incredible feats, he was still human. And that cost them their captain.

"But it really started after a certain event took place," said Sanbi.

"What event?" asked Zoro.

"An event that involved a female pirate named Jewelry Bonney," said Sanbi.

"Jewelry Bonney, she was the captain of the Bonney Pirates, a member of the Eleven Supernovas and had a 140 million belli bounty before her capture. What was her role in all this?" asked Robin.

"Well knowledgeable about the world as ever Nico Robin, though it was to be expected since you did spend two years with Lord Dragon," said Sanbi.

Robin was silent though she inwardly flinched at being associated with such a dark figure who not only brought a new age of terror to the world, but took her beloved boy captain away.

"Anyway you are correct on all accounts. She did have a 140 million belli bounty on her head before her capture. But do you know why her bounty was so high?" asked Sanbi.

"No we don't but why anyway?" asked Zoro.

"Bounties usually reflect several factors. Combat strength, threat level to the world government, past deeds and heritage just to name a few. A major consideration that is taken into account where bounties are concerned is the number and type of fatalities associated with the individual. Killing a large number of civilians for example results in huge bounty increases such as with Eustass Kidd. Even larger increases are known if the victims are marines such as the marine killers Wet Haired Caribou and Blood Splatter Coribou. The same applies to pirates though the bounty increases are not so high since pirates are criminals," started Sanbi explaining some information on bounties.

"Bounty increases can be huge if the culprit has defeated extremely powerful, important or notorious figures such as Luffy who before the war defeated two Shichbukai. Not only are Shichbukai extremely powerful pirates but they are connected to the world government which made his bounty increase even further," continued Sanbi.

"Threat level against the world government is also a factor such as in your case Nico Robin. You had a 79 million belli bounty placed on your head because of your ability to read the poneglyphs. Luffy who is Dragon's son was also a huge threat to the world government being the son of its single greatest enemy," said Sanbi.

"But the question is why is Bonney's bounty so high? You see Bonney possess a devil fruit that allows age manipulation. It allows her to turn people old or make them small children. However the effects of her devil fruit are not permanent and wear off eventually. Of course the larger the age gap, the longer it takes for the individual to return to normal. So an adult that was turned to a teenager would obviously return to normal faster than an adult turned to a child," said Sanbi explaining a bit about Bonney's powers.

"Bonney's powers are temporary so their effects don't last. But they only age the victim, they are not meant for killing, only temporarily disabling the enemy. Bonney despite her status as a Supernova has never taken a life so her bounty shouldn't be so high. Also she does not have any powerful heritage or lineage. By all means, her bounty should be fifty million at best. Yet it is almost triple that," said Sanbi.

"I'll tell you why. It is because of a prior meeting she had with Portgas D Ace," said Sanbi.

"That Bonney girl actually met Ace," said Ussop curiously.

"I wonder what they met for?" asked Brook.

"It was actually purely by coincidence. Bonney and her crew were defeated by enemy pirates. Just as they were about to be killed, Fire Fist Ace intervened and saved her and her crew. He easily defeated them thus saving her and her crew. It was purely a chance meeting while Fire Fist was searching for Blackbeard that they met. However that single meeting would forever change the course of history," said Sanbi recalling the past.

"After her recue at the hands of Fire Fist, she fell in love with him. Fire Fist of course wasn't interested and didn't return her feelings as he was too preoccupied with hunting down and killing Blackbeard. Of course despite that he still was a good friend of Bonney and highly valued her. Bonney in turn was accepting of the fact that Fire Fist didn't return her feelings and was content with just being in love with him," said Sanbi.

"Che, lucky bastard, having a beautiful lady fall in love with him yet goes and leaves her to hunt down some traitor," commented Sanji who despite not having anything against Ace couldn't help the comment since it was in his nature to have all ladies love him and no one else.

"Then the War of the Best happened where Fire Fist tragically past away. You can imagine how Bonney felt, she lost the man she loved. Can you imagine how heartbroken she was, the pain that she was going through when Ace's bloody corpse was shown on the screens of Sabody Archipelago," said Sanbi.

All the Straw Hats couldn't help but feel saddened for her loss despite the fact that none of them really met her except for Zoro though he wasn't aware that the same pink haired woman who stopped him from killing that Tenryuubito was in fact Bonney. All of them were familiar with loss in some way since each of them lost a loved one. Zoro lost Kuina, Robin and Nami both lost their mothers, Chopper and Franky their father figures and Brook his crew. Shirahoshi also lost her mother in the past and Hachi lost his captain. Nami, Robin, Vivi and Shirahoshi also went through similar feelings when Luffy left. For them if they were to find out that Luffy died, they weren't sure if they would be able to handle the pain and heartache from the loss. The girls were more intimately familiar with Bonney's loss than anyone else present, the fact that Ace was Luffy's older brother made it worse.

"After Fire Fist's death, Bonney in grief and sorrow, swore revenge. She and her crew immediately went to the New World with the intention of killing Blackbeard for his role in Fire Fist's death. The fact that he also delivered the killing blow to Whitebeard whom was Fire Fist's father figure also was a major factor. Of course she and her crew were soundly beaten and captured by Blackbeard," said Sanbi.

The Straw Hats all understood her feelings. She wanted revenge for the man she loved. Though they did think it wasn't wise to pick a fight with someone who not only defeated Ace, but also had two of the most powerful devil fruits in history. Still they had no room to talk as they were picking fights with the revolutionary army whose power vastly exceeded that of the Blackbeard Pirates. They felt the same way about Dragon and Luffy as she did with Ace and Blackbeard and both of them reacted in a similar fashion, by going after the respective forces even if it was suicidal.

"Blackbeard intended to trade her to the marines in exchange for a warship. The trade didn't happen though as the marines sent Akainu who as an admiral at the time," said Sanbi.

"Akainu, the admiral who killed Ace. It would be expected that they would send him to deal with the Blackbeard Pirates seeing as Blackbeard recently acquired Whitebeard's powers and his crew bolstered by some of Impel Down's worst criminals," stated Robin.

Blackbeard's crew getting several of Impel Down's worst criminals was not public knowledge so not many people even knew that some of Blackbeard's crewmates were formerly Level 6 Impel Down Inmates. Only the marines and those present during the war knew about it. However the revolutionary army also knew about this as the deceased Ivankov who was very knowledgeable about Impel Down, its inmates and even the secret Level 6 was involved in the war and knew about Blackbeard's adding them to his crew. This was relayed to Dragon who in turn mentioned it to Robin. Sanji was also aware of this since he did train with Ivankov were two years.

"Not quite, the marines didn't dispatch Akainu for Blackbeard but instead for Bonney. In fact Akainu volunteered to be the one to arrest her," said Sanbi.

"Bonney what would they want her for so much that they would send Akainu?" asked Franky.

"That goes back to my earlier question about if you knew why her bounty was so high. The answer is simple. The marines found out about the encounter between Bonney and Firefist. They were even aware of Bonney's feelings for Ace. Because of that they suspected that Bonney was pregnant with Ace's child," said Sanbi finally revealing the reason for the high bounty.

That part shocked the entire Straw Hats.

"They thought Bonney was pregnant with Ace's child," said a surprised Usopp.

"No way," said an equally surprised Sanji whose cigarette fell from his mouth.

"So was she?" asked Robin.

"No she wasn't. If she was, she obviously wouldn't have went after Blackbeard and risked losing her's and Ace's child. But that didn't change the fact that the marines knew that she had feelings for Ace and thought that she carried his child," stated Sanbi.

"That was the real reason for her bounty being so high. She was believed to have carried the child of an extremely powerful pirate who was a famous commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. But she was also believed to have carried the grandchild of the Pirate King, Gol D Roger," revealed Sanbi.

The Straw Hats were flabbergasted by the revelation. It did make sense why the marines would think that Bonny had Ace's child but it still didn't lessen the impact.

"The reason the marines wanted to have Ace executed despite repercussions of a massive war with Whitebeard was because Ace was the son of Gol D Roger so he has his blood running through his veins. Just being his son was enough reason for him to die. If they didn't have him killed, they feared that he would become like his father and not only pose a much bigger threat to them but also start a new era. To make sure that never happened, after Roger's execution many pregnant women were killed to ensure that Roger's child was never born," said Sanbi.

The Straw Hats thought about it. All of them, particularly the East Blue members knew that some time after Roger's death, a massive search took place for Roger's child. Pregnant women were rounded up and killed simply because they were candidates for being the mothers of Roger's child. It was a brutal genocide, innocent women were not only killed but their unborn children were put to death as well. Children lost their mothers and unborn younger siblings, fathers lost their wives and unborn children, it was a truly terrible moment for women and children at the time.

"And for the same reason that the world government wanted Ace dead, they wanted Bonney captured. To prevent his child from being born and Roger's cursed blood from continuing to exist in this world," said Sanbi.

"They even went as far as to dispatch a marine admiral for her to which Akainu volunteered. There was a chance that Blackbeard would have broken his word and taken both the ship and Bonney. Given his talent for deception it was understandable. He easily deceived the marines by making them think he was on their side as a Shichbukai and instead used its privileges to access Impel Down's facilities and recruit new members as well as entering Marineford with ease. So they wouldn't put it past him to break his end of the bargain, take the ship and Bonney with it. So an admiral was dispatched to ensure that Bonney was captured at all costs. What happened to Blackbeard at the time was irrelevant," said Sanbi.

"Akainu was the one who killed Fire Fist Ace during the war thus ending the Roger bloodline. However if Ace indeed had a child, then Akainu would have failed to end Roger's legacy. So to make up for that, Akainu chose to go and collect Bonney and thus truly end the Roger bloodline, which he failed to do at Marineford," continued Sanbi explaining Akainu's reasons for coming after her.

"Of course, all this turned out to have been a waste as Bonney was never pregnant with Ace's child to begin with, the marines wasted a considerable amount of resources trying to kill an unborn child that never existed and a golden opportunity to apprehend Blackbeard was missed because they were so focused on Bonney," said Sanbi mentioning how it was all a waste for the marines and the world government.

"But for Bonney it was truly a terrible moment. In just a short time, the man she loved died, then she gets beaten by one of the men responsible for his death and then gets arrested by the man who killed the one she loved," said Sanbi.

The Straw Hats all couldn't help but feel their hearts go out to Bonney. It was one of the worst fates ever. To lose the man you love and yet be powerless infront of the one who murdered him. For Nami it was like that with Arlong. He brutally killed her mother, but she couldn't do anything against him. For Shirahoshi, Hody killed her mother and while she could have told someone, because of her promise to her mother to not hate her killer, she couldn't and that made her powerless against him. Bonney didn't do anything wrong other than have feelings towards a good man and that brought her so much suffering. It wasn't right to them and absolutely and utterly unforgiveable.

"After she was arrested, it was discovered that she was not pregnant with Ace's child and was then placed into Impel Down. And it is there that the event happened that instilled Luffy a dark hatred for pirates," said Sanbi.

"W – Wh – What happened?" stuttered Nami almost afraid of the answer.

So now the incident that made Luffy hate pirates is going to be revealed. What you read so far were the events that caused the incident that made Luffy hate pirates, not the incident itself. That is coming next chapter.

Regarding Luffy's hatred of pirates, Luffy started hating them after the Invasion of Mariejois. What exactly happened will be revealed next chapter. But it is connected to Bonney.

About Ace's devil fruit well I'm not sure if I'll give it to Luffy. I mean with the power of D Luffy's strength is already off the charts. So I give him Ace's devil fruit powers, then he would be far too strong when he fights his nakama. Also giving him Ace's devil fruit will sort of ruin Luffy's fighting style. So I'm not too sure if I'll give it to him. I might or might not.

The revolutionary army ranks are Knights of D, Special Weapons and Commanders. The Knights of D are the strongest fighters of the army and all Ds, the Special Weapons have unique powers and provide support and the commanders are the leaders and frontline soldiers. Check out chapter 37 "Profile of the Revolutionary Army "for more information. In addition there are other ranks such as Dragon being the leader of the entire army, Sabo the leader of the Knights, Blackbeard being a Yonko, Megele being the scientist of the army etc.

This chapter provides and in depth analysis of Jewelry Bonney so there are a lot of follow up notes. Also please forget about seeing Bonney at the end of the Punk Hazzard Arc. In this story Bonney never escaped.

Moriah is dead. He was killed by Doflamingo earlier. More details about Moriah's dead is available in chapter 35 "The Truth about Kuma."

All the people that tried to hurt Luffy's nakama before the timeskip were pirates. Don Krieg tried to kill Sanji, Kuro tried to kill Usopp etc. With Arlong it was much worse, Arlong made Nami suffer greatly for eight years. The same applies with Crocodile and Hody who both tried to take over Vivi's and Shirahoshi's kingdoms and with Shirahoshi, Hody also killed her mother. Moriah nearly sentenced everyone to living in darkness back at Thriller Bark. The point is that pirates in some way or the other hurt Luffy's nakama. Some like Kuro and Don Krieg only tried to kill his nakama but others like Arlong and Hody really made his nakama suffer. And because of that it resulted in Luffy having a deep hatred of pirates. This is not the only reason but it is part of the reason Luffy hates pirates.

I want to mention again that what pirates did to his nakama is only part of the reason that he hates them. It is not the only one.

Dragon himself is also part of the reason why he hates pirates. Again I keep emphasizing Dragon being a world class manipulator able to manipulate events on a global scale as well as emotions. We all know that before Luffy's defection he wanted to become the Pirate King. But Dragon however skillfully manipulated Luffy's feelings and steer it into the direction that he wants, he made Luffy hate pirates. Dragon made Luffy see that pirates are scum that only make others suffer and that they all deserve to be enslaved or killed.

Why Dragon made Luffy hate pirates? In order for Luffy to be a Knight, he needs to be loyal to Dragon. That means that Dragon must make him see things the way he wants to see them. If Luffy didn't hate pirates, then he wouldn't approve the slavery of them and obviously Luffy would have left the army and turned against Dragon. But by making Luffy hate pirates, he makes Luffy believe that slavery of pirates is the right thing. This makes sure that Luffy stays loyal to the army.

The fate of Jewelry Bonney has been revealed. I did say that this fic will tie up a lot of loose ends and Bonney's past is one of them. Her role in the story was revealed. I also want to point out that again this fic diverges after chapter 653 and episode 573. So ignore the fact that Bonney was shown to be fine at the end of the Punk Hazzard Arc. I am adding my own explanations on who Bonney is.

More about bounties are revealed. A major consideration where bounties are concerned is number and type of fatalities. Someone who has killed a lot will have high bounties. If you recall Eustass Kidd was known to have killed many civilians hence his huge bounty. Caribou and his brother have killed many marines hence their high bounties. With Luffy it's different. Luffy has never really killed a lot. His bounty is so high because he has defeated powerful foes such as the Shichbukai, not because he has killed anyone.

Bonney and her bounty. Bonney's bounty is 140 million. In order to have a bounty that high, she must have done some terrible things. But she has never killed before. Her devil fruit, only temporarily alters the age of the victims turning them into children or old people, they'll return back to normal eventually. But it does not kill the victims. So she does not have a high body count, in fact she hasn't killed anyone. She hasn't done anything outrageous like defeat a Shichbukai nor does she have powerful or notorious parents. So her bounty should not be so high.

Bonney's past has been revealed. Bonney was just an ordinary female pirate who was defeated and captured by enemy pirates. Just as she and her crew were about to be killed, Ace arrived and saved her. It was purely by coincidence that Ace arrived to save her. He was searching for Blackbeard. If you recall Blackbeard was in Paradise at the time, not in the New World, Bonney was also in Paradise as well and so was Ace searching for him so the timing works out perfectly. Anyway after Ace saved her, she instantly fell in love with him. Ace doesn't feel the same way but he still sees Bonney as a good friend and Bonney is okay with that.

Ace does not love Bonney. If you recall on the verge of death, Ace poured his heart and soul out and mentioned all his precious people, Garp, Whitebeard and Luffy himself. He never mentioned anything about a woman which meant that he was not in love with anyone and certainly not in love with Bonney despite her love for him. If he loved anyone, he would have asked Luffy to tell "her" that he loves her and that he is sorry he couldn't be with her.

If you recall after the War, Bonney was seen crying. Now you know why. The man she loved died. Also the father of the man she loved was also dead as well. There was never any real explanation about why Bonney was crying. Since Oda didn't give one, I chose to capitalize on that and use the opportunity to provide one myself. She was crying because Ace died.

What happened between Blackbeard and Bonney has been revealed. Oda never stated explicitly what happened between those two. He only showed Bonny beaten and tied up. Well now we know what happened. Bonney went after Blackbeard for revenge since Blackbeard was partially the cause of Ace's death. Also Blackbeard killed Whitebeard who was like a father to Ace. Of course as we all know she was defeated.

Bonney's hatred of Akainu has been explained. When Akainu arrived and found Bonney chained up, it was clear that she hated Akainu saying that she wouldn't forgive him. Now we know why she hates Akainu. Akainu killed Ace, he killed that man she loved.

I don't think many people know that Blackbeard has several former Impel Down inmates as part of his crew. If you recall at the end of the war, Sengoku wanted to issue bounties on them but the Gorosei didn't agree and wanted the incident to be covered up. This led to Sengoku resigning as Fleet Admiral. Since the Gorosei kept it secret, the public doesn't know about the Level 6 Impel Down inmates. However those present during the war know about it so whoever they told would know about it as well. Ivankov for example told Dragon who then told Robin. Ivankov also told Sanji.

The reason why Bonney's bounty is so high is revealed. The marines thought that Bonney was pregnant with Ace's child. They found out about the chance meeting between Ace and Bonney and her feelings for him so they believed that she was pregnant with his child. Ace is the son of the pirate king so Ace's child would be the grandson of the pirate king. Remember the main reason the world government wanted Ace dead was because he was Roger's son, in fact they wanted him dead so much that they were willing to go to war with Whitebeard himself. So naturally if Ace had a child, then they would want it dead as well. Remember that before Ace was born, the marines killed many mothers who were suspected of having Roger's child. So if Bonney carried Ace's child, then they would want her dead as well, hence why they placed such a massive bounty on her, much higher than Robin's in fact.

Bonney did not carry Ace's child. If Bonney was pregnant with Ace's child, she wouldn't have went after Blackbeard because she would be putting her unborn child at risk. Also on the verge of death, Ace said that his biggest regret is that he wouldn't be able to see Luffy become the pirate king. If Ace had a child, then he would have said that his biggest regret would be not seeing his child grow up.

How did the marines find out about Ace and Bonney to begin with? The answer is Dragon. Dragon found out and leaked this to the marines. He did it so that they would undoubtedly come after her and he would use Bonney's connection with Ace in order to tempt Luffy and instill hate into him. And it worked with a resounding success. Dragon knows that Luffy would be enraged if they killed the woman who loved Ace. Dragon is a master manipulator skillfully using Bonney's feelings to his own advantage to get Luffy to embrace his darker nature.

Does Blackbeard know about Bonney? Yes, in fact Dragon ordered Blackbeard to hand Bonney over to the marines so that it would instill hatred into Luffy and make it easier to manipulate him to his own cause.

The trade between Blackbeard and the marines for Bonney. Blackbeard was ordered by Dragon to hand Bonney over to the marines. Dragon never asked him to trade Bonney for a ship. The decision to trade Bonney rather than just hand her over was Blackbeard's decision. The trade was merely a bonus as they needed a ship. The marines wouldn't negotiate with Blackbeard after he tricked them all into believing that he was a Shichbukai, broke into Impel Down and wrecked havoc at Marineford. However Blackbeard knows that the prospect of the marines getting Bonney and Ace's child is too great for the marines to pass up and they would certainly give up a ship to get her. Of course he never anticipated Akainu showing up so the trade never happened. However he still completed Dragon's orders and gave Bonney to the marines so he still succeeded.

Why the marines sent Akainu after Blackbeard and Bonney? Akainu was sent not for Blackbeard but for Bonney. The world government would do anything to ensure the ending of Roger's bloodline so if Bonney was pregnant with Ace's child, then the Roger bloodline still lived. And to make sure that it ended, they sent Akainu. Sending an admiral against her would have been massive overkill but this is Roger's grandchild they are talking about, they aren't taking chances. Furthermore Blackbeard was there was well so all the more reason to send Akainu.

Why Akainu and not any other admiral was sent? From the war we saw that Akainu hated Ace and Luffy because of their respective fathers. In fact his hatred was so great that Akainu actually said that he didn't care if all the other pirates escaped as long as he killed those two. This is further supported by the fact that he completely ignored Blackbeard even as he gained Whitebeard's devil fruit powers and focused soley on killing Luffy. If Bonney was pregnant with Ace's child, then Akainu would have failed to end Roger's legacy back at Marineford. So to make up for that, he volunteered to personally collect Bonney. Of course it turned out that Bonney didn't have Ace's child.

Akainu's words about Bonney. When Akainu confronted the chained up Bonney, he commented that he had been frightened when he heard that Bonney escaped. Now we know why he said those words. He thought that Bonney carried Ace's child and he feared that if she escaped, then the son of Ace and grandson of Roger would be born.

I want to emphasize that Bonney was not pregnant with Ace's child. Dragon spread those rumors so that the marines would pursue her. This in turn would enrage Luffy because they killed Ace's woman and as a result turn him over to the dark side. Also as a bonus, the marines wasted resources trying to hunt down someone who didn't even exist as Bonney never had Ace's child to begin with.

Bonney being placed in Impel Down. The main reason the world government wanted her was because they thought she was pregnant with Ace's child. That was not true but Bonney is still a pirate and the world government wouldn't just let a pirate escape just like that. Akainu came because he thought that Bonney was carrying Ace's child but even though she wasn't, she was still a pirate and Akainu's duty as a marine meant that he had to arrest her.

Well that's all about that. Keep in touch for the next chapter were Luffy's hatred for pirates as revealed.


	53. His Hate

**His Hate**

The next chapter of One Piece: Final Holy War is out. This is a particularly dark chapter and not for everyone. There are a lot of follow up notes explaining a lot of the points in this chapter, many of which are not in the chapter itself so I highly recommend reading them to better understand the chapter and why I did certain things. So enjoy and review.

"W – Wh – What happened?" stuttered Nami almost afraid of the answer.

"When a prisoner is placed in Impel Down, they are placed in one of five levels with different levels of torture and the most dangerous are placed in the secret Level 6 where there entire existence is erased from history. Bounties are a factor in the individuals placing though it is not the only one. Crocodile for example was placed in level 6 despite his bounty not being very high," stated Sanbi.

"Bonney was placed on level 3 however the level she was placed on was of no consequence because for her Impel Down would have been the worst hell on earth, the level being completely irrelevant. The torture she endured was far different from what the other prisoners had to endure. In fact she had to endure much worse than what the other inmates had to," continued Sanbi.

"While on level three she had to endure the scolding heat, thirst and starvation. But for her, that particular aspect wasn't the true hell for her. It was something entirely different, the worst thing imaginable," said Sanbi.

"W – Wh – What is it?" stuttered Chopper dreading the answer.

"Bonney was a young woman and she was in a prison dominated by men. I'm sure you can figure out what she had to go through being the only woman present in a prison where all the inmates were males and practically never really saw a woman in the prison. It is the worst fate for a woman," said Sanbi finally revealing Bonney's terrible fate in Impel Down.

All the Straw Hats felt their hearts drop at Sanbi's words. It really was the worst thing imaginable that happened to Bonney. Being the only woman surrounded by men in a prison of all places, the answer was obvious what happened. She was raped, probably by more than one person, perhaps even gang raped while there. For all the Straw Hats, rape was something they truly despised. Nami, Robin, Vivi and Shirahoshi all had to suppress a shiver as they thought about what Bonney went through. It was the worst fate for a female, something that they would never wish on any woman. Yet it happened to Bonney and most likely by several men. And to think that she had to endure it for two years, the women wanted to vomit and the thought.

Sanji felt his hands clenched so tight that he drew blood. This normally would have been a big deal for him since as a cook, his hands were his treasure and he made sure that it would never be damaged. But under the circumstances, that didn't matter to him. Sanji was someone who valued women above all else believing that they should be treated as goddesses. That they should be served, treasured and protected at all times, anything less would be blasphemy to him. Furthermore he also believed that anyone who harms a lady in even the slightest manner should be punished severely. That was a code that he upheld ever since he was a child. Now he found out that a lady went through the most heinous act to ever be committed on their delicate beings and had to go through it for two years. Normally anyone who harmed a lady would get an ass kicking. But right now, it was more personal. Those scum in Impel Down didn't just deserve an ass kicking, they deserved to burn at the flames of his Diable Jambe.

"But despite being where she was, there was still hope. While there she met someone, a guardian and protector, someone who stood by her side loyally all the time and who didn't believe that she deserved the terrible fate that was forced upon her. That person is someone that you're all familiar with, especially you Black Leg Sanji. That person is Bentham or the name you all remember him by Mr 2," said Sanbi.

"Mr 2, that okama guy," said Sanji remembering him from Baroque Works.

"Bon-chan, I remember him, he risked his life to help us escape from the marines. You mean he was captured and placed in Impel Down," said Chopper.

"That's right, though the circumstances are not quite what you think. Anyway back to what I was saying about Bentham. During Luffy's infiltration of Impel Down, Bentham was by far his greatest ally, no his greatest friend," said Sanbi.

"Luffy considered Mr 2 his greatest friend," said Zoro questionably knowing that even though Luffy did consider Mr 2 a friend, his greatest friend sounded a bit too much.

"Did something happen in Impel Down that made him think that way?" asked Robin choosing to get the facts since that is what she was good at doing.

"Yes, many things happened between Bentham and Luffy. You see when the two reunited, Bentham chose to help Luffy rescue his captive brother Ace who was been held in the secret Level 6 of Impel Down. The two fought together like true nakama through Impel Down which is more than what I could say about you all," said Sanbi.

The Straw Hats narrowed their eyes angrily at his jab at their bonds. He made it sound like they weren't Luffy's nakama which to them was a deep insult. But what made that insult even more hurtful was that it was somewhat true. They were so intent on letting Luffy handle everything for them that they failed to realize that he was not invincible. The War of the Best proved that. And that made Luffy leave them. To them, the most hurtful thing about Sanbi's insult was the truth behind it.

"Continuing on Bentham and Luffy eventually encountered the chief warden Magellan who easily defeated Luffy and brought him to the brink of death with his poison powers," said Sanbi.

"So that's where Luffy got his immunity from poisons from," commented Chopper remembering treating Luffy on Fishman Island and found that he was immune to poisons.

"Bentham then rushed to find Luffy help. He fought his way into Level 5, The Freezing Hell of Impel Down where he fought tooth and nail to find help for him, both against the wolves of Level 5 and the freezing cold of that level. Wounded, exhausted and suffering severe frostbite, he did not stop even for a second, he fought to the very end for him, a truly noble individual," said Sanbi.

The Straw Hats couldn't help but respect him even more for going so far for their captain. The ones who did know him for having sacrificed himself to give them a chance to escape from captain Hina had their already high respect for him go up even more while those that didn't know him personally still respected him a lot for going so far to save Luffy. Robin, who actually worked with Bentham during her time in Baroque Works also held particularly high respect for him as even during his time as a Baroque Works agent, he still valued friendship above all else which was something she respected him for as all her nakama had a similar quality.

"Eventually Luffy and Bentham were rescued by Ivankov and his nakama and were nursed back to health and Ivankov and his newkama friends choose to help Luffy rescue his brother. Unfortunately though, when they all made it to Level 6, Ace was already being transported to Marineford for his execution. They chose to free the ex-Shichbukai Crocodile and then-Shichbukai Jinbe because they didn't have much time until Ace's execution so they needed as much support as they could get. That along with the fact that Magellan was hot on their trail," said Sanbi.

"So that's why Luffy was with Crocodile and Jinbe," said Zoro.

"I always wondered why Luffy would team up with Crocodile after what he did to Vivi-chan," said Sanji.

He was not the only one as all the Straw Hats who were part of the crew during the Alabasta incident were curious about why the two were together.

Vivi herself was deep in thought. When she read in the newspapers that Luffy and Crocodile were teaming up, she didn't know what to think. Unlike Robin, who she forgave because she was Luffy's nakama, Crocodile however was never Luffy's nakama so she never understood why Luffy was working with him. Also Robin never really hurt Vivi directly the way Crocodile did who nearly destroyed her kingdom and put her and her people though a lot of misery when he started the Alabasta civil war. She hated Crocodile and could never forgive him. But the fact that Crocodile the man she hated above all else was teamed up with Luffy, the man she loved left her with conflicted feelings. She knew that Luffy would never team up with Crocodile willingly after what he did to her but she still wasn't sure why the two were together. Now she finally understood why. While she would never forgive Crocodile, she would not begrudge Luffy for choosing to side with him since he needed to save his brother along with himself. Besides regardless of whatever Luffy did, she could never hate him.

"The group fought their way out of Impel Down and it was there that Bentham chose to make the ultimate sacrifice. It was this that truly made Luffy see him as nakama," said Sanbi.

"What did he do?" questioned Brook.

"After everyone was able to steal a battleship, they came across the final obstacle, the closed Gates of Justice. There was no way to get through it however the gates were then opened. It was then revealed by Jinbe that Bentham stayed behind and sacrificed himself to open the gates," said Sanbi.

Everyone did not expect that and it showed on their features which were all stunned.

"Bentham quietly left the group and transformed himself into Magellan where he gave the order to open the Gates thus allowing everyone to escape. He unfortunately had no hope of escaping and thus sacrificed his life and freedom to allow them all to escape," said Sanbi revealing Bentham's noble sacrifice.

All the Straw Hats didn't know what to say as they were all silent. They knew that Bentham was a noble individual willing to do anything for his friends. He proved it back at Alabasta when he sacrificed himself to allow the Straw Hats to escape. Then at Impel Down he struggled hard to get Luffy help even to the point of death. Then he makes the ultimate sacrifice by staying behind to allow the others to escape thus effectively forfeiting his life and freedom for them. Mr 2, or Bentham since he was no longer a Baroque Works agent was perhaps Luffy's greatest ally in Impel Down and they would have to thank him for helping out their captain as much as he did, that is if they ever got to meet him.

"Bentham sacrificed everything for Luffy in that final moment. Everyone was escaping and thus it was also his only opportunity for freedom. Yet he chose to give it up to allow all of them to escape. He knew that if he stayed behind, he will never get out of Impel Down but he chose to stay anyway," said Sanbi explaining the magnitude of Bentham's sacrifice.

"Impel Down is hell, it is designed to torture its inmates. Bentham had a chance to escape this hell but he chose not. He chose to stay in Impel Down and suffer all for Luffy's sake. He knew Magellan would most likely kill him or put him through the worst torture as punishment but it didn't stop him. Can you all even begin to understand the depth of the sacrifice that Bentham made?" said Sanbi.

It was a rhetorical question but it got all the Straw Hats thinking about it. It was the ultimate sacrifice which would result in the ultimate punishment. It took tremendous loyalty and willpower to do what he did. It was something that several of the Straw Hats were familiar with having performed similar acts for their precious ones. Nami basically sold herself to slavery for eight years to free her hometown, Robin sacrificed herself to the world government to prevent them from unleashing the Buster Call unto her crew and Zoro nearly gave his life for Luffy and the crew by taking in all his pain. Bentham's actions were well respected by all the crew though more so those that actually did similar acts. Bentham proved that he was without a doubt one of the strongest individuals they knew and truly showed that despite not being part of the crew, he was Luffy's and by extension their nakama. Despite none of them having any real bond with him the way Luffy did, it pained them to know that he died. Furthermore it pained them to know the anguish that Luffy went through when he had to leave Bentham behind. The crew knew that Luffy was not the type of person to leave anyone behind so for him to have done that to Bentham must have been a really painful thing for him to do. It made the Straw Hats feel even worse for their actions or lack of actions in making Luffy leave the crew knowing he had all this bottled up inside him.

"But Bentham's story doesn't end there. Even after he sacrificed himself to allow Luffy to escape, he still continued to help Luffy indirectly," said Sanbi.

"Also fate seemed to have still been on Bentham's side. Bentham was left on the brink of death due to Magellan's poison powers. But when Magellan was carrying a badly poisoned and dieing Bentham away, he was confronted by the Blackbeard Pirates now with several Impel Down inmates bolstering their ranks," said Sanbi explaining what happened afterwards.

"A rematch between Magellan and the Blackbeard Pirates ensued. When Blackbeard used his powers on Magellan, the darkness enveloped Bentham as well. Blackbeard's darkness powers can negate the effects of devil fruits and as Bentham's poisoning was due to Magellan's devil fruit, Blackbeards darkness saved him as well," said Sanbi explaining how Bon Clay survived

The Straw Hats all had happy looks on their faces glad that Mr. 2 or Bon-chan survived. It meant that there would be an opportunity to meet him in the future and thank him for everything he's done for Luffy.

"Magellan himself took a vicious beating from the Blackbeard Pirates. Blackbeard and his original crew were careless with him the first time and were defeated. But the second time, they weren't. Also they had several of the strongest Impel Down inmates strengthening his crew. Magellan didn't have a chance," continued Sanbi explaining Magellan's fate.

"Blackbeard and his original crew had a grudge on Magellan for nearly killing them so they naturally wanted some payback. The Impel Down inmates obviously held grudges against Magellan as well since he was the chief warden. Magellan was left in severely bad shape thanks to the Blackbeard Pirates," said Sanbi.

"Bentham lived and was once again put on level 3 of Impel Down. And later Bonney was also placed there after her arrest. It was destined that the two would meet," said Sanbi now going into the relationship between Bentham and Bonney.

"After the War of the Best and Whitebeard's death, a new age began. After Whitebeard's words confirming the existence of the One Piece, pirates began to take to the seas once again meaning that there were now more pirates than ever before. Also Sengoku's resignation from the marines resulted in the famous battle between the two admirals Aokiji and Akainu with Akainu being the victor and thus succeeding Sengoku as fleet admiral. Under Akainu's leadership, the marines became an even more powerful force of justice and thus more pirates were arrested," said Sanbi explaining how the massive changes of the world affected Impel Down.

"The number of pirates and criminals sent to Impel Down went up sharply. Impel Down became so overcrowded that killing inside of the great prison became common. Impel Down staff killed or tortured inmates to death frequently to allow space for more pirates. Inmates themselves began to kill each other. Still despite the increase in killings, it didn't help the overpopulation problem of Impel Down. The situation became so bad that prisoners were simply kept on the levels. They were no longer confined to cells as the numbers were far too high for that," explained Sanbi the overpopulation problem of Impel Down.

"Bonney didn't have a chance. With the massive amounts of male prisoners now free on each level, she was violated frequently by the inmates, a terrible existence. However there was some salvation for her, and it was in the form of Bentham," said Sanbi.

"Bentham was a truly noble soul as you all know by now. He did not believe that Bonney should suffer such a terrible fate. So he stood loyally by her side, protecting her from all the vile rapists of Impel Down. Bonney in turn naturally saw Bentham as a true friend. The two were each other's only comfort while in Impel Down. Both of them were alone and drew strength from each other. Bentham was her protector and guardian while Bonney was his companion and friend," said Sanbi.

"This is how Bentham continued to indirectly help Luffy. He faithfully protected the woman who loved his beloved deceased brother Ace," said Sanbi.

Everyone listening to Sanbi once again had to applaud Bentham's bravery. The more they continued to hear about him, the more they grew to admire his strength and bravery. In another world, they were sure that Bentham would have been their nakama. In fact they would be happy to have him as a nakama, even Sanji who abhors okamas would be pleased to have him as a nakama having also been moved by his strength and will. They also understood how Bentham was indirectly helping Luffy, he was protecting Bonney, the woman who was in love with his older brother.

"Interestingly protecting Bonney made Bentham a much stronger fighter who probably would have been able to fight on par with a revolutionary commander," said Sanbi.

That part took all the Straw Hats completely by surprise. They knew that Bentham was quite a capable fighter being one of the top three strongest in all of Baroque Works and who fought evenly with Sanji but saying that he could take on a revolutionary commander was completely on a different level. They encountered two commanders before Drake and Doflamingo with Sanji being three if Ivankov was included and Robin probably encountering more during her time with the revolutionary army and the commanders that they did encounter were extremely powerful, on par with a Shichbukai. Doflamingo himself was a Shichbukai and Drake was an extremely powerful Supernova. Ivankov was able to match the Shichbukai Bartholomew Kuma and Kuma himself was formerly a revolutionary commander. So to say that Bentham was on par with such powerful fighters was something that the Straw Hats certainly did not expect.

"Don't look so surprised Straw Hats, Bentham did nothing but fight day in and day out in order to keep Bonney safe. While you all may have been training on a daily basis, he was fighting on a daily basis. He had to fight every day to protect Bonney and himself as everyday, someone would try to rape Bonney, kill him or both. Everyday was a life and death battle for him while for you all it was simply training. Training no matter how hard it is could never equal actual fighting. And he fought everyday for her, to keep her safe. For you all, if you didn't train, you wouldn't get strong but for him, if he didn't fight, he would get killed and Bonney violated. He had to have become stronger for her," said Sanbi explaining Bentham's growth in strength.

The Straw Hats were able to understand this. Despite how much stronger they got in their training, it never really equaled what they gained in actual battle. All the Straw Hats understood this but none more than Zoro and Sanji. As the two top fighters, they had to train the hardest to be strong because if they weren't strong, then no one would be able to protect their crewmates. But what they went through was nothing compared to what Mr 2 went through, though Sanji might argue with that. For Zoro if he was on the verge of exhaustion or death from training with Mihawk, he could stop and rest though he would likely get mocked by Mihawk for being a weak swordsman. For Sanji, if he ever grew tired or stopped running from the okamas, he would get a dress put on him and lose his manhood. But for Mr 2, if he ever stopped fighting, it would mean his death and an even worse fate for Bonney. And he did this while under the exhausting conditions of Level 3 of Impel Down while Zoro and Sanji lived in relatively good conditions. Zoro and Sanji might claim to have been through hellish training while Sanji might say he was actually in hell but compared to what Bentham went through, what Zoro and Sanji went through was paradise. Bentham had to have become much stronger to protect Bonney and living like that for two years, it was no surprise that Bentham would be at the level of a commander.

"Shortly after the successful invasion of Mariejois, Dragon-sama decided to perform a raid of Impel Down in order to acquire pirate slaves and in some cases a few possible commanders. As I explained before, the revolutionary army lost quite a few commanders prior to the invasion and needed to regain some more. Impel Down does contain possible candidates as there are people down there who despise the world government and or pirates," said Sanbi.

"Luffy despite having not fully recovered from his severe injuries at the hands of Fleet Admiral Akainu wanted to come along. He wanted to come because he wanted to help save Jewelry Bonney and Bentham," said Sanbi.

"I already explained how much Bentham helped Luffy and how Luffy held him in such high regard. Dragon-sama initially didn't want him to come because of his injured state but Luffy begged him to come along. He really wanted to save Bonney and Bentham," said Sanbi.

Everyone, the Straw Hats, the Neptune family, Hachi, Camie and Vivi could all understand why Luffy wanted to rescue both of them so badly. Bonney was the woman who loved his brother so that alone made her someone for Luffy to want to rescue. And Mr. 2 was one of the most loyal people to Luffy who risked everything for him and Bonney and would do so again without a single moment of hesitation.

"Luffy even mentioned that he wanted Bentham to join the revolutionary army as his nakama. He even mentioned that had he never left the crew, he would have welcomed Bentham with open arms or made him join without taking no for an answer," said Sanbi.

Again this part didn't surprise the crew. Given how far Mr. 2 went for him and Bonney, it was natural that Luffy would want him to join the crew as his nakama had he not left. Despite his rather odd personality he would have fit in perfectly. In fact his odd looks and personality would have made him fit perfectly in. Almost every member of the crew has something weird about them. In terms of personality Zoro has the worse sense of direction, Sanji becomes a total idiot around women. With looks, Franky was cyborg, Chopper a talking raccoon reindeer like creature and Brook a living skeleton. A shape shifting okama would be nothing special for the crew. The one thing that he had which every member of the crew had was an intense belief in friendship and a deep loyalty to nakama. In addition he also had a dream which was to become the greatest okama queer ever and surpass Ivankov so he had the dream aspect covered as well.

"It was there, in level 3 of Impel Down where Luffy, in his quest to rescue Bentham and Bonney that he developed a fearsome hatred for pirates. He found both of them but he was too late. He found both of them surrounded by pirates, Bentham, fatally wounded and Bonney covered in sexual fluids," said Sanbi.

All the Straw Hats gasped in shock and some had sick looks on their faces, however none more so than the females.

"Oh my god," said Shirahoshi who was now tearing up in fright and sadness.

"N – n – no," stuttered Nami at hearing about Mr 2's and Bonney's tragic fate.

"That can't be," came out of a worried Robin's mouth.

"Oh no," said a deeply hurt Vivi.

"I could tell from your expressions that you know what happened. Luffy entered just as Bentham was mortally wounded by the pirates and Bonney gang raped by the pirate scum in Impel Down. Bentham tried so hard to protect her but the heat and starvation of level 3, the constant fighting, the lack of proper medical treatment, the accumulation of all his injuries from the time of Luffy's first break in and all his fights, it became too much for him. He was left on the brink of death. And even worse, with him out, there was no one to protect Bonney. She was easy prey for the scum. She was taken again and again until she herself was left on the verge of death," explained Sanbi the terrible fates of the two people that Luffy entered Impel Down to rescue.

"Both of them died right in front of him," said Sanbi the grisly truth about Bentham and Bonney.

All the Straw Hats flinched at hearing that both of them die. For many of the Straw Hats, death was no stranger to them. Many of them lost loved ones in the past. Nami and Robin their mothers, Chopper his father figure and Brook his crew just to name a few. But death was not associated with Luffy. With Luffy, no one ever died, things always worked out. He saved Nami and her people, Vivi did not die thanks to Luffy, Shirahoshi did not die thanks to Luffy, Brook felt that he could live again thanks to him. With Luffy, death was something that could be overcome. And yet, here they heard that Luffy lost two people he wanted to save. Two of Luffy's precious people were snatched away by death.

"Can you imagine the feelings of pain and anguish that Luffy went through when he saw them die right infront of him. Bentham, or Bon-chan as Luffy liked to call him, the one who made the ultimate sacrifice for him and who kept Bonney safe and Bonney, the woman who adored his brother, both of them dead. And it wasn't like Ace's death who died a rather painless death. Bentham endured brutal torment for his selflessness and Bonney went through the greatest hell for any woman for a long time," said Sanbi.

The Straw Hats wanted to vomit at the terrible fates of the two people that Luffy wanted to rescue and at Luffy's own pain. The women on particular wanted to be there for Luffy to help him as not only did they want to help the man they love, but due to the nature of the tragedy being of rape, as women, they felt they best could comfort him.

"Their deaths awakened something dark and sinister within him. It was pirates who viciously tortured and killed Bentham and pirates who raped Bonney to death. It was then that Luffy's hatred for pirates truly manifested," said Sanbi.

The Straw Hats were now besides themselves in shock, fear and hurt. Hurt for his loss and shock that Luffy, the same Luffy who always was having fun, who always fought for the sake of others and who never seemed to hate anything felt true hatred towards anything much less pirates. But it made sense to them. He lost one of his closest nakama and the woman he wanted to help at the hands of pirates. They were not just killed. Had it been so, then his hatred would not be as deep as it was now, but they suffered terribly at the hands of pirates.

"Luffy," said Usopp sadly at the revelation of Luffy's dark change.

"Luffy," said an even more sad Robin who couldn't believe that the same boy who saved her was now like this.

"In a fit of pure undiluted rage, Luffy massacred everyone on level 3. That was where all the pirates who killed Bentham and raped Bonney were and they all died extremely gruesome deaths at Luffy's hands. Not one individual except the revolutionaries survived. If you think what I did to Arlong's and Hody's crew was brutal, it was nothing compared to what happened on level 3. I can assure you that even the most battle hardened warriors would throw up and the brutality of the scene," said Sanbi.

All of Luffy's friends had to suppress a cold shiver as they tried to imagine the scene that Sanbi was talking about and immediately wished that they hadn't. When they thought about Luffy, they imagined him ranting, eating tons of meat and stealing people's food, playing silly childish games with Usopp and Chopper and generally being an idiot. They couldn't imagine him surrounded by oceans of blood and corpses littered everyone and a dark, frightening and menacing aura around him. The males even Zoro and Sanji couldn't help but sweat in fear as they thought about it and the women held themselves in an effort to comfort themselves and rid their minds of the dark image of their hero and savior being a dark demonic avenger.

"Luffy was also on the verge of massacring every single member of Impel Down, both staff and prisoner. Lord Dragon himself had to personally interfere in order to stop his ruthless rampage," continued Sanbi.

This again got the Straw Hats to wonder just how enraged he was. From what they heard about Dragon so far, he was by far the strongest being in the world, even stronger than the mighty Pirate King Gol D Roger. So for Luffy to have been so angered that it required Dragon himself to personally interfere, Luffy must have been a true destroyer. Luffy was almost unstoppable before he left the crew and now that he had awakened the legendary powers that were dormant within him, it did make sense especially if he was as enraged as Sanbi described.

"Dragon was able to convince Luffy that the pirates would suffer for their crimes against you all, Bentham and Bonney and against humanity. Death was too good a punishment for them. They needed to live in order to suffer for all the pain and misery they caused to all the people they hurt in the past, including those two. They will live as slaves forever, suffering and working to pay off the depts they piled up on themselves when they caused misery to everyone. Luffy agreed," said Sanbi.

The Straw Hats all had darkened looks on their faces at the fact that Dragon actually convinced him that slavery was the right thing. They were fully aware that Luffy was never one to really kill preferring to let his enemies live with their ruined dreams, a punishment he saw worse than death. That belief was still adopted by Luffy even as a revolutionary but in a much darker and more brutal way. Rather than just let them live with their ruined dreams, he would now make them suffer physically, mentally and emotionally as slaves to the army. For pirates who generally enjoyed doing what they want when they want, it was the worst thing for them, having that privilege taken away from them and instead forced to live a life of misery. But that still didn't mean that it was right. And that especially didn't make it right that Luffy, who was the embodiment of goodness and purity would adopt such a dark philosophy. That wasn't retribution, that was cruelty and Dragon took advantage of Luffy's grief to make him adopt his dark view of the world.

"Also Luffy had some old scores to settle in Impel Down. Magellan was one of them and fell victim to Luffy's wrath. He was a major problem for Luffy the first time he broke into Impel Down and though Luffy didn't have anything against him personally, he was still on the receiving end of Luffy's vengeance since he wasn't able to take it out on all the prisoners," said Sanbi.

"Another interesting encounter was between Luffy and Arlong. Luffy who was still enraged over the deaths of Bentham and Bonney confronted Arlong. The fishman in an unusual act of fear pleaded with Luffy to spare his life. Even he despite his beliefs of fishmen being superior to humans recognized how frightening Luffy was in his enraged state. He surrendered willingly to the army as he knew that regardless of whatever fate he would suffer at the hands of the revolutionary army, it would be nothing compared to what Luffy would do to him," said Sanbi.

"Luffy had ill feelings towards him for making you suffer dearly Cat Burglar Nami. He nearly killed him in a fit of rage but he was stopped by Dragon-sama who convinced Luffy that he would instead be killed on Fishman Island as an example to those who attempt crimes as heinous as Arlong's," said Sanbi specifically to Nami.

Nami couldn't really imagine Arlong feeling fear. For as long as she knew him, Arlong was fearless and rightly so as he was immensely strong even by fishman standards. He had nothing to fear as there was no one in East Blue strong enough to challenge him, that is until Luffy came along. Arlong showed several emotions that she never saw on him before, anger and rage, anger at Luffy's persistence and resilience and rage when he really harmed him. Despite seeing those emotions on Arlong, she never saw fear in his eyes. He never for one second seemed to be afraid of anything. So she couldn't imagine Arlong ever showing fear. But when she thought about Luffy's enraged state, even she couldn't blame him. The thought of Luffy's enraged form made her more scared than anything. She couldn't imagine anything more frightening than a truly angered and enraged Luffy like the one in Impel Down. In fact, despite the way Arlong treated her in the past, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him having to face an extremely demonic Luffy.

"That incident forever left Luffy with an extreme hatred for pirates. His hate for them was on par with his hate for the world government. Anytime Luffy was ordered to kill a pirate, he did it with extreme brutality. Luffy is the worst nightmare of the Pirate World," said Sanbi.

"I would even go as far as to say that he will kill you all without hesitation should he ever reunite with you all again," said Sanbi.

The Straw Hats all gasped in shock and horror. Ever since Luffy left, they wanted to find him so badly. There was the prospect that he would not want to return to them but they never considered the possibility that he would hate them and ultimately try and kill them.

"N – n – no way, Luffy wouldn't do that to us," said a deeply hurt Ussop.

"Luffy wouldn't hurt us, would he," said Chopper expressing doubt about Luffy for the first time.

"Luffy," said Franky.

"Luffy-san," said Brook.

"It can't be, I know that Luffy has been having some problems but to actually want to kill us," said Sanji concerned about this new development.

"Luffy, just how much have you changed?" said Zoro, the first of Luffy's nakama who was heavily affected by this.

However as bad as the male members of the Straw Hats were affected, it was nothing compared to how the females were feeling. To Nami and Robin, they just heard that the man that they love would openly try and harm them while Vivi and Shirahoshi despite not being pirates were equally hurt by this revelation. When they met Luffy at Mariejois, the Impel Down Incident didn't happen yet so as bad as Luffy was back then, he was now much worse.

"Luffy, do you truly hate us so much?" questioned Nami who sank to her feet and was now openly crying, the thought of her hero hating her being too much to bear.

"Luffy," said an equally saddened Robin who like Nami felt deep hurt at the fact that Luffy might actually hate her and openly want to kill her.

"Luffy-san, do you truly hate your nakama so much," questioned a hurt Vivi who despite not being a Straw Hat was still nakama with them and felt their pain over Luffy hating them.

"Why Luffy-san, why," said a crying Shirahoshi who found out that her beloved Luffy was now far deeper into the darkness than before and would actually harm his friends.

Hachi, Keimi, Pappug, Neptune, Fukaboshi, Manoboshi and Ryuboshi also had somber expressions at the dark revelation. Their hero was no longer a hero, but something else. Though even though they took it bad, it was nothing compared to the Straw Hats and especially for the women. For the first time, the Straw Hats felt true despair.

For them, it was a true hell.

Well this chapter is finally over. Despite Luffy not making an actual appearance he was an important part of this chapter. Well anyway the follow up notes. Please read them as they are very important

Someone asked how I come up with this stuff. Well I am a huge One Piece fan and someone who enjoys fics where the main protagonist is the enemy. Also I am very interested in who the final villain of One Piece is and the Great War everyone is talking about. So I do a lot research to be able to make this fanfic fit right into Oda's One Piece. Anyway the final villain has to be someone immensely powerful, really cool and very mysterious and Dragon fits that better than anyone seen so far. Also for there to be the Great War, someone has to start it and the revolutionary army seeing as they wish to overthrow the world government are the perfect candidates to start the war. Since this fic is about the war it ties up a lot of loose ends in Oda's One Piece.

Somone also asked that I type a review for chapter 4. I'm not too sure what that person meant. I mean what's the point of me typing a review for my own story. If that person could explain what he meant then I could address his question.

Someone also tried to come up with the reasons for Luffy's pain. I will neither confirm nor deny it. You'll just have to wait to find out. Also this fic has a number of inspirations from different animes, mangas, movies, books and games. If you look close enough you'll find them. I will not say what they are because I want all readers to think of this fic as simply One Piece Final Holy War.

Another person is curious about me giving Luffy Ace's devil fruit. Again I have not decided but I have plenty of time to decide.

The hell that Bonney has been through for the last two years has been revealed. She was placed in Impel Down and raped brutally by the inmates. What worse hell is there than that? Being raped in Impel Down was expected for Bonney when you think about it. I mean, she was a young woman and she was placed in a prison, a male dominated prison. Pretty much all the inmates there are males so they never really saw a woman in a long time. Furthermore all of them are criminals and have no morals so they wouldn't hesitate to rape a young woman like Bonney. And she had to go through that for two years, being raped for two years. Just what is a worse hell that that?

The circumstances that resulted in Bon Clay first being placed in Impel Down. Oda covered it in a side story called Operation: Baroque Works Revival.

Why Bon Clay chose to protect Bonney? Well I think we all already know the answer to that. I mean Bon Clay is very noble individual and someone who really believes in friendship. He risked his life to help the Straw Hats escape the marines. He risked his life to save Luffy and get him medical treatment from Ivankov. He practically sacrificed everything for Luffy to escape Impel Down. There is no way that such a noble individual would actually let a woman be raped. He would do everything in his power to protect the person.

Calling Bon Clay/ Mr 2 Bentham. Betham is Bon Clay's real name. Just that Bon Clay/ Bon–Kurei/ Bon-chan is what he is known more commonly by.

Straw Hats knowing about how Bon Clay helped him. Bon Clay is one of my favorite characters who helped Luffy significantly during the Impel Down arc. So I felt that it was important that the Straw Hats know how much he helped Luffy. I mean if it wasn't for him, Luffy would have never made it out. That guy went through a lot for Luffy, he probably helped Luffy and risked his life for him more than any of the Straw Hats ever did so I felt that the Straw Hats should know about the depth and sacrifice that Bon Clay made for him.

Honouring Bon Clay. This chapter is also meant to honor Bon Clay who I believe never received enough credit. Despite all that he did, Luffy didn't seem too affected. In fact, he only cried at the end and after that seemed to have been completely unaffected. Granted he didn't have time to think about Bon Clay because he had to rescue Ace during the Whitebeard War but still, he seemed to have been completely forgotten by everyone, including Luffy. This chapter shows that he wasn't forgotten, in fact, Bon Clay heavily affected Luffy as shown in this chapter.

Vivi's thoughts on Luffy teaming up with Crocodile. Another thing that has been cleared up is Vivi's thoughts on Luffy teaming up with Crocodile. We already know what her thoughts about Robin are since after the Ennies Lobby arc she was shown that she didn't mind Luffy making Robin his nakama. However Crocodile is a different story. Unlike Robin, Crocodile directly harmed Vivi and her kingdom so it was unlikely that she would ever forgive him. Because of that, her thoughts towards Luffy teaming up with Crocodile were unknown and Oda never showed her reaction, instead showing her curiosity over the 3D2Y mark on Luffy's shoulder. Well now we know her thoughts about that, at first she was conflicted, but she understood that Luffy had to rescue his brother and given how uphill the battle was, he needed all the help he could get. So while she still hates Crocodile, she understands that Luffy had no choice but to team up with Crocodile. Besides, she could never hate Luffy, she loves him and is part of Luffy's harem.

Bon Clay is a real hero. I mean, Impel Down is hell, it is designed to torture the inmates. Bon Clay had a chance to escape yet he forfeited it all for Luffy's sake. Had he stayed, he would be incarcerated in Impel Down forever. More importantly a terrible fate awaited him because Magellan would be enraged at Bon Clay's actions and would have no mercy on him. He knew all this, yet he chose to stay anyway knowing full well what would happen to him. Bon Clay was the real hero of the Impel Down arc so I really thought that the Straw Hats should understand his ultimate sacrifice for Luffy.

How Bon Clay survived Magellan. The answer is Blackbeard. From what we saw during Bon Clay's final moments, he was facing an enraged Magellan so it was expected that he die. But he didn't. Now we know why, he was accidently saved by Blackbeard. After Magellan, fatally poisoned Bon Clay, while carrying his body away, he was confronted by Blackbeard. Blackbeard's devil fruit powers always him to negate devil fruits. So when he covered Magellan in darkness, the darkness covered Bon Clay as well. The darkness absorbed all the poison from Bon Clay thus removing it from him and saving his life. And unlike regular poison, Bon Clay was instead poisoned with a devil fruit and since the darkness darkness fruit can negate devil fruit powers, the darkness absorbed and negated all the poison from Bon Clay. Thus Bon Clay was saved by accident.

Blackbeard didn't intend to save Bon Clay. Him saving Bon Clay was only accidental. Blackbeard has no reason to care about Bon Clay so he wouldn't bother try to save him. He only saved Bon Clay because his devil fruit saved him by chance. In essence, Bon Clay was very lucky and survived purely by luck. He was very lucky that Blackbeard confronted Magellan just in time and even luckier that Blackbeard's powers negate devil fruits, perfect for saving his life since his poisoning was due to Magellan's devil fruit.

What happened to Magellan has been revealed after the Impel Down breakout. I did say that this fanfic will cover a lot of loose ends so here is another, what happened to Magellan right after the Impel Down Arc. According to Sengoku after the war, Magellan took a vicious beating and was barely alive. Now we know what happened. Blackbeard and his crew viciously beat Magellan within an inch of his life. The first time the Blackbeard Pirates confronted Magellan, they only lost because he was careless about his devil fruit powers. This time they were more careful. Also Blackbeard had several of the most powerful Impel Down inmates backing him up. Also Shiryu was there as well and he is said to be equally as strong as Magellan. As you can see, Magellan never had a chance. Also all of them had a grudge against Magellan in some way. The original four Blackbeard Pirates grudged him because he nearly killed them with his poison. The Impel Down inmates obviously held a grudge against him because he is the chief warden after all.

Magellan is still the chief warden of Impel Down. I know it was revealed in a cover page that Magellan was demoted to vice warden and Hannyabal took his place as chief warden but I can't see the vice warden being stronger than the chief warden. So I decided to instead have Magellan remain as warden. Also I did say that this fic diverges after chapter 653 and episode 573 so this is another one of those divergences.

More pirates being in Impel Down. After Whitebeard confirmed the existence of the One Piece, there were now more pirates than ever before. Also when Akainu became the fleet admiral, the marines became an even more powerful force of justice and thus more pirates were arrested. There were more pirates because of Whitebeard's words and because of Akainu, more pirates were arrested and sent to Impel Down. Thus it was expected that Impel Down become too overcrowded.

Overpopulation in Impel Down. Whenever there is overpopulation, there will always be problems. And Impel Down is no exception in fact with Impel Down the problem is even worse since there is an overpopulation of criminals. With such a huge overpopulation its obvious there would be a lot of killing. Inmates would kill each other and prison staff would kill inmates just to make room for more incoming inmates.

Bonney not getting a cell for herself. I'm not too sure but from what I've seen in Impel Down, several inmates share a cell. But the overpopulation problem became so bad, that cells were not enough. They just let them out on each floor and the torturous conditions, the inmates killing each other and the prison guards all prevent anything major from happening. This is why Bonney didn't get a cell, because the overpopulation is so bad that the inmates aren't put in cells so there was nothing really between Bonney and the inmates. Also keep in mind that Bonney is a pirate and the guards themselves are sadistic so they would not feel any sympathy for Bonney being a woman.

Bon Clay indirectly helping Luffy. Even after he helped Luffy escape, Bon Clay still continued to help Luffy albeit indirectly. He helped Luffy by protecting Bonney, the woman who loved Ace. Also it didn't matter that Bonney was in love with Luffy's brother, Bon Clay doesn't care about that. He simply helped Bonney because he is a good person who just can't sit back and do nothing as Bonney is raped. Even if Bonney never knew Ace, Bon Clay would have still protected her.

Bon Clay being as strong as a commander. The reason that he became so strong was because he did nothing but fight day in and day out. Everyday someone would try to rape Bonney so everyday Bon Clay had to fight. While the Straw Hats trained for two years, Bon Clay fought for every second during those two years to protect Bonney. He couldn't stop to rest because if he did, the inmates would have killed him and even worse, raped Bonney. Training and fighting are two different things, training no matter how good or how hard could never equal fighting. And that was all what Bon Clay did for two years. Also Bon Clay couldn't stop for anythin. During the two year time skip Zoro and Sanji could stop and rest. They wouldn't like it and Mihawk would mock Zoro and the okamas would do something to Sanji. But at least they could still stop and rest. Bon Clay couldn't stop and rest because if he did, he would die and much worse would happen to Bonney. Also Zoro and Sanji lived in good living conditions while Bon Clay lived under the torturous conditions of Level 3. Zoro and Sanji got food, water and medical treatment but Bon Clay got none of that. His living conditions, the constant fighting, all of that was literally hell on earth and compared to what he went through, Zoro and Sanji had it easy with Mihawk and Ivankov. He was starving and thirsty because of the heat of Level 3, badly wounded and exhausted from the constant fighting, not getting any food, water or medical treatment, all this made Bon Clay much stronger, strong enough to take on a commander, he had to in order to protect Bonney.

Bon Clay strong enough to escape. Bon Clay was on par with a revolutionary commander so he was strong enough to attempt an escape. But Impel Down is impenetrable, being in the calm belt surrounded by sea kings. He is also completely outnumbered. Furthermore, he was starving, thirsty, exhausted and badly wounded from all the fighting so he is never at full strength. Finally he can't escape because that would mean leaving Bonny at the mercy of all the inmates. If he isn't around, no one will protect her. So he had to stay.

Bon Clay developing haki. I did say that all commanders can use observation and armament haki and Bon Clay is no exception. With the overcrowding of Impel Down, if he didn't then it was obvious what would have happened to Bonney. So he had to learn how to use both types of haki without any real training, just fighting so he could protect Bonney. He had to or else Bonney would have been raped. With observation and armament haki along with his constant fighting under extremely hellish conditions, he would have certainly been on par with a commander.

Bon Clay being nakama to the Straw Hats. When you think about it Bon Clay would have fit into the crew perfectly had Luffy not left. I mean Luffy is a rubber man who likes meat, Nami is greedy for money, Ussop has a long knows and tells lies, Sanji has a swirly eyebrow and is a pervert, Zoro has a crappy sense of direction, Chopper is a child-like reindeer creature, Robin can sprout multiple limps, Franky is a cyborg who wears speedos, says super and cries comically a lot and Brook is a living skeleton who always makes skull jokes. So an okama who always dances around and acts eccentric will actually be normal for the crew. He like all the other crew members believes deeply in friendship and would gladly risk his life for his nakama. Also I'm not too sure if Bon Clay has a dream but if he did, it would be to become the greatest okama and surpass Ivankov one day. Bon Clay's got the weird looks, the dynamic personality, the strong belief in nakama and a dream, in all aspects, he is a perfect Straw Hat.

Luffy choosing to go into Impel Down. After his battle with Akainu, Luffy was badly wounded and still hadn't recovered when the revolutionary army chose to raid Impel Down. Dragon told Luffy that he didn't want him to come along because of his injured state but Luffy begged him to come along. In actuality Dragon wanted hom to come along, in fact Dragon anticipated Luffy wanting to come, he knows his son very well and knew that he would come along regardless of his injuries. Dragon knew that if Luffy came along, he would undoubtedly see something terrible regarding Bonney. He knew that what Luffy would see would enrage him. Furthermore he knew that Bon Clay would be in a terrible state when Luffy found him thus further fueling his rage.

The incident that made Luffy hate pirates has been revealed. He literally saw Bon Clay, his close friend being tortured and killed right in front of him and saw Bonney, the woman who loved his brother raped before his very eyes. To see pirates do such a thing to two people that Luffy wanted to help, how could he not hate pirates. Now you see why he hates pirates so much, they tortured Bon Clay and gang raped Bonney.

Bon Clay is dead. That's right, I said it, Bon-chan is dead. First let us all have a moment of silence for Bon Clay. I know that a lot of people liked him but he had to die. Bon Clay had to die to show Luffy that he can't save everyone, that no matter how strong you are, you're not guaranteed to be able to save everyone. Furthermore Bon Clay had to die in order for Luffy to really go down the dark path. As you can see, his death had a tremendous impact on Luffy making him hate pirates tremendously. So while we are all sad for his death, he wasn't just written off, he died having a really huge effect on our dark hero.

Again I said this fic diverges of chapter 653 and episode 573. And Bon Clay was revealed to have been alive long after that, sometime in the Punk Hazzard arc in a cover page. In this story he survived Magellan's wrath but died during the revolutionary army break into Impel Down.

Luffy knowing that Bon Clay was alive. After Luffy and his group escaped Impel Down, Luffy actually told everyone that he believed Bon Clay was alive. That is part of why he wanted to go into Impel Down, to save him along with Bonney. It turned out that he was right and Bon Clay really was alive. Unfortunately when Luffy found him he was on the verge of death.

Dragon knew that Bon Clay was alive. Ivankov believed Bon Clay to be dead but remember, Blackbeard is secretly a member of the Knights of D. He obviously reported to Dragon that while he engaged Magellan in battle, Magellan was carrying a strange okama with him. From Ivankov, Dragon knew that Bon Clay faced off against Magellan alone. Putting the two together, Dragon deduced that the okama Magellan was carrying was Bon Clay. Furthermore Blackbeard also told Magellan how his powers accidently saved Bon Clay so Dragon knew that Bon Clay was alive.

Bon Clay being part of Dragon's plan. Dragon chose to make Bon Clay part of his plan. Ivankov told Dragon about how selfless and brave Bon Clay is. So Dragon knew for a fact that Bon Clay being the selfless hero that he was would do everything in his power to protect Bonney. But Dragon knew that Bon Clay would struggle and suffer immensely trying to protect Bonney. Thus two people that Luffy wanted to protect would suffer at the hands of the inmates in Impel Down, Bonney and Bon Clay. Losing not one but two important people to the pirates in Impel Down would undoubtedly fuel Luffy's rage even further thus not only making him stronger, but easier to control. And it worked perfectly. The loss of Bon Clay further angered and enraged Luffy. Like I said many times, Dragon is a master manipulator, he was able incorporate Bon Clay into his plan involving Bonney in order to make it better.

Bon Clay dieing despite being so strong. Bon Clay was on par with a revolutionary commander but he was still human. The effects of the last two years while made him stronger also weakened him. All his injuries he sustained while protecting Bonney accumulated and he got no medical treatment. He was starving, thirsty, wounded and exhausted. In his condition, even he has his limits. And he reached his limits right when the revolutionary army entered Impel Down.

Bon Clay and Bonney's death being different from Ace's. When Ace died, he took a magma punch right through his chest and died shortly. In other words, it was a fast and painless death and he was satisfied with his life since he died smiling. With Bon Clay and Bonney it was different. Bonney suffered immensely since she was raped a lot in Impel Down despite Bon Clay trying his best to protect her. Bon Clay suffered a lot while trying to protect her. Both of them didn't die painless deaths and were okay with dieing. Both of them suffering unspeakable for the past two years and Bon Clay died watching Bonney his friend get raped and Bonney died slowly from gang rape. It was a cruel death indeed.

Luffy's understanding about death. Luffy when he was captain of the Straw Hats was very naïve on the subject of death. He always believed that no one would ever die. He always believed that his crew was very strong and that he was strong enough to protect them and make sure none of them ever dies. He could do whatever he wants and there would be no consequences. And to some extent he was right because despite everything the Straw Hats ever faced prior to the Whitebeard War, no one ever died. Despite his recklessness, Luffy always succeeded. Bon Clay and Bonney's death showed that he can't always succeed, that his precious people are not guaranteed to survive despite how strong they are. Furthermore their deaths showed that even as strong as he is, he can't protect everyone. Unlike before he now realizes that he can't always save everyone. This was something he lacked before Ace's death. He always believed that no matter what, he could save his friends. Now he understands that not everyone can be saved. This shows his thinking as a Knight is different from when he was a Straw Hat. When he was the captain of the Straw Hats, no one ever died so he was very immature. But now that he lost not only Ace, but Bonney and Bon Clay as well, he now sees and understands the horror of loosing those you hold dear and not being able to protect them.

How Dragon was able to convince Luffy that enslaving pirates was the right thing has been revealed. When Luffy saw what happened to Bon Clay and Bonney, Luffy truly hated all pirates and believed them all to be scum. He would have killed them all in Impel Down but Dragon convinced him otherwise. He convinced Luffy that death was too good for those scum. For all of them who did nothing but make others suffer, death wasn't good enough for a punishment for them. Death was far too merciful for them. Making them slaves is a far more fitting punishment for them. They like to make others such as Bon Clay and Bonney suffer so they in turn should be enslaved and suffer. They should be enslaved and put on slave camps where they would suffer for all the lives they have ruined, where they could work off their depts to all the people they hurt in the past. After what happened to Bon Clay and Bonney, Luffy truly hates pirates and believes that they should suffer just as his father said. He now wholeheartedly believes that his father is doing the right thing by enslaving them. After all they made both Bonney and Bon Clay suffer so they all deserve to suffer on the slave concentration camps.

Luffy's thoughts regarding Shanks. Shanks was his idol yet he was a pirate. So what does Luffy think about him. I'll keep that secret for now. I'll save it for when Luffy reunites with his crew. Can't give away everything now can I.

Luffy vs Magellan round two. Since the revolutionary army broke into Impel Down they would naturally run into Magellan. Luffy chose to take on Magellan since he was a major problem for Luffy the first time he broke in. He doesn't have anything against Magellan personally but he was a big problem for Luffy the first time and there were not even inmates for him to take his rage out on. Also unlike before, Luffy completely dominated Magellan.

Luffy vs Arlong round two. Since Arlong was in Impel Down, it was expected that he and Luffy have a reunion. But the thing is, you can imagine how terrified Arlong was when he saw Luffy. Arlong believes fishmen to be superior but even he pissed his pants when he saw the demonic Luffy. He may have been angered that Luffy was able to fight evenly with him during the Arlong arc but even he felt true fear when he saw how enraged Luffy was. And Luffy held a fearsome grudge against him for what he did to Nami. Finally Arlong is a pirate. Imagine what it was like for Arlong facing a dark demonic Luffy who wanted nothing more than to utterly destroy him. Even he with all his racist believes knew a true monster when he saw one, and that was exactly what Luffy was. The only reason that he is alive is because Dragon convinced him to spare Arlong and that he would die on Fishman Island as an example to anyone who dares do something like what he did to Cocoyashi village.

Arlong is dead. He was killed by Sanbi at the end of chapter 47: Understanding the Enemy. Check that chapter out for more details.

Vivi and Shirahoshi meeting Luffy at Mariejois. Vivi and Shirahoshi reunited with Luffy during the invasion before the Impel Down incident. That means that they saw Luffy before he developed his hatred for pirates. That meant that he wasn't as dark as he is now. For that reason, the dialogue between Luffy and the two girls didn't seem as hateful as it would be now. I can assure you, if they met Luffy now, the conversation would be much different. However Luffy would not try to harm them since neither of the princesses are pirates.

Now that we know why Luffy hates pirates and how much he hates them, I think you can imagine how his reunion with the Straw Hats would turn out. Furthermore as it was Sanji and Nami who made him leave first I think you can imagine what would happen now if they ever saw Luffy again. His mind has been warped by Dragon and now he hates pirates with a passion. And all the Straw Hats are pirates. So the question is, what would happen should they ever reunite with Luffy.

A lot of people are asking when Luffy is coming back. I wouldn't answer that but by reading this chapter, you can certainly get an idea of how the reunion between Luffy and the Straw Hats would play out.

Well that's all the notes. I know a lot of people were looking forward to this chapter so I hope to see plenty of reviews. Until next time.


End file.
